


Vacation

by megamatt09



Series: Symbiosis [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Harems, Incest, Multi, Orgy, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 75
Words: 172,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Follow Up to Symbiosis. After their trip to Argo, Alex, Kara, Gwen, Lena, and Alura get marooned on a mysterious place called Battle World where they meet allies and enemies alike, all brought their at the whims of the mysterious Beyonder. Alex/Multiple Women. More pairing and character tags to be added as the story progresses.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Caitlin Snow, Alex Danvers/Daisy Johnson, Alex Danvers/Felicity Smoak, Alex Danvers/Gwen Stacy, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Amaya Jiwe/Sara Lance/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Caitlin Snow/Nora West-Allen, Felicity Smoak/Caitlin Snow, Gideon/Sara Lance, Gwen Stacy/Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Gwen Stacy, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Karen Starr/Helena Wayne, Karen Starr/Kara Zor-El, Laurel Lance/Sara Lance, Lena Luthor/Caitlin Snow, Lena Luthor/Daisy Johnson, Lena Luthor/Felicity Smoak, Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen, Nora West-Allen/Alex Danvers, Nora West-Allen/Grace Gibbons, Nora West-Allen/Gwen Stacy, Nora West-Allen/Kara Danvers, Sara Lance/Caitlin Snow, Sara Lance/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Symbiosis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598002
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Inside a dark room, several glass orbs rotated in a circle. A figure of an unknown gender, observed complete in shadow, observed the images of many heroes. From speedsters to archers to magic users to alien heroes to billionaires in fancy suits to living gods and everything in between, and the enemies they fought, the figure observed.  
  
“The distinction between good and evil has always intrigued me. What is truly good? What is truly evil? In our own story, we are judged to be the hero, but in another, we could be the greatest threat. Champions have existed throughout the annals of time throughout space and time.”  
  
The individual waved a hand and chess pieces on a board appeared in front of the powerful entity.  
  
“Champions have fallen, hard. What is their breaking point? And when they are truly down, can they rise up again? When all is lost, can they become one again.”  
  
The figure touched many of the orbs at once and they all glowed before they slammed together to create one huge orb which shined in the life. The orb grew until it rose up and manifested until it’s own planet.  
  
“Let the games begin.”

* * *

  
Beauty, a red sun setting had been an anomaly, but Alex Danvers enjoyed it the times she got to experience it here on Argo. She sat outside, with a smile on her face, leaning back and relaxing. She took in the culture, the atmosphere, and just the plain beauty of Argo over the last couple of months.  
  
The last couple of years had been interesting. Being an agent of a government organization, the DEO, living to serve and protect the citizens of Earth, Alex never thought she would be in the position she was in. The middle of three children, Alex always struggled to find her place. Her older sister, Carol, had been the ace of everything she ever did and Alex wondered what she could do to stand above Carol. And Kara, she had been extraordinary as well.  
  
Alex’s life turned out for the better when she found and bonded with an alien symbiote. Stranded, lost, and without a purpose of its own, Alex thought she found the purpose. The symbiote allowed her to become stronger and also allowed her to help save the world from threats. With a little help from her lovers. Yes the number of beautiful women Alex had the confidence to lay with now, had been an extraordinary turn around from just a few years ago.  
  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?”  
  
She knew someone stood behind her, but Alex basked in the moment. Her younger sister, Kara, stood, dressed in the Kryptonian attire worn by a number of the people in Argo. Standing next to Kara, was Lena Luthor, Kara’s lover, and Alex’s as well. Then again, Kara and Alex also shared a special bond and shared many sexual moments with each other.  
  
Rounding up the group, Gwen Stacy, also known to the people on Earth as the Sensational Spider-Girl. After a genetically altered spider bit Gwen, she had these extraordinary powers. And Gwen was also one of Alex’s lovers as well.  
  
“It is,” Alex said. “I’m enjoying the stay, as much as I’m sure you are.”  
  
“It’s like a dream come true,” Kara said.  
  
“And, it’s interesting to learn from them up close,” Gwen said.  
  
“For sure, the people of Argo are interesting,” Lena said. “I know I’ve got some new ideas from my stay here. Just how feasible they are, it remains to be seen.”  
  
“If anyone can figure it out, you can,” Kara said with confidence. “Alex?”  
  
“Just thinking,” Alex said.  
  
“I’m doing that a lot lately too,” Kara said. “Guess, this trip has given us a lot to think about.”  
  
Oh, Alex would have to agree. The trip had given them a lot to think about. And unfortunately, Alex thought all good things would come to an end. Argo had been a piece of history, the last monument of the world of Krypton, a world full of advanced science. And then had been more than welcoming, although Kara being Alura’s daughter had managed to open up doors that might not be possible to offworlders in the past.

* * *

  
Alex, Kara, Lena, and Gwen were not the only individuals who visited Argo. Clark Kent, Kara’s cousin, and also known to the world at large as Superman, and his wife, Lois Lane-Kent, stood at the edge of the village. Lois had been giddy at getting a first hand account of an alien world and happy for her husband, in the sense that he got to visit a piece of his home planet, and not learn about it through the archives.  
  
“So, did you enjoy your stay?” Kara asked.  
  
“Yes, although exactly how much can I write about it?” Lois asked.  
  
“Don’t give any details about where it is,” Kara said. “Other than that, you’re good. I know you can spell the Pultizer.”  
  
Lois just grinned. Was she that obvious with her intentions? Maybe just a little bit. Maybe just a little bit. Clark just wrapped his arm around her.  
  
“I enjoyed it,” Clark said. “But, our vacation time with Perry is about burned up. Although, I’m sure he’ll be over the moon about how we’ve gotten a first hand account. Invited by Supergirl and Superman to explore it.”  
  
“I’m sure he’ll be pleased,” Kara said.  
  
“And I’m glad to have finally met you, Kal-El.”  
  
Beautiful, and radiant, Alura, Kara’s mother, walked in. She had decided to see her nephew and his wife onto their journey back to Earth.  
  
“So, you’ll be back soon?” Clark asked.  
  
“Yeah, in a few more days,” Kara said. “Stay safe.”  
  
If Clark noticed the resigned tone in Kara’s voice, he did not say anything. Kara hugged Clark and Lois goodbye, as Alura led them to the transport off of the planet. It would be the same transport Kara would be taking in the next week when her trip ended.  
  
“You look troubled, my daughter.”  
  
Kara almost jumped up in the air. It had been refreshing to be able to jump up and not have to jump into battle at Supergirl.  
  
“You’re torn between two worlds,” Alura said.  
  
“Yes,” Kara said. “I just wonder what things would have been like back on Argo, if I wasn’t sent to Earth. Granted, I did great things, as Supergirl, and met a lot of great people, but what would I have done on Argo as Kara?”  
  
“You would have been extraordinary wherever you were,” Alura said.  
  
“And I know as much as I want to, I can’t stay,” Kara said. “I have a destiny back on Earth, and to help protect it. And a great responsibility as well, to be Sueprgirl.”  
  
And being back on Argo, Kara was not completely sure she wanted to return to that life. The only thing that stopped her was the fact she would miss her friends and family, but she also got her mother back, after losing Alura all of those years ago. Kara’s mind spun around in conflict.  
  
“Someone like you has the imagination not to confine themselves to one planet,” Alura said. “Supergirl is just the beginning. You can do so many more great things. But, you should follow what your heart truly wants, and not what people expect of you.”  
  
Kara swallowed and nodded. It had been a nice time. And she would be more worried about how Earth would fair, if it did not have it’s fair share of protectors. Diana, Wonder Woman, you could not do much better as a protector and champion for Earth than she would, and Kara’s personal hero, Diana was a wonder. And then there was Carol, Kara’s oldest sister, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 and having the power of the Green Lantern ring, only limited by her own imagination, at her disposal.  
  
Then Galatea ,Kara’s daughter, with Lena, created and aged up by the malicious science Miles Warren. Bit of a complication there, but Galatea had proven to be brilliant and powerful, if a little bit hot tempered. And then, there was Sam, Samantha Arias, formerlly known as Reign, who had taken control of her Worldkiller powers, and vowed to be a protector of the world, which they had been set to destroy.  
  
And in the months on Argo, Kara never once thought her adopted planet would be in any danger, because it would be in great hands. And if they could handle Darkseid, one of the most powerful entities in the universe, well the sky was the limit.  
  
Earth was in a good place right now, although Kara found herself at a crossroads.

* * *

  
Gwen explored the temples outside of Argo. She found the culture to be very interesting.  
  
“Gwendolyn Stacy.”  
  
A ghostly whisper snapped Gwen out of her thoughts. Not a threat, at least not one which triggered her spider sense. Gwen whirled around and came face to face with a figure. A very attractive redhead woman, with red glasses, dressed in a dark red bodysuit with a spider on it. The woman moved casually towards Gwen.  
  
“Just who are you?”  
  
Gwen realized this woman pulled her onto some kind of astral plane. And Gwen wanted to know the questions of who, why, what, and how and now?  
  
“You are the champion of the web. And your part in the great war to come will be realized.”  
  
Champion of the web? Great war? What was she talking about?”  
  
“Listen here, lady, I don’t do cryptic! So you better tell me, or I swear….”  
  
A loud crack and Gwen landed back inside of the temple. The woman had been gone but the questions remained. Gwen’s head had been spinning.  
  
The visit by this seer, for lack of a better turn, shook Gwen up something fierce.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2(1/10/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter Two:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Gwen had been particularly jumpy after the encounter with the seer in the tower. The moment she spun around, she relaxed only to see Alex. Alex raised her eyebrow at Gwen.  
  
“Okay, is everything ok….”  
  
The question had been silenced with a kiss. The tendrils of Alex’s suit wrapped around Gwen and pulled her into a kiss. Despite Alex normally having the advantage, Gwen used her spider strength to pin Alex against the wall and run her hands down Alex’s thighs.  
  
The suit reacted as it should have, by parting at Alex’s legs and exposing her wet pussy for Gwen. Gwen used her fingers to stimulate Alex. Alex’s chest heaved in and out and breathed heavily. She had no idea what got into Gwen. However, she wanted Gwen to do what was necessary to get into her, at the next moment possible.  
  
Gwen went down on Alex, for a brief, but very intense moment and devoured her womanhood. Alex closed her eyes and made sure she soaked it every last lick from Gwen. Gwen came up from her and kissed up Alex’s body. The suit turned into a skimpy thong and panties combination, and Gwen bent Alex over on the suit.  
  
“I swear, I’m going to turn this around….”  
  
A bite on Alex’s neck caused tingles to go down her body. Whatever Gwen was feeling, it got her riled up, and dominating Alex in a way which she never had before. Gwen cupped Alex’s breast and squeezed it very tightly.  
  
“You can swear a lot of things,” Gwen marked. “I’m going to take this pussy.”  
  
The symbiote whipped back and wrapped around Gwen, forming a dildo. Oh, Alex could not believe her suit had decided to assist Gwen on this endeavor to dominate her. Gwen pushed her hands onto Alex and groped her chest very tightly.  
  
The second Alex’s legs opened for Gwen to drive into, she took the plunge and filled Alex up with the symbiotic cock. It stretched Alex’s open and Alex moaned as Gwen rocked her back and forth from behind with hips moving.  
  
“Mmm, so hot to see you squirm,” Gwen said. “Is this what I look like to you?”  
  
Alex bit on her lip and nodded. Gwen hit all of the right spots and drove Alex completely beyond mad with what she was doing. Gwen gripped on tight and slammed hard into Alex from behind. She rode Alex into an orgasm.  
  
The orgasm rocked Alex, and she slumped against the wall. Gwen turned Alex around, pulling away from her. Alex’s pussy gushed, and Gwen lifted up Alex with her hands. Her spider strength hoisted up Alex and slammed her deep down onto Alex!  
  
“YES!”  
  
Alex rose up and dropped down. Gwen’s hands, like they clung to walls, stuck to Alex’s tits and milked them very vigorously. Alex threw her head back and moaned from Gwen’s motions. Every time Gwen Stacy touched and fucked her like that, she just felt.  
  
“A change a pace always spices things up, doesn’t it, Ms. Danvers.”  
  
Alex bobbed her head up and down. The symbiote appeared to think so as well as she assisted Gwen in fucking Alex quite vigorously. Alex’s insides molded into liquified lust. She clamped down onto Gwen tightly and released the juices all over the room.  
  
“Cum for me.”  
  
The heat blasted through Alex. Gwen worked her pussy like a jackhammer and it took Alex to places which she had not been in a long time. The sweat spilled down her body. Gwen showed she could be as dominating as Alex could and Gwen pinched Alex’s nipple.  
  
“Don’t get used to this,” Alex warned her.  
  
“Mmm, I’ll enjoy it in the meantime.”  
  
Gwen tore her shirt off and shoved Alex’s face down onto her tits and made Alex suck them. Which Alex did, quite vigorously as well. Gwen dug her fingers against Alex’s head and continued to encourage her to go through with this.  
  
The symbiotic dildo reversed its position along with the two women. Now it had been on Alex, with Gwen bouncing away on her. However, despite the fact Gwen rode Alex, Alex still lost control. All she could do was enjoy Gwen’s creamy tits and suck on them, very vigorously. Those two mouth watering globes fit in her mouth quite nicely.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Gwen breathed in Alex’s ear.  
  
Oh, Alex knew and she sped up because of this. Their movements got even more frantic as Alex matched Gwen’s rising and drop. She massaged Gwen’s ass along with sucking her breasts and the sounds the beautiful blonde made just rose an intense heat inside of Alex’s body.  
  
Closer, closer to the breaking point, and Alex could feel it building up inside of her as well.  
  
Both women came together at the precise moment. Their juices splashed out and combined together. Alex tried to pin Gwen down. Gwen’s tight inner muscles milked Alex and sent her mind swirling with pleasure. Yes, this was perfect in so many ways.  
  
Gwen’s breathing became more labored. She leaned in and kissed Alex softly on the lips. Alex returned with a brush of her hand against the back of Gwen’s neck and the two entered a full blown tongue session with each other.  
  
The couple had not been done with each other yet. Alex, through her bleery thoughts, wondered if they should find a bedroom to further explosion what gotten into Gwen today. Gwen’s kisses covering her body from head to toe pushed all of the thoughts out of Alex’s mind.  
  
Gwen casually stroked Alex all over, and added some kisses. Mmm, Gwen would leave her partner panting and wanting more. Anything to drive that weird encounter out of her head from earlier, and Gwen was no stranger to the weird, but this one really got her rattled.  
  
“Keep it up, don’t stop,” Alex mewled for her.  
  
The invitation had been taken and Gwen turned around to ride Alex in the reverse cowgirl position. The symbiote wrapped around Gwen and squeezed the buxom blonde’s ass and chest while riding.

* * *

  
“I think you might be overthinking things. Especially when you’re on vacation.”  
  
Lena straddled Kara’s naked hips from behind and she rubbed her hands down Kara’s body. Equally naked, Lena leaned down and kissed Kara against the neck of the neck, across the ear, and pretty much every single point she could reach. Kara sighed in content the further Lena moved down to cover her neck with kisses.  
  
“Your mother is right. You would be extraordinary, with powers, or without. The thing that makes you great is your mind and your heart. And not your powers.”  
  
Pushing down in between Kara’s core, Lena decided to attack the tension at the source. Namely by fingering her girlfriend all the way to a very intense orgasm. Kara could feel it, the tension building up in her from what Lena was doing.  
  
“Guess, you have a point.”  
  
Lena extracted her fingers and licked them clean. Kara watching her do this only made Lena want to put on more of a show. And she turned Kara over and crawled on top of her. She wrapped up Kara’s neck, and kissed her several times.  
  
The trail of kisses ended up at the side of Kara’s ear and Lena leaned in whispering in her ear.  
  
“Of course, I’m right.”  
  
The confidence which Lena spoke always brought a smile to Kara’s face. The two kissed each other, with Kara running her hands through Lena’s midnight black hair and looking deep into her piercing eyes. Lena’s soft lips moving down and pressing against Kara’s moist ones made her just breath heavily.  
  
Lena worshipped every inch of Kara’s body, like she was a goddess. And to Kara, that brought a further tingle inside of her body. Lena pushed a finger, then two, and then three into Kara and pumped into her wet pussy, getting her really going.  
  
“You want more, don’t you?” Lena asked.  
  
Coyly she spoke, but Kara could see that fire in Lena’s eyes. Lena kissed Kara’s flat belly and sent butterflies flapping their wings deep inside of her gut. Lena spread Kara’s wet pussy lips and pushed down into it.  
  
The moment Lena buried tongue first inside of Kara, the Girl of Steel saw stars. She did not have to worry about holding back though, not on Argo. She was just as mortal as Lena. And she never appreciated how strong and skilled Lena was until now. Granted, the red solar lamps depleted Kara’s power, but Kara had been under a red sun for quite some time and any reserves she had, long since burned out.  
  
Kara saw stars from Lena’s able tongue dancing through her body. Oh, yes, this would do nicely. Lena pulled out of Kara, the juices hanging from Lena’s mouth. Lena made a show of swallowing Kara’s feminine juices and smiled at her.  
  
Kisses covered Kara’s legs from her hip all the way down to her toes. Oh, Lena could kiss Kara’s legs all day. They were perfect pillars of female perfection. Intending to be worshipped.  
  
“Kara.”  
  
Lena crawled away and sat at the edge of the bed. She crooked one finger at Kara and Kara understood immediately. The eagerness which Kara crawled over brought a smile to Lena’s face. And the Luthor heiress whipped her head back and allowed Kara to go down on her.  
  
The magic of Kara’s talented tongue, brushed into Lena’s core and caused her to erupt. Lena fed the devoted Kryptonian with her hips moving back and forth. Kara’s golden blonde hair pushed into Lena’s hands and Lena thrust her hips up.  
  
“Powers or not, you still are amazing,” Lena said.  
  
A cupping hand squeezed Lena’s breasts. Kara still went down on Lena and Lena responded by playing with herself. Each heated motion brought Lena closer to the orgasm. Her insides turned into jelly when Kara sucked her pussy dry.  
  
Kara came up, face dripping and Lena pounced the horny blonde woman. The two kissed each other with Lena’s commanding tongue hitting all of the points on Kara. Lena pinned Kara down onto the bed and feeling Kara squirm underneath her just brought Lena more excitement.  
  
The kisses deepened and Kara gently ran her fingers down Lena’s body to encourage her to keep it up. Don’t stop, don’t ever stop. Oh, Kara did not want Lena to stop at all. Their warm lips, cascading against each other, only increased.  
  
Lena pulled away from Kara and left her lips puffy. As much as Lena enjoyed kissing those lips, intentions to worship other set of lips entered Lena’s mind. Lena crawled back and spread Kara’s legs and pushed her hips down against Kara, sending a stimulating pulse through her.  
  
“Oh, praise Rao!” Kara moaned.  
  
Pushing down onto Kara, Lena pinned the Girl of Steel down and scissored her. Lena kept attacking Kara’s lips and neck with more kisses. Kara’s round breasts, grown due to an exposure of a modified form of Red Kryptonite, pushed into Lena’s face. Lena leaned in and sucked on the huge pillowy mounds, which had gotten more sensitive thanks to Kara spending time underneath a red sun.  
  
Every instant of what Lena did to Kara sent shockwaves through the body of the Girl of Steel. Kara’s hips bucked up and down onto the bed, and she breathed heavily the faster Lena attacked her. Kara’s insides turned hot and came very close to exploding.  
  
“I have you know.”  
  
The dominating performance Lena gave sent Kara over the edge. They kissed each other with Lena grinding her pussy up and down against Kara’s. The friction increased until both women came close to the breaking point and cumming together.  
  
Kara spurted like a fountain, spilling her juices all over Lena’s pussy. Lena pressed down onto Kara and rode the horny Kryptonian to the end.  
  
Their pussies glued together from the juices. Lena slowly and sexily pulled away and inflamed Lena. One more dominating kiss and Lena pulled away.  
  
“No matter what the world, no matter what the sun, you are extraordinary, Ms. Danvers.”  
  
Kara grinned.  
  
“As are you, Ms. Luthor.”  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(3 and 4) on January 17th, 2020.**


	3. Chapter 3(1/17/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 3)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Kara and Lena met Gwen and Alex halfway and switched partners. Gwen and Kara entered a steamy makeout session while Alex ran her hands down Lena’s body and Lena responded in kind by kissing her lips and chest.  
  
Gasping, Kara could feel Gwen’s talented hands, combing down her body, and reaching between her legs, stroking her pussy back and forth. Gwen’s fingers dipped down between Kara’s thighs, two, three, at a time, fingering her quite vigorously. Kara bucked her hips up to meet the thrusts.  
  
With a grin, Gwen yanked her fingers away from Kara’s dripping pussy and shoved them into her mouth, licking them up. She climbed on top of Kara and sucked on Kara’s neck and then her nipples, pleasuring the Girl of Steel. Hunger, dancing in Gwen’s eyes, only increased when she pressed her mouth down on Kara’s soft lips and kissed her quite vigorously.  
  
“Looks like I have you.”  
  
The tendrils wrapping around Lena pinned her back onto the bed. Alex looked down with a small smile and kissed Lena numerous times on the neck, on the jawline, and all over the mouth. Her lips edged a little bit closer to Lena. Lena looked back as Alex held her down and rubbed Lena’s thighs.  
  
“For now.”  
  
Alex let the moment sink in, before she sank all the way into Lena and stretched her wet pussy out. Lena wrapped her legs around Alex and pumped her hips up off of the bed. Alex tightened up around Lena and squeezed her legs, driving all the way down into her, pumping back and forth. The two women met, stroke for stroke with each other.  
  
Lena bent and arched her back, moaning from each touch on Alex’s part. Alex most certainly knew how to hammer all of the right buttons.  
  
And speaking of hammering all of the right buttons, Kara’s head whipped back as Gwen bit down on her neck and used her superior strength to mold Kara’s breasts. Their wet pussies ground together, the immense heat from the room picking up the pace the faster Gwen pushed into her.  
  
Gwen got off in seeing the Girl of Steel squirm in this position. Her hips moved back and forth, and she breathed very heavily with each pressing motion. Kara and Gwen made out, going lip to lip and kissing each other, quite hotly and quite vigorously.  
  
From across the room, Alex shot a tendril and rubbed it into Gwen’s back passage, quite subconciously, although maybe not. Gwen responded by grinding her hips up and down against Kara’s mound and adding to the heat between the two of them.  
  
“Oooh Rao!”  
  
That cry from Kara followed as Alex whipped one of them across the room. The black tendrils locked onto Kara’s nipple and tugged on it quite vigorously, sending her hips pumping up and down off of the bed. She breathed the second the tendril spiked into her core, rippling down into the depths of her horny body.  
  
Kara turned into jelly as Alex now had been fucking all three of them. Lena more directly, Kara from afar, and Gwen in the ass. Alex’s hands molded Lena’s chest and sucked her tits, which gave Kara quite the show from across the room.  
  
“I seem to have had you for more than a moment,” Alex suggested.  
  
Lena just groaned and pushed a little bit further off of the bed. Yes, it did seem so, but Alex hit all of the right buttons on her and thrust all the way inside of her. Gwen and Kara hoisted off of the bed right above her line of site as well.  
  
The delicious view of their wet, dripping pussies sent a spark of energy through Lena’s body. The tendrils slid deep into them with each movement. Gwen had been double stuffed down, actually triple given one just slid into her mouth.  
  
Gwen thought about it and realized this was about right. She had her fun earlier with Alex, dominating her as much as Alex was going to be dominated. Now, now Alex had positioned Gwen, stuffing her mouth, anus, and pussy, jamming the tendrils into all three of the holes and melding her into position. Gwen moaned even louder the faster she had been pummeled.  
  
Not to be underfucked, Kara rocked back and forth. Her wet pussy clamped down, and the tendrils just pushed all the way into her body, stuffing her extremely hard.  
  
Alex closed her eyes and rode away at Lena. She got into the moment. The juices absorbed in the suit intoxicated Alex and pushed her a bit further. She thrust harder and slapped her warm thighs all the way down onto Lena’s and left a couple of marks on her flesh when riding her extremely deep into the bed. Lena’s fingers locked onto Alex.  
  
The not so subtle encouragement followed. And Alex rode Lena a little bit faster until Lena clamped down onto her.  
  
The two women came together with each other. Alex speared into Lena and emptied her juices into her body.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
Lena’s eyes bugged out from Alex driving all the way down into her pussy and eating her out completely. Every swipe of Alex’s tongue brought Lena closer to the breaking point and closer to losing her mind, not that it was a very long trip.  
  
After Alex finished eating Lena out, she dragged Kara back down to Earth. Kara’s eyes, glazed over with pleasure, met Alex’s.  
  
“Hey, sis.”  
  
Alex attacked Kara with a very deep and passionate kiss. Their warm lips, pressing upon each other, increased the lustful actions. Alex pulled Kara’s hair and molested her tonsils with a long and warm kiss, savoring every bit of her.  
  
Gwen crawled onto the bed, released and climbed on top of Lena. Lena flipped Gwen over onto the bed and ran her fingers down onto her. The two women wrestled with each other on the bed, tongues tangling together and breasts rubbing against each other.  
  
“Don’t think you can get the upper hand, Ms. Stacy.”  
  
Oh, Gwen never thought she would. Not with Lena bending her over and tonguing Gwen’s ass while fingering her. Gwen’s body entered a few sparks, with lightning just practically erupting through her body each step of the way.  
  
Kara bounced up and down on Alex’s lap. Riding her sister and having her bountiful breasts milked drove Kara completely nuts. The lust burning through Alex’s eyes showed Alex was getting into what they were doing just as much as well.  
  
“Cum for me, my dear sister.”  
  
Kara let out a cry of passion, clamping down onto Alex. Her wet pussy rose with pleasure and thrusted down, soaking every inch of Alex Danvers with her female fluids. Alex pumped into her, enjoying and savoring what Kara had to offer.  
  
Lena equipped herself with a strap on, bent over Gwen and rammed it into her ass. The blonde cried out in pleasure. Lena wanted to save face for earlier, having been pinned down, and having her brains fucked and her associate really got it.  
  
All those nights in the lab, so many experiments ended like this, Gwen mused. Lena spanked her ass so hard, ramming all the way into her ass.  
  
“I can just watch you cum for me all day,” Lena said. “Not a bad way to spend a trip.”  
  
“No, it’s not!”  
  
Lena’s fingers bottomed out into Gwen and triggered a hell of an orgasm inside of her body. Every twitching moment sent Gwen’s juices rushing. Lena finger-banged her lover to the edge and made her cum all over the bed.  
  
Alex left Kara and beckoned towards Lena. Lena shifted the position and made sure Gwen’s warm, dripping hole opened up for her. After Alex reared back, she slammed deep into Gwen’s hole and stuffed her anal passageway.  
  
Gwen Stacy’s eyes bugged out as both Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers fucked her in either side. They double stuffed her and turned Gwen into nothing but a shivering, cumming wreck. Only for her holes to tighten and squeeze around the cocks of these two beautiful women.  
  
Lena kissed Gwen’s neck. Loving actions in a way, but also actions which exhibited some kind of control over her lover. Gwen’s breasts, shared between both Alex and Lena, had quite the going over as well. Gwen cried out for more.  
  
“You like being stuffed don’t you?” Alex asked. “You love having every last square inch of you molested and grabbed, don’t you? You love it all. You love each and every little bit of it, don’t you baby?”  
  
Gwen thought she would lose it completely, about ready to pass out from the endless pleasure of what Alex was doing to her. The tendrils danced against her body, grabbing and releasing her at all of the right points and making her about ready to black out.  
  
A warm sensations erupted from between Lena’s hole. Kara, she jumped back in and began to lick Lena’s asshole. Lena closed her eyes and let it just happen.  
  
The pleasure danced between the bodies of all four women. Something had to give, sooner rather than later. Gwen’s tightening hole milked Lena and Alex at the same time while Kara stimulated Lena and the suit stimulated Alex in all of the ways possible.  
  
“Time for you to cum,” Alex breathed in Gwen’s ear.  
  
“Don’t wait up for me.”  
  
Gwen lost her mind and came all over the place. Alex rode her tight, wet clenching hole all the way to the end, slamming into Gwen. Lena did likewise to her ass and Kara crawled over, sinking her pussy on Gwen’s face and making her eat the juices off of it.  
  
They came, and came hard all over the bed. A twitching, breathing Gwen collapsed onto the bed, covering in juices. Both of her lovers and her own as well.  
  
Kara smiled and climbed down, with a kiss. At least until Alex grabbed her by the arm and pushed her down onto the bed.  
  
“Oh, dear Kara, we’re not done with you,” Alex cooed.  
  
“No, we’re not,” Lena said. “Let’s share our favorite girl.”  
  
Alex bound Kara to the bed and Lena began to kiss her very aggressively. Alex leaned in and marked Kara’s neck with some love bites, which would not disappear in seconds on Argo. Lena, not to be outdone, marked some more intimate places with love bites.  
  
Kara’s thrusting hips rose up, demanding attention straight to her molten core. Alex pinned down her sister and tortured her body and Lena did likewise.  
  
They would spend the better part of the night engaging in various acts of debauchery with them all ramping up constantly and the competitive nature of both Lena and Alex seeing who could make Kara cum the hardest.  
  
Kara felt like she ended this evening as the real winner.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4(1/17/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 4)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Alura slipped into the room, where Alex and Kara approached her from either side. She wanted to ask both of the girls how they were enjoying their stay. However, Alex swept up Alura with a kiss and almost pinned her against the wall.  
  
Kara motioned for Alex to pull her mother back. Without words, Kara reached behind Alura and removed the clasp from her garment, allowing it to drop down onto the ground. She planted numerous kisses on the back of Alura’s neck and made her cry in pleasure.  
  
“We had an excellent time. Didn’t we Alex?”  
  
“Yes, and so good, we want to thank you right now as only we can.”  
  
Alura’s breasts, shared between both of the girls, received a good worship session. Kara dipped her hand down between her mother’s legs and pumped her fingers as well while Alex and Kara sucked on Alura’s large breasts. Alura put her hands on the back of the head of her daughter and adoptive sister and enjoyed the pleasure.  
  
Kara sank her tongue between Alura’s legs when she laid back on the bed and munched away at her mother. Alura saw all of the stars in the universe, or so it seemed when Kara lapped up her juices. And Alex, from behind, sank her fingers all the way in to Kara’s gushing pussy and brought pleasure to her, increasing the thrusts inside of her.  
  
Alex leaned in and slurped Kara’s pussy. The juices dripping down from her sister’s wet and savory cunt inspired Alex to go all the way down onto her. She pulled away and motioned for Kara to pull herself away from her mother.  
  
It was with a heavy heart Kara did so. Alex climbed on top of Alura and mounted her. The two women entered a steamy makeout session, with Alura’s hands brushing down the back of Alex’s head and kissing her deeply. They made out and passionate sounds.  
  
Kara watched as Alex’s suit tendrils crept around Alura’s legs and rubbed up against her. She sent friction against Alura’s loins and made her just break out into a very pleasurable cry the second Alura rotated her hips up against Alex’s hot core. The two scissored each other.  
  
The steamy gaze delivered by Alex meant one thing. She crushed her lips against Alura’s, making out with her very vigorously. The two knew exactly what they wanted.  
  
Finally, Alex opened up Alura’s mouth so Kara could crouch down on Alura’s face. Alura grabbed Kara and pushed her all the way down, entering her daughter’s pussy and eating it up.  
  
“Mother!” Kara cried out.  
  
“She’s so sweet, sis,” Alex breathed. “I have to fuck her.”  
  
And Alura spread her legs enticingly for Alex to do just as she desired. Alex grew a symbiotic phallus which lined up and speared into Alura. Alura showed her desire and lust for Alex the second she buried inside of her body.  
  
Alex lifted Alura’s leg and passionately worshiped it with numerous kisses. She leaned in, thrusting away at Alura and bringing her to cries of pleasure. Alex grabbed Alura’s chest and squeezed her breasts before releasing them, very vigorously. Alura’s bouncing chest pressed into Alex’s hands the more she worked her over.  
  
“Yes,” Kara breathed. “YES!”  
  
Alura manipulated Kara’s folds with numerous licks, sucks, and slurps. Kara practically saw stars the faster Alura drove her tongue deep into Kara’s warm, dripping hot gash. She leaned in, thrusting her pussy down onto Alura’s mouth and hungering for more.  
  
Alex stretched out to help rub Kara to an orgasm and it soaked Alura’s face. Kara rocked forward and let her juices flow.  
  
Like a hungry kitten, Alex lapped Kara’s juices off of Alura’s face. Something just seemed very mind bendingly erotic, to feel Alex suck the juices off of Kara’s off of her. The hungry woman sucked, slurped and licked every little bit leaving Alura spell bound.  
  
Alex left Alura’s orgasm hanging and climbed over onto Kara, pressing herself against Kara’s body. The next thirty seconds had been spent with Alex teasing and groping Kara’s body, getting her really moaning in pleasure.  
  
“Yes, Alex, mmm, yes!” Kara cried out.  
  
“You like what I’m doing to you, babe?” Alex asked.  
  
“Always!”  
  
Alex took the plunge inside of Kara, stuffing her baby sister. The Girl of Steel clutched onto the bed, digging her nails into the bed. Alex gave Kara another mark on her neck.  
  
Reaching in, Alex gripped hands with Alura, and a small piece of the suit crept up Alura. She shuddered when it wrapped around Alura’s pelvis.  
  
Getting the hint, Alura opened her daughter’s mouth and stuffed it. Kara’s beautiful eyes locked onto Alura when Alura leaned in and face-fucked her beloved daughter, with numerous vigorous thrusts burying all the way into her mouth.  
  
“Good girl,” Alura said. “You look beautiful in this position.”  
  
Kara’s adoring eyes locked onto Alura and how hot her eyes looked blazing with pleasure only made Alura thrust a little bit harder and a whole lot deeper into Kara’s opening mouth. And Alex pinned Kara down from the other side.  
  
The spit-roasting of the Girl of Steel made her holes tingle with such thinly disguised desire. Alura and Alex pinned her on either side, going back and forth on her. Her holes had been completely and utterly stuffed on both sides, making her gush in pleasure each step of the way.  
  
“You’re going to cum for us, and it’s going to be delightful,” Alex said.  
  
Kara did not need telling twice. She came hard, with her tight cunt squeezing down onto Alex’s thrusting phallus and releasing the juices all over her. Alex leaned in and thrust into her while Alura buried herself to her mouth.  
  
The two women forcefully drove their bodies up against Kara so hard, she almost blacked out from the pleasure. Blissful, catatonia visited Kara Danvers when Alura and Alex finished pinning her young body back and forth against there’s.  
  
Kara dropped down and Alex reclaimed her bit of the suit. She elevated Alura off of the ground. The endless flood of pussy juices dropping down enticed Alex before she pulled Alura down and slammed her wet pussy down onto Alex, practically impaling her.  
  
The lust spreading through Alura’s eyes only increased, the faster Alex rocked her up and down. Every drop made Alura’s breasts and ass bounce. Alex grabbed both parts of Alura and sent her flying over the top with the pleasure erupting through every part of her body.  
  
The look of desire burning through Alex’s eyes told one thing and one thing alone. Alura belonged to Alex. And Alex was going to take her in every single way possible. Alura bounced a little bit higher, crashing down onto Alex when the cock thrust into her.  
  
She held her mind in pleasure. Feeling the moment. Feeling everything just erupted through her body. She could taste it, she could feel it, she could experience everything. Alura just let herself completely loose with pleasure and came hard.  
  
“Once more.”  
  
Alura thought it would be more than one more. Alex’s brilliant alien suit hit all of the pleasure centers into her body and made Alura just hot as hell and ready to burst.  
  
Her toes curled, cumming alongside of Alex one more time. Alex met Alura’s thrusts and buried blast after blast of heaveningly juices inside of Alura.  
  
Kara’s body, quivering at the edge of the edge, called Alura over. Alura smacked her lips as Alex pulled her away.  
  
“Go and tend to your daughter.”  
  
A loud smack to Alura’s ass enticed her to do just that. She looked down, with Kara’s thighs spread and ready to be presented. Alura leaned in and kissed away at Kara’s tender thighs, licking her juices and making her just squirm all over the bed from the kisses.  
  
Alex moved in position to pleasure both mother and daughter. This would be delightful, and she would get them both screaming and cumming all over the place in no time.

* * *

  
Hours passed before Alura could pull herself away from the session with Alex and Kara. She moved across the hallway, to check up on Lena and Gwen, to see how they were holding up.  
  
The door, slightly ajar, enticed Alura to step forward. Lena, naked, bent a naked Gwen over the bed. Gwen had been wrapped up in her own webbing fluid and Lena now fucked a bent over Gwen in the ass from behind. Every slapping motion echoed across the room and enticed Alura to take a further step into the room.  
  
Lena caught the image of Alura, dressed in a hastily thrown on robe in the room. The robe which slipped and exposed Alura’s nice legs and breasts.  
  
“You’re not the Kryptonian I expected, but you’ll do nicely. Just let me wrap things up here a bit.”  
  
A cumming Gwen let out her moans of pleasure and Lena finished slamming into Gwen’s ass on the bed. She left the dildo in Gwen’s ass and Lena, in three swift movements, crossed the room. She came behind Alura and undid her robe to slide it down to the ground.  
  
Not that Alura was going to avoid being naked anyway. Lena stood behind her and cupped Alura’s breasts.  
  
“Did I mention how lovely you were to us?” Lena asked. “Kara is lucky to have two mother figures so brilliant...three if you count Astra.”  
  
“Yes, I’d count her,” Alura said. “So your mother…”  
  
“Biological dead, step...well let’s not talk about her,” Lena said. “Let’s consider what I’m going to do with you. After all, we’re practically family. And I should get to know you.”  
  
Lena had Alura right in the palm of her hand. This little encounter served as a reminder Alura had a lot in common with her dear daughter, namely some of the same weak points. Which Lena exploited, with all she could. She kissed down Alura’s shoulder and made her just break out in a tender sigh of pleasure which echoed across the room.  
  
“I’m going to get to know you very well,” Lena breathed in Alura’s ear. “And you would like that, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Alura nodded and Lena pushed her fingers into Alura’s pussy and made Alura ride them. Two, three, it did not matter at this time. Lena worked Alura and worked her hard. She had already been tender and sexually aroused from the encounter with Alex and Kara earlier.  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
Lena pulled her fingers from Alura’s pussy and shoved them into her mouth. She locked eyes with the crystal, which meant Gwen could see the lustful reflection in her eyes. A soft moan coming from the tied up blonde on the bed inspired Lena to drive her fingers all the way into Alura’s tight pussy and stimulate her all of the way.  
  
“I’ve got what it takes, don’t I?” Lena asked. “Everything to drive you completely and utterly mad with pleasure. Don’t I?”  
  
“Mmmm yes, keep fucking me!”  
  
Alura had been bent over at the waist and Lena showed her talents by eating Alura out. Lena knew all of the right spots to take to drive Alura completely mad. She pulled out of Alura’s pussy, spun her around and made out very aggressively with Alura.  
  
Practically, Lena stuffed her tongue down the throat of the woman who was very nearly her mother-in-law, well one of them anyway. And Alura succumbed to the touch.  
  
“Like, mother, like daughter,” Lena said. “I wonder how you would react if I kissed you right here.”  
  
Alura bent down and Lena kissed her thigh, making her moan. Very well it turned out. Lena licked up Alura’s honey pot and moved over to rub a single finger against Alura’s pussy.  
  
Gwen pulled away from the webbing and cupped Lena’s breasts from behind. She played with Lena’s chest and decided to take a spin enjoying Alura’s nice round breasts. The two brilliant women sucked and pleasured Alura all over.  
  
Alura In-Ze’s mind almost broke from what they did next. They pinned on either side of her with Lena sucking her pussy and Gwen rimming her ass. The two talented tongues and mouths introduced waves of pleasure, almost mind breaking in essence and Alura could hardly wait to have her mind broken over and over again by these two.  
  
Lena locked her eyes Alura and dared her not to cum. That was one challenge which Alura would happily deny herself from completely. She thrust in and launched her warm juices into Lena’s mouth as Lena sucked them down.  
  
Gwen pulled away and the two brainy women made out with each other, just inches away from the piping hot pussy of the third. Alura thrust her hips forward, to try and get some kind of relief. Gwen thrust her finger inside of Alura and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“That’s enough,” Lena said. “Give it here, Gwendolyn.”  
  
Gwen received a stern licking of her finger. Lena licked every single last drop of cum and Gwen shuddered as Lena took Gwen’s pussy. Gwen thrust her hips forward onto Lena’s hand and the warm honey shot out sticking to her fingers.  
  
“Taste how sweet she is.”  
  
Alura took the offering and sucked Gwen’s juices. Oh, yes, it tasted so good. She tasted every last drop of cum flowing off of Lena’s hand and Alura could not get enough of it.  
  
A sweep brought both of them down onto the bed, and Lena, with a fresh strap on, bent both Alura and Gwen on the bed. She fingered both of them.  
  
“Fair is fair, Alura deserves this more than you do.”  
  
A protesting Gwen kept her desires at bay, or rather Lena did, by stroking Gwen’s folds. Each warm touch and talented cupping motion of her pussy brought Gwen all the way over the edge.  
  
Alura closed her eyes and Lena made all of her dreams come true when slamming all the way into Alura’s hungry cunt from behind. She leaned in and cupped Alura’s tits, squeezing them and releasing them in several fluid motions.  
  
“Mmm, cum with me.”  
  
The intense stimulation of her body showed Alura that Lena knew how to hit every pleasure center on her, all of them at the same time. Getting her tight cunt stuffed and filled endlessly made Alura’s warm body just explode with endless pleasure.  
  
“Keep it up, don’t stop, don’t you ever stop,” Alura cried out.  
  
“Never.”  
  
“Keep...stop...keep!”  
  
Oh dear, Lena seemed to have broken Gwen. A wicked smile came over Lena’s face when she pushed all the way in. Doing what she could with her fingers while keeping her other hand firmly into Alura and spearing into her.  
  
“Like mother, like daughter.”  
  
Lena blew on Alura’s neck and Alura tensed up around Lena’s thrusting toy. Carefully, with measured motions, Lena basked in the moment and basked in both of these women cumming alongside of her. To the point where she would have to cum herself.  
  
Gwen and Alura broke first and came all over the place. Lena followed right behind them and rode them to the breaking point and to the end, enjoying their mutual orgasms.  
  
The aftermath, and juices flowed, in more ways than one. Lena pulled away from both Alura and Gwen. The two women turned around and climbed on top of Lena. Lena stroked their luscious heads of hair as both women lowered themselves in tandem. Lena whipped her head back and enjoyed the savior feeling of both Alura and Gwen suckling on her breasts.  
  
Today had been a brilliant day, in many ways. And things would heat up, as Alex and Kara would be joining them before too long, unless Lena misread the signs.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part Of a Two Chapter Set(5 and 6) on January 24th, 2020.**


	5. Chapter 5(1/24/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 5)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Alura laid on the bed, with all four of the visiting women worshipping her for her hospitality. Alex, Gwen, Kara, and Lena took turns pleasuring Alura’s body all over, covering it with kisses. The Kryptonian moaned when they covered it all over.  
  
First, Kara leaned in and brushed her mother’s hair away from her eyes before pressing their lips together. Alura and Kara passionately made out in a way which was beyond anything a mother or a daughter could ever do. Kara’s warm, savory lips locked onto Alura’s and sucked on them, aggressively molding them together.  
  
Then Gwen leaned, in kissing Alura’s thighs all over. Alura’s hips bucked up off of the bed and into Gwen’s fingers, leaning all the way into the bed. Gwen yanked her fingers out of Alura’s warm, gushing pussy and rubbed them all over her face. Alura slipped her mouth down onto Gwen’s fingers and sucked them hard while Kara moved in to kiss her breasts.  
  
After Lena briefly pleasured Kara’s body, she did the same to Alura. She kissed the right side while Gwen kissed the left side. Alura closed her eyes and allowed everything to hit her, stunningly.  
  
Not to be outdone, Alex climbed on top of Alura’s face and ground her wet pussy all over her. Alura grabbed Alex’s hips and dug her warm mound onto her face. Each push of her hips, drove Alex all the way down onto her and made her moan.  
  
“Good!” Alex gasped out.  
  
Alura took turns eating out all four of the women after she had been done to Alex. Lena received a full eating out. Then Gwen received a full attention from Alura, swiping her tongue in and out of her pussy. And then Kara, Kara got the best attention, being Alura’s daughter.  
  
Both mother and daughter rested in a sixty-nine position, enjoying each other. Their tongues moved back in forth in a sense to penetrate each other. They sent electrical feelings down each other’s bodies.  
  
“Well, looks like it’s the three of us now,” Alex said.  
  
Alex cupped Gwen’s face and kissed her aggressively while teasing Lena with a stray tentacle. Lena’s hips moved back and forth, shoving her warm pussy against the probing tentacle. Her folds humped back and force.  
  
Lena moaned at Alex’s touch. Alex cupped Lena’s breast and sucked on it, very aggressively. The loud sounds echoed across the room with Alex toying with Lena all over and making her body heat up. She pulled back and basked in the moment.  
  
Two fingers jammed into Lena and Gwen. Both ladies slumped down onto the bed, their hips moving back and forth as Alex finger-banged the two of them.  
  
“Let it all go,” Alex breathed.  
  
Lena closed her eyes and allowed every sense to overwhelm her hot body. Alex hit all of the right buttons and made Lena writh back and forth on the bed. Alex pulled her wet fingers from Lena and jammed htem all the way down her throat.  
  
Receiving more of the same, more than Gwen’s spider sense tingled. Her body had been rocked constantly, backing and forth. She could feel those tremors erupting through her body, and then finally, she exploded all over.  
  
Alex leaned back and savored the juices of both of her lovers. She cast an eye on Kara who had now mounted her mother and scissored her. She briefly crawled over, squeezed Kara’s hips and kissed her very vigorously around the back of the neck.  
  
The deep moans from Alura continued. Kara’s talented hand moved in to squeeze Alura’s breasts and worship them like the fine pillars they deserved to be. Kara kissed her several times over, Alura’s nipple sticking up and demanding some fine attention. Kara nibbled, sucked, and licked Alura’s nipple while it rose up into her mouth.  
  
“Kara!” Alura cried out.  
  
The sounds of her mother calling her name only spurred Kara on. Kara ground her hips up against Alura, increasing the heat both of the women felt with each other.  
  
The hot breathing continued to intensify throughout the room. Lena laid on top of Gwen and Alex mounted Lena from behind. She wiggled against the pussies of both of these women, teasing their entrances with her fingers. Alex nibbled down their necks.  
  
“Closer,” Alex said. “You want this, don’t you?”  
  
No need to answer with words. The state of their bodies answered the best. Alex drove herself into Lena, stretching her warm and wet core out with a long cock. Alex pressed on down, riding the hell out of Lena and slapping herself down onto her.  
  
“YES!”  
  
Oh the cries of four women filled the room, with Alex being the most restrained. She pulled Lena away from Gwen to play with Lena’s breasts. And then Alex grabbed onto Gwen’s heaving chest as well and alternated movement for movement, touching them all over.  
  
Alura threw her head back and Kara furiously masturbated her own mother. Alura bit down on her lip and let another orgasm flow.  
  
Kara yanked her fingers from Alura’s scorching honeypot and licked them clean. Watching her daughter do this just made Alura want more. Alura sat up and kissed Kara madly. The two increased their motions and Alura dove on in to lap Kara’s juices up.  
  
Alex pinned both Lena and Gwen over the side of the bed. Their ripe asses and wet slits opened up. Alex created four cocks and double stuffed them into the ass, stuffing the holes. Two stray tentacles leaned over the side of the bed and jammed into the throats of both Lena and Gwen, aggressively ramming them and making them moan.  
  
Oh, Lena could just feel it. Her body heating up and the lust only increasing. Her loins burned and released juices all over the bed.  
  
One look at Gwen’s eyes, also burning with lust, showed what Alex was doing to her as well. Both of their bodies turned and twisted. Lena could feel it, feel every inch of her body being rubbed. All of the hot spots within her were stimulated.  
  
Alex picked up the pace and made Lena and Gwen moan. A tingling almost erupted through Alex’s loins as well the faster she pounded all the way inside of them. She leaned in, kissing their necks and making them softly cry out for more.  
  
“Almost there,” Alex said.  
  
Lena and Gwen could do little more than moan around the tentacles while they smashed their tight bodies. Lena and Gwen jerked back and forth, milking Alex’s thrusts with their tight pussies and asses. The faster Alex moved in, almost like a blur, the more they enjoyed what was happening. And they enjoyed what was happening a whole lot, as their pulsing bodies drank in what Alex was doing.  
  
They came, one more time, and harder than ever before. They blasted Alex’s thrusting tentacles with juices. The faster she rode them, the harder they came, and the harder then came, the more she absorbed in.  
  
Kara had been so involved with fucking her mother, that she barely could sense Alex behind her. Alex climbed in behind Kara and spread her legs.  
  
“So good,” Alex said before burying her face into Kara’s twat.  
  
Kara grabbed onto the edge of the headboard. Alex eating her out sent Kara over the edge with pleasure. Every swipe of her tongue entered Kara’s body and stimulated her pleasure centers many times over.  
  
And the sweet nectar coming out of Kara only heated up Alex. Her symbiotic suit went wild, caressing and groping the bodies of both Alura and Kara. The two Kryptonian women moaned in an very appreciative manner as Alex took charge.  
  
Finally, Alex pulled away, and pinned both of her soon to be lovers onto the bed. She climbed on top of Kara and Alura. The two women pinned down and squirmed.  
  
“Like mother, like daughter.”  
  
Neither of them could disagreed. Alex ravished their fine chests, and licked and sucked on their necks, causing a moan to echo throughout the room. Alex left marks which might not heal for several times, but the true mark she would leave would be to come.  
  
Alex rammed down into Kara and Alura. Their bodies betrayed them, not that Alex minded it doing so. Their hot cunts clamped all the way down onto her.  
  
“I know you want this so badly,” Alex said. “You can’t hide your arousal from us.”  
  
Kara closed her eyes. Both Alex, and the suit fucked her and Kara saw entire constellations from the depths which Alex drove it. Especially when Alex licked the sweat off of Kara’s fine, thrusting body, like some kind of sweet, sweet nectar.  
  
“Yes, you just accept it and take us, because we’re yours, Alexandra!” Alura moaned.  
  
Alex rewarded her host with a tender kiss, which contrasted with the long, vigorous fucking she gave her. The thrusts deepened and Alura’s warm core milked Alex every time she entered her body. The two exchanged motions, thrusting back and forth with each other.  
  
Kara slumped down onto the bed which allowed Alex one on one time with Alura. Alura’s eyes looked up and Alex resembled a goddess. She mounted Alura on the bed and pounded her tight pussy, silly. Alura thrust up to meet Alex and the two joined each other in a tender makeout session.  
  
Slowly, surely, Alura could feel the energies built up in her body. Alex found a way to bring them out and she leaned in to milk away at Alura’s breasts. Alura just screamed out and Alex slammed into her body, making her cum.  
  
“We have you now,” Alex said.  
  
And speaking of being have, Kara could feel a set of warm lips brushing down onto the back of her shoulder. Lena’s breasts dug against Kara’s back and her hands moved down to cup Kara’s inner thigh and squeeze it.  
  
“I’ve missed this,” Lena said. “Are we going to do this now?”  
  
“Uh huh,” Kara moaned out.  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
Lena dug her fingers into Kara’s warm gushing twat and fingered her. While Gwen leaned into Kara’s other side and sucked on her breasts. The two horny blondes made out while Lena reached around to grope Gwen’s ass. The hands of all three women played with each other, entering a warm and savory looking threesome.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Kara’s holes had been played with and they had been dug into with endless arousal. Lena and Gwen pushed Kara back and forth making her moan.  
  
And off on the edge of the bed, Alura thrusted her hips up and met with Alex. Alex dug her hands into Alura’s chest and rode her.  
  
“I still haven’t thanked you properly.”  
  
Alura leaned in and felt her asshole being penetrated by Alex. Oh, she had enjoyed being thanked, very heavily. And Alex could thank her brains out for what all Alura came. Every thrust buried her deep inside of her body, making her moan.  
  
The explosions and the orgasms of both mother and daughter could be heard. Alex pounded Alura while Gwen and Lena took liberties with Kara all the way across the room. Alex kissed Alura while riding her holes and stretching them out.  
  
The second Alex finished with Alura, she could see Gwen crawling over, breaking from Lena and Kara to join them. Alex could think of a few possibilities of how to increase this fun they were all having tonight.  
  
“Come here, Gwen.”  
  
Gwen climbed on top of Alex and mounted her. The slickness slid all the way into Gwen, and stretched out her warm hole, clamping down onto her throbbing hard cock. Alex cupped Gwen’s chest and squeezed her perfect tits and ass while she went down.  
  
Lena rode Kara to an orgasm while feeling Alex’s presence creep slowly, edging into her back gates and pleasuring her. She let out a little moan and knew the fun increased with each passing moment.  
  
Despite the host the four women intended to thank being put out of commission, they could still have some fun with each other. Lena, Alex, Kara and Gwen swapped partners throughout the evening.  
 **[The Plot Intervenes In the Next Chapter.](https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/01/vacation-chapter-61242020-update-2-of-2.html) **


	6. Chapter 6(1/24/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 6)**   
****

* * *

**  
**All good things came to an end and this trip to Argo ended. Alura joined Kara, Lena, Gwen, and Alex on the trip back, to make sure they arrived home safely.  
  
“So, what do you have?” Kara asked.  
  
“Memory crystals,” Alura commented. “I’m sure Astra would appreciate them, and it would give her a little piece of home. I just don’t understand why she did not make the trip, time has passed, and all has been forgiven. She paid her debt.”  
  
Kara sighed, Astra likely still wrestled with ghosts from her time in the Phantom Zome and some of the more questionable decisions she made. Given how the Council were not reasonable, she double downed and one two stubborn forces met, it was very awful.  
  
“Well, let’s go home,” Kara said.  
  
“You okay?” Alex asked.  
  
“Yeah, I’m grand,” Kara said. “I’m sure everyone will be happy to see us. And we can get back to business as usual back on Earth.”  
  
The ship lifted off of the ground and the warp drive activated. Before they could make it back to Earth, a wave of energy erupted through the ship.  
  
Gwen’s spider sense kicked in just seconds before the energy wave cut through the ship.  
  
Lena’s eyes widened, as Gwen and Kara both vanished from the ship. And the ship, with Alura, Lena, and Alex inside, spiraled out of control and was about ready to spiral and crash into some kind of alien world.  
  
“What happened?” Lena demanded.  
  
“I don’t know, brace yourselves for impact!” Alura yelled.

* * *

  
Back in the Old West, a time anomaly brought Genghis Khan to reek havoc. Thankfully, the Legends were there to stop him before there was damage done to time and space. Sara Lance, Captain of the Waverider, massaged her temples. She turned to her team, as they wrapped up another mission.  
  
The hairs on the back of Sara’s neck stood up straight and a ripple of energy erupted through the ship. Sara watched one by one as her team members disappeared, before Sara did.  
  
Sara landed on the ground. She was on some rock of a planet. Some of the buildings looked like Earth, but they most certainly were not Earth.  
  
“Okay, where am I?” Sara asked. “Gideon? Can you hear me?”  
  
No answer, and something, somewhere, blocked Sara’s transmission. She closed her eyes and looked around. The wind blew in her hair and Sara just took her steps on the ground.  
  
“Can anyone hear me?” Sara asked.  
  
The blonde time traveler could feel something completely off about the atmosphere around her. She could not pick it up off hand. She had no team, no ship, and she had been stranded on an alien world, with nothing but the clothes on her back. And that was not good.  
  
“Okay, I guess I keep walking until I run into someone.”  
  
Thankfully, Sara’s time in the League of Assassins have given her some survival skills. She picked up a sword which had been dropped to the ground. The person who it belonged to had not not been found.  
  
“You dare?”  
  
Sara turned around and noticed a large brute of a man obliterate two men dressed in what appeared to be beekeeper outfits.  
  
“You will not stop me from claiming this world for the glory of Apokolips!” the brute of a man bellowed. “All will bow down before the might of Kalibak!”  
  
This man, Kalibak, shrugged off the attack of the third beekeeper man. He had some kind of energy weapon, or some sort, but it did not even penetrate Kalibak’s skin. Kalibak rocked him back with a kick.  
  
“You dare?”  
  
Kalibak jumped down onto the ground in front of Sara and rocked the ground. Sara took a step back and realized that the brute of a man was talking to her. And he had intended to make Sara his next target.  
  
“Mmm, you are a human,” Kalibak said. “A prize for conquering this world.”  
  
Oh, Sara did not like the sound of that one.  
  
“Okay, big guy, let’s see if you’re as tough as you really look.”  
  
Sara used her speed to circumvent Kalibak’s punch and send him crashing down to the ground. She jumped on his back and impacted the side of Kalibak’s neck with punches, before the brute of a man practically ragdolled Sara off like she was nothing.  
  
The impact sent Sara spiking to the ground, the wind knocked out of her body. Sara struggled to stand up and Kalibak almost planted his foot through her back. Sara blocked it just barely and swept the man’s leg out from underneath him.  
  
He rose a club and bellowed to swing it at Sara.  
  
It turned out this bastard was as tough as he looked.

* * *

  
Caitlin Snow slipped out of her guise of Killer Frost.  
  
“Got, this one,” Caitlin said. “Stopped him cold and….”  
  
A wave of energy shot through Caitlin. She could barely react before it swept Caitlin off of her feet and disappeared into a blink of an eye.  
  
“Barry?” Caitlin asked. “Nora? Cisco? Iris? Anyone?”  
  
No answer, no answer at all. Caitlin Snow heard nothing but static. She had been cut off by the rest of the team and on some world which resembled Earth in some of the structures. Trees like Earth, buildings like Earth, even a small patch of grass resembled Earth.  
  
The only thing was that a Red sun of all things beat over this pseudo-planet. Caitlin shook her head.  
  
‘Heads up, we’ve got trouble.’  
  
Killer Frost’s warning caused Caitlin to back off. A glowing purple monster, made completely of sludge dropped down. Caitlin turned back into Killer Frost and retracted two icicle swords, preparing to defend herself against this monster, whatever the hell he was.  
  
“HURT!”  
  
And it could speak. Of course, Killer Frost would be loath to call it intelligent, because many politicians spoke and Frost would not call them intelligent either.  
  
This monster of a man dove down at Killer Frost. She noticed two soldiers down on the ground and they wore uniforms adorned with a strange symbol. Upon closer inspection, they resembled the mythological beast known as a hydra. And severely burned by their attempted handling of the  
  
“Freeze,” Killer Frost said.  
  
She held her hand out and the blast of ice struck the creature. It did not freeze in its path and just smashed through. Forcing Killer Frost to duck and role and avoid being buried in whatever that toxic substance was. She flung three icicles at the creature in an attempt to make it fade.  
  
Those soldiers were trying to use some kind of containment system to get the creature trapped. If Caitlin could only get it working. Of course, easier said than done with the monster attacking Caitlin at every waking moment of her life.

* * *

  
Sara did not know when this battle ended up going the wrong way. Kalibak attempted to club her head in and Sara wanted to avoid it happening. None of her team or the Waverider reached out to Sara, and Sara could not reach out to it.  
  
From the mountaintop, Kara climbed up. The red sun beating down on her head indicated she would not be getting her powers back anytime soon.  
  
And Kara peered down, eyes widening. She noticed the White Canary fighting Darkseid’s son, Kalibak. The Girl of Steel would not stand by and sit idle while watching the fight.  
  
“Supergirl?” Sara asked.  
  
Boom, Kara lowered it on the back of Kalibak’s head, although not with the same force. Kalibak turned around and grabbed Kara by the throat and tossed her off to the side.  
  
“You are a fool to try and fight me, Kryptonian,” Kalibak said. “Look above you. With his red sun, you are weak and pathetic as the humans that you try and defend and…..”  
  
Boom, Sara send Kalibak flying when she slammed a mine cart into the side of his chest. That sent Kalibak flying into the some jagged rocks which crumbled as he connected.  
  
“And you talk too much,” Sara said.  
  
“He’s from Apokolips, they’re all chatty,” Kara groaned. “So, are you okay?”  
  
“I should be asking the same about you,” Sara said. “And we’re not done yet.”  
  
Kalibak roared and jumped to his feet. Kara noticed a couple of barrels, with a toxic warning on them.  
  
“You don’t happen to have a lighter, or something, do you?” Kara asked.  
  
“Yeah, had to take it away from Mick, why?” Sara asked.  
  
“Keep him distracted, I’ve got an idea,” Kara said.  
  
“Is it a good idea?”  
  
“Well, is it an idea, isn’t it?”  
  
Better than anything, Sara supposed. Sara passed Kara the lighter and she turned to engage Kalibak, sword back in hand. Kalibak landed onto the ground next to her.  
  
“I will bury you for what you’ve done,” Kalibak said. “You can save yourself by dropping to your knees and begging for forgiveness.”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Sara said.  
  
“Your funeral.”  
  
“Already had a couple.”  
  
Sara dodged Kalibaks motions and avoided them with fluid precision. His punches sailed over Sara’s head and Sara hit him the ribs from the sword. He was a durable person and could take a lot of punishment, but she did not need to take Kalibak down directly. Sara caught Kara’s eyes. Kara rolled the barrel into the cave and Sara leaned back and blinded Kalibak with a flare before kicking him just at the right portion to send him into the cave.  
  
“Run!”  
  
Kara launched a lit lighter into the cave and the highly explosive chemicals caused an explosion. Kalibak’s angry scream resounded as the cave rocks buried him completely alive.  
  
The dust settled and Supergirl and White Canary watched as Kalibak’s limp, ashened hand, stuck out from underneath all of the rocks which he had been buried in.  
  
“So, will he survive?” Sara asked.  
  
“Likely,” Kara said. “We better move.”  
  
Sara had questions, and really she hoped Kara would have answers.  
  
“We better get you patched up, you took some hits,” Kara said to Sara.  
  
“And you’re bleeding,” Sara said.  
  
Kara lifted up her arm and sure enough she was bleeding. They would have to find some kind of shelter tonight.

* * *

  
Alex found herself separated from the rest of her companions. Gwen and Kara vanished off to who knows where, Alura and Lena had been separated from an Earthquake, and the ship, well Alex could not repair the ship without Alura or Kara’s help, so she was on foot.  
  
And she was in this weird, twisted Earth like world. Something had been very different about it though. The Red Sun being the most obvious difference, but there were others as well.  
  
The sounds of battle piqued Alex’s interest. She rushed down to see the fight. She recognized one of the fighters, a purple toxic monster, as Plasimus, an experiment gone wrong, and the other was Killer Frost, better known as Caitlin Snow, at least Alex thought she was. Kara was the one who went on an adventure to an alternate Earth, and Alex had been a bit miffed because Kara mentioned there being some very attractive woman there.  
  
Regardless, Alex jumped down, all Venomized and jumped down, to slam into the back of the creature.  
  
“I don’t know what you are, or who you are but thanks,” Killer Frost said.  
  
“We have to find a way to contain it,” Alex said.  
  
“Looks like these guys were already on it,” Killer Frost said. “Alright, Snow, it’s your game now. Good luck...keep it off of her when she was working.”  
  
The suit shielded Alex from the negative effects of the toxic monster which allowed Caitlin to get to work on the containment unit. She noticed a couple of flaws. Thankfully the scraps left around the camp allowed her to piece things together.  
  
“Lure him this way!” Caitlin yelled.  
  
Alex drove Plasimus into the containment cell and he had been contained. The energy waves turned him into a normal, albeit naked man, who passed out. Cold and shivering, he dropped down to the ground.  
  
“We have to move,” she said. “My name’s Alex, perhaps you met my sister. Kara?”  
  
“Oh, yes, you’re Kara’s sister, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Caitlin said. “Doctor Caitlin Snow, and my other half is Killer Frost. It’s a bit complicated, but….”  
  
“Perhaps you should explain your backstory later,” Alex said. “There’s a cosmic storm coming. We don’t want to be outside when it does.”  
  
“How do you know?” Caitlin asked.  
  
“My suit told me,” Alex said. “Long story. Tell you later.”  
  
Oh, Caitlin would enjoy the tale. It appeared they both had some stories to tell. Right now, they had to find shelter, and an unoccupied lab up on the hill top overlooking a body of water proved to be the ideal situation now.

* * *

  
Through the orbs, the figure in the shadows observed Supergirl and White Canary and Killer Frost and Alex Danvers from the shadows.  
  
“Some of the players are here, but the game is barely afoot. As new bonds are forged, let’s see how they hold up with the darkness which is to come.”  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Part Set(7 and 8) on January 31st, 2020.**


	7. Chapter 7(1/31/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 7:**   
****

* * *

Caitlin and Alex found cover in the lab. Security systems, monitoring systems, pretty much everything they needed up and running. And hopefully Alex would be able to find Kara, Lena, Alura, and Gwen in due time. She just needed to regroup and plan.  
  
Right now, they also found a soft bed. Which Alex wrapped her arms and legs around Caitlin and kissed her madly. It started with a gentle embrace of thanks, but something spurred them on. Alex in particular ran her hand up Caitlin’s thigh and stroked her hungrily, getting closer and closer to her panties and edging Caitlin towards a very light orgasm.  
  
Caitlin could not believe how talented Alex was. Yet, it made her hungry and wanting more. Alex’s suit parted and revealed her pussy. Caitlin smiled and leaned down to kiss Alex. Each of her kisses grew with slurps going down her warm and wet nether regions. Caitlin licked her lips when viewing the sweet pussy.  
  
“I want you so badly,” Caitlin said.  
  
“Go and take it,” Alex said.  
  
Caitlin took the invitation and kissed Alex’s warm nether lips to suck on her. Alex parted Caitlin’s gorgeous brunette hair when Caitlin went down on Alex. Caitlin breathed in heavily and drank the heavenly nectar from Alex, enjoying her all over.  
  
After a long slurping sensation, Caitlin pulled off. She turned around, flipping her skirt up, and Alex yanked Caitlin’s panties. She tasted Caitlin’s sweet pussy, which tasted like ice cream. Alex swirled her tongue back and forth, edging Caitlin to a very powerful and sensational orgasm. She nibbled on Caitlin’s slit and enjoyed the taste of the brainy scientist’s warm mound.  
  
“ALEX!”  
  
Caitlin’s entire body turned into a molten hot fire. She pulled away and Caitlin’s lower body created an icicle attached to her pelvis. Alex ran her tongue down Caitlin’s hardened moisture as she slipped into full Killer Frost mode.  
  
Frost and Snow both entered a stage of heightened arousal. Alex went down on her, slurping on her long ice rod. The tendrils whipped out and pinned Caitlin onto the bed, stroking her breasts while Alex utilized her tongue on her.  
  
“Melts in my mouth.”  
  
“Wow, you’re like a walking hentai,” Killer Frost commented. “I’m ready to have fun.”  
  
Alex’s tentacles wiggled against Caitlin’s hot body. She had no idea the fun they were about ready to have. The two gorgeous women made out, their tongues dancing together. Caitlin sucked face with Alex, very aggressively and Alex returned the favor. Their lips, swollen, and tongues moist battled for control.  
  
“You have no idea the fun we can have.”  
  
Oh, Caitlin endeavored to find out. Alex nibbled Caitlin’s jawline, kissing her very aggressively. Their tongues met together, in a passionate tangle. Tongue on tongue, pushing back and forth until Caitlin moaned underneath Alex’s attack.  
  
Alex spread Caitlin’s legs and slowly, but enjoyed the wet insides of the gorgeous woman as she squirmed. Caitlin’s breasts heaved and Alex smiled when nibbling on them. She sucked, slurped, and just pleased Alex many times over, getting her dripping hot and heavy.  
  
“We can have a lot of fun when I’m done with you,” Alex teased.  
  
Caitlin and Alex dueled for dominance with their tongues meeting together. Alex won the battle and forcefully kissed Caitlin into submission. She shifted between Snow to Frost, both sides enjoying what Alex was doing to her.  
  
After several long minutes of teasing, Alex speared deep into Caitlin’s body. The feeling of Caitlin sucking Alex’s heat from her body only made her tense up for a moment. Alex locked onto Caitlin’s nipple and squeezed it tight, sucking it like a frozen treat.  
  
“I can’t help myself.”  
  
“Neither can we.”  
  
Caitlin, or rather Killer Frost, would have made a comment about Alex referring to herself with plural pronouns. However, Caitlin’s entire mind shut down and she focused on the pleasure cascading through her body with Alex dominating and delving in all of her holes. Alex rode her faster and faster and made Caitlin’s toes curl.  
  
Said toes with Alex sucked on while fucking Caitlin. Caitlin could not believe this kinky girl feasted on her toes like candy. Only the slightest sounds of muffled screams followed from Alex driving all the way into her lover’s wet cunt.  
  
“Perfect, lose it for me,” Alex said. “Let it go.”  
  
Oh, thankfully Alex did not break out into song, because Frost would have to put her foot down on that one. Caitlin’s hips met Alex. The two lovers raced to a very intense orgasm with Caitlin clamping down onto Alex when she thrusted inside. Going deeper until Caitlin and Alex came quite explosively at the same time.  
  
They came up for air, and Alex bent Caitlin over the bed. The tendrils pulled Caitlin’s limbs back and Alex fucked her vigorously. Alex moved her hips in a blurring motion and stuffed herself deep into Caitlin who clutched her a bit harder until exploding all over the place.  
  
The kisses hit Caitlin at all of the right points and sucked her. Every time Caitlin came, she saw stars which bombarded the meta’s eyeballs and intensified her emotions. Alex worshipped her body all over, and made Caitlin edge a little bit closer to the breaking point.  
  
One more touch and Caitlin came so hard, frosting over all of the windows in the process. A light caress of Caitlin’s chin when Alex leaned in towards her.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve quite had that reaction on another woman.”  
  
Caitlin leaned in and kissed Alex’s lips and the two edged together to their mutual climax. This time, Alex’s juices spurted all over Caitlin’s warm pussy as she rocked back and forth. The heat of their intense bodies left Caitlin to practically melt underneath Alex’s thrusts prior to them basking in the afterglow.  
  
Seconds passed and they wondered what their next move would be. The sound of an alarm from outside jerked Alex and Caitlin away from each other. They tensed up before Alex recognized the visitors.  
  
“Alura? Lena?”  
X-X-X  
Lena had been a bit banged up and she had been moved into the next room to rest after Caitlin patched her up the best they can. Alex lead Alura off to rest as well.  
  
“You okay?” Alex asked.  
  
“I feel a bit funny,” Alura admitted. “Every since those pink rocks...my body feels like it’s burning up.”  
  
Alex realized what Alura encountered straight away. Pink Kryptonite and Alex had to take some drastic action to appease her sister’s birth mother. Alex grabbed Alura’s shoulders and kissed her hard before the madness from the rocks overtook her.  
  
“Lena is….”  
  
Caitlin stopped cold the second she entered the room and viewed Alura and Alex in a very steamy makeout session, their tongues clashing together. Alura’s fingers edged against the back of Alex’s head while deepening a very hungry and very passionate kiss which got even more intense through each motion when they sucked on each other’s lips.  
  
“Okay?” Caitlin asked.  
  
“Sorry, she’s...she’s got an infection,” Alex said. “And the best way to deal with it is to sweat it out.”  
  
Caitlin just shrugged and joined Alex in kissing Alura. First with clothes, and then without. The two lovely ladies took Alura into bed and kissed away at her body. Their hands moved onto Alura’s tits and squeezed them hard, making her moan aggressively as their fingers moved back and forth. And Alex dove down to touch Alura’s hot pussy.  
  
Alura closed her eyes and let her entire body just melt with pleasure. Alex hit all of the right spots, as per usual, and made her hips just jump up and down. Two fingers, three fingers, all of them inside her body, and then Alex pulled them out to feed her juices to Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin crawled between Alura’s legs without words and eat her out. Alura moaned her pleasure and they got even more pleasure from Alex crouching over her face and allowing Alura to eat her out. Alura made a hell of a production, sucking and slurping Alex’s warm pussy, and enjoying every last savory drop of it.  
  
A grinding followed with Alex enjoying Alura’s hot tongue delving all the way inside of her body. Alex bit down on her lip and let out a cry of passion, the faster she drove down into her body. It felt hot, beyond good to feel Alura all the way in her, tonguing her pussy.  
  
Alex came all over Alura’s face, squirting and releasing her juices all in a loop. After coming up, Caitlin dropped down and kissed Alura very vigorously.  
  
“Just keep it up, we’re getting the infection out of her.”  
  
Encouragement followed, with Alex’s fingers diving all the way into Caitlin’s tight pussy and she finger-banged Caitlin. Caitlin’s cunt clutched Alex’s fingers with Alex furiously working her to a feverish ending until Caitlin squirted all over her hand.  
  
Alex took her time in licking up the juices on her hand and savored the moment. Alura pulled up to and in a surprising motion, shoved Caitlin down onto the bed. She had adrenaline and started sucking Caitlin’s tits which caused Caitlin’s face to shift into Killer Frost mode and also her lower regions form the moisture spilling from Caitlin into one large ice cock which was about ready to slam into her body.  
  
Alex pressed her hands down onto the back of Caitlin and kissed her quite vigorously. She moved in, getting closer and closer to the breaking point, until spreading Alura’s asshole and licking it vigorously. Alura let out a cry as Alex moved into her.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you in the ass.”  
  
That matter of fact statement was acceptable by a cry of pleasure. Caitlin drove into Alura’s pussy and Alex slammed into her ass. A double stuffing followed and Alura’s eyes closed to bask in the moment. Four hands worked Alura, touching the Kryptonian woman’s body in all of the right places and stimulating her too well.  
  
Oooh, she felt amazing, being stuffed in both of her holes. Alura felt herself squeezing both Caitlin and Alex as the two beautiful brunettes pleasured a third, well Caitlin turned blonde, but still. Alura found herself too blinded by pleasure to get tied up in petty details.  
  
Right now, she had been tied up by the symbiote, who pushed all the way into Alura’s ass and rocked her body. Every inch of her, had been sent into a spiraling wave. Alex kissed Alura’s neck and sucked on her ear lobe, very hungrily and extremely aggressively. Not to mention loud, she sucked her loud and hungered for her.  
  
“Cum for us,” Alex breathed.  
  
“Both of us,” Caitlin said.  
  
Alura could not do anything, but surrender to the passion shooting through her loins. Her holes, aching and her body craving release experienced the pleasure. Alex and Caitlin stuffed her and thrilled her holes, bringing multiple waves of pleasure.  
  
The end for Alura came with her body collapsing. The two women pulled out of Alura and sucked her nipples and caused her to leak all over the bed. Caitlin and Alex both took down and took turns licking the semi-catatonic Alura until she had been shuddering all over the bed.  
  
“Now, where were we?” Alex said.  
  
Caitlin brought Alex into a long kiss with a grin and spread her legs. Alex’s symbiote retracted and gave Caitlin full access to eating Alex out. The loud, slurping sounds echoed across the room, from Caitlin going down and pleasuring her lover. The tongue drove down into Alex and made her hips just shoot up to meet what Caitlin was doing.  
  
Something like this, Alex’s mind had been revived and Caitlin had been hitting her at all of the right places. A loud slurp echoed throughout the room. Alex leaned in and grabbed Caitlin’s hair before pushing her all the way down.  
  
“Yes,” Alex mewled. “YES!”  
  
Caitlin came back up, licking her lover and kissing her up on the jawline. Despite having her cock already melted by Alura’s heat, Caitlin could create a new one. At the moment, Caitlin decided not to, rather getting on top of Alex and pleasuring her body. The two lustful women kissed and made beautiful music with each other.  
  
“You’re way too much,” Caitlin said.  
  
“Oh, I’m just getting started.”  
  
Caitlin pinned down on the bed, and allowing Alex’s tendrils to rub and pleasure her body sounded to be an ideal next step. Oh yes, she had been building up with intense amounts of pleasure. Alex leaned down and kissed Caitlin’s nipples, sending a feverish pulse through her body. Caitlin squirmed and Alex shoved her fingers into Caitlin, pumping her tight cunt.  
  
“I’m everything you’ve ever wanted,” Alex said. “Deep down, I know you know that.”  
  
And Caitlin did know that. Alex finger-banged Caitlin more aggressively than ever before and got her body just going. Her hips pumping back and forth until juices spurted onto Alex’s fingers. And after Alex had been done, the delicious agent licked out Caitlin and then pulled away.  
  
Alex Danvers grabbed Caitlin Snow by the hips and fucked her tight and close. Caitlin screamed as Alex slammed into her body and stimulated her. Despite having her pussy wrecked, Caitlin kept up with Alex, matching her move from move, stroke for stroke, thrust for thrust.  
  
“I have everything you’ve ever wanted,” Caitlin mewled in Alex’s ear. “Just like that.”  
  
Alex ran her nails down Caitlin’s neck and nodded, thrusting away inside of her lover. The two women matched each other, going deeper until their orgasms approached next to each other. Alex kissed Caitlin, their tongues dancing together with one and another.  
  
“Closer,” Alex moaned in Caitlin’s ear. “Release yourself.”  
  
No holding back now. Caitlin came all over Alex and her pussy flooded Alex, allowing her to go as deep and possible and release her juices into Caitlin’s body.  
  
The two brunettes collapsed down into a warm embrace, breathing heavily. Alex nibbled Caitlin’s lower lip in the process and moved down to play with her chest.  
  
In the aftermath, Alura crawled over to play and both Alex and Caitlin indulged her as well.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8(1/31/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

  
Caitlin stepped into the lab, to join Lena as she leaned back onto the bed. Lena dressed in nothing but a night dress and Caitlin checked her vitals.  
  
“You’re going to make a full recovery,” Caitlin said after a moment.  
  
“Oh, let’s put that to the test?”  
  
And with that, Lena grabbed Caitlin and kissed her. After all, top notch medical care should be thanked and rewarded quite handsomely. Caitlin’s eyes widened from what Lena was doing to her, but she could do nothing else and return the kiss. Caitlin’s mouth molded onto Lena’s, sucking and licking her lips and pulling away.  
  
“Really, are all of you women like that?” Caitlin asked.  
  
Lena only responded with another kiss and suddenly went behind Caitlin to squeeze her chest and then ass. Caitlin succumbed to Lena’s hot touches, and her able fingers, dancing against Caitlin’s hot mound, brought Caitlin to a scream of pleasure.  
  
Seconds passed and clothes ended up on the floor. Caitlin descended down to the ground and found herself between the legs of Lena to give a more intimate examination and eat her out. Lena’s thrusting tongue edged a little bit deeper into Caitlin, stunning her and making her as hot as hell. Lena parted Caitlin’s hair and edged a bit closer, edging towards her face.  
  
“All of us are like that,” Lena concluded. “And you’re just like that as well, Doctor Snow. Your tongue is so warm and so skilled. I’m glad Alex came across you.”  
  
Yes, Caitlin was glad as well. Lena’s honey spurted out and Caitlin sucked it down, hungering for the taste of her lover. The second she came up, Lena stooped down and kissed Caitlin’s lips. Caitlin sucked on Lena’s face and then moved in to kiss her breasts after the kiss broke. Lena ran her hands down Caitlin’s head.  
  
“I’ve got you now. And I love playing with the women I have.”  
  
Caitlin had been laid down on the table, with Lena laying on top of her. Lena’s supple breasts pressed against Caitlin’s upper back and she ground up against her. Those fingers danced into Caitlin’s entrance and made her cry out, beg for an intrusion.  
  
Despite not having any toys at her disposal, Lena made due with what she could. Sliding a pair of fingers into Caitlin, she made Caitlin overflow, and gush all over her hand. Lena extracted her hand every few minutes and savored the taste, licking it up like a favored treat. Caitlin excreted a minty taste which Lena could not have enough of.  
  
Caitlin sprang up, and kissed Lena the moment she pulled her tongue from her. The two lovely women entered a very hot and very passionate makeout session, with Caitlin’s tongue dancing against Lena’s. Their tongues pressed together, in a hot, steamy makeout session which got even hotter the more they worked together.  
  
“Perfect,” Lena breathed in Caitlin’s ear. “I want you so badly.”  
  
Caitlin pressed down onto the table and Lena slid between Caitlin’s legs, scissoring the hell out of her. Caitlin moaned very aggressively, with Lena playing with Caitlin’s breasts and getting her going. Caitlin’s juices slowly solidified thanks to her freezing powers.  
  
A big grin popped over Lena’s face, when grinding her pussy against Caitlin’s prick, edging it closer to her hot core. Lena let out a sharp breath of desire the faster she moved towards Caitlin. Lena lifted up Caitlin’s leg and kissed it.  
  
The two were going to meet together, preparing and readying themselves to get fucked. Caitlin edged a little bit closer into Lena, and pushed her ice cock all the way into Lena’s body, stuffing her all the way and pushing their warm loins together with each other.  
  
“OOOOH YES!” Lena cried out.  
  
Caitlin reversed the position and got the upper hand on Lena. Lena’s eyes, flooding with pleasure, enjoyed Caitlin pushing all the way into her body. Caitlin cupped Lena’s chest and released her breasts, fluidly working her over. A long kiss to her nipple made a loud sound and Caitlin just popped her mouth all over Lena’s tit, working her to a feverish explosion.  
  
“Closer,” Caitlin breathed on Lena’s neck.  
  
Lena just smiled and squeezed Caitlin’s hips, encouraging her to go a little bit deeper. The two women thrust back and forth, meeting the other stroke for stroke. Caitlin drove into Lena and tempted her in ways which Lena could just barely imagine.  
  
Caitlin exploded, her juices melting inside of Lena’s hot pussy. She speared Lena, getting hotter and hotter every time she jammed down into the bed.  
  
“Perfect,” Caitlin said. “Really perfect.”  
  
Lena thought so as well and leaned in to kiss Caitlin’s nipples. Her breasts tasted amazing and Lena could hardly stop sucking on them. Caitlin’s gentle caresses down her scalp had been a contrast to pinning down Lena and roughly fucking her.  
  
Caitlin pulled away and kissed every inch of Lena’s body. It demanded to be worshipped, and Lena accepted it with soft cries. Caitlin landed down Lena’s pussy and sucked it hard before going down on her.  
  
The pussy eating concluded and Caitlin crawled up Lena, to drove her pussy down onto Lena’s face. Lena got the hint and began eating out Caitlin and feeling up her chest and ass. The heat only increased with Lena shoving her tongue into Caitlin and munching on her.  
  
Sex had many amazing healing properties, or so Caitlin believed at this point. To return the favor from Lena eating her out, Caitlin dove down. The two women engaged in mutual oral pleasure in a sixty-nine position with each other.  
  
The sounds of sucking on their pussies grew with intensity. Neither woman backed down from the other. Each of them had something to prove, something to give. Something to really enjoy. Lena and Caitlin shifted back and forth, edging the other to the breaking point until Lena came all over Caitlin’s face and Caitlin did the same to Lena.  
  
They rested in the aftermath, breathing heavily. Neither wanted to move because neither woman wanted to break this up. Finally Caitlin opted to crawl back and take Lena into an embrace and kiss her very intimately.

* * *

  
The two women barely saw Alex coming, at least until she was on top of Caitlin and kissing her while Caitlin kissed Lena. Alex’s warm mouth trailed up the side of Caitlin’s neck and planted numerous hot kisses, getting closer and closer until she was sucking on Caitlin’s ear and the side of her neck, clutching her chest.  
  
“Room for one more,” Alex said.  
  
“Always,” Caitlin agreed.  
  
Alex pried Caitlin away from Lena and the two women entered a steamy makeout session with one another. Their kisses only doubled down, with Caitlin and Alex moving back and forth, their lips pressed over the other and making out in a very intense way.  
  
Positioning Caitlin’s asshole in the right spot, Alex got her nice and wet. Caitlin moaned from Alex touching her and kissing her shoulder in the right place. The fact Caitlin knew Alex made her melt like butter was obvious.  
  
Or at the very least ice cream. Which Alex licked Caitlin’s asshole like and got her nice and wet. Alex’s warm tongue passed through Caitlin’s tight back hole and sent a sensational wave through her body. Alex clutched Caitlin’s chest and nibbled down the side of her neck.  
  
“I want it.”  
  
Alex playing with Caitlin’s cheeks left no room for error or for surprise. Alex Danvers would get what she wanted and get it quite well. The tentacles rubbed Caitlin’s body. Massaged in all of the right spots, Caitlin let out hungry, encouraging moans. Not that Alex needed too much encouragement to get into the right spot and take what she wanted.  
  
“I’m ready,” Alex breathed.  
  
Caitlin’s ass cheeks spread apart and Alex drove all the way into them, pushing Caitlin all the way down and making her cry out in lust. The cock driving down into her body made Caitlin’s head snap back and her moan very loudly and intensely. Alex nibbled Caitlin’s neck until she had been rocking back and forth up and down.  
  
Her ass pressed down onto Alex’s thighs. With a waiting Lena inside. Lena dragged her tongue against Caitlin’s slit and licked the juices up even more. Caitlin threw her head back and Alex cupped her breasts. Hands, mouths, and anything else stimulated Caitlin Snow.  
  
“Perfect,” Alex said. “You’re a keeper.”  
  
“Glad to see you approve,” Caitlin moaned.  
  
Alex did approve, and approve the way Caitlin’s ass felt while Alex was fucking it. A naughty tentacle stretched out and rubbed Lena’s hot pussy, edging it inside of her. The warmth and the juices spurred Alex on.  
  
Lena spread her legs in anticipation for what came next. Alex edged the tentacle inside of her, slowly, teasingly. Massaging her inner walls, Lena clamped down onto it, to feel the naughty appendage dive down a little bit deeper.  
  
Alex pressed up against Caitlin while also driving into Lena. Lena’s tongue briefly left Caitlin’s warm slit and that seemed like a crime. Alex stuffed Caitlin’s hole with three fingers, all of them working in harmony and succession, stuffing her body all over.  
  
“I always approve of a fine thing like you,” Alex said. “I love owning your body. It’s perfect. In every way possible.”  
  
A bit of a delayed response, but wonderful none the less. Caitlin wore a shit ass grin on her face from being fucked so silly and it would not come off.  
  
Alex passed Lena a small piece of the suit, and the suit affixed to her. The two women would take this to the next level.  
  
A surprised, and pleased Caitlin Snow, got the full force of Lena fucking her mouth while Alex plowed into her ass from behind. The two women took turns pounding away at Caitlin’s pussy and making her cry out in lust.  
  
“You are perfect, and don’t let anyone tell you differently.”  
  
Of course, Caitlin would not let such a compliment get to her. Her ego swelled in pride from both Lena and Alex driving into her from behind.  
  
Lena closed her eyes. Far from getting enough of Caitlin’s talented mouth, Lena grabbed ahold of her face and fucked it very intensely and very tight, pounding her face with thrust after thrust until Caitlin was drooling like a crazed animal. Caitlin’s eyes turned blue and the lust burning through them.  
  
Caitlin squirted all over the table, creating another ice dildo. Alex picked it up a free tentacle and jammed it into Caitlin’s cunt, riding the hell out of her. Another hole stuffed, thanks to her own creation, and another exciting encounter occurred.  
  
“Cum for us one more time,” Alex said.  
  
The lust burned through Caitlin’s body, from heat to toe. She twisted, turned, and lost it, exploding all over the place. Sexual adrenaline burning through her body to the point where Caitlin almost slumped between the two women who pinned her back and forth.  
  
Alex and Lena pulled away, with Alex reclaiming her bit of the symbiote. Caitlin slumped down to the ground, half Frost, half Snow, and then she shuddered before turning completely into Caitlin Snow and collapsing down onto the bed.  
  
“Well, she’s something else,” Lena said.  
  
“I know,” Alex said. “Still have a way with women.”  
  
And as if to demonstrate her confidence, Alex pinned Lena against the wall with her tentacles, and edged closer to Lena. Lena’s heated mound craved some attention and Alex gave it to her. She grew the symbiotic cock as big as possible until Lena screamed out she could take no more.  
  
Lena moaned. She might just get a broken pelvis after having all of her injuries tended to, with Alex jackhammering her tight cunt with this cock. She clawed, scratched, and maneuvered herself into the perfect position.  
  
“Cum for me,” Alex said.  
  
The wicked grin on Alex’s face sent a heated feeling through Lena’s loins. Lena pushed on forward, slamming her hips up to meet. Thrusting back and forth, with neither side gaining any kind of distinct advantage, just enjoying what they had to offer.  
  
“Mine,” Alex said. “Always mine.”  
  
“For as long as you can hold me,” Lena said. “Oh, I wonder how good you would be without that suit.”  
  
“And I wonder how good you would be, without your last name.”  
  
Okay, Lena deserved that and Alex nibbled on her nipples. She supposed using the tools they had to their advantage to get out on top would be smart. And Lena’s entire body, flooding with pleasure, only doubled down the faster Alex drove into her body.  
  
A stirring Caitlin Snow from across the room caught Alex’s attention. Alex whipped backwards, slamming her warm tendril all the way into Caitlin’s tight cunt and stuffing her to the brim. She thrusted back and forth, getting Caitlin flowing and sucking in the juices.  
  
Fucking both of these brilliant women lit a fire under Alex’s loins. She could cum again and again and make these beauties cum several times over. Alex slammed all the way into their bodies and made them spurt all over.  
  
After some intense riding and even more intense fucking, it was Alex’s turn. She jammed into them, riding them all the way to the end and making them cum all over the place. And then, without another word, Alex came alongside Caitlin and Lena.  
  
The shared release of these three women followed up. Alex’s suit retracted from the holes of these women and left her to bathe in their juices. A dazed Caitlin and a dazed Lena smiled.  
  
The trio of brainy women should catch their breath and use the equipment in the lab to find out where Gwen and Kara disappeared to. And maybe also figure out the very important question of where in the universe they weer and who brought them here.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(9 and 10) on February 7th, 2020.**


	9. Chapter 9(2/7/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 9:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Something hit Kara when she returned. Sara patched up her wounds, and Kara’s arm had been wrapped up and on the mend. She would heal in due time. However, that was not the problem. Kara could not focus on anything other than bending Sara over and fucking her holes in any single way possible. Oh, yes, Kara thought about it.  
  
Finally, Kara jumped up, and Sara turned around instantly. Sara raised an eyebrow and Kara leaned in, pressing her hands on either side of the wall.  
  
“I have to kiss you.”  
  
Sara did not protest at this fact. Kara’s moist lips hit Sara’s at just the right moment and kissed her, very aggressively. Surprising, given she was a Kryptonian without any strength. Kara ripped open the top of Sara’s uniform and released her breasts, which allowed Kara full access to them. And she took advantage of that access.  
  
Kara had been surprisingly quick. To the point where Sara had to grab Kara by the hand and push her up against the wall and kiss her quite intensely. Sara tried to convey to Kara she should just slow down, savor and enjoy anything. Kara’s fingers clasping the back of Sara’s hair indicated how horny she was and Sara decided that something must have affected Kara on this planet.  
  
What it was and how to reverse it seemed lost on Sara. She spread Kara’s legs and revealed her moist, pink cunt. Sara’s fingers delved into Kara.  
  
“You want to play? Let’s play.”  
  
Kara’s legs spread and she enjoyed Sara’s hot breath against her neck. Kissing and sucking on Kara’s ear lobe and bringing the Girl of Steel’s tight pussy. She squeezed Sara’s fingers, although not as hard as Kara might if she had been untamed like this under full strength. Sara sucked on Kara’s breasts, first through her shirt and then with Kara’s shirt ripped off.  
  
The cry of the beautiful former assassin and time traveler hit Kara’s ears when Sara tickled her neck and earlobe with several long licks. Kara, pinned down to a nearby cot, laid back. Sara licked Kara’s belly and the sweat off of it, feasting off of the gorgeous woman.  
  
“You’re mine, beautiful,” Sara said with a soft nibble on Kara’s lips. “How hard do you want it?”  
  
Very hard and Kara’s shimmering, lustful blue eyes told Sara this. Sara, wrapping Kara’s neck up tight, kissed her quite vigorously. Tongue, mouth, everything, everything hit Kara at all of the right points and made her just lustfully scream out as loud as possible.  
  
“Give it to me,” Kara breathed. “Hard.”  
  
Sara obliged her alien lover. She had more than a few lovers through her time, but Kara had not been quite pinned down by Sara. At least until now. And the taste, the texture, the feel of Kara’s silken walls rubbing against Sara’s tongue just felt amazing. The juices oozed out of the Girl of Steel as her hips jumped back and forth.  
  
Now, Sara dove all the way into Kara and drank from her sweet pussy. The White Canary really wished her bag of goodies was not left on the Waverider, which was lost in time. Once, Sara and Kara regained their bearings, they would have to salvage together something.  
  
Box of scraps they had, perhaps they could piece together something. At least they were not in a cave, but rather a lab.  
  
Kara grabbed onto the back of Sara’s head and thrust up, allowing her tongue to hit Kara at all of the right spots and make her see stars. Damn, Kara’s entire mind just broke thanks to Sara’s very vigorous and hungry actions. She cried out for more.  
  
Sara came up and pulled her pants off. The thong clad ass of the beautiful woman leaned into Kara’s face. Kara eagerly took two hands full of Sara’s ass and squeezed it before driving her tongue into Sara and eating her out. Sara ground up against Kara’s face and sank in, experiencing the pleasure.  
  
“You’re a good pussy eater. A super pussy eater even!”  
  
The praise stirred up Kara’s emotions. She really wanted to live up to Sara’s praise so diving in deep to munch on Sara’s perfect and sweet cunt made this just work out well. Kara leaned in and slurped Sara’s warm and overflowing pussy numerous times over, hungering for her.  
  
“Yes, that’s a good spot,” Sara mewled hotly while playing with her nipples. “Keep going don’t stop eating me out!”  
  
The blonde Kryptonian vibrated her tongue in and out of Sara’s hot hole as far as possible. She pulled out and moved over. Kara quickly stripped the rest of Sara’s uniform off and left her completely naked. Kara licked and enjoyed every inch of Sara’s body and Sara became excitedable because of Kara’s enjoyment, crying out loud in passion.  
  
“Mmmm!” Sara cooed out loudly. “Come here.”  
  
Kara spread Sara’s legs and began to scissor her. Each movement brought Kara further and she kissed Sara’s erect nipple. Every inch of Sara’s beautiful toned body called out, demanded, to be touched. And Kara had no self control to deny it. Kara squeezed Sara’s nipples and caused her to cry out.  
  
Just too perfect, Kara mused. Kara clamped onto Sara’s juicy nipples and released them, sucking them all the way into her mouth with insatiable hunger.  
  
Sara breathed in and out, sucking in the heat surrounding her loins. Kara most certainly knew all of the ways to drive a woman insane with pleasure. Sara could only get herself off very vigorously by grinding on Kara’s warm gushing twat. She longed to taste it again, but Kara’s legs wrapping around Sara’s and rubbing up against her kept the White Canary backed off.  
  
“Kara!” Sara groaned.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Kara sucked on Sara’s neck while pleasuring her body. The heat spreading through their bodies grew more vigorous. One last nudge would send them over the top and make them cum all over the place. The two horny blonde women pawed and groped at each other as they had been glued together, practically at the crotch. The friction was almost overwhelming.  
  
The duel orgasm made the two of them share something special. Kara fell back as did Sara, breathing heavily. The juices still connecting their pussies together. Which Sara reached down to taste, savoring the combination.  
  
“That looks good,” Kara moaned out longingly.  
  
Sara casually fed the treat to Kara. However, the former League member’s instincts told her someone was here, but whether they would be friend or foe, Sara would find out in a matter of moments.

* * *

  
Gwen maneuvered her way around, in search for Alex, Lena, Alura, or Kara. She could feel something. A tingle, but not a full out, all around eruption of her spider sense.  
  
“Hello Gwen.”  
  
Kara’s arms wrapped around Gwen from behind and kissed her from behind. It did not take Gwen too long to realize Kara was naked and horny as hell. Kara sucked on her neck just as a second blonde moved in, equally naked, horny and dripping. Which made Gwen to be just as horny.  
  
“My name’s Sara. I’m sure we can have a more proper introduction soon, but right now.”  
  
Gwen thought something had gotten into these two women. Her hormones drove Gwen completely nuts and distracted her. A hand from Sara’s direction slipped down her pants and rubbed Gwen’s crotch which overheated her. Kara groped Gwen’s ass from behind.  
  
“Really wish I had my bag of goodies,” Sara said. “Guess, I’m going to have to make do.”  
  
Gwen, Kara, and Sara entered a hot threeway kiss. Gwen had been pushed down onto the floor. Being the strongest of the three girls, thanks to Kara’s exposure to red solar radiation, Gwen pinned them down.  
  
“Wow, sticky fingers,” Sara quipped.  
  
“You have no idea, babe,” Gwen said.  
  
Gwen pinched Sara’s clit quite vigorously and pleasured the woman. Kara leaned in, impatiently. Sara leaned in and tongued Kara’s pussy. Kara thrusted her hips against Sara’s face to cause the stunning blonde warrior to eat her out.  
  
“She’s got quite the tongue!” Kara articulated in between moans.  
  
Hmmm, Gwen might have to try it out herself. Not a bad taste either, swiping her tongue against Sara’s wet mound and eating her out. Gwen came up and kissed Kara’s sweet lips before returning back to Sara’s nether lips.  
  
The Girl of Steel tore off Gwen’s pants completely and drove her tongue into Gwen’s twat while Gwen did the same to Sara. Sara clutched onto Gwen’s hair as the blonde triumvirate experienced intense pleasure. Gwen ran her fingers down Kara’s neck and moved her back and forth, wiggling her tongue down into Gwen’s tight, piping hot pussy.  
  
Gwen and Sara came at the same time. They had been flushed, hungry and lust driven in the process.  
  
“Come into my web,” Gwen teased Sara.  
  
With one sweeping motion Gwen pushed Sara down onto the ground. Kara resumed her spot on Sara’s face and made the White Canary the Last Daughter of Kryton’s facesitting slave. Not the worst thing possible. Kara smeared her juices on Sara’s face and bounced up and down on her.  
  
In the meantime, Gwen’s hot pussy rubbed up and down Sara’s mound and sent juices over her body. She picked up Sara’s legs and planted numerous hot, passionate kisses on it. Sara moaned into Kara’s pussy and Kara responded with a cry of pleasure.  
  
Gwen and Kara entered a steamy makeout session, with Kara’s nails digging into the back of Gwen’s hair and combining with a loud slurping session. With Sara’s lips both sets of them being smeared by the juices of both women, it lit them completely up.  
  
Kara and Gwen pulled back and left Sara a dripping wreck. Sara pulled them over and pushed into Gwen and Kara fingering both women. Sara managed to turn the tides, dominating both of the lovely ladies and burying fingers deep into them.  
  
“I love how your cunt is clinging to me,” Sara said. “Feels so good, clamping down on my fingers.”  
  
Sara extracted her fingers from Gwen and fed both Kara and Gwen the juices before tasting some of them herself, slurping them down.  
  
“Feels amazing,” Gwen agreed. “And Kara says your tongue is great as well.”  
  
Sara teased Gwen’s back passage before a minute, before sliding all the way into her warm slit and sucking down the hot juices. They tasted so good, and Sara edged her tongue into Gwen, loudly and very vigorously slurping the woman.  
  
“How’s that?” Sara asked.  
  
“Good.”  
  
The process had been repeated two more times, with Sara getting more vigorous. Kara’s warm tongue came into Sara’s backside the third time Sara slid into Gwen. Kara, the naughty little girl, licked Sara’s warm asshole.  
  
The moans increased and Kara pulled out of Sara’s wet asshole. Kara slid fingers deep into Sara, thrusting away with all of the strength she could. The strange force which overwhelmed Kara over, thrilled her body and slapped Sara’s ass spanking her.  
  
Gwen watched Kara spank Sara’s perfect ass while fucking it and got horny. Kara grabbed Sara’s cheeks and spanked them hard.  
  
“I’ve had dreams that started like this,” Sara admitted.  
  
Gwen and Kara pinned Sara between them. The sexually crazed trio of blondes enjoyed the fun, with Kara and Gwen munching on Sara’s delightful holes and a loud pop echoed from them trying every last inch of Sara’s body, her tight holes dripping wet from their spit.  
  
The alternating of clit sucking and nipple sucking on Gwen’s part sent Sara’s mind swirling. Gwen edged Sara periliously close to the breaking point and pulled out. Sara thought she would snap, and try and take Gwen. Gwen’s superior strength held Sara back and dominated her holes.  
  
Kara pulled back to allow Gwen full reign of Sara’s holes. Which she sucked on, getting them good and wet to plunge fingers first and stuff them. Sara’s eyes fogged over, a combination of madness and pussy lust overwhelming her.  
  
“Come here,” Gwen said.  
  
Kara sat on the chair right across from Gwen and allowed Gwen to lean in to lick Kara’s pussy out, getting her to the end. Both Sara and Kara raced to their orgasm.  
  
If Kara had her powers, she might have burned down the entire lab with uncontrollable heat vision. Kara had felt as hot enough as, a burning flush emitting through her cheeks the faster Gwen worked her hole, lapping it up until Kara slumped back into the chair.  
  
Gwen pulled away from Kara and gave Sara her complete attention. Sara and Gwen groped each other’s chests, asses, and pussies while kissing together. The two talented and athletic women raced to make the other cum first.  
  
Sara never had another woman control her in such a way for a long time. Not since Nyssa, and oh, Sara thought about those long nights. Of course, if all things had been equal, Sara wondered if she could top Gwen. She suspected they would find it out, as Gwen’s talented fingers edged into Sara’s wet pussy and fingered her repeatedly into an endless series of pushes into her body.  
  
Cumming again and again rocked Sara’s body and she collapsed in a fit of pleasure. Gwen dripped all over Sara’s legs and pulled away from her.  
  
“Perfect,” Gwen said.  
  
Gwen and Sara kissed each other. An action which had been broken up by Kara growing rigid. Sara had been reminded of a dog being introduced to a high pitched dog-whistle.  
  
“Kara?” Gwen asked.  
  
Kara shook her head. Surprised that the signal had been picked up by her ears, her senses still acute despite her other powers dulled, or perhaps her mother created the signal to only be picked up by Kryptonian ears to signal Kara. Kara would have to ask.  
  
“Alex is signalling us, the others are okay, they’re on the lab up the hill.”  
  
“Not far,” Sara murmured in Gwen’s shoulder. “Let’s just finish, and we’ll go there.”  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10(2/7/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 10)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Sara, Gwen, and Kara arrived at the lab where Lena, Alex, and Alura had signalled them. And Caitlin as well, she was there.  
  
The moment Kara stepped into the room, Alex threw her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her aggressively on the lips. Oh, Alex had been glad that Kara was there and Kara was likewise extremely glad. Alex’s fingers brushed over Kara’s body when kissing here.  
  
“Hey, Caitlin,” Sara said. “Fancy meeting you here.”  
  
“Sara,” Caitlin said. “Any idea what’s going on?”  
  
“I don’t know, but there’s something in the air,” Sara said.  
  
Introductions had been made, and Sara found herself kissing Gwen’s lips instantly. Gwen’s soft, juicy lips pressed against Sara’s and pulled her into a very intense embrace. Lena slipped behind Sara from the other side and squeezed her ass, very well.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Lena said.  
  
Oh, the pleasure was all Sara’s. The Luthor Heiress moved her hands down Sara. Sara tried to articulate there was something in the air that was making them spontaneously have sex at the drop of a hat, but she never said anything.  
  
Alex stripped Kara of her clothes and climbed on top of her, on the bed. Several passionate kisses hit Kara’s neck and nibbled down on it. Every spot had been attacked by Alex, sucking and biting down on her neck. While Alex used the parts of her suit to rub against her.  
  
Alura leaned in, joining Kara and Alex on the bed. The fingers of the horny Kryptonian MILF pushed against Alex’s entrance while Alex rubbed herself vigorously against Kara, in an attempt to enter her. Kara’s cries of pleasure echoed.  
  
Kara found herself entering a daze of pleasure from her birth mother and sister pleasuring her in every way possible. Their slurping, sucking mouths attacked Kara’s nipples all over and caused her to see stars. Kara bucked her hips up.  
  
Lena, closed her eyes, from Sara sinking down and slurping on her pussy. Gwen dove down and ate Sara out from behind and Caitlin spread Gwen’s thighs, and ate her out from behind. From across the room, Alex shot a tentacle forward and shoved it into Caitlin’s pussy.  
  
The pleasure of all of the women would only increase from here. They moaned as the juices started to flow from here.  
  
Sara relished the taste of a brand new pussy. And Lena’s tasted amazing, with Sara’s tongue driving in and out of it. She drank the juices down, hungering every last drop which came out of Lena’s gushing cunt. She leaned all the way in and gave another loud slurp.  
  
“Yes!” Lena cried out. “Yes!”  
  
Speeding up, Sara caused Lena’s cries to fade into whimpers, which grew even louder the faster Sara delved her tongue all the way down into Lena’s hot cunt. Lena thrust her hips back and forth, releasing as many juices into Sara’s mouth as possible.  
  
Gwen closed her eyes. She and Caitlin had been getting well acquainted, and she supposed they would get to know each other on a level beyond sex, when this passed. If it passed and to be honest, Gwen was not sure she would pass.  
  
Yes, something in the air had been effecting them all, but Caitlin had been too horny to care. She licked Gwen’s silken walls, rubbing her tongue up and down into it. What was happening, Caitlin could not know and did not care.  
  
Alura and Kara pressed down onto the bed. Mother and daughter received the full attention of Alex when she fingered them.  
  
“I missed you,” Alex said. “I was worried about you.”  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Kara moaned with her hips jumping up to meet Alex’s thrusts.  
  
“And now that I have you, there’s no way I’m letting you go,” Alex commented. “I hope you know that.”  
  
Kara bit down on her lip and responded by nodding. She anticipated what Alex was going to do next and her body heated up in anticipation for what was to come. Alex ground herself up against Kara’s body and increased the heat of their pussies grinding together. Alex kissed Kara quite vigorously and Kara returned fire with a kiss of her own, hot and heavy as ever before.  
  
Alex reared down and penetrated her sister. Kara cried out, clamping her pussy walls down onto Alex’s thrusting cock, as she got deeper and deeper.  
  
Lena and Gwen entered a more direct embrace, which allowed Sara and Caitlin to make out with each other. They had not been involved like this, and yet, it seemed so natural with how their lips molded together. Caitlin nibbled on Sara’s lower lip and made her moan in pleasure.  
  
“So, do you have something for me, Doctor Snow?” Sara asked.  
  
“I just might.”  
  
The ice cock pushed into Sara’s eyes. Well, Caitlin could adapt in these circumstances, still having her powers. Sara’s scorching hot cunt drove all the way down onto Caitlin’s icy cock. It had been a minor miracle that the scorching nature of Sara’s pussy did not melt Caitlin right away.  
  
“Mmm, so hot!” Caitlin moaned.  
  
Sara leaned in and sucked Caitlin’s hard nipples. She could feel something. Whatever Alex’s suit was, it was something out of a erotic dream. She most certainly did not have it, when Sara encountered Alex last, although that Alex might have been from an alternate timeline. It was hard to tell.  
  
And the suit tentacle pushing into Sara’s back passage caused her eyes to water and her entire body to just shake vigorously. Both of her holes penetrated while Sara sucked on Caitlin’s hard nipples. Oh, yesi t felt very good.  
  
Alura sat on her daughter’s face, rocking back and forth. It had been a nice little reunion and Kara had been quite eager to pleasure, wiggling her wet little tongue into Alura’s hot pussy. Alura closed her eyes and drove all the way down onto her.  
  
“Kara, deeper!” Alura chanted. “Just go deeper!”  
  
Kara obliged her mother, sliding her wet tongue all the way in, and pulling it all the way out. Over and over, repeatedly driving it all the way inside of her. She received an endless overflow of juices from Alura, which Kara hastened to lick up.  
  
Alura slumped forward and Alex met her sister, kissing Kara on the lips. She edged back, driving the tentacle into Sara’s sweet ass as well. From the moment Alex laid eyes on it, she knew she had to take it.  
  
“It’s very nice, isn’t it?” Kara asked after Alex broke the kiss.  
  
“Yes,” Alex said. “It is.”  
  
Alex pinned her sister down and fucked her quite vigorously. They might have been only apart for hours. However, Alex fucked Kara like they were lovers, far apart for hours on end. Kara’s entire mind just broke the faster Alex drove down into her.  
  
Gwen’s entire body just lost it. Lena affixed a strap on from some spare parts in the lab, and crude as it was in construct, it did the job in driving into Gwen. Not to mention a stray tentacle burying into Gwen’s mouth, and choking her mouth, causing her to water.  
  
“Cum for me,” Lena breathed.  
  
Lena owned Gwen, in pretty much every sense of the word and slammed all the way into her. Her eyes also locked onto Sara’s face from afar, and Gwen could not keep her eyes off of the horny blonde as well, as she got her holes stuffed from Caitlin and Alex respectfully.  
  
The tentacle slipped from Gwen’s mouth, dripping wet from her saliva. And it got her the opporutnity to speak as well.  
  
“There’s something in the air which is elevating our hormones….”  
  
“Running a scan to analyze right now,” Lena commented, “Hope to have answers, but right now, I’m going to fuck your brains out.”  
  
Lena thrust all the way into her. She wanted answers, but also wanted to fuck Gwen hard and tight. Gwen pressed at the end of the bed. Lena grabbed onto Gwen’s hair and pushed all the way into her, rocking her back and forth, riding her pussy as it gushed.  
  
Alex decided to kick things up a notch, fucking any hole her suit could get her hands on. The asses of Sara, Caitlin, Lena, Gwen’s mouth, and Kara and Alura’s tight cunts, oh Alex relished in the feeling of feeling those holes wrapped around them, enjoying using them.  
  
She would have to agree something was in the air. But Alex focused on the buffet of flesh in front of her. And speaking of buffets, Alex dove down and motorboated her sister’s tits, making Kara cry out. They had been natural sensitive, thanks the growth, and now without her powers, they had been even more sensitive to Alex’s touch.  
  
Sara closed her eyes. Caitlin melted and switched parters, going to taste Gwen. This left Sara face to face with lovely Lena and Lena’s dominating kiss showed Sara was going to have to fight to be on top. Which, to be honest, Sara did not feel like doing so.  
  
Being the Captain of a wacky crew of time travelers, made Sara be in control, and it could be kind of stressful making sure everyone remained on track, so they could not break time too badly. Now, Lena had Sara pinned down and licked her holes, devouring them like candy.  
  
“I’m going to fill these tight little holes,” Lena said. “I’m not going to stop until your brains are well fucked out.”  
  
“Don’t,” Sara advised her.  
  
“I will,” Lena said with an evil smirk on her face. “Fuck you hard.”  
  
Lena stuffed Sara’s pussy, and just the way Lena’s breasts smothered Sara’s face while her tighs slapped down onto Sara’s was just intense. Sara leaned in, kissing, and licking Lena’s nipples, edging her to a very intense orgasm.  
  
“Harder,” Sara mewled. “Harder.”  
  
Oh, Lena slammed her hips all the way down into Sara’s, thrusting away at her. Their bodies connected, matching each other stroke for stroke. Sara lifted up, almost all the way off of the bed.  
  
Lena rocked back a little bit, a tentacle sliding into her asshole from behind. Alex knew how to hit all of the right buttons as well, and thrust into Lena, getting her hot and dripping, very nicely. Oh, Lena thought she would lose it all the way.  
  
Alura crawled over to join Caitlin and Gwen. The two brainy women leaned down and munched away at Alura’s pussy, sucking her hard.  
  
Kara’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. Alex pressed her hands on the back of Kara’s neck and blew on her neck which made Kara trembled.  
  
“Something’s up, even more so than usual,” Kara moaned.  
  
“We’ll figure this out, when we’re done fucking,” Alex said.  
  
Oh, and when would that be? Kara did not have the nerve to ask, not wanting Alex to somehow come to her senses, and stop ravishing Kara’s body constantly. Alex squeezed Kara’s breasts and sucked them, delving a tentacle into any hole she could reach while stuffing Kara completely full. Kara’s squirming, tormented body popped off and started gushing all over the bed.  
  
Caitlin rode Gwen, causing the cot they were onto to creek. Gwen’s ass pushed into Caitlin’s hands and she tensed around her, about ready to cum.  
  
“Your walls are crushing my cock,” Caitlin moaned. “Guess, I’m going to have to pick up the pace.”  
  
Caitlin had enough moisture to create a longer, thicker cock, which she slammed all the way into Gwen and stuffed her so full, it was almost insane. She rocked back and forth, riding the hell out of her power.  
  
Multiple orgasms popped off through the room. None more intense than Sara’s, who found herself face down on the bed, and ass up. Lena toyed with her body, while fucking her with the homemade strap on. She was a genius to be able to whip up something on the ground.  
  
Lena licked her fingers and edged them into Sara’s tight asshole, and made her just heat up. Alex fucked Lena’s ass which gave Lena all of the encouragement to switch holes.  
  
Not able to get the pleasure sensors on the strap on completely to standard, Lena would just have to make due with her own dirty imagination. And feeling Sara’s ass in her hands, squeezing the supple booty just tight enough fueled Lena’s dirty imagination for some time to come.  
  
The juices of all of these lovely women flowed. Alex closed her eyes and just drank in the scent of sex erupting from the room. All while enjoying her twitching sister. Alex thought that she would explode and she was not the only one.  
  
Multiple orgasms rang across every corner of the room. None of them had been stronger than Alex’s, as her entire body just sized up, and exploded, releasing what felt like weeks of pent up frustration, despite having plenty of time with Alura, Lena, and Caitlin in the lab before Gwen, Sara, and Kara met them.  
  
The partners all tapered off, breathing heavily. They finished, gushing from the aftermath of their little orgy with each other.  
  
“So, one more time?” Sara asked.  
  
“My scan hasn’t been completed yet,” Lena said.  
  
“So, we have time,” Sara said.  
  
Sara leaned onto Lena’s cock, eating out out, and Alex, leaving Kara to catch her breath, ensnared Sara in her suit and edged into her.  
  
They would hopefully get their blinding lust out of their system, soon enough. Well, that was the hope anyway, or at least be able to control it. Alex lost herself to any thoughts other than how much she wanted to fuck Sara and any other hole she could get her hands on.  
  
These brilliant women submerged into an orgy. Once Lena, Alura, and Caitlin figured out the how they were being so sexually aroused, they might be able to figure out how to block it.  
  
Providing they could stop having sex for five minutes to create something to do so.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(11 and 12) on February 14th, 2020.**


	11. Chapter 11(2/14/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 11)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Alex finally got some semblance of sanity in her mind, which really was something given how much she ravished several different women. Sara and Kara joined her on either side.  
  
“So, do we have any idea why we were taken to this strange world?” Sara asked. “Or where this strange world is?”  
  
“Neither, just yet,” Alex said. “I’ve figured out how our pheromones have been thrown out of whack. Even more so than usual.”  
  
Kara wisely shut her mouth, and Alex decided to conclude.  
  
“Some kind of modified planet pollen, combined with pieces of Pink Kryptonite, maybe with some Red, although I need an air sample. And hopefully we can draw it from the air. Someone’s genetically altered the plant to release pheremones and they are enhanced. Whether or not we’re the targets, I don’t know, or maybe it’s a welcome.”  
  
“Kryptonite should only affect Kara, right?” Sara asked.  
  
“Not if it’s been genetically modified, and strange things have happened,” Kara said. “There was a man who messed with Kryptonite back during my cousin’s early days as Superman. He tried to replace one of the unknown elements with tobacco?”  
  
“You serious?” Sara asked.  
  
Kara nodded and threw her head back. This was a story she heard third hand, as Lois told her and Clark mentioned it to Lois. Happened years ago, before Kara had come out of the box.  
  
“Yeah, split him in half, into his human half and his Kryptonian half, but his Kryptonian half turned evil and power mad,” Kara said. “Thankfully, they were put together, but bad times.”  
  
“Don’t try and mess with Kryptonite,” Alex said. “Our communication grid is up and running and Lena and Gwen are working on shields now we know what’s in the air. So we’ll find out more..”  
  
“We need more power to signal the Waverider,” Sara said. “Of course, I don’t know where it is, or rather when. Or the rest of my team. Or you know, where I am.”  
  
Sara threw her head back and sighed. Kara lightly massaged her shoulders and Sara tried not to get something started, as much as she wanted to lay down with Kara, and just work all frustrations out until Sara is raw.  
  
“We might not be the only ones here,” Sara said.  
  
“Yeah, Kalibak, that’s not good,” Kara said. “Even after Dear Daddy Darkseid got sent into oblivion, there’s still some rotten eggs. Him, Granny Goodness, Glorious Godfrey, hope Kalibak’s the last we see from the people from Apokolips.”  
  
They had been mostly secure in the lab and just waiting for the crystals Gwen, Lena, and Alura salvaged to power up.  
  
“Was that an Earthquake?” Alex asked.  
  
“Those have been happening on and off,” Sara responded with a shrug.

* * *

  
A large jagged rock erupted from the ground. A dark haired woman of mixed race dressed in a skin tight body suit dodged a huge wrecking ball swung about by a dark skinned man who intended to cave her skull in. If the woman let him, and she would not.  
  
“Hey, get over here!”  
  
Thunderball of the Wrecking Crew, as he was called, had been joined by his fellow Crew members, Bulldozer, Piledriver, and Wrecker. And they dodged the flying rocks created by the woman before she leaned in and sent a wave of energy knocking them off of their feet.  
  
Something in the air made the woman fuzzy and impulsive. Daisy Johnson, better known as Quake, worked as an Agent of SHIELD for quite some time. Daisy did not know how she got here, in this strange crew, fighting a quartet of Asgardian villains, and just barely holding her own. These guys had gone head to head with Hulk and Thor.  
  
This better not be another wacked out Framework situation, or something along those lines. Daisy whipped her hand in and cracked the ribs of one of the goons, toppling him tot he ground. Piledriver, she thought.  
  
A swing from the crowbar came inches away from hitting Daisy. She used her speed to get on the rock.  
  
A blur of light shot out of nowhere and cracked Wrecker across the back of the head. Thunderball, Piledriver, and Bulldozer all faced a mysterious blur.  
  
“Flash?” an uncertain Daisy asked.  
  
The speedster slowed down, and Daisy saw she was not the Flash, although not the woman she knew. Daisy raised her hand. The dark skinned woman, dressed in a blue and grey uniform which fit her body quite nicely, Daisy noticed look in her.  
  
“Oh, my, you’re Daisy Johnson!” the speedster squealed. “Quake, one of the Earth’s greatest protectors. You’re my hero, well one of them anyway.”  
  
Okay, not dealing with an enemy. More like a fangirl. Of course, Daisy did not let her guard down.  
  
“Okay,” Daisy said. “Um, who are you?”  
  
“Oh, you can call me, XS,” she replied. “I was backing up my friend take down a meta-human when something happened. It felt like I was nowhere, and then I was here, and I’m no longer in Central City. There’s this strange vortex and poof, I’m gone. Can’t hear anyone, not my friend and not...not my parents.”  
  
XS threw her head back. For a second, the speedster felt she had been blinked out of reality and back into reality.  
  
“We’re not on Earth anymore,” XS said. “And I just gave those weird Bee Keeper guys the slip.”  
  
Weird bee keeper guys, Daisy just groaned. It would have to be only one group, AIM. Daisy thought things had gone from bad to worse. Daisy took out a device which she had been working on.  
  
“Those settings need to be tweaked slightly to pick up any signals,” XS said. “You need to cross those two wires, here like that.”  
  
“Right, thanks,” Daisy said. “And now, I’ve got a ping.”  
  
Whether or not it’s a good ping, or a bad ping, Quake and XS would found out. The speedster ran ahead to scout the area and Daisy barely had an opportunity to shout after before she returned back. The sounds of gunfire in the background caused the hairs on Daisy’s neck to stand up.  
  
More trouble, which seemed to be the story of her time on this strange world, wherever it was.

* * *

  
A small group of soldiers stampeded towards Quake and XS, but surprisingly, they appeared to be not going for them. Rather they turned to a group of people dressed in yellow bee keeper suits.  
  
“Those are the same guys that came after me earlier,” XS whispered.  
  
“Stand aside, this world belongs to AIM!”  
  
“All will bow before the might of HYDRA!”  
  
Already, these two super powerful criminal organizations tried to take control of the world and were shooting at each other over some kind of insane alien weapon. The two groups blasted at each other, weapons firing off of each other.  
  
“Criminal groups and their Alphabet soup,” Daisy grumbled.  
  
“Well, at least HIVE isn’t involved. Or Kobra.”  
  
Yes, thankfully, for small favors, or any ot the other groups. One of the AIM scientists propelled a metal grenade which released a sonic blast of energy into the air and disrupted AIM’s weapons.  
  
“Quake!”  
  
Oh, one of the HYDRA goons recognized her. Daisy quickly quaked one of her enemies backwards. A net shot from the side, with XS repelling it and knocking it back down to her.  
  
These guys, true to form, cut one head off and two more grow in their place. And these HYDRA goons were upgraded with brand new weapons which they fired upon the two heroines which sent them crashing down to the ground.  
  
“Release the net.”  
  
Daisy saw three drones hover in the air. XS rushed towards them and tried to send a lightning bolt at them. Daisy realized perhaps three seconds too late this was not going to be a good idea at all.  
  
“WAIT!”  
  
The drones repelled the power back and sent XS and Quake down onto their back. Every inch of their bodies burned in agony as they twitched in power. The HYDRA goons dropped down as the AIM scientists approached them.  
  
“No, no!”  
  
Daisy wiggled her arms to quake the ground. No good, not at all. She flopped up and down on the ground like a fish being cast out of water. And both sides turned around them.  
  
All they could hope for was a miracle. XS responded with an apologetic gaze, her impulsive behavior getting both women captured. Daisy could not blame her completely, because Daisy made more than her fair share of blunders.

* * *

  
The lab offered more than a few spare parts, and Lena Luthor pieced them together. She managed to get the security up and running, and shielding the air. She was still taking air samples and trying to get down the source of the mysterious plant.  
  
There was some chatter which indicated at least two different groups. Just brief conversations which happened for a moment and disappeared for several hours. Lena jotted down notes from what she heard and these two groups were after the same object, whatever it was. And it must have been powerful.  
  
People tended to adapt to the world around them quite well. And Lena wanted to find her own way adapt. She actually used one of Lex’s own designs and improved on it piecing together out of spare parts. Lena tested the arm cannon by blasting a chair out of the way.  
  
The burning chair needed to be put out. Okay, that might be a bit too intense, although Lena figured she needed a weapon that packed a punch.  
  
“How are you coming along?”  
  
Gwen stepped into the room and Lena just smiled as she finished carefully putting in the power source. One wrong move could set Lena’s project back, providing she did not blow up the lab or a hole through the wall.  
  
“The shields are working just well,” Gwen said.  
  
“If Stark can make something functional out of a box of scraps, I can work on something functional here,” Lena said. “Are Kara and Alex....”  
  
“They’re picking up the source of the signal that we picked up, Caitlin’s tagging along,” Gwen said. “Sara’s working on a way to try and locate her ship, but it’s slow going. After all, she’s not just looking for a location, but rather a time period.”  
  
Lena bit down on her lip. Worried slightly about Kara, given her lack of powers. Lena was trying to create a solar filter to turn the red sunlight into yellow, but Lena could not get it to work properly. While Lena remained confident.  
  
“Give me a hand with the chest plate,” Lena said.  
  
“Right,” Gwen said. “What do you want me to do?”

* * *

  
XS closed her eyes and struggled to break free. Her nerve endings screamed in agony, as it felt like XS entered a never ending run.  
  
“And now you will…..”  
  
An icicle cracked one of the AIM goons in the side of the shoulder and dropped him down to the ground. This distraction allowed Daisy to pull her hand up just in time to quake the man in the side of the arm, breaking said arm and causing him to drop the back.  
  
“Caitlin?”  
  
XS’s surprised and quite relieved statement had been stopped by another figure dressed in black approaching. The AIM guards stopped and stared in the face of the woman, as if shocked.  
  
“What are….”  
  
Alex slammed them down to the ground before they say anything.  
  
“You are an imposter!” one of the AIM scientists screamed.  
  
XS nailed the man in the arm and gun flew into his hand. Supergirl caught the gun in her hand and fired knocking the men down. XS ran from goon to goon, sending the guns flying and stopping them from retreating.  
  
“They’re after this!” Daisy yelled.  
  
“Get it to the lab, right there across the way,” Caitlin said. “Lena will let you in.”  
  
XS did not answer too many questions and she sped the box. Inside, there was some kind of power cell. If both AIM and HYDRA fought over it it must be valuable.  
  
The goons scrambled back into the shadows like the cockroaches they were. Daisy’s eyes turned and she got a good look.  
  
“Alex?”  
  
“Long time no see,” Alex said with a smile. “Still getting into trouble?”  
  
“Hey, after Tibet, you really should be the one talking about getting people into trouble,” Daisy said.  
  
“What happened in Tibet?” Kara asked.  
  
They took one of the platforms the AIM scientists left behind which allowed them on their way to the back of the lab. Alex punched her hand into the security system.  
  
“It’s a long story,” Alex said. “Very sticky night.”  
  
Daisy stuffed a fist into her mouth to stifle a nervous grin. Kara looked from the two women. She somehow knew something went on between them since their college days.  
  
“Isn’t that all of your nights?” Kara asked.  
  
Alex just snorted and Caitlin dropped down. XS dropped her hood and looked in awe around them.  
  
“Nora West-Allen, daughter from the fury of Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen,” Caitlin said. “This is….”  
  
“I know, I know, this is so schway!” Nora said, practically geeking out. “I mean, Supergirl here in the flesh and she’s just as hot now as she ever was.”  
  
“Thanks,” Kara said with a good natured smile.  
  
“Glad to see you made it out, okay, Nora,” Caitlin said.  
  
“Did...do you know here Mom and Dad are?” Nora asked.  
  
“No, sorry, and since you don’t know either, guess we’re back to square one,” Caitlin said. “You haven’t breathed in anything, have you?”  
  
“Just these weird plant spores, but I didn’t...feel a thing,” Nora said. “Oh, why do I feel so fuzzy right now?”  
  
“We better get you inside,” Caitlin said. “And after you’re taken care of,”  
  
Caitlin lead Nora inside and Kara recognized the glint into the speedster’s eyes, although it took a while to affect her due to her high healing factor. Obviously, the modified Pink/Red Kryptonite plant spores still had an effect on speedsters, although they were a bit quicker.  
  
“You didn’t breath in anything either, did you?” Alex asked.  
  
“I don’t think so, but you better take me in to get checked out,” Daisy said.  
  
Alex smiled, fair enough. After she left Daisy hanging last time, they had a lot of catchings to do. The two moved inside, which left Kara to take the power cell into the lab, and help Lena, Gwen, and Alura in taking a look at it.  
  
Things just had gotten a bit stranger and many things struck Kara as odd. Very odd indeed.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12(2/14/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 12)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Nora decided to worry about the science of the spores which drove her completely mad at a later date. Right now, she focused on Caitlin’s hands, so soft, and so skilled, working their way over her body. Touching her clothed breasts, her crotch, between Nora’s legs, and cupping Nora’s ass. Kissing Nora very aggressively multiple times over.  
  
“Just relax, I’ll take good care of you.”  
  
Caitlin had Nora out of her clothes and kissed the dark-skinned speedster several times on the lips. Oh, Nora just had to melt in Caitlin’s arms. Caitlin knew precisely all of the right ways to pleasure Nora’s lips, and nibble down on it multiple times over. Mmm, she was very good, so good in fact Nora just might thought she would black out.  
  
Nora laid back on the bed, legs spread, and Caitlin kneeled between said legs, kissing Nora’s wet mound and sucking her pussy. Caitlin went down on Nora vigorously and saw stars. Nora put her hands on Caitlin’s head and encouraged the older women.  
  
Making every single dream of Nora’s come true, Caitlin finished eating her out. Caitlin licked Nora’s wet cunt and moved up to find her lips, kissing them. The soft lips pressed together, with Caitlin lightly nibbling down on Nora and making Nora hum happily from what Caitlin was doing with her. Oh, Nora’s body shaking underneath hers felt magical.  
  
Caitlin straddled Nora and stripped down naked. Nora became eye level with Caitlin’s nice supple breasts ,the mouth-watering sight stunning the woman. She leaned in and kissed Caitlin’s nipples several times over.  
  
“That’s it!”  
  
The yell of triumph from Nora’s warm mouth engulfing her breast made Caitlin break out into a smile. She encouraged the speedster to do what was necessary, sucking on her breast. Nora’s wide eyes, brimming over with passion showed just how much she wanted to do this this.  
  
Caitlin encouraged Nora’s actions, pushing her hands down against the back of Nora’s head and continued to escalate her actions. A loud pop echoed, getting even louder from what Nora was doing with Caitlin. Nora slurped, sucked, and enjoyed Caitlin’s nipples, hard and very suckable.  
  
The heat spreading through Nora’s loins had been relieved by Caitlin rubbing her wet pussy against Nora’s hot mound. Nora let out a cry of pleasure and she came, hard, alongside of Caitlin. Their wet lips pressed together.  
  
Nora fell back, moaning, and Caitlin rammed three fingers into Nora’s tight pussy and rode her quite vigorously. Nora’s tightening and releasing core soaked Caitlin’s fingers as Caitlin expertly rode her to an orgasm.  
  
Caitlin pulled out after Nora squirted all over the place. She licked the fingers, savoring the taste. Nora’s eyes fogged over with pleasure.  
  
“That’s so hot.”  
  
“I know, and you taste good.”  
  
Caitlin kissed Nora’s firm belly, and then moved down to her hips. A frantic and very intense worship of Nora’s thighs followed, with Caitlin enjoying every inch of them. Nora’s hips thrust up and down on the bed, leaning into Caitlin’s tongue when she licked them up.  
  
Nora thought she would lose it completely. Caitlin hit all of the right spots. All of the spots which sent Nora into a tizzy of pleasure and drove down onto the back of Caitlin’s head, moaning quite aggressively in the process.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
Nora presented her ass for Caitlin, wondering what would happen next. She got the answer to that question with Caitlin leaning in and licking Nora’s perfectly tight hole, sucking it very hard. Nora trembled underneath Caitlin’s tongue, moving back and forth on the bed. Every swipe of her tongue, hit just the right point on her.  
  
Caitlin got Nora’s asshole nice and wet, creating an ice cock to slide into Nora’s ass. Caitlin kept stimulating Nora’s pussy, while pushing into her.  
  
“Caitlin!” Nora cried out.  
  
The fingers in her pussy and the cock in Nora’s ass, they stimulated her desires. Caitlin’s free hand roamed over Nora’s body, touching every part of her. The desire which burned through Nora only had been fed by Caitlin’s touches and Caitlins kisses, oh her sweet kisses. Nora’s mind entered a pure wave of pleasure the faster Caitlin thrust into her tight ass, slapping down onto her firm backside from behind with multiple thrusts.  
  
“I have you now,” Caitlin breathed on Nora’s neck. “Are you going to cum for me?”  
  
The speedster, feeling her ass cheeks spread apart, and Caitlin driving into it, screamed out in pleasure. If it was not for her healing factor, a small part of Nora wondered if she would be very sore in the morning. Caitlin grabbed Nora’s tight cheeks and rammed a bit deeper into her, thrusting away at Nora’s thick and delicious ass, causing it to bounce back and forth.  
  
“Cum for me,” Caitlin cooed in Nora’s ear.  
  
Nora broke down, and Caitlin shoved herself fingers deep into Nora’s piping hot cunt. Riding it just as hard as Caitlin rode Nora’s ass. Slapping down onto it, and sending a pleasurable jolt through the body of the speedster. Nora’s toes curled and Caitlin continued to feed her ass with multiple deep thrusts, with her cock bouncing back and forth.  
  
This felt very good, and Nora had no idea how good something like this could feel until it was happening. She had fantasies of someone bending her over and taking her up the ass. Caitlin fed those fantasies, thrusting deep into Nora’s tight ass with each bouncing motion.  
  
“So close to just melting,” Caitlin said. “But, you can’t blame me. Your ass is pure fire.”  
  
No, Nora supposed she could not blame Caitlin. White lights flashed behind Nora’s eyes, the faster Caitlin drove into her body. Deeper, deeper, deeper, until Caitlin’s hips turned into a blur, just slamming into Nora’s tight hole from behind.  
  
An orgasm followed, and Caitlin came extremely hard in Nora’s asshole from behind. She pulled back and rammed deep into Nora, riding her all the way, as hard as humanly possible from behind. The juices stuck to Nora’s back hole and dripped out as Caitlin extracted herself.  
  
“Wow,” Nora murmured.  
  
Caitlin kissed Nora hard on the neck and then down her back, hitting Nora’s sweet hips. Caitlin slid a hand down and fondled Nora’s wet pussy and pulled out.  
  
A slow turnaround and Nora crawled onto Caitlin’s lap, kissing her madly and worshipping every inch of Caitlin’s divine body. It was only fair after the pleasure Caitlin brought Nora earlier.

* * *

  
Daisy did not get infected by anything. But, it did not stop her from slamming Alex into the wall and kissing her madly. The two women, former roommates, made up for lost time. Daisy’s tongue drove into Alex’s mouth, and Alex returned fire, kissing Daisy quite madly.  
  
“I missed this,” Daisy said after Alex pulled away.  
  
“And that suit fits your body well,” Alex said. “Turn around, so you can remind me how we got side tracked all the time.”  
  
Daisy turned around, presenting her ass for Alex. Alex pressed in, driving her fingers against Daisy’s soft ass and squeezing it, first through the body suit, and then by pulling it off, exposing Daisy’s fine and toned ass. The fact Daisy wore no underwear underneath her clothes did not surprise Alex at the slightest. Guess that saved on a pair of panties being ruined, by just how much Daisy gushed.  
  
“You kinky little girl, you’re nice and ready for me.”  
  
Alex pressed her fingers into Daisy three at a time from behind and finger banged her. Daisy’s entire body pushed.  
  
“You caused those quakes too, well we’re going to cause a few more before they’re all said and done.”  
  
Wet lips pressing against Daisy’s neck caused the empowered woman to moan. Alex remembered all of the right spots to touch Daisy and to get her going. The suit retracted, into nothing other than a strap on which rubbed against Daisy’s wet thighs and teased her.  
  
“You still remember how to drive me nuts,” Daisy managed with a soft moan.  
  
“Yes, baby, I never forget something like that,” Alex said. “Trust me.”  
  
Alex squeezed Daisy’s breasts and made her moan out. The juices dripped all over the ground and Alex rubbed up against Daisy’s warm cunt, stirring her up.  
  
The two women ended up on the bed, with Alex laying out Daisy’s body and worshipping every inch. It did not hurt to commit such a wonderful body like Daisy Johnson’s to memory one more time. Alex took Daisy’s supple breasts and sucked on them, loudly and quite vigorously, sending her over the edge. Daisy clasped the back of Alex’s head.  
  
“Do it, fuck me.”  
  
Alex decided to leave Daisy hanging for a few moments. Give her what she wanted in due time. And Alex turned Daisy over, getting a good look at her ass, before fucking Daisy prone bone on the bed. Every thrust caused Daisy’s ass to just look very nice. Alex licked and fingered it while fucking Daisy’s pussy.  
  
The constant stimulation made the bed shake underneath both of the gorgeous women, both literally and figuratively. Alex slipped a tentacle down Daisy’s body, and rubbed her breasts, the side of Daisy’s neck and pretty much everything Alex could wrap it around. She thrust, a little harder, and a little deeper, spanking Daisy’s tight ass when going on in.  
  
Daisy had been brought into the doggy style position and Alex made Daisy her bitch by slamming into the woman from behind. Daisy’s nice, swinging breasts found their way into Alex’s hand to mold and to squeeze and to grab, in all of the ways Alex longed to.  
  
“Just like old times, mmm, baby?”  
  
Yes, Daisy would have to agree with Alex. This was just like old times for sure. Daisy squeezed her cunt around Alex’s thrusting body, edging a little bit closer to an extremely spectacular orgasm. Alex pressed her hands on Daisy and milked away at her tits.  
  
“Yes,” Daisy managed to let out in the hungriest moan she could manage. “Harder. Please!”  
  
Alex pounded Daisy, feeling her thighs just gush underneath the motion. She resumed teasing Daisy’s ass, getting a tingle between her thighs when doing so.  
  
“You know you want to fuck it.”  
  
Alex grew a second cock and eased it against Daisy’s ass. Oh, Alex missed this ass and by the looks of how Daisy was twitching, that ass missed Alex together. Like a match made in heaven, Alex slid the cock up against Daisy’s tight ass from behind and drove it into her.  
  
Two cocks for the price of one, driving into her holes perfectly. Stuffing them, and Daisy closed her eyes. Alex wrapped multiple ropes of the symbiote around her and caressed Daisy’s body, with them and with her hands while double fucking Daisy’s pussy and ass. Daisy’s eyes practically watered and Alex’s warm, hot kisses hit Daisy at all of the right points.  
  
“Damn, Danvers, you’re perfect!”  
  
Alex would not go so far to say she was perfect. But, pretty damn good, to say the least. She stretched Daisy’s tight asshole, pressing up against it, and rocking her from behind. Oh, Daisy cried out for more, the faster Alex drive into her from behind.  
  
Pretty damn good indeed. Alex slapped Daisy’s ass and made her cry out hungrily from each motion driving into her. She could feel a warmth swelling in her body, ready to burst into Daisy’s tight, warm holes.  
  
The two women indulge in each other. Daisy really wished she could return the favor and worship Alex’s body as well. Licking every inch of Alex’s athletic body, the thought of it made Daisy burn up inside. Her tightness squeezed Alex and released floods of juices all over the places.  
  
“Cum with me, Daisy.”  
  
Daisy came hard and knew Alex had been creeping up on a near orgasm. The tightness of her holes, pressing up against Daisy thrusting inside of her got her body going, and thoughts of pleasure just built up inside of her.  
  
She came and Alex came in the same, filling Daisy’s holes up. Alex achieved maximum pleasure release, despite not having the same frustrations she did earlier, pumping every last drop of her juices into Daisy’s divine holes from behind, and filling her up.  
  
Alex pulled away and licked the dripping fluids from Daisy. Her tongue danced back and forth against Daisy’s holes and pleasured her.  
  
“Always cleaning up your messes, Johnson.”  
  
“But, you do it so well, Danvers.”  
  
Those last few words had been punctuated by a slight moan.  
  
After cleaning Daisy up, Alex laid on the bed and Daisy crawled on top of her. The two women shared a warm kiss with each other, brimming with passion, and they would see what else they could get up to tonight.  
  
Only debauchery, pure and simple. Just like old times. Daisy dove between Alex’s legs, one huge cock releasing the two she fucked Alex with, and sucking on it good and loud.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues in the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(13 and 14) on February 21st, 2020.**


	13. Chapter 13(2/21/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 13:**  
 ****  
 **  
**The moment Kara popped her head around the corner to take a look to see how Daisy and Alex was doing, Alex grabbed her around the thigh with a tendril and pulled her into the room. Kara joined the two women, fully clothed, but not for long.  
  
“Kara, long time, no see.”  
  
Daisy’s skilled hands moved up Kara’s body, rubbing between her legs and kissing the back of her neck while Alex kissed her front.  
  
“We always joked about doing this when we had a few to drink,” Daisy commented. “To be fair, I think that I was a bit more serious about molesting your tight little body than your sister was, and your ass, that’s the part of you which is super.”  
  
Kara squealed when Daisy grabbed her cheeks and squeezed them. Alex pulled her top and grabbed Kara’s soft breasts. The kisses only increased when Alex moved about Kara’s body, touching her at the right points.  
  
“Are you ready to have some fun, sis?” Alex asked.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Obviously, Kara answered the question in affirmative, and Alex drove her fingers into Kara’s moist canal, driving all the way into her. The tendrils massaged every point of Kara’s perfect perfectly, edging Kara to a very intense conclusion. Alex kissed and sucked on Kara’s neck, making her feel so good. Kara whipped her head back, moaning very aggressively from what Alex was doing to her and Alex really did hit all of the right points on her.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you, and it’s going to feel so good,” Alex murmured while sliding a hand against her sister’s crotch and rubbing it.  
  
“Let me have a taste.”  
  
Daisy spread Kara’s legs and she landed on the bed, perfectly maneuvered. Daisy crawled up Kara and kissed her. The sweet taste of Kara’s pussy edged Daisy just a little bit further up the bed, and up to Kara’s sweet, warm core. Daisy’s tongue touched the inside.  
  
Every sweeping motion from Daisy, it made Kara see stars. Damn, that woman was perfect, and Kara trembled, feeling Daisy just edge between her legs, very nicely. The heat increased, from what Daisy was doing to Kara.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Daisy slurped on Kara’s core, and Alex climbed onto Kara’s face. Kara buried her face passionately into Alex’s warm, dripping hot core, and made her very hot and bothered. The tongue buried all the way into her tight pussy and dripped very hotly onto her, the tongue oozing juices onto it and making her feel really good.  
  
Kara’s faces now swam with Alex’s juices. Alex crawled back and Daisy, cupping Kara’s face, leaned in to lick it, and rub her pussy, ever so slightly. Daisy controlled the motions and sent vibrating tremors through Kara’s body, rocking her hips back and forth until the juices spilled. Daisy kissed Kara’s neck and Kara moaned.  
  
Alex and Daisy sat up Kara and pinned her body between them. They kissed her and made Kara think she was not the first women who they did this with, with how performed and how timed their actions were. Daisy squeezed Kara’s tit and Alex cupped her sister’s ass.  
  
After locking hands, Daisy received a small piece of the symbiote, which molded to the lower half of her body like a very organic strap on. Said strap on edged against Kara’s warm core, pressing up against her body. Kara looked Daisy directly in the eye, moaning very slightly when rubbing her pussy against Daisy’s throbbing cock as it edged closer towards her.  
  
“So close,” Daisy mewled and she cupped Kara’s breast.  
  
Kara threw her head back, moaning very loudly. Daisy pinched Kara’s nipple and sent her mind just going over the edge, with endless pleasure. She nibbled Kara’s nipple and sucked on it, making a loud, savory sound as she indulged herself very well on Kara’s chest.  
  
Every intense feeling just cascaded through Kara’s body, the very second Daisy hit all of her pleasure points. Daisy enveloped Kara’s nipple into her mouth and sucked on it hard. Kara put a hand on the back of Daisy’s hand and moved back and forth.  
  
“Don’t forget about me.”  
  
Alex slid a moist finger against Kara’s backside and two tendrils slid against Kara’s throat and back, massaging them and then one edged against her back hole, getting it good and wet. Alex pressed herself up against Kara, going a bit closer into her. Kara whipped back and Alex slid all the way into Kara’s tight asshole, taking her completely.  
  
“Rao yes!” Kara moaned out.  
  
Alex just smiled and nibbled away at the side of Kara’s neck, pleasuring her with little love bites which drove Kara completely delirious with pleasure.  
  
Both Daisy and Alex pinned Kara, working her snug little holes back and forth, increasing the friction they made their partner feel.  
  
Kara clenched the two cocks burying into her body. The heat only increased when Daisy and Alex pinned Kara, battering her holes from one side to the other. The rising heat sent a wave of pleasure through her body.  
  
Daisy felt Kara’s orgasms, not as intense as they were under a yellow sun no doubt, but still very nice. They rocked their body and Daisy rocked the bed.  
  
“So, were those Earthquakes just you trying to get yourself off?” Alex teased her.  
  
Any attempt to answer Alex’s question with a cutting comment had been stopped when Kara clutched Daisy’s pole with her pussy and milked on it, so skillfully, her juicy center collapsing and releasing, with intense motions down her body. Oh, Kara could lose it alongside with Daisy. Just the perfect woman, taking her in every way possible.  
  
“This is perfect,” Kara cooed in Daisy’s ear. “Absolutely perfect.”  
  
“Glad I live up to your super standards.”  
  
Daisy came alongside with Kara the next time and made her entire body just rise and crash. Daisy pulled away from Kara.  
  
Alex wrapped her arms tighter around Kara and rode her sister’s perfect ass to a conclusion. The loud slapping sounds echoed through the room, the faster Alex slapped her hand down Kara’s backside and it echoed, resounded throughout the room.  
  
“Yes, baby, cum for me,” Alex breathed. “Cum all over my hand.”  
  
Kara twitched and did so. Alex slid her hand against Kara’s mouth and Kara slurped up all of the juices she could, hungering for the taste. Her body shuddered, when sucking down every last drop of juice from Kara as she squirted all over the place.  
  
And Kara shuddered to a stop, her entire body just swimming with pleasure. Alex and Daisy laid on top of Kara and worshipped her with sweet, tender kisses. Their hot lips lit up Kara’s body and sent her over the tipping point with the most intense pleasure possible.  
  
“Yes, you’re perfect,” Daisy cooed delightfully in Kara’s ear, sucking on her earlobe until she melted with intense waves of lust. “Cum for us one more time.”  
  
Kara worked her entire body, lustfully moving against Daisy’s probing fingers. Yes, this would be perfect, and she would cum constantly for her two lovers as long as they want.

* * *

  
Gwen only wanted to check up on Nora and Caitlin to see how they were doing. At super speed, Nora slammed Gwen against the wall and kissed her. The naked, gorgeous woman pressed her body against Gwen’s and ran her hands down her.  
  
“So, where’s Caitlin?”  
  
“Oh, she’s taking a bit of a break,” Nora said. “I’m so horny right now.”  
  
“Yeah, you must have breathed in a lot of the….”  
  
Gwen’s attempts to explain to Nora what happened faded when Nora’s skilled hands removed Gwen’s clothes and moved in to squeeze her breasts. Nora’s vibrating hand cascaded down Gwen’s body and sent her crying with pleasure.  
  
“Was just about to run off to see what Supergirl was up to and if she was able to lend a hand or a mouth, but Spider-Girl will do just fine.”  
  
Nora slid her fingers down into Gwen’s tight pussy and worked them back and forth. Gwen thrust her hips up and met Nora, juicing all over the place. Oh, Gwen thought she would black out from the intense waves of pleasure, especially now Nora sped her over onto the bed, where a recovering Caitlin, juices dripping down her thighs, had been waiting.  
  
The speedster dove between Gwen’s legs and started to suck up her juices. Gwen grabbed Nora’s head and moaned very intensely, when Nora licked, sucked, and slurped Gwen. Constantly and mind-numbingly bringing her to intense orgasm after intense orgasm. Gwen clasped the back of Nora’s head, and rocked her hips up back and forth off of the bed, moaning very insanely from what Gwen was doing to her body.  
  
“Yes,” Gwen moaned loudly. “Oh, yes!”  
  
Nora smiled and sucked down the juices. She noticed Caitlin stirring and decided to help out her friend by quickly zooming over and finger-banging Caitlin at super speed before returning. She fed Gwen the juices and Gwen sucked them up.  
  
“Like ice cream, right?” Nora asked.  
  
Gwen nodded and found Nora disappear between her legs once again. And now the lovely Doctor Caitlin Snow climbed up and mounted Gwen’s face. The trickling of juices coming down Caitlin’s legs fed Gwen and Gwen dove all the way in.  
  
“She’s really more than a handful,” Caitlin said. “Good think I’ve been able to keep her in line, right?”  
  
Oh, yes, yes, Gwen would have to agree. Caitlin’s delicious thighs smothered Gwen’s face, as the ice-meta used Gwen as her own personal face sitting slave. Which to be honest, far worst fates. Gwen slurped, slurped, and slurped away at Caitlin’s warm and juicy twat, enjoying the feeling of the liquids just pooling down into her mouth.  
  
“You’re amazing,” Caitlin moaned.  
  
Nora popped up and Flash Timed both of the girls, freezing them in time. She molested Caitlin’s breasts and ass, and spanked her. Releasing them, Caitlin could feel the imprint of Nora’s hands all over her.  
  
“And you’re quite naughty.”  
  
Nora just flashed a little smirk in Caitlin’s directly and spread Gwen’s legs, rubbing into them. It appeared Gwen’s hands were not the only surface which would stick to anything and her wet pussy, grinding up against her in every way possible sent thrills.  
  
Never had Nora felt so hot like this. The sex with these two beautiful women, it was an addiction she craved, and she wanted more. All of the other women, like Alex, Kara, Sara, Daisy, Nora wanted them all, wanted to take them, and to have her holes be stuffed by them all. Nora closed her eyes and imagined being gang banged by all of the heroines which she grew up hearing legends about.  
  
That was so good, so good indeed. Nora gushed all over Gwen’s cunt and their juices just swarmed together in a tasty mixture which Nora lapped up in no time.  
  
Gwen, dripping wet with the juices of both women, took in a deep breath. Caitlin repositioned both of her body and Nora. Caitlin drove her fingers all the way into them, sending their bodies just over the edge with pleasure.  
  
“That was perfect, but it’s time for Mistress Frost to get to work,” Caitlin said.  
  
Caitlin went into Full Killer Frost mode and managed to grow a big, thick, throbbing ice cock which she pushed against Gwen’s wet pussy and slammed into it. Caitlin created a dildo which she dragged down Nora’s thighs and started to slow fuck her.  
  
“Like mother, like daughter.”  
  
Oh, that statement was a bit more than Nora needed to hear right now. It still made her hot and Caitlin slowly dominated Nora, getting her off on the actions. Caitlin dragged a small amount of body heat out of Nora, knowing her healing factor could replenish it. Having the body heat slowly sucked out of her with Caitlin’s probing fingers made Nora hot. Her toes shot with coldness and fire and more pleasure than she could handle.  
  
On the bed, Gwen twitched from all the ways Caitlin slammed into her from behind.  
  
Not a matter of if Gwen would cum, but it would be when she would cum and more importantly, how many times she would cum. Gwen clutched down onto Caitlin’s tool and milked her, the heat only increasing through her body with each pushing moment.  
  
“Cum for me,” Caitlin breathed all over Gwen’s neck. “You belong to me, my cute little blonde cock sleeve.”  
  
Caitlin spanked Gwen’s ass and edged her fingers into it. She could feel Gwen’s body just shooting through with pleasure, and she almost collapsed down onto the bed. Caitlin grabbed Gwen’s hips and held her up. The continued riding through the orgasm.  
  
Gwen’s mind thumped with pleasure. The deeper Caitlin drove herself into Gwen, the better this felt. And the better this felt, the more pleasure which shot through her body. Caitlin edged Gwen all the way to the breaking point.  
  
“Cum for me one more time,” Caitlin breathed on Gwen’s neck. “You know you want to.”  
  
Mmm, Gwen did want to. Oh, this was so sexy, so hot, so-so, good. Her entire body just exploded with constant waves of pleasure, gushing all over the place. Caitlin slid all the way into Gwen’s sticky, warm, twat and she squeezed down onto her.  
  
“One more time,” Caitlin mewled on Gwen’s neck. “Cum for me, darling.”  
  
Gwen came hard one more time and Nora did as well. The two girls exploding and gushing sent Caitlin over the edge herself. She came, hard along with them.  
  
A small breath, and Caitlin pulled away from Gwen and grabbed Nora. Nora’s juices spilled from her core, dripping hot. Caitlin climbed behind Nora and kissed from the back of her ear, down past Nora’s hip, and to her core, her wet core. Nora spread her thighs and Caitlin slowly sucked the heat from Nora, the fun way.  
  
Nora West-Allen found her entire mind just swim with constant waves of pleasure. Caitlin sucked away at her, like it was her own calling in life.  
  
“We’re going to have so much fun, the three of us,” Caitlin said. “Aren’t we?”  
  
Caitlin grabbed Nora’s tight ass, and pulled her in close. The heat intensified when Caitlin moved a bit closer, the ice cock regrown, and shoving grinding against Nora. Teasing her sweet little asshole for a minute, Caitlin decided to leave that hole alone, at least for now.  
  
One thing Caitlin did do, was make Nora face her to look at Nora. So Caitlin could see the pleasure in Nora’s eyes, when Caitlin drove Nora down on her cock and fill her tight little cunt, lustfully grabbing onto Nora’s tight ass.  
  
Nora oozed all over Caitlin and could feel Gwen’s presence and hot breath against her. The brainy blonde woman was about ready to join them, for more fun and Nora could hardly wait to enjoy both of them all over again. And have her holes stuffed, by anything the two women could use.  
  
And if more wanted to join, oh that would be schway.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14(2/21/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 14:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Daisy and Kara remained behind to get better acquainted with each other, which allowed Alex to move off and take a closer look at the other girls. And one of them came around the corner, with a big smile on her face. Nora West-Allen, XS, a speedster who appeared to have acquired a big appetite, if the sounds Alex could hear Caitlin and Gwen made her anything.  
  
“Oh, Alex, it’s good to see you,” Nora said. “You know I was hoping to bump into you.”  
  
“I’m sure you were,” Alex said.  
  
Alex’s eyes raked Nora’s body up and down, like devouring a large piece of meat. Perfect breasts, a nice tight stomach, a dripping hot cunt, a nice ass, and legs for miles, oh Nora was a meal and Alex could not wait to devour her. Not wasting any time on pleasantries, Alex grabbed Nora and pinned her against the wall.  
  
Nora could have vibrated free at this point. However, Alex’s hands combing every inch of her body made Nora wonder what the fun was with that. Alex kissed away at Nora’s neck and sucked on her earlobe, making her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“You need to kick back and relax a little bit,” Alex commented. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you right where I want you. And I won’t hurt you, too much.”  
  
Nora’s hips moved up, not minding if Alex hurt her a little bit, in the fun away. Alex slid her skilled fingers, showing Nora that Alex was not just all suit. Although the suit did help out a whole lot and work Nora intensely. Oh, Alex’s rubbing fingers worked their way against Nora’s hot core, dipping inside of her, one, two, three at a time, just pleasuring her all over. Nora bit down on her lip and let out a very measured cry of pleasure.  
  
“We’re really going to have so much fun,” Alex said. “You’re going to like what I have in store for you.”  
  
Oh, Nora could be certain of it. The tendrils pinned Nora’s body on the wall, allowing Alex to kiss on it. The suit opened up to tease Nora with a glimpse of Alex’s breasts. So soft, and succulent, Nora just longed to bury her face in Alex’s chest and suck away.  
  
“Don’t worry, we will.”  
  
Alex grabbed Nora and kissed her face. The speedster learned to slow down and savor the moment. Alex guided Nora’s face between Alex’s chest and sucked her breasts, from her right nipple to her left nipple, making her just gush all over the place.  
  
“You will have so much fun,” Alex repeated.  
  
Yes, Nora gathered that much, and the heat pumping from her loins when Alex teased Nora just drove the horny speedster up a wall. Alex knew precisely what she was doing, slowly, but surely torturing Nora and making her entire body just lose it completely. Alex drove two fingers into Nora, followed by three, edging Nora away.  
  
Nora’s hips pushed back and forth, cumming all over Alex’s fingers immediately. Pure lust brimmed through Nora’s eyes as Alex dragged the fingers out, sucking on them one at a time. She did not lose eye contact with Nora all through the process of sucking her fingers dry. Oh, damn, Nora’s mouth watered, to the point where she had to swallow.  
  
“Mmm, you like that, don’t you?”  
  
Alex turned Nora around and pinned her against the wall. Holding Nora’s face in place so she could still look Alex in the eyes and then Alex could see the pleasure, Alex slowly tortured Nora. The cock edged between Nora’s soft cheeks and Alex rubbed back and forth.  
  
“You have an ass built for anal, darling. It would be a real shame if that didn’t get exploited.”  
  
A series of soft kisses followed and Alex molested Nora’s hot young body. Spreading those cheeks, and getting her good and ready, Alex drove her cock into Nora’s well prepared ass. While also squeezing Nora’s tits and rubbing her clit with the wild symbiotic extensions and also her hands.  
  
Nora gurgled, unable to speak from what Alex was doing to her. Her knees wobbled together and felt as if she had been on jelly legs. Alex knew precisely all of the right spots to hammer and drive Nora nuts. Oh, the spot on the left side of her neck, a hot button for Nora. And Alex knew some of the spots, before Nora realized they were spots.  
  
Alexandra Danvers, sex goddess and Nora was just a mere moral worshipping at her alter. And she would love to kiss every sweet inch of Alex’s body, before eating out. For now, Nora would settle for getting her ass stuffed, and her pussy played with. Nora’s hot, heaving breaths continued, the faster Alex edged into her from behind.  
  
“It would be a real shame, wouldn’t it?” Alex asked. “To let this body be untouched for too long.”  
  
Heat spilled over Nora, just as her juices spilled even more. Alex grabbed Nora’s ass, cupping it in her hands and spearing all the way into her body. Damn, every motion just sent Nora’s mind ablaze with pleasure and Alex rode the hell out of her from behind.  
  
“We’re getting close,” Alex said. “So very close, aren’t we?”  
  
“Mmmm, yeah!” Nora cried out. “YES!”  
  
“Good, I’m glad you approve,” Alex said. “I would hate to see what would happen if you didn’t.”  
  
Oh, Nora agreed, it would be a shame. She could not do anything other than just enjoy the pleasure, being pinned against the wall, and having her ass fucked so great and so tight. Alex slapped Nora’s firm backside and the sounds of Alex’s hand spanking Nora’s flesh just rippled across the room the faster she went.  
  
“I’m close too.”  
  
Alex tensed up while in Nora’s tight backside. She could feel it pressing and squeezing. Just a little bit deeper and Alex would cum for Nora. It felt so hot, feeling her ass just squeeze and tighten like this and Alex rode Nora to an explosion.  
  
Nora came one more time and Alex followed. Releasing, squirting in the inside of Nora’s ass, and leaving it a mess. Nora clutched onto the wall for dear life and had been determined not to fall over as Alex rode her constantly.  
  
“Oh, this is schway.”  
  
Whatever that meant, Alex would have to take Nora’s word for it. Right now, Alex decided to clean up the mess she made, by kissing down Nora’s back until spreading the speeder’s rich caramel cheeks, and diving into her ass, sucking cleaning Nora’s hole.

* * *

  
“This is her true Kryptonite.”  
  
Lena pressed against Kara’s back. Kara whimpered from Lena’s soft breasts and even more alluring lips just working patterns down her, kissing her softly, hungrily, sucking on Kara’s ear lobe. Kara’s fingers curled around Lena’s hand and encouraged her to keep going. The Girl of Steel lost all sense of herself from what Lena was doing.  
  
A recovering Daisy moved in and kissed Kara. Kara had been pinned between both of these women. Daisy turned around and gave Kara a view of her ass, which had been very appreciated. Kara’s tongue wiggled over.  
  
“You want to eat her ass, pet?” Lena asked. “I know how much you enjoy mine.”  
  
Kara had been let off her leash, so to speak by Lena. She crawled over, kissing Daisy’s back and leaning in to spread the cheeks of the beautiful girl. Oh, Kara thought she would pass out from the pleasure and she dove tongue first into Daisy.  
  
“She’s perfect,” Daisy mewled happily.  
  
“She really is,” Lena said. “Super. Aren’t you, pet?”  
  
Kara dug into Daisy’s firm backside, sucking her the best she could. Eating that perfect ass while Lena rewarded Kara with several finger thrusts into her body. Kara leaned into Lena fingers and Lena alternated between licking and eating Kara.  
  
“She’s a perfect little ass licker,” Daisy said. “She’s making me cum already.”  
  
And Lena rewarded Kara for this action, by shoving her fingers into Kara’s tight pussy and making Kara ride it. Lena alternated between sucking and licking the fingers, the hunger only increasing when Kara pulled out completely, sucking the juices off.  
  
“I actually want to fuck that ass,” Lena said.  
  
The matter of fact way Lena stated her wants sent tremors down Daisy’s spine and not the kind she normally created either. If Lena Luthor wanted something, Lena Luthor was going to get it. Lena seemed like the type of woman who would take what she wanted.  
  
Lena replaced Kara at Daisy’s back passageway and lightly tongued her warm hole. Daisy squirmed and juiced all over the place, from what Lena was doing to her. Oh, damn, this felt beyond amazing and Lena’s entire body just entered a state of pure fixation and pleasure. Lena leaned forward, sucking, kissing, enjoying Daisy.  
  
Then, Lena lubed up her strap on and put it at the edge of Daisy’s warm asshole. She grabbed the woman by the cheeks and buried a little bit inside of her. Daisy could feel it, her asshole opening up to accept what Lena was doing to her.  
  
Daisy discovered the pleasures of anal sex thanks to her mentor, for lack of a better term, Melinda May. And May was a woman who enjoyed being on top, and actually commanded being on top. Lena had been cut from the same mold, and Daisy’s cheeks squeezed in Lena’s hands, sending a flare of lust throughout her body.  
  
Kara watched, mouth hanging open, appreciating the view of Lena rocking back and forth against Daisy’s tight ass. She could see Daisy’s ass gape and release. Lena positioned Daisy on her lap so she could play with Daisy’s breasts along with fucking her ass.  
  
Daisy’s sweet, sweet pussy opened up for Kara. Kara, drooled all over it, and kissed Daisy’s wet pussy. The juices pumping out of it showed how horny she was.  
  
“You’re such an anal slut, aren’t you?” Lena asked.  
  
“Yes, I love getting fucked in the ass.”  
  
And to think, Lena did not need Diana’s lasso to force that truth out of Daisy. Lena rewarded Daisy’s frank honesty by making her cum and extremely hard. Daisy clutched Lena and released her juices all over the place.  
  
“Cum for me. All day. Every day. And like that. Cum for me hard.”  
  
Lena pressed Daisy’s chest and squeezed those nice breasts. And then a hand moved in, to grope Daisy’s ass and make her bounce harder and harder on her. Daisy cried out in pleasure the faster Lena plowed Daisy in her ass, pounding her hard.  
  
“Keep going, don’t stop,” Daisy mewled. “Oh for the love of, please don’t stop.”  
  
“I’m not, don’t worry,” Lena said with a couple of hungry kisses against the side of Daisy’s neck.  
  
Kara made a meal out of Daisy’s sweet pussy, sucking the juices down. She crawled up closer, and Lena slid a finger in between Kara’s thighs and deep into her warm, savoring cunt. Kara thrust her hips forward, and released juices all over the place, making Lena savor them and pull out.  
  
The juices from Kara slipped into Daisy’s mouth and Lena smeared Daisy’s face with them, while feeding her. Lena closed her eyes and rocked a little bit closer into Daisy, plowing her ass. While Kara pressed Daisy’s body between them and kissed her quite vigorously.  
  
Daisy laid on top of Lena while Lena fucked Daisy’s ass. Squeezes hit Daisy’s hot, rubbing her thighs, her pussy, and spanking Daisy’s ass. Kara kissed Daisy’s legs and worshipped them. Daisy lost control, in more ways than one, rocking the floor beneath them just as Lena and Kara’s combined actions rocked her body.  
  
Wet as hell, Lena knew something had to give, sooner or later. She pushed against Daisy, riding out her wet asshole and made her just cry out in pleasure.  
  
The combined forces of Lena and Kara coaxed a hell of an orgasm out of Daisy’s body. Daisy came all over the place, flooding the sheets beneath her. Kara was in quickly, sucking up Daisy’s cunt and making sure she did not leave too much of a wet spot on the sheets.  
  
Lena released Daisy from her clutches, and gave the woman one more parting kiss, before turning to Kara. The two lovers locked lips and Kara’s hands stroked Lena’s hair and rubbed down her body. They released the kiss and Kara kissed away at Lena on several points.  
  
The trip Kara’s lips covering Lena’s body intesified the emotions she was feeling.. Kara nibbled on Lena’s soft belly, and moved down to suck on her clit. She went down a little bit further, sucking on Lena’s warm clit, and sending a blast of pleasure through her body.  
  
Kara finished by sucking the dildo which had been in Daisy’s mouth. Lena grabbed Kara’s hair and forced her down, with a gentle series of thrusts at first, and then a full on face-fucking session. Kara rocked up and down.  
  
“Get me good and clean so I can shove this in your warm twat!”  
  
The vigorous sucks followed, and Lena pulled out. She spun Kara around and rubbed down Kara’s body, squeezing her ass and then chest as well. Lena kissed Kara’s neck over and over again, getting close to the breaking point. Kara’s cheeks spread good and wide, and while Lena wanted to fuck Kara up the ass, that was not on the menu.  
  
At least for today. Lena slid into Kara’s tight body and rocked her back and forth. Kara’s hair was so pullable and Lena yanked on it while forcefully fucking Kara from behind. Lena powered her way through Lena’s thrusts and made her cum all over the place, constantly flooding the bed with what Lena was doing.  
  
“Bring her over here.”  
  
Lena pushed Kara into Daisy’s pussy, and Kara munched away at Daisy. One could see how hungry Kara was and Daisy received Kara’s full brink.  
  
The orgasm crept up through all three women at the same time. Daisy went off first, with Kara’s eager tongue hitting all the right spots. Daisy flicked her nipples and let out a very intense cry of lust which only increased.  
  
Kara went off next and Lena rode her to the breaking point. She collapsed and Lena still used her body as a fuck sleeve. Lena riding Kara sent another two mini orgasms through her body before Lena just exploded.  
  
Lena tore the strap on off, so the heiress could rub her wet cunt all over Kara’s dripping hot pussy. The two connected together, with immense heat with Lena rubbing back and forth until she pulled away and she left open.  
  
Both Daisy and Lena raced to be the one to make Kara submit with their tongue. And Kara laid back, lazily enjoying the show, as no doubt both women would try and do what they could to make the other break.  
  
While Kara liked Daisy, she had to put smart money on Lena.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(15 and 16) on February 28th, 2020.**


	15. Chapter 15(2/28/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 15:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Daisy, Lena, and Gwen had a lot of work to do. However, they would get to it in a matter of time. The tension rising through their bodies was intense and they needed to get it out of their system. Besides, scans took a fair amount of time, and they would need to get going.  
  
“How do you like that?” Daisy asked Gwen with a couple of light kisses down her neck.  
  
Oh, Gwen closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Every light brush of Daisy’s hands against her body. Daisy bent Gwen over and squeezed Gwen’s ass. Encouraging the hot blonde to lean in and lick up Lena’s mound, enjoying the juices flowing out of her.  
  
Kara left Daisy a while back, but Gwen came in to join Daisy and Lena, so it was a fair The warm, savory taste from Gwen’s pussy lit a fire underneath Daisy and Daisy leaned in, lapping up every drop of juice she could manage from Gwen. Gwen’s thighs, heated with pleasure, only encouraged Daisy to dive down a little bit more.  
  
Oh yes, Gwen liked it, liked it a whole lot. Gwen leaned in and spread Lena’s legs. Gwen could devour Lena’s pussy all day, and all night. And with Daisy rubbing around Gwen’s clit and sending her over the top with pleasure, that just worked so much more.  
  
The heat spread between Gwen’s legs. Daisy pulled all the way out and finished licking her lips before driving a finger deep into her. A second finger had been added at Gwen’s urging. Daisy leaned in and kissed Lena, and Lena leaned in. Daisy lowered her head onto Lena’s breasts and sucked on them.  
  
Daisy closed her eyes and found Lena’s soft breasts pressing up against Daisy’s face. Daisy moaned very aggressively, with Lena feeding Daisy her breasts. Every time Daisy sucked a nipple, it sent a small tremor between Lena’s legs.  
  
“Keep it up, don’t stop,” Lena breathed with passion in her voice.  
  
Oh, Daisy slurped down the juices, a greater hunger spreading through her body. She switched from the right breast, to the left breast, sucking it as vigorously as ever before.  
  
Lena pressed her hands down onto the back of Daisy’s head while ensuring Gwen still went to work, eating her out. Lena popped her lips around Gwen’s tight pussy and sucked her juices down until the point where she rained down the juices.  
  
“Yes,” Lena murmured. “Yes.”  
  
Gwen swirled her tongue as deep into Lena as it would go, licking her up and pulling it all the way out before pushing it all the way back in. Lena popped her head back and stroked Gwen’s hair, with insane amounts of encouragement to keep Lena going down on her.  
  
Daisy extracted her fingers from Gwen, dripping wet. She savored the juices. This being her first real taste of Gwen, Daisy enjoyed the moment and enjoyed everything she was doing. Daisy finished her meal and got some more from the source.  
  
The three women circled around each other. At one end of the chain, Gwen ate out Lena, who ate out Daisy, who ate out Gwen. Their tongues raced to hit the proper points.  
  
The intensity of their orgasms chaining together only increased. Daisy, Gwen, and Lena moved back and forth, enjoying their cores being pleasure and licked, tongue on tongue action. Lena, Daisy, and Gwen sucked and licked each other.  
  
Gwen came first, followed by Daisy, and Lena at the last. They shook with a constant pulse of orgasms, all of them thrilling their bodies.  
  
Lena pulled back and picked up Gwen’s head and Daisy’s head. Daisy and Gwen worshipped Lena’s body. Kisses rained down on every inch of Lena. The two lovely ladies pressed their mouths against Lena and sucked on her so good.  
  
Oh, Lena thought her loins had been set ablaze with endless passion. She buried Gwen mouth down onto her, allowing Gwen to savor the taste the best she could. Leaning in and lapping every last drop of juice out of her.  
  
Gwen came up and gave Daisy a kiss. Daisy switched her attention from Lena to Gwen and climbed on top of her. Daisy put her ass in Gwen’s face and pushed it against her. Those nice supple cheeks pushed against Daisy as Gwen munched away at Daisy’s ass.  
  
A two for one special followed as Lena buried her tongue into Daisy’s pussy. The tongues of both of these women worked Daisy more efficiently than any toys could. Back and forth they moved until Daisy thought she would pass out from the pleasure both of these women brought to her.  
  
The silent eyes told Daisy to cum and cum hard. Daisy did, releasing her juices all over the place and spilling all over Lena’s face.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
“In just a minute,” Lena said.  
  
Gwen pulled out and squeezed Daisy’s ass cheeks. Lena obliged Gwen with the homemade strapon, and allowed Gwen to experience the wonders of Daisy Johnson’s ass. Well lubricated and more than ready, Gwen slid all the way into Daisy’s ass from behind.  
  
“Yes,” Daisy moaned out loud. “Yes!”  
  
Gwen clapped her cheeks firmly, rocking into her from behind. Oh, that felt beyond thrilling to be deep in Daisy’s magnificent ass. She spread them firm, and pushed all the way into her body from behind, with endless thrusts burying faster into Daisy with a very good ass-fucking session. She spread Daisy’s cheeks wider and slammed deeper into her, rocking her body completely.  
  
“Closer,” Daisy managed. “I’m so close right now.”  
  
“Yes, you are,” Gwen confirmed. “And I’m going to make you explode.”  
  
Lena, a second homemade strap on fixed to her body, drove herself into Daisy’s mouth. Daisy’s sweet, tender mouth slurped Lena tightly. Lena leaned in and edged herself into Daisy’s mouth, riding her a little bit faster than before.  
  
“I’m going to make you cum for me,” Gwen breathed. “All over my fingers.”  
  
Daisy accepted her fate and squirted all over Gwen’s fingers. Gwen fed them to Lena in the aftermath and Lena slurped them down. She kept fucking Daisy’s mouth while Gwen took Daisy in the ass. The thought crossed Daisy’s mind that all they needed was a third woman to take her pussy.  
  
Not wanting to get too greedy, Daisy clapped her ass cheeks around Gwen’s thrusts and allowed Gwen to drive all the way into her. Gwen rode a little bit faster and got her to the breaking point.  
  
Gwen had been driven mad. Despite the worst of whatever was affecting the women blocked, Gwen still felt some residual effects from it. As a scientist, Gwen wanted to study it and the only way to study a process was constant stimulation and simulation.  
  
Lena released Daisy’s mouth and decided to pleasure her body with hands. Daisy had been getting closer to the breaking point.  
  
“Yes,’ Daisy moaned. “Keep fucking me. Don’t you dare stop!”  
  
Gwen embraced Daisy and squeezed her breasts hard. Daisy’s tits had been milked hard and she enjoyed the touch. The clapping of Daisy’s ass cheeks when Gwen rode her, grabbing her breasts as they swung like a pendulum only edged her a bit closer.  
  
She came, hard, all three of them did. Daisy squirted all over the place, all over Lena’s fingers. Lena pulled them out and licked them clean.  
  
Gwen and Lena pressed Daisy’s body between them as she finished cumming. Daisy found herself completely defenseless from the two women kissing her body all over and driving her nuts.  
  
Work to be done, but they could wait to do it until later. As long as Daisy’s holes begged to be filled, Lena and Gwen prioritized that, at least until the deeper scans ran. With the power cell boosting the lab, they might have more answers.

* * *

  
“Wish I had a schoolgirl outfit right now. It would be appropriate right here.”  
  
The room did resemble a classroom and Alex just grinned. Sara did seem like the type to get into the naughty schoolgirl fantasy, playing either the teacher or the student depending on how the mood struck. Sara climbed on the desk and exposed her naked body to Alex. Alex crawled behind her and kissed Sara across the back of the neck a couple of times.  
  
“We’re going to have to make due with what we have,” Alex whispered. “Good thing I’m able to improvise.”  
  
Alex put her fingers into Sara’s wet pussy and rubbed them, slowly moving back and forth into her wet slit. She leaned in, with Sara closing and releasing around her. Sara breathed in, sucking in the air and Alex leaned in.  
  
Those tentacles just slapping Sara’s tight, toned body made every single hentai fantasy Sara ever experienced come true. Alex leaned in, sucking on the side of Sara’s neck and giving her a couple of light love bites down the side of her neck.  
  
“Stop teasing.”  
  
“Is that not half the fun?”  
  
Alex spanked Sara. At least she got the part of being bent over on the desk and spanked right. Alex shifted the symbiote into a belt of sorts and spanked Sara’s ass. Sara dripped all over the desk and was horny as hell with Sara spanking her.  
  
“Yes, half the fun,” Alex responded. “Perfect.”  
  
The first finger, then the second finger drove into Sara while Alex spanked her every five seconds, alternating between the cheeks. After having them spanked, Alex licked them and bit down on them quite playfully.  
  
Sara would normally pounce a woman for this much teasing. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Alex had her held out at a tentacle’s length and rubbed up against Sara’s asshole. She pressed up against Sara and edged a little bit closer.  
  
“Yes, this is fun, isn’t it?” Alex asked. “Fucking your ass is the best.”  
  
“Mmm, yes, babe, you know it! So get on in there and fuck my brains out.”  
  
Alex smiled, always loving a girl. She slid a playful finger against Sara. Alex fingered the hell out of Sara’s dripping cunt and spread her ass cheeks, pinning Sara face down and ass up. The perfect position to be anally stuffed and fucked.  
  
“OOOH YES!”  
  
Alex rammed all the way deep into Sara’s body. Clapping Sara’s ass cheeks, Alex squeezed and released it while spanking Sara good and tight. Sara, pressed face down on the table, let out the hungriest moan possible for her lover.  
  
“Fuck my ass. Fuck it good!”  
  
If only Sara could do the same to Alex. Right now, Alex showed why she ruled her little collective of women by pleasantly stroking Sara all over. First with hands and then with her mouth, kissing Sara all over. She rode Sara until she came all over the place.  
  
“That’s not going to do at all.”  
  
Alex pulled out and left Sara’s holes dripping wet from the slimy substance the symbiote gave off. Alex licked Sara’s tight hole a couple of times, getting it a bit wetter, before she turned Alex around and positioned the woman on her lap.  
  
“Perfect,” Alex breathed. “Absolutely perfect. I need to see the lust in your eyes.”  
  
Oh, Sara would have a lot of lust in her eyes. She sank down onto Alex, one tentacle shoving her ass, the other shoving in her pussy, and the third driving into her mouth. Several miniature tentacles hit her and Alex kissed and sucked Sara’s neck leaving marks.  
  
Sara rocked back and forth and enjoyed having her holes stuffed. A one woman gangbang, Sara would not think it was possible. Well, not without cloning, but other than that, Sara never thought it would be possible. Her holes flooded over with pleasure the more Alex rocked her all around.  
  
“You’re mine,” Alex said. “Now, forever, always.”  
  
Sara whipped her head back and let out a cry. She submitted to Alex, rocking a little bit deeper on her. The lust flared through Sara’s vibrant eyes and got her going. The heat just pumped back and forth, and Sara came hard.  
  
“You’re so delicious,” Alex mewled. “Not used to having a woman take your body like this?”  
  
Only one, that being Nyssa. Ava, through their relationship, had been a bit more passive behind closed doors. Felicity most certainly was a bottom masquerading as a top, and Sara dominated Thea throughout the few trysts they had. And Laurel, well Sara’s eyes clouded over in pleasure.  
  
Fuck, Sara shook all over as Alex stuffed her holes expertly and fondled every inch of Sara, making her cum.  
  
“You’re just my little cum doll,” Alex said. “Sing for me.”  
  
Oh, Sara would love to, but the tentacle stuffing her throat full made it hard to. Sara whipped back and forth, deep-throating Alex all the way down her sweet little throat.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
“Yes,” Alex said with greed dancing through her eyes. “That’s the spot. Right there. Cum for me again.”  
  
Alex experienced a warm and savory rush exploding through her as well. Sara pressed down all the way down and moaned loudly and hungrily. She had no words, just pure passion from Alex and the pure stuffing of her holes.  
  
“Cum one more time, baby.”  
  
As much as her bravado had been strong, Alex came as well. She tilted forward and landed on top of Sara. Grabbing Sara by the hips and rocking her, stuffing as far into Sara as possible. The suit quick released and brought Sara to the tipping point.  
  
The two women basked in the afterglow. Sara put a hand on Alex’s hair and Alex brushed the strands of blonde hair away from Sara’s angelic face before kissing her.  
  
“So?” Sara asked.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“One more time?”  
  
“As many as needed.”  
  
Alex climbed behind Sara and wrapped her up in the spooning position. The perfect angle to fuck Sara until she could barely remember her own name or any other important facts.  
  
Sara surrendered control to her mistress for another round of pleasure.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16(2/28/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 16:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Nora moaned when a pair of soft, tender lips pressed up against hers. Supergirl, and Nora could not repeat it enough in her head. Nora West-Allen made out with Kara Zor-El, XS made out with Supergirl. To say this fulfilled a little fantasy in Nora’s mind would be more than enough.  
  
“You’re an eager one,” Kara said.  
  
While Nora’s insane lust faded ever so slightly, she had enough left in the tank to enjoy what Kara had to offer. Kara brought Nora up against the wall, running her hands down Nora’s body and kissing her. Nora returned the kiss.  
  
Any coherence left Nora and Kara mounted Nora, wrapping her legs around Nora’s hips. So much delicious skin for Kara to kiss. Kara took Nora’s breasts and cupped them in her hands for a squeeze. Softly, gently, but still skillfully. One thing Kara had, after her strength faded, was the ability to manipulate a woman’s body and she worked Nora expertly like a sculptor molded clay.  
  
From the right breast, to the left breast, Kara sucked on Nora’s chest. Nora traced patterns across the back of Kara’s head and moaned to encourage her. Kara sucked on Nora’s tits and gave them the even amount of tension. Nora’s mind flashed with pleasure from what Kara was doing with her.  
  
“So close,” Nora breathed. “I’m cumming.”  
  
Kara pulled back and let Nora collapse on the bed. The Girl of Steel showed her many abilities by licking Nora’s hot core and slurping Nora’s juices. Kara’s tongue hit all of the right places and munched on Nora’s pussy, adding some heat to her.  
  
Nora fell back, breathing heavily. Kara licked her lips and smiled.  
  
“Lay back,” Nora breathed heavily. “I want to return the favor.”  
  
Nora sat up and the second kiss followed. As fast as Nora could go, she attacked Kara’s body, her tanned, beautiful, fit skin getting taken by each kiss.  
  
“Slow down,” Kara advised Nora. “We have plenty of time.”  
  
Nora looked back with apologetic eyes. Oh, she knew that now, she just, well she was just excited and very eager. She kissed Kara’s flat belly and licked down, getting closer to Kara’s warm and inviting slit, edging a bit closer to the promise land.  
  
A little bit deeper and Nora nuzzled against Kara’s wet core. Nora licked up the juicy insides and savored the warm, savory taste of the Girl of Steel. The speedster pulled away and kissed Kara’s thighs, playfully nibbling on the flesh.  
  
Then, Nora dove in all the way to devour Kara. As Kara advised, Nora savored the moment. Savored the exotic Kryptonian taste and enjoyed what Kara had to offer. Nora hummed, content and enjoying every bit of Kara.  
  
“I’m going to lose it,” Kara said. “Vibrate your tongue, gently, just a little bit more. Don’t have my powers back yet, so you don’t want me to black out before the real fun...begins!”  
  
Nora knew what she was doing and hit all the right spots, vibrating her tongue inside of Kara. Kara came from Nora’s ministrations in no time. Nora pulled away to savor every last drop of Kara’s juices. The sexy speedster licked her succulent lips while maintaining eye contact with the same woman Nora just ate out.  
  
The two women joined together with a very passionate and savory kiss. Nora sucked on Kara’s lower lip and turned around. Kara kissed down the back of Nora’s neck and took a handful of Nora’s succulent backside. Kara leaned in and put her tongue into Nora’s ass.  
  
“Relax.”  
  
Nora blushed, when realizing Kara’s actions almost caused the speedster to vibrate into the bed. Kara leaned in and ran her tongue into Nora’s back passageway while fingering the speedster out. Kara pulled out every few seconds to give Nora a few seconds to breath.  
  
Supergirl worshipping Nora’s legs, ass, and then her breasts one more time, before coming full circle and kissing Nora in the lips. Nora breathed heavily with Kara sucking on the side of the woman’s neck. The two women pulled away from each other.  
  
Kara’s nether lips brushed against Nora’s, with a slight tease. And then, Kara went all in on Nora and rubbed her wet pussy back and forth with circular motions. Kara squeezed Nora’s erect nipple and sucked on it hard as possible.  
  
“Please, you’re driving me insane.”  
  
A little bit faster, Kara rubbed against Nora. The stimulated started slow and made Nora quiver. Kara took hold of Nora’s breasts and milked them very aggressively. Kara leaned in and sucked on Nora’s perfect, perky nipple with a couple of loud pops.  
  
Kara milked Nora’s nipples hard and got her crying out more. Nora thrust back and forth, her entire body shaking.  
  
With a big grin, Kara pulled back and grabbed Nora’s hands, pulling her out of the bed after Nora had been entangled in the sheets. The two kissed extremely hard with Kara’s fingers dancing up Nora’s body and taking her.  
  
Nora’s spurted hard over Kara’s thighs and Kara returned fire rubbing against Nora in response.  
  
Sharp breaths followed and Kara leaned in to lick Nora’s neck. Nora stroked Kara’s beautiful blonde hair and encouraging her instantly. Nora pulled away from Kara until Kara pulled her back in and rubbed all over Nora’s warm core.  
  
Nora slipped three fingers deep into Kara and finger-banged the Girl of Steel into a very gushing and hard orgasm. Nora grew in more confident and had Kara at an arm’s length quite literally driving her into an explosion of pleasure.  
  
Never in Nora’s life she thought it would happen. Never Nora thought she would have Supergirl gushing in response. Nora pulled out of Kara and licked her fingers clean and left the Girl of Steel breathing heavily.  
  
The two girls locked eyes into each other. Kara cupped Nora’s chin and kissed Nora a couple of times on the lip. Kara lightly traced patterns down Nora’s neck and dipped behind her. More kisses followed with Kara bending Nora over and pleasuring the speedster’s warm folds.  
  
“Having fun?”

* * *

  
Kara and Nora had been pulled away from each other. Alex dangled them up in the air, with her squeezing their waists and slipping down their legs. Caitlin stepped into the room, a big grin on her face as well.  
  
“I think they were,” Caitlin said. “And it looks like they were denied.”  
  
Caitlin kissed Alex’s shoulders and rubbed her body. The suit parted to allow Caitlin further access between her legs. Caitlin edged her fingers all the way into Alex’s gushing center, pushing two fingers, three fingers at a time inside of her and making her moan.  
  
Kara’s head whipped back as the very familiar and warm feeling crept up her leg. No matter how many times Kara could feel Alex’s symbiote pleasuring her, she still felt hot and bothered. Alex edged into Kara.  
  
One stolen look in Nora’s direction showed that Nora felt the same thing.  
  
Nora’s tender core received an intense rubdown from the tentacle edging all the way into her body. The speedster could have easily vibrated out of Alex’s grip. However, the pleasure just intoxicated her. Alex lowered Nora up and down moaning.  
  
Alex bent over and Caitlin got Alex’s asshole nice and wet. The tendril pushed underneath Caitlin’s tight skirt and rubbed her as well. Caitlin did not bother to put her panties back on earlier, a good strategy. Given how much Alex inflamed Kara’s wet hole and pulled out, leaving her dripping and hotter than hell.  
  
“Get with it, babe,” Alex breathed in Caitlin’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you hard.”  
  
“Mmm, back at you.”  
  
The slow and subtle grinding against Alex’s warm slit, with Caitlin’s ice cold cock growing and being ready to fuck her made Alex just take out a sharp breath of pleasure. Caitlin cupped Alex’s breasts from behind and kissed her a couple of times down on the back of her neck.  
  
Oh, she was going to be fucked, so hard, and Alex could hardly keep her head up. The tentacles jammed into the three women while Caitlin pushed her way into Alex’s warm pussy, filling her completely up.  
  
Caitlin tried not to lose it completely and go to town on Alex’s ass. Although she knew Alex could take it very well. Cailtin pressed up against Alex and squeezed her ass, releasing and spanking it a couple of times over.  
  
“Beautiful,” Caitlin breathed.  
  
Nora bit down on her lip, rocking back and forth in mid-air, with the tentacle sliding all the way into her body. Alex stimulated all of the right spots in Nora’s body and caused a moistening in her insides. She turned, off to one side, and captured Kara’s lips with a kiss.  
  
Kara fumbled around before grabbing Nora’s head and kissing her very aggressively. The tongues of the two heroines clashed together in sheer domination. Oh, Kara knew precisely all of the right spots to hit as did Nora by the looks of things. Nora suckled on Kara’s lower lip, leaning in and pulling away, moaning very hungrily at her.  
  
“Yes,” Kara breathed slowly, but surely.  
  
Alex rocked the bodies of all three of her lovers. Two pussies and one ass, and Alex tried to fill more holes. However, being stuffed by Caitlin and her thrusting cock made it very hard for Alex to concentrate, no matter how hard she would have liked to fuck everyone involved.  
  
“Mmm, taste so good,” Caitlin breathed.  
  
Alex decided to clutch Caitlin and Caitlin’s moans showed she enjoyed it. The constant orgasms of Nora and Kara filled the air and made them just cry out in pleasure.  
  
Multiple women cumming at the same time. Alex absorbed the juices of the two beautiful young women she had suspended in the air, the tendrils saturating with her. Kara clutched and shook as did Nora.  
  
Kara’s breath had been completely taken away from her sister’s efforts. Her pussy had been completely stuffed and Alex slowly lowered Kara all the way to the ground. Alex cupped Kara’s face and kissed her very vigorously. Kara returned the kiss as hard as possible.  
  
A breathless Nora found herself entangled in the arms of Caitlin. The two gorgeous vixens continued their earlier activities, with Caitlin’s tongue pressing against the inside of Nora’s mouth, relentlessly exploring every last inch of it.  
  
Caitlin and Alex switched sides. Caitlin took hold of Kara and Alex grabbed Nora. Both shoved their partners on the bed and made Nora and Kara kneel on the bed, face to face. The constant pleasure just brimming through their eyes electric.  
  
The mirrored looks of pleasure when Caitlin buried herself into Kara and Alex did likewise to Nora was as hot as hell.  
  
Nora once again felt the warm, wet thighs of Alex Danvers slapping against hers with each push. Alex teased her body with several traces and got Nora’s motor running. Alex pressed all the way down, hitting all of the right points.  
  
“Yes,” Nora breathed. “YES!”  
  
Alex sucked on her partner’s neck while grabbing her breasts. The sounds her partner made showed the speedster had enjoyed this. And despite scientifically speaking being cured of the pheromones she injected, Nora still had been horny and still had needs to fill.  
  
Oh, Alex intended to fill those needs and stuff them.  
  
Caitlin gave Kara’s pussy a break just to face-fuck the gorgeous blonde. Oh, she looked amazing, looking up at Caitlin with those gorgeous blue eyes. With Caitlin using a strap on made of her own juices to stuff all the way down Kara’s throat.  
  
“Melts in your mouth, your hand, your cunt, and your ass,” Killer Frost stated. “You enjoy the taste. You don’t want me to stop fucking your mouth, do you?”  
  
Kara’s eyes told the the story, more than any word could. No, she did not want Caitlin to stop fucking her mouth. Caitlin thrust forward a little bit, moving her hips around to the point where Kara’s throat hummed,and the sheer girth stuffing down her throat made Kara just burst with pleasure all over the bed, dripping wet.  
  
Alex decided no rest for the weary. She shot out, stuffing Caitlin’s ass and her sister’s, while forcing Nora to bounce up and down. Alex devoured Nora’s bouncing breasts with a couple of loud sucks which echoed across the room.  
  
Nora moaned, eagerly accepting everything Alex gave to her. Alex’s mouth worked wonders on Nora, and that was not even talking about the rest of her.  
  
The tightening of Nora’s body massaged Alex in all of the right places. Super fast friction occurred from Nora bouncing up and down, with tighter grips, squeezing and releasing Alex into her body and forcing her to edge a little bit closer to the breaking point.  
  
Nora moaned, arching herself back. Alex cupped Nora’s bouncing breasts and gave them a tight squeeze, sending her over the breaking point with pleasure.  
  
“So close,” Nora breathed. “You’re driving me insane.”  
  
“That’s the idea.”  
  
Alex pulled away from Nora and positioned her on all fours, grabbing Nora around the hips, and fucking her tightly and relentlessly. Alex moved her hips like a blur, and enjoyed the view of Nora’s ass bouncing. She pulled Caitlin and Kara into position.  
  
The suit went wild on the holes of all of the girls. While Caitlin and Kara ascended in the air one, being ravished by the same tentacles which suspended them in the air, Alex took a more hands on approach to Nora’s body, molesting her with several tight motions.  
  
Nora’s eyes watered. The faster Alex worked her over, the more this felt amazing. Oh, this felt so amazing, Nora thought she would black out and explode all over the bed. Alex slapped her thighs down onto hers and edged Nora closer to the breaking point.  
  
“Cum.”  
  
One word, spoken sharply, made Nora’s body just sink into waves of pleasure. Her insides, completely liquefied, betrayed themselves to Alex. Alex filled up Nora’s body, holding her tightly, and rocking her hard, stuffing her all the way full of cock with multiple thrusts.  
  
Alex finally had been set off, her insides clenching and releasing. The orgasms of her three partners hit off as well. All four women joined each other on a magical thrill ride of endless release.  
  
Caitlin, Kara, and Nora sank on the bed, and Alex pulled away from them, with a small smile on her face. She leaned in and crawled on top of the girls one by one, kissing them. Then Caitlin, Nora, and Kara returned the favor, as Alex laid back, the three women kissed Alex’s body.  
  
Alex closed her eyes, about to submerge herself into another round. The three girls hit all of the right spots with their licking and put Alex in the frame of mind to go all night long.  
  
At least until a large plant vine slammed against the window which put a premature end to the festivities.  
 **The Plot Rears Its Head In the next Chapter on 3/6/2020 as part of a two chapter set(17 and 18)**


	17. Chapter 17(3/6/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 17:**   
****

* * *

**  
**A soft moan erupted from the mouth of one Dinah Laurel Lance. Laurel, as most people called her these days, felt a fogginess in her mind. The crime fighter tried to piece together the last few minutes. Fighting Damien Darhk and his crew, ended up wounded, in a hospital bed talking to Oliver, and now she was awake.  
  
Awake and dressed in a flowing white gown, which Laurel did not remember wearing. And then she rubbed the back of her head. Where was Laurel.  
  
“Be Still.”  
  
A voice spoke and Laurel shook her head. A voice spoke, but there had been no one behind it. That did wonders in putting Laurel a bit on edge.  
  
“You were never meant to die, Dinah Laurel Lance.”  
  
Oh, wait, she was dead? And now Laurel was alive. Or was she in some kind of limbo? There was a lot of plant life, where she was. Including a large Venus Fly Trap at the edge of a row of vines which looked kind of hostile. Laurel tried to swallow, and found a lump in her throat, and she had been physically unable to speak.  
  
“I know you have questions. The rogue watcher tried to intervene with the course of actions. You never were supposed to die. But he has been dealt with.”  
  
Okay, handy information to know. Laurel still had more questions. Who was this entity who brought her back to life and what were they playing.  
  
“You have a chance to return fully. Better than ever. Depending on the results of the ultimate battle between good and evil.”  
  
Laurel nodded, alive, but unable to speak still. Her throat felt funny, as well, and Laurel stepped into the room, when suddenly, a plant vine wrapped around her leg. Laurel yanked herself free, only to fine another one whip out and knock her to the ground.  
  
A large flower broke out from the ground. The petals shot open, with a sadistic blooming of them opening and revealing the woman inside. Red head, green skin, tall, beautiful, and also very dangerous. The woman’s lips curled into a smile.  
  
“They took them,” she whispered in a crazed tone of voice. “Why did they take my babies away? They will suffer for making my babies suffer!”  
  
The woman whipped back in the plant and Laurel thought this situation had gone from bad to worse. The glowing red rock at the base of one of the plants, stabbed practically into it, could not be good. The pollen filling the air, well it made Laurel very light headed.  
  
The woman in question though, Poison Ivy, was one of Gotham’s most notorious criminals. And not happy. And Ivy now had Laurel in her clutches.  
  
Unless Laurel figured a way out of this jungle, her return back to the living might be short lived. Laurel closed her eyes, contemplating anyway to free herself from the plants, without setting Ivy off.

* * *

  
Strange plants grew outside of the castle. Caitlin, Gwen, and Lena worked feverishly in the lab, to reinforce the security drones.  
  
“Well, at least we know who is behind those weird plants,” Lena said.  
  
“Pamela Isley, Poison Ivy,” Caitlin said. “It has to be her. I don’t know why she would infect the plants with Kryptonite though.”  
  
“Search me,” Gwen said.  
  
Sara, Kara, Nora, Daisy, and Alex joined them in the room, with Alura following. Alura worked on getting tapping into some satellite images which followed the vines of the plants down, to a certain point. The images kept flashing on screen.  
  
“Good idea, got to get a better look at what she’s doing.”  
  
“Laurel?”  
  
This sudden outburst from Sara caused the other girls to jump forward with a start. Kara put her hand on Sara’s shoulder and frowned.  
  
“Your sister?”  
  
“Yeah, she’s...alive.”  
  
Sara had no idea what was going on here. Alive, although not well, if she was in the clutches of a madwoman like Poison Ivy. Sara heard the stories about how Ivy lost her mind just because someone killed a flower and she looked as angry as ever.  
  
“We’re heading out to get a closer look,” Alex said. “Daisy, Sara, you’re with me. Kara, Caitlin, make sure our path is clear.”  
  
“You do realize she’ll get hostile when we start attacking the plants?” Lena asked. “Well, if this Ivy is anything like the one on our Earth.”  
  
“Yes, I know, and yes if she’s from our Earth, the same,” Sara said. “Especially if she can feel it, but we have no choice.”  
  
If there was any chance of grabbing onto Laurel, Sara had to take it. She had a second chance, although why, she did not know. Sara tried to push the very real thought this could be a clone, a shapeshifter, or some alternate universe counterpart out of the back of her mind.  
  
Kara, Caitlin, and Nora cleared a path for Sara, Alex, and Daisy to make their way. Lena kept tracking the location to where Ivy would be.

* * *

  
Normally, Felicity Smoak would be down for being tied down to a table. In fact, it would be a bit tame compared to her college days. But nothing like this, and Felicity had no idea how she got here. She struggled on the table.  
  
Okay, the last thing Felicity remembered, was trying to track down the location of a drug kingpin who had gone underground. And then, nothing. Just nothing. Felicity’s mind faded completely to black. Her hand twitched madly as she attempted to pull away, only for it to snap back down.  
  
Oh, some deranged bee keepers circled Felicity. And she remembered now getting a dart in the back of the neck after landing in a lab area. Somehow, some wave of light hit her and brought Felicity here. Her thoughts had been so jumbled it was hard to piece the together at this time.  
  
“And you’re awake. Excellent.”  
  
Felicity’s situation had been gone from bad to worse. Whatever had been in the sedative these people had given her, prevented Felicity from speaking or even screaming. And believe her, Felicity would have screamed, when coming across this particular individual.  
  
Hugo Strange, a disgraced Arkham Asylum doctor, approached Felicity. And he had been the architect behind the entire Arkham City fiasco, which left Gotham in a really bad state, even more so than usual.  
  
But, was Strange not dead? Felicity could scarcely recall and found her head just spinning with different scenarios.  
  
“Yes, she would be perfect for the experiment,” Strange said. “I’m not going to squander this opportunity, not at all. A second chance at life, from this Beyonder. And whoever this Beyonder is, they seem to be quite the scientist, willing to pit the forces of good and evil against each other. Although what is good and what is evil is a perception of your own reality.”  
  
Felicity would have fired back with a cutting comment about how Strange’s perception was whack and he as the epitome of evil.  
  
“Yes, her mind is perfect, not to break,” the scientist in the shadows commented. “Her body, well that could be rebuilt.”  
  
What were they doing to her, Felicity wondered? Felicity tried to scream out for help. Nothing.  
  
“It must be demoralizing,” Strange said. “To scream, but yet for no sound to come out. To want to speak, to long to speak, but you can’t hear you. You never are one to shut up normally, are you, Ms. Smoak? Despite the fact you should.”  
  
Strange pulled out a large syringe and watch, as Felicity’s pupils dilate.  
  
“I’m sure my good friend, Doctor Crane, would be very intrigued to study your reactions right now,” Strange said. “A pity that this is not an experiment of fear, but rather the capabilities of the human mind. And there is a small chance this is your last chance. Should you die before you wake, science thanks you for your help, Ms. Smoak.”  
  
The syringe injected into Felicity’s neck and resulted in a scream which she could not vocalize. Damn, this was one of the most awful things in the world and her entire mind felt overtaxed along with her body heating up.  
  
“And now, we wait, and observe.”  
  
“And once she’s settled, I will deal with the imposter wearing my face.”

* * *

  
Laurel almost freed herself, when suddenly the ground rumbled underneath both of them.  
  
“What?” Ivy asked.  
  
“Get back!”  
  
Quake blasted Ivy’s vines with a full force which caused her to scream out in agony. Another blast, sent Ivy down and Daisy rose up her hands, and buried her underneath the ground, with a loud crumbling motion.  
  
The plants went wild and Sara, without any hesitation, hacked away at the plants. Laurel dropped down and Sara caught Laurel before she fell to the ground.  
  
“Laurel?”  
  
Laurel smiled, unable to speak still. The entire scene flashed before her, plants rising up and attacking both her and Sara. Laurel tried to swallow the lump in her throat.  
  
She tried to scream for Sara to look out for the large tree. Laurel released a sonic cry and sent the tree backing off.  
  
The eruption of one of the sonic cries exploded a plant pod and released thousands of tiny pink particles in the air which blasted both Sara and Laurel in the face.  
  
Both sisters dropped to their knees, heaving breathing from inhaling the enhanced plant pheromones. Sara grabbed Laurel and smashed her lips over Laurel’s with an intense kiss.  
 **The Shameless Smut Returns In the Next Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18(3/6/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 18:**  
 ****  
 **  
**“I missed you.”  
  
Sara broke the kiss long enough to say this. Laurel just smiled and leaned in, kissing Sara back in the most intense way possible. Their lips, their tongues, they both wrapped into each other, with the kisses getting extremely loud, and succulent. Laurel and Sara enjoyed each other.  
  
Yes, Laurel missed Sara as well. Despite not being dead from her perspective for very long. She grabbed Sara’s ass and appreciated it, kissing Sara down.  
  
Laurel molested the body of her younger sister, the fire in her body only increasing. She tore Sara’s top open and kissed Sara’s neck and moved down her back. Laurel edged a finger into Sara’s pussy and started pushing inside.  
  
Not trusting herself to speak, at least until Laurel figured out how this sonic cry worked, Laurel just settled for fingering Sara and kissing her very aggressively. Laurel sucked on Sara’s earlobe and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“My thighs missed you even more.”  
  
Laurel smiled and spread Sara’s legs before lowering all the way down between them. She sucked Sara’s warm thighs, enjoying the taste of the juices dripping down from them. Laurel edged closer and munched on Sara’s cunt.  
  
Despite Laurel’s screaming from earlier, Sara just might be the true screaming. She dug her hands into the dirt, not caring about how Laurel was eating her out where anyone could see the two sisters going at it. This was completely nuts, and Sara did not give a damn. She loved it, loved Laurel eating away at and pleasuring her body.  
  
Laurel came up and pinned Sara down to the ground. The Lance sisters made out with each other in a very unsisterly way, with Sara running her hands into Laurel’s locks. Laurel threatened to slip out of the night dress and Sara helped her. Laurel’s breasts swelled, perhaps some side effect of the plant’s release.  
  
“I’m going to fuck the daylights out of you sis.”  
  
Sara squeezed Laurel’s plants and wrapped one of the plant vines which had been severed around her body. It would do, at least for now. The vine wiggled about in Laurel’s tight canal, and Sara felt up Laurel’s thighs with each edging motion.  
  
Laurel bit down on her lip, and Sara rubbed Laurel’s nipples, squeezing them and letting them go. Letting Laurel just lose it completely from what Sara was doing to her. And what Sara was doing to her, was pleasurable.  
  
“I don’t want you to hold back.”  
  
Because, quite frankly, neither was Sara. She pressed down on Laurel and pushed all the way into her, rocking Laurel something fierce. Sara knew every button to touch and make Laurel just breath in and out with pleasure.  
  
Laurel let out a small scream which vibrated the ground underneath them. Sara’s clit, stinging with pleasure, felt the backwash of those vibrations. She smiled and groped Laurel’s chest before slapping down onto her body.  
  
Again, Laurel came and Sara pulled out of her. Sara overflowed with lust and Laurel plugged Sara’s leak with her tongue. Sucking and pleasuring Sara’s nether regions, oh damn, Sara thought that her eyes would water thanks to the constant lust just burning through every inch of her body.  
  
“Keep going,” Sara mewled in Laurel’s ear. “I don’t want you to stop. Not for anything.”  
  
Laurel locked her eyes onto Sara, to convey she would not be stopping for anything. She would keep eating Sara out until Sara’s warm core overflowed and Laurel sucked down every last drop of those juices from her.  
  
She came and rose up, kissing Sara’s body. Nice muscular legs, a firm belly, supple breasts, warm kissable lips, oh Laurel marveled at Sara’s beauty and just had to pay tribute to it. And also had to pay tribute to one part in particular, saving the best for last.  
  
“Laurel!”  
  
Laurel nibbled on Sara’s backside carefully. Oh, Sara did not know that Laurel had it in her, but Sara was glad her sister did. Sara wiggled her ass to entice Laurel and Laurel buried her face in Sara, eating her ass out.  
  
The sounds Laurel made from behind her, coupled with Laurel softly moaning and sending the vibrations from her body stimulated all points in Sara. She leaked on the ground, creating a small flood and the plant vines shot out, wrapping around Sara’s legs and arms.  
  
Well, being around Alex should make Sara used to being part of a hentai. The vines collapsed around Sara’s body and pulled her into place, and made her moan.  
  
Laurel climbed up on top of Sara, as the vine bed stretched her. And Laurel intended to stretch out Sara’s body, with the plant vine assisting her. The vine slid on both ends, almost splitting in half and giving both sisters pleasure as they rubbed against her. Laurel lowered herself down and sucked on Sara’s chest, sending her hips bucking up and down.  
  
Oh, Laurel missed this, missed all of this. Missed everything about living, and enjoying life and Sara was very enjoyable in this situation.  
  
Deeper, Laurel mentally willed herself. Deeper, she wanted to feel Sara shake and cum all over her. The plant vines lowered Sara down so Laurel could grind against her. The two women pussy to pussy prepared to create a sticky mess.  
  
Laurel and Sara both came at the same time. Lost in each other. The pheromones from the exploding plant pod only amplified their own natural lust. Sara buried her face in Laurel’s chest on the orgasm and Laurel rose up and down into Sara, pushing against her.  
  
One more intense orgasm shared. Laurel managed to control her moans, to softly cry in her sister’s ear. She was getting the hang of it, and thankfully did not blow out Sara’s eardrums. That would be a bad way to end their reunion.  
  
The two women finally breathed heavily with each other. Sara came up from Laurel’s chest and smiled, as their thighs dripped in the aftermath. Sara and Laurel looked into each other’s eyes, no words to describe what they were feeling right now.  
  
“I love you,” Laurel breathed.  
  
“Glad to have you back.”  
  
They kissed one more time, and things escalated rather nicely from there.

* * *

  
Burying Pamela Isley deep underground had been the best idea Daisy had or one of the worst. Ivy pinning Daisy on the ground and making her writh underneath the plant vine, the thorns tearing through Daisy’s bodysuit, made Daisy think it was the latter and not the former.  
  
“I will birth this planet and ground your body into fertilizer,” Ivy said.  
  
“Yeah, but no.”  
  
Alex appeared and restrained Ivy with the symbiote tentacles. Ivy found herself surprised at the sudden attack and pinned down. The suit absorbed all of the pheromones from the exploding plant, which did not affect Alex. Unfortunately for Ivy, the pheromones exploded in her face when Alex released them from the suit.  
  
Normally not affected, the red rocks amplified them past Ivy’s own natural immunity. Her nipples throbbed, and nipples hardened.  
  
Daisy had been released from the plant vines and stripped her suit off. Ivy had been wrapped up tight by Alex and her holes were slowly being stuffed as Ivy’s body had been stripped naked.  
  
And just in time, because Daisy thought Ivy was a woman who needed to get laid, very badly. And the plant vines joined Alex’s suit in squeezing Ivy’s breasts and rubbing her thighs. Ivy whipped back and Alex bit down on Ivy’s neck.  
  
“Go ahead and eat Daisy out,” Alex told her.  
  
“Pretty name,” Ivy managed before going down on Daisy.  
  
Daisy closed her eyes, Ivy’s warm mouth pressed against her loins and sent jolts of pleasure through her body. Daisy felt a rush through her body, as now the natural pheromones Ivy released made her wet in a very uncontrollable way. Daisy pushed forward, rocking Ivy back and forth, her hips hitting all of the right points.  
  
Ivy tasted the juices coming from Daisy, sucking down the woman. Ivy had no time for men, barely any time for women outside of a couple, and yet she was on her knees, eating a pussy in a way which even Harley would find shameful. Which was saying something.  
  
“Tastes like maple syrup.”  
  
The lovely woman with the symbiote suit went down on Ivy, pleasuring every inch of her body. Alex swirled her tongue all about, and enjoyed the taste of the gorgeous woman. Ivy let out a cry of pleasure the faster Alex went down on her.  
  
The sounds of loud slurping echoed from Ivy eating out Daisy and Alex eating out Ivy. After Alex finished her meal, she sauntered across the underground cave and grabbed Daisy’s face before kissing her hard. The two women made out while Alex squeezed Daisy’s ass.  
  
Alex whipped back and stuffed Ivy’s pussy deep. It had been a while since she had anything inside of it, if the way Ivy reacted to Alex was any idea. She gave Daisy a more hands on approach, running her hand down to Daisy’s pussy and rubbing it very nicely. Daisy leaned in and kissed Alex even more, eagerly encouraging Alex to dive forward and rub her pussy against Daisy’s.  
  
“I want you, so badly.”  
  
Daisy squeezed Alex’s chest and kissed down her jawline. Alex smiled and felt Daisy’s warm core just gushing. Well if Daisy wanted in, then Daisy would get it. Daisy pinned Alex up against the wall, spreading her legs far, and jamming inside of her body, stuffing all the way into her.  
  
  
So badly, Daisy thought. So badly her eyes were watering and pleasure just coursed through every inch of Daisy’s body with Alex stuffing her very hard. Daisy wrapped her legs around Alex and encouraged Alex to dive forward, rocking back and forth and filling her up.  
  
“ALEX!”  
  
The green-eyed monster reared its ugly head. While Ivy’s own plant vines pleasured Ivy, and Alex threw her a tentacle, Pamela Lillian Isley always wanted more. She always wanted more, need and craved everything.  
  
Alex sensed Ivy’s arousal, and holding back at a time like this would be perfect. She focused completely on Daisy, bending her over and pressing Daisy against the cool cave walls. Alex pressed her hands against Alex and ran her fingers down Daisy’s body, rubbing her nipples very intensely and pulling all the way from her.  
  
“Cum for me, that’s so hot.”  
  
Daisy came and quaked a little bit in response. Alex grabbed Daisy’s breasts and squeezed them, milking them in her hands very expertly. Oh, Daisy thought she would black out from the pleasure and collapse onto the ground.  
  
“Yes,” Daisy moaned. “Give it to me. Fuck me hard.”  
  
Alex slapped against Daisy’s skin and did so. She liked every motion of what Daisy was giving and her pussy edged with pleasure. Alex pulled away from Daisy and left here dropping down onto the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
She turned, and Ivy stood over, mouth open, and looking so fuckable. Alex grabbed the plant-crazed woman by the hair and edged all the way into her mouth, making Ivy slurp as loud as possible. She looked hungry and enjoyed having her throat stuffed.  
  
Daisy rocked back and forth. Ivy’s plant vines massaged her body, gently. More so than the vines which ripped her costume in half and Daisy wiggled against them, with the vines sliding into her holes. Mouth, ass, and pussy, stuffed completely by the writhing vines.  
  
Alex slammed all the way into Ivy, and fucked her mouth until it was sore. She climbed around Ivy and pushed her.  
  
“We’ll figure out how we got here,” Alex said.  
  
“Whoever brought us here, will pay,” Ivy breathed.  
  
Alex spread Ivy’s thighs and drove down into her, tasting Ivy’s pussy one more time. She pulled out and left Ivy’s hole just wet and ready. Alex squeezed Ivy’s chest and teased her for the next several minutes. The horny redhead moaned and with Ivy restrained with her own vines, half of the job was done for Alex as she reared back and slammed into Ivy’s tight cunt from behind.  
  
Ivy’s eyes bulged out, never have been stretched so hard. Alex grabbed Ivy and milked her swaying breasts as they moved like the pendulum of a clock, just swaying back and forth. Alex could not resist grabbing onto Ivy’s supple breasts and squeezing them good and hard.  
  
Daisy screamed one more time and entered a state of pleasurable stupor. Plant vines, symbiote tentacles, all Daisy needed was a schoolgirl outfit to experience the entire wave of pleasure. Oh yes, this felt good, perfect in fact, having her holes slammed and worked over just like that, feeling beyond great from all sides.  
  
Her mind had turned into mush, and Daisy dripped, wet as hell and ready to receive a pounding from all sides, lustfully enjoying the tentacles sliding into her holes and stuffing her completely full.  
  
Alex edged a bit closer to the orgasm and felt a tightening envelope her body. She wanted to release and Ivy looked over her shoulder. The feared Poison Ivy became nothing more than another lovely pet for Alex to enjoy.  
  
“You really did need to get laid.”  
  
“Big woman with the tentacles, thinking she can dominate me, stuffing all my holes until I cum like a useless whore,” Ivy said.  
  
Ivy moaned loudly the words “useless whore” which Alex found to be very interesting. And kind of disagreed with, because Ivy was a very useful whore, thank you very much.  
  
“I don’t think, Pam. I know.”  
  
Alex made Ivy cum one more time. Soaking in every last drop of Ivy’s savory juices, Alex finished inside of her.  
  
“Earth to Daisy?”  
  
Alex kissed Daisy back to consciousness. To the point where Daisy was not sure where Alex got over so quickly or maybe more time passed than she thought. Ivy had been freed by her vines, only to be pulled towards both girls and Daisy and Alex turned to tandem Ivy.  
  
They should likely come up to check in with the others. But, one more orgasm for the road did not hurt anyone?  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(19 and 20) on March 13th, 2020.**


	19. Chapter 19(3/14/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 19:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Laurel breathed heavily from Sara’s actions. Her tongue maneuvered against Laurel’s warm, hot pussy, licking her a couple times over. Sara had been a master of hitting all of Laurel’s buttons and most importantly driving her completely mad.  
  
“Good?” Sara asked. “Good.”  
  
Sara crawled on top of Laurel and could feel something warm crawling up her legs. Alex crawled out of the hole and kissed Sara down across the back of the neck. Sara pulled away and Alex climbed on top of Laurel.  
  
“You must be Sara’s sister.”  
  
Laurel nodded and Alex grabbed the head of the gorgeous woman, kissing her very loudly with their lips sucking together. Alex traced a light pattern down over Laurel’s swollen lips and pulled all the way out of her. Laurel let out a soft moan as Alex laid her lips down on Laurel’s moan and worshipped her.  
  
Sara broke into a wide ear to ear grin as Poison Ivy and Quake rose up out of the pit. Tangled in both vines and each other. Daisy dove onto Ivy’s face and Ivy’s soft, moist tongue rubbed in circular motions. Daisy rode Ivy’s face, the hunger only increasing in her eyes.  
  
“Yes,” Daisy moaned. “Keep using that tongue. Don’t you dare stop.”  
  
The sweet nectar glistening from Ivy’s soft cunt caused Sara’s mouth to go a bit dry. She licked her lips and crawled on top of Ivy, kissing her warm nether lips and sucking her very hard. Sara leaned in and drew her fingers down.  
  
Daisy watched, bouncing a little bit harder on Ivy. Sara devoured Ivy and came up, face dripping with her juices. Daisy beckoned Sara in and got the White Canary to straddle Ivy’s hips. The White Canary and Quake made out while straddling Poison Ivy’s pussy and face at the same time.  
  
“OOOOH!” Sara cried out the second Ivy pressed up against her.  
  
From one Lance sister, to another. Alex straddled Laurel’s face for a second and caused a symbiotic cock to grow from her. Alex grabbed two hands full of hair and jammed all the way into Laurel’s mouth which caused her to moan. Alex’s hands traveled down and massaged Laurel’s mind.  
  
The symbiote retracted backward from Laurel’s scream and Laurel looked back at Alex who frowned.  
  
“She doesn’t like loud sounds,” Alex said.  
  
Laurel looked at Alex in an apologetic way and massaged her pussy. Alex leaned in, with Laurel straddling Alex’s lap and edging closer to her.  
  
Laurel threw her head back and moaned aggressively. She slowly, but surely began to bounce on Alex, now stuffing her holes. Alex cupped her bare hand over Laurel’s mouth to prevent her. One of the plant vines helped Alex in gagging Laurel and preventing any scream releases.  
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll learn how to control it.”  
  
Oh, she sure hoped so. Alex rocked into Laurel, eyes glued on Sara, Ivy, and Daisy. All of them opened up and ready. However, as much as Alex wanted to take them, not yet. She would have her hands on both of them, when she was good and ready to do so.  
  
“Learn to control it,” Alex breathed in her ear. “But, now I want you to lose control.”  
  
Laurel’s insides gushed all over Alex. It felt like Alex’s little suit was feeding off of her and boy this felt intense to say the least. Alex grabbed onto Laurel’s tight ass and speared all the way into her, riding her aggressively to a hot and wet finish. Alex nibbled Laurel’s neck and pulled away from her.  
  
“Lose your mind to me,” Alex breathed.  
  
Speaking of losing her mind, Pamela Isley entered waves of pleasure which she never experienced before. Daisy and Sara pinned her. The beautiful women filled Pamela’s holes, stuffing them. Yet, despite how good this felt, Ivy craved the touch of one Alexandra Danvers.  
  
Alex left a quivering Laurel and leaned in. She kissed both Daisy and Sara and turned her attention to Ivy. Ivy’s curved ass positioned its way into her hands. Alex grabbed onto it hard and pushed all the way inside of her, rocking back and forth, and rolling her hips against Ivy’s deliciously round rear end.  
  
“Going to make you cum baby,” Alex breathed in her ear. “In fact.”  
  
Alex spread the wealth by giving Daisy and Sara a piece of the symbiote. Daisy grabbed Poison Ivy’s head and shoved it down. Sara and Alex joined forces, forcing their cocks at the same time into Poison Ivy’s back passage.  
  
Ivy screamed out in agony, and then a surprising wave of pleasure erupted through her. Getting two cocks in the same hole at the same time was very surprising to Ivy. Especially with how much she enjoyed the touch of both of these gorgeous vixens.  
  
“She’s choking for it,” Sara said while fingering Ivy’s pussy.  
  
“Not the only thing she’s choking on,” Daisy commented.  
  
The symbiote pressing against her hips and pleasuring Daisy’s nerve endings made her almost explode all over the place. It tickled all of her nerve endings and made Daisy just explode all over the place. She rubbed up against Pam’s mouth and slid the juices into her mouth.  
  
Sara pulled out of Ivy’s ass to leave Alex the sole dominator of her tight ass. She pushed back and all the way into Ivy’s pussy instead.  
  
Laurel writhed back and forth. Watching Sara’s ass sway back and forth practically hypnotized Laurel in every way possible. Laurel crawled over and spread Sara’s sweet ass cheeks to drive her tongue in and lick her very hard and very fast.  
  
“Mmmmph!” Laurel moaned.  
  
Quite the ass kisser and licker for that matter. Laurel rubbed her nose into Sara’s tight rectum and inhaled her. Laurel wished she had a strap on to really dominate her sister, although it might only be the case because Sara had been preoccupied.  
  
“Feisty one,” Alex said.  
  
Alex whipped around and slid the symbiotic tentacle against Laurel’s wet canal and pushed all the way inside of her. Back and forth, the tentacle moved in a constant blur, stuffing Laurel completely full and emptying her tight pussy with a dripping tentacle.  
  
“Really feisty,” Sara managed.  
  
Oh, yes, Laurel really was, but who could blame her at this moment. Every motion of the tentacle shoving deeper into her tight canal made Laurel stretch out and made her cry out in pleasure. Alex hit all the right spots and a few more, making Laurel cream in pleasure.  
  
Right into Sara’s tight asshole which made Sara explode all over the place. Sara rocked back and forth, body moving and hammering Poison Ivy as hard as possible from behind.  
  
Ivy picked up the pace and enjoyed the three appendages hitting different points. Her holes, wet, and willing to get stuffed sent a flare of lust through her body, tightening and releasing the juices.  
  
Alex reclaimed her pieces of sybimbote, and bent over Sara and Daisy over while Ivy took a deep breath. Laurel smiled and positioned Alex at Sara’s wet entrance. While also driving a finger deep into her tight body from behind and getting Sara nice and prepared for the double penetration.  
  
Tongue inside of Sara’s ass from Laurel and Alex stuffing her made the White Canary want to do her best impression of Laurel and scream for the heavens. Laurel nudged Sara in and Alex grabbed onto Sara’s ass while rubbing up against her opening to stuff her tight hole full.  
  
Sara impaled ass first down onto Alex with Alex pawing away at her body. Sara felt the heat rise up through her body. Alex touched and tormented every inch of Sara’s sexy body and really got her going, bouncing up and down until she drove all the way down onto Sara.  
  
“Don’t be a stranger, sis,” Sara called out.  
  
Laurel grinned and lapped the juices from Sara’s pussy. She leaned in and with each tongue flick, Sara’s cries grew louder. Oh, Laurel found herself increasingly addicted to Sara’s warm taste.  
  
“Seems like I’m always planted in your garden.”  
  
Daisy ran her fingers down Poison Ivy’s tender holes and kissed her all over. Lifting up Ivy’s face, Daisy pushed Ivy into the perfect position to suck the Inhuman’s breasts hard. Ivy moaned and leaned in to suck them even harder, tonguing her all over.  
  
“Which is where I should be.”  
  
Daisy lightly vibrated Ivy’s clit and got her going. Ivy’s wet cunt juices sprayed all over Daisy’s fingers. Daisy put them into her mouth and sucked them down before repeating the ritual. Constantly, without any pause, over and over utnil Ivy had been breathing.  
  
She switched positions and tongued Laurel from behind. The taste of a fresh pussy, and one recently brought back to life, invigorated Daisy. She rocked back and forth with each suck sending Daisy over the tipping point.  
  
Heaven, Sara Lance could not describe what she entered other than heaven. Alex pleasured her all over and made Sara just tingle. The warm juices flooding all from Sara’s tight pussy all the way into Laurel’s mouth had been sucked down very aggressively.  
  
“I’d like to see you cum all over your big sister’s face.”  
  
Oh, Sara would like to see that as well and she knew Laurel would like it as well. Laurel slurped loudly in response.  
  
Sara squirted all over Laurel’s face. Laurel sucked every last drop down and pulled all the way off. Laurel popped her lips and swallowed the juices, a look of pleasure dancing through her eyes.  
  
“Yummy.”  
  
Laurel swallowed her juices with a pop. Daisy turned around, lips dripping wet with Laurel’s own juices. The two superheroines met lip to lip and made out with each other with their succulent lips pushing together.  
  
Poison Ivy off to the side breathed heavily. The plant vines, her own creation, pinned Ivy down on the ground and thrust all the way into her holes. The plant vines pushed all the way into her, stuffing her holes and releasing the juices all over the place.  
  
“Down to the two of us,” Alex commented.  
  
Alex bent Sara over and split her cock in half. The throbbing hard phallus pushed into Sara’s wet cunt and into her tight ass. Alex kissed Sara and made several wet sounds while watching Laurel and Daisy get into it. Not to mention Ivy being hammered by her plant vines. Being split and released with juices spilling all over the place.  
  
“Yes,” Laurel breathed in. “Fuck me.”  
  
Daisy rubbed herself up and down. Laurel had been a bit more confident in speaking and Daisy rocked her several times over, fucking her aggressively. Daisy lifted Laurel’s legs and balanced them on her head, fucking her extremely hard. Daisy kissed Laurel’s legs and made her quiver in lust.  
  
“We should finish up right here,” Daisy said.  
  
“In a minute,” Laurel moaned. “Let me see how hard I can make you Quake.”  
  
Laurel nibbled on Daisy’s nipple and sucked it very hard. Daisy put her hand on the top of Laurel’s head and dove her all the way. Every inch of her succulent tits filled Laurel’s mouth and she hummed. The combination cry and vibration shot through the ground and hit both Sara, Alex, and Ivy at the same time and made them cum.  
  
Sara rocked back from Alex stuffing her holes in all ways. Sara wrapped up Alex’s head in her bosom as well and made her suck it. Sara came over and over again, flooding all over.  
  
A loud slurp echoed and Alex looked up from Sara’s heaving chest with a big smile. She licked Sara’s sweaty cleavage and smiled.  
  
“It’s your turn,” Sara breathed.  
  
Alex was way ahead of Sara in thinking like that. She rocked back and forth, constantly burying into Sara’s holes. Alex oozed all over the place and finally went off in Sara to spurt all the way over her.  
  
The two shivered, with Sara leaning and giving Alex a huge kiss, tongue and all. Alex pulled away from her and retracted from Laurel.  
  
They should likely find a way to get back to the lab. Laurel would be willing and Ivy would be willing as well. Of course, Laurel and Daisy pinning Alex’s body between them and fingering her holes made it hard to think coherently in any way and move on.  
  
Maybe a little bit. Maybe one more for the road. Ivy and Laurel would need to get checked out, but one more could not hurt.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20(3/13/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 20:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The group of women had been brought back to the lab, including their new guests. Ivy had been checked out by Lena and Caitlin and purged with of the formula she had been poisoned with. Ivy whipped her head back with Lena putting a hand on her forehead.  
  
“So, how are you feeling?” Lena asked.  
  
“A bit better,” Ivy said. “But, I’ll feel even better when I rip Strange and AIM apart.”  
  
Lena responded with a sigh, she was afraid of that. Caitlin nervously bit down on her lip and decided to offer her honest medical assessment of the matter.  
  
“Well, you should rest a little bit,” Caitlin said. “Because, we all will have to deal with AIM sooner rather than later.”  
  
“Then, you better find a way to relax me.”  
  
Lena, smiling, leaned in and kissed Ivy on the lips. The shields Lena created had the very handy side effect of blocking the effects of the toxins on Ivy’s lips. Very fortunate indeed, although she did create a secondary antidote to spread amongst the girls, just in case.  
  
Ivy moaned into the kiss, leaning in and sucking on Lena’s face. Caitlin wrapped her arms around Ivy as well and kissed her, while hiking up the hospital gown and rubbing Ivy’s pussy. After Lena and Ivy pulled away from the kiss, Caitlin kissed her right on the lips, their tongues clashing together.  
  
“Mmmmph!”  
  
Those words followed. Ivy would have some kind of comment about how this entire group had been quite addicted to sex, but she did not really disapprove. In fact, she approved. Caitlin’s hands reaching around and cupping her breasts, giving them a very tight squeeze showed her that much.  
  
And now, Caitlin slipped her hand between Ivy’s legs, spreading them. Lena went between Ivy’s legs to taste her. The loud slurps echoed throughout the room from what Lena was doing to her.  
  
“We’re going to have a lot of fun,” Caitlin breathed in Ivy’s ear. “I hope you’re ready for it.”  
  
Ivy had been lead from the lab into a bedroom and laid down on the bed. The two brunettes crawled onto the bed, stripping down. Pamela Isley found herself smiling, despite the situation. Despite the fact she normally turned herself off from all emotions, these two women just crawling towards her on the bed, sparked something. A power, a stirring deep inside of her loins just excited her.  
  
“I am,” Ivy agreed. “Come for me.”  
  
Caitlin climbed on top of Ivy and practically straddled her, rubbing her pussy against Ivy. These ministrations created some moisture which allowed Caitlin to grow an icy cock which edged ever so closer between Ivy’s legs. Poison Ivy closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around Caitlin, allowing her to push a little bit more inside of her. Caitlin rocked back a little bit, shoving into her.  
  
Lena Luthor’s warm thighs lowered on Pam’s face. Pamela leaned in and kissed Lena’s nether regions, which caused juices to drip all over her face. She respected the work the woman did, not committing crimes against Mother Nature like many did.  
  
A soft cry echoed throughout the room, with Lena leaning in back and forth, riding Ivy’s face a little bit more. She leaned on in and met Caitlin with a hot kiss. The mouths of the two women entangled. Caitlin and Lena edged into each other’s mouths, tongues tangling together as they worked each other over.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
That had been the cry from Poison Ivy, and Caitlin just smiled, pinning her legs back and riding the hell out of the woman in question. She leaned in, rubbing back and forth down Ivy’s thighs and pulling all the way back.  
  
“And to think, I did not know you would cum this hard,” Caitlin breathed. “You are full of surprises, Doctor Isley.”  
  
Yes, Pamela Isley lived to surprise everyone. Caitlin ground on her body and tapped a gusher deep into Ivy’s loins which Caitlin rubbed back and forth, increasing her motions. She cupped Ivy’s breast and released in.  
  
Caitlin came all over Ivy’s crotch and Lena came all over Ivy’s face. After Lena finished, she crawled back and allowed Caitlin to drop down. Caitlin kissed Ivy like nothing before and she could feel a shiver erupt through her body, which both intoxicated and frightened her. Ivy clutched her insides around Caitlin’s thrusting cock and exploded one more time.  
  
“I wonder how you taste now.”  
  
Wasting no time, Caitlin found out, crawling backwards, and putting her tongue on Ivy’s warm snatch, swirling it back and forth. Ivy bucked her hips up, with a little moan escalating through her. Caitlin locked eyes with the Gotham City criminal and licked her a little bit more. The wicked little tongue of Caitlin Snow traced patterns against Ivy’s warm slit, and edged her, a little bit closer to the breaking point. She hummed and went down on Ivy, sucking her very hard.  
  
“Delicious as always,” Caitlin said with one more pop, escalating the pleasure between the two of them.  
  
Ivy collapsed down on the bed, squeezing her tits and releasing them very hard. She turned around and watched Caitlin and Lena lock lips, in a very practiced movement.  
  
After Lena and Caitlin pulled away from each other, both of the women hovered over Ivy’s body and covered it with multiple kisses, electrifying her all over again. Lena took Ivy’s right breast in hand and sucked on it and Caitlin did the same with the left breast, swirling her tongue against Ivy’s nipple and making her cry out and moan hard.  
  
The two gorgeous women leaned down and sucked on Pam’s clit and then moved further down to pleasure her sweet little toes, sucking on them hard. Pamela Isley’s mind went completely haywire with both of the women just hitting her at all points. Lena and Caitlin, slurping on her horny pussy, made Ivy rock back and forth on the bed.  
  
Their tongues danced at Poison Ivy’s entrance, Caitlin taking Ivy in the rear one and then Lena, slurping on Ivy’s wet entrance, sucking her warm pussy very hard. The two came up after a little bit of torment on Ivy’s warm holes and kissed each other very hungrily.  
  
Now, Caitlin thought things were going to heat up, in more ways than one. She climbed onto Lena and kissed the woman hungrily. Lena’s lips, edging to the breaking point, hit her.  
  
And finally, Ivy, decided to interject herself. Ivy pushed her fingers into Caitlin’s hot pussy and finger banged the hell out of her until Ivy’s fingers had been good and soaked. She pulled out, licked them good and pushed them all the way into Caitlin’s warm twat one more time, repeating the process a good two or three times.  
  
“I can’t get enough of this,” Poison Ivy moaned.  
  
Then she switched to Lena, driving all the way into her tight pussy from behind, riding her a good few times and then licking her fingers clean. Again, Ivy repeated the process three more times, edging Lena and tasting her drippings.  
  
The aftermath left all of the women breathing on the bed. Ivy grinned widely when Caitlin and Lena sat up and sucked her breasts.  
  
“Thank you for your assistance,” Ivy said.  
  
And they would all figure out how to stop AIM and anyone else who had been involved. There was some higher power involved, they knew this much.  
X-X-X  
Gwen and Kara helped Laurel into her room. Laurel, after taking a shower, wore nothing but a towel, which she dropped down to the floor.  
  
“Supergirl, Spider-Girl,” Laurel said.  
  
“I thought you washed all of those pheromones away,” Gwen said.  
  
“Well, there might be a small twitch of them,” Laurel said. “You’ll help me, right.”  
  
The sultry gaze Laurel gave, when pretty much eye-fucking the two women sealed the deal. She grabbed Kara and hungrily kissed her. Laurel explored, shamelessly, relentlessly, putting her hands all over Kara and squeezing her hips, breasts, and anything else.  
  
Gwen pressed herself behind Laurel and slid a hand between Laurel’s legs. To say she had been dripping wet would be an understatement to end all understatements. Gwen knew it was not from the shower and decided to do her duty and relieve Laurel by slipping a slight tongue into her tight quim from behind and licking the utter hell out of her.  
  
Laurel whipped her head back, oh that really hit the spot. And she wondered how Kryptonian pussy would taste. Finding out, Laurel finished fingering Kara and put her on the bed. Laurel leaned over, legs spread so Gwen could keep eating her out.  
  
The moans of Kara escalated from Laurel diving down into her. Every time Laurel dove into her, Kara saw stars to say the least. She grabbed onto Laurel’s head and pushed her all the way down, moaning loudly the more Laurel pleasured Kara.  
  
Gwen closed her eyes and pulled away from Laurel. She groped around on the table for a strap on and found it. Gwen positioned herself behind Laurel, getting her good and wet before sliding all the way into her.  
  
“Your pussy feels so good,” Gwen breathed.  
  
Laurel clutched Gwen’s when Gwen pushed all the way into her. She pulled back, ever so slightly, sliding up against Laurel and edging a little bit inside of her. Gwen cupped Laurel’s breasts and gave them a tight squeeze.  
  
“Hanging in there?”  
  
Kara closed her eyes and moaned heavily. Laurel hit all of the right points and pleasured Kara’s pussy just right. Kara’s hips bucked up and down, sliding into Laurel’s mouth. Laurel tongued Kara very vigorously and pulled out, kissing her on the pussy lips and then coming back up from her.  
  
“Just you and me?” Laurel asked.  
  
“You know it, babe,” Gwen said.  
  
Gwen grabbed Laurel tightly while Kara caught her breath. She decided to pull out of Laurel and push her on the bed. Looking Laurel in the eye, the soft moans of Laurel encouraged Gwen to climb on top of her and slide all the way into her body.  
  
“Yes,” Laurel breathed out heavily. “YES!”  
  
Oh, now Gwen was all the way inside of Laurel, pumping into her tight body. Laurel squeezed Gwen’s hips with her own, sliding her all the way inside of her. Gwen pulled all the way out and rubbed Gwen’s pussy lips, making them drip hard.  
  
“Deeper!” Laurel said. “Fuck my pussy raw.”  
  
Gwen clamped down on Laurel’s legs and elevated them over her head before pounding the hell out of them. Gwen gagged Laurel with her webbing which was enough to block her Canary Cry. Laurel’s eyes told the story of the raw emotion of Gwen pounding away at her.  
  
Kara watched, leaning back and playing with her clit. Gwen hit all of the right points of Laurel and Kara longed to have Gwen, to enjoy her just as much.  
  
Gwen pulled out from Laurel, crawled across the room, and kissed Kara on the lips. Their lips met, hotly pressing together. Gwen pulled away and buried her cock, dripping wet with Laurel’s juices in Kara’s mouth. Kara looked up with Gwen stuffing and fucking Kara’s mouth.  
  
The spider themed heroine rode the hell out of Kara’s mouth and then turned around, ripped the webbing off of Laurel’s mouth, and stuffing the dildo down Laurel’s throat, gagging her.  
  
Gwen established a good tempo, alternating between both Laurel and Kara. Taking turns face fucking the both. The tempo kicked up, when Gwen finger-banged the woman she was not face fucking and held them at bay.  
  
A big smile crossed Gwen’s face. She tilted back and licked the juices. Both Laurel and Kara looked at her with adoration, and Gwen finished face fucking them. She grabbed Kara, and webbed her to the bed. Kara’s pussy, dripping wet, had been ready for Gwen.  
  
“Do you want me?” Gwen asked.  
  
“Yes!” Kara cried out. “Please!”  
  
“Oooh, Laurel!”  
  
Laurel licked Gwen’s asshole while she positioned over Kara’s warm pussy. After pulling away, Laurel ground up against Gwen and helped her position against her. Laurel tightened her grip, pushing down on Gwen so she slammed down onto Kara.  
  
The two women on top of Kara made her scream in pure bliss. Gwen, with some assistance from Laurel, slammed all the way into her.  
  
Laurel rocked back and forth and kissed Gwen’s neck She switched between kissing Gwen’s neck and nibbling on the woman’s ear. Each action drove Gwen completely mad and delirious with pleasure, so naturally Laurel kept it up, and kept going, no matter what.  
  
“It’s so fucking hot, isn’t it?” Laurel asked her.  
  
Rhetorical question, was rhetorical and Gwen only answered by slamming herself into Kara, good and deep. Kara clutched her tight and released her, juices flooding all over the place. Kara moved her hips back and forth, stepping up a little bit.  
  
“Yes, it is,” Gwen managed, with half of a breath coming out of her. “Are you going to eat my ass again, you dirty girl?”  
  
Laurel did so, sliding her tongue all the way into Gwen’s tender back passageway and licking the hell out of it. She slurped and savored Gwen’s tight hole, enjoying Gwen slide back quite eagerly. Laurel licked her and pulled all the way out.  
  
She wanted a piece of Gwen. Laurel patiently waited, waited to strike, and waited for Gwen to finish pounding Kara’s wet pussy, stretching it out very good, and releasing it. She dripped hotly, oozing all over the bed.  
  
The dust settled and Kara slumped back with a smile. Laurel and Gwen turned around, the two older blondes entertaining with a lip lock with each other. Laurel pulled off Gwen’s strap on and sensually licked Kara’s juices off of it.  
  
Then, Laurel locked pussies with Gwen and scissored her. Gwen’s legs elevated in the the air for Laurel to attack, with numerous kisses. The two women edged together and Laurel wished she had more hands to grip every bit of Gwen’s sensual body.  
  
So close right now. Gwen’s eyes flooded over, the desire only increasing within her. She edged almost to a breaking point, cumming hard alongside of Laurel and just flooding her pussy with constant spurts of cum.  
  
The two stopped, and stared into each other’s eyes in the aftermath. Gwen laid back and Laurel took advantage of Gwen’s position by diving tongue first inside of the brainy blonde and licking her out.  
  
The moment the webbing had been dissolved, Kara would jump in and some real fun could begin.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(21 and 22) on March 20th, 2020.**


	21. Chapter 21(3/20/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 21:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Laurel left to take a good walk, which she did to often as a means of clearing her head. The moment she turned around the corner, Laurel almost bumped face to face with Pamela Isley, Poison Ivy.  
  
“So, I owe you an apology,” Ivy said. “You weren’t responsible and I should not have held you captive.”  
  
“We both were confused at the time,” Laurel said. “So….”  
  
“Did you get your shot?” Ivy asked.  
  
“Yes,” Laurel agreed.  
  
Ivy practically speared Laurel into the wall and kissed the daylights out of her. The two women made out and Ivy appeared to be doing everything she could to apologize to Laurel, in the fun way. And their tongues just dangled against each other, clashing together for sheer dominance. Ivy came up and kissed Laurel on the neck.  
  
The jeans Laurel slipped on slid down her body. Ivy had Laurel naked from the bottom down in no time. She had been blocked off from her vines, but Ivy did not need them. No, Ivy showed just as much skill with her fingers burying them inside of Laurel, first slightly as a tease, and then going all in.  
  
Ivy did not have quite the chance to taste this stunning siren when she was delirious, so naturally, making the most of it sounded like a good idea. The soft cries Laurel made escalated throughout the room. Ivy pushed her fingers inside and Laurel rocked her hips up, taking those fingers inside, one, two, three, at a time.  
  
“You enjoy this, don’t you, honey?” Ivy asked. “My fingers. They feel so good stroking your pussy and making you overflow with lust. The energy is so intense, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes,” Laurel said. “Mmmm, yes!”  
  
Ivy pounded Laurel’s tight pussy, pulling almost all the way out. She tasted those fingers. Ivy wondered privately whether other holes of Laurel would taste as good as her pussy. Only one way to find out, and that was to spin Laurel around and spread her asscheeks before bending down.  
  
This had all been very surreal for Laurel. A very hot and very dangerous woman had been literally kissing her ass before rimming it out. Ivy obviously had experience in eating a woman’s ass.  
  
“A friend of mine, she’s into anal.”  
  
It had been a bit shocking to hear Ivy had considered anyone but her plants a friend. Or had been friendly enough to have sex with anyone, other than seducing them to kill them later.  
  
Ivy worshipped Laurel’s tight ass, getting it nice and wet. She came up from it, and turned around for Laurel to return the favor. Laurel did, kissing Ivy’s soft, inviting butt cheeks and eating her ass out.  
  
“And to think, I was the one who was supposed to be apologizing….ooooh by the goddesses...to you!”  
  
Laurel pulled out. With a sister like Sara, and being around a woman like Felicity, there seemed to be no way Laurel would not develop a fixation for female asses. And Ivy’s, it felt so so, so snug, and so, so squeezable. She clutched it tight and released it a couple of times.  
  
She stopped and disappeared into the lab. Now Ivy offered her ass as tributed, it would be a shame not to fuck it. Laurel returned, strap on at the ready. Ivy licked her finger and spread her butt cheeks apart.  
  
“You women just enjoy making me your anal slut.”  
  
“You’re catching on pretty fast,” Laurel teased her.  
  
And with that, Laurel buried herself all the way into Ivy. Spanking Ivy’s soft ass while fucking the woman earned Laurel a few moans. These sounds were almost musical and Ivy, like the enchanting nymph she was, wiggled back and forth. Laurel squeezed and released Ivy to get her really going and really moaning with pleasure.  
  
It had been like years of sexual frustration, just melted away from Ivy. She had been driven down hard into the wall with Laurel groping her and pushing into her body.  
  
Ivy’s red hair slipped into Laurel’s hair, being used as a handle as she got anally fucked into the wall. The loud sounds echoed even louder from Laurel driving back and forth into Ivy and making her just explode all over the place.  
  
“Cum for me again,” Laurel said. “I bet you can’t even stop your slutty little pussy from cumming all over my hand if you wanted to.”  
  
Oh, Ivy could not, if she wanted to. Laurel pushed her hand over it, rubbing it very vigorously and as such, Ivy squirted all over the place. Laurel pulled away and pressed the hand against Ivy’s opened mouth, to allow her to lick it up. She sucked the juices away, hunger cascading and burning through her eyes from what Laurel was doing to her..  
  
Her resolve just melted and Laurel slammed all the way into Ivy, stretching her ass out with each thrust and bringing her to the breaking point.  
  
Laurel allowed Ivy to slid down the wall and pull out of her. She pulled Ivy in, the strap on removed, and put Ivy’s mouth onto her tight warm snatch.  
  
Pamela Lillian Isley accepted her true place in life, on her knees before Dinah Laurel Lance, eating her pussy out and sucking the juices from it. Oh, she could just worship this gorgeous vixen all day, every day, just sliding and removing her tongue from her.  
  
“Keep licking me, don’t you dare stop,” Laurel said. “You’re mine now. You’re always mine. You always will be mine.”  
  
Oh yes, Pamela agreed with that. She kept devouring Laurel like there was no tomorrow, sucking the juices into her mouth and savoring the taste, good and long. She edged Laurel to the breaking point and made the woman cum all over the place.  
  
“And now, taste this.”  
  
Laurel filled Pamela’s mouth with her juices and Pamela slurped them. She absorbed Laurel’s juices like a plant absorbing much needed moisture after a long draught. And Laurel’s moisture just caused Pamela to almost black out from the pleasure.  
  
A second passed and Laurel smiled, on shaky legs. The Black Canary leaned down and kissed Poison Ivy on her sweet lips before pulling away.  
  
“I accept your apology.”

* * *

  
Many, many questions hit Alex’s mind. The chemical tests on the formula Lena and Caitlin extracted from Ivy would give them more clues and hopefully many more scans would get them closer to AIM. Did they modify Ivy’s plants or was there something else afoot? Would they be able to find out the main architect?  
  
Laurel told them there was some high power at foot who brought her back to life, for some purpose. So, Alex wondered what this higher power’s end game was.  
  
And more importantly, would Alex be able to keep her hands off of Daisy Johnson’s ass long enough to get something productive done.  
  
“You have a problem.”  
  
“Well, I don’t see it as much of a problem,” Alex said. “And neither do you.”  
  
Daisy and Alex made out, with Daisy straddling Alex’s lap. The tentacles had been kept at bay right now, with Alex teasing Daisy’s body more closely. She already had Daisy’s top off.  
  
“I’m wondering why even bother with clothes any more,” Daisy breathed. “Because, they’re just going to end up flying across the room or shredded or…..”  
  
Alex had a more productive use of Daisy’s mouth and she enacted it, shoving Daisy mouth first on Alex’s nice, hard nipples. Daisy’s protests faded away and she sucked, very hard and very aggressively on Alex’s nipples.  
  
“And you’re the one who has an even bigger problem than I am.”  
  
To be fair, Daisy could not dispute this. Alex spun Daisy around and bent her over the table. The slap of Alex’s hand on Daisy’s rear caused her breasts to sway. Alex groped Daisy’s nice breasts and kissed the beautiful Inhuman down across the back of the neck a few times. Alex slid a couple of fingers against her and teased her.  
  
Alex went straight for Daisy’s asshole, getting it nice and wet. Her suit, behaved itself about as good as one could expect. Stroking Daisy’s body with circular motions and sizing her up, getting her good and ready for the kill. Oh, Daisy found her entire mind just run away with waves of pleasure. Alex dove down and kissed the back of Daisy’s neck, sucking on it very loudly.  
  
“You have a huge problem, Ms. Johnson,” Alex commented lightly. “You enjoy being tied down and having your ass fucked.”  
  
“And funnily enough, I don’t see that as a problem.”  
  
Alex smiled, so the cheeky little bitch threw her words back at Alex. And speaking of cheeks, Alex spread them and licked her. Daisy looked so hot squirming underneath Alex. Alex pulled all the way out of Daisy and pushed two fingers into her tight rectum and pulled away before slapping Daisy’s butt a couple of times.  
  
Daisy hated and loved at the same time when Alex teased her like this. Kneading her ass like dough about ready to be baked, and making sure Daisy knew who owned her. Alex mounted Daisy’s ass from behind and through the mirror, Daisy caught a glimpse of Alex’s symbiote locking onto place, edging against her asshole from behind.  
  
“Fuck,” Daisy mewled out loud. “I want it in my ass.”  
  
“And you will, baby, don’t worry,” Alex said.  
  
Alex spread those firm cheeks and buried all the way inside of Daisy, stretching her out completely. Daisy’s tight ass cheeks, grabbed in Alex’s hands, felt very good, almost perfect in fact. Alex rocked back a tiny bit, burying herself into Daisy ever so slightly, slapping her ass cheeks down all the way.  
  
“Fuck me in the ass,” Daisy breathed lustfully. “Fuck me good.”  
  
Was there any other way for Alex to fuck a woman up the ass? She stuffed Daisy’s tight back passageway. Two tendrils shot up, one of them massaging Daisy underneath the jawline and one around her neck.  
  
In no time the tentacles stuffed down Daisy’s throat, making her cough in the most sensual way possible. Oh, this felt very good, and Alex knew all of the right buttons to hit. Alex started slow and steadily, fingering Daisy while fucking her in the ass.  
  
Daisy had been Alex’s to own and control. No matter how many times Alex disappeared between Daisy’s ass cheeks, it would feel delightful every single time. And this time had been no different, with Alex grabbing onto Daisy hard and burying all the way into her.  
  
Alex’s mind flooded with pleasure. The contact of Daisy’s asshole, spanking her a couple of times had made Daisy just flood the table she had been pinned all over.  
  
“And it’s always me who has to clean up your messes.”  
  
Cupping her hand, Alex collected the juices and put them in Daisy’s face to allow her to suck them up. Daisy’s eyes flooded with pleasure and showed just how much she enjoyed this. Alex pressed all the way against her from behind and rocked her hard.  
  
Daisy came one more time soaking Alex’s fingers. Alex pulled Daisy away and pulled away from Daisy. Only, Alex could sit on the chair and mount Daisy on her lap. Daisy’s round ass cheeks slapped against Alex’s thighs. Daisy squeezed Alex’s breast and released them, making her moan aggressively the second Alex drove down onto her.  
  
“Cum for me again,” Alex said.  
  
“As often as you want.”  
  
Alex wrapped up Daisy and stuffed her body full. Tentacles and hands alike molested Daisy all over and caused her to cry out very loudly.  
  
“I love you,” Daisy moaned.  
  
“I know, and I love you too,” Alex said. “Let’s never be apart.”  
  
Oh, life brought them to separate covert government organizations, but being on this insane alien planet brought them back together. Alex grabbed Daisy and bounced her a little bit harder. They would never be apart like this, ever again.  
  
Alex came alongside of Daisy, allowing the juices to flow. They squirted, filling Daisy’s ass, mouth, and pussy with vigor. How prolific Alex was when she came, it set Daisy off and caused a miniature Earthquake.  
  
“We’re really going to have to work on your control.”  
  
Alex cupped Daisy’s ass and rocked her ever so slightly.  
  
Daisy spent a few seconds collecting her thoughts together before coming back with a snappy retort.  
  
“My control’s normally not this bad when you’re not around. And we both know, you’re the one in control.”  
  
Not arguing this point, Alex kissed Daisy one more time. The two women both thought it might be time to get some work done, but the scan was only seventy-two percent done.  
  
“Is this equipment on dial-up?” Daisy asked. “Hope no one answers the phone.”  
  
Alex just smiled and nibbled Daisy’s neck before pulling her back onto her. They had plenty of time to scratch their itches and tame their untamed urges.  
 **The Plot Intervenes in the Next Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22(3/20/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 22:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“Okay. No team, no ship, and no way to contact them. And I’m in the middle of a place with no technology whatsoever. No need to panic.”  
  
Zari Tomaz surveyed the surroundings around her and looked as cool and collective as possible. This mysterious warp cut through the Waverider and transported the crew into a place which Zari was not familiar with. She wondered if this was some timeline induced insanity.  
  
Zari jumped a fence and she saw nothing but a group of huts. A quick look around saw no one was here. She eyed the edge of the village and made her way. She smelled something cooking which meant someone was here. Or at least they were a little bit ago.  
  
Maybe she could find something to ping a message from the Waverider to help. If only Zari knew what time period she was in. No clues, she could be in a less developed area of the world without much tech.  
  
“SHIT!”  
  
A trip wire caused Zari to snap into the air. Her foot, tangled in a rope, dangled her from the ground. A secondary trap snagged Zari into some kind of net.  
  
Zari reached to use her totem to get free, but the ground was hard and spiky. She swung back and forth, breathing heavily to try and find a soft spot to land. And most important how she got out of here.  
  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here. One of the totem legendary totem bearers.”  
  
A large, thick shouldered man, dressed in some kind of lion skin vest and tight black pants walked over. Middle aged, with long wild hair and wild eyes. And he had a spear in one hand which had been covered in the blood of some kind of animal.  
  
“My name is Sergei Kravinoff, better known as the world famous Kraven the Hunter,” he said.  
  
“Sorry, doesn’t ring a bell.”  
  
Kraven chuckled when looking up at Zari. He threw the knife into the air and caught it at least three times before going rigid.  
  
“I thought I was going to grab the Panther. But, you’ll do just as well. That totem will fetch a high enough price from Killmonger.”  
  
Zari could barely keep the amusement off of her face. Killmonger? And here she was thinking that Damien Darhk would be the most absurd villain name ever. Despite the absurdity of the name, this Kraven did get the drop on her and was crazed in many ways.  
  
“My family has sought the totems. Where there’s one, others might not be far behind.”  
  
Before Kraven could make any motion for Zari and the totem, a figure dropped down and sent Kraven flying with a kick. In one swift motion, the figure cut down Zari from her trap and caught Zari in one more movement before she hit the ground.  
  
“Can you stand?”  
  
Zari caught a glimpse a beautiful dark skinned girl dressed in black battle armor. She spun around just when Kraven went for his spear and smashed him in the face before taking out a red disc and sliding it under Kraven. The electricity exploded through Kraven and dropped him down to one name before she kicked him.  
  
“Yes, I’m fine,” Zari said.  
  
Kraven was not, but Zari was not too fond of that guy. The woman’s eyes locked on her.  
  
“Come with me if you want to live.”

* * *

  
Lena hoped she picked up on the AIM base. Gwen, Daisy, and Nora walked up to the base and noticed the high class security system. Lena recognized the security system, several top of the line drones circled the base. Including one of her own creation and one which Lena recognized Lex created.  
  
“L-Corp drones, which means they work and will take us out unless we can access the master computer control,” Lena said.  
  
“Typical AIM, stealing technology,” Daisy said. “And if you can get me inside the tower, I can shut them down, but something tells me that’s not going to be that easy.”  
  
Gwen stopped them short, at her spider sense warning her. She picked up a rock and flung it at a fence which caused the rock to vaporize.  
  
“Nora, can you maneuver around the grid and get to that power box over there?” Gwen asked.  
  
Nora nodded, piece of cake really. Okay, maybe not quite, she had to concentrate, but Nora still could do it. She took a deep breath and zipped between the lines, bouncing back and forth until she slammed on the box, fingers moving at a blur before pulling back at.  
  
“Let’s go,” Gwen said. “Still want to know where on Earth we are.”  
  
“No not on Earth,” Lena said. “I believe we’re on a world with several parts of several Earths together.”  
  
A flash of light erupted over them and the sounds of battle. Gwen closed her eyes and turned to Nora.  
  
“Back up the others,” Gwen said.  
  
Nora zipped off to back up Kara, Alex, Laurel, Sara, and Caitlin. They would be the ones who would run into the most trouble. Hopefully with that done, Daisy, Gwen, and Lena would sneak into the base and disrupt the drones.

* * *

  
Zari wished she had more time to sink in the majesty palace around her. It looked amazing from the outside and even more amazing from the inside with all of the world class technology around. The woman with her already had a command station with highly advanced technology inside.  
  
“My name is Princess Shuri of Wakanda.”  
  
“Zari. Zari Tomaz, um Time Traveler of the Waverider.”  
  
It sounded a lot less cringe in Zari’s head. Shuri gave her a good look over.  
  
“Look, thank you for the help, but...this is really going to sound absurd, but I really want to get in touch with my team or my time ship,” Zari said.  
  
“Actually, I might be able to help you,” Shuri said. “I’ve located a strange vessel flickering intermittently through time and space for the past three days, for a split second every four hours.”  
  
Zari moved over to the control panel so fast she almost left skidmarks on the ground. Locking her eyes onto the panel she studied the data and the images of the ship. Sharpening them, she got a good look at it. It could only be the Waverider. Zari had to slow down the images to the slowest possible speed and even then it flickered in and out in a blink and you miss it thing.  
  
“Is that what you’re looking for?”  
  
“Yeah,” Zari said. “About where about is this?”  
  
“It changes every time,” Shuri said. “I’ve nearly gotten enough data to establish a track. Within another day or so I should be able to get it.”  
  
“If there’s residual temporal energy on me, could you establish it easier?”  
  
Shuri placed a hand underneath her chin and thought about it carefully. She nodded in response.  
  
“It could work. I have something which I can modify to scan you. If you haven’t lost all of the residual energy that is.”  
  
Zari hoped they could figure it out. If she got to the Waverider, she might be able to find the rest of the team. The flux hitting Wave Rider scattered them, including the ship itself.

* * *

  
Felicity screamed out in body agony when the scientist surrounding her looked her body. Hugo Strange and AIM’s scientist Supreme departed with a small group. Of course, whether or not Felicity knew they were gone, it had been hard to figure out.  
  
Never in Felicity’s life had her body been worse. The worst pain, the worst injury, amplified.  
  
“She won’t survive if she continues to spike at this rate.”  
  
“Good, we’ll learn much from her body and improve the next one.”  
  
“Time is running out.”  
  
A blast sent the window open and a Canary Cry sent two of the AIM scientists flying back to the ground. One of them reached for a gun on the rack only for a super fast blur to hit the figure in the side of the head and knock him out.  
  
“Flash,” Felicity murmured.  
  
“No, not quite,” XS said. “But, we’re getting you out of….”  
  
One of the AIM scientists used a mine to trip Nora open. Cold spread through her legs from the ankles all the way to the knees and prevented her from running. Thankfully, she had been pulled away from Alex.  
  
Supergirl dropped down from the ground and one of the scientists backed off. He threw his hands up and Kara grabbed him around the chest and caught him in the side of the neck with a series of punches. Two more scientists backed off.  
  
“No! Not you! Anyone but you!”  
  
Lena blasted them in the back before they could react.  
  
“Suit working good?” Kara asked.  
  
Lena nodded and picked up a weapon before pitching it off to Kara. Kara caught it in her hand and spun around, nailing one of the AIM goons in the chest and sending him whipping back into the wall. They would need to keep them off of Felicity.  
  
Gwen used her acrobatic skills and webbing to disable the secondary security drones up above. And Daisy, now in control of the previous batch, directed them to wipe out the security drones.  
  
“You won’t leave this base.”  
  
An arrow caught one of the goons in the back and dropped him down to the ground. A figure dressed in green dropped down and rapid fired multiple arrows at them.  
  
Kara barely could see through the cloud of dust. The Green Arrow, or so she assumed, fired arrows through the shadows and wiped out all of the AIM Scientists. The figure reached off of the shelf and took a needle before stabbing it into Felicity’s neck and injecting her with something.  
  
“Stabalized, go get her out, I’ll hold them off.”  
  
Two AIM brutes stampeded into the room. Caitlin put them on ice by making the ground slick underneath them. They wanted to get a closer look at the Green Arrow.  
  
“That’s not Oliver,” Sara murmured to Laurel. “What’s going on?”  
  
Laurel could not answer. The mysterious Green Arrow disappeared and the self destruct sequence of the base had been activated.  
  
“I’ve got everything we need!” Daisy called. “This base is going to blow!”  
  
XS sped Felicity out of there while the rest of the group ran their way. The AIM base exploded just as they made it and destroyed whatever experiements they did.  
  
“Was blowing up the base really necessary?” Alex asked Daisy.  
  
“Hey, that wasn’t me,” Daisy protested. “That was...the Hood person.”  
  
As if on cue, the Green Arrow disappeared. The entire team made the trip back up the lab, where an anxious Nora waited for them to return. The speedster shuffled and bit down on her lip nervously, pleased that they all returned safely. And also a bit apprehensive.  
  
“She’s stable, although you might want to see what you can do to keep her that way,” Nora said.  
  
Lena and Caitlin nodded in response. They had no idea what AIM even did to Felicity or what the Hooded archer stabilized Felicity with. They would have to study her and with the data that Daisy picked up from the base, that would be the perfect place to start.  
  
“I’m slowly regaining my powers, thanks,” Kara said.  
  
“Any time ,although it’s just a temporary fix, until we work up something more long lasting,” Lena said. “But, you’re pretty amazing without them.”  
  
Kara tried not to smile.

* * *

  
A group of six HYDRA soldiers brought a woman with a hood covering her face in, and shackles on her.  
  
“I wouldn’t squirm, my little witch. Those cuffs negate your magic and any other tricks you have.”  
  
A figure submerged in shadows watched, with a smile on her face.  
  
“Under my leadership, HYDRA has achieved great heights, after being written off as both a disgrace and a joke. Baron Strucker. Baron Zemo. Arnim Zola. Useless relics of a time long past. I am the future. I am HYDRA. We are HYDRA.”  
  
The figure turned around and addressed her subjects.  
  
“HAIL HYDRA!”  
  
“HAIL HYDRA.”  
  
Their captive snorted and despite being in a predicament, could not resist giving her two cents.  
  
“Meet the new Reich. Same as the Old Reich.”  
  
The woman in the hood had the hood ripped off to reveal the face of Nora Darhk.  
  
“Your father’s collection. His library? Where is it?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m not going to tell you where that is,” Nora said. “You can’t get me to talk, Nazi sociopath.”  
  
“Flattery isn’t going to make me go easy on you,” Overgirl said.  
  
She lightly brushed a hand against Nora’s dark hair and eyes glowed a menacing red to show how dangerous a Kryptonian without any morals could be.  
  
“Oh, I will get you to talk, mein Liebling. I have my ways.”  
  
The figure submerged. Kara Zor-El, of Earth X, Overgirl, or Madame HYDRA as she was called. The supreme leader of the organization. Overgirl grabbed the chin of Nora Darhk and forced her to look into the HYDRA leader’s icy stare.  
  
“I have ways of loosening your tongue,” Overgirl said. “Whether or not you keep it after I’m done, it’s up how nicely you want to play.”  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(23 and 24) on March 27th, 2020.**


	23. Chapter 23(3/27/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 23:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Alternating feelings of hot and cold erupted through the body of Felicity Smoak when she popped up out of bed. The straps binding her down made Felicity growl. Two women looked over Felicity in concern. She recognized one as Caitlin Snow, although the other, Felicity did not recognize off hand.  
  
“My name is Lena, Lena Luthor, and you have….”  
  
Lena’s attempts for diagnosis would have to wait as Felicity tore herself off of the bed. She jumped Lena and slammed her against the wall. For a brief, wild second, Lena thought Felicity would bite her head off, literally. Instead, Felicity leaned in and pressed her warm lips onto Lena’s, kissing the daylights out of her. Lena put her hand on Felicity’s backside and squeezed it.  
  
Caitlin’s mouth hung open and she just shrugged. She caught the manic, crazed look in Felicity’s eyes and how horny she was. She pulled Felicity’s nightgown off and pressed behind her body. The best way to calm Felicity down would be through copious amounts of sex.  
  
Whatever the mysterious hooded archer injected Felicity with, it reacted alongside of the nanites HIVE injected her with to create some kind of Aphrodisiac, which in turn left Felicity’s loins swimming. Caitlin rubbed her warm slit, edging her.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you.”  
  
Felicity had been lead back onto the bed. Her swollen nipples pushed into the mouth of Caitlin, while Lena ran a hand down Felicity’s body and rubbed her groin. Circular motions, leaving Felicity good and wet and breathing heavily underneath Lena’s touch. Felicity bucked her hips up, into Lena’s hand, getting, two, and three fingers at a time until they had been left pretty moist.  
  
Lena licked them up and smiled. Both Lena and Caitlin stripped down naked before Felicity could make quick work of their clothes.  
  
“I need you, badly,” Felicity said. “I need to be fucked. Now!”  
  
Caitlin kissed Felicity’s warm loins and sent a jolt of pleasure through her body. Her tongue shifted back and forth and Lena pushed Felicity onto her side, licking her tender asshole and getting Felicity moaning and thrashing about.  
  
Both of the tongues of these amazing women worked magic and Felicity thought she would black out from the intense amounts of pleasure. Lena pulled out of her asshole, at least tongue-wise, after getting it nice and wet. She spread Felicity’s meaty cheeks and used a dildo to slide into her ass. Lena clapped Felicity’s cheeks and made her moan.  
  
“How do you like that?”  
  
Felicity bit down on her lip and nodded vigorously. Oh, she liked that, a whole lot and thought her mind was just being taken on an endless pleasure trip. Lena slid her finger all the way down Felicity’s body and edged against her loins, getting them nice and wet, pumping all the way inside of her.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you,” Lena breathed in Felicity’s ear. “I’m going to take your ass. It belongs to me now.”  
  
“Yes,” Felicity moaned. “Take it. Stuff it. Own it!”  
  
Caitlin’s ice cock against Felicity’s entrance made her eyes jolt forward. Rubbing circles around her warm and wet crotch, Caitlin could tell Felicity had her, right where Felicity wanted her at any rate. Felicity edged a little bit closer to Caitlin’s smoldering hot opening, sliding the ice cock all the way inside of her body and pushing, pushing a little bit deeper.  
  
Lena did the same with the strap on, rubbing it against Felicity’s asshole and pushing it inside of her. The blonde woman let out a cry of pleasure as both Caitlin and Lena stuffed her holes and made her body swim in pleasure.  
  
A never ending wave of horniness spread through Felicity’s body. Each suck on her nipple sent Felicity further and further towards the breaking point. Caitlin knew how to own her body and Lena learned just as well.  
  
“Mmm, I wish I had been the one to take her ass,” Caitlin said.  
  
“You’ll get your turn, sooner rather than later. This ass, it deserves to be shared.”  
  
Lena clapped down onto Felicity’s tight ass, spanking it repeatedly. Felicity threw her head back and Lena tugged on the blonde’s hair. She gave an untamed scream. The rage she had earlier, obvious gone, and replaced by horniness.  
  
Of course, the rage might have been because Felicity did not get a good hard fucking for a long time. That worked too. Both Lena and Caitlin pinned Felicity, slamming her back and forth between their bodies and stuffing her holes.  
  
After a break, they pulled away from Felicity. The two lovely and brilliant ladies leaned down and kissed Felicity’s body, holding her back and teasing her. Lena drove her tongue into Felicity’s body and Catlin climbed onto Felicity’s face.  
  
“Fair is fair.”  
  
Felicity would have to agree and got a mouth full of Cailtin’s sweet pussy, shoving her tongue all the way into that dripping hole. Felicity rose up and dropped down, going back and forth on her body, moaning aggressively with each rising and dropping motion.  
  
“Oooh, this is a much better way to use your mouth!”  
  
Not arguing, not with a pussy this sweet. Felicity paid tribute to her new mistress and sucked the juices from Caitlin’s warm core. She leaned in, wiggling said tongue back and forth and drinking the juices which spilled from her warm body.  
  
Lena and Caitlin switched places, with Lena riding Felicity’s mouth and Caitlin delivering a non-stop oral assault on Felicity’s warm pussy. Felicity’s hips bucked up and down ,sending a jolt of pleasure through her. Caitlin smacked her lips, getting closer.  
  
So close, so close to cumming and Caitlin drank those sweet, sweet, pumping fluids from Felicity’s warm core. She dove all the way down, slurping the woman’s juices hard and leaning on it, sliding her tongue in and out.  
  
A much better use for Felicity’s mouth, indeed. Caitlin folded her tongue, in and out, dragging the juices into her mouth and sucking them all the way down, getting a good taste for them.  
  
Finally, Felicity ended up being pinned between both women. Caitlin face-fucked her with a giant ice cock, the bigger the better in Felicity’s concern. And Lena slammed into her pussy from behind, grabbing onto her and driving all the way in to her with several thrusts.  
  
Lena closed her eyes and enjoyed Felicity, her tightening walls milking Lena. As Lena got her hands on more alien technology, she had been able to perfect the strap on technology for better fucking. Good for Felicity and really good for Lena. She edged, a little bit closer, the swimming of pleasure shooting through her loins only increasing.  
  
“Almost there,” Lena commented.  
  
“We all are.”  
  
Caitlin closed her eyes and came, the juices squirting around the cock and sliding into Felicity’s mouth who lapped them up. The look in Felicity’s eyes showed that the woman just went off like a geyser and saturated Lena’s thighs with her own juices.  
  
The aftermath happened with a breathing, and somehow coherent Felicity collapsing between them. She alternated between kissing Lena and Caitlin as the two women mentally formulated theories. More data would be needed on what would happen Felicity, although the wildly flickering equipment in the lab as the brainy blonde reached a peak gave them some data.

* * *

  
“It’s done.”  
  
Zari closed her eyes. Now they played the waiting game and more importantly hoped the Waverider flickered back into reality. Shuri smiled and looked at Zari’s body.  
  
“I believe you wished to thank me,” Shuri said. “But, you’re wondering if what you felt is appropriate. And it is, and you should thank me. I wouldn’t mind. You’re a beautiful woman, Zari.”  
  
Zari broke out into a smile and Shuri leaned in. The two women met at the lips with a very intense kiss with Zari’s hand running down Shuri’s hair and pulling away from her. She planted numerous, soft, and yet at the same time, extremely intense kisses over the side of Zari’s face and neck, leaning in and sucking the side of it.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know, this seems sudden….”  
  
“So is this entire situation, being brought to this strange world.”  
  
Shuri and Zari stripped down naked and walked to the bedroom. The Princess motioned Zari on the bed and marveled at her beautiful body. And Zari would have to say, Shuri looked stunning as well. Shuri climbed on top of Zari and the two kissed each other very hard, with Shuri nibbling on Zari’s lips and climbing down her body.  
  
A breath of pleasure erupted from Zari Tomaz and her loins dripped with pleasure. Zari leaned in and kissed Shuri’s warm pussy, leaning in and sucking it, licking it and just pulling out before kissing her all the way to her warm loins, sucking them very hard.  
  
Zari arched her hips back for Shuri to really go to town and lick her, good and hard. She pulled out out and reached over to the bed.  
  
Now, Zari Tomaz had a crash course on different toys and how they could sexually please a woman. And Sara had quite the collection on the Waverider. However, this particular toy, it looked stunning and fit Shuri’s body, strapping onto her.  
  
“Get it nice and wet for me.”  
  
The throbbing black phallus edged against Zari’s warm lips and she sucked on it, good and hard. Shuri put her hands on Zari’s lips and stuffed her throat very hard, making her moan as the constant stuffing of her throat continued.  
  
After Shuri pulled out of Zari’s mouth, she slid back on the bed and waited for Zari to spread her legs. Her lips dripped down, coursing with pleasure. Zari pushed in and slipped a finger into Shuri, two of them in fact, and hammered her tight pussy, edging her all the way to the stopping point.  
  
Shuri licked her lips. As much as she wanted to taste Zari’s pussy all day, she really wanted to fuck it. And she pulled Zari up, with the beautiful woman looking her right in the eyes.  
  
The two women made out, an exotic scene playing out. Shuri used her tongue to explore the inside of Zari’s mouth and Zari fired back, utilizing her tongue, in her own way. Their lips pressed together, sucking up and down very hard.  
  
“Mmmm!” Zari moaned.  
  
Shuri cupped the breasts of her lover and spread Zari’s legs. Zari was about ready to be stuffed and loved every minute. The toy vibrated against her warm slit and sent pleasurable tremors through her body. Zari moaned, breathing heavily.  
  
“Do it,” Zari breathed.  
  
“Patience, you’ll get everything you want.”  
  
Zari bit down on her lip and nodded. She pushed down onto Zari, shoving all the way down onto her body and filling the woman out completely. That cry of lust echoed throughout the room from Shuri grabbing onto Zari’s chest and tugging on those nipples.  
  
Finally, with one more push, Zari slammed down onto Shuri, being filled up with the cock just going into her body. Zari looked Shuri directly in the eye, and rocked up and down, moaning when she had been stuffed good and hard with her dildo going inside.  
  
“Fuck,” Shuri moaned. “Your pussy feels so good.”  
  
Zari bit down on her lip, smiling, glad for the praise. Shuri bent her down on the bed, and kissed her. Viewing Shuri’s body, rocking back and forth, about ready to enter her from this position, made Zari smile. Zari sat up slightly and kissed Shuri’s beautiful dark nipples while Shuri ran a hand through her head.  
  
Once again, Shuri entered Zari and Zari saw nothing but stars. She was being fucked, wearing nothing but her totem and her boots, which added to the appeal of this.  
  
“This isn’t your first time with another woman.”  
  
“Hardly. You?”  
  
“In your blunt way. Hardly.”  
  
Shuri and Zari tongue kissed each other, making out vigorously on the bed. The sound of Zari slapping up and down on Shuri and stuffing her body made her cry out with pleasure. Her loins tightened and splashed juices down onto the dildo which stuffed the insides of her body.  
  
Their tongues, tangled together one more time and Shuri milked Zari’s breasts, leaning in and sucking on them. Zari put her hand on the back of the head of the woman who just so savagely and vigorously attacked her breasts. The stunning feeling echoing through her body, from what Zari was doing. Shuri leaned in and sucked on Zari’s nipples, making her rock back.  
  
Zari returned the favor, her insides just crashing together against Shuri, and milking her. Good and hard, with several pumping motions resounding through her body. Oh, yes, it felt so good to have her pussy stuffed completely full and emptied just like that. Zari cried out in pleasure with Shuri nibbling the side of her neck and pulling away.  
  
“My turn.”  
  
Oh, Zari would be glad to make Shuri cum and did everything in her power to make it a reality. The Princess looked beautiful, driving her cock into Zari, and sliding almost all the way out of her. The tip of the dildo slid against her warm pussy, edging against her and pushing all the way into her. She leaned in, stuffing Zari tip first and pulling out completely.  
  
“You’re divine.”  
  
“Right back at you,” Zari said.  
  
Zari came alongside of Shuri. The two women crashed into a heap on the bed. The toy absorbed Shuri’s juices and shot them into Shuri. The spurting object vibrated at all of the right points, hitting Zari’s clit completely.  
  
The two women, wild and untamed, leaned in to kiss each other. Zari knew her debt had been repaid, but surely a little interest could not hurt?  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24(3/27/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 24:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Felicity rested after the events of today. Of course, with an appetite like Felicity’s which was growing, her rest was only short. A lovely woman, dressed in slinky black lingerie, a corset, a thong, thigh high stockings, and the works, sat at the bed and caused Felicity’s interest.  
  
“My name is Alex Danvers. You might have met my sister, Kara.”  
  
“Yes, I met her,” Felicity said. “She’s hot. I hope I get a piece of her.”  
  
Felicity’s brain to mouth filter, normally suspect in the best of the times, completely crashed. Alex smiled and crawled over onto Felicity. Two ropes shot from Alex’s hands and bound Felicity to the bed. The sheets slipped off to reveal Felicity’s nude body, the only thing which felt right now as Felicity would just rip off her own clothes and molest her body.  
  
“Well, I’m sure I’ll put in the good word, if you do a good job with me.”  
  
Spreading Felicity’s warm legs, Alex kissed down her body. Felicity’s hips twitched up and Alex licked her wet pussy, edging her tongue all the way inside. Alex was worshipping Felicity’s warm, wet pussy and taking her on a joyride of nothing other than pleasure. She leaned in, sucking and licking Felicity’s wet pussy.  
  
Alex pulled out and kissed Felicity’s warm lips with her own. The tongue, dancing against Felicity’s mouth, pushed all the way inside of her. The two women made out, the hungry blonde and the ravenous brunette dueled at the tongues and edged a little bit closer, sucking their lips against each other.  
  
“You are a perfect little fuck pet, aren’t you?” Alex whispered in Felicity’s ear. “And I’m going to make you mine.”  
  
A slimy tentacle edged up Felicity’s leg and wormed its way into her hot entrance. Oh Felicity could hardly wait to be fucked and good. She licked Felicity’s warm core and pulled away before turning her around.  
  
“And an ass like this, it deserves to be taken.”  
  
Funnily, Felicity found herself in complete agreement. She spread the ass cheeks and pushed all the way into Felicity’s tight rear with a slimy tentacle, lubricating her all the way. Alex was going to fuck her guts and she was going to do a good job for it.  
  
The biggest, juiciest cock possible had been grown from that symbiotic suit Alex wore. Alex edged against Felicity’s hole and pushed into her. She used the tendrils to wrap around Felicity’s arms and legs, pulling her into place and practically fucking on her.  
  
“Are we going to have some fun now, pet?”  
  
Felicity whipped her head back, bit down on her lip and nodded. Oh, she was going to have some fun, lots and lots of fun as it turned out. Alex spread Felicity’s ass cheeks and drove all the way into her body, slamming all the way inside.  
  
She would have screamed out pleasure, if Alex did not gag her with the symbiote. Alex pressed all the way into her body, and edged a bit closer, slapping Felicity’s ass with the tendrils. Each movement, pushed all the way in and out of her, with a pretty good effect. Three fingers edged against Felicity’s hole.  
  
“You’ll be a fun addition.”  
  
Felicity would have made a “got to catch them all” joke, if she had not been gagged by the tentacle. It shoved all the way down her throat and stuffed her. And Felicity’s mind just went completely haywire with the pleasure coursing through her.  
  
She came, harder than even when both Lena and Caitlin double stuffed her. And Alex gave Felicity no quarter, relentlessly pounding her.  
  
“I’ve found someone that I think even my sister could top,” Alex commented. “You really are the bottom bitch, aren’t you, Ms. Smoak?”  
  
Felicity could not deny her submissive tendencies, or as Sara so pegged her, a bottom masquerading as a top. Now Alex grabbed onto Felicity’s cheeks and pushed all the way down into her body, making her cry out in pleasure with each thrust.  
  
“You are mine, you know.”  
  
Yes, Felicity knew and knew it well. She knew what Alex was doing to her and all of the ways Alex tormented her holes, stuffing them good and deep. Mouth, ass, pussy, all of them working in perfect harmony and Alex hit all of the right buttons.  
  
“Keep cumming. I won’t stop until I’ve got you where I want you.”  
  
The tentacles flashed over Felicity’s body and tugged on her nipples. Just when Felicity thought Alex could not torment her any more, Alex got a good one.  
  
Every touch, Felicity had been receptive to. The chemicals she had been injected it, almost made Felicity the perfect sex pet. And boy, oh boy, Alex had a feeling this would not be AIM’s intention. The reaction she had to technology, or rather the reaction technology had to her, put some interesting clues on what AIM wanted to turn Felicity into.  
  
Every time Felicity tightened around Alex, the lights flickered. The hummed upon an orgasm and Alex grabbed onto Felicity’s ass cheeks, slamming down onto her hard.  
  
“Good girl. You will be a good part of our team.”  
  
Felicity nodded and moaned. Every time Alex grabbed her ass and fucked her tight, Felicity saw stars and thought she would black out. If Felicity’s ass had just been Alex’s only target, maybe she had not been turned into such a dripping wreck. Alex dominated so much more of her body, dominated so much more than Felicity’s ass and stuffed her.  
  
“Cum for me.”  
  
Not a matter of if Felicity was going to cum, but rather how hard or how many times. She spurted all over the bed and Alex stuffed her body, and made her cry out loud. And cum hard, cum vigorously all over the place.  
  
“My turn.”  
  
Felicity knew she would be used as nothing but a cum sleeve. Alex stuffed her ass, making it gape hard and full of cock. She spanked Felicity’s rear end and made her cum all over Alex’s hand. Which Alex fed to Felicity as the cock erupted inside of her ass and filled Felicity with Alex’s savory, savory juices.  
  
Alex pulled away and sucked on Felicity’s neck, pulling her into a steamy embrace from behind. The fun just got started with Alex Danvers and Felicity Smoak.  
X-X-X  
Nora found herself trapped between two lovely blondes and two personal heroines of her. She could not even write a piece of fanfiction this self-indulgent. Spider-Girl and Supergirl, Gwen and Kara, stripped down Nora and kissed her body.  
  
“You should be rewarded for your good work in there,” Kara said.  
  
“Yes, you’re good.”  
  
Oh, Nora was glad these two approved, although she had some anxiety issues getting in there. One thing which quelled her anxiety had been a steamy, tongue on tongue kiss from Kara. Kara nibbled on Nora’s lips.  
  
Gwen pulled Nora and Kara away from each other and pinned Nora down onto the bed. Kara and Gwen licked Nora’s body, with Gwen’s tongue sticking to her clit and hitting her at all of the right angles. Nora’s hips shot up and met Gwen’s mouth, indulging her in some fun.  
  
“Come over here,” Nora begged of Kara. “I want to taste you.”  
  
“I’m sure you do.”  
  
Kara, naked from the bottom down, climbed on Nora’s face. Nora’s super fast tongue sent sparks over Kara. She really got the hang of pussy eating. At least a lot easier than Nora mastered her powers. And Kara offered a very tantalizing incentive.  
  
In the meantime, Gwen spread Nora’s warm lips and dove down into her, offering a tantalizing trip of her tongue down into Nora’s twat. The hot liquids sucked up by Gwen made Nora just twitch, and Gwen ate out Nora just as vigorously as Nora ate out Kara. The combined efforts of both of the women just escalated to further heights and new levels of pleasures.  
  
Gwen fixed on a strap on and turned Nora around. Her tantalizing rear end pushed into Gwen’s hands and Gwen squeezed it, getting Nora nice and wet with her tongue. Kara’s super skilled tongue pressed into Nora’s pussy and edged her.  
  
“That ass is mine.”  
  
Nora closed her eyes and would take it straight in the ass. Kara’s fingers flicked her, regaining some of her super powers. Namely the super breath which blew vigorously over Nora’s clit and made her hips push up all of the way.  
  
Kara helped ease Gwen into Nora’s back passageway and pushed all the way in.  
  
“How schway is this?” Kara teased Nora.  
  
“I think it, schot,” Gwen remarked while bouncing Nora’s tight ass up and down on her lap ,pushing all the way into Nora.  
  
Nora could hardly come to her senses. Gwen and Kara, kissing and pleasuring her body from all sides, made Nora gush all of the place. Kara drilled her fingers into Nora and pulled them out. The Girl of Steel teased Nora with a taste of her juices before pushing them into her mouth.  
  
“Amazing!” Nora cried out.  
  
“Spectacular too,” Kara dead panned.  
  
“Sensational,” Gwen said.  
  
Gwen humped Nora’s perfect ass. Her curvy body, dripping with sweat had been attacked constantly by the two blonde defenders. Kara sucked on Nora’s nipples which seemed like a lot of fun. Gwen, not wanting to be left out in the cold, turned Nora around, and shoved into her ass one more time. This time Nora faced her.  
  
“It’s so hot when I look into your eyes and feel your ass rippling up and down on me,” Gwen said. “And your nipples, they’re calling for me. They’re mine, your tits are delicious.”  
  
Gwen worshipped Nora’s body when Kara’s teasing hand stroked Nora at every single angle. All Kara needed was a toy of her own and Nora could fulfill a bit of a fantasy, with Supergirl and Spider-Girl cramming both of her holes.  
  
Perhaps this dream would come true sooner rather than later. Nora wiggled back and forth between the two super powered blondes, getting a full attack of her holes with Kara’s tongue and fingers and Gwen’s toy. It made Nora see stars and make her almost black out. Time seemed to freeze as Nora finished.  
  
“Give me that super ass.”  
  
Kara bent over and Gwen tongued Kara’s perfect ass. She pulled away, after getting Kara’s hole nice and wet. The same strap on cock, which had been so expertly fucking Nora just a moment ago, rammed deep into Kara’s tight ass from behind.  
  
Nora’s eyes bugged out at the hot sight of Supergirl getting her ass stuffed. Her swinging, juicy breasts made Nora’s mouth drip and moisten. She had to have her lips on that tit, had to have it right now and always.  
  
“Help yourself,” Kara moaned.  
  
Nora grabbed Kara’s breast and sucked it like a nursing babe. Oh, yes, sucking on Supergirl’s breasts was great. Granted, they still were not the size of Power Girl’s, but Nora was delving into spoiler territory because she did not show up from Earth Two just yet.  
  
Still quite enjoyable, with sucking on them while Gwen stuffed her ass from behind. Gwen clutched Kara’s ass and pushed all the way into her from behind, riding her. Each slapping smack echoed louder.  
  
“Don’t leave her pussy out.”  
  
Gwen extracted her fingers from Kara and allowed Nora to lick them clean. Nora dove back in. After she had been reminded of how sweet Kara’s pussy tasted, Nora had to sample it again. She needed it more than a thirsty woman needed a long drink of water.  
  
Oh, the tongue danced against Kara’s pussy. Those eyes, flooded with pleasure, looked even better when Kara jerked forward and flooded Nora’s face with drop after drop of juices. Nora lapped them up.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Kara came hard and Gwen pressed her breasts against Kara’s back. Yanking her back, Gwen sucked her cock all the way into Kara and stuffed her from behind. Each ripple hit Kara at the right point.  
  
“Enjoying yourself?”  
  
A spark of electricity hit Kara’s clit and overflowed her with endless waves of pleasure. Nora hit Kara at all of the right points and made her just gush all over the place with pleasure. The speedster shoved her fingers deep into Kara and made her ride.  
  
Yes, to answer Gwen’s question, although she could not physically do it due to being so blinded with pleasure, Kara enjoyed herself very much. The moan echoing showed it, and showed both Nora and Gwen how much she wanted it.  
  
Kara spurted like a fountain all over Nora’s face. Nora sucked the juices down and pushed all the way into her, riding her pussy with several sweeping motions. The speedy tongue topped Kara off with a hell of a vigorous orgasm.  
  
Gwen came as well and she was sure Nora did as well. They came together and breathed deeply.  
  
“You know, you haven’t had your ass taken yet,” Kara said. “What do you think? Do you think the two of us can handle it together?”  
  
Nora grabbed a handful of Gwen’s ass and spread her cheeks, while Kara dove in tongue first to lick it. They both pinned Gwen down and started eating her anal core out, working back and forth against it.  
  
Maybe they could, maybe they could not. Gwen looked forward the attempt and these two hot tongues worshipping her ass put them off to a great start. Nora fingering her also distracted Gwen from the fact Kara took off the strap on and aimed it at Gwen’s rear passageway to give the spider empowered heroine a taste of her own medicine.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As a Two Chapter Set(25 and 26)**


	25. Chapter 25(4/3/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 25:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Felicity’s body writhed from Alex putting her through the paces on a constant basis. Nothing ever seemed more thrilling than this. Alex knew all of the right spots to touch Felicity and to hammer her and the blonde’s body writhing back and forth met Alex’s tongue and fingers.  
  
“Mind if we join in?”  
  
Two women very familiar to Felicity, Sara and Laurel Lance, stepped into the room. They dressed in matching lingerie, Laurel in black and Sara in white. Where they acquired it on this world, well Felicity could not bother to think logically at this moment.  
  
“Don’t mind if you do,” Alex commented. “I’m sure Felicity is okay with it.”  
  
Felicity moaned from another swipe. Not going to complain. Sara moved over to kiss Alex as Alex casually fingered Felicity. And Laurel bent down on the bed, getting Felicity set up for a very dominating kiss, making her moan. These three women would have their way with her.  
  
Sara went behind Alex and massaged her shoulders, breasts, and ass while planting numerous kisses. These motions set Alex’s loins on fire, with Sara sliding her fingers, against Alex’s clit and stimulating the horny woman. Sara sucked on Alex’s neck.  
  
“Your sister will be here shortly.”  
  
Glad to hear it, Alex mentally mused. Sara repeatedly fingered Alex until she had been gushing all over the place. The extensions from Alex’s suit whipped around until they wrapped around Sara and pushed her down the bed in the perfect position.  
  
Sara shifted in excitement, mouth half open. Oh, this was going to be amazing. Alex straddled Sara and teased her ever so slightly, moving her tongue against the inside of Sara’s mouth. Sara returned fire, the two women kissing each other as Alex moved down to pleasure Sara’s thighs.  
  
After a shift, Alex thrust all the way inside of Sara, slamming inside of her tight body. Alex whipped back, two of the tentacle cocks shifting back and hitting several points on the other two women.  
  
Laurel pinned Felicity down onto the bed. Felicity’s eyes shifted, as the domination continued. The two lovely women kissed each other with Felicity finding herself about ready to break underneath Laurel as Laurel ground her hips back and forth against Felicity’s body in a scissoring motion.  
  
“I’m going to fuck your brains out,” Laurel breathed in Felicity’s ear. “Are you ready for it?”  
  
“Looks like I’m not the only one.”  
  
A wave of pleasure shot through Laurel’s body. Oh, yes, Laurel acquainted herself quite well with Alex and her little toy. Felicity shifted up and down underneath her. Laurel often fantasized about pinning Felicity down on the bed and fucking the daylights out of her.  
  
The tension between Felicity’s thighs built from Laurel’s scissoring of her. Their pussies rubbed together to send tremors down Felicity’s spine. Every motion just sent a further heat through Felicity’s mind and body. While also Alex sliding between Felicity’s well prepared cheeks.  
  
Everything Felicity felt, blew the woman’s mind and left her in a daze. Alex and Laurel intended to have their way with Felicity’s holes.  
  
“Hello, Felicity.”  
  
Felicity peered up just in time to see Kara, completely naked. And without any prompt whatever, Felicity took Kara’s hips and started to slurp on the horny Kryptonian’s pussy. So good, so good, so savory, so sweet, Felicity’s mind became a maelstrom of just horny, obsessed thoughts when going down on Kara’s wet core.  
  
“Mmmmmm!”  
  
“She’s a good pussy licker,” Kara managed.  
  
Sure enough, Felicity did hit all of the right points, eating Kara out. Kara grabbed a handful of Felicity’s hair and encouraged her to go down on the beautiful girl. Felicity hammered Kara’s tight pussy, using her tongue to delve in and out, slamming it into Kara and hungrily devouring the woman.  
  
“Rao’s sake, she’s amazing,” Kara breathed out. “Such a treat!”  
  
Kara squeezed one of her nipples, sending an electrified wave through her body. Felicity lapped up the juices from Kara, hungering for even more. Every time Felicity’s tongue hit the edge of Kara’s pussy, Kara grew more flustered and horny, especially when Alex and Sara, lingered in the background.  
  
Rocking back and forth, Alex hammered Sara quite vigorously into the bed. Sara made sounds, moans, moans getting louder. She came hard and the suit absorbed Sara’s juices the faster Alex drew them in.  
  
“I swear, I’m addicted to you,” Sara breathed.  
  
“Mmm, I know.”  
  
Alex licked the sweat from Sara’s neck, sweet as it tasted. She rocked back, slamming into Felicity and Laurel as well. And Kara, oh she seemed so left out. Felicity appeared to be doing an excellent job in going all the way in and pleasuring Kara’s war, dripping core.  
  
Kara held back and slammed her hips into Felicity’s face. Felicity looked up at Kara, with lust in her eyes. Lust which meant the two blondes might get to know each other a bit better, sooner rather than later. Felicity eased her tongue into Kara’s tight pussy and licked her out very good.  
  
“Alex,” Kara mewled.  
  
Alex penetrated her sister’s tight ass next. Now Kara let out a cry of content. Felicity ate her out while Alex fucked her. The missing piece of the puzzle had been jammed into place, just as Alex jammed her tentacle all the way into Kara’s tight ass from behind.  
  
Laurel rocked back and forth against Felicity, who had been dripping. She pulled out and licked Felicity’s pussy before crawling against the bed, where Sara had been leaned in the bed.  
  
“Do you mind if I cut in?’ Laurel asked Alex.  
  
“She’s all yours.”  
  
Alex aggressively kissed Sara goodbye and did the same to Laurel before passing them on. The two sisters met each other, with Laurel pinning Sara down onto the bed and kissing her body, every inch of it.  
  
Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and kissed her a couple more times. A light nibble to Kara’s neck allowed Alex to trave up until she reached the side of Kara’s neck. While sliding a finger down Kara’s trim belly, Alex smiled at the woman, pushing into her ass.  
  
“How is it going?” Alex asked.  
  
Kara moaning at the top of her lungs answered Alex’s inquiry. Alex held onto her sister, bending her to allow Kara to blast Felicity’s face with juices. With Felicity falling back, dripping with lust and juices, Alex hammered away at Kara from behind.  
  
Giving Felicity a break, Alex turned Kara to face Sara, who had been bent over on all fours, with Laurel licking her tightest hole out. The two blondes locked at each other and Kara and Sara entered a passionate kiss while their older sisters held them up.  
  
Laurel smiled and took a strap on, placed on the bed side table. Lena improved on the models a little bit, experimenting. Which worked out well, with Laurel sliding all the way into Sara from behind. Sara cried out and Laurel just smile.d The sounds of her baby sister moaning.  
  
And Alex drove into Kara from behind while also sliding around to tease Laurel and Sara with stray tentacles. Kara rocked back and forth, enjoying the weight of Alex rocking into her constantly from behind, if the sounds Kara made were anything to judge by.  
  
They were. Kara dug into the bed, and Alex held her up, Staring into Sara’s eyes at the pleasure she felt also encouraged Kara to just let loose, and she might as well. Alex certainly did not hold back, hammering Kara very aggressively into the bed.  
  
“Cum for me,” Alex breathed. “Cum hard for me.”  
  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, Kara mentally chanted. Her body just collapsed on the bed, with an explosive orgasm following and Kara digging her nails into the sheets, ripping them up on the bed. So intense and so good, and Alex held her up to make sure Kara had been rode out with the most intense orgasm possible.  
  
Laurel alternated between squeezing Sara’s ass, breasts, and fingering her pussy. In addition to hammering Sara’s ass. Laurel sucked on the side of Sara’s neck and smiled at her from behind.  
  
“And here I thought I was supposed to be the screamer.”  
  
Oh, Sara screamed, Sara screamed quite good. And hard as well, with Laurel rewarding her with the best orgasm possible, making Sara just happy to be a part of this little orgy. Alex touched all of the spots which Laurel did not from afar as well, doubling the pleasure which Sara felt.  
  
Kara and Sara collapsed down on the bed for a minute. Laurel climbed over Sara’s spent body and Alex met her halfway. Felicity shuddered on the bed a bit before them.  
  
After catching Laurel’s eye, Alex smiled. She had a pretty good idea and Felicity had been ripe for one. They crawled over and climbed on top of Felicity, pinning the lustful woman down on the bed.  
  
“Don’t act surprised,” Laurel said. “We’re not finished with you.”  
  
Laurel showed her ownership of Felicity with a very intense kiss. Felicity could do nothing other than to kiss Laurel back, and allow Laurel to pretty much take domination of Felicity’s tonsils. The skilled hands of the stunning siren caressed every inch of Felicity’s body.  
  
Now to be outdone, Alex parted Felicity’s thighs and kissed towards her. Felicity sprung a leak by the looks of things and had been overflowing with honey. Alex decided to plug the leak, sticking her tongue into Felicity’s wet pussy and kissing and eating her out.  
  
Laurel shifted and squatted down Felicity’s face. Felicity closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to do this.”  
  
Oh, Laurel always wanted to almost smother Felicity with her pussy? To be honest, Felicity could see that. Her mind, hazy as hell, hit all of the right buttons on Laurel. Felicity wanted and intended to please her new mistress, knowing only good things would happen from it.  
  
Felicity tried to yell out for Laurel to fuck her more, but only a gurgling sound came out. The only recourse for Felicity had been to keep licking her out.  
  
Sara jolted away on the bed, from Kara between her thighs and eating her out. The Girl of Steel hit all of the right spots and made Sara’s body turn molten with pleasure. Sara locked onto the back of Kara’s head and continued to go forward, ushering her to pretty damn good orgasm.  
  
“My turn.”  
  
Well, never one to turn down such an enticing invitation, Kara turned and presented her pussy. Sara dove in, showing how good she was, at munching on rug and Kara got a first hand crash course at Sara’s skilled and able tongue tracing patterns down Kara’s warm pussy, licking, sucking, pleasuring the woman. Oh, damn, it was good, so very good in fact. Sara pulled out and tongued the hell out of Kara, edging her mouth all the way down.  
  
Felicity’s body propped up and pinned itself between Laurel and Alex. Alex bounced Felicity’s ass up and down on her at the same time Laurel stuffed Felicity’s wet twat and pounded away inside of her. Felicity Smoak lost it in lust. Lights flickered across the room and then Felicity found herself just oozing all over the place.  
  
“Relax my pet, you’re going to cum until you pass out.”  
  
Oh, yes, yes, very good. Alex nibbled on Felicity’s neck and made her shoot over with pleasure. She tried to focus on both Laurel and Alex, and also Kara casually sucking on her toes while Sara fucked Kara from behind. That was so good, and so, so very intense. Felicity’s eyes whipped back.  
  
Sara held on, riding Kara. She just got more wild with lust, when locking eyes on Felicity. Felicity had been pounded very well. Every inch of Felicity’s body, endlessly stimulated, looked like it had been lit ablaze with pleasure. So fucking good, at least that’s what Sara thought.  
  
“Cum for me one more time,” Alex said.  
  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
  
It slipped out, but Alex agreed, it was worthy. Felicity, from what Alex learned from Sara and Laurel, focused best when someone kept her in line with a strong hand. Otherwise, she could go off the rails and be a bit of a headache. Right now, Alex kept Felicity in line and owned her ass.  
  
Laurel, Sara, and Kara teamed up to hit Felicity with a measured assault. The four superheroines dominated Felicity at every single angle and made her eyes just shoot up in pleasure. She almost had been there, almost to the end, squirting into their waiting mouths.  
  
Felicity collapsed in a fit of pleasure with Laurel, Kara, and Sara never stopping their assault.  
  
Alex hummed and came all over Felicity’s ass. Felicity had been put down, at least for the moment. Her skin glowing, breathing shallow, and body just rocking back and forth.  
  
“Thank you, Mistress,” Felicity said.  
  
“Treat me well, and I’ll treat you well.”  
  
Felicity crawled between Alex’s legs, getting a second, or third wind, and eating out Alex, to prove how good well she could treat Alex. Laurel and Sara sat on either side of Alex and Alex fingered them both, while Kara hovered over Alex. At least until Alex pulled Kara down and ate her out.  
  
This would do nicely.  
 **The Plot Turns Up in the Next Chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26(4/4/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 26:**   
****  
****

* * *

**  
**A figure swooped in through the shadows, casually moving about. The hooded figure slipped into a bunker, making sure no one followed her. This had been a sanctuary, one of the few which she thrusted being in.  
  
“Day 21, although it could be hard to tell because the nights and days make little sense in this world. Nothing makes any sense. I’m no expert, but something is wrong with the time stream. Pieces from not only different time periods, but different worlds have been crashed together. Best that I can ascertain from the drive I picked up from the AIM location, there appears to be some kind of powerful entity who is playing with reality.”  
  
The woman lowered her hood to reveal a young woman of no older than early twenties.  
  
“Different bits and pieces are rammed together,” she repeated. “I’ve seen my mother, much younger, I’ve seen people who I assumed to be long dead. And now, I, Mia Smoak, Mia Queen, Mia Smoak-Queen, at this point it doesn’t matter. On this world, I’m a woman out of time, and I am the Green Arrow. I wonder what ends I’m fighting for.”  
  
She made a couple of calculations to try and get a better sense of where she was.  
  
“This Beyonder, as they’re calling this entity, has brought many here together, heroes and villains alike,” she narrated. “Why? To what end? I don’t know. There have been people from the long distant past, which given some of the evidence, is really the present, and I’m from the distant future. Don’t want to think about it too much, just got to keep moving, keep fighting.”  
  
Mia leaned back and sighed.  
  
“I thought about finding a way home, but I’ve come to one unfortunate conclusion. This is home. This is reality. My reality. And that’s a problem. The Beyonder’s end game is to be determined, but a cosmic force is playing with us, as if we’re pawns on the chess table. Why? I’ll find out. Unfortunately my best source has gone underground and I’m not sure where she disappeared to. My hope is she’ll make it out okay.”  
  
So many possibilities with this new world, which made Mia’s head spin. Mia decided to finishing decrypting the information on the AIM drive, although a lot of it had been about their war with HYDRA and their new supreme leader, the new Madame HYDRA, the former Overgirl. Mia knew she died, but she was alive once more. There were people who died, people who should not exist due to previous shifts of the time line.  
  
How? Is the question. She missed a couple of intangibles.  
  
“My name is Mia Queen. And I am the Green Arrow. Because I have to be.”

* * *

  
Felicity tried to hack into the systems with her new Extremis abilities. The only thing she accomplished as a very frustrating nightmare of all computer users, the blue screen of death.  
  
“Reboot and try again,” Daisy suggested.  
  
The system had been rebooted and Felicity rocked her head back, wanting to pull it out. It felt as if her head had been dragged a couple of different ways with many thoughts. Daisy, Lena, and Gwen worked feverishly.  
  
“Maybe you should relax a little bit more,” Gwen suggested.  
  
“Relax?” Felicity asked. “Easier said than done.”  
  
She had been high strung. Felicity had these new amazing abilities to be able to get into computers with her mind, but unfortunately, it had been like learning how to walk all over again. Or at least hack, because she felt like a total noob trying to get into the computers.  
  
“You just got to take a deep breath,” Daisy said. “I remember when I got my powers. Bitch to control. But, I managed to find a way, through practice and patience.”  
  
“Besides, we’ve got everything,” Gwen said. “AIM’s been tracking something. Some kind of beacon. And they have a name for this entity, the Beyonder. They’re the person who brought us here.”  
  
“Sounds like your typical cosmic douchebag with delusions of grandeur,” Daisy suggested.  
  
Lena, quietly moved in. She hoped that AIM’s data would give them a good jump start to what they were working on but so far, brick wall after brick wall.  
  
“I’ve got the signal!” Daisy yelled. “SARA!”  
  
Sara entered the room, frowning at Daisy’s sudden call. She looked at the grainy footage.  
  
“This your ship?” Daisy asked.  
  
Sara nodded, that was the Waverider. AIM had been tracking it, which had not been good and someone else had been tracking it as well. And that someone had been a bit North of here, although all of the data they had were limited.  
  
“We better find this location before AIM does,” Sara said.  
  
Everyone had been in agreement and they prepared to set out on their journey to locate the Waverider. If they had their hands on a time ship, they might have a better idea of how to get out of there. Although it might not be too easy to be honest.

* * *

  
Killmonger paced back and forth, like a crazed animal. The hunter had not returned from his quest to secure Princess Shuri and thus give him the key to New Wakanda.  
  
“We have bigger problems than that.”  
  
Killmonger’s eyes turned around and faced Baron Zemo. Their relationship had been one of self-preservation, with Zemo not caring whether or not Killmonger lived past their success and the aftermath having been likewise.  
  
“And what is bigger than that?”  
  
“HYDRA,” Baron Zemo said. “My birthright. In the hands of some alien.”  
  
“Once we have the technology of New Wakanda, we will deal with the alien and HYDRA,” Killmonger said. “Remember, our cause is one to take down this entity and force him to reveal the source of his power. And then, we will humble those who stand before us.”  
  
Zemo just nodded. He knew the game. At the first possible opportunity, Killmonger would obtain the power for himself. But, not if Zemo would get to it first.  
  
The game was afoot. This alliance, temporary at best, would serve both men to the point where it would no longer be served.  
  
“Sir, there’s been a movement up North,” one fo the guards said.  
  
Killmonger smiled. So, the so-called protectors sought on New Wakanda. Well, let them find with AIM and HYDRA on their way there. The chaos would serve Killmonger’s opportunity quite well.

* * *

  
Sara, Alex, Gwen, Laurel, and Daisy took the trek up to the signal. Gwen stopped short, spider sense blaring at a high level and almost pounding down her brain.  
  
“Now what?” Daisy asked.  
  
Gwen answered the question by pointing to a battle from not too far. HYDRA and AIM, in the midst of their civil war and causing destruction wherever they went. AIM rode on a huge sky platform which fired missiles at the HYDRA soldiers and caused them to scatter.  
  
“All will bow down before the might of AIM.”  
  
“HAIL HYDRA!”  
  
“We should cut around,” Alex said.  
  
Normally, Gwen would argue for stopping this. However, that was mostly because of civilian casualties. The valley they fought in had no civilians by the looks of things.  
  
“Right, so we try and go back around and up the mountain so we can get to the source of the signal….HOLY SHIT!” Sara screamed out.  
  
A blur hit the AIM platform and set both it and the soldiers on fire. One of the AIM scientists on the ground aimed a large energy prod at the figure who blocked and fired back with multiple kicks. The cracks echoed from the mysterious figure taking out.  
  
“Kara?” Alex asked.  
  
“Yes, but no,” Sara said. “Oh, I forgot, you haven’t technically lived this one yet, and it might be a different you, time travel, and multi-verse theory, but never mind. That’s Kara Zor-El of Earth X, known as Overgirl, where Nazis won World War II, and she’s, well she died.”  
  
“Looks like she got better,” Laurel said. “Lot of that going around around.”  
  
The HYDRA goons on the ground grumbled and Overgirl dropped down. AIM had been wiped out.  
  
“Step forward,” Overgirl said. “All of you. I know you’re here.”  
  
Alex, Daisy, Laurel, Sara, and Gwen all moved forward.  
  
“I’m going to offer you all a deal,” Overgirl said. “Bend at the knee and serve me, or perish. I will bring order to this lawless world and we can work together to take down the Beyonder. The Beyonder is a true threat, not me.”  
  
Alex, while not wanting to go with this plan, had been curious. She tried to look at this woman, a particularly cruel woman with Kara’s powers and none of her restraint.  
  
“What do you know about the Beyonder?” Alex asked.  
  
“I’m in the process of formulating a plan to take him down,” Overgirl said.  
  
“That doesn’t exactly tell us much,” Sara said.  
  
“He is everything, he is everywhere, he is the cause of all of this, he rips world’s apart, and timelines, and displaces people for his own game,” Overgirl said. “He’ll destroy all of the things you hold dear, because it’s an experiment to him. I want to stop that. I had to take control of HYDRA to get the manpower to stop this.”  
  
Daisy found herself eying the woman. So did Sara, who did not trust her off hand.  
  
“And what happens if you take the Beyonder now?”  
  
“One world, free of conflict,” Overgirl said. “Peace.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before,” Daisy said.  
  
“If the girl only gave up the location of the tome, we would be half way to victory,” Overgirl muttered.  
  
Before Alex or any of the others could ask Overgirl what she meant, a rumbling from the distance distracted them. And Alex’s suit went completely crazy.  
  
“No, it can’t be.”

* * *

  
A monsterous figure came from the shadows, in a twisted red version of Alex’s suit. She and Gwen were shocked to see her again.  
  
“Carnage,” Gwen said. “That can’t be.”  
  
“Alex?” Daisy nervously asked.  
  
“The suit, it affects Alex’s, it causes her to go primal,” Gwen explained. “We got to get….”  
  
“NORA!”  
  
Carnage moved in and the energy coming off of her caused Overgirl to collapse down to the ground like a puppet having it’s strings cut and she shuddered, weak.  
  
“NORA!”  
  
Carnage slammed the razor sharp blades of her outfit right down at the girls who scattered. One of them hit Overgirl in the stomach and caused blood to spill from her. Daisy quaked the ground underneath Carnage, but she remained still. At least until Laurel let her have it a with a huge Canary Cry which backed her up.  
  
At least enough for Alex to regain control of the suit.  
  
“Easy, girl, easy,” Alex muttered. “It’s okay.”  
  
“We’ve got to get out of here.”  
  
A woman dressed in black dropped down from the tree and threw a glowing orb into the air. It created a stasis field which enveloped Carnage it in and caused the monster to scream out in pain, the energy flickers hitting her.  
  
“My name is Shuri,” she said. “You must come immediately, it’s not going to hold her for very long.”  
  
“We have to take Overgirl with us,” Alex said.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Sara asked.  
  
“I’m not leaving anyone who looks like my sister behind to die, no matter how twisted her ideology might be,” Alex said. “You’d do the same.”  
  
Sara would, oh she would. Gwen scooped up a bleeding Overgirl, with Shuri leading the path. The cage containing Carnage flickered, but they would not look back.  
  
Carnage broke out as they had been gone. Gone, and the other had gone with them. And what’s worse, Carnage could sense her enemy’s scent all over the other.  
  
“NORA! PAY!”  
  
Carnage slaughtered the AIM and HYDRA soldiers who had been unfortunate enough to be left behind. There was not a single person left breathing after Carnage bathed in their blood and guts.

* * *

  
“Hey, Captain!”  
  
“Zari, I’m glad you made it out okay,” Sara said with a smile. “And I should have known you were the one who was trying to track the Waverider.”  
  
“Well, I had a little help, but a whole lot of help,” Zari said. “Wait, is that….”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Isn’t she….”  
  
“Yes,” Sara said. “But, she’s back. It’s this Beyonder, he’s bringing a lot of people back from the dead. Although for what reason I don’t know, some sick game. My sister for instance.”  
  
Zari responded with a nod. Perhaps it would be too much to hope for, that her parents or younger brother, could be brought back as well. Zari shelved the thought into the back of her head and viewed Overgirl.  
  
Alex sat down, with a heavy breath as she watched Shuri load Overgirl into a pod. Seeing her sister, even if it was not really her sister, near death, always set Alex’s nerves on edge. Alex had to sit back and ponder her next move. They might be closer to the Waverider.  
  
However, more mysteries afoot. The girl in the Hood, Carnage, and at the top of the list, number one with a bullet, the Beyonder. And what did Overgirl plan to take him down and who was the girl she was talking to?  
  
“She’s different than the other one,” Zari commented. “The one you slept with.”  
  
“Oh, I slept with this one too,” Sara said.  
  
“Of course you did,” Zari said. “You only live….actually that’s not true for you now, is it?”  
  
Sara just laughed and Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
“I’m still here, even if I’m zoned out,” Alex said. “So, what is this place?”  
  
‘This is New Wakanda,” Shuri said. “I believe a tour is of order, Ms….”  
  
“Danvers, but call me Alex,” Alex said. “Princess Shuri, if I’m not mistaken?”  
  
“With my brother currently unaccounted for, it might as well be Queen Shuri,” Shuri responded. “But, I will give you a tour and we can share information as we do so.”  
  
Alex smiled, giving Shuri a good looking over. Something told Alex this tour would end with a bang.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(27 and 28) on 4/10/2020.**


	27. Chapter 27(4/10/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 27.**   
****

* * *

**  
**The tour concluded at the edge of a very lavish bathroom, with a large pool like bathing area in the center. Shuri stripped off her battle armor, and Alex marveled at the view of Shuri’s delicious skin, her nice supple breasts, round ass, flat stomach, and long legs. Toned, without an ounce of fat on her.  
  
“I knew this would end like this,” Shuri said.  
  
“Well, it would be rude if I didn’t thank you for your hospitality.”  
  
Shuri smiled and leaned in towards Alex, kissing her very vigorously. A loud sensation of Shuri’s lips on top of Alex’s. Alex moaned as Shuri’s hands worked vigorously around her body and pulled away from her. Alex turned around and Shuri dipped her hand between Alex’s legs and fingered her very vigorously.  
  
“I have a lot of experience making my female guests feel welcomed,” Shuri said. “I’m going to eat your pussy out and I can only imagine it tastes as good as it looks.”  
  
Alex spread her legs and Shuri dug on in, eating her out. The savory sounds which Shuri sucking and licking Alex’s core, sucking her juicy lips and pulling all the way out. Shuri pulled all the way out and licked Alex’s warm lips before sticking inside of her body one more time.  
  
Pulling out, Shuri licked her lips. Shuri sat on the edge of the bathing area, legs spread, and Alex kissed Shuri’s tight stomach several times. She moved down, pleasuring Shuri multiple times with her tongue. Alex shoved her tongue in, with the extensions of the suit rolling up her legs.  
  
“Touch me right there,” Shuri said.  
  
Shuri rocked back and forth with the juices flowing. The brainy brunette rocked her hips back against Alex’s mouth and Alex sucked them down. Shuri wanted to study this suit and how it worked and more importantly how it seemed to react instinctively without much physical exertion on Alex’s part, stimulating various pleasure centers hitting. Alex sucked Shuri’s wet pussy and hit her at all of the right points.  
  
“Delicious,” Alex said.  
  
Alex climbed onto Shuri’s lap and made out with the lovely women. Shuri put her hands on Alex’s ass and guided her. The suit grew a large phallus and pushed into Shuri’s wet hole. A tremor of pleasure erupted through Shuri’s body with Alex hitting her at all of the right points.  
  
Yes, yes, Shuri was beginning to understand everything. The pleasure surrounding their loins only increased. Alex shoved all the way into Shuri and rocked her body back and forth, pinning her down on the ground right near the pool and pulled out of her body.  
  
Shuri pulled away and got on her hands and knees. Alex climbed behind Shuri and edged closer to her. Shuri’s intoxicating look, the way she writhed underneath Alex’s hands, pulled her into close. Alex kissed Shuri and teased the woman.  
  
“Inside me,” Shuri breathed. “My pussy needs you.”  
  
“Oh, I know it does,” Alex said. “Never had a Queen on her knees before me.”  
  
“Enjoy the rarity,” Shuri agreed.  
  
Alex slammed into Shuri’s tight pussy from behind. Shuri clutched and released Alex with several pumping motions.  
  
Speeding up a little bit, Alex got riding hard and fast. Shuri clutched onto the edge of the concrete pool. If Alex pushed her into the water and fucked her there, it would be so amazing. And Alex appeared to be thinking of it, lifting Shuri up and dangling her into the water while burying deep into the body of the woman next to her.  
  
Alex closed her eyes and let instincts just guide her. Shuri clamped down and released her juices all over Alex, repeatedly flooding her body. Alex slammed all the way into Shuri and picked up a steadier pace. Shuri cried out for more and Alex hit her all the way.  
  
Cum for her one more time. Alex clutched Shuri’s hips and squeezed her, before releasing Shuri. Shuri gracefully slid into the pool.  
  
A smile crossed Shuri’s face as she came up, dripping wet. Alex slipped into the pool and Shuri disappeared underneath the water. Shuri’s warm mouth engulfed Alex from underneath the water, sucking her loudly from the water. Alex grabbed Shuri’s head and pushed into her mouth from above.  
  
“You’re going to have to come up sometime,” Alex breathed.  
  
Shuri smiled and decided to test her lung capacity in the best way possible. She dove down and pleasured Alex to really get the juices flowing. Alex grabbed onto the back of Shuri’s head and forced her down. The pleasure appeared to erupt and the water bubbled from what Alex was doing.  
  
After coming up, Shuri wrapped her legs around Alex and slid down onto her one more time. Alex enjoyed the tight grip of her lover’s pussy. Shuri squeezed Alex in all of the right place and her breasts were so nice to play with. Two chocolate nipples just begged to be sucked and Alex dove down to do just that.  
  
Multiple orgasms rocked Shuri’s body. She rocked forward, with a very hungry moan when riding back and forth. Shuri peered into Alex’s eyes and let loose with one of the biggest orgasms she could manage, squeezing her hard.  
  
“It’s your turn,” Shuri said.  
  
Alex let the matter hang a little bit. A slap of her warm thighs against Shuri’s sent Shuri just shaking intensely all over the place. Alex clutched Shuri’s ass and gave it a very tight squeeze, grabbing a hold of it, and releasing it in the palm of her hand, slapping down on it good and hard with each motion.  
  
“One more time,” Alex said.  
  
Shuri indulged the greedy woman by clutching down on her. Her toes curled and Alex took control of her legs and anything else Alex could get her skilled hands on and more than her hands. Shuri received a full rubdown on Alex’s part. Each touch spurred something in Shuri’s mind until she and Alex came together.  
  
Rocking back and forth, Shuri and Alex came together. They almost sank underneath the water of the pool. The symbiote held them up and Shuri rocked her body.  
  
Shuri pulled away and swam to the surface. A pair of hands on the Wakandian Woman’s tight backside pulled Shuri back in. Alex’s vigorous exploration of her body told Shuri what was to come. Shuri closed her eyes and braced for the impact.  
  
Never enough, and Shuri spilled more liquids into the pool in anticipation of what Alex was going to do next. Her body, flaming with lust, had been Alex’s outlet to pleasure and prod her.

* * *

  
“You’re stressed out.”  
  
Zari sighed with Sara approaching her. She came up from her chair.  
  
‘It’s almost as if the Beyonder’s dangling the Waverider in front of us,” Zari said. “Guess, we’re closer now that we have a second scan from you, but I think that we’re so far away.”  
  
Sara beckoned Zari forward. Zari leaned in and pressed her lips down onto Sara’s with a hungry kiss. Sara smiled, normally she had been the one to start these things off, so Sara felt beyond pleased Zari had been down with it. And Zari’s fingers slipped underneath Sara’s shirt and pulled it off, touching her breasts.  
  
“It’s been a long last couple of days,” Zari said. “I want to stop thinking about it for a few minutes.”  
  
“I’ll give you a helping hand,” Sara remarked.  
  
Sara took Zari’s pants off, revealing her delicious legs and wet pussy. On a nearby lab table, Sara eased Zari down and climbed between the woman’s legs, licking her pussy. Zari closed her eyes and put a hand on the back of Sara’s head.  
  
Zari would not say how much she missed this, but she really missed it. Sara made sure she was comfortable, always willing to lend a helping hand and a mouth. And she really wanted to return the favor to eat Sara’s sweet pussy.  
  
It was almost like Sara heard Zari’s mental please. Sara stripped off her clothes and climbed on top of Zari’s body. The two women enjoyed each other’s mouth with a huge kiss. Their tongues danced together with Zari putting her hand on Sara’s shoulders and pushing them together.  
  
“Feed me,” Zari murmured.  
  
Sara obliged Zari and sat on the woman’s face, enjoying her wet and skilled tongue, edging into her pussy. Zari’s skilled tongue edged a little further inside, tasting Sara’s moist center and sucking the juices from her. Sara rocked back a little bit, riding Zari’s mouth.  
  
The taste of Sara intoxicated Zari a little bit more. She leaned in, slurping and licking on the lips of her Captain, with Sara leaning down and tasting Zari as well. The two women mutually pleasured each other, easing them to the end. Right to the point of explosion and they came hard.  
  
“Fuck,” Zari moaned after Sara released her lips.  
  
Sara kissed Zari’s beautiful legs and ended up sucking on her toes. Oh, a kinky woman, but Zari did not mind, because she enjoyed having her body pleasure. Sara slipped a hand between Zari’s leg and cupped her pussy. The moment the moisture released out, Sara yanked away and licked Zari’s juices slowly off her hand.  
  
“That’s hot,” Zari said.  
  
Zari sat up and kissed Sara, legs wrapping around Sara. Their bodies rubbed together in intense heat. Zari could kiss Sara until she lost her breath and intended to do so. Sara pulled back and marked Zari’s neck. Multiple kisses rained out and Zari returned to smashing her lips against Sara’s quite well.  
  
Sara broke out the strap on and balanced Zari up. Zari bit down on her lip and cried out from Sara driving Zari all the way down onto it.  
  
“Relaxed now?”  
  
“Oh, a little bit,” Zari said.  
  
Sara kissed and nibbled Zari’s shoulder. She edged the gorgeous woman down onto her. Zari looked Sara dead on in the eye and knew what happened next. And knew how to anticipate it. Sara teased Zari for the next several minutes before letting her have it.  
  
Stars flashed behind Zari’s eyes the very second her Captain let her have it. Zari clamped down onto Sara and squeezed and released her very hard. Zari rocked back and forth, letting the juices flow and ooze all over Sara’s warm pussy as it edged into her.  
  
“Yes, I’m going to make you cum,” Sara breathed in Zari’s ear. “I hope you’re ready to explode. Just let it go and cum for me.”  
  
Zari came hard for Sara, squirting all over the place. No matter how hard Zari tried to hold back, Sara hit all of the right buttons. She kissed Zari aggressively and Zari returned the kiss. Sara kept her hands on Zari rocking her back and forth and stretching her.  
  
“You always know how to push all of the right buttons.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I do,” Sara said. “Like this you mean?”  
  
Sara pinched Zari’s clit and got her going. Along with a right squeeze to her ass and Sara switched to hit Zari’s breasts. Sara’s hands, so fast and skilled Zari barely could keep track of them, hit her body at various points, but one thing was for certain, Sara kissed Zari’s succulent lips good and hard, taking her to the breaking point.  
  
“Oh, like this?” Sara asked.  
  
Bent over, Zari received a good going over from Sara, who started slow, and rode Zari in earnest. Or rather, made Zari ride her. Regardless, there had been some riding going on. Zari’s entire body reacted to Sara, her touches, her tempting touches just making Sara scream all over the place.  
  
Zari reached her breaking point and came all over Sara, oozing all over her body. Zari’s eyes danced and the power of lust just dominated Zari’s body. She dripped all of Sara and breathed in. Oh, this was so good and Sara dominated her, expertly taking Zari on a long ride, all over.  
  
“Cum for me, my dear Zari,” Sara breathed in her ear. “Cum for me good.”  
  
Again, Zari came again. It was never a matter of if she came thanks to Sara. Rather, the only thing which mattered is how many times Sara allowed Zari to finish. The primal look of lust in her Captain’s eyes only fueled Zari on and kept them going at it very aggressively to the breaking point.  
  
And again and again, and Sara rocked Zari’s body up and down on her until both of them came together one more time. The two held themselves in their embrace in the afterglow. Sara lightly peppered Zari’s face with kisses until the point where both women needed some time to catch their bearings.  
  
“Relaxed?” Sara asked.  
  
“Yeah, enough to hopefully get some work done,” Zari said.  
  
A smile crossed Sara’s face. She honestly did wish Zari the best of luck with that. Easier said than done based on Sara’s experience and others. Still, she wished Zari luck regardless.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28(4/10/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 28:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Zari pressed down on the bed and a pair of hands pushed against her body. Every time the fingers edged against her warm core, Zari reacted with a jolt and a squirm. The lips moving from her lower back to the back of Zari’s neck put her in a daze.  
  
“Sara will be back soon,” Alex said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Zari.”  
  
“Likewise.”  
  
Alex spread Zari’s legs and got a little closer. The sweet and savory flavor of Zari’s wet pussy called Alex a bit closer. Alex answered the call by eating Zari out. The little sounds of pleasure Zari made only encouraged Alex to dive in a little faster and drag her tongue all over Zari’s moist center.  
  
“Alex,” Zari breathed out. “That’s so good.”  
  
A light press of her mouth on Zari’s nether lips sent a burst of pleasure through her. Alex came up and allowed Zari to turn around. Alex climbed on top of Zari and planted a huge kiss on her lips, and moved down closer. The lust burning through Zari’s eyes did to encourage her.  
  
Zari wanted to taste Alex as well. And Alex almost seemed like she knew that. In fact, Zari would say without any hesitation Alex knew this. Alex kissed Zari’s supple lips and sucked it very vigorously, hungrily nibbling and releasing them before coming down.  
  
“Help yourself,” Alex said. “That’s it!”  
  
With eagerness in her methods, Zari went down on Alex. Zari never thought she would enjoy going down on another woman this much. Something inspired a fire inside of her and Zari blamed Sara one hundred percent for her pussy addiction. Or thanked Sara, it was hard to say.  
  
Not that Alex appeared to blame her. Zari squeezed Alex’s ass and slipped a finger inside to tease Alex for a moment. Alex wrapped around Zari and edged her a little bit closer into her body. Zari pushed in, fingering Alex while licking her and getting really going.  
  
Zari wrapped up licking on Alex’s sweet peach and let the juices flow out. She came back up, mouth popping. And Alex peering over her shoulder, with lust burning. Zari felt almost terrified and also excited. Especially when Alex pushed Zari down onto the bed and climbed on top of her body.  
  
“Relax,” Alex said. “It’s just another part of me now.”  
  
“Well, if you say so,” Zari managed. “You do you.”  
  
“No, I’m going to do you.”  
  
And with that, Zari stretched to allow Alex into her body. Alex Danvers hit every single inch of Zari’s body, hoisting her legs up and ramming all the way into it. Alex kissed and sucked on Zari. Zari’s chest heaved up and Alex latched on tight to kiss her.  
  
Alex could feel the pleasure omitting from this gorgeous woman underneath her. She wanted more and wanted to give Zari everything. Her thighs slapped down on Zari’s and left a little mark on her. Zari matched Alex’s motions, getting both of them to climax together. It would be explosive upon the impact at the end.  
  
The slow, steady guiding to an orgasm made Zari’s insides just clench and unleash. Alex eased down all of the way and played with Zari and sent tremors down every inch of her body. Alex kissed Zari on her succulent lips and Zari returned with her own kiss.  
  
“No wonder you and Sara get along,” Zari said. “Between the two of you, I’m going to end up dehydrated, I swear.”  
  
“Relax,” Alex breathed on Zari’s neck. “We’ll make sure you get plenty of fluids.”  
  
Several naughty tentacles guided their way in front of Zari’s face and as if on cue, exploded all onto her face. They squirted blast after blast of juices down Zari’s mouth and made her lap them up with very obvious desire.  
  
Point well taken and Alex kept teasing Zari all the way. Kissing her and molesting her body. Zari’s legs lifted up for Alex to get the proper leverage and once Zari had been in the perfect position, Alex thrusted away inside of her body. First a bit steady, and then very rough. Extremely rough, with Alex slapping her warm thighs down onto Zari and making her scream out in pleasure.  
  
Zari launched into a very intense orgasm, her pussy overflowing from Alex riding it. Alex kissed her jawline multiple times and pulled back to leave Zari breathing on the bed. A small break, a small pause, but Zari knew what was coming and anticipated it coming a mile away.  
  
“I’m going to stuff this tight little pussy again,” Alex said. “Until you explode for me. Are you ready?”  
  
The intense stare in Zari’s eyes encouraged Alex to just bring it and Alex brought it, very well. She pinned Zari down onto the bed and smashed her pussy, taking her aggressively onto the bed. Zari clutched Alex and moaned hotly in her ear, with each rise and each fall of her tight cunt squeezing the hell out of Alex. Alex rode the hell out of Zari and made her cum over and over again.  
  
Stars and bright lights flashed behind Zari’s eyes. Alex hit all of the right spots and made her cum very aggressive. Zari let out a cry of intense pleasure the faster Alex drive down into her tight body.  
  
“Keep it up,” Zari breathed heavily. “Oooh, don’t you dare stop!”  
  
Alex grinned and nibbled on the side of Zari’s neck, to send her over the edge with pleasure. Zari had been losing it several times over. Alex intended to make her a gushing wrecking underneath her. The wind totem holder rocked up and down until Alex sucked on her breasts which Zari encouraged.  
  
Again, Zari came and again Alex pounded her aggressively. The ropes made Zari Alex’s own personal fuck pet and she could not be happier untilt he precise moment where they came together.  
  
Alex and Zari exploded with each other. Pawing Zari’s breasts, Alex earned the loud coos of delight from the woman. And the orgasm she gave to Zari was well earned.  
  
The two women laid in rest on top of each other. Alex casually played with Zari’s breasts and came back up to kiss her oh so supple and succulent lips. Both the ones on her face and the swollen ones a little bit lower down.

* * *

  
Kara chewed on her lower lip. Alex and the others encountering her evil double, well it made Kara a bit anxious. And add the return of Carnage and just a frustrating situation overall with the Beyonder, and Kara wanted to scream. More demons from their past and until they found the Waverider, they were running around in circles. Especially with this mish-mash of time periods, alternate realities, or whatever other time-whimsy insanity had been stitched together.  
  
“Kara come in here.”  
  
Casually, Kara rose up and Lena waited for her in the lab. Wearing nothing but a lab coat and a pair of glasses. Showing surprising speed, for someone without such powers, Lena grabbed Kara and pressed their lips together. The look in Lena’s eyes showed Lena was about as stressed as Kara felt as well.  
  
They let it happen, with Lena stripping Kara out of her clothes and doing likewise. Kara pressed Lena against the wall and gently kissed each other. The blonde and the brunette latched their lips together in a hungry makeout session.  
  
Alura stepped into the lab and Kara pulled away from Lena to greet her mother. Kara had been in quite the mood lately and Alura wanted to do everything to help her daughter relax. So she grabbed the side of Kara’s face and kissed her back, good and hard. To the point where Kara straddled her mother’s lap where the two of them exchanged spit with each other until Kara pulled back and nibbled lightly on Alura’s neck.  
  
They moved from the lab to bedroom area and Alura stripped her clothes off, to be as naked as Lena and Kara. Kara and Alura sat on the bed next to each other and began to make out good and hard. Alura slowed down her only child, while jamming her tongue into Kara’s throat and pulling back all of the way.  
  
“Spread your legs, Mother,” Kara breathed. “Lena wants to have some fun.”  
  
Alura obediently answered Kara’s call by spreading her legs apart. Lena slid on in and tongued Alura’s warm core. Lena’s tongue worked expertly to sent a jolt of pleasure. Alura did what she do to guide Lena and to assist her from an orgasm.  
  
Kara slid behind Lena and ground her hips into Lena from behind, edging her a bit closer and encouraging Lena to move forward. Lena obliged Kara by sucking on Alura’s wet pussy, before pulling away.  
  
Once again, Kara and Lena entered a well practiced makeout session. Lena slid a finger into Kara and did likewise to Alura. She brought the two horny Kryptonians in and made the make out with each other with hunger just exploding through their eyes.  
  
“Delicious,” Lena said.  
  
Lena yanked the fingers out from their warm pussies and stuffed them into her mouth, licking them down. She turned to Kara and pinned her body down. Slowly, Lena performed a few circular motions and made Kara just thrust her hips up until Lena pulled out and licked her juices off.  
  
“Alura,” Lena said.  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“Lick your daughter’s pussy.”  
  
Alura dove on in and Lena rewarded Alura for complying by fingering her. The wet savory juices stuck to Lena’s fingers. This allowed Lena to enjoy the similar and yet contrasting tastes of Kara and Alura. Kara almost had a sweeter taste to her juices, but Alura was not too bad.  
  
Lena slipped between Alura’s legs and rocked her body, while Alura got to work in pleasuring her daughter.  
  
“We’ll figure this out together,” Lena said. “Alex, Zari, and Sara are closer to finding the Waverider. Once we have that, we’ll be able to move on.”  
  
“Good to ...know!” Kara screamed out as her mother’s tongue bottomed out and caused a hell of an orgasm.  
  
Alura tasted her daughter, sucking the juices from her wet pussy. She came back up and kissed up Kara’s tight stomach while Lena leaned riding the hell out of Alura and then pulling out of her.  
  
Kara sat up in bed and licked the juices off of Lena’s thighs. She slurped them hungrily and took her tongue out to give Lena a deep kiss. She switched and pleasured Lena’s breasts with succulent sound. Lena grabbed the back of Kara’s head and made Kara do some work on her breasts.  
  
“Make me cum,” Lena moaned in Kara’s ear. “It’s so good to feel you on top of me! Suck my tits! Make me all over your hand.”  
  
The riding sent Lena’s pussy squirting all over her. Kara licked up the fingers and turned around to return the favor on her mother from earlier.  
  
Lena positioned her strap on at Kara’s entrance and clutched Kara’s tight cheeks. She caused Kara to moan and Lena rocked back and forth. Her body heated up with so much pleasure and she could hear Kara’s breathing heavily. Alura’s legs gripped the back of her daughter’s head.  
  
Alura wanted Lena to fuck her daughter’s brains out and Lena obliged with multiple thrusts driving deeper into Kara. Kara’s thighs, raw red with pleasure, showed the marks of how deep Lena pressed against her. Lena pulled Kara’s hair and rocked her hard.  
  
Both mother and daughter came together. Lena basked in the beautiful sight of Kara and Alura’s intense and explosive orgasm. She pulled away and left Kara whimpering on the bed. Lena took a handful of the dripping cum from the strap on and licked her fingers dry.  
  
Kara whipped around and pounced on top of Lena. Lena stopped Kara from sinking all the way and teased her. Kara looked flushed with madness and felt her body empty without Lena sliding inside of her. She ground against Kara and made her just buck up.  
  
“Lena!” Kara whined.  
  
“What?” Lena asked.  
  
Some more kisses sent Lena’s lips onto the side of Kara’s neck. They lingered, a fraction of an inch close to her. Lena pinched Kara’s nipple hard and released them.  
  
“Alura, get behind her.”  
  
Kara felt her mother and lover press against her body. Two sets of amazing breasts squashed Kara’s body on either end. Kara wished she could be in both places at once to suck them. Kara intended to devour those breasts like they always intended to be devoured.  
  
Back and forth the body of the Girl of Steel rocked. Alura and Lena edged her on both ends. The penetration of Kara’s sweet tight asshole and Alura sucking on her neck made her moan hard. Lena sucked on Kara’s breasts and pulled back from the golden haired goddess.  
  
“Cum for us,” Lena said. “Harder. Crush it with your powerful cunt muscles.”  
  
Kara blasted Lena with multiple spurts. She contracted and released. Kara felt flushed and Lena once again made sure Kara’s hands and mouth were occupied. Lena squeezed Kara hard and Kara spurted all over the place like an overstuffed tube of toothpaste.  
  
The endless orgasms Lena and Alura’s tandem effort coaxed out of Kara made a smile cross the face of the Girl of Steel. Alura kissed her daughter on the neck and moaned. Kara pushed her fingers back and sent her mother spiraling on pleasure. Alura rocked her head back and with her loins set on fire, Alura just let loose and covered Kara’s hand with her cum.  
  
With Alura at the end of the bed and catching her breath, it left Kara and Lena to indulge in each other. They raced to the orgasm with Kara being set off first. Lena followed and pulled her strap on to the side so she could cum all over Kara’s oozing pussy.  
  
The two women leaned, glued together at the lips. Lena nibbled Kara’s lips before pulling back. The love in Kara’s eyes made Lena’s heart almost melt. This entire trip had been trying on all of them, but thankfully they had each other to relieve the stress in the oldest known way.  
  
“Thanks. I needed that.”  
  
“Anytime,” Lena said.  
  
The duo of women turned to Alura and crawled over. Both Lena and Kara had wicked intentions in mind and Alura wanted both of these gorgeous vixens to have their wicked way with her.  
  
“We shouldn’t leave you out at all,” Kara said.  
  
“Agreed,” Lena said.  
  
Alura smiled, she would not complain about that sentiment or what Lena and Kara intended to put her through next.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(29 and 30) on April 17th, 2020.**


	29. Chapter 29(4/17/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 29:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The wrestling of the tongues of two beautiful women were just the prelude of something to come. Gwen tried to dominate the mouth of a woman who she admired very greatly, Shuri. To her credit, Shuri returned fire just as well, slamming her tongue all the way into the back of Gwen’s throat.  
  
Ending the kiss, Shuri made her move. She turned Gwen around, ass cheeks in perfect position. Shuri squeezed Gwen’s firm, juicy ass cheeks and made her moan. Another squeeze and now Shuri moved over, to massage Gwen’s breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure.  
  
“Let me….”  
  
“I’ll go first,” Shuri said.  
  
Shuri spread Gwen’s legs and took a taste of her sweet pussy. Loud sounds made by Gwen encouraged Shuri to delve in a little bit deeper, licking and sucking on Gwen’s succulent tasting pussy. The loud pops of a pair of lips moving up and down Gwen’s warm core echoed throughout the room.  
  
Gwen twitched, hand edging up and down over the wall. It had went without saying how Shuri knew how to dominate a woman. Even with her tongue and nothing else, Shuri ensured Gwen would see stars. Gwen clutched the wall tight and allowed her orgasm to flow through her.  
  
Shuri rose up and kissed Gwen against the wall. Gwen wrapped her legs around Shuri on instinct. A feverish, hot, sinful desire to fuck Shuri reached Gwen. Shuri held Gwen back with her hips and then lifted her legs up. Shuri kissed away at Gwen’s legs and sent her over the edge with a loud cry. Shuri suckled on Gwen’s toes a little bit more and made her entire body just shut down with intense waves of pleasure.  
  
Three fingers slammed into Gwen in succession next. Shuri rode Gwen’s orgasm out before pulling out and licking them clean.  
  
“I want to taste you,” Gwen begged.  
  
Shuri lead Gwen into the bed chambers, and laid her nude body down onto the bed. Gwen scrambled in quickly, and used her skilled tongue to pleasure Shuri. Shuri clutched the back of Gwen’s head and thrust her hips up and down while feeding Gwen her pussy.  
  
A spurt of juices entered Gwen’s mouth. Shuri’s sighs indicated she enjoyed this and Gwen came up for air, before kissing Shuri’s body. A divine woman like this deserved to be worshipped. The burning feeling of lust, emitting through Gwen’s body, pretty much called her forth and made Gwen worship Shuri a little bit more. They moved, lip to lip, nipple to nipple.  
  
Shuri grabbed Gwen’s ass and caused her to cry. Flipping Gwen over, Shuri pinned the spider-empowered protector on the bed. Two juicy nipples, erect, presented themselves for Shuri. Shuri leaned down and sucked them good, loud, and hot, swirling her tongue down against it.  
  
“Fuck me,” Gwen begged Shuri.  
  
Shuri cupped Gwen’s succulent breast and released it from her grip. It bounced ever so slightly and she sucked it a little bit more again, eyes locked onto Gwen. Gwen writhed all over the bed, begging for Shuri to really go to town. Which Shuri would do in good time.  
  
A snap indicated Shuri put her prized toy on. It vibrated against Gwen’s clit and sent a wave of pleasure through her body which made Gwen’s toes curl. The young royal woman teased Gwen, getting her juices flowing right before Shuri took the plunge.  
  
Shuri filled Gwen up. The two locked eyes, with Shuri edging a bit closer to pushing into Gwen. Gwen clamped down onto Shuri and breathed in heavily and breathed out. Shuri hit all of the right points on Gwen and inflamed her desires something fierce. Gwen kissed Shuri’s lips, succulent and ready to be touched in every single way possible. The kisses only deepened, with further passion.  
  
Gwen let everything just flow. A geyser of lust just exploded and Shuri rode Gwen’s tight pussy to the edge, slapping down onto her thigh. She pulled out, teasing Gwen a little bit more.  
  
“It would be a shame if I did not pay tribute.”  
  
Curiosity filled Gwen and she wondered what Shuri meant. Shuri answered it by flipping Gwen over and gripping her thick, juicy ass. Shuri leaned down and shoved her tongue into Gwen’s ass, as deep as it could go. Gwen’s eyes practically bugged out as Shuri edged her tongue into Gwen’s supple rear and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“It’s a real pity when I don’t pay tribute to such a pinnacle,” Shuri continued, clutching Gwen’s ass cheeks and letting them bounce in her hands. “I’m going to fuck it. And you’re going to enjoy it.”  
  
“Yes,” Gwen murmured. “Take it. It’s yours.”  
  
Shuri licked Gwen one more time and primed her for the main event. Shuri pushed into Gwen all the way, stretching out her tight anus and making Gwen push down into the bed. Gwen clutched her nails onto the bed, and allowed Shuri to rock back and forth. Her moans echoed.  
  
Such a perfect ass and Shuri enjoyed the chance to fuck it. Her own juices flowed every intensely when sliding all the way into Gwen’s puckered anus from behind. The reflection on the wall showed Gwen’s face. Shuri decided not to neglect every inch of the brainy blonde’s body.  
  
Explosions, miniature orgasms, rocked Gwen. Shuri buried a few fingers into Gwen and pulled out every now and then. The loud sounds of Shuri savoring the taste and sucking her fingers sent Gwen into a tizzy of pleasure. Oh, Gwen, Gwen, Gwen thought she would explode.  
  
The combined orgasm rocked their bodies. Shuri came along with Gwen, with Shuri’s fingers working their magic. She vibrated against Gwen’s ass and made Gwen just almost collapse in a fit of endless pleasure as she squirted all over the bed.  
  
“It’s mine,” Shuri summarized. “Always mine.”  
  
Gwen vigorously nodded, biting down on her lip in the process. Shuri leaned in, stuffing Gwen’s ass from behind and spanking it. Her thick ass bounced and Shuri released the grip, squeezing her as hard as humanly possible. The two would cum one more time.  
  
Shuri let her inhibitions loose and her lust flow wildly. She finished up in Gwen one more time and pulled out of her ass to give Gwen a break.  
  
Gwen’s warm mouth, equally invited, proved to be the next avenue. Those bright blue eyes, wide with passion, looked up at Shuri to be face-fucked, good, and very vigorously. They would have quite the night, to come.

* * *

  
Lazily, Alex opened her eyes, just in time to see Sara and Laurel moving up her body in tandem. The two beautiful sisters worked their mouths and tongues all the way up Alex’s body and sent a tremor of pleasure erupting through her. She leaned in and cupped the back of their heads.  
  
“A fine way to wake up,” Alex breathed. “And that’s not the only thing you’ve woken up.”  
  
Alex stretched out, and the tentacles of the symbiote slammed into the waiting pussies of both Laurel and Sara. The Lance Sisters, already wet and ready, moaned as Alex slid all the way into their tight bodies. She rocked forward a little bit, humming with delight as she pushed her way into both of the women.  
  
“Yes, I’m glad,” Sara breathed.  
  
Feeling in a feisty mood, Alex elevated the two sisters up, several feet above the bed. She turned them and Sara decided to put on a show by kissing Laurel. Laurel, never one to back down, kissed her sister back. The two lovely women entered a very steamy makeout session with each other, with their tongues edging against each other and making several loud, loud sounds which resounded against the room.  
  
Alex pulled them apart and held Sara up at bay, being strung up by the symbiote. This allowed her to fully enjoy Laurel. Laurel climbed onto Alex’s lap and legs wrapped around her. The soft feeling of Laurel’s perfect legs up against her body encouraged Alex to go forward.  
  
Sara viewed the scene, with both arousal and intense jealousy. It should have been her down there. Alex teased her a little bit. The teases kept Sara’s mind at bay.  
  
After gagging Laurel, Alex lowered the older of the two sisters down onto her body. Laurel’s warm tight core engulfed Alex the second she entered the inside. Those nipples, aching for attention, pushed into Alex’s mouth and she sucked on them, good and hard.  
  
“Mmmmph!”  
  
“Always excellent for conversation.”  
  
Alex set Sara down, on her hands and knees behind them. Which would make it easier to turn around and do what she would like to Sara and Alex’s mind created several very intense scenarios through and wreck her body. In the meantime, she settled on enjoying Laurel in every single way possible.  
  
The insides of Laurel’s body liquified and blasted intense, hot bursts of pleasure down onto her. She rode Alex faster and harder, biting down on her lip and releasing a cry of pleasure which resounded across the room. Oh, it was so hot right now and Laurel thought she might black out from the intense pleasure which Alex offered her.  
  
Finally, Alex let Sara go and Sara scrambled over, as predicted, to lick Laurel’s asshole out. The moment Laurel had been good and ready, Sara slid up against her and entered Laurel from behind.  
  
The double stuffed woman cried through the gag. Sara and Alex crammed themselves into both of the holes, with Alex offering Sara a small piece of the symbiote so she could take Laurel in any way. Laurel’s body heated up as one of the most intense orgasms.  
  
“I think we’ll make you cum until you drop,” Sara said. “How would you like that?”  
  
As if Sara had to ask that question. Laurel liked it, liked it a whole lot. She had been stuffed and pounded very vigorously, being taken hard in both holes.  
  
Laurel spurted all over the pace from the double teaming of her partners. They leaned into her body at all ends, stuffing themselves all the way inside of her body and hitting her where it counted. Laurel rocked her head back and moaned, vigorously biting down on her lip several times in the process. She had been ready, ready to be pounded and stuffed and just fucked until she could not take it anymore.  
  
“She loves it,” Sara commented hotly. “Fuck, I don’t know how she could live without this. Live without having her holes stuffed. I know I can’t.”  
  
Sara let out her last statement in an intense cry when Alex whipped around and smashed Sara’s ass. Sara now fucked her sister, while Alex fucked her ass, and at the same time, Alex pounded Laurel from the front. And Alex most certainly pleasured herself from behind as well. The combined pleasure only moved.  
  
They started this and Alex intended to finish it. Her body rocked back and forth, slamming into Laurel at all of the right points. Laurel squeezed down onto Alex, moaning as she released the juices down in a very intense flood. Laurel’s tight cunt and Sara’s delicious ass put Alex on a trigger.  
  
All three women came at the same time, vigorously pumping. Laurel came most of all. The gag just barely holding on her, and Alex would have to thank Gwen and Lena for putting it together later. For now, Alex finished pounding the two sisters.  
  
Sara lazily leaned forward and kissed the side of Laurel’s neck. She sucked on it and left Laurel to drop down onto the bed.  
  
“I’ll take that back,” Alex said.  
  
The piece of symbiote had been pulled off of her, with the feeling of it being removed sending a tremor of lust through Sara’s loins. Which Alex just pleasured a little bit more, stroking Sara with her fingers, and making her cry out as loud as possible.  
  
“You just know how to drive me insane,” Sara managed.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
Sara sighed, Alex knew how to play innocent as well. The two women met in the middle with a deep kiss, which intensified the moment they hit all of the pleasure points with each other. Alex suckled on Sara’s lower lip and turned her around, bending Sara over.  
  
The one woman gang-banging session began, with Alex sliding into Sara’s ass, pussy, and mouth at the same time. Along with several stray tentacles working their way down her body and massaging her at all of the right points. The loud cry of lust echoed throughout the room.  
  
“Just give in to me.”  
  
Oh, Sara was already halfway there. Alex knew how to make her feel like a nymphomaniac, not that Sara needed much help with that. Nor was there much like. Sara decided not to split her hair over technicalities, rather she leaned forward and aggressively got fucked, and hard.  
  
Alex had no more words. She just focused on pleasuring Sara’s body and made her cry out in pleasure the faster Alex slammed into Sara’s holes, taking her to the edge and several steps behind.  
  
“Cum.”  
  
Sara obeyed Alex, like a puppet being manipulated. And she was being pulled through from Alex stuffing her slutty little holes.  
  
Every bit of Sara twitched underneath Alex. Alex found it very alluring. Turning Sara around so she could face Laurel on the bed while Laurel pleasured herself only added to the fun. The heat spreading through Sara’s body encouraged Alex to drive forward a bit further. She rose back and slammed all the way into Sara, stuffing her holes with aggressive thrusts inside of it.  
  
“Cum for me,” Alex encouraged. “Hard.”  
  
Alex twitched on the bed, her holes clutched Sara and released a stream of juices all over the bed. She held Sara up and pounded her vigorously until the breaking point at the end.  
  
One more time, for good luck. While Alex teased Laurel, she made Sara cum one more time on the bed.  
  
Alex finished inside of Sara, spurting into her holes. Sara sucked the warm, and sweet, gooey juices into her mouth and bobbed her head happily in the process. Gulping down the fluids like a death row inmate savoring her last meal only made Sara tingle even more.  
  
Collapsing, dripping wet, Sara had been in perfect position for Laurel to go onto her. The gag had been slightly removed, for Laurel to kiss Sara multiple times on the back of her neck.  
  
“So hot, sis,” Laurel breathed.  
  
“Mmm, you know it,” Alex breathed. “Time for me to fuck both of you ladies.”  
  
The gag snapped into place and Alex continued to have her wicked way with both Laurel and Sara throughout the night.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30(4/17/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 30:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Celebration, celebration of potentially finding the Waverider. At least Daisy thought they did. The next time the ship would attempt a time jump, they would be for sure. Zari and Daisy entered a steamy liplock, in celebration of all of the hard work they did.  
  
Zari went behind Daisy and squeezed her delicious ass. The two had been joined by Shuri and Gwen. Gwen kissed Daisy and Shuri kissed Zari. The four women took turns enjoying each other, prior to making their next trip towards the bed where they could continue to play with each other.  
  
“You’ve done a good job,” Shuri said.  
  
“Well, it was your genius who started it,” Daisy said. “I just contributed a few good ideas.”  
  
Shuri smiled and buried her tongue into Daisy. Daisy took Gwen and lowered the woman on her face and Zari leaned in, kissing Gwen’s back. Daisy slipped a finger inside of Zari as well. The mutual pleasure of this quartet of women were about ready to begin.  
  
Gwen closed here yes and allowed her mind to run wild from Daisy’s tongue just burying its way into her warm and juicy pussy. She locked her thighs down onto Daisy’s face, rubbing it. Zari pleased her as well which doubled Gwen’s fun and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
And then, Shuri’s face disappearing between Daisy’s thighs and eating her out, well it looked hot to be honest. Gwen rode Daisy’s face a little bit faster and rocked her wet juices down on her face with an endless flood. She lapped up the juices, hungering for for Daisy’s pussy.  
  
Daisy’s eyes locked back in pleasure. She fingered Zari while Gwen and Zari made out with each other. Every few seconds, Zari slid her fingers into Gwen and teased her, before pulling them out and leaving heat just emitting through her. And then Shuri, oh damn Shuri was so hot.  
  
Shuri pulled herself out from Daisy’s warm snatch, face dripping with honey. Gwen had been released from Daisy’s grip and the two women moved over to each other. They had some unfinished business from earlier. Shuri pinned down Gwen, the excitement which hit both of them increased.  
  
Daisy got on all fours and Zari admired just how nice her backside was. She had to pay tribute to that fine ass and did so with multiple kisses and a tongue session on Daisy. Daisy clutched the edge of the bed from what Zari was doing and made her cry out.  
  
“I have to,” Zari said. “It’s just too much to pass up. I’m going to fuck your ass until you pass out.”  
  
“Or you do,” Daisy saucily replied.  
  
Zari smiled and spread Daisy’s fine cheeks. She slapped them a couple of times. Daisy’s tight asshole called for Zari and begged to be penetrated, to be fucked and fucked hard. She edged a little bit closer towards the entry point and with a push, jammed into Daisy.  
  
Gwen and Shuri barely paid attention to what was going on around them. Nuzzling her face into those supple chocolate globes appeared to be the best course of action for Gwen. Shuri encouraged Gwen’s behavior and very soft and subtle, or not so subtle sucking as she echoed throughout the room.  
  
“You’re not going to be able to pass this one up,” Shuri breathed. “Taste my pussy.”  
  
The Wakandian Princess spread her beautiful pussy lips and Gwen leaned in, acquainting herself with Shuri’s warm pussy. While the sounds of Daisy and Zari having a good old time behind her stimulated Gwen’s senses further. Shuri put her hands on the back of Gwen’s head and made her moan.  
  
Switching things up into a sixty-nine position allowed the Panther and the Spider to enjoy each other. Gwen and Shuri raced to see which one of these brilliant women could get the other to cum quicker. They tongued the hell out of each other, and made their bodies just gush with pleasure.  
  
Zari entered heaven, and heaven was Daisy Johnson’s juicy ass. She spanked it so hard and Daisy responded by looking at her.  
  
“You’re doing a perfect job so far,” Daisy said. “I wonder how you can last this long in my ass without coming apart.”  
  
“I’m closer than you think,” Zari said.  
  
True though, Zari was closer to coming apart than ever before. Her pussy, inflamed with lust, threatened to burst all over the place as she drove down into Daisy’s ass and picked up, more steadily slamming all the way into her from behind. Fuck, her tight ass felt so good, like heaven in fact, squeezing her from behind. Zari clutched Daisy and rocked herself back and forth a little bit more.  
  
“Cum for me,” Zari breathed on her neck. “Do it. You know you want to.”  
  
“Mmmmm!” Daisy cried out as loud as possible.  
  
With a fluid swipe, Zari slammed her fingers into Daisy and rode them out. She sucked and kissed her fingers, leaving Daisy to rock on the bed. She sped up the pace, driving a little bit deeper into Daisy. The point approached rapidly and Zari came hard.  
  
Zari held onto Daisy’s backside to hold her up right. She flung up all of the way, slamming deep into Daisy and causing her to ripple all over the bed.  
  
Gwen’s mouth held wide open for a scream. Shuri grabbed onto Gwen’s hair and fucked her into the bed like an animal. The deeper Shuri buried herself into Gwen, the faster her hips moved back and forth in a good tandem motion. She sped up a little bit, driving deep into Gwen and making her cry out in pleasure.  
  
Zari came in and pushed Gwen’s face into her pussy. The eager tongue of the hot blonde worked into her. Always working her.  
  
“You’re a good pussy licker,” Zari said. “You’ll give Alex and Sara a run for their money.”  
  
The praise only enhanced Gwen’s ego and more desire to prove Zari right. The sweet taste intoxicated Gwen. She had been encouraged to speed up while Shuri fucked her ass and fingered her pussy in two swipes.  
  
A shift and Gwen had been pinned between Zari and Shuri. The two beautiful, women kissed Gwen, smothering Gwen with their beautiful body. She had been wrapped in their exotic bodies as they kissed her and Gwen could feel the heat. Which only increased as Zari and Shuri entered Gwen’s holes.  
  
Such a tight pussy, Zari mused. Unable to vocalize that thought because it felt so good. These strap ons most certainly made Zari feel it. And the look of lust in Gwen’s eyes only encouraged Zari to dive forward and kiss Gwen’s soft, sweet, kissable lips which resulted in a loud pop following both of them.  
  
“I love fucking your pussy. It feels so good.”  
  
Gwen moaned, loving to hear it. She loved to hear it every day, all of the time. Zari slid all the way into Gwen’s body, the tightening feeling only increasing the faster Zari rocked in and out of her from every delicious angle. Those warm velvety walls clamped down around Zari and milked her thrusts. Zari cupped Gwen’s breasts and made her cry out as loud as possible.  
  
“Fuck,” Gwen managed.  
  
“Those words are music,” Zari breathed in Gwen’s ear.  
  
She came hard, gushing all over the place. Shuri and Zari released Gwen from their sandwich and made the well stuffed blonde sink down onto the bed. She quivered and looked pretty good at doing so.  
  
Daisy leaned in and decided to come back for more. She took turns kissing Shuri and Zari. Daisy decided it was now time to pay a more proper tribute to Shuri. Shuri accepted Daisy’s tribute, as she dove in tongue first and kissed her very aggressively.  
  
Zari watched as the two women tongue-wrestled each other. Shuri pushed her fingers into Daisy’s tight backside and made her cry out in pleasure, while bending her over on the bed.  
  
“Fuck her brains out,” Zari said while licking her lips. “Please. Do it hard.”  
  
Shuri obliged Zari and bent Daisy over. Every inch of Daisy’s body turned into a lightning rod for pleasure and Shuri kissed her hard on the sucking on her.  
  
“You’ll be a while if you fuck my brains out.”  
  
“Algorithms take time to process, especially when spread over multiple time periods,” Shuri said.  
  
“Mmm, I don’t think I’ll take that long to cum if you keep doing this.”  
  
Shuri had been sure of it and she pushed all the way into Daisy, hitting her at the best point and stuffing her deep. She pressed down and rocked into her, hips moving at all of the right points. Oh, she was going to make Daisy scream out like never before and shake the bed.  
  
Much like everyone else, Shuri wanted a turn with Daisy’s tight ass. Positioning the woman in the right angle allowed Shuri to jam Daisy down. Daisy cried out as Shuri impaled her ass down and sent tremors through her body. And Shuri cupped and squeezed Daisy’s perfect ass cheeks while driving her down.  
  
“Fuck me tight,” Daisy mewled. “You’re stuffing me so good!”  
  
“I know,” Shuri managed. “You’re cumming harder than ever before. Aren’t you?”  
  
“Mmmm hmmm!” Daisy cried out. “That’s so good. I like being fucked like this.”  
  
Shuri bounced Daisy up and down, stretching her tight backside in all of the best ways possible and making her cry out even more as Daisy bounced on Shuri’s lap and had been stuffed so good. Daisy locked eyes with Zari who had been distracted by rubbing the vibranium toy against her clit.  
  
“Don’t be a stranger,” Daisy said spreading her lips.  
  
“Never,” Zari said.  
  
While rubbing herself on the vibrating dildo, Zari pushed against Daisy’s wet slit and lapped up the sweet honey from the gorgeous woman. Biracial, bilingual, bi a few things, Daisy exploded all over Zari’s mouth when she sucked and kissed the juices down.  
  
A recovering Gwen found herself viewing the situation. Zari caught her eye and rubbed the vibrating dildo against Gwen’s clit which sent a wave of pleasure through her body. Gwen’s tongue hung out like a puppy dog going for a drive down a country road.  
  
“Shit!”  
  
Daisy enjoyed Shuri’s skilled hands working their magic over her body. She sunk down and from the tips of Daisy’s toes all the way to the top of her head, she tingled. And Shuri ensured she would lead Daisy to a pleasurable conclusion. Rocking back and forth, Daisy came like a fountain which had been untapped and flooded Daisy’s fingers which slid all the way into her body.  
  
All four women were in various states of arousal. None of them wished to back down and none of them wished for any kind of defeat.  
  
The flow of Daisy’s pussy enticed Zari to go down and suck the juices down until Daisy had been sucked dry. Fortunately for them both, Daisy’s heightened state of arousal made it unlikely that Daisy would ever be completely dry. Which served Zari just fine.  
  
Zari pulled away to lick a different pussy, sucking on Gwen’s hard, which had been inflamed. Gwen rocked back and she sucked Shuri’s fingers, which now were coated in the very familiar taste of Daisy’s juices.  
  
Daisy closed her eyes and rode the hell out of the strap on which stretched her ass. Shuri knew all of the right points to hit and most importantly all the ways to send Daisy into a fit of endless pleasure. The roller coaster ride had many ups and downs, and would soon lead to one of the most intense crashes if Daisy was not careful. However, there was a small part of her who did not want to be careful. She just wanted to go with the flow and see where that flow took her.  
  
The flowing of Daisy’s pussy over Shuri’s fingers sent a pleasure through her body. She rode faster, reaching the orgasm. All four women would reach their peak at pretty much the same time and it was a delightful scene.  
  
Gwen came, Daisy gushed, and Zari exploded. And finally, Shuri let herself off, creaming all over Daisy’s ass.  
  
All four of these brilliant women finished off with each other.  
  
“Wow,” Zari murmured.  
  
She might have only been able to articulate that one word, but it summed up everything the women all felt. Zari, Gwen, Shuri, and Daisy enjoyed each other and another hot round with each other while they waited for the next time jump seemed inevitable.  
 **The Plot Returns In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(31 and 32) on April 24th, 2020.**


	31. Chapter 31(4/24/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 31:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Time, for better or for worse, was at hand. Zari and Sara in particular suited up and got ready to go. They had some very skilled back up in the form of Supergirl and Spider-Girl. The fifth member of their party looked very uncertain. Felicity looked around at the four capable women, and new powers, or not, she felt outclassed. She was an ant among goddesses, although she did have a very defective gun which worked half of the time.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Felicity asked.  
  
Sara put her hand around Felicity’s shoulder.  
  
“Positive. You’ve been improving on your control.”  
  
“If by that, you mean I haven’t blown up anything, then yet,” Felicity said. “Although these gauntlets Shuri whipped up are helping me a whole lot. Is there anything that girl can’t do?”  
  
“Let’s hope we don’t find out,” Zari said. “If my calculations are right, the time jump should happen in the next ten minutes. If we time it right, we’ll be able to jump onto the ship, interface with Gideon, and hopefully get out of this mess.”  
  
“And if we don’t?” Gwen asked.  
  
“Well, it’s not like we’ll live long enough to regret it,” Sara said. “But, no, pressure right.”  
  
Kara nodded. She knew the work Zari, Shuri, Daisy, and Gwen did was perfect. Kara could perform calculations faster than most people could breath and she checked her work.  
  
“Of course, conventional math flies in the face of the unknown variables we’re going through,” Kara said. “The Beyonder’s not going to make this easy on us.”  
  
“Well, we’re not going to make easier on him...her...it?” Felicity asked. “Does any of you know the Beyonder’s gender? Because, I’m not sure we should assume anything. Especially when we can be crushed.”  
  
“The Beyonder just is, I think,” Sara said. “Everyone get ready.”  
  
The group of women had the gear lined up and they were ready for anything. And anything could mean infinite things if they had to think about it. Kara, Felicity Zari, Sara, and Gwen stood all in the exact spots as indicated by Shuri’s map and waited to be swept up by the time storm.

* * *

  
Three hours ago, someone shot an arrow over the fence of the gates of Wakanda. To do so, required an immense amount of skill, which intrigued Alex. Caitlin and Nora joined her.  
  
“It’s time we meet up.”  
  
The Green Arrow showed up and Nora got a good look at her.  
  
“Mia?”  
  
The figure gave Nora a sharp look and Nora clapped her hand over her mouth as Caitlin and Alex both gave both of the young women quizzical looks. The longer they had been here, the more questions had been raised.  
  
“Whoops, spoilers,” Nora said. “But, you’re here, in the now.”  
  
“There is no past, present or future now, it’s just the Beyonder’s playground, his chess board. And we’re all pawns to be used as he pleases.”  
  
Blunt and to the point. The hood dropped to reveal a gorgeous blonde girl, although slightly miffed. Younger than Kara was, Alex figured, but then again, given how gracefully Kara aged thanks to her alien biology, it was hard to really tell.  
  
“At first I thought it was some speedster tampering with the timeline again,” Mia said. “Because, we know that’s not without precedence.”  
  
Nora offered a sheepish smile. Mia decided not to bring up the fact that Nora technically blinked out of existence from Mia’s perspective, although the Beyonder bringing Mia here restored her memories of the young speedster.  
  
“But, I wish it was because this is…..”  
  
“NORA!”  
  
“Oh no,” Alex grumbled.  
  
Carnage descended down above them. Caitlin fired threw jagged ice daggers at Carnage who reflected them. Alex’s suit went completely insane with pleasure and Nora froze, staring at the look of hate burning through Carnage’s eyes and recognized it immediately.  
  
A glowing dagger created from Carnage’s suit stabbed Alex and ripped the suit off of her. Alex dropped to the ground in numb shock as Carnage made her motion towards Nora.  
  
“PAY! HURT!”  
  
Suddenly, three arrows hit Carnage at three points. One of them hit Carnage right on the money and the sent the symbiotic sociopath flying back.  
  
Alex reached for her suit, which twitched on the ground. Pressing her hand down onto the suit offered nothing. Out of the corner of Alex’s eye, Nora froze time, grabbed one of the arrows out of Mia’s quiver and super charged it the best she could before launching it directly at Carnage and blowing her over the edge of the wall down to the pit.  
  
Alex reached for the suit which refused to bond with her. And Alex collapsed down, just realizing that she had been wounded badly.  
  
Nora scooped up the suit in a canister, preserving it. And Caitlin applied cold to Alex’s wounds, as she reached for the suit, fingers clutching.  
  
Alex screamed out in pain and Mia sent one more arrow, hitting the rocks above. The rocks busted off as Carnage tried to pull herself out of the pit like a horror movie monster. They were not taking any chances.  
  
“Back to the palace,” Caitlin said. “Hang on.”  
  
Blood dripped from the side of Alex’s mouth. Chills erupted through her body. Caitlin raised an arm and created a huge wall of ice.  
  
“She’s not happy,” Nora said. “She wants to kill all of us, me especially!”  
  
“There’s a lot of that going around,” Killer Frost said. “Wait, does that mean….”  
  
“Alex first, explanations later,” Mia said. “Show the way.”  
  
They cleared a path and got Alex, and the symbiote back to the palace before both of them could bleed out. Carnage should not be able to get beyond the protective barriers leading to the palace, at least Nora hoped so. Although she had been very resourceful.

* * *

  
Chaos reigned in the HYDRA base and when there was chaos, Nora Darhk sensed a chance for some kind of good opportunity. She freed herself from the cell and then she needed to work on the cuffs, to break out of the cell. Nora rushed to the exit as fast she could go.  
  
Ducking the head, Nora dipped around the corner and caught the glimpse of two of the HYDRA agents who had dropped to the ground with a trip mine. Nora took advantage of it. A frantic search allowed Nora to get the keys and thus free her from the magical inhibitor cuffs.  
  
“She’s loose!”  
  
“We’ll hold the line and grab her!”  
  
Nora whipped a curtain off and ensnared them with it, ensnaring her enemies like a snake. She cleared at least three rooms and raced to the nearest exit. Nora moved as fast as her legs could carry her, breathing heavily when suddenly she ran from one problem or the other.  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
  
The demented bee-keepers were back and they had heavy weapons which they fired at Nora. Nora’s shields held up as she eyeballed the nearest exit.  
  
Just had to move around. A hand wave and a burst of magic sent them flying into the wall. HYDRA and AIM goons alike fell and Nora made her way to the exit and towards sweet feeling.  
  
A net shot out and wrapped around Nora. The energy waves blasted her own magic back at her and dropped Nora down to the ground.  
  
“We’ve been looking for you.”  
  
The Scientist Supreme of AIM, and a trio of heavily armed goons surrounded Nora. They put a fresh new set of magical inhibitors on her.  
  
“The balance of power has been been shifted! You will give us what I want. And HYDRA will fall and my sister will fall at to her knees before me!”  
  
“Yeah, you’re nuts as she is,” Nora murmured.  
  
“I am going to create a brand new world and if you play nicely, you might have a place by my side as I rule it.”  
  
AIM stormed HYDRA’s base as the Scientist Supreme lead Nora back to the same cell she had just broke out of. Only with better technology which made it hard for Nora to escape again. She sighed, so close and yet so far.  
  
The Scientist Supreme took off her helmet to reveal the face of Alexandra Danvers of Earth-X. And she had finally gotten one of her sister, the golden child, and took her beloved HYDRA base and captured her soldiers as the spoils of war.  
  
“Now, you and I are going to have a chat about Daddy Darhk’s collection,” Alexandra said. “Your consent is optional.”  
  
Two AIM agents brought a large helmet which Nora did not like the look of.

* * *

  
Nora sat down, breathing heavily. Shuri, Lena, Daisy and Laurel surrounded the girl, while Caitlin did the best she could to tend to Alex after he injuries.  
  
“So, you know who Carnage is?” Laurel asked.  
  
“Her name is Grace Gibbons, she’s from the future like me, and she’s the second woman to hold the moniker of Cicada,” Nora explained. “We have a history, to put it bluntly.”  
  
“Yes, that’s putting it mildly,” Mia said. “She just can’t let her rage go. And now she has a dangerous kill suit which is feeding into her worst qualities.”  
  
In the room, Pamela Isley slipped in with some herbs which she gathered.  
  
“These should heal her, naturally,” Pamela said. “Trust me.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
Pamela slipped into the room and put the herbs down on Alex. A twitching and rather pale Alex squirmed all over the edge of the table, breathing heavily. She reached for the cylinder which contained the symbiote.  
  
Shuri put up a projection of the symbiote. It had been damaged. She wanted to study the symbiote up close and personal and see it’s capabilities. However, not like this. Shuri kept flashing through several slides and studying bits and pieces of the symbiote. The tears within it looked pretty dire.  
  
“This could be complicated,” Shuri said.  
  
“Do you think you can fix it?” Daisy asked.  
  
“I love a challenge,’ Shuri said.  
  
“And you should be resting,” Daisy said.  
  
Alex shook her head and walked to the basement. She looked quite zombified and out of it. While her physical wounds from the battle with Carnage had been healed, the emotional and mental ones were still in tact.  
  
“We’ll do everything we can,” Lena said. “You understand right.”  
  
“I know,” Alex said. “Let me know if the others get back with the Waverider. And I’m going to rip the Beyonder’s head off for bringing Carnage of all people here.”  
  
The cold and salty tone in Alex’s voice caused all of the women to shudder. Shuri and Lena turned back to work.  
  
“We should try and make sure all of the parts of Carnage are out,” Lena said. “It may heal the symbiote.”  
  
“And with those bits out, we can create a countermeasure to put Carnage down,” Shuri said. “She’s dangerous, and she could cause more problems. Even more so than HYDRA, AIM, and Killmonger. And we can agree how dangerous they are as threats.”  
  
Nora blinked and sighed. Really no getting around it, Grace had really lost her mind when bonding with this twisted symbiote. Nora really hoped there was a way to get through to Grace, although the suit enhanced the worst of her rage. Hope burned eternally as frustrated as they were.  
  
The sounds of someone punching on a bag from downstairs distracted them. Mia excused herself, to try and make sure Alex was okay. She knew how people like Alex could get when they got broody.

* * *

  
“We made it!”  
  
Felicity and Kara went one way, while Gwen, Sara and Zari went the other way.  
  
“Would it be a bit cliche to say that it’s a bit too quiet in here?” Felicity asked. “Because, seriously, it’s a bit too quiet in here.”  
  
“Yes, it would,” Kara said. “But, you’re right. I don’t like this.”  
  
“Kara Zor-El, Felicity Smoak, I’ve been expecting you,” Gideon’s voice said over the radio.  
  
There had been something off about her voice. Gideon’s three dimensional avatar appeared and the doors locked.  
  
“Um, not good,” Kara whispered. “Gideon has been infected by some kind of alien malware.”  
  
As if on cue, cables shot out and ensnared both Kara and Felicity. A flash of red light bombarded Kara and depowered her. She had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen.  
  
“Relax,” Gideon said. “You’re not going anywhere. Not until I’ve had my fun!”  
  
“Yeah, this system is more fucked than when my mother was in contact with that Nigerian prince,” Felicity groaned. “But, seriously, when did everything in my life turn into a Hentai.”  
  
Several razor sharp blades shot out and Kara and Felicity both bid a silent farewell to their clothes. They really hoped wherever Sara, Gwen, and Zari were, they could stop this before it got too out of control.

* * *

  
Alex hammered away at a bag to the point where it rocked. Frustrated did not even forget.  
  
“You know, you’re more than the symbiote.”  
  
Mia stood around and Alex eyed her.  
  
“It’s a tool,” Mia said. “Much like this bow is a tool. A good one, it served both of us well.”  
  
“I felt her agony when she was ripped away,” Alex said. “It was like I lost a part of myself. But, you’re right. I forgot how good I was without the symbiote.”  
  
Without warning, Mia sent a back hand punch against Alex. Alex deflected and went toe to toe with Mia. Despite looking as if she recovered from a bad bout of the flu, Alex hung with Mia, and slammed her against the wall, pinning her back. Mai squirmed against Alex’s grip.  
  
“Stronger than I look?” Alex asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Mia groaned. “Just a little bit. Guess, whatever was in those herbs must have given you a boost as well.”  
  
“Not the herb I used to go for, but Daisy will tell you all about that if you ask,” Alex said. “So, care to see what I can do?”  
  
Alex’s pupils dilated and she leaned in to dominate Mia with a kiss. It appeared that despite most of the suit ripping off, there had been still a small piece of the symbiote bonded with Alex at a level deeper than her skin.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32(4/24/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 32.**   
****

* * *

**  
**A sharp cry of pleasure erupted through Kara when the cables caressed her body. Surprisingly soft and gentle, and Kara knew she should not enjoy this process. Yet, there was something very enjoyable about the cables just hitting her at all of the right points, rubbing down her body and making her just moan in excitement.  
  
Not to be outdone, Felicity had been aroused as well. The buttons on her blouse popped open and Gideon squeezed her breasts with a roaming cable. Oh, damn, a feeling of a thousand invisible fingers stroked Felicity’s body at all of the points and then her clit was being massaged very vigorously.  
  
“Felicity, you have to!” Kara moaned.  
  
Kara’s words had faded off into a scream of endless lust which sent her body just spiraling all the way out of control. Nothing never should feel this good and yet, Kara was feeling beyond great. The horniness spreading through her body made it very difficult for Kara to breath. Almost as if the alien malware infected her in a way and made it very hard for Kara to breath.  
  
“Just relax,” Gideon said. “Just breath. And let all of your tensions wash away. You don’t want to fight this, do you? You want to enjoy this. You want to enjoy every single last minute of what I’m doing to you. Just breath deeply and feel the pleasure cascading through your body.”  
  
“OOOOH!” Felicity moaned.  
  
Felicity thought about her powers and how to use them. Unfortunately, these new powers were still a bit of a mystery to Felicity and she found it very hard to use them in any kind of efficient way. Especially when Gideon caused her body to race to an orgasm.  
  
She tried to throw an apologetic look towards Kara. The only thing which Felicity’s eyes manage was a come fuck me look. Gideon manipulated the bodies of the two women and Felicity leaned in to kiss Kara while Gideon stimulated their pleasure centers.  
  
Kara thought she had been overdosed by Red Kryptonite, and maybe, just maybe, the red light simulated that. They were on a highly advanced time ship and there had been a lot of unknown variables to consider. Felicity’s tongue wiggled about in Kara’s mouth and Kara moaned, taking her all of the way.  
  
“The two of you should reach your release and cum for me,” Gideon said. “It’s a shame my Captain could not be along with you. But I’m going to get her at a later point.”  
  
Where was Sara? Where was everyone for that matter? These were questions which Kara could barely comprehend due to her body being taken on this endless thrillride. Each push of Gideon inside of her stimulated Kara in brand new ways and caused her to gush.  
  
Felicity did not fare much better. Her entire body, on that endless thrillride, exploded all over the place. Squeezing and tweaking Felicity’s clit really got the juices flowing through her body and sent her pretty much over the edge to make her cry out.  
  
The two women came alongside of each other, whether they liked it or not. And Gideon lowered them down onto the ground.  
  
“Give into each other.”  
  
Kara grabbed Felicity and kissed her aggressively. Felicity’s protests and attempts to push Kara away had been beyond half-hearted and she did not have the energy. So, she spread Kara’s legs and pushed all the way inside of her while an energy which had been surprising and hot.  
  
Suddenly, an energy bolt spread Felicity’s cheeks and a pair of fingers, from Gideon’s three-dimensional avatar shoved into Felicity’s ass from behind. Felicity yelped in surprise from what Gideon was doing to her.  
  
“Don’t act too shocked, Ms. Smoak. Even your harshest critics would concede this is your best virtue. Some of them would say this is your only good virtue.”  
  
The combined forces of Gideon and Kara simulated both of Felicity’s holes and made her just lose it completely. Kara pulled all the way out with a lick down her pussy and turned Felicity’s head so she could kiss the woman’s lips. A loud echo popped.  
  
Kara forced Felicity to turn around.  
  
“Kneel before me.”  
  
Felicity obeyed Kara and crawled between her legs, kneeling at her. The warm, skilled tongue of Felicity Smoak entered Kara’s warm cavern and started to eat away at her with a pop and a good lick, a good solid lick which only increased the faster she went.  
  
Gideon smiled, spreading Felicity’s ass cheeks, and drove all the way into her body. She thrust deep into Felicity’s ass while the brainy blonde licked and sucked on Kara’s pussy. Oh, Gideon could feel it, feel the energy just exploding through her body when squeezing down on Felicity’s perfect cheeks and releasing them good and hard. She slapped them very hard.  
  
Kara closed her eyes and enjoyed what Felicity was doing. Gideon’s reach extended and she created a second avatar, who came behind Kara and squeezed her.  
  
“Stall her,” Zari’s voice commented in her ear. “We’re almost in position.”  
  
Oh, and Gideon appeared to be in position as well. She spread Kara’s fantastic cheeks and pushed all the way into her. As Felicity ate Kara’s pussy, Gideon prepared Kara’s ass and fucked it good and hard. Kara bend over, moaning as Gideon groped her body.  
  
“This is so wrong.”  
  
“And yet you are enjoying it so much, Ms. Danvers.”  
  
None of them could come to their senses fast enough. All Kara and Felicity had to do was distract Gideon long enough for the others to perform a system reboot. Although the view of Gideon stuffing Felicity’s holes from behind was more than distracting enough and it made Kara just turn into a fountain.  
  
As it turned out Kara was in position as well. The perfect position to get her ass fucked hard by Gideon. The energy waves pulsing over Kara’s body made her sweat.  
  
“Y-yes!” Kara mewled.  
  
“Go ahead and let it all go. I’m sure she will enjoy the taste.”  
  
Felicity made several loud, greedy sounds when slurping on Kara’s wet core. Kara grabbed Felicity’s hair and thrusted a bit closer to her head, enjoying the tongue inside of her. Say what you want about Felicity, but the woman knew what she was doing and that spelled doom for Kara as her mind just went on this endless trip and the pleasure just coursed through her when she came good and hard.  
  
The taste of Kara’s sweet pussy was something Felicity could get used to. She held on, tonguing Kara greatly and licking her wet pussy until Kara flowed over the top. Oh, yes, oh yes, it felt very good and Felicity had barely any reason to hold back until Kara came.  
  
Gideon released a blast of warm juices into her ass as well. While also spanking it hard and thrusting back and forth, giving her a pretty good ride to the end. Oh, fuck, Felicity thought she would lose it completely and have her ass just be Gideon’s new playtoy.  
  
Any attempts to gain control of the situation, not that Felicity had any hope of that when the tentacles started to do their grabby thing, faded away completely. She just leaned in and licked Kara as good as possible, eating her all the way to the end.  
  
Kara came one more time and held onto Felicity’s shoulders as leverage. She thrusted her pussy out for Felicity to work her tongue into.  
  
Felicity and Kara kept Gideon distracted until the others managed to hard reboot Gideon and purge her of the alien malware which happened after Felicity and Kara’s holes had been worn out and dripping wet.

* * *

  
Mia knew Alex was very aggressive, so Mia had to kiss her back vigorously to keep up. Every inch of Alex’s toned athletic body went underneath Mia’s skin. She got a little bit of color back in her face through the kiss but Mia knew that sex could be a very powerful aprodiastic.  
  
Alex pushed Mia up against the wall and slid her pants down to reveal her pussy, sopping wet. Mia locked eyes onto Alex and Alex ground her hand against Mia to collect the juices before pulling away from her. The slow licking of her juices off of Alex’s hand made Mia just shudder.  
  
“This is promising.”  
  
The two women met in the middle for another kiss, and this time, Mia had been a bit more grabby. She grabbed Alex’s ass and pushed her against the wall now. Just because Mia pinned Alex down, it did not mean Mia had the control for all. Alex’s skilled hands moved into position and grabbed onto Mia, feeling her body.  
  
Two women as skilled as Alex and Mia knew their positioning at all times. Now both naked, they positioned themselves to kiss and suck on each other’s lips. Alex leaned in, sucking Mia’s neck and making her cry out in pleasure. Mia leaned into Alex and enjoyed the warm lips as they coursed over her neck.  
  
“Damn,” Mia said.  
  
Alex bend over Mia. This would now be the time where Alex deployed tentacles to bend Mia in position and slowly tease her holes. Unfortunately, the suit had been currently out of commission so Alex had to use other methods. Still, she had been strong and she molested Mia’s holes the best she could.  
  
“You’re hot,” Alex breathed. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”  
  
“And I’d let you,” Mia said. “You should, you should fuck me.  
  
Alex slammed Mia down onto a table and spread her legs. She got on top of the gorgeous blonde and kissed her. Mia returned the kiss again with pleasure. The implication Mia was going to let Alex fuck her well that stirred up a problem in Alex’s Alpha-centered mind. Although, Mia appeared to have a bit of a chip on her shoulder, which Alex took as a challenge. She grabbed Mia’s tits and squeezed them.  
  
“I know you want me to do it,” Alex said. “I’m going to fuck you...hard.”  
  
The force which Alex pushed against Mia stunned the young woman. She clutched Alex’s forearm and squeezed it tight when Alex grazed her hand all over Mia’s tits and made her just cry out in pleasure from what she was doing.  
  
“Yes,” Mia hissed in Alex’s ear. “Fuck me. Fuck my brains out. Please!”  
  
Alex kissed down Mia’s neck and the side of her face. Those fingers, edging against Mia’s body, sent chills down her body.  
  
“There’s a strap on in my quiver,” Mia said.  
  
“And why do you keep one in there?” Alex asked.  
  
“Never hurts to be prepared.”  
  
Alex took the strap on and Mia took advantage, by wrestling Alex to the ground. Mia leaned in and tongue-fucked the hell out of Alex’s pussy which caused her to see stars. Alex wrapped her legs around Mia’s head and forced her to go all the way down on her.  
  
Oh, if the little archer thought she would get the better of Alex in a situation like this, sorely mistaken. Alex shoved her fingers up into Mia’s warm cunt, edging them all the way inside. Mia’s head whipped back and she moaned from Alex driving the fingers into her, one, two, and three at a time, breathing out in pleasure. Alex knew all of the ways to drive Mia completely mad with lust and pleasure.  
  
“Fuck,” Mia moaned after Alex pulled her fingers out and licked them clean.  
  
Now with the strap on in position, Alex pulled Mia onto her lap. Mia’s juices lubricated the cock and Alex shoved it into her. The device melded with her body, but it being from the future, that was necessary.  
  
“So, who invented such an amazing piece of equipment?” Alex asked.  
  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Mia breathed.  
  
Alex drove Mia all the way down onto her, stretching her wet pussy down. The penetrating of Mia’s athletic body and watching it bounce up and down on her stimulated something deep within Alex. She could only press Mia down and rock her body.  
  
After watching Mia ride her, Alex shifted positions. She pinned Mia down on the ground, prone boning her, and fucking the hell out of her. The dark glint in Alex’s eyes showed that only one thing could satisfy her mood until the symbiote had restored. Raw, untamed, physical sexual aggression and Mia just laid down and took everything she could with Alex’s hands all over the place, roaming endlessly over her body.  
  
“Let’s see how hard I can make you cum.”  
  
Mia had not been touched like this, not in a long time. What was worse is Alex knew how to push all of the buttons and get the most out of an encounter with Mia. Alex’s skilled hands touched Mia. What almost made Mia melt especially was Alex’s hands just gripping the back of Mia’s head firmly and forcefully kissing her a couple of times, aggressively pounding away at her.  
  
One more time, oh Mia thought she could cum one more time. Any thoughts of flipping over Alex and reclaiming her toy to dominate the woman, faded from Mia’s mind. Alex shifted position from her pussy, licking Mia’s ass, and spreading her cheeks. Oh, Mia could not, she could not even. Her entire mind just went completely dead to anything other than pleasure.  
  
Alex smiled and could feel the pleasure bursting through Mia’s body. She pulled Mia up to canvas every inch of the woman’s body. Kissing and sucking on the side of her neck until Mia completely lost it. The heat which manifested through both of their bodies was good, as Mia was going to cum for her and cum for her hard.  
  
“I bet you can cum really hard,” Alex breathed on Mia’s neck. “Explode for me.”  
  
“OOOOH!” Mia cried out.  
  
She came, harder than ever before. Practically bursting and gushing with pleasure. Alex rode Mia all the way to the end and pulled out, leaving Mia dripping wet.  
  
Mia popped back up a second later and dove to Alex. The two kissed each other in the aftermath, with Mia stroking Alex’s thighs and encouraging her to continue. She wanted one more round, one more good romp with Alex. She was really feeling this one.  
  
And Alex had been more than happy to give Mia everything she wanted and so much more. Alex pinched Mia’s ass and pulled her into a very intense kiss before diving in.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next chapter as part of a two chapter set(33 and 34) on May 1st, 2020.**


	33. Chapter 33(5/1/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 33:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“You know, you can come in.  
  
Nora jumped halfway up. Alex already left to check up on Shuri’s progress. A smiling Mia beckoned Nora into the room. Frowning, Nora crossed the room and approached Mia. Who stood completely naked, with a smile on her face.  
  
“Enjoy what you saw?” Mia asked. “Come here and give me a kiss.”  
  
Nora crossed the room. Oh, things were about ready to get hot indeed. And Mia made sure of it, grabbing Nora around the head and kissing her very intensely. Her squirming body quickly reacted to Mia’s hands. Mia pinned Nora down to the ground and removed her jeans, pushing a hand down Nora’s panties.  
  
“Dirty girl, getting off to me,” Mia said. “Maybe I should punish you.”  
  
Oh, Nora thought she would enjoy it one hundred percent of the way. Enjoy the depths of which Mia’s fingers plunged into her pussy and worked her cunt with soft, subtle manipulation. It felt so hot, and so good to feel Mia drive those fingers all the way into her.  
  
Mia smiled as she topped Nora off with a good orgasm. The archer licked her fingers clean and viewed the quivering speedster with a smile, locking eyes onto her. Mia climbed on top of Nora and kissed her very intensely, sucking on Nora’s lower lip.  
  
Oh, Nora squirmed underneath Mia. Mia put Nora’s nipple, erect and ready to be pleasured between her fingers. A light little squeeze and Nora’s hips bucked up off of the table into Mia’s hand. Mia swiped her hand against Nora’s wet pussy, rubbing it vigorously until she started moaning.  
  
“You love being punished, don’t you?” Mia asked. “I bet you do. I bet you love it when I slide my fingers inside of you and punish the hell out of her slutty little pussy.”  
  
Nora hated to admit it, but this really turned her own. Just with Mia’s fingers alone, the archer manipulated Nora’s core and made her hips jolt up and down. Nora came, not a matter of it, but a matter of when and how many times. Mia looked Nora dead on in the eyes when blinking.  
  
“But, you know what I love more than your pussy.”  
  
Nora, now completely naked, had been flipped over. Mia ground her hips against Nora’s ass and spanked it a couple of times. Nora gasped out in pleasure and Mia slowly inched forward, pushing her finger against Nora’s ass while kissing her body immensely.  
  
“I’ve got a thing for a nice round ass which almost screams to be fucked,” Mia said. “I know you agree. I know you’d love to be my personal little fuck pet. Wouldn’t you, babe?”  
  
Nora melted underneath Mia’s fingers which stroked her all over. Skilled and deadly, Mia Queen sent the body of Nora West-Allen into a fit. Her asshole, pushing open, pressed with Mia’s tongue into her.  
  
“You know I love you like a sister,” Mia breathed. “So, let big sis take care of all of your needs.”  
  
A strap on brushed against Nora’s asshole and made her quiver. Mia milked Nora’s body. The tight squeezes of the speedsters breasts made her just shake underneath what Mia was doing. Mia leaned on in, nibbling down onto Nora’s neck and pulling all the way from her.  
  
“Don’t you like it when I take really good care of you?” Mia asked. “How about now? Do you like this?”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Nora’s cries had been rewarded by Mia spreading Nora’s ass cheeks and driving all the way into her. The tight, warm anal core pressed into Mia’s hands when she rocked back a little bit. She stimulated and pleasured Nora, going all the way in. Oh fuck, she was so tight, such a tight woman and Mia could hardly keep her head above the water as she pounded Nora’s ass from behind.  
  
Mia switched positions after a time and made Nora lock onto her eyes. Watching Nora’s sexy ass bounce up and down in her lap sent Mia over the edge. It also opened up the gates for Mia to lean in and to worship Nora’s breasts. Those bouncing globes tasted as good as they looked and Mia added to the trifecta of pleasure by shoving her fingers deep into Nora’s tight body and rocking her good and hard.  
  
No matter how many times she had been with Mia, Nora-West Allen found herself surprised at the good pleasure. These waves of energy just popped through her body, constantly. She bit down on her lip and released everything, cumming all over Mia’s fingers as they jammed into her body.  
  
Mia popped out and sucked on her fingers, savoring each drop coming from Nora. Nora almost lost her mind from what Mia was doing. Mia savored each last drop of juice sliding down her fingers, like a starving woman going after her last meal.  
  
Nora, being quite a dish, bounced up and down on Mia. She came again and Mia kissed Nora’s lips. Even Mia’s tongue seemed to be fucking Nora.  
  
Mia leaned back and kissed Nora’s neck several times. The next generation worked back and forth with each other. Mia slapped her hand down Nora’s ass and made her cry out in pleasure. She pinched Nora’s nipple and sucked it very hard to make her cum again.  
  
Of course, Mia raced all the way to her orgasm as well. She tried to hold back to enjoy as much time as possible in Nora’s ass. And yet, why would she hold back for too long? Nora’s ass had been beyond perfect and it had been leading her to a moment of endless pleasure all of this time.  
  
Mia came and Nora came as well. Nora’s fingers whipped around to try and collect Mia’s savory juices on her fingers. A light touch rubbing Mia’s core until Nora collected everything possible.  
  
The two shuddered to a stop, buried in each other’s arms. Mia came up first and pinned Nora down to kiss her body.  
  
“Minx,” Nora moaned.  
  
“And don’t you forget it,” Mia breathed. “You know, I owe you big time for my mom hijacking your mom’s wedding.”  
  
“Yeah, Mom mentioned that one time,” Nora said.  
  
And with that, Mia slipped into Nora to fuck her ass one more time. Until Alex came back, the two future heroines had a way to occupy each other.

* * *

  
“Ms. Tomaz, thank you for causing me to come to my senses. And Ms. Stacy, a pleasure to finally meet you. Your exploits are well celebrated throughout history, but it would be inadvisable to tell me more than that.”  
  
Gideon’s physical avatar pushed her lips against Zari’s with a tender kiss. Both Felicity and Kara laid out on beds, recovering from their sessions.  
  
“I was a bit too rough on Ms. Smoak, especially considering her attitude has improved from her lowest point,” Gideon said. “But, she’ll recover, as will Miss Danvers.”  
  
Gwen took care of the three-dimensional Avatar, testing to see how accurate it was. And she had a pussy, and it tasted damn great. Gwen went between Gideon’s legs.  
  
“Captain Lance helped upgrade how interactive I could be,” Gideon said in between moans. “Lucky for us.”  
  
“Yeah, lucky,” Zari said. “Get a little bit deeper.”  
  
Gideon’s fingers slid deep into Zari’s wet pussy and fingered her. The wind totem bearer moaned as Gideon worked her fingers in, expertly stimulating Zari’s body. While Gwen did the same thing, going down on Gideon. They wished Sara could jon them, but Sara was currently trying to assess the damage and also where the Beyond had sent the ship.  
  
And Gideon had insisted on thanking them, so Zari was not about ready to pass up this opportunity. And a hell of an opportunity it was, with Gideon pushing her fingers all the way into her tight pussy and edging Zari to an amazing orgasm. Oh fuck, Zari thought she would lose it completely thanks to Gideon’s skilled fingers manipulating every inch of her body.  
  
Gwen came up and Gideon offered her the same as well. The two women received a finger banging session as they leaned in to kiss and suck on Gideon’s supple breasts. Gideon put her hands on the back of Gwen’s head and Zari’s as well to enjoy what they were doing.  
  
“You are amazing,” Gideon said.  
  
Gideon squeezed Gwen’s ass. As fine as Felicity’s, and Captain Lance, and Gideon thought she could acquire a taste for a hot blonde, with a nice ass. Gideon pressed her fingers against Gwen’s ass and released it, moaning and spanking it very hard.  
  
Deciding not to leave Zari out of things ,Gideon bent her over and paid Zari a fair bit of attention as well. Spreading her legs, Gideon edged between Zari’s warm thighs and pushed a bit into her. Zari cried out in pleasure the second Gideon pushed into her from behind.  
  
She grew quite the little addition which slid between Zari’s legs.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Gideon said. “But, don’t worry, I’ll be only as rough as I need to be. The malware stripped away my inhibitions too much.”  
  
Zari’s tongue hung out of her mouth. Any attempt to make any kind of response fell by the wayside when Gwen grabbed Zari and pressed her face down on her pussy. Which Zari made Gwen eat her out, sucking and licking every last inch of her, pleasuring Gwen down to the last succulent drop.  
  
“OOOH, YES!” Gwen cried out. “USE THAT TONGUE ON ME!”  
  
The loud pop on Zari’s mouth over Gwen’s pussy pleasured her all over. Gwen clutched the back of the woman’s head and thrust up and down on her. She pushed back and forth, moaning loudly.  
  
“She’s enjoying this,” Gideon said. “I wouldn’t mind having a taste of you, Ms. Stacy.”  
  
Zari pulled out of Gwen and Gideon grabbed Zari, slithering her warm fingers down Zari’s neck. The two kissed each other hard. With Zari being pulled on Gideon’s lap and kissing her very loud and hard. The pop of Zari’s mouth on Gideon echoed throughout the room.  
  
Gwen did not get left out for long. She crawled behind Zari and licked her asshole, sucking on it good and hard. Zari moaned as Gwen tested out her asshole, licking it very hard. Zari thrust back and forth, riding the hell out of Gideon while Gwen tongued her.  
  
“The two of you, I swear.”  
  
“Mmm, you should be celebrated for your hard work,” Gideon said. “I’ve often thought you should have gotten laid more often.”  
  
“Blunt as always,” Zari breathed out.  
  
Zari’s pleasure centers peaked with Gideon slamming all the way into her body. She rose up and dropped down, riding the hell out of Gideon who took her time in mapping out a course of all of the pleasure spots in Zari’s body. And then there was Gwen who tongue-fucked her very well.  
  
A strap on manifested out of thin air and Gwen put it at Zari’s backside. Now nice and wet, Gwen slid into Zari’s hole from behind.  
  
“Your ass is amazing,” Gwen breathed.  
  
“Yeah, although nothing on yours,” Zari said. “I swear, every time I see it, I want to bury my face in between these cheeks and….”  
  
“That can be arranged.”  
  
The women switched positions and Gwen bent over for Zari to fulfill her fantasy by burying her face in between Gwen’s cheeks. Zari could get lost between these succulent cheeks all day long, even without Gideon egging her on and pushing Zari face-first into Gwen’s ass cheeks.  
  
“F-fuck!”  
  
Zari breathed out in pleasure, with the fingers going all into her and manipulating her body. She put her hands on Gwen’s cheeks and firmly clapped them, good and hard. She enjoyed the feeling, the taste, the position of Gwen’s warm savory cheeks just pushing back to meet Zari’s tongue.  
  
“Cum once more,” Gideon said. “And then I’ll take care of you, Miss Stacy.”  
  
Gwen could hardly wait. Although Zari’s roaming hands and eager tongue took care of her more than enough. Gwen’s nipples grew hard and a hand from afar just stimulated them. Gideon created a ghost duplicate of some time which caressed and pleasured her body.  
  
Zari, Gwen, and Gideon all came at the same time. Zari in particular almost passed out between Gwen’s supple ass cheeks, getting a huge breath.  
  
Two duplicates of Gideon pinned Gwen’s body between the two of them. They kissed and sucked on Gwen’s neck, increasing the excitement the two of them felt. The second Gideon and Gideon move in to stuff her holes, was the second Gwen had become undone.  
  
“I’ve wanted to try this with the same woman,” Gideon said.  
  
“Seems like you’ve wanted to do a lot of things,” Gwen said.  
  
The two holes had been plugged by the hard-light hologram. She looked, tasted and smelled like a real woman. With all of the sounds. Technology in the future had just been something else. And Gwen suspected porn in particular had been a very much more interactive experience.  
  
When Gwen mentioned this, Gideon fired back with an answer.  
  
“The creation of interactive three dimensional hard-light holograms of popular men and women alike is a very popular, although very costly, business,” Gideon said. “Although the ethics involved have been hotly debated.”  
  
Some things never changed. Gwen closed her eyes with Gideon’s fingers stroking her all over and sending her to the tipping point. Gwen’s body blared, even more intense than her usual spider sense. She came all over the place from Gideon’s skilled hands and their not so subtle manipulates.  
  
Gwen went wild with pleasure. Gideon knew all of the right spots, both of them. The soft skilled hands of both women massaged Gwen. Their supple breasts and hot lips rubbed against her body. Gwen allowed herself to be taken in the pussy and up the ass at the same time.  
  
White flashes erupted about the back of Gwen’s head. Finally, Gwen came harder than ever, and Gideon released the dripping woman. She turned to Zari, who broke out into a smile and climbed on top of Gwen. The two women kissed.  
  
All Gideon had to do was wait for the right moment to interject herself into the situation. They were both ripe and good and ready to be fucked. And they would be sooner rather than later.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34(5/1/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 34:**   
****

* * *

**  
**After returning from the trip, Sara came face to face with Gideon. A smile crossed Sara’s face as she greeted Gideon rather warmly and enjoyed the three-dimensional hard light hologram of the physical avatar of the navigating computer of Waverider. The two kissed each other very intensely before pulling away from each other.  
  
“It is good to see you in one piece,” Gideon said. “For a moment, I thought that you had been scattered. And I’m certain when my systems are function again, we can locate the others.”  
  
“Yes, and try and figure out where we are,” Sara said.  
  
Gideon thought it would be wrong not to pay tribute to her Captain. She moved behind Sara and rubbed Sara’s shoulders. Sara relaxed as Gideon gave her a full massage and Gideon could feel the tension just ebbing through Sara’s body. Which was not good, as being the Captain of a time traveling ship could be very stressful in more ways than one. Gideon leaned in and kissed away at the back of Sara’s neck.  
  
“You must relax, Captain Lance,” Gideon breathed. “We need you along with the others. How many others have you found?”  
  
“A few, but I’m sure there are others scattered on this world,” Sara said. “This Beyonder….do you happen to know anything about him?”  
  
Gideon slipped between Sara’s legs and fingered her. Sara allowed Gideon to do her work, in more ways than one. The orgasm spread through Sara’s body. Gideon enhanced the pleasure by cupping Sara’s breasts and making her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“I’m afraid that’s a negative. There is no known information this entity. Whoever or whatever the Beyonder is, they are an entity of great power. And if that burst of power which sent the ship into flux is any indication, we are going to need all of the help we can get.”  
  
Sara nodded. She thought a lot easier after having sex and Gideon knew it. She lead Sara into the bed chambers and kissed her very intensely. Sara returned the kiss as Gideon’s breasts popped out and Sara squeezed them. Gideon’s light moans pressed against her hard.  
  
“Gideon,” Sara moaned out.  
  
Gideon nibbled on Sara’s neck, with a playful smile erupting over her face. She left a couple of light love bites on the side of Sara’s neck and pulled all the way out, kissing her all over. From the tip of her ear, all the way down her neck. Gideon just ensured Sara would be taken on a hell of a mental ride and would just drip with pleasure.  
  
“Always a treat to lay with you.”  
  
“Those upgrades are paying off,” Sara breathed.  
  
“Even though the malware caused me to get a bit rough with a couple of your companions,” Gideon said.  
  
“They’ll….live!”  
  
Sara moaned out when Gideon bottomed her tongue out into her, munching on Sara’s slick core. Sara held onto the back of Gideon’s head and pushed her hips back and forth her. Gideon would need to have been fed a constant stream of pussy juices and she sucked them up.  
  
Seeing stars, Sara hung onto the back of Gideon’s head and encouraged her. Gideon took up Sara on that encouragement and licked her well.  
  
Gideon came up with a face full of Sara’s honey. She crawled on top of Sara and made out with the woman. Their tongues met together with a passionate dance. Sara smashed Gideon’s lips down onto hers and enveloped their tongues together, hot and bothered with each other.  
  
“You are delicious,” Gideon breathed on Sara’s neck. “Don’t let anyone tell you differently.”  
  
“Watch my head, so it doesn’t get too swollen,” Sara remarked casually.  
  
Gideon pressed her hand against Sara’s clit and rubbed it. She mounted Sara. The warmth called for Gideon and she needed, wanted, desired to penetrate Sara’s tight pussy. Sara looked up at Gideon. Gideon responded by kissing Sara’s legs and sucking on her toes just the way she liked it.  
  
“Oooh, Gideon, ride me.”  
  
“At once, Captain Lance.”  
  
Compliant and loyal as always, Gideon slammed her Captain’s eager pussy and rocked her back a little bit. Sara’s nipples stuck up and Gideon sucked on them very hard. Sara hungered for Gideon’s nipples and Gideon fed Sara like a nursing baby. The round breasts pressed against Sara and melded up against her face, allowing Sara to suck and pleasure Gideon so good.  
  
So hot, so hot, so very hot. Gideon rode the hell out of Sara and pressed down onto her hips with a few more pushes. Sara would squirt all over Gideon and Gideon was ready for Sara to cum.  
  
One orgasm down which gave Gideon the opening to speed up. She took it, and pounded Sara’s clutching pussy. Sara’s strong sexual appetite had always been a marvel. Coming back to life after being dead gave Sara a new appreciation on life, or at least that’s what Gideon deduced. She kissed Sara’s nipples hard and Sara moaned out.  
  
“I’m cumming,” Sara breathed.  
  
The miniature energy tentacles rubbed Sara’s body. Sara’s hazed mind hoped that Alex could meet Gideon and hopefully Sara would be in the middle of that situation. Pure hentai heaven. Sara came thinking about it with Gideon pumping into her as hard as possible.  
  
Gideon rode her Captain vigorously into the bed. Their thighs slapped against each other, reaching the point of no return. Gideon pressed her hands against the back of Sara’s neck and Sara leaned down to suck on Gideon’s aching breasts. The hunger doubled and perhaps tripled the faster Gideon rode away.  
  
They came one more time together. Gideon pressed down onto Sara with Sara’s tightening core pushing against her and milking Gideon. Gideon pinned Sara down and rode the hell out of her. This one time, Sara would allow it because she was so happy to have the ship back and get this show on the road.  
  
Gideon slid down Sara’s body and worshipped her body.  
  
“Good to have you back, Captain Lance.”  
  
Sara’s statement about how it was good to be back faded out after Gideon pressed her tongue down into Sara and munched on her.

* * *

  
“You two couldn’t keep your hands off each other. Not that I don’t blame you.”  
  
The symbiote had been in the process of being de-carnaged and hopefully, Shuri, Lena, and the others could figure it out. Alex pressed her hands on Nora’s backside as she laid on top of Mia, currently eating her out. Mia’s legs turned into a constant source of attention and focus for Alex.  
  
“Why don’t you punish me by sitting on my face?”  
  
A flippant comment on Mia’s part had been taken a bit seriously by Alex. She walked over, straddling Mia’s face and sliding her wet pussy down onto her. Mia leaned up and pushed her tongue all the way into Alex and sucked her very hard.  
  
Oh, Mia did not regret her flippant comment and the feeling of Alex’s wet cunt driving down onto her tongue repeatedly. It felt amazing. Mia sucked, sucked, slurping as loud as possible. It sounded like she tried to suck something through a straw and it tasted good.  
  
Nora missed the symbiote about as much as Alex did. Alex leaned in to push Nora’s head down into Mia’s overheated pussy and made her eat it out, making the loudest and most aggressive sounds possible.  
  
“Work that tongue!”  
  
Mia did. She did work it well. And tasted Alex’s sweet and savory juices. No question about it, Mia thought she could be addicted to Alex and how good that pussy tasted. She sucked the juices down, savoring them down to the very last drop. Alex unleashed on her face.  
  
Alex pulled off and gave Mia some time to breath. A beckoning kicked Nora into gear and she climbed all the way on top of Mia. Their pussies rubbed against each other and the two kissed each other vigorously. A flash of lightning behind Nora’s right eyeball showed how aroused she was.  
  
How could this get better? Well, Nora got her answer at the hands and the tongue of Alex Danvers.  
  
The arousal heightened from Alex driving her hole into Nora’s warm ass and pulling it out. Alex cupped Nora’s hot pussy and rubbed it as she pulled away from Mia. And she did the same to Mia, flicking her finger against Mia’s wet pussy as well and got both of the girls crying out for more.  
  
Alex pulled all the way out of Nora’s ass and gave it a hearty spank. Watching it jiggle most certainly brought a smile which could not be beat. Alex dug her finger into Nora’s tight rear end from behind and worked her, aggressively showing her just how good she can get.  
  
“I’m going to fuck it. I have to.”  
  
And Nora was not going to stop Alex from getting her prize. Her cheeks spread far and ride for Alex to push all the way inside of her, stretching out her tight asshole from behind. Nora cried out lustfully the second Alex drove into her hole as she rubbed against Mia.  
  
Alex pulled Nora off of Mia and bounced the speedster up and down. Impaling her assfirst onto the strap on. With Mia a few inches away, Alex kept her at bay by fingering her.  
  
Laying on the padded mats of the ground, Alex positioned Nora so she could kiss Mia over Nora’s shoulder. Mia returned the kiss with equal finger. Their tongues enjoyed each other. Even louder sounds and loud moans from all three of the women echoed throughout the room.  
  
“Cum for me,” Alex breathed.  
  
Nora exploded all over Alex’s hand. The juices spurted out as Nora felt like she ran a marathon or at least a very hard sprint. Mia’s eyes glazing over Alex’s hand showed Nora what the skilled archer desired without any question about it.  
  
Mia took Alex’s fingers and sucked them, hard, one at a time. One by one, she slid those fingers into her mouth and pleasured herself on them. Tasting Nora’s juices, Mia enjoyed it.  
  
Alex turned her full attention to Mia. She pinned Nora down to the ground while diving face first into Mia’s pussy. The tongue of the older woman pushed into her.  
  
Even without the symbiote, Alex had some skills to bring any woman to their knees. Mia thought, through hazed lust, it would not take much. She would willingly drop to her knees and satisfy Alex in any way possible. Rocking back and forth, Mia edged further and further until she reached the breaking point.  
  
A long and tantalizing moment later, Alex climbed on top of Mia and kissed her. A push resulted in Alex entering Mia’s body. The same push resulted in Mia bucking her hips up to meet Alex as Alex drove all the way down into her. She pressed and enjoyed herself on Mia and made her sexy young body writhe on the ground.  
  
“You drive me insane,” Mia breathed.  
  
Mia’s legs and arms wrapped around Alex. Nora had been an afterthought for a moment. Instead, Mia and Alex focused on each other. The orgasm creeping up their bodies with an intense wave, sent the lust through their body. Alex pinned Mia’s hips down onto hers and they came together.  
  
Dripping hot, Mia wanted it again. Alex played with her legs and ensured that Mia would be underneath Alex’s grip for some time to come. Her lustful eyes met Alex’s as Alex rocked back and forth into her body. Mia came on repeat. The same magical song hit Mia a couple more times.  
  
The very instant Mia and Alex parted is when Nora made her move. She dove between both of the girls. First fingering them at a rapid rate for about thirty seconds. Then Nora switched from pussy to pussy at a rapid fire rate. She ate Mia out with fever and did the same to Alex.  
  
“Slow down!”  
  
Mia grabbed onto Nora’s ass and Alex did likewise with her hips. The speedster looked apologetic. Alex and Mia reinforced the value of slowing down. Nora lost it almost completely. Her tight, sexy body pushed into the hands of both of these skilled women.  
  
Finally, Alex reentered Nora’s ass while Mia took her pussy. And Nora, pinned between both of these gorgeous women enjoyed every moment of it. They kissed Nora aggressively from both ends and edged her to the orgasm.  
  
They took their time, savoring Nora’s body all over. Nora rocked back and Alex pinched her nipples. Mia did more of the same and made her cry out.  
  
“Never thought this would happen, did you?” Mia asked.  
  
“Dreams do come true,” Alex agreed.  
  
Nora nodded eagerly, looking like an oversexed bobblehead doll. Alex pushed her hands over Nora’s tits and squeezed them very hard to send a burst of lust through her loins. They released juices all over the place and Mia dipped her hands into Nora’s wet pussy and licked her fingers clean.  
  
The hunger only increased. Mia and Alex put Nora through the paces. Alex in particular took out a lot of frustration on Nora’s ass. Not that Nora minded. She enjoyed being dominated and aggressively taken in many ways possible. Alex squeezed her rear and released it.  
  
“One more time, speedster,” Mia said. “You really are the fastest girl alive at cumming.”  
  
Nora splashed all over Mia’s wet cunt and released juices all over her. Mia pulled away and stood up to allow Alex to clean her up while Alex pounded away at Nora’s succulent ass. Alex committed every inch of Nora’s bodacious booty to memory, while also giving Mia equal attention.  
  
Alex rode her to the end, cumming all over Nora. Nora twitched all over the place and Alex finished up by pulling out of her all of the way.  
  
The speedster burned out. She would need a good long meal to replenish as even Nora had her limits. The sex was amazing though, and Nora West-Allen could hardly keep the goofy grin off of her face.  
  
“So?” Mia asked. “Where we were?”  
  
Alex answered the question by pinning Mia down and having her way with her. Which she would do over and over again until Alex had been satisfied or both of her partners had blacked out.  
  
And until the symbiote had the bits of Carnage purged from it.  
 **The Plot Continues In Next Chapter as part of a two chapter set(35 and 36) posted on May 8th, 2020.**


	35. Chapter 35(5/8/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 35:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Very much against her will Nora Darhk had lead the Scientist Supreme and several top ranking members to the location. For some reason which Nora could not even comprehend as logical the HIVE stronghold survived and had been brought here. Some of the most dangerous secrets her father studied had been located without within this compound.  
  
“You’ve done well Ms. Darhk. You will have served us and science well. And soon, soon I will be powerful enough to challenge the Beyonder and take those infinite cosmic abilities for my own.”  
  
Alexandra Danvers talked a good game, and Nora supposed she did have a lot of pretty good plans. The magical inhibitor cuffs were foolproof after all.  
  
“You’re meddling with forces beyond your comprehension,” Nora said. “You don’t have any idea what trouble that book brings you.”  
  
“Don’t tell me what I comprehend!”  
  
The fury in Alexandra’s voice took Nora back. Nora sensed someone with a huge chip on her shoulder. Someone who had a whole lot of something to prove and did not know how to prove it.  
  
“I’ve trained my entire life. Prepared to serve the cause. Only she fell from the stars. Kara! She took what was mine! What I trained for my entire life! She was perfect! With her blue eyes, perfect blonde hair, beautiful, fit, ideal by their standards. I never could compete with her. But she was not human! And I deserved the spot she got! But, she was their vision of perfection. Their postal child!”  
  
Alexandra’s eyes blazed with fury. Nora touched a huge nerve.  
  
“No one will tell me what I can comprehend. I will show them all. I will return to Earth-X with ultimate power and I will take them under my control. My beloved sister will bow before me!”  
  
“Okay, fine!” Nora snapped. “You have issues!”  
  
Nora wanted to make it stop because she had enough of those grand standing speeches from her father, thank you very much. Two of the scientists in the tunnel nudged Nora forward who decided she had no choice. The book which both Overgirl and the Scientist Supreme wanted was right around the tunnel and Nora hated to admit it, but she was going to get it.  
  
And Nora Darhk was not a spiritual type by any means, but she prayed for mercy. Mercy on the souls of anyone who would be in Alexandra’s path when she got ahold of this book.

* * *

  
Alexandra Danvers of Earth-X stood on power. The book, sat on a pedestal, humming towards her. She could feel the power, radiating from the book.  
  
A blast of energy hit the side of the pedestal and caused AIM, Nora, and Alexandra to all turn around. At first Alexandra thought, or perhaps assumed it would be her sister’s HYDRA goons after the book. A second look confirmed to Alexandra it was nothing of the sort.  
  
“Killmonger,” Alexandra said.  
  
Killmonger, along with Baron Zemo stepped forward. Several other dangerous individuals joined him. Klaw, Mammoth, Blockbuster, Danny Brickwell, and Madame Masque, a real rogues gallery Killmonger had recruited for his team showed up.  
  
“Hand over the book, and you may leave quietly,” Killmonger said.  
  
“No, I’ve worked too hard for this one!”  
  
“I don’t think you’ve comprehended what’s going on,” Brick said. “You’re outgunned. You’re outmatched, and you’re about ready to be outwitted.”  
  
“So, here’s the deal,” Klaw said. “You have until the count of three to move or I blast you to Kingdom Come. I would hate to mar such a pretty place, but hey, business is business.”  
  
Klaw raised his hand and before he could count, Alexandra sent a blast of energy from the gauntlet on her hand. The Vibranium powered cannon had been blasted and now Zemo unleashed a weapon which sent blasts of light. The AIM soldiers returned fire, sending heavy energy at them.  
  
Nora Darhk had been caught in the midst of a fire fight between these two dangerous groups. And no way to defend herself. Blockbuster charged towards them until Alexandra tripped him up. Mammoth had got much of the same. The two brutal enemies were not mean for critical thinking.  
  
If Nora could reach for the cuffs, she might have a chance. Getting clipped in the shoulder by a bolt of energy sent Nora crashing down to the ground. She groaned and Blockbuster almost stampeded her. It was Nora’s survival instincts which rolled her out of the way and prevented her from being crushed at the last second.  
  
At least Nora would be with her parents soon, even though the end would be very messy.  
  
A blur of light snatched Nora out of harm’s way!  
  
“Give me the book!” Killmonger bellowed.  
  
“NEVER!”  
  
A shaken Nora had been taken away from the fight. Nora looked up, coming face to chest with a woman who resembled Supergirl. Only her blonde hair had been cut short length, she wore a tight one-piece white bodysuit along with blue boots and gloves and a cape which drew attention to her ample chest and wide hips, and well Nora had to say she looked much more mature.  
  
“My name is Power Girl,” she said. “We have to get you out of here.”  
  
Given how these two groups would tear this entire place apart, Nora would have to agree. Power Girl scooped Nora underneath her arm and moved her out of harm’s way. With Nora privately hoping the entire library buried both groups alive.  
  
It would be no less than they deserved.

* * *

  
Gwen Stacy sat, cross-legged and tried to achieve some level of balance, hard as it was. The group aboard the Waverider had managed to get everything up and running and hopefully they would achieve their goal in tracking down and stopping the Beyonder.  
  
“You will find the sides are getting closer. The final war is at hand. We are halfway towards the end.”  
  
Gwen’s eyes snapped open to see the red haired oracle standing in the midst of a ship. This just raised more than a few questions.  
  
“Just what war are you talking about?” Gwen demanded.  
  
“All of the answers will be revealed in due course,” Madame Webb said. “The end game is coming. And all of the cards will soon be on the table. The Beyonder works in mysterious ways, but this will prove who is worthy and who will perish in the end.”  
  
Gwen jumped up and reached for the red-haired oracle who vanished in the distance. Now Gwen had been baffled with more questions than answers.  
  
“Is there a problem, Ms. Stacy?” Gideon asked her.  
  
“A few,” Gwen said. “Namely did you happen to detect the presence of anyone on the ship?”  
  
“I’m afraid not,” Gideon said. “Are you sure you’re well? You should take a trip to the medical bay to get checked out if you are experiencing hallucinations.”  
  
Oh, Gwen really, really wished it was just hallucinations she was feeling. Hallucinations would be saner than the alternative, as frustrating as Gwen thought. She whipped her head back and sighed very deeply at the thought. More questions, fewer answers. Which is why Gwen hated dealing with seers in general.

* * *

  
“So, where I am?”  
  
“Welcome to the Hall of Justice.”  
  
Power Girl had lead Nora out of the line of fire to some kind of makeshift base in the middle of a city. Nora had not seen a single person other than the various people who kidnapped her since being transported here. So it was good to see a friendly face, although Nora finally managed to gain the self control to look Power Girl in the face. Beautiful, all together.  
  
“So, Nora Darhk? You’ve grown up.”  
  
Nora turned to a familiar face. Thea Queen, the younger sister of the man who killed her father. Well, the first time anyway. The beautiful brunette smiled, and she was dressed in a heavily armored version of her costume. It looked like something out of a nineties comic book.  
  
“Arsenal,” Karen said. “And Jesse Quick.”  
  
Jesse Wells, better known these days under her superheroine name of Jesse Quick, gave Nora a smile.  
  
“Batwoman.”  
  
Not to be confused with Kate Kane, the Batwoman of Earth-1, Helena Wayne was the Batwoman of Earth-Two. The brilliant brunette was the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle of Earth-Two. She gave Nora an appraising look which made the sorceress feel like she was being scanned.  
  
“And...Amaya?” Nora asked. “I thought you went back home. To the past. With your memories erased.”  
  
“My memories are back, thanks to the Beyonder,” Amaya said. “I remember everything. The Beyonder must have a reason for putting me here. But, I found some allies and reformed a new version of the JSA. Although, we’ve been working out putting all the fires over Battle World.”  
  
“So, that’s what you call this place?” Nora asked.  
  
“We think the Beyonder is gearing up for something big,” Helena said.  
  
“Or, he’s a great big douchebag with grand cosmic powers who is playing games,” Nora said.  
  
Karen, Jesse, and Thea both looked amusement. Thea put a light hand on Nora’s shoulder.  
  
“We haven’t necessary ruled that possibility out. Let’s get you out of those cuffs and maybe get you something to eat.”  
  
Given Nora had not had a proper meal in quite some time, she agreed to do so. The five members of the JSA, well Nora thought she would not be in better hands. And they were all capable women, well Nora knew Jesse, Thea, and Amaya to be. Power Girl proved herself, and one could not discount a bat at any point.

* * *

  
“Very curious,” Shuri murmured. “We’re almost done too.”  
  
The Symbiote had been restored completely and they tested it. They had been looking at the small sample of the Carnage symbiote, along with the piece of a dagger used by the original Cicada, which had been passed along to his adoptive daughter/niece, Grace. Lena clicked her tongue.  
  
“The symbiote combined with this dagger makes her very dangerous,” Lena said. “That’s how she wounded Overgirl, and Alex.”  
  
“I believe the Vibranium would negate her,” Shuri said. “And perhaps, in time, we can cure Grace of her malady.”  
  
Lena smiled. They would tell Nora the good news in time.  
  
Alex stepped into the room. She smiled happily as the symbiote pressed against the glass case. Gwen, who had just returned, smiled.  
  
“Hey, girl,” Alex said.  
  
The case opened up and the symbiote returned to Alex. It was almost like a limb being reattached to her, after thinking she lost it together. Alex could feel the warmth return to her body. Mia and Nora had been helpful in healing her a little bit or at least able to prevent her from going more insane.  
  
“Time to take the fight to them all,” Gwen said. “AIM, HYDRA, Killmonger, Carnage, and anyone else involved.”  
  
“We shouldn’t forget the architect beyond this, the Beyonder,” Lena said.  
  
“The seer said the Beyonder was gearing up for something big,” Gwen said. “I don’t know what, but if we find her, if we track her down, we might be able to figure this out.”  
  
Providing they could get some answers out of this woman. A big if, Gwen hated to admit that. Still, Alex being reunited with her symbiote showed they had some hope that they could win this battle. And hope was an essential element in winning the day.  
  
This big battle, they had to win and return home. There was no going back. They would win. They had something to fight for. Alex smiled and was more confident despite all of the factors working against them, they could win this.  
  
“I want to thank you for your help.”  
  
“Let’s move to the bed chambers across the hall,” Shuri said. “I don’t want to damage any of the equipment in the lab if things got wild.”  
  
Alex grinned, fair enough. Things could get wild, as she thanked Shuri and Lena.And if Gwen wanted to join them, Alex was not about to kick her out of bed.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36(5/8/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 36:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Alex planted a huge kiss on Shuri’s lips, pinning her back on the bed. She extended the symbiote tendrils and rubbed them down the thighs of Gwen and Lena as they laid in wait on the other end of the bed in an intense liplock with one and other. Their eyes widened when they kissed each other.  
  
Gwen worked open the buttons of Lena’s blouse and revealed her ample chest. A tight squeeze to Lena’s breasts made her cry out in pleasure. Gwen leaned in and sucked on Lena’s neck to make her cry out in pleasure. Oh, Lena squirmed underneath Gwen’s fingers, the further she eased them between Lena’s legs. While Alex also rubbed her inner thigh very aggressively.  
  
Alex mounted Shuri on the bed and put her full attention on the woman. The brainy woman smiled and kissed Alex on the lips. Alex returned the kiss with as much fire as possible. The nibbling of Shuri’s lips only increased the lust she had been feeling.  
  
“More,” Shuri breathed.  
  
A big grin erupted over Alex’s face. No question about it, Alex would have to oblige Shuri. She leaned in, kissing Shuri a couple of times, hitting her toned abs with multiple hot kisses. Shuri shifted underneath the bed, her thighs spreading for what Alex was doing to her. Her fingers, edging, two, three at a time against Shuri’s warm thighs made her hips jump off the bed and let out a brilliant sigh, showing her pleasure.  
  
“I’m going to taste you.”  
  
Shuri spread her legs, to allow Alex to do so. Alex’s tongue entered Shuri’s pussy and licked her, while the suit, returned to full mobility, rubbed Shuri’s body all over. It pinched her nipples and rubbed Shuri’s clit. The suit creeping up her neck sent chills through Shuri’s body.  
  
Lena bent Gwen over the edge of the bed and got her nice and wet. The talented tongue of the brilliantly beautiful heiress hit Lena at all of the right points and sucked her wet pussy completely until she came up with a pop.  
  
The suit wrapped around Lena’s waist, and formed into a handily made cock. Lena lined up the phallus with Gwen’s entrance and shoved it into her, burying it deep inside of her body.  
  
“Mmm, you’re perfect!” Lena cried out. “Absolutely perfect.”  
  
Gwen’s body heated up and Lena adopted a familiar rhythm of rearing back and slamming into Gwen from behind. The intense feeling of Lena’s thighs slapping against Gwen’s got even louder as she moved in, rocking back and forth with the heat increasing through her body.  
  
From behind, Alex stuck a second symbiote extension into Lena and rocked her asshole from behind.  
  
Despite the fact Alex spent a good amount of time teasing both Lena and Gwen, her main focus had been on Shuri. Shuri’s lovely legs wrapped around Gwen. Shuri dug her fingers into Alex’s shoulders very aggressively and encouraged her to dive forward.  
  
Alex rose up and slammed all the way down into Shuri’s body. Shuri let out a passionate cry the second Alex entered her body, stretching her out all the way.  
  
“Mmmm, yeah!” Alex cried out for Shuri. “Right there! Pound my pussy! Hard!”  
  
Leaning down, Alex kissed Shuri’s legs with lust just burning through her body. Alex pushed all the way up and down, riding the hell out of Shuri’s pussy as it clamped down on her hard and released a steady stream of juices. Alex held the thrust, moaning when she pushed all the way into Shuri from above.  
  
“Cum for me,” Alex breathed on her neck. “One more time. Let’s go.”  
  
Alex manipulated Shuri’s body and got her to burst all over the place. The tight grip of Shuri’s hips made Alex spear down into her. The moans in the air combined, the arousal of all three of these brilliant women exciting Alex. Alex leaned in and allowed Shuri to suck her breasts.  
  
Turnabout had been fair play. Alex scooped up Shuri’s tits and lavished them with pleasure. Obvious arousal exploded through Shuri’s body when she came over and over again. The Acting Queen of Wakanda lifted her hips up off of the bed and pushed Alex all the way into her body, with a hell of a ride.  
  
“Fuck,” Alex moaned. “That’s so good.”  
  
Shuri milked Alex’s thrusts until the two of them came together. It had been amazing, and Shuri had been driven breathless by this amazing woman. Alex pulled away from Shuri and nibbled on her neck for a moment.  
  
Lena collapsed on top of Gwen. And more importantly, Gwen collapsed underneath Lena, body gushing all the way. The symbiote pulled off of Lena. A split second later, Lena yelped and landed on top of Alex. Alex wrapped the symbiote around Lena, pinning her into place.  
  
“You didn’t have to do that. I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Alex kissed Lena’s neck, sucking on it very intensely. She left the marks, biting down on Lena’s neck. Alex learned all of the sensitive spots on Lena very well and took advantage of them. She eased into Lena from behind and buried herself into both of Lena’s prepared holes at the same time.  
  
Lena let out a cry while bouncing up and down. The trifecta had been realized, with a thick juicy tentacle having been shoved down her throat to the point where Lena had been gagging. But in a good way. Lena’s body rocked back and forth.  
  
Gwen crawled over and licked Shuri. The juices which Alex left behind and the juices which pumped out of Shuri made her very delicious. Gwen kissed Shuri’s nether regions.  
  
A firm hand on the back of Gwen’s head encouraged the spider-empowered woman to continue. She dove in, tongue first, and munched on Shuri’s warm cunt. Shuri lifted her hips up off of the bed and edged a bit closer to Gwen’s mouth. Her toes curled, in intense lust which got even more intense the moment which Gwen rotated her tongue all the way into Shuri’s warm pussy and pulled out all the way.  
  
“I want this,” Gwen said. “Bad.”  
  
Shuri smiled and allowed Gwen to dive in, to taste her delicious holes. The talented tongue of the woman edged in. Shuri longed to return the favor, but would simply hold back.  
  
Alex edging into Gwen’s ass from behind, across from the bed while she fucked Lena added to this. And yet another suit extension shoved into Shuri’s mouth and caused her to gag underneath it.  
  
Well at the very least, Shuri thought the suit had worked well with its test run. That was some pretty good news all together.  
  
So many tight holes, so little time. While Alex knew she could function, mostly without the suit, the fact she could feel so many tight pussies, asses, and mouths at the same time reminded Alex of just how this suit enriched her life. Well, the sex part of it, although it did have more uses.  
  
Despite all of the many practical uses the suit had, Alex was very fond of the one where she could perform a one woman gangbang on a lucky lady. In this case, it was Lena Luthor. Lena’s mouth, pussy, and ass, all stuffed sang to Alex. The capabilities of the suit allowed Alex free-roaming hands where she could grab Lena’s tits and release them with fluid pumps and make her cry out.  
  
“I love it when you cum for me,” Alex breathed.  
  
Lena would have to agree. She came, hard and fast all over Alex on the bed. Lena squeezed her breasts and made Alex cry out in pleasure.  
  
“And here it comes again. Or rather here you cum.”  
  
The force of Lena slapping down onto Alex exploded her in a gushing rush. The suit sucked up the juices, much needed after being ripped apart from Carnage. Lena bounced, higher and higher on Alex. She whipped back and attempted, with all of her might to keep going.  
  
Alex sucked on Lena’s neck and gave her one more able thrust before exploding inside of Lena. Alex spilled as much juices as possible into Lena’s waiting pussy and ass, flooding her all over.  
  
Lena saw stars in the aftermath of that hard pounding. Which Alex finished by emptying a steady stream of juices into Lena’s holes. Lena had been sticky and wet.  
  
Parting ways with Lena allowed Alex to pay full attention and pay tribute to Gwen’s ass. Alex squeezed it, very intensely, and made her cry out. Gwen peered over her shoulder and let out a panting breath. Lust emitted from her body the very second Alex leaned in and squeezed Gwen’s perfectly round ass. A couple of spanks later really got Gwen going and flowing more importantly.  
  
“You’re ready.”  
  
“She is,” Shuri breathed. “And I wouldn’t mind another round, although it is her turn now.”  
  
Alex buried a tentacle in Shuri’s mouth and ass to keep her satisfied. With the Acting Queen of Wakanda satisfied, Alex clutched on Gwen’s ass.  
  
“Your spider sense is not what’s tingling, is it?” Alex asked.  
  
Gwen could not retort due to Shuri’s pussy exploding underneath her mouth. It would be not right to not lick up the juices and taste every single drop which came out of Shuri, flooding her mouth.  
  
A slap on Gwen’s ass and Alex squirted juices into her ass to make it nice and lubricated. Alex entered Gwen from behind, the warm heat of her hole edging Alex to the end. Alex pressed her fingers against Gwen and rocked back a little bit. She slapped down onto Gwen and rode the hell out of her from behind.  
  
A drooling Lena and an eager Shuri looked up for the show. Alex knew all of the right spots to ram into Gwen from behind.  
  
“A swear, a beautiful blonde with a nice ass, it’s becoming my addiction,” Alex breathed. “Not that other women can’t have nice asses, but still, Kara, Felicity, Sara, you, the list is piling up, isn’t it?”  
  
Gwen would have to agree. She loved having her ass filled by Gwen’s very skilled and able thrusts. She moved in, rocking back and forth, and slapping down onto Gwen’s tightening ass. She pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her as deep as possible.  
  
“I can fuck you all day and all night, and you wouldn’t mind, would you?” Alex asked.  
  
The time for talking was done and the time for anal pounding was at hand. Sentences which Alex thought she would not say a few years ago, but there you go. Alex kissed Gwen’s cheeks and they looked so succulent going into her mouth like this. Alex brushed her fingers up against the body of her lover, pounding her even harder.  
  
Shuri marveled at just how efficient Alex could be. This might not be the study Shuri intended to perform on the suit. However, getting some first class practical knowledge would not go amiss either. Alex pressed her hands against Gwen’s backside and rocked her back and forth.  
  
Alex tried not to bust in Gwen’s ass, no matter how fantastic it felt to put this sexy blonde’s tight ass in her hands and fuck it. The moans of Gwen made it good.  
  
She finally decided to unrestrain Gwen’s moans and pull her away. Gwen shifted positions so she could look Alex in the eye. And Alex could grab her breasts and ass while rocking Gwen up and down on her body. Gwen’s eyes just flooded over with lust as Alex nibbled on her jawline.  
  
“Say the word and I’ll make you explode,” Alex said. “Gwendolyn, say the magic word.”  
  
“Fine, Alexandra, please, please make me cum!”  
  
All of Gwen’s dreams came true in more ways than one. She exploded all over the place and Alex plugged her holes, including her mouth. Gwen rocked back, having been fucked in her pussy, ass, and mouth by Alex all at the same times.  
  
Gwen closed her eyes and came all over the place. She faded to pleasure on the bed, whimpering when she descended down to the bed. Alex finished up inside of her holes, rocking Gwen to the bed.  
  
Lena and Shuri closed in on either side of Alex after she put Gwen down. Alex took turns kissing both of them, a light prelude to the debauched fun.  
  
And they would have much more fun to come.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(37 and 38) on May 15th, 2020.**


	37. Chapter 37(5/15/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 37:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Loud slurping sounds made Zari moan. Zari touched the back of Caitlin’s head when Caitlin went down on her. The totem bearer’s lips opened up and she let out a cry. Which had been only punctuated by Alex’s soft breasts pressing up against her face as Alex cradled Zari’s head and kissed her.  
  
“Oooh, that’s not fair,” Zari said.  
  
“All’s fair in love and war,” Alex said. “I’d like to say that I’m pretty well versed in both.”  
  
Zari could not disagree. Alex made her way down Zari’s neck and sucked on it hard. The minute Zari had been going with light moans, Alex sucked on her ear. Zari let out her moans of pleasure from what Alex was doing. Touching all of the right points and making her hot and bothered.  
  
Seconds only passed before Alex crouched on Zari’s face and allowed Zari to pay tribute to another set of lips. Zari dove on in and licked and sucked on Alex. Alex rocking ever so slightly got the juices flowing.  
  
Caitlin had not been forgotten. She lapped up Zari’s honey and made Zari just twitch. Caitlin rocked back and forth, tongue buried in Zari just as aggressively as Zari buried her own tongue into Alex as Alex bounced upon Zari’s face, thighs smacking repeatedly down onto her.  
  
“You’re making her cum hard,” Alex breathed. “Time to reward you.”  
  
The symbiotic tendril whipped out and rubbed up against Caitlin’s opening, inflaming her lips. Caitlin spread her thighs for Alex to drive into her. The pleasure bursting through Caitlin’s insides only increased with Alex pumping all the way inside of her.  
  
Zari received a full massage of her breasts while Alex rode on her face. So good. The tender actions Caitlin delivered only made it better and Zari could hear something slap about Caitlin’s thighs. Oh, the brainy woman was being fucked and fucked good and Zari could not get enough of it. Zari breathed in and sucked the juices down until they drained into her mouth.  
  
“You deserve this reward,” Alex moaned. “Cum for me, Caitlin!  
  
Caitlin did not hesitate and she came all over the place. Alex drove herself down into Caitlin’s tight cunt and rocked her body until she had been dripping wet with pleasure. Zari licked her deep as well and Alex rocked her head back and moaned in pleasure.  
  
The second passed and Alex kneeled in front of Zari who was on her hands and knees. A large cock which dripped with Caitlin’s juices pushed up against Zari’s opening mouth. Zari opened up wide and Alex grabbed her before throat fucking the hell out of Zari.  
  
Zari’s widened eyes got even wider before Caitlin spread her thighs and slammed all the way into her body. The ice cock buried into her body along with Caitlin’s wet finger teasing her asshole made Zari intense with pleasure.  
  
“Take this one, all night long,” Caitlin breathed on Zari’s neck. “You’re going to cum for both of us.”  
  
“I can feel her drooling,” Alex said. “But, there’s one hole which feels left out.”  
  
“Maybe you should correct that mistake?”  
  
Alex agreed with Caitlin and with one tricky move with the symbiote, Alex plugged Zari’s back passage and stuffed it deep into her body. Now things were really rocking and the juices were really flowing into her body.  
  
Oh, Zari Tomaz lost it completely with Caitlin and Alex doing the proper job of stuffing and working all of her holes. The two gorgeous women knew how to hammer Zari and new how to drive her. And their hands were not half bad either, touching her in all of the right spots.  
  
Overall, Zari turned into a lightning rod of pleasure. Being fucked over and over again by these two women. Getting her holes stuffed and pleasured very well.  
  
Alex peered down into Zari’s gorgeous face and rocked her hard. Zari had an excellent mouth and Alex felt the pleasure. Pressing Zari’s pretty face against her crotch while throat-fucking the woman sent tingles through the spine of Alex Danvers and through a few more body parts as well. She rocked, heavily pounding away at the throat of the woman before h her.  
  
Caitlin practically melted in Zari’s tight pussy. Thankfully, more than enough juices flowed to make Caitlin create a fresh cock which she slammed deep into Zari. While the symbiote fucked both Caitlin and Zari in the ass. And Alex more directly face-fucked Zari.  
  
This insane level of debauchery hit every point of pleasure in Alex’s body. She only had one point and that was to drive herself all the way down the throat of Zari. Zari’s mouth opened up wide and accepted every bit of the cock driving down her throat. Alex closed her eyes and released.  
  
Zari slurped loudly and enjoyed the taste flowing into her throat. Alex pushed down her.  
  
Caitlin collapsed behind Zari and Alex pulled Zari completely onto her lap. Countless tiny tentacles rubbed Zari’s body. Her legs, draped over Alex’s hips, maneuvered into perfect position to be rubbed down. Alex planted numerous wet, kisses down her body while edging the same cock which had just been inside of Zari’s mouth into her tight pussy. The naughty tentacle rushing down her back and another lightly caressing her throat.  
  
“Stop teasing and pound me!”  
  
Alex toyed with Zari’s nipples. Oh, Zari realized how much in control Alex is.  
  
“Teasing is half the fun. Watching you squirm and drip. That’s very exciting.”  
  
Loud slurps on Zari’s nipples made Zari rock back. The fingers edging into her and the symbiote massaged her insides. It teased Zari very slightly and Zari almost slammed down. Alex braked her until finally getting into position and slamming Zari down onto her.  
  
It had been like a cool refreshing drink on a hot summer day. Alex clutched Zari and rocked her back and forth a little bit. Fuck, this was amazing, being bounced up and down on Alex’s lap like that and having her pussy stretched completely out. Zari bit down on her lip and let out one intense cry of pleasure.  
  
“Let it all go. You’re mine. I’m going to make you cum!”  
  
Moans coming from Caitlin and the visual of her bucking hips behind Zari only added to the appeal of what was going on. Zari pressed her hands on either side of Alex’s neck and bounced up and down, cracking her hips all the way down onto her thighs when riding the hell out of her.  
  
“Make me cum,” Zari said.  
  
Alex obliged her lover and hit Zari’s right spots. Zari squirmed and rocked down onto Alex. The tightness and the grip of Zari’s pussy encouraged Alex to drive in deeper. Alex grabbed onto Zari’s arms and pounded her down. Those screams only made Zari breath in pleasure.  
  
Fuck, fuck, it felt so good it almost hurt. Alex grabbed Zari’s nipple and squeezed it hard.  
  
Caitlin on the end of the bed juice from Alex driving into her. Alex practically sucked up the juices just as easily as Caitlin succked up body heat. This fact excited Caitlin as her pussy just gushed all over the bed and spilled it’s lovely essence all over the place.  
  
“Cum for me,” Alex breathed for both of her lovers.  
  
They exploded all over the place. Alex pumped her tentacles into both Caitlin and Zari and made them just explode. Alex rocked herself forward and sent them over the edge with more pleasure then they could withstand. And Alex had been very happy to make them feel it.  
  
“Perfect,” Alex said. “Beautiful.”  
  
Zari’s neck whipped back. Oh, she hoped so. She really did. Alex came along with Zari and made Zari squirt a little bit more over the place.  
  
Alex basked in the aftermath. A big smile on her face. And two women writhing on the bed, dripping with juices. Primed for Alex to do whatever she wished to with them.  
  
A smack of her lips followed and Alex thought this would be delightful.

* * *

  
“She’s not really a problem at all. You just know how to hit all of the right buttons to deal with her when she gets a bit smug for her own good. Is that right, Felicity?”  
  
Oh, Felicity Smoak would happily state she got too big for her own britches at times. She tried to be better. Failed at doing so. Sara knew how to keep her line. Pinning Felicity down and teasing her body.  
  
Watching her adult daughter from the future viewing the scene. Given that Felicity and Oliver currently were at a shaky part of their relationship, that had been a revelation. The worst of it had passed, or at least so Felicity thought. Of course, the Beyonder did not care about time line integrity as the power entity ripped people from time and space.  
  
“I missed this,” Felicity breathed.  
  
“I know,” Sara said. “I know.”  
  
Sara toyed with Felicity’s nipple while inviting Mia to join them on the bed. Mia looked down at her mother as she writhed underneath Sara’s hands. She submitted, to put things bluntly to Sara’s touch. And this excited Mia and made her rub herself very tight.  
  
“She’s good with her mouth,” Sara said.  
  
With practiced skill, Sara removed Mia’s pants and stripped her naked from the waist down. Mia crouched on top of Felicity’s face. A small part of Mia always wanted to sit on her mother’s face, although she buried those thoughts deep down.  
  
Mia’s entire body just folded into pleasure when her mother pushed tongue first into Mia’s wet pussy. The young archer felt her mother’s talented tongue drive all the way inside. Mia had no choice but to start riding Felicity’s face and the juices began to flow in that way.  
  
“Yes, she’s perfect!” Mia moaned.  
  
Sara toyed with Felicity and saw the look on the face of the younger archer. While straddling Felicity’s thighs, Sara leaned in with a kiss. Mia opened her mouth to accept Sara’s tongue. The perfect combination of Felicity and Oliver in her kissing techniques and Sara should know first hand.  
  
The two made out with each other with Sara scissoring Felicity roughly into the bed. The heat from their pussies rubbing together electrified things on the bed. Sara pulled out and left Felicity’s pussy flooding onto the bed.  
  
“Want a taste?”  
  
Sara stood up completely and presented her pussy for Mia. Mia dove down into her, tongue driving into Sara’s wet hole. Sara whipped her head back and bit down on her lip. Barely able to sustain a very slight moan from Mia’s eager little tongue licking Felicity’s juices from Sara’s nether regions and then going in deep to get some of her own.  
  
Mia’s beautiful face pressed between her thighs electrified Sara. Sara leaned in all the way and face-fucked Mia. Mia lapped up the juices.  
  
Eventually, Mia came up from Felicity and crawled between her mother’s thighs.  
  
“Guess it’s a homecoming,” Felicity said. “Well, technically you haven’t been there, thanks to the timey wimey stuff that’s been happening here, but….”  
  
Sara spanked Felicity’s ass while she laid slightly on her side. Felicity yelped as Sara edged into her tight rear from behind and squeezed it.  
  
Mia dove down into Felicity and sucked moist pussy from above. The sounds Felicity made, sounded very devine in many ways. Sara passed Mia a strap on and took one of her own. Sara pulled Felicity back and spread her ass cheeks.  
  
“Prepare your mother for me.”  
  
A big smile crossed Mia’s face while she dove down and began to eat Felicity’s ass out. Felicity lost all sense of herself from her daughter’s perfect tongue driving all the way down into her body. Oh, damn, this felt good, amazing even. Mia hit all of the right buttons and made her drip and gush hard all over the bed.  
  
“That’s wet enough.”  
  
Mia gave her mother’s ass a small kiss goodbye and positioned it for Sara to drive inside of her.  
  
“This will never get old.”  
  
Felicity agreed and Sara’s hands wrapped around Felicity’s hips before driving her ass down. The very familiar feeling of having her ass stuffed made Felicity rock back and moan. This was way too much and Mia slid her fingers into Felicity to tease her.  
  
And the open mouth tongue kiss Felicity gave to her adult daughter from the future excited Felicity. The two pulled away from each other and Mia kissed Felicity’s body more than a couple of times.  
  
Felicity had been on fire and Mia lapped up her juices to increase the lust going through her body. Oh, her naughty little daughter knew all of the right spots to hit and to set Felicity’s loins ablaze with passion. Combined with Sara’s attacks on Felicity, and Felicity had no chance.  
  
Thankfully, Felicity had control over her powers now. Body wise, not so much. Felicity griped on Mia’s head and tried to ease it between her thighs.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
That statement indicated Mia had other plans. Wicked plans which involved fucking Felicity. Felicity locked her eyes onto Mia and nodded very vigorously. The smile erupted over her face as Felicity’s thighs parted ways. Her pussy, wet and ready called out for Mia.  
  
Mia sank herself into Felicity and made Felicity groan in pleasure.  
  
“Oooh god!”  
  
The scream came out from Felicity. Sara and Mia pinned Felicity on either side of them and made a sweet sandwich out of her body. They pinned her body and and aggressively took her in every single way possible. Mia sucked on Felicity’s breasts and made her almost lose it.  
  
“How did you get so good?”  
  
That sound came from Felicity. Of course, it was less demanding than the one Felicity in the future might have given, more curious, blinded with pleasure. Of course, Mia wondered how different her relationship with Felicity would be, if any changes would be held in the timeline.  
  
Not one to think about it, at least for too long, Mia drove into Felicity as hard as possible. With Sara grabbing Felicity’s hair and kissing her on the back of her neck.  
  
Sara greeted the old friend which was Felicity’s perfect ass from either side. She rocked against it and rode the hell out of Felicity until she cried out. Sara’s pussy moistened at the thought of what she started. Mia fucked her mother, well the past version of her, along with Sara. Time travel could be a tangled web of insanity.  
  
One of the few women Sara did not sleep with was a past version for her mother. Yet, anyone. Better not think about that too loudly though, because someone might drop her into Sara’s lap.  
  
One more time ,Felicity came, Mia came, and Sara came. The three beautiful blondes joined each other into a harmonized orgasm which rocked their bodies.  
  
After Mia pulled away from Felicity, Sara grabbed Mia’s cock and rubbed it. The two kissed each other before Sara unhooked the strap on and exposed Mia’s pussy.  
  
After tasting both the father and the mother at different times in her life, Sara wondered exactly how good the daughter was tasting. Leaving Felicity to catch her breath, Sara dove down into Mia.  
  
Nyssa told Mia stories about how skilled Sara was. Hearing stories and experiencing it up close was two different things. Mia saw flashes of light against her eyeball as Sara went down on her. So devious was Sara and her mouth.  
  
And something told Mia, Sara’s wicked night of lust had only begun.

  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38(5/15/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 38:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“We need to track down this Madame Webb. If she knows about the Beyonder, if she’s an associate of him, then she will know most about it. But if she is with him, he might not want her found either.”  
  
Gideon and Sara lead Alex into the Waverider. These days Gideon spent more time in a physical form which Sara and Alex appreciated immensely. They had been safely in the borders of New Wakanda which it would take an act of god, several gods, to break it down.  
  
Of course, perhaps they should not speak too loudly because they never knew when Murphy was listening and would enforce his wicked law.  
  
“Naturally though, the two of you are here so you could help me explore my new upgrades which I run an exhaustive search on Madame Webb and the Beyonder,” Gideon said. “And I think after her scare with the suit, Ms. Danvers is in constant need of subsistence. And with all due respect, Captain Lance, you have a sexual appetite which is quite insatiable.”  
  
Sara smirked, guilty as charged. Alex and Sara joined Gideon in a large bedroom. Gideon crawled onto the bed and Sara and Alex joined her before the three women entered a steamy exchange of kisses. Gideon kissed Sara and then Alex. Alex and Sara kissed each others.  
  
Clothes found their way on the floor in a blink of an eye, or shifted into some more bedroom appropriate attire.  
  
“Technically, you’re naked at all times, with that suit,” Sara said.  
  
Sara’s hand slid down Alex’s leg and the two of them kissed each other.  
  
“So what’s your point?”  
  
Gideon pressed her breasts against Alex’s body and felt her up. The skilled hands of the ship’s physical avatar roamed down Alex’s wet groin and hit her in all of the points. It was good to get properly acquainted with Alex and Gideon explored every little bit of her.  
  
Sara French Kissed Alex hard. Alex pressed her hand against Sara’s head and edged her tongue deep into Alex’s mouth, popping their lips together quite eagerly. Alex nibbled her way down Sara’s jaw and made her just moan out in the most intense pleasure possible.  
  
Gideon ground herself against the crotches of both Alex and Sara while they kissed each other. The two moved over and Gideon’s breasts received the full attention from Sara and Alex. Gideon put her hands on the back of their heads to guide them down to her chest.  
  
“Your upgrades are amazing,” Sara said.  
  
“Yes, I’m glad to see they are up to your expectations,” Gideon said. “Why don’t you go a bit lower? There’s more to test.”  
  
Sara spread Gideon’s legs and devoured her pussy. Gideon, hands clasped on the back of Sara’s head, pushed her hips up and down on her.  
  
Not to be outdone or overlooked, Alex drove down with multiple kisses all over Sara’s sexy body. She kissed Sara on her lower back and edged closer to her entrance. She opened up Sara’s legs and two fingers slid into her to get Sara nice and wet.  
  
Alex pulled out to taste Sara’s juices. Sara’s wiggling ass enticed Alex. So, Alex smiled and took the plunge into Sara with her pussy going into her.  
  
A tentacle made out of pure energy rubbed against Alex’s opening. It rubbed her in all of the right places and got Alex going and moaning very hard.  
  
“I bet you never thought you would be on this end of the tentacle, Ms. Danvers.”  
  
Oh, yes, Alex never thought so. But, she now enjoyed the tentacle driving into her body and stretching out her pussy completely. Alex’s pussy lips spread apart and enjoyed the tentacle teasing her while she teased Sara with one of her own. The double stimulation had been almost much.  
  
Sara smacked her lips against Gideon’s core. Alex teasing her ass while Gideon did likewise made Sara just burst with excitement. The tentacle split in three. The flares of energy spread through Sara’s body when it rubbed excitedly against her pussy, ass, and then moved in to rub her breasts.  
  
“Do you want it inside? I’ll be happy to oblige.”  
  
Alex returned the favor by sliding two of her own up Gideon’s body. While Gideon had her pussy slurped by Alex, Alex rubbed the tentacles against Gideon’s body and made her just thrash about with pleasure. Gideon’s eyes watered over with pleasure the faster Alex worked.  
  
Several holes penetrated with pleasure. Alex pumped her way into Sara and pleasured Gideon. Gideon returned the favor and teased Alex’s clit while pounding her body extremely hard.  
  
Sara thought she would lose it with the pleasure exploding through her body. Gideon pressed her warm thighs against Sara and pushed her up and down hard. Dear Alex knew all of the right spots to hit and Sara loved nothing more than a woman who fucked Sara in the ass like she owned it. And that was perfect as well with Alex molesting Sara’s body with the tentacles and Gideon throwing in a few of her own to keep the other two women off bay.  
  
Oh, Sara loved the tentacle action as they caressed every inch of her body. Alex pulled Sara away from Gideon and jammed the tentacles all the way down her throat. Sara moaned as her throat stuffed full of Alex as the symbiote practically pulled the juices Gideon released.  
  
“I would rate your upgrade six stars out of five.”  
  
“Normally, you can only get away with that in Japan,” Gideon said. “But, I’ll allow it.”  
  
“Well, the hentei is already here,” Alex said.  
  
Alex left Sara breathing on the bed, holes overflowed. This allowed Alex and Gideon to share a one on one moment with each other. The energy construct Gideon made served as double sided dildo which pulled both of their bodies closer together. Alex cupped Gideon’s chest and squeezed her.  
  
“For the record, I enjoy interfacing with you,” Gideon said.  
  
“Glad to know,” Alex said. “Let me pin you down and fuck you.”  
  
Oh, the asking for permission was only a courtesy. The suit broke down and wrapped Gideon in several tentacles. Alex pounded away on Gideon and drove her all the way into the bed. While Gideon’s only energy tentacles went wild and stimulated Alex’s body in so many ways.  
  
Something had to give, something had to break. Alex marveled at the way Gideon’s body rose and fell off of the bed. Alex ground against Gideon’s nipples and released it a couple of times. She moaned in response. Gideon wrapped her legs around Alex’s body and it sure felt heavenly.  
  
“If this entire ship has a system crash….”  
  
“Then, I’ll be happy that I caused the impossible,” Alex said. “And be disappointed of the lack of processing power a high-tech computer had.”  
  
Well, Alex was about ready to brick Gideon, or at least try to. Oh, she better lay off the computer puns. Alex rode the hell out of Gideon with Sara waiting in the wings for Alex. Alex would finish up with Gideon in due time. Gideon and Alex both went wild with the tentacles and tried to overmatch the other.  
  
Eventually though, they all sought out Sara and pounded her vigorously. Sara did not argue against it or complain once. She just rose up and down with the tentacles pounding her body all over.  
  
“F-fuck!” Sara moaned.  
  
So good and finally Gideon and Alex both climaxed together, with Sara spurting all over the place shortly thereafter. Alex rammed her way into Gideon and rode her. The tightening pumps sent Alex spilling her juices all over Gideon’s body and making her drip wet.  
  
Sara tried to jump Alex. Alex spun around and pinned Sara to the headboard with the tentacles. Sara’s back arched to allow Alex to tease her vigorously and intensely. Alex hit all of the right buttons.

* * *

  
Zari’s wet breasts pressed against the wall of the shower. The droplets of water splashed down her body with a skilled hand roaming down and touching her crotch in all of the right places. It set up innocently enough, two women showering together.  
  
Of course, Zari watched enough pornography to realize that two people in a shower together often lead to sex. That was some kind of rule, she was sure. And she lived the situation with Sara often enough to prove it. And Laurel was different from Sara, but at the same time had some qualities like Sara.  
  
“So much for getting clean.”  
  
“There will be plenty of time for that,” Laurel said. “Turn around.”  
  
Laurel pressed her breasts against Zari’s and kissed the hell out of the woman. It seemed like a good idea to bond with one of her sister’s teammates and get to know them better. Laurel would take advantage of her second chance on life and make the most of it.  
  
The kisses only increased and Zari’s thighs parted. She wanted this and Laurel took out a bottom of what appeared to be shower gel. Only to pull a dildo out of it and rub it against Zari’s thighs.  
  
“That’s so like Sara, hiding a sex toy in bath products,” Zari said. “I bet she was the one who put you up to this.”  
  
“I don’t need Sara to put me up to this.”  
  
Laurel sucked on Zari’s neck and stimulated her pleasure points. Each point Laurel touched acted as a trigger for Zari’s pussy to just soak all over the place. She squeezed Zari’s thigh and rubbed her a little bit while teasing the dildo into her pussy.  
  
“You can tell me to stop at any time.”  
  
Oh, Zari had no intention whatsoever to tell Laurel to stop. Despite her half hearted-protests, Zari wanted this really bad. Her attempts to not come across as too submissive made things heat up. Laurel rubbed her wet pussy against Zari’s thigh while digging the dildo into her.  
  
After no protest, Laurel jammed the dildo straight into Zari’s wet pussy and made her eyes bug out in pleasure. Every few seconds Laurel planted a kiss on the side of Zari’s neck. Zari let out a cry of pleasure from what Laurel was doing. Laurel met Zari’s thrust and dug the dildo all the way inside of her gushing body.  
  
Laurel fingered herself for a minute until Zari did it for her. Zari could not wait to taste Laurel and she pulled out to do so. This allowed Laurel to dig deeper. Zari’s entire body swam with pleasure and even the cooler water splashing against her body did not quell the very obvious heat going on inside of her.  
  
Yanking out of Zari’s tight pussy, Laurel sucked the juices down. She locked eyes with Zari and smiled with Zari groaning in the process. She wanted Laurel back inside of her.  
  
Laurel pressed herself against Zari and kissed her hard against the wall. Zari kissed back hard and the two women fought for position until Laurel pinned Zari down. The dildo had been back in play and Laurel bent Zari against the wall before pounding against her.  
  
The tension Laurel released from Zari’s body had been second to none. Her entire mind just flooded with pleasure the faster Laurel drove all the way inside and rocked her body.  
  
“Still with me?” Laurel asked.  
  
“YES!” Zari moaned.  
  
Laurel answered by slamming the dildo all the way into Zari and pulling out one more time. Again, Laurel tasted the juices while casually rubbing Zari’s pussy. Zari’s eyes bulged out and her neck rolled. Every inch of her body looked to be a lightning rod for pleasure.  
  
Time for Zari to drop to her knees. Laurel guided Zari to her knees. Her wet hair smacked against Laurel’s thighs. Zari inhaled the sweet scent of Laurel’s pussy. The citrus flavor beckoned Zari forward and Zari pushed into Laurel to eat her out.  
  
“Good, good,” Laurel breathed. “Eat my pussy! Lick it dry!”  
  
Zari intended to do just that. She savored the taste of Laurel’s peach and slurped it down. The juices flooding her mouth only served as a means to drive Zari all the way down into her body.  
  
The trembles through Laurel happened. Laurel tried not to scream. The shower doors would surely shatter and perhaps the pipes as well. Thus ruining the moment. Laurel stuffed her fist into her mouth, gagging herself to prevent the scream from coming out.  
  
Zari watched, bemused, as Laurel tried to fight the scream coming up. She dove on in and sucked the juices off of Laurel. She feasted on Laurel in the best way possible.  
  
“You’re delicious,” Zari said.  
  
Hard to tell who tasted better between Laurel and Sara. They tasted differently but at the same time both lovely. Zari sauntered up and kissed Laurel numerous times. The two found themselves in a very tasty embrace and their lips pressed together in intense heat, beyond anything either of them have ever felt.  
  
The two women entered the scissor motion, with Zari hanging onto the railing of the shower to both avoid slipping and also for added leverage. Their wet thighs slapped together and they both felt beyond intense. They both enjoyed what they were doing to each other and feeling the intense pleasure which went along with it.  
  
“Perfect,” Zari moaned. “Beyond perfect.”  
  
Their lips kissed each other and another set of lips rubbed each other. Both women raced to their orgasm. Zari’s hands moved in and played with Laurel’s legs. Through her fogged thoughts, Zari marveled just how much she could run her hands down Laurel’s legs for days and enjoy it.  
  
The two women raced to the breaking point and came with each other. Laurel and Zari’s juices combined with each other and caused their pussies to stick to each other. Laurel took one of Zari’s rich, dark, nipples into her mouth and sucked on it. The totem bearer let out a cry of pleasure from their thighs slapping together.  
  
One more time, they came hard alongside each other. Laurel wrapped her arms around Zari’s neck and pumped her way in, releasing stream after stream of juice down onto Laurel’s eager thighs. They finished each other off with the most explosive and hungry kiss ever.  
  
“So, round two?” Zari asked.  
  
Laurel squeezed Zari’s rear as she pulled away. The question had been answered. The shower water stopped running a long time ago. The two created more than enough steam to last a while though.  
  
Zari claimed the dildo and returned the favor from earlier to slam it deep into Laurel’s inviting body and test the Canary’s abilities to hold back her scream.  
  
This would be fun, Zari speculated.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(39 and 40)**


	39. Chapter 39(5/22/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 39:**  
 ****  
 **  
**With her eyes closed tight, Mia rocked herself up and down on the face of her mother. Felicity’s skilled tongue wiggled all the way into Mia’s wet pussy and made her cry out in pleasure. Mia rubbed her breasts and really got going, breathing heavily.  
  
On the other end, Kara joined them, and she was not alone. Kara copied Mia’s motions, bouncing up and down on the face of her mother, Alura. Alura’s skilled tongue eased her way into Kara’s wet pussy from underneath. Kara closed her eyes and let out a very sharp moan in the process. With Alura leaning on in and slurping the juices out of Kara’s wet pussy as she shifted in and out.  
  
“Yes!” Kara breathed.  
  
“Guess, I have one thing in common with Supergirl,” Mia said. “Being a Motherfucker and all.”  
  
Kara laughed and Mia cupped Kara’s cheek. The two of them positioned themselves just right. Kara leaned in with a hot kiss for Mia who returned the favor quite vigorously. Their mouths pressed together and their tongues danced together, in a very intense fury.  
  
Finally, Kara pulled back from Mia, and pulled back. Alura’s face dribbled with honey and on the other end, Felicity’s did as well. Mia and Kara switched spots with each other, in the sense they leaned down. Mia licked and slurped the honey off of Alura’s face and Kara did the same with Felicity.  
  
The eyes of Felicity shifted up and down. Watching Supergirl savor her daughter’s own juices while mounting her ended up blowing Felicity’s mind. Kara nibbled and slurped every strand of juice off of the side of Felicity’s neck until she twitched like mad. Kara dove down and shoved three fingers into Felicity’s wet pussy, rocking her.  
  
Alura’s hips shifted back and down and Mia gave her more of the same. Mia’s eyes, blazing with intensity, showed just how badly she wanted and Mia hit all of the right points. She made Alura’s hips drive up and meet Mia’s fingers until she finally spurted.  
  
Mia extracted her fingers and slurped Alura’s juices. The mother tasted as good as the daughter. And while catching Kara’s eye, she prompted Kara to turn around. Mia slid into position behind Kara and ran her hands down the nubile body of the Girl of Steel. Her hands ghosting over Kara’s ass and making her feel really good.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Mia breathed.  
  
“Go for it.”  
  
Without any further prologue, Mia went for it, tongue first down into Kara’s tight ass from behind. Her beautiful face pressed up against Kara’s ass, rocking back and forth. One could see the depths Mia went to get all the way inside of Kara and make her explode all over the place.  
  
“Yes,” Kara breathed out as she clamped down on the bed.  
  
Mia slid her tongue about and around Kara’s ass, sending her into fits of pleasure. The moment Mia came out to clutch Kara’s ass and give it a tight squeeze, Mia knew she had the Girl of Steel right where she wanted her. She took out a strap on and prepared this perfect ass.  
  
Every single delicious inch of Kara’s ass, Mia savored it. She wanted to go all in or not at all. Mia squeezed those cheeks and then pushed Kara down onto the bed. Face down, ass up, and ready to fuck.  
  
“Are you going to do it?”  
  
Mia just smiled and took her time. The moment Mia had been ready to take Supergirl’s perfect ass, she would take it. The fingers danced around and tugged on Kara’s sweet ass. A couple of tight spanks and Kara’s rear jiggled before Mia spread those ass cheeks and dove all the way inside of it.  
  
Perfectly, Mia slid her way all the way down into Kara’s fine cheeks from behind and took her. Kara’s entire mind just snapped from what Mia was doing. Mia rocked back and forth into Kara, sliding into her ass and pulling out before doing so again.  
  
Kara closed her eyes. Mia showed Kara to be a pro at anal. And also a pro in touching Kara in all of the right ways and stimulating her mind like it had never been stimulated before. Mia’s hips drove back and forth and smacked Kara all the way in the rear end to take her all the way down. Oh, this was so good, so good that Kara had to clutch onto the bed and moan out loud.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Alura slid onto Felicity’s face. She had been a bit less passive than her daughter, and Felicity’s mouth had been opened.  
  
“It’s a pleasure for you to keep me occupied while our daughters play.”  
  
Felicity would have said the pleasure was all hers. Other than the fact she had a mouth full of Alura’s pussy, which tasted divine and had been unable to speak. The Kryptonian riding her tongue made Felicity weak with pleasure. She grabbed Alura’s ass and squeezed it tight.  
  
Mia pulled Kara up by the hair and slammed into her ass. The loud sounds of flesh upon flesh echoed throughout the room when Mia slammed her way all the way into Kara and took her into the bed. Kara’s mind went wild and Mia had been more than happy to take her on a journey through everything.  
  
“Cum for me,” Mia said. “Hard.”  
  
The deep breath finished and Kara obeyed, cumming hard for Mia. The squirting of juices erupted all over the bed and Mia slid her fingers into Kara’s wet pussy, rocking her all over. To the point where she had completely lost all sense of herself, other than what Mia was doing to her.  
  
Mia slurped up the sweet juices from the Girl of Steel .With one more solid motion, Mia buried herself into Kara’s ass and rode away harder and harder.  
  
After pulling out, Mia turned to Alura and buried the cock which had just been in her daughter’s ass into Alura’s mouth. While Alura bounced on her mother’s face. Mia grabbed the lovely brunette locks of the woman and face-fucked the hell out of her.  
  
“That tastes good, doesn’t it?” Mia said. “I bet it doesn’t. I bet you stick your tongue up Kara’s ass regularly and munch on it, don’t you?”  
  
Alura just moaned aggressively the faster that Mia slammed into her mouth. The harder of a ride Mia took her on, the more she came all over Felicity’s face. It reached the apex with Alura tilting back. Oddly enough Mia did not relent and just kept fucking Alura’s mouth until she had been satisfied.  
  
With another motion, Mia turned Felicity over and kissed her shoulders. The object of Mia’s obsession rolled in her hands. Wet juices, straight from Kara, prepared Felicity’s asshole for more.  
  
“Don’t think I’m finished with this.”  
  
Felicity figured as much. Knew Mia was not finished with her asshole and appreciated it. The skilled tongue of her daughter dove all the way down and licked Felicity and made her moan.  
  
After Mia satisfied herself, she parted those cheeks. Digging the dildo all the way into Felicity’s asshole, the cries of her mother’s younger self proved to be music to Mia’s ears. Mia grabbed onto Felicity’s hair and slammed all the way into her with a couple more thrusts.  
  
On the other end, Kara and Alura recovered. Mia beckoned them over and the two sat on either side of Mia. From one woman to the other, Mia planted kisses on their sweet lips. From Kara to Alura and back again. The two moaned as Mia treated their mouths to pleasure.  
  
A different set of lips received tribute next. Mia buried her fingers into the pussies of Kara and Alura all while wrapping her legs around Felicity’s thighs for leverage and pumping away. The three screaming women proved to music to Mia’s ears when she rocked up and down against their pussies.  
  
“Squirt,” Mia breathed. “Squirt for me.”  
  
Kara and Alura obeyed and squirted all over Mia’s hands. Greedily, Mia probed the inside of their pussies, taking them for a joy ride. She could feel the writhing of the two women as they squirted all over her hands.  
  
“Suck.”  
  
Felicity did not waste any time receiving the tasty juices of both the mother and daughter Kryptonians in her mouth. Kara, Alura, they both tasted divine and Felicity, with the type of greed which got her in serious hot water in the past, sucked them down.  
  
Mia returned her full attention to her mother and fucking her fine as hell ass. The loud slaps grew even louder the faster Mia drove into Felicity and rocked her body.  
  
“Are you going to cum for me, Mom?”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Felicity exploded all over the place. Mia groped her body and sent her over the edge with pleasure.  
  
Next up, came Alura, and one ass which Mia did not have a chance to tap, at least not yet. Mia resolved to correct this, reaching in and cupping the chest and bottom of the busty MILF. She kissed away at the side of Alura’s face and she made the loudest sounds possible.  
  
A brief tease of both Felicity and Kara kept them at bay. Then, Mia took full control of Alura and squeezed her tight ass from behind.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you where it counts.”  
  
“Please, go for it,” Alura breathed.  
  
She turned around to receive a very aggressive kiss from a very horny Mia. Mia’s tongue danced against Alura’s and sent her spiraling over the edge with pleasure. Mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue, both women dueled for domination and Mia won the battle, getting what she wanted.  
  
Mia turned Alura back around and positioned the woman to get her ass fucked. And Mia would control and own Alura’s fine ass, slamming all the way inside of her.  
  
“Hey, Felicity.”  
  
Kara shot on top of Felicity who still breathed heavily from earlier. The two blondes made out with each other, with Kara driving her fingers between Felicity’s lips, enjoying the feel of her shaved pussy just rocking against her skilled hands. The Girl of Steel manipulated Felicity’s folds.  
  
Felicity succumbed to the tender affections of the heroine. And Kara leaned in, sucking Felicity’s warm pussy and making her just lose it. Kara knew all of the right spots to hit. The deeper Kara’s tongue went inside of her the hotter things went completely.  
  
Mia smiled and decided to return the favor by fucking Kara’s mother in the ass. She rocked back and forth to slam hard into Alura from behind. Alura’s tender cheeks clapped against Mia’s hands the faster she moved into position and the rougher she fucked her.  
  
“Cum in front of your daughter,” Mia breathed.  
  
Alura thrashed about on the bed and came extremely hard. Three fingers, dancing up against her wet slit, punished Alura and made her shoot juices all over the bed.  
  
From the other end, Kara copied Mia’s motions, and buried into Felicity’s already tender ass. Both daughters worked away at the ass of the other woman’s mother. While fingering their pussies. Kara and Mia locked eyes and smiled, a promise to join together for one more round once the job had been finished.  
  
They rocked back and forth, the intensity only increasing the faster Kara drove her way into Mia and the more Mia rocked as well inside of her own mother’s ass. They were rocking and rolling back and forth and getting them closer.  
  
Alura exploded first, squirting all over the bed. Mia’s hand cupped Alura and rubbed her pussy until it flooded Mia’s hand. Mia grinned and pulled out all of the way to lick her juices up from Alura.  
  
Felicity marveled at just how deep Kara could go in her. Kara rocked Felicity’s body and sent her over the edge with so much pleasure it was almost stunning. She rocked back and kept smashing away at Felicity’s tight ass. The faster she went, the more Felicity just lost it completely.  
  
Both women came alongside of each other. Kara rode out Felicity’s orgasm in her ass and with her fingers. The moment Kara came up, her fingers were soaked.  
  
Kara and Mia pulled out and swapped juices with each other. The two naughty blonde daughters savored everything, faces screwed up in lust.  
  
Then, Mia and Kara met in the middle for some fine, fine, debauchery.  
 **The Plot Resumes in the Next Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40(5/22/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 40:**  
 ****  
 **  
**The eyes of Overgirl flashed open, waking the HYDRA leader up from her slumber. To say she was not happy to be in a pod, again, did not make her happy. The fact that Alexandra Danvers, even if it was not the one from her Earth stood in front of her agitated Overgirl greetly. She screamed out in agony and tried to break free from the pod but the energy field just erupted around her.  
  
“You should relax. You’ll only hurt yourself.”  
  
“No, you’re the one who is going to get hurt if you don’t let me go.”  
  
Overgirl’s frantic attempts to break free from the pod did little to help her. In fact, they only wore her out. Overgirl wondered what happened.  
  
Alex looked at her with sympathy. Overgirl did not believe it. It was a game. Just like all of the times her own sister pretended to care about Overgirl’s wellbeing, but it was all to lure Kara into a false sense of security. Because, Alexandra had a disgusting sense of entitlement, thinking she had deserved to lead. But, she would never be as good or perfect as Overgirl. Kara was put on this Earth to rule.  
  
“You were injured against Carnage,” Alex said. “Your body is not completely healed.”  
  
“I remember Carnage,” Overgirl said. “And she will pay. Everyone will pay. I bet it was my sister who sent that monster after me. I look at your face and I see you. And I will kill you once I get free.”  
  
“You’re angry.”  
  
The calm and collected tone Alex spoke to her in did not make Overgirl happy. In fact, it angered Overgirl a whole hell of a lot.  
  
“I WILL RIP THAT MONSTER APART!”  
  
Something told Alex that Overgirl was not speaking about Carnage. She had been curious, morbidly so, about what happened between the Earth-X versions of Kara and Alex. Hopefully, Alex could determine something before too long. Right now, she rubbed the side of her temple.  
  
Shuri walked behind Alex. Overgirl healed a lot although she had been madder than a nest of hornets.  
  
“She’s not very responsive, is she?” Shuri asked her.  
  
“Oh, she would rip my head off if she had the chance,” Alex said.  
  
“You do realize that keeping her as a prisoner forever is impractical?” Shuri asked.  
  
Alex nodded, realizing that. She wanted to help Kara, although it was not her Kara. And this Kara had been beyond angry at her Alex. Which complicated things a whole lot.

* * *

  
Grace became less of herself and more of this monster, this Carnage. Because, if there was nothing more she loved, it was Carnage. The rage she felt, losing her parents, losing uncle, and being lead on by Nora, it made her furious. Made her want to rip apart Nora. White Canary! Supergirl! Killer Frost! Anyone who got in her way, Grace would tear them apart. She would bathe them in their blood.  
  
“You look lost.”  
  
Carnage whipped around. Fresh meat. Her raw, blood-thirst and anger turned her direction towards the figure.  
  
“My name is Killmonger,” the gentleman said.  
  
“Nice name,” Carnage said. “Pity you’ve picked the wrong person to walk up to.”  
  
“I’m afraid you don’t understand, my dear,” Killmonger said. “I rule this land. And you are the perfect weapon to support me. You should come with me, if you want to live.”  
  
Carnage broke out into insidious laughter. This Killmonger really was leading her on. She should come with him, if she wanted to win? That was rich and Killmonger had almost distracted Carnage from her bloodlust by giving the gift of laughter.  
  
“You picked a huge mistake,” Carnage said.  
  
She moved forward to take down Killmonger only to be bombarded with a sonic energy. Grace’s pained face appeared within the symbiote during the next few minutes. The terrors of her life flashed before her as three figures moved forward in the shadow.  
  
“Thank you for your assistance, Madame Masque, and you as well, Klaw.”  
  
Klaw’s sonic cannon bombarded Carnage to her knees while a woman put a collar on Carnage and created a minor field around her. This forced the symbiote to retract into one spot on Grace’s body and showcase her blood shot eyes and face which had been contorted in rage.  
  
“What have you done?”  
  
“You’re still bonded,” the woman, Madame Masque, stated. “But, you will not be able to utilize your other, to harm us or to break free.”  
  
Grace realized the symbiote also trapped her uncle’s old dagger inside of it, forcing her not to be able to use it. Normally, she would not necessarily need the dagger, only she found it hard to fight free either way.  
  
“Or utilize your other abilities as Cicada.”  
  
The rage would build and build until Killmonger would release Carnage as the ultimate weapon on his adversaries.

* * *

  
Alex went hand to hand with Sara in the gym, right next to the lab. Zari and Nora hung around watching while Lena, Caitlin, and Shuri worked in the lab.  
  
“It’s done,” Shuri said. “The means to negate Carnage.”  
  
Alex smiled. Good to hear it. And she knew the symbiote would appreciate it as well. Hand to hand with Sara required Alex’s full focus. She tried not to use the symbiote. Sara jumped over one of the attack and swept Alex down. Alex caught Sara’s arm and pinned her down onto the ground.  
  
The two women remained frozen in time when an alarm started to blare.  
  
“What’s that?” Zari asked.  
  
Zari rushed over to the computer and started to punch up the security field.  
  
“Someone is trying to breach the outer parameter,” Shuri said. “And one of the fields holding up New Wakanda’s security has a power leak.”  
  
“So, wait, they can get in?” Sara asked. “Because, I thought no one could get it.”  
  
“Well, never is a very difficult thing to achieve,” Shuri responded. “But, yes, they are trying to break through. And I deduce they will break through, unless we have….Killmonger.”  
  
The words Shuri spoke.  
  
“I’m circling the drones, to buy us some time to coordinate our defenses,” Shuri said.  
  
“Blockbuster, Mammoth,” Nora commented. “Those are two heavy hitters.”  
  
“And that’s not all,” Zari said. “Look who he has with him.”  
  
Carnage ripped through two of the drones on the security field. Nora’s blood ran cold and Alex took the chemical which would cleanse the Carnage symbiote of it’s corruption, or at least that’s what Lena, Caitlin, and Shuri intended for it to do. They had one shot.  
  
“We’re going to give the defenses some teeth,” Shuri said. “Ms. Luthor, do you think that you could coordinate the outer defenses from here?”  
  
“It would be an honor,” Lena said.  
  
Shuri picked up a large spear made of vibranium that looked like it could cause some real damage. She pointed out to Zari, Sara, Alex, and Nora.  
  
“The four of you are with me,” Shuri said. “This might be our only opportunity to stop Killmonger.”  
  
“And Carnage,” Nora said. “Is there any hope?”  
  
“The chemical will negate the symbiote’s toxic properties,” Shuri said. “The only problem is for the host.”  
  
Poison Ivy walked out of the room. Carnage slicing through several vines on the ground showed the group what triggered Ivy and they had to move out now.  
  
Lena sat herself in front of the computer and watched. Another cycle of drones circled down. The generators holding up the fields read as being at seventy-five percent capacity, which obviously gave Shuri a cause for concern.

* * *

  
Killmonger stood outside, a big smile plastered upon his face. In a matter of minutes, New Wakanda would be his. Carnage was already in the palm of his hands.  
  
“Killmonger!”  
  
Shuri appeared in front of Killmonger.  
  
“Your brother could not stop me, what hope do you have of doing so?”  
  
“You have a skewed interpretation of reality,” Shuri said. “The people behind this wall are under my protection. And you will be taught a lesson.”  
  
Killmonger motioned for his two enforces, Blockbuster and Mammoth to charge in. Shuri tripped up Blockbuster and sent him flying with an electrified charge underneath his feet. Mammoth swung his fists back and forth and pounded away at Shuri.  
  
Shuri took one hit to get Mammoth in position. He punched a disc which released a net that wrapped around his hulking body. Shuri kicked Mammoth hard down onto the ground and curb stomped the monster down onto the ground. As per usual, Killmonger had been there.  
  
Some of Killmonger’s forces charged. Zari sent them flying with a gust of wind.  
  
“Alright there, luv?” Klaw asked.  
  
The sonic blast caused Sara to drop to her knees. Pain had been something Sara had been played in. She managed to release the sonic device she held to blast back. The vibranium powered sonic cannon reflected Sara’s best attacks until the point where a super fast blur caught Klaw from behind.  
  
Klaw’s power arm had been sliced off by a super fast punch by XS! Sara kicked him in the back of the head to send him crashing down to the ground.  
  
“NORA!”  
  
Carnage broke free of her conditioning, impaling two of Killmonger’s men in the process, and diving at XS who dodged the razor sharp daggers coming from Carnage. The power of Cicada broke free as well and sent Nora flying down to the ground, her legs clipped out from underneath her.  
  
A figure came down from the sky and hit Carnage hard, sending her. XS looked up, with the figure extending a hand.  
  
“No way!” Nora breathed out.  
  
She looked up to see Power Girl. The more mature version of Kara from an alternate Earth. And she was not alone. Batwoman appeared, along with Arsenal, and Jesse Quick, who made quick work of the AIM soldiers.  
  
Amaya dropped down between Zari and Sara.  
  
“Amaya?” Sara asked.  
  
“Yes, Captain?” Amaya asked.  
  
“Good to have you back,” Sara said. “So, let’s do this?”  
  
The three made quick work of Killmonger’s men along with the rest of the JSA.  
  
Killmonger and Shuri went toe to toe with each other, the swiping at each other. Shuri dodged the attack from Killmonger, who did a back flip off of the cliff and landed on a Sky Platform which they stole from AIM. Klaw and Madam Masque along with a few of Killmonger’s men who had not been taken out.  
  
“Another time, Princess,” Killmonger said. “Wakanda will be mine!”  
  
A missile had been sent at the group as a parting gift which sent them to scattering in every single direction.  
  
“There will be,” Shuri said. “You won’t get away that easily.”  
  
Unfortunately, Carnage had been taken completely off of her chain and went completely metal with rage!

* * *

  
Alex dodged the attacks from Carnage. This time, Carnage was going to rip her apart. The dagger went at Alex, but out of the blur, Shuri knocked it out of her hand.  
  
“Do you think that I need the dagger?” Carnage asked. “I WILL SPILL YOUR ROYAL BLOOD!”  
  
“You understand very little and presume too much,” Shuri said. “And your one track mind has left you open.”  
  
Nora flash-timed the entire scene around them. Slowly, Carnage turned her head only for Nora to stab the symbiote with the antidote. It wilted and Grace screamed in agony. The moment she had been released, Grace slammed to the ground, her head thumping.  
  
A vine erupted from the ground and the flower opened up to spurt Grace with a pink dust which knocked her out. Sinking behind her, Poison Ivy ensnared Grace in a vine to make sure she was not able to escape before they got the woman back in the palace.  
  
“So, that’s going to have side effects, right?” Alex asked.  
  
“She’ll focus on other things than rage than rage,” Poison Ivy commented.  
  
Alex just smiled. Well things were going to get a bit interesting. They all turned to the members of the JSA.  
  
“We have much to talk about,” Shuri said. “My palace is open for you.”  
  
“We do,” Batwoman agreed. “Lead the way.”  
  
“As soon as I repair the power cell, I’ll be off.”  
 **The Shameless Smut Returns In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(41 and 42) on May 29th, 2020.**


	41. Chapter 41(5/29/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 41.**   
****

* * *

**  
**A small bit of rage and confusion spread through the body of Grace Gibbons the moment she woke up from her slumber. Alex decided to stall that particular feeling by grabbing Grace and slamming her down onto the table before kissing the hell out of the woman.  
  
At first, Grace found herself confused. Emotions other than rage, anger, and hurt, those were emotions which Grace were not used to. The deeper the kiss went, the more she enjoyed it. The more she enjoyed Alex’s soft lips pressing up against hers and feeling really good about herself. Grace breathed in hard and Alex nibbled on the side of her mouth before pulling all the way out.  
  
The Carnage Symbiote did not function as it should. In fact it retracted and left Grace’s body completely bare. Alex ran her hands down Grace’s breasts and moved towards her crotch.  
  
“This feels better than wanting to kill everyone, doesn’t it?”  
  
As much as Grace longed to argue with Alex on this one, she could not. The two fingers, followed by a third finger dipping down into her body made Grace feel. Her nipples hardened and Alex swooped down to suck them. Grace’s eyes watered, intense pleasure just blasting through her body.  
  
“Yes,” Grace mewled out. “YES!”  
  
A smile came onto the face of Alex as she managed to make this woman succumb to her own lust. Two fingers became three as Alex slid deep into Grace’s canal and finger banged the hell out of this woman. Grace, biting down on her lip, looked up at Alex who thrust a little bit deeper inside of the woman. She brought new waves of pleasure into this woman.  
  
Pleasure which had been released into a very intense orgasm. Alex pulled the fingers out, one by one and licked them clean, right in front of Grace. Grace squirmed and Alex brushed her hand all over Grace’s crotch before dipping down between her legs and repeating the process.  
  
Over and over again, the process repeated. Grace tried to jump up to mount Alex. Alex forced her back down and continued the teasing until the lust flowed through the young woman’s body.  
  
A small part of her reconciled with the fact she was an anomaly. Something which did not belong. Yet, Alex made her feel good and made her feel excited. Those fingers danced around and shoved all the way down into Grace. Her hips thrust up to meet Alex’s hand and release a flood of juices all over him.  
  
“Mmmmph!”  
  
The sounds of Alex slurping the juices off of those finger set Grace off. Grace swiped a finger up against her nipple and let out a sharp moan as she touched herself a little bit more. Grace flexed her fingers against her breast and released her nipple, moaning and squeezing on it.  
  
Then Alex spread Grace’s legs. The point of her cock edged into Grace. Grace wrapped her legs around Alex and stared her dead on in the eye. Oh boy, she wanted this, desired this, and quite frankly needed this. Alex lined up for her body and one final thrust brought her inside.  
  
Grace saw stars instantly when Alex drove into her body. Alex reached up to cup her face and Grace met Alex halfway with a fiery and aggressive kiss. The two women exchanged juices when they moved in.  
  
“Just relax, and enjoy.”  
  
Resolving to do just that, Grace arched back and enjoyed what Alex did to her, one hundred percent of the way. Alex pressed Grace down and spiked inside of her body, filling her up. Grace’s insides turned to jelly and liquids just pulsed out of it.  
  
Turning Grace’s rage into other emotions had been a good idea in Alex’s opinions. Grace’s legs wrapped around Alex and Alex pumped into the woman. The two symbiote wearers, who could not be more opposite, shared this moment and Alex pumped a little bit deeper into Grace.  
  
Grace moaned aggressively in Alex’s ears. Alex made her cum and Grace could hardly hold herself back from just letting it all out. Her juices, exploding all over the place, made Grace see stars. Grace pressed her fingers against Alex and pulled her down onto her.  
  
“Touch me,” Grace breathed. “I’m yours.”  
  
Alex positioned Grace so she could sit and ride Alex. The beautiful blonde bit down on her lip and bounced up and down on Alex. The tightness of her core wrapped around Alex and released years of pent up frustration all in the form of an intense orgasm.  
  
No matter how long Alex lived, she was not going to get the look of Grace’s face out of her head. Screwed up with pleasure. Biting down so sexily on her lip and showing just how much energy she had, bouncing up and down as hard as she could.  
  
Grace rocked herself up and down on Alex and speared the woman down into the depths of her body. Her insides felt like they were on fire and the only thing which could quench the flames is being as fucked as hard and vigorously as possible. Fortunately for Grace, Alex had been there every step of the way.  
  
Another orgasm hit Grace and made her see stars. Alex bent her body back and kissed her legs, breasts, and then cupped Grace’s ass hard. Every bit of Grace had been worshipped very intensely. The hot energy cascaded through her body with Grace squeezing and releasing Alex until a flood came down her.  
  
“It’s my turn,” Alex breathed in Grace’s ear.  
  
Grace nodded and let Alex pushed inside of her. She anticipated the orgasm and one stolen look at Alex told Grace that Alex anticipated it just as much. The two met each other, thrusting back and forth at each other until finally Alex let herself loose.  
  
Alex’s tendrils went wild and hit Grace. Her suit was out of commission, only laid dormant on her body. Which Grace thought might be for the best. These powers sent Grace completely over the edge and made her cry out while cumming all over Alex.  
  
The two raced to the end. Grace falling onto Alex and breathing onto her heaving chest. Which Grace started to slowly suck.  
  
“Calm down, we’re just getting started.”

* * *

  
“You do know how to welcome me back.”  
  
Sara’s warm lips pressed to the back of Amaya’s neck while cupping her breasts. Zari, in the meantime, trailed some light kisses down the front of Amaya.  
  
“It’s good to have you back,” Zari said.  
  
The obvious response about how it was good to be back faded into nothing when Amaya just reared back and enjoyed Zari’s tongue sliding into her body. Sara’s skilled hands just made it unfair and made Amaya just breath in. She thought, perhaps foolishly, that this would be the end of her mad adventures through time.  
  
Needless to say, fate, or rather the Beyonder, had other plans.  
  
“And I’ve missed your tongue,” Sara said.  
  
That not so subtle hint, caused Amaya to pull Sara over and start licking away at her pussy. The Captain’s sweet pussy made Amaya just flood with pleasure and she was not the only thing which had been flooding. Sara’s sweet pussy, very enjoyable in so many ways, threatened to saturate the inside of Amaya’s mouth. She pushed in and sucked on her just as much as Zari did.  
  
Zari went down on Amaya, with practiced ease. It had been a long time since the three of them had been together like this, so it was good to be with a familiar friend. Amaya’s soft warm lips spread and Zari slid all the way down inside of her pussy.  
  
“Fuck,” Sara breathed. “I forgot this. I’ll never again.”  
  
She came all over Amaya’s pretty face and Sara pulled back. Amaya did the same to Zari and the two came up to meet each other with a kiss. The two Legends made out with each other, one from the future, one from the past, and Sara decided this triumvirate had been made to last.  
  
With a swipe of their pussies, Sara pushed them down and began to finger the hell out of both Amaya and Zari. The two women locked their eyes forward and thrust their pussies up to meet Sara’s skilled and amazing fingers. They worked inside, vigorously slamming into their tight cores.  
  
“Cum for me,” Sara pleaded of them.  
  
Both Amaya and Zari complied, cumming all over Sara’s hands. Sara pulled out and licked the fingers clean.  
  
Suddenly, the two gorgeous women grabbed their Captain and sandwiched her body in between them. They kissed away at Sara’s neck and ran a finger down her. Amaya cupped Sara’s ass and Zari did the same to Sara’s inner thigh, stroking and rubbing on it.  
  
“She’s so wet,” Zari breathed. “I can’t wait to fuck her.”  
  
“I call dibs on her ass.”  
  
“Yes, Amaya should, given this is her homecoming.”  
  
Amaya shoved her tongue into Sara’s ass and the heated licking made Sara whip her head back. She moaned, mewling like a bitch in heat, and Amaya had a sixth sense of one of those. She fondled Sara’s clit and stroked it very hard before pulling all the way into her.  
  
With Amaya’s strong arms wrapped around Sara, her totem flashed to life and created a cock. Exactly of what, Sara did not know, but it edged against her asshole and made her wet.  
  
Zari dropped down to catch Sara’s juices with her tongue while Amaya rammed herself into Sara’s ass. The former League of Assassins member moaned as Amaya took full control of her ass, pushing all the way into her and then pulling out to ride the hell out of her.  
  
“Damn, Amaya!” Sara cried out.  
  
Amaya just smiled and pushed all the way into their Captain’s juicy ass. While Zari claimed a strap on and pushed it against Sara’s wet pussy as well and sandwiched her perfect body in between them.  
  
Zari smiled and swooped down to suck on Sara’s breasts. She made several loud and hot sounds with Sara pumping her hips up and down and rocking against Zari when she shoved all the way inside of her. Zari knew precisely all of the buttons to push.  
  
Sara thought she would black out from the pleasure of being double stuffed by these two gorgeous women. They put Sara through the pace and took both of her holes like it was their job. Sara’s toes curled up in pleasure and Zari leaned down to grab her leg and suck said toes.  
  
“You kinky, kinky, bitch!”  
  
Zari, just moaned. Guilty as charged with a mouth full of Sara’s toes. Yet, her feet demanded to be worshipped and sucked just as much as Sara’s pussy demanded to be fucked. So she obliged and rocked Sara’s all the way while taking turns to lavish her legs.  
  
Amaya thought it had been too long since she had the thrill of riding Sara’s ass. Clapping her firm cheeks, Amaya could feel her entire body size up and heat up. This endless ride, this endless pleasure.  
  
“Captain Lance, I believe you should cum.”  
  
“Mmm, I’m already right ahead of you,” Sara breathed.  
  
The squirting of her juices coated Zari’s toy when she rocked inside of Sara. Sara mewled, content at both of her holes being stuffed by these two fine, fine women. Zari and Amaya cupped her chest and ass as well and put Sara through the paces until she almost collapsed in a fit of endless pleasure.  
  
“Stay with us,” Amaya said.  
  
Amaya sucked on Sara’s neck and let her lose it in pleasure. The more Amaya pushed into Sara’s ass, the better this felt. Amaya slapped her thighs all the way down onto Sara from behind and rocked her body so intensely, making her just cry out in pleasure.  
  
Zari, Amaya, and Sara all came at the same time, Sara harder then both of them due to the overstimulation. Zari and Amaya leaned in to suck and lick Sara’s neck and make her just almost collapse from the overstimulation of pleasure which erupted through her body.  
  
“Perfect,” Zari said while popping her lips over Sara’s neck. “You’re a real snack.”  
  
“Glad to see you approve,” a panting Sara replied when she almost collapsed down in a fit of pleasure.  
  
Zari ground her hand against Sara’s body and the two decided to give Sara a little break. Zari bent over and Amaya, after licking Zari’s asshole nice and good, buried her cock into the ass of Zari from behind.  
  
“We should have done this more often!” Zari yelled.  
  
“Making up for lost time now.”  
  
Zari could not disagree. The faster Amaya rocked into her body, fingers also stimulating her pleasure centers, the more she enjoyed this. Zari ground her fingers against the bed and could feel something, something build inside of her. Something about ready to bombard her loins with pleasure.  
  
“Fuck,” Zari breathed. “You really hit all of the right spots.”  
  
“More than you could ever know,” Amaya said. ‘It feels so good to have you cum for me like this. I’m going to keep doing this until you explode.”  
  
Zari already had been halfway there, exploding. Sara sat up on the bed, smiling and she crawled over and grabbed Zari’s face before kissing her on the lips while Amaya pumped into her from behind. The roller coaster of emotions of Zari’s mind raced to the end.  
  
Things heated up just a little bit more when Amaya positioned Zari so Sara could finger her pussy. Zari’s mind rocked back and she returned the favor by fucking Sara with her fingers as well. The three women raced to the edge and their minds just danced with pleasure.  
  
Zari’s mind exploded and she came harder. It took a while before Zari crashed down to earth. Sara and Amaya joined her seconds later. Both satisfied as Zari was, by the smiles on their faces.  
  
Amaya enjoyed this homecoming. Cumming alongside of Sara and Zari, the juices flowed and the three women fell into a sticky pile. Sara landed on either side of the pile and took turns kissing her two team mates.  
  
It took a couple of moments for them to catch their breaths to join each other one more time. And they would keep joining each other, until they got all of the reunion out of their systems.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42(5/29/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 42:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The moment Nora entered the room, Grace jumped her. Alex already slipped out and Nora, wells he could not help and feel a little bit intimidated at Grace when she roamed a little bit closer towards her. The last time they had been together, they were not too friendly with each other.  
  
Grace lustfully kissed Nora and Nora’s body just reacted quite well to Grace’s touch. The suit came back to life and shredded Nora’s clothes off and caused them to fall to the ground. Nora’s beautiful body had been revealed and Grace practically molested her.  
  
“So, we’re good now,” Grace responded. “For the record, I always thought you were hot. But, you just pissed me off for being such a….I don’t even know the word to describe you.”  
  
The casual way that Grace grabbed Nora’s breasts set her mind aflame with endless pleasure. Grace most certainly knew all of the right buttons to hammer and get Nora really going. Her fingers edged down between Nora’s legs and stroked her vigorously to make her drip all over the place.  
  
“Yeah, you’re not half bad, right now at least.”  
  
“Well, I’m more than half bad, but that’s just because of my life,” Grace said. “Time to make a few changes. Starting with this.”  
  
The squirming speedster made Grace smile upon a very intense kiss the two of them shared. Grace ran her hand down the back of Nora’s head and kissed her deeper and more intensely than ever before. Nora pressed against the wall and breathed in and breathed out heavily. She most certainly lost all sense of herself.  
  
With a swift movement, Grace encouraged Nora to drop to her knees. Nora did so and caught a wiff of Grace’s pussy. Almost like the forbidden fruit, it compelled Nora to take a taste of it. She dove in, tongue first and began to lick away at Grace, loudly popping her tongue against Grace’s warm pussy.  
  
“Perfect,” Grace moaned. “I might have to keep you as a pet. Such a good girl.”  
  
The slight massaging of Nora’s head made her feel good. But, surely Grace had to be joking, right? The sweet, sweet pussy made Nora just feel hot in pleasure. Grace tightened her legs around Nora and the fact Grace slowly squeezed the air out of Nora with her legs made things feel so good.  
  
Nora shifted her tongue back and forth and things grew even hotter. The juices flooded all over her and Nora sucked them up.  
  
Grace yanked Nora up to her feet and slammed the speedster into the wall. The two entered a very passionate makeout session with Grace’s hands all over the place. Nora folded underneath Grace’s touch immediately. The symbiote creating a huge, throbbing blood-red cock which pulsed angrily.  
  
“You need to get laid too,” Grace murmured. “I think this is good for both of us.”  
  
The symbiote slammed into Nora and stretched her out. Grace’s naked body pressed up against Nora’s while she thrusted away. Nora moaned and Grace hit all of the right buttons while inside of her. Their lips melded together in the most passionate and most vigorous kiss possible.  
  
“Good for both of us,” Nora breathed hotly. “I’m going to enjoy fucking your brains out. Wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
That just made Nora’s eyes water with pleasure. Grace squeezed her ass and pulled Nora all the way into her with multiple deep thrusts.  
  
Nipples, rich and dark in color, and likely in flavor, beckoned for Grace. Grace put said nipple between her fingers and squeezed it before going down and sucking on it. Nora’s entire body just rocked back and forth from Grace sliding all the way inside of her. Grace’s hot body slapped down onto Nora and stretched her out completely.  
  
“Please, keep it up!” Nora said.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to stop fucking you. I won’t be done with this pussy anytime soon.”  
  
Nora rocked her head back and moaned. Grace kissed and sucked on Nora’s neck for the next several minutes to drive the speedster completely mad with lust. She thrust all the way inside and made marks all over Nora. Back to Nora’s breasts and they were so suckable that Grace could bury in them all day and enjoy the show.  
  
“GRACE!” Nora moaned.  
  
The liquids pooled over Grace’s crotch which she rubbed against Nora. Having Nora scream her name in such lust, it felt right.  
  
Grace sped up and fucked the hell out of the tight speedster. She pulled out and turned Nora around. Grace grabbed onto Nora’s butt and squeezed it. Curves for days and Grace just had to touch them all over. Grace pulled onto Nora’s hair and thrust all the way inside of her tight ass from behind.  
  
“YES!”  
  
A loud clap against Nora’s ass continued to echo throughout the room. Every time Grace squeezed Nora’s rear, it just sent pulses through her body. Grace nibbled on Nora’s neck and pushed inside of her. They raced each other and got closer to cumming.  
  
Nora burst first and spilled her juices all over the place. Grace pumped her hips back and forth as fast as possible to stuff Nora’s tight pussy from behind. The inflamed lust the woman showed only spurred Grace on. Grace ran her hands over Nora’s body.  
  
Thoughts of passing out visited Nora. Grace’s forceful presence kept her awake. One thing had been for certain. Grace owned Nora’s body, every last bit of it. She thrust all the way inside and rode the hell out of Nora to get her insides just flowing mightily. It took a couple more thrusts before Nora just finally burst and turned into a flood all over Grace when she pumped all the way inside of her.  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
Grace finished riding the hell out of Nora and came along with her. She held Nora up with the symbiote, like a puppet on a string. Only this little puppet was being fucked and had her holes stuffed. Tentacles wrapped around Nora’s throat and stuffed her mouth, choking her to near unconsciousness.  
  
Easing up sounded like a good idea. After all, Grace had not been too fond of necrophilia. Not one of her kinks after all.  
  
Nora blacked out and Grace pulled back with a smile on her face.  
  
“Always wanted to fuck you into a coma,” Grace said. “And I can’t wait for you to wake up with my cock in your pretty little mouth.”

* * *

  
It had been blindingly rare how a woman got the drop on Alex. Yet, Amaya did and she pounced Alex, pushing her through an open door and slamming her down on the bed.  
  
“Sara highly recommended you, and I must say, I have to get a piece,” Amaya said. “I don’t know what’s come over me. This totem, makes me feel like I’m in mating season or something.”  
  
“There’s something in the air which causes us all to be very horny,” Alex breathed. “I’m guessing your totem is reacting stronger than most other things.”  
  
Amaya smashed her lips down onto Alex’s with a bruising fury to stifle the conversation for now. Their crotches rubbed together and Alex soaked in the heat which Amaya gave off. Amaya’s mouth covered Alex’s with this amazing kiss as Amaya used her entire body to worship Alex. The suit retracted and left Alex’s body completely bare to all of the elements.  
  
Like a snake, Amaya slithered down Alex’s body and covered her with a multitude of hot kisses. Each of them just sparked something deep inside of her body. The depths which Amaya’s tongue sank made Alex buck her hips up and meet Amaya’s tongue with a feverish swipe and make her moan very intensely.  
  
“You know all of the right spots!” Alex breathed. “Know exactly what you’re doing!”  
  
Amaya slurped on Alex’s womanhood and made her buck up and down off of the bed. The rate which Alex pushed into Amaya’s face had been intense, with the heat just building up over her body over time. Amaya knew precisely how to hit all of these right buttons. She needed to slam that trigger deep inside of Alex and make her cum.  
  
After Alex spurted, Amaya came down. Alex turned around on the bed and Amaya rubbed her pussy before slapping Alex’s ass. The totem spurred to life and Amaya mounted Alex from behind like an animal ready to breed. Amaya grabbed ahold of Alex and slammed all the way into her.  
  
The cock which the totem created was not entirely human. And yet, it was a part of Amaya as well. Alex clutched onto the bed so tightly the faster it slid all the way into her body from behind. The deep and heavy fucking brought Amaya into Alex into her.  
  
“Your pussy feels so good,” Amaya said. “So tight!”  
  
Amaya never would have laid with another woman until Sara opened up her eyes and broadened her mind. Of course, back in Amaya’s time period, it was very, very, very, very taboo. Yet, the things which were the most forbidden seemed also to be the most enticing in some ways. And Amaya slapped down onto Alex’s ass while rocking into her and making Alex cum completely.  
  
A primal growl happened and Amaya could feel a tightening feeling inside of her. The orgasm raced closer and unless she missed her guess, it would soon be time to release one into Alex. She grabbed the hips of the woman and rocked into her body before exploding.  
  
Both Alex and Amaya came at the same time. Alex almost collapsed, but held up to enjoy Amaya’s body pressing against and riding the hell out of her.  
  
Amaya rocked back, shoving her fingers up her cunt and diddling herself vigorously. The totem bearer performed these actions until Alex spun around, grabbed Amaya’s hand, and extracted it from her, sucking Amaya’s hot juices down with a lustful expression in her eyes.  
  
“Let me.”  
  
Spreading Amaya’s legs, Alex dove down. Amaya accepted the treat and Alex ate out Amaya quite vigorously. The stroking of Alex’s hair only encouraged her to go even deeper.  
  
Alex pulled up from Amaya with a face dripping in juices. Despite having a very vigorous session with each other just moments ago, they both wanted to go again. This time, Alex took charge and pinned Amaya down with the symbiote. Amaya breathed in deeply when Alex climbed on top and began to kiss her body.  
  
“You’re a goddess,” Alex praised. “You deserve to be worshipped.”  
  
Amaya appreciated what Alex was doing. Her entire body went haywire with the endless pleasure which Alex introduced into her. Intense strokes of Amaya’s tender womanhood brought her hips bucking up and Alex slid all the way into her body to make her cry out in lust.  
  
“Yes,” Amaya breathed. “YES!”  
  
The depths of the fingers inside of her body just made Amaya lose it completely. And it was more than the fingers. Those slimy tentacles rubbed all of the right places and Alex pushed down. She sucked Amaya’s breasts, making a hell of a racket as she pleasured the woman.  
  
“Have to fuck you, now,” Amaya plead with Alex said.  
  
Alex filled Amaya and pinned her down. The tentacles wrapped around her body and one slid underneath to tease Amaya’s nice ass. Amaya wiggled underneath Alex and looked pretty damn hot in the process. Alex pressed her lips all over Amaya’s neck and mouth to lavish her with kisses.  
  
Stars flashed against the back of Amaya’s eyes. The totem, even with its power, could not overwhelm Alex when she really got going. Amaya had her fun in dominating Alex a bit earlier. And now Alex would have her fun in stuffing Amaya’s pussy and riding the hell out of her.  
  
“Yes,” Amaya said. “Take me.”  
  
Alex already had been in the process of doing so. More pleasure sized up in Alex’s body and made her loins positively ache with need. She slammed into Amaya and rode the hell out of the gorgeous vixen, pressing their bodies down onto each other on the bed. Amaya’s mouth hung open for Alex to kiss vigorously as possible and release her lips. With a light slurp, Amaya rocked her body.  
  
The two raced each other towards the breaking point. Alex got closer. Not before Amaya would enjoy one last orgasm. Those legs wrapped around Alex encouraged her to go deeper. Alex stroked Amaya’s fine legs and sent her spiraling out of control.  
  
The two lovers came together. Alex pushed all the way inside of Amaya and spurted inside. Amaya returned with increased vigor and the juices had been absorbed by the symbiote. Alex pushed on deep and rode Amaya all the way to the end to their mutual orgasms.  
  
A dripping wet Alex leaned over Amaya. Casually playing with Amaya’s breasts resulted in quite a vocal reaction from the totem bearer.  
  
“Did I live up to your expectations?” Alex asked.  
  
Even in the aftermath, Amaya squirmed as Alex stroked her at all of the right places. Not for too long, but long enough to make Amaya crave more.  
  
“And then some.”  
  
Amaya sought out Alex’s sweet lips for another kiss. This sparked the fire where both women indulged each other a little bit more.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(43 and 44) on June 5th, 2020.**


	43. Chapter 43(6/5/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 43:**

* * *

  
Nora moaned out loud from Mia cupping her breasts from behind and spanking her ass. Grace dropped to her knees and licked Nora’s pussy as it overflowed, thus adding some fun to the occasion. The speedster enjoyed the double team assault of both tongues working into her mouth and pussy respectfully.  
  
Oh, yes, Mia enjoyed this as well. She pulled away from Nora and allowed her to sink onto the bed. Once Mia climbed down and spread Grace’s legs from behind, it allowed her to rub the sweet pussy of the unhinged blonde woman. It dripped with desire and Mia drove her fingers into her.  
  
“You really did need to get laid.”  
  
Grace’s only response was to go down on Nora while Mia went down on her. Mia’s tongue, skilled and very flexible, wiggled around on the inside of her pussy and edged her to the point of pleasure and beyond. Oh yes, this felt very good and Grace almost exploded in enjoyment every time Mia drove into her.  
  
A loud slurp followed with Mia sucking up every last drop of juice from Grace. She pulled away and flipped Grace over onto the bed. She climbed of the woman and kissed Grace very aggressively on the lips. Grace returned in kind with a kiss of her own, her hand pushing up against the top of the head of Mia as they enjoyed each other’s mouths with the greatest intensity of their mouths just pushing together.  
  
“Yes,” Grace moaned out. “Take me.”  
  
Despite having the symbiote, Grace did not have any kind of control. No, Mia had been in control and she attacked Grace’s pussy with everything. The loud sucks echoed throughout the room as Mia went down to attack Grace’s breasts. Her nipples stood up in excitement and begged for all kinds of attention.  
  
“And here you go.”  
  
Christmas came early as Nora sped over and sank down on Grace’s face. It took only seconds for Grace to shove her tongue all the way inside of Nora and attack her insides, licking her juicy cunt out as good as possible. Nora closed her eyes and rocked up and down on Nora, feeling the tension of her tongue all the way inside of her.  
  
The silent cry for Nora to cum for her had been answered by Nora releasing a flood of juices all over her face. The second Nora jolted forward, Mia jumped onto Grace’s face and received her tongue all the way inside. She munched away, making the loudest and most aggressive sounds possible.  
  
Not to be outdone, Nora pressed her tongue against Grace’s pussy after crawling between her legs. She sucked it and Grace’s hungry moans when she devoured Mia’s peach could be heard.  
  
“A bit deeper!” Mia yelled. “I’m going to cover your face with cum.”  
  
Grace hammered away with her tongue, intending to make this true. Every time she slid deeper, Mia jolted up and down until the flood of cum rocketed out and hit Grace in the face.  
  
Now with Grace’s face covered with the cum of both Nora and Mia, the Speedster and the Archer knew what they had to do. They climbed on either side of Grace and cupped her face, kissing away at it. They sucked the warm juices off of the face and made her moan.  
  
“Ready for the next level,” Mia said.  
  
Grace spread Mia’s legs and went down on her again. While one of her wild tentacles burst out and slammed into the body of Nora at the end of the bed and caused her back to arch back.  
  
“Grace!” Nora screamed out.  
  
Oh, Grace knew what she knew it. And she realized why Alex enjoyed doing this so much. Bending other women at her whim with the symbiote. This felt like fun. This was a whole lot of fun in fact, pushing and ramming the symbiote all the way into Nora’s pussy and taking her warm juices out of it.  
  
The explosion sent Grace’s mind spiraling over the top. She kept riding away away at Nora and Nora’s tight cunt clutched away at her to release some juices.  
  
Never once taking her eyes away from Mia, Grace devoured the juices. The skilled and athletic woman demanded to be worshipped and damned if Grace did not succumb to those demands very easily. Mia put her hands on the back of the head of Grace and pushed her down a little bit over.  
  
“Closer,” Mia said. “Use that naughty little tongue and make me explode.”  
  
Oh, Grace succumbed to the lust burning through Mia’s body and did so, making her cum all over the place. Nora rocked her face and sent an explosion of juices all over her face. Both Mia and Nora, they were meant to be enjoyed.  
  
The symbiote wrapped itself around Mia when she got up and formed a dildo. This allowed Mia to push her way into Grace and pin her down onto the bed. Nora still had been gang-banged at the end of the bed. However, Mia had control of Grace. The two women noisily kissed each other before Mia drove all the way into Grace’s tight body from behind.  
  
“I’m your little slut!” Grace yelled bringing her fingers down.  
  
“Not so scary now,” Mia said. “Even your own suit. It recognizes me as your mistress. I own your cunt. And I’m not going to let it go.”  
  
No, no, no, Grace knew this and accepted Mia fully. The sounds of flesh slapping together grew louder, more vigorous and more needy. Her hips moved like a constant and never ending blur, hitting her in all of the right places and just making her spill everything all over the bed.  
  
“Yes,” Grace breathed out. “You own my cunt. You mastered it, mistress. Take me!”  
  
Grace’s voice, burning with need, spurred Mia on for more. Mia touched every inch of her body. Every part of Grace’s body resulted in a lightning rod of pleasure, which Mia could take advantage of. She touched, rocked and pleasured Grace every second of the way.  
  
“Cum for me,” Mia breathed on Grace’s neck. “Cum for me hard.”  
  
Finally, Grace exploded all over the place and allowed Grace to just lose it. Nora screamed at the end of the bed. Her body thrashed and squirmed with Grace spilling juices into her holes. The symbiote returned to its master but not before Grace came one more time.  
  
Mia surveyed the scene around her, a big smile on her face in the aftermath. She crawled over to Nora and kissed her body. Nora shuddered because of Mia’s actions on her.  
  
“Ready for more?” Mia asked.  
  
As if Nora had any choice other than to accept more. Mia owned Nora. Owned her completely and utterly, cupping her ass and pushing into her. Grace laid on the bed, dripping completely wet.  
  
Mia tasted the juices which Grace left behind on Nora. Not one to rush in, Mia took her time in thrilling Nora. At least that’s one person’s perspective. Driving Nora completely and utterly mad with pleasure would be a far better perspective if Mia had been perfectly honest with herself.  
  
The minute Nora’s holes had been perfectly pleasured, Mia drove on back in to fuck her.  
  
With Grace waiting in the wings for more, this one would be a long evening for the pair of them.

* * *

  
Shuri wanted a chance to respect the women who came before her. And Amaya Jiwe, lying on the bed in all of her glory, presented the perfect opportunity. She crawled over onto Amaya and the two African beauties made out with each other. Their hands exploring every inch of their dark skin.  
  
Zari laid at the edge of the bed and wondered how she could insert herself into this. The answer came in the best way possible when Amaya and Shuri jumped her and kissed her very aggressively. The attack on Zari’s lips, with both of the women taking turns rocked her body.  
  
No matter how much Zari squirmed away from the women, there was no escape from the pleasure both of them offered. Amaya leaned in and pulled away from Zari.  
  
“You’ve enjoyed her many times. But not quite like this, right.”  
  
Amaya nodded and cupped Zari’s breasts and gave them a squeeze. Zari rocked her head back and resembled a dog with her tongue hanging out. Just going for a leisurely afternoon drive. And speaking of which, Amaya maneuvered Zari’s body in the doggy style position and rocked into her, three fingers deep and edging her to an impressive and very juicy climax. She spilled all over the place.  
  
Shuri cupped Amaya’s face and sucked on her lower lip to make things very intense as well. The two African beauties exchanged a hot and steamy kiss while Zari received the fingering of a lifetime.  
  
“Mind if I?” Shuri asked if she broke the kiss.  
  
Amaya yanked her fingers out of Zari. So wet, and so dripping, and Shuri had to jump in, to properly taste them and lick them completely clean. Zari, held at bay from one grinding hand, found herself losing it more than completely from Amaya’s ministrations.  
  
Zari’s body, pinned between both Amaya and Shuri, received intense waves of worship. The two women learned all the ways to make Zari drip.  
  
“You two!” Zari moaned.  
  
Shuri turned away from Zari, very briefly. Her toes rubbed against Zari’s warm pussy while leaning down and munching on Amaya’s cunt. Amaya put her hands on the back of Shuri’s head and rocked back and forth. Her expression twisted into one of lust from what Shuri did.  
  
In some ways, Amaya had been an inspiration to Shuri. So it would be the perfect way to pay tribute to her and to enjoy the woman’s delicious, dripping pussy. She sucked it with increased vigor and got closer and closer to the breaking point.  
  
Amaya screamed and came all over Shuri’s face. The women of Wakanda knew how to eat a pussy, or at least Shuri did. Shuri hammered all of Amaya’s buttons very skillfully and raced her to the breaking point.  
  
Shuri came down and kissed Amaya’s body. While pulling her toes away from Zari. She turned and made sure Zari watched Shuri as she slowly licked the juices from her own toes. The visual of Shuri’s eyes bugging out fueled her.  
  
A swift beckoning brought Zari over. The two kissed each other and Amaya dipped onto the other side. They took turns kissing Amaya until Shuri, with all of the speed and fury of the Panther namesake of her family, drove them down onto the bed. He spread their legs.  
  
“You might be Legends. But today, you’re at my mercy.”  
  
Shuri and Amaya locked eyes and accepted this. Shuri pressed all the way into their tight pussies and rocked them with intense motions. Her fingers rocked back and forth and made them just cry out in pleasure the faster her hands had slammed all the way into them.  
  
“Take us!” Amaya moaned out. “Please!”  
  
“YES!” Zari moaned out. “Use your fingers on us. Finger-fuck us to our doom!”  
  
Shuri pumped their tight cunts up and down and let the juices flow completely free. One stolen glance at Amaya showed she had been riled up. The fury of the totem came to life and finally she broke free of Shuri. Shuri’s glee could barely be contained as Amaya pounced her, the full totem’s power unleashed and she slammed Shuri onto the bed before slamming herself all the way into Shuri.  
  
Shuri hit the bed hard and Amaya slammed into her body. The depths of the penetration could not be realized.  
  
“I’m going to fuck that royal cunt,” Amaya growled. “It’s so tight!”  
  
A wave of energy rippled through Zari. Whether or not Amaya realized it, she dominated Zari from afar with the same feeling of constant penetration. Her hips just rocked back and forth, almost copying Shuri’s motions. Zari found herself losing it all the way.  
  
“Unleash yourself!” Shuri yelled. “Don’t hold back.”  
  
Amaya grabbed Shuri’s breasts and squeezed them with an increased primal force. She came down and hit Shuri at all of the right points. Their thighs slapped together, loudly and more aggressively than before. The faster Amaya pushed into Shuri, the more Shuri pushed back. The more Shuri tightened around Amaya and let herself just loose. She came all over the place.  
  
Not done yet, Amaya rode the hell out of Shuri, and Zari as well by the looks of her eyes. The fury in Amaya’s eyes increased the faster she drove down into her body.  
  
“YES!” Shuri cried out. “CLOSER!”  
  
The two met each other, with a flurry of thrusts. They edged back and forth to each other.  
  
Zari meanwhile found the magical energy just overwhelming her. Whatever primal force Amaya tapped into was insane and it brought her intense waves of pleasure. Zari exploded all over the bed.  
  
Shuri went off next, her insides exploding from all of the riding Amaya did on her. Amaya did not relent, even if Shuri’s breathing had become a bit shallow. This sparked a second wind deep within Shuri as she grabbed Amaya hard and continued to fuck back against her. Their bodies meeting together.  
  
Amaya turned into a blur and slammed into Shuri. She rode her faster and faster into the bed. The primal desire to finish Shuri off and make her cum over the place reached a breaking point. All Amaya had to do was let herself loose and she would have Shuri.  
  
“YES!” Amaya cried out.  
  
Shuri agreed. This was so good, so impressive. She tightened around Amaya and let one more orgasm just flow free through her body.  
  
The three women came in the most intense way possible. Zari squirted up into the air, Shuri coated Amaya’s thighs, and Amaya buried stream after stream of juices. The power swelling through the room brought the most intense feelings through all three of these beautiful women.  
  
They collapsed on the bed. Even Amaya had been burned out from that fact.  
  
“Wow, that was...different,” Zari said.  
  
“I’m sorry if I hurt either of you,” Amaya said.  
  
“A little pain isn’t a barrier for a lot of pleasure,” Shuri said.  
  
Shuri’s reassuring kiss sparked something else in Amaya. Just something about those sweet and succulent lips drove Amaya beyond mad and made her want more.  
  
Round two, Amaya summarized.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44(6/5/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 44:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Mia departed from the bedroom. Pamela Isley, the gorgeous, seductive, and quite deadly, Poison Ivy, slid into the room and climbed on top of them.  
  
“I may have overdosed you in my pheromones,” Ivy lightly commented to Grace. “It was the only way I could get you to relax.”  
  
“I was out of control,” Grace said.  
  
Ivy smiled and climbed on top of them. Those lips were so kissable, and so deadly. Thankfully, Grace and Nora had been rendered immune towards their poisonous effects, although far from their seductive effects. Ivy pressed them over Grace and kissed her very aggressive.  
  
The redhead really could kiss and drive a woman completely insane. Grace let out her moans, enjoying the pleasure. Enjoying everything that Ivy had to offer. And Nora yelped when the plant vines and the tendrils of Grace’s symbiote edged up her body.  
  
Here she went again, Nora West-Allen found herself just squirming all over the place and having her holes being rocked from the two women who were in the process of tongue-wrestling with each other. Their mouths just edged completely over the top and enjoyed each other.  
  
“You’re delicious,” Ivy said. “You’re a keeper.”  
  
Grace rolled over, and Ivy traced patterns over her body. Multiple kisses stunned Grace and made her eyes flutter shut from what Ivy was doing to her. Things were about ready to get hot, so hot it almost hurt. Ivy sucked on Grace’s neck and let her just go over the top with pleasure.  
  
“And if you were out of control before, now what?”  
  
Oh, Grace would love to lose control at Ivy. Ivy created a modified strap on with her plant vines. Guess she went organic in a way. Sliding the plant vine dildo into Grace’s wet pussy and driving into her. She pushed all the way in and cupped Grace’s breasts to make her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Yes,” Grace murmured. “Keep it up. Don’t stop. Don’t hold back.”  
  
Ivy sucked on Grace’s neck and made her just squirm all over the bed with each touch on her. It was getting hotter and more aggressive the faster Ivy drove herself into Grace from behind. She rocked back and forth and pounded Grace in her pussy.  
  
Nora vibrated ever so slightly on the bed. Her body, exploding with pleasure, cascaded over the top. Ivy just smiled and pulled Nora closer to her. Nora had been trapped and unable to escape Ivy’s grip. This felt exciting and Ivy ran her hand up Nora’s leg and stroked her.  
  
“You want me to touch you, don’t you?”  
  
The intensity screaming through her body to be touched made Nora’s nipples painfully hard. Ivy’s fingers lingering at the edge of her entrance pumped some heat through her. Ivy edged closer and closer and Nora tried to push her hips forward. Ivy pulled back and licked her fingers which drove Nora completely nuts.  
  
A nice little tease and Grace did so as well while Ivy pumped into her from behind. The plant-wielding goddess hit all of the right points and sent Grace completely over the edge. She spilled her juices all over the place and brought Grace to her edge before sending her flying over the top.  
  
Grace almost lost control once more, but in a good way. She collapsed down onto the bed in a flood of juices. Mouth just close to Nora’s pussy.  
  
The naughty speedster took Grace’s face and buried it deep into her pussy. Grace sprang back to life and lapped up the juices from Nora. She sucked, kissed and pleasured.  
  
“I bet you’d like a taste of my pussy,” Ivy breathed. “Go ahead, little one. Suck it down.”  
  
Nora dove into Ivy and sucked the pussy juices. Tasted like maple syrup and it was a taste which Nora could not get enough of. She edged in ,a bit closer, and moved her tongue all about. Nora pushed her hands against the back of Ivy’s head and rocked her back and forth.  
  
“Yes, that’s perfect!” Ivy cried out. “Use your tongue. Use it and make it count!”  
  
The louder Nora kissed and sucked on her pussy, the hotter the juices flowed. She had Ivy spurting in no time and pulled out, face dripping wet.  
  
Both Ivy and Grace climbed on either side of Nora and kissed her body. Their hands moved over Nora’s ass and breasts and squeezed them very hard. Nora let out a heavenly cry as the two women lewdly played with her body and intensified her feelings of completely lust.  
  
“You’re so wet,” Ivy managed while wiggling her finger inside. “You can’t help, and lose it for me. Can you?”  
  
Grace and Ivy closed in on Nora’s holes and stuffed them once again. The speedster saw nothing other than a flash of light and the stars which came for the aftermath. Grace and Ivy palmed their hands on Nora’s chest and ass and rubbed her body down to make her just lose it completely.  
  
Nora could not help but to lose herself to both these temptresses. These seductive women played with Nora’s ass and chest and brought her to the tipping point. The pleasure continued to burst through her body as both of Nora’s holes had been filled without any relent.  
  
“You can’t help yourself,” Grace breathed. “Cum for us, our slutty little speedster.”  
  
The squirming of the speedster and the fact Nora’s ass pressed against the palm of Grace’s hands while she fucked it enticed the woman. Grace pushed in a little bit more and edged all the way into Nora from behind.  
  
Ivy attacked the front with just as much vigor as Cicada slid into the back passage. The two dangerous, deadly, and yet so beautiful women hit Nora at all of the right points. Her pussy, clenched very hard and released an intense flood all over the place. By the time they were done, Nora would be a dripping, messy wreck, and she can’t say she would be that disappointed by this conclusion either.  
  
“One more time,” Ivy breathed hotly on Nora’s neck.  
  
Nora clutched her partner and let herself just free with the explosion to end all explosions. She came as hard as possible and rocketed her juices all over the place.  
  
Both Ivy and Grace came alongside of her. The looks of lust from both of the women just sparked another orgasm in Nora and she exploded all over the place alongside them.  
  
Nothing would beat getting pounded this hard. Nora had been panting heavily in the aftermath after Grace and Ivy had been done punishing her body and driving her completely insane.  
  
“It’s occured to me that I might not have made the problem better,” Ivy said.  
  
Grace responded only by grabbing Ivy and trying to wrestle her down onto the bed. An interesting battle of wills broke up as both of them groped each other while a panting and spent Nora watched. Her pussy still throbbing at the very hot fight scene which played out in front of them.  
  
Yes, they might not have made the problem too much better. However, things would get very interesting in short order, at least that’s what Nora, Grace, and Ivy believed.  
  
Ivy punished Grace for being a naughty girl and slammed her down, spiking the plant vines into every orifice she could reach. Grace would be a drooling, well pounded mess by the time Ivy got through with her and she would not have it any other way.

* * *

  
“It’s been way too long since it’s been the two of us together.”  
  
Alex cupped Kara’s face and kissed her lightly. She would agree, wholeheartedly. In all of the chaos, Kara and Alex neglected their sisterly bonding time with each other. Thankfully, they had a few spare moments to catch their breath and Alex took complete advantage of her sister’s predicament, spreading her legs and driving all the way down into her body.  
  
As Alex recommitted every part of Kara’s sweet pussy to memory, Kara lost it completely. She drove her hand down onto the back of Alex’s head and encouraged her to dive deeper. She moaned, thrusting her hips up and down to meet Alex’s face and her very skilled tongue.  
  
Alex lovingly munched on her sister and worshipped her fine body. The moment she came up for air, Kara came back up and pounced Alex. The Danvers sisters glued at the lips with a very hot kiss. Their mouths just connected together and Kara and Alex enjoyed each other way too much. Their kissing only intensified with Alex sliding her mouth against Kara and sucking on her lower lip.  
  
Time for Kara to return the favor. She slid back and spread Alex’s legs before diving all in and going down on her sister. Alex put her hand on the back of Kara’s head and the symbiote trickled up Kara’s legs and teased her pussy.  
  
“So beautiful.”  
  
Oh, Kara enjoyed it. And could enjoy Alex getting closer to penetrate her pussy and fucking her like she owned it. Alex knew how to hit all of the right buttons.  
  
It had been way too long since the two of them enjoyed their time together. Alex made up for lost time by sliding all the way inside of Kara and stuffing her tight pussy as best as possible. The reaction Kara gave made Alex only more intent on fucking her.  
  
Alex touched every inch of Kara’s insides and massaged them. The two sisters knew each other well by now. They knew what they liked and what they did like. And as much as Alex liked Kara going down on her, Alex liked it even more when Kara rode her cock and looked Alex straight in the eye when both women came.  
  
A small correction had been in order. Alex yanked Kara off of her, whose mouth twisted into a slight pout. Alex just smiled and spread Kara’s legs. Suspended in the air, Kara wiggled about. Her pussy had been ready to be impaled upon Alex’s thick, pulsing organ.  
  
“It’s been too long,” Alex said. “I can’t wait to see the pleasure in your eyes when I fuck you one and one.”  
  
“Oh, I love you so much!” Kara squealed.  
  
“I do too, sis.”  
  
Alex speared Kara down onto her phallus and stretched her body out. The fingers of the Girl of Steel brushed up against Alex’s shoulder and she rocked up and down. She gained some momentum, a bit more steadily them before. Alex dove in and sucked on Kara’s tits.  
  
Oh, Kara had been reminded on this day Alex knew all of the ways to drive her completely made. Kara’s insides had been sent ablaze with pleasure which only increased the faster Alex rocked her body up and down. The two lovely women stared in each other’s eyes and took a hell of a ride.  
  
“Cum with me, sis,” Alex encouraged Kara.  
  
Kara clutched Alex and came all over the place. She would be reminded, constantly, on this day, how good it was to cum alongside of her sister. Every inch Kara received constant worship. She would not stop, would not quit. Alex would have her moment.  
  
Another orgasm and Alex slowed Kara down to a crawl. Kara looked Alex in the eyes and begged to be fucked harder. Alex just smiled and put her fingers on Kara’s lips and allowed Kara to suck on her finger. With Alex’s finger good and wet, she slid out and slid down Kara’s back before sliding her finger down Kara’s ass.  
  
Right at the small of Kara’s back a symbiote rubbed up and down. The Girl of Steel’s mind went completely wild as Alex stifled her moans with a very intense kiss. The two joined each other at the mouth, swapping saliva and enjoying their tongues being brought together.  
  
“One more time,” Alex breathed in Kara’s ear.  
  
Kara let herself go and cum all over the place. She splashed, drop after drop of her warm honey all over the place. Alex slid down Kara’s legs and rocked her body with intense movements. She pounded away at Kara and rocked her body until Kara almost collapsed down on her.  
  
“One more time,” Kara repeated.  
  
“Of course, sis. Anything for you.”  
  
Alex grabbed Kara’s hips and impaled her down. A cock shoved into her pussy and a tentacle edging against Kara’s ass. Combined with Alex sliding her tongue down Kara’s throat and mouth-fucking the hell out of her. Every inch of Kara tasted sweet and Alex showed her determination to collect the full bounty of pleasure.  
  
Damn, Kara thought she would have been driven completely insane from what Alex was doing. Alex clutched onto Kara and rocked up and down. Her hands cupped Kara’s breasts to top off the encounter and just made Kara explode all over the place.  
  
“Cum for me one more time. Cum for your big sister.”  
  
Kara did not resist. She could not resist if she wanted to. More heat than Kara ever generated through heat vision pulsed through her body before she came hard.  
  
Alex just smiled and pressed Kara down all the way. It was her turn now. Her turn to finish Kara and to cum alongside of her. Kara clamped down onto Alex and the two came together. They joined each other in a messy, sticky orgasm. Their juices just spilling together until they finally edged to one grand finish.  
  
The orgasm had been intense and drove both women to a lustful embrace. The Danvers sisters drew together in their embrace, closer than ever before.  
  
A long time coming. The two enjoyed each other for several minutes after, just enjoying each other and their very steamy and highly charged makeout session.  
  
Kara came from Alex and almost crawled back. Alex clung onto Kara and pushed her down onto the bed. She laid on top of Kara, with a wide grin popping over her face.  
  
“Did you really think we were done?”  
  
“I hoped we weren’t,” Kara said.  
  
The two sisters made out for a long minute, with their pussies aching for release. Alex pushed down onto Kara and entered her tight cunt one more time.  
  
It was good to spend some quality time together. Alex basked in the glory of Kara screaming her head off and her cumming hard for Alex.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(45 and 46) on June 12th, 2020.**


	45. Chapter 45(6/12/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 45:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Soft kisses worshipped the body of Laurel from Sara, Amaya, and Zari. To top off the fun, Gideon dove between Laurel’s legs and started to suck on her pussy. Laurel put her hands on the back of Gideon’s legs and pumped her body up and down with Gideon lightly sucking on her pussy. Oh, yes, this felt amazing. Good, very good in fact. Laurel breathed in a couple more times and breathed out to allow her body to enter a state of passion.  
  
Sara climbed onto Laurel’s face and Laurel was up to the task to slide her tongue into Sara’s pussy. The younger Lance sister riding the tongue of the older woman felt like magic. And Sara’s pussy juices tasted very amazing. Laurel lapped them up and moaned.  
  
Amaya and Zari entered a steamy makeout session with each other. Sara decided to help out the lust by driving her fingers into their cunts. Both of these lovely ladies moaned as their tongues clashed together and sucked on each other. Sara rocked them back and forth to the edge.  
  
“Cum for me,” Sara breathed out.  
  
Oh, Amaya and Zari did so. They blasted Sara’s fingers with their juices. Sara pulled out and sucked the fingers clean while Laurel kept going to work. Sara closed her eyes and screamed to show her enjoyment of what Laurel did to her. She edged closer until finally the breaking point had been reached.  
  
The face of Laurel soaked with Sara’s juices. Sara rolled her neck back and let out a passionate cry in response. Zari and Amaya kissed Sara, alternating with moments and sucked on her face.  
  
“Mmm, yes.”  
  
Sara slid off of her Laurel’s face, and as Zari, Amaya, and Sara busied themselves with each other, Gideon slid into position. She climbed up Laurel’s body.  
  
“It’s time to give you a more formal return,” Gideon said. “I hope you’re ready.”  
  
“I’m ready,” Laurel said.  
  
Gideon’s warm lips engulfed Laurel’s in one of the hottest and most physical kisses possible. Her wet pussy, edging towards the finish line could feel Gideon entering inside. Laurel struggled a few seconds at first, and then relaxed on the bed. Gideon peppered Laurel’s face and chin with kisses until entering her.  
  
Amaya edged between Sara’s legs, tongue and all. While Zari stood up and allowed Sara to dive into her mouth.  
  
Zari closed her eyes and grabbed onto Sara’s blonde head. She would have to say no one quite ate pussy like Sara, and she just experienced some good pussy eaters during her time at New Wakanda. Zari thrust her hips back and forth against Sara’s mouth and moaned more vigorously than before. Mmm, things were getting hot and she could barely hold her head above the water.  
  
“You’re making me cum.”  
  
Sara put a hand on Zari’s ass and smiled. Oh, that was the idea. Zari whipped her head back and moaned before exploding all over Sara’s face. While Sara did the same all over Amaya’s.  
  
Zari slumped back onto the bed. Amaya and Sara joined each other. Their faces drenched, but the two of them looked pretty happy. Amaya pounced Sara onto the bed. Sara responded by grabbing Amaya’s ass and looking her dead on in the eye.  
  
“Totem or not, we’ll see how good you are taking charge.”  
  
Amaya’s energy waves pinned Sara down to the bed. Despite Sara making Amaya worked for it, she had been very excited to see where this one would go. Sara’s lips spread eagerly and Amaya speared inside of her. Fucking her harder and deeper than ever before, her hips moving like a constant blur.  
  
“Oooh!”  
  
The cries of Laurel, partially blocked by an energy gag, still were slightly audible. Gideon pinned down Laurel and kissed her while pleasuring her body. The avatar of the Waverider took Laurel on a pleasure trip, here, there, and everywhere, and slapped their skin together. One could say this was exciting and Laurel most certainly enjoyed everything Gideon gave her and then just a little bit extra. She pushed back, rising up to meet Gideon’s thrust as she pushed all the way into Laurel’s body and stuffed her pussy. Laurel opened her mouth halfway up, barely able to sustain her lust from what Laurel was doing to her.  
  
“Just let it go, Ms. Lance.”  
  
Laurel let all of her passion go and exploded all over the place. Gideon released Laurel from her grip and Gideon’s tracing patterns over Laurel’s body just made her shiver and shake all over the bed. Gideon’s hands followed the trajectory of her eyes and it also made Laurel’s body gush.  
  
Zari decided to lean in and kiss Laurel’s thighs when it dripped. Gideon moved around Laurel and then decided to create an energy tentacle out of thin air before driving it all the way into Zari from behind. This made Zari sink in deeper into Laurel’s gushing pussy.  
  
Oh, Sara’s back arched back, her body dripped with sweat. Amaya mounted her body and pushed all the way into her. The primal look in Amaya’s eyes set her off.  
  
“So hot,” Sara breathed. “I swear, I’m going to lose it.”  
  
“Well, that’s not going to stop me from fucking you.”  
  
Amaya grabbed Sara’s hips and pinned her down onto the bed. She kept banging away at the hot blonde Captain and the sounds of their skin slapping together lead to very enticing moments. Sara reached up and sank her nails into Amaya’s back. Amaya did not mind Sara clawing her back up like a wild animal. In fact, Amaya welcomed it. She got in touch with the more primal side which she tapped into the totem.  
  
Oh, she was going to push Sara. It was Sara’s fault when Amaya questioned her sexuality. Amaya took out her aggressions on Sara and how.  
  
Zari wondered how she got in this position. Actually, wanting a taste of her Captain’s older sister once more as the answer. Gideon mounted Zari from behind and slid into her body and rocked her a little bit more from behind. Oh, yes, so hot, and so great. Gideon pumped all the way into Zari from behind and rocked her.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light erupted and Gideon mounted Zari and Laurel like two prize catches on two of her energy cocks. Gideon pressed her fingers on Zari’s chest and stroked Laurel’s nipples as well. Laurel and Zari whipped back and forth and cried out in pleasure.  
  
“Keep it going!” Zari moaned. “Don’t stop.”  
  
“Oh, on the contrary. I have no intention of ever stopping.”  
  
Every now and then, Gideon had a line which made her sound like an evil mastermind. Zari thought it was one of those times. Gideon smashed all the way into Zari and took her pussy on a hell of a ride. She kept bouncing and squirting all over the place.  
  
Laurel remained in it, although just barely. She turned her head and met Zari’s lips. Zari freed a hand to grab onto the back of Laurel’s head. Their lips further smashed together. The insides of Laurel heated up with all of the intensity of a sun and brought her closer and closer to the breaking point. They smacked their lips together and entered a phase of rocking back and forth against each other.  
  
“Cum one more time.”  
  
Gideon manipulated the two women like puppet strings and they dripped all over the place from their orgasms. Intensify their lust, Gideon pushed into their bodies and rocked them all the way to the edge.  
  
Sara wanted to keep up with it. Even with Amaya grabbing her legs and raking her nails down them. Sara intended to keep up with her, every step of the way. Her hips pushed up and pumped Amaya all the way into her body. Their bodies entered a state of pure lust as Amaya rode away on Sara. And Sara, grabbing Amaya’s neck, pulled them together and continued the intense ride the two of them shared.  
  
“Keep fucking me,” Sara breathed in Amaya’s ear. “Don’t you dare stop fucking me.”  
  
“I’m not going to,” Amaya said.  
  
“Good!”  
  
Amaya sped up the motions. Sara came dozens of times by the looks of things. Each time just sent Amaya further to the breaking point and further to her own orgasm. Sara pressed down against Amaya and squeezed her body. Oh, it felt very good to feel her body milked in such a way. Amaya learned all of the right spots to touch Sara and well.  
  
One stolen look at Amaya’s gorgeous eyes indicated the totem bearer had been close to cumming herself as well. Sara summoned all of the strength to her body to make it happen.  
  
A screaming pleasure erupted from both of the women as Amaya and Sara came at the same time. Amaya pressed down all of the way. Sara might have ached with pleasure. However, enjoyment spread through Sara’s body from her head all the way down to her toes.  
  
Off at the end of the bed, Laurel and Zari collapsed on Gideon’s chest. They sucked on her breasts and Gideon closed her eyes. Pleased as all hell to see her pleasure centers were at edge.  
  
“I’ve been studying Ms. Danvers and her techniques, and I believe I’ve picked up a few things.”  
  
Gideon stretched out two hard light hologram tentacles, shaped like cocks at the end. They stretched out to spear the already wet and tender pussies of both Sara and Amaya. Both of them screamed out as Gideon impaled them upon her tentacles.  
  
“Yes, you’ve learned….much!” Sara managed before she succumbed.  
  
Oh, it was bad enough that Amaya fucked her with the totem. Actually, that was good. Still, Gideon adding her contribution only just tested Sara’s ability to keep awake underneath pleasure.  
  
“I’m glad to be a student of the game, Captain Lance.”  
  
Each inch of Sara’s body succumbed to Gideon and her roaming tentacles. Oh, Sara thought she would scream. She could very well cry out in pleasure.  
  
Zari managed to keep herself away through the sheer force of the orgasms rocking through her body. Gideon always knew how to make Zari lose it completely. Her hands moved all over the place and Zari shook. Her head whipped back and Zari saw stars for about the ninth time this session.  
  
Something in the air made Zari keep it up. Actually, the scientists here proved there was something in the air and this made Zari just lose herself to the elements of lust. Gideon traveled around Zari’s body and gave her some more personal attention very briefly.  
  
The wind totem barrer lost herself and came all over the place.  
  
It all started with Sara and Laurel and ended with Laurel being part of a tentacle session with a high tech computer aboard a time ship. To think, her life started so mundane. Of course, in some ways, that just lead to more excitement on Laurel’s part. She watched, and a very gleeful visual visited her.  
  
Sara’s mouth, ass, and pussy all stuffed at the same time by Gideon’s extensions. One thing Laurel came to a conclusion of is Sara was meant to fuck. She just looked the part and really showed off her body while writhing about on the ground.  
  
Laurel lost herself then and came all over the place.  
  
Amaya thought about using the totem to regain control of this situation. Why would she though? It felt so good to have her body plundered. Another tentacle slid down her body and hit Amaya in all of the spots. If anyone committed all of their spots to memory and knew all of the right spots to touch, well it would be Sara. But Gideon would be a close second and this sent Amaya trembling.  
  
Each bounce made Amaya’s body just rock. She would cum like a faucet all over the place. A heat erupted through Amaya’s body as she edged closer before cumming.  
  
Sara tried to be the last woman standing, well other than Gideon who had an unfair advantage. With Laurel, Zari, and Amaya sinking in several states of stupor, Sara got her wish. Her holes, stuffed full, ached with pleasure. With Sara’s insides tightening up, the orgasm approached them all.  
  
One orgasm on Sara’s part rocked her body from head to toe.  
  
Finally, Gideon reached her end and it would be very alluring to say the least. She slid all the way into the wet holes of all four women. She marveled out how amazing each other bodies felt. Sara, Laurel, Zari, and Amaya collapsed and Gideon finally achieved a release of her own.  
  
Gideon’s processors went wild and the lights flickered. Thankfully, she had a lot of control over the situation otherwise things will be more wild.  
  
The end came with Gideon flickering for a second and crashing on the bed. A flood of sticky juices covering all four of the women on the bed.  
  
They all breathed, heavily aching in the afterglow of this intense encounter.  
  
“Well, we better clean this up,” Sara said when she managed to be coherent enough to talk.  
 **The Plot Continues IN the Next Chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46(6/12/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 46:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The five members of the JSA stood in front of the members of the Team of Wakanda. Karen Starr, better known as Power Girl, Helena Wayne, better known as Batwoman, Jesse Wells, better known as Jesse Quick, Thea Queen, better known as Arsenal, and Amaya Jiwe better known as Vixen, laid in wait.  
  
In front of them were Alex, Sara, Gwen, Caitlin, Kara, and Shuri. They spent a good part of the next hour comparing notes. Afterwards, Helena smiled and decided to cut to the chase.  
  
“The Beyonder is the key to all of this,” Helena said.  
  
“And Madame Webb, she’s the key to finding the Beyonder,” Gwen said. “She knows something. Something regarding this great war which is going on.”  
  
“And you haven’t been able to track where she is yet?”  
  
Gwen shook her head. That was a bit of a problem to be honest. Madame Webb pretty much came and went as she pleased.  
  
“And with AIM and HYDRA making their plans, we have bigger problems,” Karen said. “At least, we have HYDRA’s leader here. Has she said anything?”  
  
“No, not yet,” Alex said. “After her earlier outburst, she barely said two words.”  
  
Kara and Karen both exchanged a look. The three of them, Supergirl, Power Girl, and Overgirl, were alternate counterparts to each other. They grew up in different lives. Karen came to Earth as an adult, as opposed to Overgirl and Supergirl who came to Earth as children.  
  
“She’s difficult,” Sara said. “She knows that world and it’s hard to change someone’s perspective.”  
  
“Deep down, she still has the values she learned back on her Krypton,” Kara said quietly. “It’s just a matter of reaching them sooner or later. We could really use her help.”  
  
“And we could really use Madame Webb,” Gwen responded a fraction of a second later. “It’s almost like she’s always lurking, but I can’t reach her.”  
  
“Concentrate,” Helena said. “Find her. Remember anything you can about your meetings.”  
  
“Right,” Gwen said.  
  
“The barriers around New Wakanda have been fortified,” Shuri said. “Therefore, you will be safe until we plan our next move. Killmonger, AIM, HYDRA, and any other trouble we encounter.”  
  
“And our two guests are out of trouble?” Alex asked.  
  
“Ms. Darhk doesn’t want any trouble,” Karen said. “I’m sure Grace, she’s...coming as well as possible with everything.”  
  
Alex nodded in response. They had to douse Grace and help her get control of the symbiote. Of course, from what XS told her, she had a lot of rage building inside and there were issues Grace would have needed to work out a long time ago to be a more functional individual.  
  
Today, they planned, and planned to finish this. Find out what the Beyonder’s game is.

* * *

  
Grace closed her eyes. Always a fraction of an inch away from slipping. Always very close of being yanked over the edge into some kind of abyss. Grace took in a deep breath and registered her frustration very vocally with herself.  
  
“I’ve been down the same roads you have been.”  
  
Grace’s head snapped back and she saw a dark haired young woman in the shadows.  
  
“It’s dangerous to sneak up on someone who could rip you in half.”  
  
“I’ve done more reckless. I’m Nora Darhk.”  
  
Right, Grace responded with a nod. She overheard the members of the Justice Society speaking with Shuri that they rescued Nora from AIM or HYDRA or one of the other alphabet soup criminal groups which was roaming around.  
  
“I’ve seen the darkness and it’s not pretty,” Nora said. “I’ve seen what happens when you give up in all of the rage. I lost my parents when I was young and then a little while ago, I lost my father when I was young.”  
  
“Lost my parents, killed my uncle, when he was only trying to protect me,” Grace murmured. “And did you ever get the impression you were just a pawn and only here at the whims of some great power.”  
  
“You’re speaking of the Beyonder, right?”  
  
Grace’s anger flared up. Nora prepared to restrain her but after several deep breaths, Grace managed to restrain herself a little bit.  
  
“I want revenge on the Beyonder for bringing me here. I want answers to why. I got merged with...Carnage, and she’s always whispering in my ear. She’s trying to get me to stir me up. Stir up my anger, remind me of all of the things that I need to do.”  
  
“Then you need to get ahold of the anger.”  
  
The new Green Arrow and XS stepped into the room to join Nora and Grace.  
  
“The future isn’t very bright,” Mia said. “But, this world here, I’m not sure what will happen even if we do stop the Beyonder. Or what his goals are.”  
  
“Yeah, but we will fix this,” XS said.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve heard that before,” Grace said. “But, what if I can’t be fixed? What if we’re doomed to be on this world fighting a battle until our dying day? Or will the Beyonder even let us die? Is he that powerful?”  
  
“I don’t believe in gods,” Mia said. “I believe this Beyonder has a way to be stopped as much as everyone else. And we will find a way to stop him.”  
  
Mia had been going back through everything she knew. Everything about this world that did not make sense, including two conflicting sets of memories. Grace Gibbons and Nora West-Allen being wiped out of the timeline before the Beyonder restored them at a certain point. They must have been chosen for a reason, but why?  
  
“Whatever happens, happens,” XS said. “My Dad sacrificed himself to save the world, in the future. I’m not sure if we’ll still make it to that point.”  
  
Mia swallowed and nodded. She had a good idea.

* * *

  
“The Dark Matter in Grace’s dagger could give us an edge. If we harness it on a greater level.”  
  
Shuri studied the dagger intently for the next several minutes. Gwen, Lena, and Caitlin joined her. Caitlin responded with a heaving sigh.  
  
“It’s a longshot though,” Caitlin said. “We don’t even know what the Beyonder’s limits are.”  
  
“Longshots are the only thing we have now,” Lena said. “And we’re just going around in circles until we find him. Your friend did not even reach out for her.”  
  
“Wait, you’re looking for the Oracle of the Web?”  
  
Nora Darhk stepped into the room behind them so swiftly she made Gwen jump in the air.  
  
“I’m connected to her,” Gwen said. “I’ve been getting visions of her, constantly over the past few weeks. Ever since before we were sent here. She’s talking about a great war. She’s very cryptic.”  
  
Nora cupped a hand underneath her chin and tilted her head back thoughtfully.  
  
“HYDRA wanted her, so did AIM,” Nora said. “They had such tunnel vision about my father’s books, that they did not figure out I had one other vital piece of information.”  
  
The daughter of Damien Darhk paused for long enough to allow her some kind of dramatic license. When she spoke again, it was a bombshell.  
  
“I know where Madame Webb is.”  
  
Gwen stared down at Nora, completely gobsmacked to say the very least.  
  
“You serious? You’re not pulling my leg?”  
  
“I have no reason to,” Nora said. “If we find her right now, we can get in front of this.”  
  
Gwen realized everything. They could get in front of this. They could stop the battle before it even started. She realized it was very easy. Gwen moved out to get her webs and then she would be off. Nora moved right next to her.  
  
They were joined by XS, Daisy, Sara, and Laurel on their trip to find Madame Webb. They might be fighting through HYDRA, AIM, Killmonger’s forces, and who knows whatever else to get there.  
  
“Alright, no matter what, we stick together, we don’t split up,” Sara said. “Other than that, Nora leads the way, because she knows where Madame Webb is. Or at least has a good idea where she is.”  
  
Nora closed her eyes and sensed the presence of the very powerful oracle getting stronger as they moved out of the palace in Wakanda and towards the latest destination. She knew, knew one hundred percent they were getting close to Madame Webb.

* * *

  
“So, you’re my niece?”  
  
Thea and Mia took turns firing arrows to a target.  
  
“Yeah, and it’s nice to meet you,” Mia said. “Because, I don’t really know what happened to you in the future.”  
  
“Knowing me, something not good,” Thea said. “I’ve made a lot of bad choices based off of impulse and not logic. And you might want to shift your aim a little bit to the left.”  
  
Mia slammed the arrow into the target right now. They noticed Alex lurking out of the corner and Thea excused herself to walk over to her.  
  
“Do we have a chance to stop this?” Thea asked.  
  
“Yeah, we do, especially if Nora’s hunch is right,” Alex said. “And Shuri, Caitlin, and Lena are hard at work replicating a way to take down the Beyonder based off of Grace’s dagger.”  
  
The two disappeared up the stairs. Mia stretched out a little bit, overhearing various snatches of conversation, but nothing too particular. Mia picked up the bow and started firing at various targets. She never missed the mark.  
  
Mia would have to be on point when dealing with the Beyonder.  
  
Smiling, Mia knew what Alex and Thea likely went off to do. She would give them some time to enjoy each other before joining them. Mia rocked herself back and forth and fired more arrows at the target.  
  
There’s always a chance, Mia speculated. There’s always a chance. And they would stop this. They had some brilliant minds and some fierce warriors on this team. They were doing pretty well.

* * *

  
Sara, Laurel, Gwen, Nora, Nora, and Daisy made their way into a secret underground base. In the middle of the base, a red web lined the wall on every corner. A very distorted set of video images flickered in and out and Sara stepped back, mouth widened in shock.  
  
“And Green Arrow and Flash are fighting a racoon and a tree?” Sara asked. “Okay!”  
  
“And the racoon and the tree appear to be giving them a run for their money,” Daisy commented. “So, we’re here...this looks like a place where someone named Madame Webb will hang out, but nothing.”  
  
Nora Darhk cursed her luck. She was so close. The cosmic energy in the air indicated Madame Webb was here. She had to be here. She just had to be. The images on the screen showed various images through different points in this strange world.  
  
“So, what’s the deal?” Sara asked. “I thought you knew.”  
  
Nora thought she did as well. She tried to keep her wits about herself.  
  
“She was here just five minutes ago, ten at the most,” Nora said.  
  
“Yeah, I feel her too and…..”  
  
Gwen’s spider sense hit in high alert. Something very dangerous was coming around the corner. And it became obvious when the glow in the room changed from red to purple.  
  
“Starro will control us all.”  
  
Daisy’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch. She came face to face with the trio of Black Widow, Mockingbird, and Scarlet Witch. All three of them, very capable and dangerous women. And all three of them had purple starfish drones covering their face.  
  
Not good. Not good at all.  
  
“You will be become one with the Starro collective!”  
  
They spoke in unison, their voices detached and very deadly. The Scarlet Witch raised a hand and pretty much sealed them inside of the room with no chance of exit. That just complicated their problems a whole lot.  
  
“Oh, shcrap!” XS groaned.  
  
Needless to say, Nora West-Allen spoke for all of them with her assessment of the situation. Black Canary, White Canary, XS, Quake, Spider-Girl, and Nora Darhk turned to fight two of the most skilled agents of SHIELD and a women with great power to warp reality itself.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter With a Two Chapter Set(47 and 48) on June 19th, 2020.**


	47. Chapter 47(6/19/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 47:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Thea knew precisely what she was getting into the moment Alex lead her up the steps. The younger Queen sibling, being a bit of a free spirit, embraced it. Much like she embraced Alex wrapping her arms tight around Thea and kissing her very vigorously.  
  
Alex reached around to cup Thea’s firm ass in her hands while working her tongue back and forth. Thea did not sit back and take it. The young archer responded by kissing Alex back just as vigorously as before. The two crashed down onto the bed with Alex pinning down Thea and stripping her down completely.  
  
“You look like a snack,” Alex said. “I’m going to taste you.”  
  
Thoughts entered Thea’s mind of what that tongue could do to her. Alex kissed her lips, neck, and perky breasts all in succession. Thea’s deliciously tight stomach began the next port of call for Alex. Alex tongued Thea’s belly button, not being able to resist herself.  
  
“A little bit lower,” Thea pleaded.  
  
Alex knew what she was doing and spread Thea’s legs. Those toned thighs screamed for the attention which Alex gave it and she kissed away at it. Moving towards Thea’s pink, shaved, pussy. Alex leaned in and pushed her tongue deep inside of the archer.  
  
A burst of pleasure went through Thea. The symbiotic tentacles stood at attention in the air. Like several cocks just waving at Thea and taunting her. Thea’s mouth watered just enough from Alex burying her tongue inside, never mind this. Thea pressed down on the back of her partner’s head.  
  
“Eat my pussy,” Thea breathed. “Do it! Lick me good! Lick me hard!”  
  
Oh, Alex snacked on Thea’s wet snatch and made her twitch in pleasure. Every time Alex drove a little bit deeper into Thea, it brought a tingle to the young woman. Thea grabbed onto the back of Alex’s head and pushed her all the way down onto her.  
  
Alex rug munching made Thea squirt all over the place. With a big smile, Alex climbed on top of Thea and turned around to feed Thea her pussy. Thea drove her tongue into Alex and lapped up her juices without any pause.  
  
Now, Thea returned the favor from earlier and could not be happier. The waves of warm, luscious juices just splashing into Thea’s wide open mouth enhanced the hunger she felt. Thea made several loud slurping sounds as she relished in the very good taste which Alex brought her.  
  
“Mmm, you know how to use that wicked tongue, don’t you, Ms. Queen.”  
  
Yes, after several encounters with Sara and Laurel, Thea became well versed in the oral arts, and going down on a woman. Alex massaged her thighs and the symbiote tendrils rubbed against Thea’s body to stimulate her. Oh, she squirted and Alex bent down to take the juices up with a loud suck.  
  
“Yummy.”  
  
Alex pulled away and left Thea’s face splattered with juices. Pressing her hands down on either side of Thea’s face, Alex bent down and captured her lover in a very intense kiss. Their mouths molded together as they entered this very heavy makeout session with one and other.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Thea breathed out. “I want you to fuck me.”  
  
“Here it comes.”  
  
Alex ground down onto Thea for a tease. The heat just erupting from Thea’s nether regions made Alex ache. The symbiote surrounded into a cock.  
  
“Do it, the bigger the better,” Thea said.  
  
Bit of a size queen, was she? Alex just smirked and spread Thea’s tender pussy lips. The two connected together with Alex driving her symbiotic cock down into Thea’s inviting pussy. Her cunt stretched and reacted very nicely to what Alex did to him.  
  
“Mmm, you’re so tight and perfect,” Alex said. “Hang tight ,baby, because I’m going to make you feel good.  
  
Thea marveled at what could make her feel better. Alex touched her in all of the right places. The skilled archer had her answer when Alex pushed down into her and grabbed her hips. Alex extended Thea’s legs high into the air and pounded her tight cunt as deep as possible.  
  
Alex had the leverage now and smashed away at Thea.. Thea rocked up a little bit and moaned very intensely the faster Alex drove into her body. Alex leaned in and kissed the side of Thea’s neck and made her just gush all over the bed in the most intense pleasure possible.  
  
“Cum for me, baby,” Alex breathed. “I’m making you feel so good.”  
  
Thea closed her eyes. Yes, Alex most certainly lit a fire underneath Thea. The tentacle sliding into her mouth and the one teasing her tight back hole just made her cry out even more. Alex toyed with Thea’s legs with her hands and this made Thea just lose it completely.  
  
Oh, this goddess of a woman knew every right button to push and drive Thea completely beyond mad with pleasure. Alex rode out her orgasm and created yet another one which made her explode all over the place. Those wet pumps of her pussy saturated Alex’s cock when she drove all the way into Thea and rode her into the bed.  
  
Alex removed the tentacle from Thea’s mouth to make out with her. The two women enjoyed each other as Alex held Thea in her arms and fucked her over and over and over. And Thea came likewise. Hard and gushing with Alex just absorbing the juices coming from her.  
  
The big one approached them and Alex sped up to rock Thea’s body completely. The sound of slapping thighs and womanly moans filled the room. Alex wanted Thea to cum first and Thea, more than happy to oblige, went off like an untapped geyser and flooded Alex.  
  
Alex finished by riding Thea to the end. She smashed her hips down onto Thea and rocked her constantly into the bed. The two women joined each other in a blissful orgasm.  
  
After the dust cleared, Alex grabbed Thea’s face and kissed her a couple of times. A brief smile flicked over Thea’s face.  
  
“We have a little visitor. Right on schedule.”

* * *

  
Mia stepped into the room. Alex pulled her over with the tentacle to allow Mia to join her aunt and lover. A hot and steamy kiss greeted Mia and Mia squirmed underneath Alex as Alex played with her gorgeous body, through her workout clothes.  
  
“Nice and sweaty,” Alex said. “Well, hope you don’t mind sweaty a little more. But, let’s get you out of these clothes. You’re a bit overdressed for this party.”  
  
Alex stripped Mia’s clothes off. Thea gawked at her niece’s perfectly athletic body with a smile. Lust burned through Thea’s eyes as she turned around to make sure Mia got a good look at her ass.  
  
“Come here and give Auntie Thea a kiss,” Thea cooed.  
  
Mia instantly jumped in to give her aunt a very passionate kiss, tongue and all. She had plenty of lost time to make up for, after all. Their mouths molded together with loud slapping sounds. Thea pushed her niece onto the bed and climbed up on top of her and spread Mia’s legs to reveal her hot pussy.  
  
“And I think that I’ll give you a kiss down here.”  
  
Mia groaned as her talented and gorgeous aunt went down on her body. Thea kissed and licked on Mia’s wet slit to drive her completely to the edge with pleasure. Oh, it felt so good to get this very skilled tongue down into her pussy and just driving her completely nuts.  
  
“Want you, so bad,” Mia breathed.  
  
Alex created a cock and shoved it into Mia’s mouth. She grabbed the gorgeous archer by the back of the head and started to face-fuck her vigorously. Mia moaned when Alex slid all the way into her mouth and rocked back against her a little bit more.  
  
“Such a good mouth,” Alex said. “You’re going to have to try it.”  
  
Thea climbed onto her niece’s face and used her tongue to get off. Mia gasped in pleasure as her aunt’s warm thighs practically smothered her face. This little action got Mia off like nothing else. Her grabbing hands clutched Thea’s ass and buried her down up and down.  
  
“Mmmm, my naughty little niece likes licking Auntie Thea’s pussy!”  
  
Speaking of pussies, Alex zeroes in on Mia’s and reacquainted herself with the taste. She pulled back and spread Mia’s legs to slam inside of her. Alex closed her nails around Mia’s thighs and stroked them. She firmly and expertly rode the hell out of Mia and brought her to one of the most intense orgasms possible.  
  
Thea threw her head back. Every time Mia sank her tongue inside, it felt amazing. Beyond amazing in fact. She allowed herself to be thrilled by the constant oral attack just burying into her love tunnel. Thea bounced a little bit higher and Mia sank her tongue all the way inside of her Mia.  
  
“Keep tongue-fucking me!”  
  
Mia lapped up her aunt’s juices like they were a rare treat. The faster she went, the more Thea just oozed all over her face.  
  
Alex would not be ignored. She added to the fun by sliding a wet tentacle into Thea’s backside and anally fucking her while Mia licked her pussy. Thea threw her head back and moaned. Alex reached out with another symbiote hand and milked Thea’s nipples while also pinching her clit.  
  
The waves of lust just building through Thea’s body could not be measured by any conventional means. She just went off all over Mia’s pretty face and saturated it with so many juices it was almost obscene.  
  
“Yes,” Thea said.  
  
Alex pushed deep into Mia’s body and rode the hell out of her. Mia’s legs received the worship they demanded. Several loud and succulent kisses down them made Mia shiver. She loved having her legs played with and Alex indulged in that pleasure.  
  
And yet, Thea’s pussy, grinding up against Mia, made her just lose it a little bit more. Oh, she would tongue the hell out of her Aunt Thea and make sure the juices just exploded all over her. Mia slurped it down like a cool treat on a hot summer day.  
  
Alex enjoyed the bonding between aunt and niece. Both of them came all over the place and Alex lapped up the cum. The mess they made might have been sticky, however, Thea and Mia would keep going at it.  
  
The dust cleared and Thea finally slid off of her daughter’s face. The two laid side by side with each other. Thea looked straight into Mia’s beautiful face. Mia stared back and the two lustfully engulfed each other into a heated embrace and kiss to follow. Their fingers just made a trip around their bodies.  
  
Mia’s pussy scorched and demanded attention. She demanded to be fucked. Thea pressed up against Mia and ground a little bit. The sweet circular motions made Mia buck her hips back.  
  
Every action from Thea inflamed the pleasure deep inside of Mia. Her sweet, sweet, pussy oozed and Thea lightly pulled back to insert her fingers in there. Mia returned the favor and the two lovely women exchanged a heavenly finger-banging session with each other.  
  
Thea arched herself back and moaned. Mia spurted all over her fingers and Thea did the same in response. They pulled out and shared their juices with each other.  
  
Once again, Mia and Thea lunged forward and entered a scissoring motion with each other. Which left their assholes primed and ready for an Alex Danvers attack.  
  
“It’s too much to pass up.”  
  
“I wouldn’t pass them up,” Mia said.  
  
“Me either.”  
  
Alex switched, briefly tonguing the sweet anal holes of both of the women. Glad they approved, Alex stood on the bed and buried tentacles in the anuses of both Mia and Thea.  
  
Thea closed her eyes. Nothing else mattered other than scissoring her niece. No matter how good Alex driving the tentacle into her asshole felt. It burned through her body with desire.  
  
Mia hung her head back and drooled all over her aunt’s shoulder. Alex more directly ran a hand down Mia’s head and planted several light kisses down the back of her head. All while driving into her ass and making her body shake completely.  
  
The pressure Thea released all over Mia also added to the fun. Their juices mixed together and Thea and Mia came all over the place.  
  
“My turn.”  
  
Alex stood in wait for the next move. Thea and Mia pulled away from each other which allowed Alex to finger them. As much as she enjoyed using the symbiote, fingering both of these gorgeous women seemed much more intimate. She rode the hell out of them.  
  
Mia rocked her head back and moaned. Alex knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to get Mia gushing all over the place. She leaned in and bottomed out in Mia.  
  
Thea learned as well that Alex learned all of her weak points and manipulated Thea like a puppet on a string. Her latest and most powerful orgasm came and Alex came along with them.  
  
Alex came into the tight asses of both Mia and Thea. She put a hand on their hips and squeezed their asses while their pussies leaked onto each other and stuck together.  
  
A deep rattling breath followed from Thea. Mia turned and exposed her tantalizing ass to Thea. Alex’s cum just dripped from it like a leaky faucet. This view inspired Thea to wet her lips in pleasure.  
  
“Let’s get you cleaned up, kiddo.”  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48(6/19/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 48:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“How does the suit work?”  
  
Jesse Wells found herself in a predicament she never thought she would be in. Alex ran her hands all over Jesse’s body and toyed with every last inch of it. The kisses only increased and the lust which Jesse felt only built up to a tipping point. Alex ran her hand down Jesse’s thigh.  
  
“It became a part of me. It knows what I want and I know what it wants. And it looks like we want the same thing.”  
  
Alex rubbed Jesse’s nipples through her suit and moved down to stroke her crotch. The speedster let out a small sigh the second Alex worked away at her and hit all of the right points. Yes, Jesse realized that. First Alex stroked and caressed her body with the suit.  
  
The suit came off and Alex ran a hand down to Jesse’s pussy. It dripped wet and Jesse could not describe it. Alex ground up against her ass and Jesse just breathed out.  
  
“You want my fingers inside of you?”  
  
Jesse responded by vigorously nodding at Alex. Alex obliged the woman by sliding a single finger inside of her while the tentacles in the suit lightly stroked her. Alex rocked back and forth and Jesse answered it with some measured hip thrusts which caused her to breathe in intensely.  
  
Now, Alex knew when she had a woman right where she wanted her. An added finger made Jesse breathe in just a little bit harder. Alex threw her hand over Jesse’s right breast and squeezed it hard. Jesse jumped up with the juices just flowing from her body.  
  
“Relax, we’re going to have fun. Both of us will.”  
  
Oh, Jesse understood that and bit on her lip to enjoy it. Alex manipulated her body and got her juices flowing. Not just flowing, but Jesse’s toes curled a whole lot and Alex knew how to hit all of the points which made her body run wild with pleasure. Alex slammed her fingers all the way into Jesse and made her hips thrust back and forth.  
  
“That’s it, perfect,” Alex breathed. “Just succumb to me and let it go.”  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Those cries only escalated the faster Alex rocked into Jesse’s tight pussy. She spread those legs and decided to pull out at the last minute. She left Jesse breathing heavily like she had just been in a marathon. Alex smiled, just a little taste for what was to come.  
  
Jesse bent over on the bed and the tendrils of the symbiote rubbed down her body. The speedster’s body stimulated and Alex kissed the back of her neck to suck it hard. Jesse lost all sense of herself and just thrust her hips up and down before cumming all over the place.  
  
“You belong to me now,” Alex breathed in Jesse’s ear.  
  
“Yes,” Jesse moaned out. “Take me.”  
  
Alex did not need an added invitation. She spread Jesse’s legs and created a large dick from the material of the symbiote. Jesse’s tight pussy would be completely stuffed. Alex used Jesse’s rear end, thick and juicy as a handle, before shoving it all the way inside of her.  
  
One thing Alex could gather from the moans is this brainy brunette beauty never had something this large stuffing her body. Alex just grinned and rocked back to smash herself all the way into Jesse. Her hips rocked back and forth at a constant blur to get a little bit deeper into Jesse.  
  
Jesse threw her head back and let out her moans in escalation. Oh, damn, Alex touched all of the right parts and made her just lose it completely. Her toes curled and her body heated up with pleasure. Every time Jesse needed an itch scratched, Alex dove on in.  
  
“The suit knows. It knows what you need.”  
  
The tendrils wrapped around every single point of Jesse and squeezed down hard. Jesse whipped her head back and moaned vigorously from Alex stuffing away at her body. The latest orgasm piggy backed off of the first one and just made Jesse want to black out from the pleasure.  
  
“It knows, my sweet. It really knows.”  
  
“Oooh yes!” Jesse cried out. “Harder! Faster! Fuck me until I can’t stand!”  
  
Jesse surprised even herself with how vulgar she got through this run. Alex obliged the woman and pushed her down onto the bed. Jesse laid down, ass extended up on the bed. For Alex to play with and Jesse knew Alex could take her ass any time she wanted.  
  
And Jesse Wells would let her. Despite the enticing invitation being left on the table, Alex declined taking Jesse in her ass at least for now.  
  
“I’m saving it for later.”  
  
And that was the ticket, right there. Alex could take Jesse at any time and own her body. There would be very little Jesse Wells could do about it, other than lay there and take the pounding directly in her ass. The loud slap echoed through the room the faster Alex pumped inside of her tight rear end.  
  
Faster, faster, faster, Alex reached the orgasm. Not before Jesse would pop though and flood the symbiote with her juices. Alex became one with her other and experienced a burst of anticipation from making this horny little speedster gush like a dripping faucet. Oh damn, Alex loved it and loved what Jesse was doing. Jesse clamped down onto her and the juices just flowed.  
  
Jesse went off like a geyser. Alex touched every point of her body with several strokes, both with bare hands and the symbiote. The symbiote rubbed one of its slimy tentacles against the side of Jesse’s mouth and teased her a little bit. Jesse let out a cry of pleasure the second the symbiote retracted itself from the side of her mouth.  
  
“Very good,” Alex said. “It’s my turn.”  
  
Jesse accepted it and accepted Alex as the woman bottomed out inside of her. Alex came hard and flooded Jesse with her juices. Pump after pump rocked Jesse and Jesse slumped over onto the bed.

* * *

  
Time spent and Jesse woke up in a very dazed manner. She turned her head slightly to see a very familiar face and Alex locked into a liplock.  
  
“Jesse. It’s been a long time.”  
  
The gorgeous and brilliant Caitlin Snow turned her attention Jesse. Jesse’s mouth hung open and Caitlin stalked her in a very predatory and sexy manner. Jesse let out a sharp breath and Caitlin dove mouth down onto her and kissed the ever living daylights out of Jesse.  
  
“I’m glad you’re here. I’ve always wanted to taste you.”  
  
Those words from Caitlin made Jesse feel so wet and Caitlin knew precisely the effect she had on Jesse. Caitlin kissed Jesse’s body all over. The glint of mischief in Caitlin’s eyes just made Jesse come undone. She shook all over on the bed and breathed heavily.  
  
“Please, take me.”  
  
“Oh, honey, you didn’t even have to say please,” Caitlin replied.  
  
Caitlin dove down into Jesse before she made any kind of retort. The depths of which Caitlin’s tongue plunged sent Jesse’s mind flashing into overdrive, pardon the very bad pun. She clutched onto the back of Caitlin’s head and pushed all the way inside of her.  
  
Alex dove between Caitlin’s legs and lapped up the scientist like she was a tasty ice cream treat on a hot summer day. Oh, damn, this felt amazing. Caitlin could barely withstand what happened as Alex pushed all the way into her, tasting her.  
  
Every few slurps, Alex rose up to give a dirty smile to Jesse. As if to tell Jesse they were not done with each other. And Jesse accepted it, enjoying the view as Alex plunged her tongue a little bit deeper into Caitlin and rocked her body immensely.  
  
After Alex came up, Caitlin turned around and kissed the hell out of her. Alex’s roaming hands hit every single point on Caitlin’s body. A squeeze of her ass made Caitlin moan.  
  
“You are naughty,” Alex said. “Join her on the bed, and I’ll have both of you.”  
  
Caitlin bit down on her lip sexily and laid down next to Jesse. Alex began a tentacle molesting session and ran her tendrils down the bodies of both of these fine, fine, ladies. Jesse and Caitlin turned towards each other and planted a kiss on each other which added to the heat.  
  
Alex stopped suddenly. As if she figured out this might not be the best idea. Instead, a different idea came to her head.  
  
“Jesse, get on your hands and knees. Caitlin, kneel before Jesse, and grow an ice cock.”  
  
Oh, Jesse liked where this was going. The second she got on her hands and knees, Alex plunged tongue first into her ass while a symbiote rubbed against her cheeks. Jesse moaned from Alex getting her nice and ready for an obvision anal intrusion.  
  
“Open your mouth wide and say ahh.”  
  
Jesse opened her mouth wide and Caitlin grabbed onto her hair and shoved the icy cock all the way down Jesse’s throat. Jesse whipped back and enjoyed the plunging of this thick, icy, appendage all the way down her throat. Caitlin knew all of the right ways to bury a cock into her mouth.  
  
A tentacle teased Jesse’s warm slit. Meanwhile, Alex drove all the way into Jesse’s ass from behind and stuffed it as full as humanly possible. Jesse Quick exploded in pleasure as all three of her holes had been stuffed.  
  
Alex marveled at every inch of Jesse’s delicious body. Her ass demanded to be fucked and Alex was not going to turn down such an enticing offer, as it had been gifted. She rocked a little bit deeper into Jesse while Caitlin grabbed onto Jesse’s face and speared her ice cock all the way into Jesse’s mouth.  
  
Caitlin succumbed to her deepest, darkest desires. She always wanted to mouth-fuck Jesse and now that she got the chance, Caitlin was going to make the most of it. She picked up the pace and rocked all the way into her opened mouth. Caitlin moaned a little bit deeper from Jesse driving all the way into her mouth.  
  
“She’s perfect,” Alex groaned.  
  
“She really is.”  
  
Alex and Caitlin pinned Jesse’s hot and sexy body between the pair of them and took turns working her back and forth. The speedster squirmed and showed just how much she wanted it. A combination of hands and tentacles stroking Jesse’s body increased the very obvious heat within her.  
  
Something had to give and the warming up of Jesse’s core as she exploded just proved to be that. She came all over the place and Alex sucked it up.  
  
“Did you think that we were done with you?”  
  
Caitlin grabbed onto Jesse’s hair and fucked her face. No, Jesse did not think they were done. She anticipated and enjoyed a further pounding until all three of her holes were raw. Alex groped her body and Caitlin stroked her hair which sent waves of stimulation down her.  
  
“Not yet,” Alex growled. “Not until you’re blacked out, your holes dripping wet and raw.”  
  
The anticipation of making this brainy speedster submit pushed Alex a bit closer to the breaking point. She thrust deeper into Jesse and rocked her body all over. Jesse knew the end would be here sooner or later and Alex would be bursting as well.  
  
While Jesse half-melted Caitlin’s toy, Caitlin had a constant amount of moisture between Jesse’s salvia and her own cum to keep the magic going and keep stuffing Jesse’s throat. Caitlin grabbed onto Jesse’s head and began to face-fuck her. Jesse looked Caitlin in the eye.  
  
‘I think it’s hot you’re looking me in the eye when I have my cock in your mouth,” Caitlin groaned. “It’s the perfect look for you.”  
  
One of the tentacles spread Caitlin’s cheek wide and squirted it with slimy juices. With Caitlin’s back passageway opened up and well lubricated, Alex fucked her ass as well. This only made Caitlin go more wild in fucking away at Jesse’s mouth and getting the gorgeous girl to lose it completely.  
  
“Mmmmph!” Jesse moaned.  
  
She really had nothing more coherent to say than that, with a cock stuffing her mouth and making her practically gag.  
  
Alex had the time of her life with the heavy pounding of two holes. Jesse and Caitlin received a hell of an ass stuffing from Alex and Alex marveled at the tightness of both of their bodies. She pressed on in and slammed into both of them with an intense vigor which could not be defeated.  
  
Both Caitlin and Jesse came at the same time. Alex slurped up the juices with her tentacle and made sure a twitching Jesse had been left with just enough coherence to be fucked for another round.  
  
Jesse’s saw explosions of white light against the back of her skull. Alex knew precisely how to thrill her in all of the right angles. And the thrill ride continued the faster Alex went into Jesse. The next few minutes melted into a blur, but Jesse would remember and cherish them for the rest of her time.  
  
One more orgasm from Jesse’s part before she blacked out completely. Alex rode out her orgasm and Caitlin whipped her head back and slid away from Jesse’s mouth.  
  
Caitlin’s ice cock melted completely. This left her pussy open for plundering and Alex pulled her over. Caitlin and Alex entered a steamy kiss with each other which only got hotter the moment Alex plunged her tongue all the way down Caitlin’s throat.  
  
“You’re mine.”  
  
Killer Frost practically melted underneath Alex’s touch. Alex knew precisely what she was doing. Still buried in Caitlin’s ass, Alex worked her over. A tentacle slid into her pussy and one into Caitlin’s mouth to throat-fuck her as well. Alex’s skilled hands played with Caitlin’s amazing breasts and kept bouncing her up and down.  
  
Alex doubted Caitlin would last too much longer without exploding. Yet, Caitlin’s eyes told Alex not to hold back and Alex was not going to hold back, not now, not ever. She would pound all of Caitlin’s holes until they were good and raw. Alex clinched up on her body and trapped Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin would not go anywhere and enjoyed being fucked. Alex finished off Caitlin, at least for this round, with one of the most potent orgasms.  
  
The tightness and the sensations of Caitlin’s orgasm set off one of Alex’s own. Alex slammed all the way into Caitlin’s body and emptied her juices into her. Caitlin hung her head back and moaned with Alex sucking on the side of her neck in the process.  
  
“Mmm, looking good, sexy,” Alex said. “Ready for another round.”  
  
Caitlin ground up against Alex which answered the question. Jesse would recover, soon, once her healing powers kicked in.  
  
Thankfully, both Caitlin and Alex had more than enough to work with. They steamily made out before going at it aggressively for the next little while.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(49 and 50) on June 26th, 2020.**


	49. Chapter 49(6/26/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 49:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Kara found herself pinned down on the bed by her older Earth-Two counterpart, Karen, or Power Girl. And Kara got an eye full of Power Girl’s pair of succulent, round, mouth-watering breasts. The big grin on the face of the older blonde made Kara just shift in pleasure.  
  
“You want to see them, don’t you? Up close and in your face.”  
  
The compulsion to drool at one look of those tits caused Kara’s mind to practically break. She nodded vigorously and Karen smiled before sliding those tits out of her costume and putting them directly in Kara’s face. Kara reached out and touched them, squeezing them and playing with them.  
  
“You’re pretty bold. Why don’t you suck on my big tits?”  
  
Kara grinned and dove all into Karen’s ample chest. Despite her enhanced chest through some modified Red Kryptonite, Karen’s boulder like breasts stood high, proud, and large. Oh, Kara could not get enough of them and engulfed her face in those huge tracks of land.  
  
Karen closed her eyes. Amazing, this felt. Amazing to feel her younger counterpart dive into her chest with such ever lasting pleasure and make her cry out.  
  
“You’re going to make me cum! But, you know everything I like. Or at least some of the things I like.”  
  
They had different experiences growing up. Karen came to Earth as an adult while Kara was just a child. Yet, they shared much in common. Kara’s naughty hand slid up Kara’s costume and found her pussy. Karen never wore any underwear underneath her super hero attire.  
  
It gave her the confidence to do so. Kara edged her fingers into Karen and pumped them in. Karen thrust her hips up and let out a very intense moan. Karen’s breasts jiggled from the impact and Kara cupped one in her free hand to squeeze it before sucking on the other.  
  
“You’re insatiable. Then again, I have room to talk.”  
  
As much as Karen loved having her breasts sucked, Power Girl wanted to taste Supergirl. She pried the Girl of Steel away from her heaving chest. The pouty expression on Kara’s lips were quite adorable and Karen threw herself all in for a very intense kiss on Karen’s lips and made her just moan aggressively into her mouth.  
  
Karen pulled away and left a trail of salvia between her mouth and Kara’s. She kissed all the way down Kara’s body, down her flat stomach and made her twitch in pleasure. Kara kissed Karen’s warm pussy lips and pulled all the way away. Nibbling and sucking on her nether regions with Kara bucking her hips back and forth and registering so much pleasure in the process.  
  
Yes, Karen would make Kara succumb to the pleasure. Power Girl sucked on Supergirl’s pussy and ate it very intensely. The only thing Kara could do right now was grab onto the back of Karen’s head and drive her warm tongue all the way down into Karen’s sweet and savory snatch.  
  
“Keep going! Don’t stop!”  
  
Kara’s cries had been answered by Karen’s very skilled tongue! Karen dove down into Kara and lapped up the juices. Kara threw her hips back and forth, and moaned aggressively.  
  
“YES!”  
  
Karen sunk all the way down into Kara and pulled out of her. Kara laid on the bed, breathing and sexy as hell. Karen climbed on top of Kara and kissed her lips very vigorously. The two blondes entered one of the hottest makeout sessions possible. Karen never once broke free from her tongue just driving up against Kara and making out with her.  
  
They striped out of the rest of their clothes. Their naked frames pressed onto each other. Karen ground up against Kara a little bit more. Kara stared Karen in the eye with so much lust it almost hurt.  
  
“Take me!”  
  
Karen obliged Kara. Despite not having a toy, it did not mean the two would have found. Karen ground her wet pussy against Kara’s. Kara’s cute nipples stuck onto the air. She had a nice round set of breasts although they paled in comparison to Karen’s. Karen squeezed onto them hard.  
  
Kara moaned and thrashed up to meet Karen’s hands. She got practically grabby and greedy with her breasts grabs. All of those touches just lit Kara’s loins on fire.  
  
Ablaze with pleasure and Karen ground herself up and down onto Kara. She scissored the hell out of the gorgeous blonde and made her thrash on the bed. Kara, hot as hell, moaned into Karen.  
  
No matter how much Kara denied it, she would submit to anyone if they hit all of the right buttons. Including, her older blonde counterpart. Karen kissed Kara’s nipples and sucked on them.  
  
“Like that, beautiful?”  
  
Kara nodded and Karen prepared to finish her off. The vigor, the intensity, all of it blazed through Karen’s eyes and Kara had no choice other than to shake on the bed. Oh, yes, yes, this goddess of a woman hit all of the right buttons and made Karen just shake in pleasure.  
  
“You belong to me now,” Karen said. “You’re going to cum for me.”  
  
No denial left Kara’s mouth. Only pleasurable jolts which swam through her body. Karen pressed down onto Kara’s tight body and slammed all the way against her. Their pussies hit each other with the force of two fighter jets striking together in the air.  
  
“Cum,” Karen breathed.  
  
The hot order made Kara’s hips buck up and Karen rubbed herself against Kara. She made the Girl of Steel squirt on a constant basis and Karen just reached her peak, a bit closer than before. As much as Karen hated to admit it, her turn was coming and she would cum alongside of Kara.  
  
Karen smothered Kara with her breasts and bucked her hips in. The closer she edged, the more intense she got. Karen grabbed onto Kara and pumped against her. Their pussies released their juices at each other. Karen spilled all over Kara. A huge mess appeared between their two legs.  
  
Not sorry, Karen pulled up and shoved her tongue deep into the dripping cunt of her counterpart. Power Girl made Supergirl her personal bitch over and over again with her tongue down in her cunt.

* * *

  
Karen was not sure the precise moment when she lost control. She did not know anyone like Alex Danvers on her world. No sister, only taken in by the fine folks of STAR Labs, and given mentorship. Jesse would be the closest thing Karen would have to a sister on that front.  
  
Alex grabbed Karen’s breasts and squeezed them tight. The symbiote, which Karen longed to study up close for scientific purposes, created a cock which rubbed between Karen’s breasts. Karen rocked back and forth and she realized what was going to happen next.  
  
The tit fuck began with Alex shoving the symbiotic cock into Karen’s tits. The cock massaged Karen’s breasts on an entirely new level.  
  
“I know you enjoyed topping my sister,” Alex said. “But, considering you’re like her, I have a pretty good idea how to top you. But, I’ll start with these nice, round, juicy, power tits!”  
  
Oh, Karen jolted back in pleasure. Alex punished her tits with multiple thrusts and took her on a hell of a journey. Alex’s hands cupped and released Karen’s nipples while vigorously fucking those round, supple mounds. She stared up and took in a couple deep breaths.  
  
“If you enjoyed topping Kara, you’re going to enjoy having your tits smashed. Kara make sure to get her asshole ready for me.”  
  
The fun increased with Kara sliding her tongue all the way into Karen’s ass and pleasuring her. Karen thought she might black out from too much pleasure. Kara knew all of the right spots to hit and stroke and make Karen just turn into nothing other than a gushing mess of pleasure. She was hot and bothered in more than one ways then one.  
  
The tentacle sliding against her pussy did not help the heat being added into Karen’s body. No matter what, she could not deny herself. Alex owned every inch of her body.  
  
“Cum on my tits!” Karen cried out. “You know you want to.”  
  
Alex smiled and took her time. She wanted Karen to choke for it, to practically thirst for the cum all over her tits. She pounded away at Karen’s round breasts and slammed in between them. Alex hit every single point of pleasure and sent Karen’s body shaking into overdrive.  
  
“I want to,” Alex breathed. “And I’m going to.”  
  
The moment Alex burst, Karen’s tits had been covered with savory juices. Karen wanted to take one of those large tits and slide it into her mouth. She wanted to suck all of the juices off of it. Oh, for Rao’s sake, that would be so hot.  
  
Kara came up from tonguing Karen’s asshole. Alex pulled away from Karen and turned her attention to Kara. The two Danvers sisters shared a steamy kiss which lit a fire underneath Karen’s loins. She rocked back and forth with Kara putting her hand on Karen’s heated crotch.  
  
“Oh honey, we’re just getting started, Alex said.  
  
Alex and Kara propped Karen up and took turns sucking her breasts. The two sisters worked in tandem to drive Karen completely nuts with lust. The symbiote slid naughty tentacles against Karen’s holes without sliding completely inside. Oh, she was closer to losing it then ever before.  
  
Karen rocked back. They were going to drive her mad, no question about it. Kara and Alex sucked loudly and vigorously upon her nipples.  
  
The deep breath followed a miniature explosion within her. Karen fell back on the bed, legs spread, and primed for some more fun.  
  
Alex would have loved nothing to dive between Karen’s legs. However, Alex pushed Karen back and exposed her ass cheeks for the world. Alex loved to watch Karen’s thick and juicy booty bounce. Overlooked when next to her heaving and massive breasts.  
  
“This ass is nice,” Alex said. “Do you want me to fuck it?”  
  
“YES!” Karen yelled. “Please! Fuck me in the ass! I’m dying!”  
  
“Well, you asked nicely.”  
  
Alex drove all the way into Karen’s ass and pounded away at her. Karen lost her mind and almost lost control of her powers. Kara dove onto her mouth and her pussy ground up against Karen to muffle her cries. After dominating Kara earlier, the tables had been turned.  
  
Supergirl used Power Girl’s face as her own personal chair and bounced higher and higher on her tongue. The heat increased the faster Power Girl drove her tongue into Supergirl. Supergirl moaned and her juices just spilled all over the placed.  
  
“She’s a good pussy eater!” Kara moaned. “You’re going to have to try her.”  
  
Alex was too busy trying Karen’s ass to respond. Just so nice it demanded to be fucked. Alex rammed into Karen and rode the hell out of her. The tentacle burst into place and spilt her pussy lips apart to drive into her. Two more tentacles wrapped around Karen’s tits and milked them.  
  
Karen found her body being manipulated. Her moans, caught in Supergirl’s pussy, fell upon deaf ears. She just lost it when Kara came all over her face just as hard as Karen came all over the place.  
  
A nice bird’s eye view of Power Girl being bang banged pleased Supergirl. Alex knew how to fuck Power Girl vigorously. The visual of Karen being turned into a submissive fuck puppet caused Kara to be turned on. She had been reminded through this visual just how well Alex took Kara in the past.  
  
Kara threw her head back and let her moans just roam freely. Alex slid into Kara from behind as well, unable to help herself. Glad for that, Kara rode Karen’s tongue more vigorously until a shower of juices flooded her face.  
  
“Up!” Alex moaned. “Up!”  
  
Alex, not patient at all, dragged Kara off of Karen’s face. With Kara suspended in the air, still with a tentacle rammed in her ass, Alex turned her full attention to Karen. The juices flowed off of her face and Alex dove down to plant a very hungry kiss on her lips.  
  
“Mmmph!” Alex mewled with her soft lips pressing against Karen’s.  
  
The two made out with each other, and Alex savored the very familiar taste of her baby sister. Who currently suspended in the air and had her pussy lips and ass being plowed very vigorously. Alex enjoyed all six holes, of two women from separate earths. They cried, moaned, and thrashed, submitting to Alex.  
  
All good things would come to their end and Karen was coming close to her climax. The one which would test her body and test her stamina. Something about the symbiote just made Karen succumb to Alex’s touches and explode all over the bed.  
  
Alex thrust into the holes of both of her sisters. While she did not grow up with Karen, or know her prior to a few hours ago, Alex had a kinship towards Karen. And that kinship made Alex stuff those holes until she could feel them tighten and Karen explode all over the face.  
  
Every inch of the sweaty, curvy body of Power Girl shook underneath Alex. Alex kissed Karen fully on the lips while riding her to a conclusion. She milked her breasts very vigorously.  
  
Kara came soon afterwards and spurted all over the place. Alex dragged Kara down and slammed her onto the bed. After she extracted herself from Power Girl, Alex enjoyed her super sister. Alex teased Kara’s holes for a few minutes, climaxing all over Kara’s thighs while Kara came herself.  
  
The two sisters kissed each other. Alex pulled away and sat between Supergirl and Power Girl. Both lovely women sandwiched Alex in a tender embrace while kissing her lips, fully and firmly.  
  
“I think we can go a bit longer,” Karen said.  
  
“Oh, trust me, she’s far from done,” Kara said.  
  
Alex mockingly glared at her sister for spoiling the surprise. She slid her fingers into Kara and Karen at the same time. They still dripped from their latest orgasms and Aelx would like nothing better. Her head moved back and forth from breast to breast and sucked them.  
  
The moment the tentacles came out to play, Supergirl and Power Girl submitted again. Two lovely Kryptonian blonde beauties, both for Alex and both for Alex to play with until they dripped wet.  
  
This would be fun.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50(6/26/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 50:**   
****

* * *

**  
**After her tryst with Alex and Kara ended, Karen left the two sisters tangled up with each other. She intended to go and check up on Helena to see how she was doing.  
  
Helena met Karen halfway and jumped her in the hallway with a kiss. The two long time friends and lovers entered a very intense makeout session with each other. Helena drove her tongue all the way into Karen’s mouth and the two battled for domination with each other.  
  
The two broke the kiss. Helena nudged Karen through the door and laid her down onto the bed. Karen eagerly spread her legs for Helena to dive in and lap up her pussy. It had been a bit since Helena drove between Karen’s legs. However, this little action reminded Karen just how great something like this felt and how skilled Helena had been.  
  
Helena, well aware of the effect she had on Karen, slowly and surely edged her tongue into Karen’s gushing pussy. Karen bucked her hips up for Helena’s tongue to drive deeper into the woman. Helena edged it a bit further, savoring the taste of Karen.  
  
“Oooh!”  
  
The cry from Karen echoed throughout the room. Helena devoured her oldest friend’s pussy until the juices flowed out. Helena did not let up even upon Karen’s orgasm. Slowly, but surely, she sucked down every last drop of Karen’s savory juices and made her body just quiver on the bed.  
  
Helena pulled up, face dripping. She climbed on top of Karen and mounted her. Their hips pressed together just right as the two women made out with each other. Helena made sure to allow Karen to taste herself on Helena’s lips before pulling away.  
  
The naked and skilled crime fighter turned around and mounted Karen’s face. Karen Starr dove into the pussy of Helena Wayne and began to eat her out with added vigor. Helena closed her eyes and enjoyed what Karen did, each swipe of her tongue bringing further pleasure just building into her body.  
  
“That’s it,” Helena breathed. “Go deeper. Push that tongue inside of me!”  
  
Karen eagerly devoured her good friend. Hungry for more of her pussy. Starving for her taste. Karen licked, sucked, and slurped Karen like she was a well treat and enjoyed feeling the goddess just squirt all over her. The gorgeous blonde Kryptonian devoured Helena while Helena drove down and ate her as well.  
  
She edged a bit deeper inside of Karen and made the juices just rain down on her face. Helena knew precisely all of the right spots to push and more importantly, knew how to drive Karen completely mad with pleasure.  
  
She came one more time, all over Karen’s face. And Helena came alongside of Karen. The two ate each other in the sixty nine position.  
  
Helena came up, their faces drenched with juices.  
  
“Turn over.”  
  
Karen did so, showing her ass and dripping hot slit. Helena dove down into Karen and quickly and expertly fingered the woman as much as possible. Those two fingers became three as Helena slid all the way into Karen’s tight pussy and worked her away.  
  
The screams of pleasure amplified from Helena slowly, but steadily edging Karen through one orgasm and then another orgasm.  
  
Karen collapsed on the bed. She rose to her hands and knees for Helena to slowly grind up against her. Helena cupped Karen’s breasts from behind and knew all of the right spots to touch. She groped and squeezed Karen, hands all over the place.  
  
“I own these. Don’t forget that.”  
  
If Karen ever did, Helena would be quick to remind her. The juiciness of Helena’s dripping cunt brushed up against Karen over and over again. The grinding increased with each fluid motion.  
  
Helena teased Karen until she shook like mad on the bed. Those kisses to the back of Karen’s neck put her in a daze and made her just come close to breaking.  
  
“I own you.”  
  
With one more push, Helena drove a dildo right into Karen from behind. The dildo slid deep into Karen at the same time Helena jammed three fingers, in succession up Karen’s tight ass. The double assault on both of Karen’s holes sent her mind spiralling into pure sexual bliss.  
  
Helena humped the back of Karen’s leg. Juices released all over the thighs of the busty blonde Kryptonian which only increased the lust both sides already felt for each other. Karen kept moaning and thrashing on the bed the faster Helena rode her.  
  
Increased urgency and a desire to cum visited Karen. Helena allowed her to do so and made Karen cum all over the dildo. She extracted the toy from Karen and took her time in tasting it. Karen’s obvious reaction to Helena’s slow and measured slurps echoed.  
  
Karen rolled over onto the bed and Helena substituted in a double sided dildo. The gorgeous detective first slid the dildo into her own pussy and edged it all the way into Karen’s. Karen rocked her hips up off of the bed and let out a very obvious moan.  
  
Helena rocked up and down on Karen and squeezed her breasts. Helena claimed ownership on Karen’s bouncing breasts, just enjoying the feel of them going in her hand and palming the hell out of them. She looked Karen straight in the eye and pretty much told her what twas up.  
  
The two gorgeous women came one more time with each other. Helena groaned and felt as if her body had been inflamed with pleasure. One stolen look to Karen’s expressive blue eyes told her the same thing. Helena crushed Karen’s lips with a kiss as the two worked back and forth with each other. The red glint off of Helena’s necklace, the only article of clothing the two women wore between each other shined.  
  
Karen’s body released more juice than ever. Helena slid all the way into her and moaned the faster she rocked into Karen. She had her, right where she wanted her.  
  
Helena felt something part her asshole, and it indicated they were not alone.

* * *

  
Alex and Kara hovered outside of the room and enjoying the show. In particular, Alex enjoyed the view of Helena’s tight asshole bouncing up and down, just begging to be fucked. Alex practically drooled at the look of that tight hole and she just had to have a piece of it, for her own.  
  
The moment Alex gave into her own desires was great. She lunged in and jammed the tentacle all the way into Helena’s backside. She moved into place and grabbed Helena’s ass while grinding up against her.  
  
“You’re next on my list.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Alex wrapped her arms around Helena and pumped inside of her perfect ass. Helena’s pussy, dripping wet from the intense sex from Karen, might have lost the dildo. However, a nice slimy tentacle edged inside of her and replaced the dildo in a matter of minutes.  
  
The Girl of Steel looked at her more mature counterpart and a big old grin spread over Kara’s face. Not as fast as Karen’s thighs spread so Kara could dive down and edge her tongue all the way inside of her and lap up Karen. Helena did a good job of wearing Karen down.  
  
Quite frankly, Kara could not wait to get a piece of Helena herself. And it would be a good piece as well, with how juicy her cunt and ass looked.  
  
Two things which Alex enjoyed quite well. Alex grabbed onto Helena’s prominent breasts and squeezed them. The soft cries of pleasure released by the woman made Alex lick her lips. She had Helena, right in a good spot, and all she had to do was bend the woman over her and fuck her ass.  
  
Kara spread her legs quite eagerly as well. Alex knew without any pause what Kara wanted. A big fat tentacle stuffed her pussy and Alex edged it in.  
  
“It’s been a long time since you’ve been taken like this, hasn’t it?” Alex asked.  
  
“You really think you’re dominating me?” Helena asked.  
  
Helena flexed her ass muscles and made Alex gush. Oh, this ass was so perfect, and Alex just needed to worship it all over. Her hands grasped Helena and pushed away at her tight ass. Riding her vigorously, while slamming a tentacle into Kara and also driving one between Karen’s breasts and tit fucking her.  
  
Karen always was up for some tentacle action and some tit-fucking. So, the fact Alex Danvers did both to her really was the best of all worlds. She squirmed all over the bed and released her juices on Kara’s face.  
  
“Just wait,” Karen said.  
  
Kara came up, with a big grin on her face. She would have lunged forward to attack those breasts. At least Kara would do so if Alex had not pinned her into place and fucked both of her holes.  
  
Always one to indulge in new experiences, Helena gave into the tentacles stuffing and plugging both her pussy and ass. Alex hit every single point on her and made her just lose it completely. Alex’s actual human hands worked her breasts with an added skill and showed just how good she could be.  
  
“Sure, I’m not the one in control.”  
  
Alex planted her lips on the side of Helena’s neck and kissed her, sucking it. The pleasure doubled when Alex enjoyed the supple chest of Power Girl and the tight pussy and ass of Supergirl. The four women entered a very steamy orgy with each other with the tentacles flowing free and slamming into each hole possible.  
  
Oh, Karen just lost it completely finally. She let go of all inhibitions and came all over Kara’s face. Kara munched on her pussy and devoured the cum to an enhanced rate. She sucked and slurped and just devoured Karen until she almost blacked out.  
  
Almost, but not quite. Karen had something in her. But, she would have her moment. Karen shook all over when Kara looked up with a smile on her face. The two blondes turned their eyes to Helena.  
  
Helena never thought she would be put in a position where she would be vulnerable enough to have both her holes plugged with tentacles and yet, she was put in that particular position. The two tentacles jammed into her and Alex added a third into her mouth.  
  
“An old trick, but never one which fails to please.”  
  
Oh, Helena found herself more than agreeing. Alex’s skilled hands worked over her body and made her just lose it completely. She would cum over and over again until Alex had her way with her. Sufficiently riling up Helena and making her lose it completely.  
  
“Wouldn’t you agree I have the touch?”  
  
Yes, yes, Helena agreed with that. Alex worked over all three women at various points. The most direct attention had been given to Helena. Still, Kara and Karen received their share of attention. And Helena took notice of Supergirl’s fine ass which she wanted a shot at.  
  
Of course, now would not be the moment with Alex punishing all of her holes. Helena edged closer and closer to the breaking point. She wanted to cum and Alex would let her cum when the time is right.  
  
“Okay, go for it.”  
  
All three women came at the same time. Alex sucked in the juices from Kara and Helena while also releasing a flood all over Karen’s breasts. Karen shined divinely with the cum just splashed all over her fine tits. Which demanded to be sucked.  
  
Alex released Kara and Helena, and the three crowded around Karen. They tripled teamed Karen and sucked on Power Girl’s world famous tits. She moaned out with pleasure from the trio just worshipping her breasts like they were some divine entity.  
  
To be perfectly honest, Karen would not be surprised if a cult or two started up surrounding her breasts. Not she would endorse such a thing, just not surprised.  
  
Alex dove all the way into Karen and finger-banged her pussy to the edge while sucking on her. Helena and Kara pulled away to enjoy each other and things were about ready to enter a brand new round where all four women got a chance to explore each other.  
  
“Can anyone hear me?”  
  
Alex stopped, mid-tentacle, and pulled away from Karen. Kara and Helena stopped short of fingering each other as well.  
  
“Sara?”  
  
Sara’s frantic voice crackled over the communication system.  
  
“Ran into trouble. Could really use some help!”  
  
The party, as they said, had been over. The women scrambled for some clothes.  
  
Supergirl, Power Girl, Batwoman, and Alex headed up for the sound of the distress signal. If the group searching for Madame Webb ran into trouble, then they would give their assistance.  
 **The Plot Intervenes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(51 and 52) on July 3rd, 2020.**


	51. Chapter 51(7/3/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 51:**  
 ****  
 **  
**The first act had been for the Starro Avengers to knock out Carnage. Grace collapsed in a catatonic state like a puppet with its strings cut severely.  
  
The Black Widow might have been controlled by some creepy star fish drone, however she had been one of the most dangerous individuals and fighters. Gwen appreciated that all anew and had to keep one step ahead of the Black Widow when she fought it.  
  
XS rushed into the battle and tried to rip the starfish drones off. Black Widow blocked it and sent a pulse of electricity through her body. Spider-Girl’s attempts to web onto the Black Widow had been completely blocked as well and she had been sent.  
  
“Bobbi, snap out of it!” Quake yelled.  
  
Mockingbird did not appear to listen to her. Daisy lifted her hand up and began to quake the the ground. At least until a blast of magic from the Scarlet Witch sent Daisy flying up into the air. Several large spikes threatened to rip Daisy in half as she fought.  
  
White Canary and Black Canary both jumped into the air on either side. The Black Widow stalked them from the shadows. Sara always enjoyed fighting an opponent which had been evenly matched.  
  
“We’ve got to get her!”  
  
“Got to deal with the girl throwing around probability altering magic too!” Spider-Girl yelled.  
  
Spider-Girl’s web shooters malfunctioned and caused them to break all over the place. She had been splattered with webbing which she could not break free. The Black Widow rushed in to stab Spider-Girl in the face.  
  
“All for Starro!”  
  
White Canary blocked the attack from Black Widow. The two skilled fighters went hand to hand with each other. Sara blocked three punches before she had been nailed in the ribs. Black Widow took Sara down onto the ground and wrapped her up in a choke. Sara struggled and flipped out of the move. She landed on her feet before sinking a kick into the Black Widow’s ribs and sending her down.  
  
Mockingbird and Black Canary threw hands with each other. Black Canary tried to release a canary cry. However, Scarlet Witch gagged her and made her throat stick at the worst possible time. This allowed Black Canary to crash down onto the ground with a thunderous attack.  
  
“Enough!”  
  
Nora Darhk threw a beam of magic into the air and struck the Scarlet Witch. The Scarlet Witch struggled in the box which Nora trapped her in. Not trapped for long, the Scarlet Witch broke out and sent a very jagged beam of light in Nora’s direction which rippled through the air. The two beams hit each other and vibrated with Nora and Wanda fighting back and forth with the war of beams.  
  
“Bow!” The Scarlet Witch yelled.  
  
“Never!”  
  
A tendril came out and ripped the Scarlet Witch away. Alex appeared from the shadows. Supergirl knocked Black Widow down to the ground.  
  
“Starro drones!” Power Girl yelled. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. As if we didn’t have enough problems.”  
  
Black Widow released an explosion in the room and sent jagged pieces which the group had to scatter from. The three women left down a tunnel towards a waiting jet. Supergirl tried to give chase only to find that she had been cut out of the air by one beam of light by the Scarlet Witch.  
  
“Ugh, I really hate magic,” Supergirl grumbled.  
  
“It doesn’t like you either by the looks of things,” Sara said. “Everyone okay?”  
  
“Yeah, well Grace is still out of it,” XS said.  
  
“I’ll get her back to the palace,” Power Girl said.  
  
“Be careful, she won’t be too happy when she wakes up,” XS said.  
  
Oh, Power Girl had that problem with other people, not being too happy when they woke up.

* * *

  
Everyone might have okay. They had two big problems, both which Gwen just had to speak of.  
  
“She’s not here,” Gwen said.  
  
“Yeah,” Nora said. “She’s not. I tracked her here, but, she must have gotten away.”  
  
“Or the Psycho Avengers attacked her,” Daisy said. “I wonder who got the drop on the Black Widow. And Mockingbird and Scarlet Witch and if they have any more Avengers lined up for us.”  
  
A possessed Thor or Hulk, oh Daisy just thought of those two possibilities and neither were good. XS leaned down to the ground and flicked a display into her mask to light.  
  
“Hey, guys, look at this,” XS said. “There’s some kind of residue left on the ground. The drones must have left it behind in their escape.”  
  
“Great, that’s a start,” Sara said. “Gideon, get a scan of this.”  
  
“One moment, Captain Lance.”  
  
Sara waited for the Waverider to hopefully pinpoint a location. They might be able to find the architect behind the possession of the Avengers and if they did that, they would have to stop it.  
  
“I’m picking up a location with strange energy. It’s just over the valley.”  
  
“So, that’s where Starro is,” Kara said. “Okay, listen up. Splitting up is the worst thing we can do. That would allow Starro to come in and pick us off one and a time.”  
  
“Okay, you know more about this Starro thing than I do,” Sara said.  
  
“It’s part of a race of aliens which resemble starfish,” Kara explained. “They’ve gone from planet after planet and possessed the occupants with it’s drones, and purged all of it’s resources until there’s nothing left. My aunt told me about it a long time ago, and she had to slaughter a small group of Kandorians who tried to smuggle in some of the drones.”  
  
“And now one of them is on Battle World,” Helena said.  
  
“Battle World?” Daisy asked.  
  
“Do you have a better name for this place?” Helena asked.  
  
Daisy responded with a shrug. No, she guessed not. No better name for this place. The group set off on their way to track the lab.

* * *

  
XS groaned very softly and she was not the only one. Daisy did not look too pleased with the situation.  
  
“If it’s not HYDRA, it’s AIM,” Daisy said. “They’re dabbling in something far too dangerous.”  
  
“Take out those three guards there,” Kara said. “That opens a tunnel to the main lab.”  
  
Sara smiled, on it all ready. She moved quietly through the shadows. The guards might have been well equipped. They would all hit the ground before anyone knew what happened.  
  
One guard dropped, then a second one. The third guard registered the first one had been taken out just before Sara clubbed him in the back of the head.  
  
Sara opened the eye of the guard to utilize his scan to gain them access. The others joined the White Canary as they stepped into the room. Nora Darhk raised her hand and looked over her shoulder. Several blinking red dots appeared on the wall. Nora waved her hand.  
  
“Cameras are masked, sensors are dulled,” Nora said.  
  
“Even with that, we have about five minutes to get to the main lab,” Daisy said.”Providing the Avengers even came back here.”  
  
Oh, something told them they did. Spider-Girl nervously looked over her shoulder and half expected something to attack her. This had been a creepy lab and they would not expect to see something.  
  
Daisy hacked into the control panel and opened up to the main lab. Kara’s mouth hung open completely.  
  
A large purple starfish laid in a tank with several devices hooked into her. Fluids pumped into the tank and the anguished cry of the starfish appeared. On the floor, several small drones wiggled to life. One of them jumped into place and tried to snag onto Supergirl until she burned it with heat vision.  
  
“Nora, contain them!”  
  
Nora Darhk blasted the Starfish drones into little boxes before they could jump them.  
  
AIM goons surrounded them. The girls prepared for a fight. Especially when the three Avengers joined AIM and stood side by side with them.  
  
“You will all serve a greater purpose,” one of the AIM goons said when withdrawing a weapon.  
  
Alex thought there was more to this than meets the eye.  
  
“Whose greater purpose.”  
  
“Mine.”

* * *

  
Alex came face to face with herself, or an alternate version of herself. Alexandra Danvers of Earth-X, the Scientist Supreme of Advanced Idea Mechanics or AIM.  
  
“When my associates told me there was an imposter roaming around, I had been curious,” Alexandra said. “At first, I thought my sister created a clone of me, but I realized she did not have the resources nor HYDRA was sophisticated enough. As I gathered information, I realized you’re not an imposter. You are me, from a different Earth. Flawed, yes, but we do have some things in common. Unfortunately, you have not lived up to your full potential.”  
  
“That’s a matter of opinion,” Alex said.  
  
Alex wanted to bend this woman at a knee and make her humble. Alexandra’s eyes just flashed with a smile.  
  
“The only thing I’m curious about is that suit,” Alexandra said. “It appears to give you strength. Without it, you would be a weak shell of an individual. A pathetic little girl with delusions.”  
  
Alexandra just smiled at the entire group.  
  
“I’m going to save us from this Beyonder,” Alexandra said. “I’m going to give you two options. Kneel before me, or drop dead.”  
  
“How about a third?”  
  
Alex stretched her symbiotic tentacle out and smacked Alexandra in the face. This triggered all of the AIM soldiers into an attack, along with the mind controlled Avengers who blasted at them.  
  
XS dodged the fire and nailed one of them. She really hoped Nora’s containment pods would hold because she did not want to get a face hugger. The speedster jumped high into the air and dodged the attack. One of them tried to contain Nora with a net.  
  
White Canary and Black Widow circled each other for battle. Round two and hopefully the last round. Sara dodged the attack of the woman and Sara grabbed her around the wrist before slamming her down onto the ground. Black Widow released a pulse of electricity which sent Sara sliding back down to the ground.  
  
Daisy shook the AIM drones up and sent them flying down to the ground. She dodged an attack from Scarlet Witch who blasted her.  
  
Alex found herself on the ground and dealing with a particularly beefy boy of an AIM goon. She wrapped the man up and choked him unconscious.  
  
Suddenly, something stabbed her in the side. Alexandra extracted a small part of the symbiote from Alex.  
  
“You made a huge mistake!”  
  
The raging rampage of revenge Alex did tore up parts of the lab.  
  
“Alex!” Kara yelled.  
  
Alex almost smacked Kara and Gwen back from the attack. The main target of her aggression slipped back into the shadows and left Gwen to dodge both Alex and one of the drones which got loose. Gwen snapped it back and webbed it into the wall.  
  
Scarlet Witch beamed the through the air. Nora blocked the attack. She scrambled for a way to turn this situation around. Nora’s mind worked frantically until she had an idea. Whether or not it would work, well it depended on a couple of aspects.  
  
“Come on!” Nora yelled. “Have at me!”  
  
Nora sent a blast over her head. The Scarlet Witch deflected it backwards and sent it flying back. Two more beams criss-crossed each other until one nailed the case containing the Starro Queen and practically sliced it in two.  
  
The Scarlet Witch’s face hugger drone melted from her face. The other AIM scientists along with Mockingbird and Black Widow fell down to the ground, heavily breathing from the impact of it as well. They had been freed from the Starro drones.  
  
Daisy, Gwen, and Kara managed to restrain Alex and calm her down.  
  
“She’s got away with a piece!” Alex groaned.  
  
“Yeah, I know but...oh you’ve got to be kidding me!”  
  
Everyone just had to have a base destruct sequence. Daisy helped her friend out of there, and Gwen, Sara, Laurel, and Kara assisted the half dazed Scarlet Witch, Mockingbird, and Black Widow out of the base.  
  
Alex fumed, but understood the need to get the Avengers safely out of the base. Alexandra escaped from both a sample of her blood and a sample of the symbiote and neither could bode well.

* * *

  
Wanda, Natasha, and Bobbi all gasped when they shot up out of the bed. Out of the three women, Natasha had been the first to get up and take a few cauctitious, if not shaky steps through the door. She moved over to get a good look at the surroundings and realize she had been in Wakanda.  
  
“So, you’re up.”  
  
Natasha turned around and smiled.  
  
“Carol’s sister, well one of them,” Natasha said. “And you have a counterpart who is now running AIM. She managed to get the drop on us. Hopefully you’re half as good.”  
  
“I have my moments,” Alex said. “Maybe you should get some rest?”  
  
“I don’t rest well after I’ve been possessed,” Natasha said. “Unless you have some way to convince me to rest, I’ll be staying up.”  
  
“Well, follow me, and I’ll make sure you’re rested.”  
  
Natasha smiled. A pity Carol could not join them on this adventure. She would settle with getting to know one of Carol’s younger sisters.  
  
Sex had always been Natasha’s favorite form of therapy. Although it got her in trouble sometimes.  
 **The Shameless Smut Resumes In the Next Chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52(7/3/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 52.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Natasha and Alex kissed each other with added aggression. The skilled hands of the Black Widow maneuvered around Alex’s body and committed every curve to memory. Alex writhed and enjoyed Natasha’s touch with every waking second the two joined together with each other.  
  
At least, Natasha had been able to relax after a very rough day. Being taken to this alien world, fighting HYDRA, getting attacked by AIM, and finally being put underneath the control of an alien parasite, it frustrated Natasha a lot. Natasha took her aggressions out on the body of the young woman in front of her.  
  
The two came up from the kiss and Natasha nibbled oh so lightly against Alex’s lip and smiled. Alex breathed in and Natasha kissed her down across the side of the face and her neck. Natasha made sure Alex writhed a little bit around her and pushed her fingers into Alex’s pussy which were good and ready.  
  
No words were needed. Just the raw skill that someone the caliber of the Black Widow boasted of. Alex pumped her hips back and forth and moaned. Natasha hit all of the right spots and made Alex a dripping wet mess. The smile on Natasha’s face showed Alex she knew exactly the effect the super spy had on the DEO Agent.  
  
Natasha unveiled her breasts. Alex wasted no time in attacking them and treating them with the passion and desire a fine piece of womanly flesh like this deserved. Alex felt the back of her head cupped and Natasha pushed her in. A bit deeper and Alex sucked on her breasts.  
  
The Black Widow thrashed her hips up against the wall. Now Alex returned the favor and got Natasha breathing heavily. The juices oozed out of Natasha’s cunt and onto Alex’s hands. Alex disappeared between her breasts and sucked on them.  
  
The two women reached a mutual orgasm to each other. Both of them came hard, and now Natasha hurled Alex onto the bed without a seconds thought. Natasha jumped on top of Alex and pinned her body down.  
  
The suit started to go wild with passion and wrapped the naughty tentacles around the Black Widow. Alex paused, ever so slightly, and wondered how Natasha would react to the suit going on her. Natasha, with a big smile on her face, ground down onto Alex.  
  
Alex got the message to take Natasha and quite frankly did. The suit formulated one of the largest and stiffest cocks possible and edged it very close to Natasha’s warm pussy. Natasha closed her eyes as it slid against her walls.  
  
The Black Widow mounted the top of Alex and speared down onto the cock. Natasha rode it, with vigor, and made Alex moaned. More tentacles split off and massaged Natasha’s body with the worship someone of Natasha’s caliber demanded and deserved.  
  
“Can you make it bigger?”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“I wouldn’t have asked.”  
  
Okay, fair enough, Alex said. She put more material on the symbiote and Natasha whipped her head back. The sultry spy whipped her head back and spread her legs to take more of this stiff cock. Deep, deep inside of her body. So deep the cock almost split Natasha in half.  
  
“Yes,” Natasha moaned. “YES!”  
  
The cock plunged into her insides and stretched the woman out completely. Oh, Natasha just felt it. Every inch of the throbbing cock of Alex Danvers tore into her and made her feel so fulfilled. Natasha groped Alex’s chest and smashed her lips down onto Alex’s while the ride escalated to an intense point.  
  
Oh, Alex thought she would see stars. The Black Widow owned every inch of her and Alex could not hold her head up completely. Natasha knew how to maneuver and stretch every bit of Alex. Their bodies joined together in perfect harmony. The faster Natasha bounced on Alex, the more Alex’s body just reacted from hers.  
  
Natasha bristled with excitement. The thought of Alex cumming inside of her just got the Black Widow going. Natasha bounced up and down. Those wild tentacles did their number on Natasha. She took one of them and shoved them deep into her mouth. The tentacle deep throated her and moaned.  
  
It would not be a session this intense without the tentacle in position to drive into Natasha’s ass. The naughty little appendage slid down into Natasha’s ass and stretched out her back hole. Natasha flung her head back and moaned while every tentacle just worked her over.  
  
Alex groaned underneath the gorgeous body of the sexy spy. Natasha pounded her pussy up and down on Alex and stretched her cunt downwards. Oh, it felt so good to be ridden by such a divine woman. Alex thrust her hips up and down to meet Natasha’s plunging motions.  
  
Natasha came all over Alex. The juices given to her made Alex just soak them up. Natasha molested Alex’s body and Alex returned the favor. The session grew just as hot as it had started with neither woman giving up anything to the other. Alex wanted to make sure Natasha had been hers and Alex would take Natasha to the next level completely.  
  
The next movement resulted in Alex bending over the Black Widow. The seductive spy’s perfect round ass bounced as Alex pushed into her. Alex redirected a second cock into Natasha’s ass and pounded her hole silly from behind. They kept going at it and Natasha, nails dug into the bed screamed out.  
  
“Deeper! Harder! Pound me until I can hardly think.”  
  
“Careful what you wish for.”  
  
Oh, Natasha knew precisely what she wished for and she would get it. Alex slammed hard into her ass from behind and buried her almost face-first down onto the bed. Natasha moaned and Alex grabbed her ass tighter with each slam.  
  
The tingles both women felt as they had raced to their orgasm only increased the intensity of them going at it. Natasha reached the breaking point first and exploded all over the bed.  
  
Alex followed just scant seconds later. The tentacles tightened up and released their full bounty into Natasha’s holes. Both women came hard and aggressively.  
  
Natasha breathed and out on the bed. The tentacle cocks continued to punish her holes to the point where they ached. At the same time, Natasha, truly mentally broken from the sex, longed for more.

* * *

  
In all of her achievements, Alex thought topping the Black Widow stood a bit higher and prouder on the rest. She laid on top of Natasha and gave her breasts one final triumphant squeeze before Alex slid back. Alex smiled and wondered what she was going to do.  
  
A naked Thea Queen at the door answered Alex’s questions. Before Alex could react, Thea jumped into the room and dove between the parted thighs of the Black Widow to begin to devour her womanhood.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Thea licked the juices with increased hunger out from between Natasha’s legs. The hips of the woman popped up and down for Thea to continue to devour her. Extremely hot and extremely juicy, Thea obtained a full meal.  
  
“She tastes good, doesn’t she?”  
  
“Oooh.”  
  
“Come here, Thea.”  
  
Alex crouched behind Thea and pressed her hands against Thea’s thighs. Thea’s legs parted for Alex to play with her pussy and do so well. Thea anticipated the touch and enjoyed it. One of the tentacles wrapped around Thea’s body and ensured she would not be going anywhere.  
  
Not that Thea intended to go anywhere, but still, a matter of principle. Alex slid around into Thea and mounted her from behind. As much as Thea wanted Alex inside of her, Alex had other ideas. These ideas happened to be torturing and tormenting every last inch of Thea’s body until she entered a wave of never ending pleasure.  
  
“Oh, you love torturing me.”  
  
“I don’t call it torture if you feel good at the end of it.’  
  
Thea heartily disagreed. Alex’s soft fingers danced against Thea’s clit and inflamed her body. Thea pumped back a little bit more and took the full blast of Thea and her fingers all against her warm clit. Alex slid all the way against Thea and pushed a little bit deeper.  
  
“Fuck,” Thea moaned.  
  
“Yes, in a second.”  
  
Alex entered Thea and stretched out her tight cunt. Each second and each thrust inside of Thea should be savored and most importantly enjoyed. Alex worked over the gorgeous brunette woman and pushed a little bit deeper inside of her with a slap against her rear end.  
  
Natasha stirred on the bed and smiled at the fresh meat Alex brought into their bed. The gorgeous brunette woman moaned when Natasha surveyed her and then leaned in for a very hot kiss which made Thea just moan from Natasha burying tongue into her mouth.  
  
Thea had been pinned between the two women. Things were about to heat up, in every way possible when Natasha threw herself down onto the bed and spread her legs. Thea’s face, attracted to Natasha’s sweet peach, dove into her.  
  
“You brought a nice little pussy licker into your bed,” Natasha said.  
  
Alex just smiled. The sounds, the moans, the Black Widow made on the bed showed her approval. And Alex wanted to relish taking Thea in her pussy. She grabbed Natasha’s hand and Natasha, surprised, found herself pulled forward so Alex could kiss her.  
  
“Use it in good health.”  
  
A small piece of the symbiote came in and latched onto Natasha. Natasha smiled and willed the symbiote into a throbbing long cock which slid all the way into Thea’s waiting mouth. She opened up and practically choked on the appendage as it slid deep into her mouth.  
  
“I will.”  
  
Thea could not believe her luck. The Black Widow grabbed on top of the back of her head and thrusted into her mouth. Thea found herself face-fucked by the gorgeous spy while Alex fucked her pussy from behind. The two pressed Thea between them and moved back and forth to their her holes.  
  
Natasha just looked down at the cute little brunette who so eagerly sucked her off. The symbiote worked back against her as well to stimulate Natasha’s nerve endings. Never had she had such a thrill, although the suit was not a part of her like it was with Alex. So, she had a feeling Alex got double the thrill when pushing all the way into Thea from behind at the same time Thea stimulated Natasha with her mouth.  
  
The spy picked up speed and attacked Thea’s mouth with vigor. Two tentacles wrapped around Natasha’s breasts to milk them. This added to the excitement and the very real lust all three of these women felt with each other.  
  
The most lust spread through the body of Thea Queen. She had been pinned between these two gorgeous women who took her holes and made Thea have a blast. She would never forget these. Even if both women fucked Thea into a coma, which seemed likely, she would relish this moment.  
  
Natasha pumped into Thea’s mouth and gave her a very vigorous face-fuck session. Alex grabbed Thea’s tight ass from behind and slammed all the way into her pussy. Both women had their wicked way with Thea’s holes and put them through the paces.  
  
Something had to give and Thea came hard, giving up all of her body to both Natasha and Alex. They pushed Thea to the breaking point and made her just juice all over them. Alex and Natasha both smiled as they worked Thea to a feverish conclusion.  
  
Alex pulled out of Thea and Natasha did the same. If Thea Queen thought these two gorgeous vixens were done tormenting her, she had another thing coming.  
  
“Oh God!” Thea moaned.  
  
Alex yanked Thea over and spiked her pussy onto Alex’s wet core. Alex rocked Thea back and forth on her thick cock. As much as the ride felt right to Thea, there would be something else coming. Something else which would bring Thea a whole lot of enjoyment.  
  
Natasha, Natasha pressed into Thea. First, Natasha pressed her breasts onto Thea’s back and edged her ass cheeks open. Natasha tasted Thea’s puckered back hole while she rode up and down.  
  
“Take my ass.”  
  
“In a minute, little one,” Natasha said. “I want to drive you insane with lust.”  
  
“Too late,” Thea groaned.  
  
Natasha weaved her fingers into Thea’s back passage with the most intense efficiency possible. She pushed a bit deeper and made Thea just cry out in pleasure.  
  
The second Thea’s backside had been properly prepared, Natasha grabbed her hips and pushed into her from behind. Natasha and Alex pushed into Thea from both sides and made sure to drive the gorgeous women completely nuts when they pinned her body together.  
  
Now, Thea lost it completely. These two skilled agents of their respective orgasms expertly worked her holes to the brink like it was their jobs. Of course, no one took this much joy into their jobs. No, stuffing the holes of young women had been a hobby for both of them.  
  
Alex closed her eyes and enjoyed riding the hell out of Thea. Her tight little pussy squeezed against Alex. The tentacles wrapped around both Natasha and Thea as well. Just as vigorously as Natasha pummeled Thea’s ass, Alex slid a slimy appendage into Natasha’s rear end as well.  
  
“Cum for me,” Alex breathed hotly. “Cum for me hard.”  
  
Both Thea and Natasha obeyed and came for Alex. Their bodies just gushed, with Alex absorbing Thea. She also slid into Natasha in between thrusts to collect some of her juices and suck them down into her mouth. Every time Alex savored these juices, they were like a treat.  
  
Natasha pumped into Thea’s ass and rode it to a conclusion. She hung onto the brunette beauty and made sure to commit every inch of her tight body, along with the areas which made Thea moan the loudest, for future reference. She would enjoy them later and enjoy Thea’s body as a snack as much.  
  
Alex finished the cycle by cumming inside of Thea and making her body just thrash. Thea rocked back and forth with a dopey little smile on her face. It showcased just how well Alex fucked Thea silly.  
  
“That’s my girls,” Alex responded.  
  
All three women saw stars from their mutual orgasm. They never had felt better in their lives.  
  
Alex pulled away from Natasha and Thea. The part of her suit reclaimed and now, that Thea had been worn out, Natasha still had another round in her.  
  
A wicked grin spread over Alex’s face. She intended to fuck that round out of the Black Widow.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(53 and 54) on July 10th, 2020.**


	53. Chapter 53(7/10/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 53:**  
 ****  
 **  
**After a good night’s sleep, Bobbi had gone completely stir crazy and began to roam the hallways. She looked for something, anything to do. And coming out of the shadow, wrapped in a towel, was a woman who Bobbi remembered vaguely through the Starro influenced haze she had been put underneath.  
  
“You’re the Black Canary,” Bobbi said.  
  
“And you’re Mockingbird,” Laurel said. “Please, call me Laurel.”  
  
“Bobbi,” Bobbi said.  
  
The two blondes shook hands with each other. Bobbi closed her eyes. It had been very hard to keep her sexual urges at bay when being on this strange world. Natasha helped keep them at bay the best she could. However, there had been some urges which would not go down.  
  
“You’re horny,” Laurel said. “There’s something in the air which removes our inhibitions. Let me take you to my room and I can help you.”  
  
Bobbi realized she would not make it to the room. She instead pounced and kissed Laurel. Mockingbird and the Black Canary entered one of the most steamy makeout sessions possible. The towel Black Canary wore fell to the ground and exposed her sexy toned body to the world.  
  
“And now I’m overdressed.”  
  
Laurel led Bobbi into the room. The two made out with each other for the next couple of minutes until Bobbi stripped her clothes off and revealed her sexy body in all of it’s nude glory. Laurel’s eyes tracing over every inch of Bobbi’s fine body brought a smile to her face. Laurel pounced in and pressed her lips onto Bobbi’s with one of the most vigorous kisses possible.  
  
“Mmm!” Bobbi moaned into Laurel’s mouth.  
  
The Black Canary understood precisely what Mockingbird wanted each other. The two hot blondes pressed their bodies against each other. Laurel worked her magic and squeezed Bobbi’s breasts. Bobbi moaned very aggressively with Laurel just squeezing Bobbi’s breasts very hard.  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Laurel slid a nipple into her mouth and began to suck on it. Bobbi, with a hand pressed onto the back of Laurel’s head, edged her mouth down onto it. The sounds of sucking echoed throughout the room the deeper Bobbi got to work. Oh this tasted very good. Amazing in fact. Laurel’s eyes shot open with desire when going down onto Bobbi’s stiff nipple and sliding it all the way into her mouth.  
  
She switched from the right to the left and gave Bobbi the thrill of her life. Bobbi rocked back and forth, her body shining with sweat.  
  
The Black Canary kissed Mockingbird’s body. She enjoyed it. The gorgeous scent brought Laurel down to the right point between Bobbi’s legs. She spread them wide and far and opened up Bobbi for an oral assault. Laurel drove tongue first into Bobbi’s wet pussy and began to work away at her..  
  
“That’s perfect!” Bobbi cried out.  
  
Laurel dove tongue first into Bobbi’s pussy and ate it up. She had been pent up for a long time. Laurel did a very good job in helping work the pent out aggression of the woman. Every suck, every lick just made Bobbi buck her hips up and down to meet Laurel’s tongue.  
  
Bobbi closed her eyes and allowed Laurel to have her fun. She squirted and Laurel answered by sucking Bobbi’s juices up. She made the loudest and most succulent sounds when going down on Bobbi’s heated mound. Laurel enveloped her tongue down into Bobbi and pulled out.  
  
Eagerly, Bobbi returned the favor and dove into Laurel. Laurel bit down on her lip to prevent from screaming. While her control got a little better, thanks to constant help from Sara and Alex, Laurel did not want to lose it completely. Bobbi worked her skilled tongue and lapped her up.  
  
The second Laurel came over Bobbi’s face, Bobbi smiled. The two women rose up on the bed and wrapped their arms around each other. They entered a steamy makeout session. Laurel shoved her tongue all the way into Bobbi’s mouth and Bobbi returned fire with one of the most intense kisses she could muster.  
  
Laurel climbed backwards and spread Bobbi’s legs. She reached into the drawer and took a strap on out of it. Laurel slipped it on and rubbed the strap on into Bobbi’s tight hole. The woman’s eyes flashed open and told Laurel to do it. To plunge deep inside of her.  
  
The legs of Mockingbird spread wide so Black Canary could take the plunge and bury herself all the way. The tender thighs of these two gorgeous women just slapped together. Laurel mounted Bobbi and rode her all into the bed. The two women swapped salvia and other juices with each other.  
  
Laurel sped up and went a little bit faster. The blur of her hips going down onto Bobbi made Bobbi close in onto the back of Laurel’s neck. Bobbi moaned, although no coherent words came out. This meant Laurel had been doing a fine job in fucking her partner all the way into the bed.  
  
One orgasm would set the chain reaction off in her body. Bobbi clutched down onto Laurel and squeezed her tight, the flood of pussy juices just came up between them. Laurel bounced up and down and smacked her chest down into Bobbi’s. Bobbi took Laurel’s heaving chest and sucked on her tits which made Laurel almost lose it.  
  
The pair of lustful ladies worked themselves to their mutual orgasm. A little bit closer, and yet so far away. Laurel wanted to appreciate the moment. She pulled away and kissed Bobbi’s neck. The side of Bobbi’s ear being licked by Laurel just made Mockingbird scream with such a force which it made the Black Canary grin.  
  
“And they call me a screamer.”  
  
Bobbi gushed all over the place. Waves of pleasure crashed all over her body. Bobbi spurted all over the place and Laurel leaned in to ride her into the bed. The two reached the moment of mutual release where both of them would finally top each other off.  
  
Laurel came next and released her juices all over the strap on. She buried face down into Bobbi’s chest and sucked on those bouncing tits. An action which made Bobbi just blast out her feelings in the biggest scream.  
  
Post orgasm, both of these women collapsed into each other’s embrace. The two of them just kissed each other and enjoyed the moment in the aftermath.

* * *

  
Natasha slid into the bed, joined by Alex. Alex took Laurel and Natasha took Bobbi. Two became four as both Alex and Natasha made out with their more familiar parties and ran their hands down their bodies quite vigorously.  
  
They left Thea in a catatonic state elsewhere in the palace. With a crave of something new, Natasha pulled all the way from Bobbi and tapped Alex on the shoulder. Alex finished tongue fucking Laurel and pulled all the way into her. The desire to try something new, reached Alex.  
  
“You’re next on my list,” Alex said. “My name’s Alex, if you didn’t know.”  
  
“Bobbi, and pleased to meet you.”  
  
“Likewise and I’m even more glad to taste you.”  
  
Bobbi just smiled and Alex pounced down onto her. The two women kissed each other with Alex diving all the way into her mouth tongue first. She had been acquainted by the woman who likely had the most experience, other than Natasha, at dealing with other women. Alex pressed down onto Bobbi and planted numerous kisses all over her body. Bobbi’s legs spread apart and Alex dove into her to taste her.  
  
Natasha fingered Laurel to finish her orgasm. The Black Widow took her time in licking up the juices and grinned widely at Laurel. Laurel took the hint and the invitation. She dove all the way into Natasha’s chest and sucked her heaving breasts. Natasha put her hands on the back of Laurel’s head and encouraged her.  
  
“You’re quite the eager one, aren’t you?”  
  
“She always is, and so is this one.”  
  
Alex grew a huge cock and pushed it deep into Bobbi’s mouth. Bobbi’s eyes and mouth watered from the most intense face-fucking session one could imagine. She picked up the pace and rocked into Bobbi’s mouth, fucking her throat until Bobbi drooled all over the place.  
  
“Mmmph!” Bobbi moaned out.  
  
Another deep thrust and Alex pinned Bobbi back into the bed to pump away at her face. Bobbi’s eyes, watered with lust, only became more so with the tentacles all over her body.  
  
The same strap on Laurel used on Bobbi found its way into her pussy. The fabled and feared Black Widow worked over the Black Canary. She had always gotten what she wanted from anyone, from any woman. Natasha knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to make someone squirm underneath her on the bed.  
  
“Yes, cum for me,” Black Widow breathed out. “You know you want to.”  
  
“I do!” Black Canary cried out.  
  
Black Widow pressed her body against Black Canary and pumped her vigorously into the bed. She viewed the scene of Alex mouth-fucking Bobbi to be one which made her sexually hungrily. Natasha rode the hell out of Black Canary and muffled her mouth.  
  
Bobbi breathed in heavily. She took the deep throating cock for everything it was worth. Alex pulled out of her finally and laid on top of Bobbi’s body. Bobbi had already been sensitive from the earlier session with Laurel. Alex zeroed in on the attack and all of her hot spots to kiss Bobbi.  
  
“Fuck me!” Bobbi begged of her.  
  
“In a minute. I want to see how much I can make you thirst for it. Beg for me to pin you down and take your slutty body.”  
  
Bobbi’s sexy body became a focus of Alex. Every so often, she brushed up against Natasha to tease the woman of what was to come. However, the vast majority of Alex’s attention zeroed in on Bobbi and made her just trash underneath the bed. The wanton eyes, pretty face, supple lips, large breasts, toned body, flat stomach, wide hips, and juicy legs, oh Alex could exort the virtues of Mockingbird for days.  
  
“See, see that’s what I’m going to give you,” Alex breathed on Bobbi’s neck. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”  
  
“Ooooh yes!” Bobbi cried out. “Please, do it!”  
  
Alex ground up against Bobbi and inflamed her insides. Finally, after much teasing, torment, and torture, Alex drove all the way into Bobbi from behind. A wild tentacle whipped out and slammed her her throat and another snaked underneath her to tease her ass.  
  
Bobbi More felt like all of her sexual fantasies came true at once, with this one encounter. Alex pulled her up and drove into Bobbi while on the bed. The ride escalated with Alex slapping her thighs all over Bobbi’s and making her cry out.  
  
Alex stretched out to tease the holes she could reach. The tentacle did it’s job to gag Laurel. Laurel thrust back and Natasha’s tight ass enveloped Alex’s thrusting tentacle. She rocked them back and forth. Laurel’s mouth, Natasha’s ass, and Bobbi’s holes, all of them just received a fucking.  
  
No matter how much Bobbi felt she would lose it, she would not pass out. No, she would stay awake and get pounded all night like by Alex. Alex thrusted down into her tight body and rose up almost all the way. Alex rode Bobbi a little bit harder into the bed.  
  
“Cum for me again,” Alex breathed in Bobbi’s ear.  
  
Oh, she could not avoid it. She could not avoid the incoming orgasm. Bobbi tightened around Alex and spilled her juices all over the bed.  
  
“Perfect. You know your slutty little body, your fuckable holes, they belong to me. You must understand this by now.”  
  
Bobbi answered by nodding vigorously. Alex poured on the pleasure and kept stuffing Bobbi until she rocked back and forth on the bed. She made Bobbi cum again and Bobbi almost collapsed from the impact of the holes just being stuffed.  
  
Alex rewarded Bobbi being a good little sex pet. The symbiote wearer devoured Bobbi’s tits and sucked on them. Bobbi lightly pressed her hands onto Alex’s head to encourage her. The loud sucking continued to escalate and Bobbi came again just for that.  
  
“Beautiful,” Alex said. “Why don’t you get on top for a while?”  
  
Oh, Bobbi would like that. Bobbi climbed on top of Alex and slowly rocked herself down onto the stiff cock of the DEO agent. Alex grinned while Bobbi rocked onto her body. Those breasts bounced in the most tantalizing way possible. Alex had no choice but to reach out and grab hold of them to squeeze them good.  
  
“Alex!” Bobbi cried out.  
  
The sounds of her soft cries echoed throughout the room. Music to Alex’s ears. She rocked Bobbi back and forth to an intense breaking point and made her cry out more.  
  
Natasha and Laurel lifted off of the bed from the tentacles fucking them. They wondered if Alex knew what she had been doing. The two women scrapped the ceiling from what Alex did to them. Their pussies, spread out wide, and almost received a tentacle a piece inside of them.  
  
Now, Laurel and Natasha rode Alex. Their juices slid down the tentacles from the air which fed Alex. And Alex indulged herself in every inch of Bobbi’s body. She thrust up high and pushed into her body. The screams echoed throughout the room from what Alex did to all three of these women.  
  
Laurel found herself coming the closest to losing it all. She could feel this warm feeling burst through her body. Alex injected warm juices into her body. What made Laurel moan most of all was another miniature tentacle burst out. It clasped against Laurel’s nipple and stimulate her nerve endings.  
  
The Black Canary found her self-control tested to an insane degree. Laurel passed the test, albeit just barely. She came harder yet and whipped her head back. Only Alex held Laurel up in the air and slid her limp body down onto the tentacle which stuffed her.  
  
Natasha picked up the pace and slid faster down the tentacle in her. Another stuffed her ass and mouth. The bigger, the thicker, the better, Natasha thought. All of these tentacles just presented a heavenly ending for Natasha. She resolved to stay awake.  
  
However, Natasha’s resolve broke when Alex slid into her at all angles and made her cum all over the place. Natasha joined Laurel on the bed.  
  
Bobbi rocked herself up and down. With Natasha and Laurel being brought down, this left the finale between Alex and Bobbi.  
  
Alex bathed in the juices of the two lovely women she humbled and put to bed. Bobbi, next on the list, rocked up and down and rode her. It had been time for them to cum together.  
  
“After you,” Alex said.  
  
Bobbi succumbed to Alex’s final touches. She flooded Alex with a shower of cum. Alex responded when she pushed all the way inside of Bobbi and milked her completely until she blacked out from the pleasure.  
  
Alex released herself into Bobbi. The last few pumps of her cunt sent a flood of juices into the tight body of the gorgeous SHIELD agent..  
  
Now, Alex pulled back. Who between Natasha, Bobbi, or Laurel would be the first to rise from their stupor, to get fucked again. Or maybe someone new would walk through that door. Alex could wait.  
  
Alex Danvers would have her prize.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	54. Chapter 54(7/10/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 54)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Nora Darhk, in the midst of a very pleasant dream starring her, Power Girl, and Batwoman, jolted away from a warm sensation around her loins. It took a moment for Nora to jolt awake and realize what had been going on. The gorgeous brunette between Nora’s legs revealed herself  
  
Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, munched on Nora’s cunt. And Nora, while closing her eyes, experienced a pulse of bliss through her loins. Wanda edged her tongue a little bit further into Nora and pulled out almost all the way. She came back out and sucked the sweet juices away from Nora.  
  
“Sorry about the fight,” Wanda said. “No hard feelings.”  
  
Nora found it very hard to have hard feelings about a naked, gorgeous women who slid up her body and kissed her very enticingly. Wanda’s fingers danced over Nora’s body and made her experience lust beyond anything else. Wanda’s fingers squeezed Nora’s nipples and made her softly cry out for more.  
  
“No...hard feelings…..”  
  
A smile crossed over Wanda’s face as she leaned in and kissed Nora’s nipples. A jolt of energy pulsed through the body of both of these women. The Scarlet Witch kissed onto Nora’s body until reaching the apex of Nora’s thighs. Wanda sucked on her juicy pussy and made Nora’s hips buck back and forth with the energy just cascading down through her body.  
  
Oh, this felt amazing, and every turn and every sway of Wanda’s tongue rocked Nora’s body. Her toes curled up. Wanda came back up with a face full of juices and smiled.  
  
“Your turn.”  
  
Nora dove on in and tackled Wanda. Her tongue swiped against the gorgeous reality warper’s pussy. Wanda put a set of hands on the back of the head of Nora and her hips bucked up to meet Nora’s probing tongue. Wanda closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride.  
  
Trying not to lose it, Wanda moaned. An invisible force brushed against Wanda’s breasts, squeezing and releasing them in fluid motions. Oh, Nora really hit all of the right points in her and turned Wanda into a gushing fountain. Nora edged her tongue a bit further into Wanda until she came hard.  
  
Nora popped back up and kissed Wanda on the lips. The two women tasted of each other. An energy jolt appeared between their hips to cause both women to shake in pleasure.  
  
Oh, Nora would have to take this woman. It appeared to Nora, without any hesitation, Wanda had similar ideas. The Scarlet Witch lowered Nora’s head to her chest and made Nora suck on her tits. Loudly and vigorously, Nora just kissed and sucked on Wanda’s hard nipples.  
  
“Suck them good,” Wanda cooed in Nora’s ear.  
  
Nora refused to back off and kept sucking away on Wanda’s heaving bosom. The lovely breasts pushed up and hit Wanda directly in the chest as she sucked away on them. Nora attacked Wanda at pretty much every angle and savored the taste of Wanda’s fun bags as they shoved into her mouth.  
  
The Scarlet Witch had the time of her life. A glowing dildo appeared between them. Wanda maneuvered the energy rod inside of Nora and spiked inside of her body.  
  
“OOOH!”  
  
The two cried out in pleasure the second Wanda speared herself into Nora’s tight cunt from underneath. Their thighs slapped together loudly and vigorously. Nora wanted to milk those tits and Wanda leaned in to allow Nora to do so. She turned, twisted, and squirmed and released a heavy amount of juices all over the place.  
  
Magic filled Wanda’s heaving chest up with milk. Nora grabbed onto the large chest of the Scarlet Witch and sucked on her nipples like a nursing babe. Milk flowed freely from Wanda’s nipples and into Nora’s mouth when she sucked them hard. Wanda put her hand on the back of Nora’s head and encouraged her.  
  
Nora sucked down all of the sweet milk while Wanda fucked her.  
  
“Cum for me.”  
  
The daughter of Damien Darhk obeyed the whims of her hot lover and her pussy crushed against Wanda’s. The flow of juices only increased the faster Wanda slammed into her. Nora thought she would be taken on a joyride of her life. It made her lose it.  
  
Wanda found herself enjoying this movement. Nora’s magic brushed against Wanda’s core and spread the tingles all the way through her body. Oh, Wanda shook madly and pressed all the way against Nora with a sweeping motion which spiked her into her body.  
  
The two women pushed their bodies against each other. Wanda paid back Nora’s favor from earlier with feverish worship on Nora’s tits. Nora dug her nails into Wanda’s scalp and made her cum all over the place. Oh, yes, this was perfect, to say the very least.  
  
“Don’t stop,” Nora whimpered.  
  
Wanda had no intention of stopping at any time. She kept sucking and driving Nora nuts. The energy coursed through her body and Wanda reached her climax. One stolen look at Nora made Wanda reach the realization Nora would climax first. The look of lust in Nora’s eyes just fueled Wanda and fueled her desire to cum alongside of her.  
  
“Don’t stop,” Wanda breathed in Nora’s ear. “Cum.”  
  
Nora clutched and came with Wanda. The two women joined each other with a flood just coursing between each other’s bodies. Wanda responded with her hips bucking back. She slammed into Nora repeatedly and made their bodies just merge together in a dance of passion.  
  
Bliss, it described what Nora Darhk felt in the aftermath. Wanda cupped her face and leaned in to kiss Nora down onto the lips. The kisses grew in intensity and Wanda ground against her. Their pussies oozed with moisture and stuck together upon the action. Wanda squeezed Nora’s nipples and brought her to the pleasurable jolt which erupted through her body.  
  
“One more time?” Wanda asked her.  
  
“As many times as you want.”  
  
Wanda took the invitation and slid her fingers deep into Nora. Nora’s hips jumped up and met Wanda’s pumping hand in an exciting way.

* * *

  
The trials of the speedster had been the constant need of a midnight snack. After Jesse polished off a towering bowel of ice cream, she stopped at the door and the sounds of two women going at it echoed her. Not strange, given that would happen on this strange world.  
  
The magic in the air drew Jesse into the ground. Drew her gaze to that of Nora Darhk and Wanda Maximoff as they went at it. Their tongues danced up against the cunt of the other as they slurped away quite loudly. They made a hell of a racket which enticed Jesse to move forward.  
  
A magical pulse entered the air and struck Jesse between her legs. Jesse rocked her head back and moaned. She saw stars and the next thing she noticed, she entered the embrace of the Scarlet Witch.  
  
“Well, nice of you to join the party,” Wanda breathed. “I always have a soft spot for speedsters. They can go, fast and hard...whether male or female.”  
  
Wanda stroked Jesse’s cunt to make her breath in pleasure. Oh, the Scarlet Witch zeroed in on all of those spots which made Jesse extremely hot and bothered. Her pussy juices stuck to Wanda’s fingers when she dove all the way in. Wanda thrust her hips back and made her moan.  
  
“They are amazing, aren’t they?” Nora asked. “And she’s a treat.”  
  
Jesse’s clothes faded and reappeared on the chair. While she had a certain appreciation for the slow and subtle art of clothes removing, something had to be said for what Nora and Wanda did to her. Nora cupped Jesse’s tight ass from behind and slid a finger against her back passage.  
  
“You’re a snack,” Nora said. “I can’t wait to eat you up.”  
  
The skilled tongue of the reformed criminal pushed deep into Jesse’s backside. Her nipples, hard as rocks, pushed out. Wanda kissed Jesse’s nipples and sucked on them hard. Wanda danced her tongue further and further down until it reached the apex of Jesse’s spread legs.  
  
“Eat me!” Jesse cried out.  
  
Oh, Wanda would eat her. Such a snack, although they already came to that point. Wanda buried her tongue as deep into Jesse as possible and made her hips just rock back. Wanda munched on Jesse’s sweet little peach and made her hips buck back and forth.  
  
It tasted so good to enjoy the sweet little cunt. Nora had just as good of a time in burying her tongue in Jesse’s ass from behind. The two magic users brought the speedster to a gushing conclusion.  
  
The magical mutant rose from Jesse’s pussy and smiled. Wanda leaned in and kissed Jesse on the lips. The two engaged in a heavenly makeout session. Wanda cupped Jesse’s tits and made her cry out in pleasure. Oh, this was going to be amazing, once Wanda finished with her. Wanda used her hands to skim over every inch of Jesse’s body and make her shake all over and make her cum  
  
“I’m going to fuck you.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
Nora and Wanda pinned Jesse between the two of them. No way to go. Their hands worked magic on Jesse’s body and made her just burn up with desire. Their hot mouths added to the mixture of fun and Jesse found her entire body just explode with pleasure.  
  
The two lovely magic users swooped in and stuffed Nora’s ass and cunt without any problems. Oh, Nora just closed here yes and allowed this to happen.  
  
“Your holes are so tight,” Wanda breathed out. “I’m going to fuck them all night long.”  
  
Wanda pressed her hips back into Jesse and buried herself into Jesse. Jesse thrust back and forth and cried out. The sounds the speedster made had been music.  
  
Nora always had been a sucker for a nice ass and Jesse had a pretty nice one. Nora gave it the full attention it deserved. The dark haired magic user hummed when more pumps into Jesse’s backside just made her moan. The sexy brunette speedster moaned deliciously.  
  
“Even your moans are sexy,” Nora said. “Every part of you, just amazing. Don’t worry, baby girl, we’ll treat you well.”  
  
To say Jesse lost control would be pushing it. To be honest, Jesse doubted she had control from the moment she stepped into this room. These two lustful magic users had their way with Jesse and dominated her holes to no small degree. The pinned Jesse between the two of them and thrusted away.  
  
“Such a treat,” Wanda agreed. “Would you like to suck on my breasts?”  
  
Wanda shoved Jesse’s face down onto her breasts before an answer could be given. To Jesse’s credit, she worked into Wanda’s tits and sucked on them hard. The warm milk pumped out of them and boy did Jesse find herself addicted to them.  
  
“I don’t blame you.”  
  
Nora licked the back of Jesse’s neck and could feel something edge through her loins. The desire to cum and to finish in Jesse’s ass. The magical dildo pulsed into the tight and inviting ass of Jesse. Nora knew it would only be a few more pumps before she finished off in Jesse.  
  
The magic user made the most of it. Every last second, every thrust, had been timed perfectly by Nora. Each motion slammed deep into Jesse’s tight ass and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
And Nora came, and bottomed out in Jesse’s ass. Nora held on for the ride and rocked Jesse repeatedly. Her tight hole opened up and received the full brunt of Nora’s endless thrusts into Jesse. Jesse threw her head back and moaned as Nora grabbed onto her ass.  
  
“Good, but I’m not done.”  
  
Wanda pulled Jesse away and pinned her against the wall. While Nora needed a moment to recharge, Wanda would play. And she took her time with a few light gropes to dominate Jesse’s body. Jesse thrust her hips back and moaned the faster Wanda pushed into her.  
  
“Cum for me,” Wanda said. “Don’t hold back. I can take it.”  
  
The vibrations at super speed sent Jesse’s mind into overdrive. She came, repeatedly, on a loop.. Their hips smashed together the faster Wanda drove into Jesse’s body. Wanda grabbed Jesse’s hips and pushed down to make her cum even more. Jesse groaned at the sweet vibrations which enveloped her body.  
  
To say Jesse Wells lost it would be putting it mildly. The only thing which kept Jesse in the game would be her legs, wrapped around Wanda as Wanda fucked her vigorously into the nearest wall.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
That beautiful sound, before Wanda drove Jesse down onto her chest and made Jesse drink her magically created milk signified everything. Jesse rocked her hips back and Wanda pushed all the way into Jesse’s body. The two rocked their hips back and forth and they moaned.  
  
“Drink it all up.”  
  
Wanda’s fingers stroked Jesse’s leg. They moved down and sent a bolt across the room which made Nora collapse on the bed and buck her hips up and down in an endless loop of orgasm.  
  
The endless thrusts brought Jesse to the breaking point. She would cum and cum hard. Wanda had her number and controlled Jesse’s body. The two came together at the next motion. Jesse nearly vibrated through the wall before Wanda pulled her back to pound Jesse’s tight cunt.  
  
The explosion rocked all three women. Nora shuddered, Wanda came, and Jesse almost collapsed in a sweaty, and breathy embrace.  
  
Wanda smiled. The sweet pleasure of her release trickled down Jesse’s thighs. She enveloped the speedster in a sweaty embrace and lifted her back onto the bed where Nora lied in wait to torment Jesse’s hot body all over again.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter(55 and 56) set on July 17th, 2020.**


	55. Chapter 55(7/17/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 55)**   
****

* * *

**  
**After leaving Wanda and Jesse on the bed, Nora Darhk slipped out of the room. She went to go and track down Alex to see their next move, only to run head long into Sara who broke into a smile.  
  
“It’s been a long time,” Sara responded.  
  
“Yeah, it has,” Nora said. “So, how are you doing?”  
  
“Well, you know me, trying to save the timeline from being shattered into pieces,” Sara said. “After, you know, some misstep from the Legends caused the timeline to almost be shattered into pieces in the first place. How about you?”  
  
“Trying to keep out of trouble and failing.”  
  
Sara understood that one. The two moved closer to each other and Sara closed the path with a kiss with Nora. The two enjoyed each other’s lips, and Nora had been wanting to do this for a long time. Her hands eagerly roamed down to meet Sara’s ass and squeeze it.  
  
“Why don’t we head back to my room?” Sara asked. “I left Mia hanging, but I don’t think she would mind you joining in. And Alex will be coming soon.”  
  
Nora, through very hazed thoughts, figured she would be talking to Alex about their next move. However, Sara moved to Nora through the door and stripped the clothing from Nora. On the bed, Mia Queen waited, legs spread and bound to the bed. Sara grinned at Mia and climbed down onto the bed.  
  
“I’ll get you for this one,” Mia said.  
  
“Oh, I hope so. But for now.”  
  
Sara dove into Mia and began to eat her pussy. Mia threw her hips up off of the bed and moaned. One thing could be said about Sara was she had a very able tongue and it made any woman just lose herself. Mia had been no exception to this very obvious rule.  
  
And now, Nora joined them. She slipped a skilled hand in between Sara’s thighs and pressed down between them. Sara’s pussy, as sweet and hot looking as Nora always imagined it to be, enticed her. It called to Nora and Nora just had to answer the call. She dove into Sara and began to slurp very vigorously on Sara’s cunt. Sara dug her nails into the bed and cried out in pleasure.  
  
“Yes,” Sara breathed. “OOOH YES!”  
  
Sara broke ranks from Mia just enough to scream out. Back to work and Mia thrust her hips up into the air. To get Sara to dive down and lick her pussy. And Sara really munched on Mia’s pussy like she owned it.  
  
“Started without me?”  
  
Alex slipped into the room. Nora almost turned around. However, Alex gently responded by grabbing the back of her head and pushed Nora all the way down into Sara’s pussy. Nora received a blast of warm juices as payment for her actions.  
  
“Don’t stop on my account. In fact, you should keep going. It’s nice to meet you. Really nice.”  
  
Oh, Nora would have said it was nice to meet Alex, if she did not have a warm tongue sliding into her pussy and setting her mind into overdrive. The tentacles which swept over Nora’s thighs only hinted at more to come.  
  
Alex wanted to savor this moment and ensure Nora would be very prepared for what was to come. Alex dove into Nora and pushed into her body. She speared Nora’s tight cunt and the sounds of flesh upon flesh echoed throughout the room from Alex driving all the way into Nora.  
  
Nora, in a daze, entered pure autopilot mode. She devoured Sara’s pussy while Alex fucked her from behind. Alex’s tentacles roamed Nora’s body just as skillfully as her hands. This set fire and desire within Nora which could not be put out by any means.  
  
“Mmmm, that’s the spot, isn’t it!  
  
Mia whipped her head back and moaned. One of those tentacles snaked up Sara’s body and rubbed her down. Every now and then it brushed against Mia’s inner thigh and made her buck up. Sara kept Mia off balance with the tongue inside of her pussy. It poked, proded and worked Mia ever step of the way to an orgasm.  
  
Wide open mouth opened up Mia to get a tentacle jammed all the way down her throat. Mia threw her head back and moaned as it stuffed her mouth. Sara worked tongue thrusts back and forth and Nora did likewise to Sara. Alex fucked Nora’s tight cunt and then fucked Mia’s mouth.  
  
Alex indulged herself in this fun. She thrust hard into Nora from behind. She enjoyed Nora and also began to enjoy Sara as well. She pulled Nora away from Sara just so Alex could greedily stuff Sara’s holes as well. Nora wiggled and writhed on the bed while Alex fucked her into oblivion.  
  
Mia, Nora, and Sara all moaned in succession. Alex worked their bodies over. The ropes binding Mia onto the bed came undone. Not that it mattered given Alex pinned Mia down through other methods and shoved a tentacle down her throat.  
  
Sara rocked back and forth. A tentacle jerked her away from Mia’s pussy. The slimy lengthy object jammed down Mia’s pussy and one went into Sara’s mouth. Alex rocked her hips back and worked all three of them in great succession.  
  
The trifecta of orgasms Alex achieved enhanced her mood. Tonight had been a long night and Alex had been through several rounds of sex as she took it out on these delightful, nuible women.  
  
The sounds of four cries echoed the room. Alex pulled away and noticed they had a naughty voyeur in the room. She detached from Mia, Sara, and Nora. Juices drained from all of the woman.  
  
“Well, you naughty little witch.”  
  
Wanda grinned, hand caught in her caught. She pulled it out and Alex moved with surprising speed. She took Wanda’s fingers and sucked them clean. The savory juices brought a glint of lust into Alex’s eyes. She moved in for the kill and pinned Wanda against the wall. Her naked, writhing body made Alex just smile.  
  
“You were caught so I could fuck your pretty little brains out, right?” Alex asked her.  
  
“Yes,” Wanda panted. “Yes.”  
  
“Mmm, I figured as much,” Alex said. “You’re a naughty little girl and I’m going to fuck your brains out. I hope you’re ready for it.”  
  
“I am!”  
  
Wanda cried out and Alex plunged all the way into her tight cunt without any pause. The biggest, thickest cock Alex could produce practically broke Wanda. Wanda’s eyes bulged with desire the second Alex worked away at her. Her hips moved like a constant blur and smashed Wanda into the wall.  
  
Dazed, pleasure, Mia crawled over and spread the legs of Sara. She would take advantage of this and dive down to furiously tongue Sara’s pussy. A pair of hands parted Mia’s thighs and moved into her.  
  
Nora joined the party and ate the pussy of the gorgeous archer. It appeared that she and Mia hit it off better then their fathers did, which was a good thing. Nora leaned in to enjoy Mia’s savory pussy.  
  
Mia closed her eyes and enjoyed the magical tongue of the woman which enjoyed her. Nora, and Mia learned this straight away, knew all of the right spots. The energy pulse pushed against Mia’s thighs and inflamed her clit. She came all over the place.  
  
“I want you,” Mia said.  
  
Sara found herself empty and need while Mia and Nora found solace with each other. Not for a long, as a figure moved from the shadows.  
  
“How long have you been there?”  
  
“Long enough.”  
  
Helena Wayne, Batwoman of Earth-2, wore nothing other than her cowl, belt, and boots, which turned Sara on. The gorgeous brunette kissed Sara on the lips quite vigorously. They began the tongue tango with Helena’s skilled hands manipulating Sara’s core.  
  
Wanda whipped her head back. Alex knew precisely all of the right ways to drive her completely mad. Almost as if Alex read Wanda’s mind. Although, Wanda supposed there would be no mind reading necessary when the expression of lust had been written all over her face.  
  
“Yes!” Wanda moaned out. “Keep it up. Harder! Break me!”  
  
Mia bounced up and down on the magical cock which Nora grew. It felt so real and stuffed her. The magic-user and the archer made out with each other very vigorously as they fucked together. Mia’s insides turned very hot and pulsed with energy the deeper Nora pushed into her.  
  
Nora could be inside of Mia all day. Every inch of her toned body called to Nora. The fact Mia was hot as hell only added onto the attraction Nora had to her fierce spirit.  
  
Sara’s bent over the bed for Helena to climb behind her. Helena had been well equipped to bury herself into Sara’s pussy while she also toyed with Sara’s ass. The combination of pleasure just made Sara lose all sense of herself from Helena working into her.  
  
Helena pushed into Sara a little bit deeper. Their thighs connected together. Helena pulled back on Sara’s hair and cupped her body. She pushed all the way into Sara’s body and rode the hell out of her. She wanted a piece of the White Canary, and she figured Sara owed her as her distress call cut the foursome short.  
  
Not that it was not for good reason. However, it would not stop Helena from taking it out on Sara and pounding her on the bed. Sara’s cries of lust only encouraged her.  
  
Wanda tightened her grip around Alex and cried out even louder. Alex milked her body like there was no tomorrow and Wanda just let out one of the most passionate cries she could muster. Alex slid all the way into her and rode the hell out of her with a frantic flurry of hip thrusts.  
  
“You want more?” Alex asked. “You want everything?”  
  
Wanda thought she made this very fact rather explicit. She cried out and Alex slid the tentacle into her ass, and into her mouth. More of Alex’s extensions molested Wanda’s body as she pushed back. And several whipped back and reached onto the bed.  
  
Alex improved her reach over the years of using the suit. The tentacles stretched out and slammed Mia and Nora the second they broke apart of each other.  
  
Instinct, or intention, Nora could not be sure. The moment she and Mia finished with each other, Alex filled her pussy and ass. The same happened to Mia. Mia’s hot body rocked back and forth and moaned in aggression. The expression of lust set Nora off and made her moan.  
  
Helena’s eyes traveled to the scene. As much as she enjoyed Sara, and Helena enjoyed Sara a lot, Alex and Helena had a bit of unfinished business with each other. Helena would play the waiting game and allow Alex to finish up with the Scarlet Witch.  
  
Wanda’s body shook in pleasure. She knew the magic hit all of her partners at the right point. The suit stuffed all of Wanda’s holes. Increased the lust she felt and made the desire just burn through her body. Alex vigorously worked Wanda’s body to the end.  
  
Knowing she would break, if she was not careful, Wanda had no choice, other than to make sure the next few minutes counted. She squeezed down onto Alex and came alongside of her. Alex pushed Wanda to the breaking point and the two came together.  
  
Nora and Mia collapsed down onto the bed, breathing heavily. Alex worked them to the breaking point as well. She turned around.  
  
“So, you’ve stopped by too.”  
  
“We’ve had some unfinished business.”  
  
Helena rode Sara to another orgasm. Alex took Helena’s cock into her mouth and sucked the juices off of it. After Alex got her fill of the juices and savored every single last drop of Sara’s honey taste, she pulled the strap on.  
  
“Help me line them up in a circle on the bed...come here, you kinky little witch.”  
  
Alex pulled a slumped Wanda out from the wall and put her between Mia and Nora. Sara rolled over onto the bed and her legs spread.  
  
Sara, Wanda, Nora, and Mia formed a circle. Helena and Alex positioned themselves in the middle. The Detective and the DEO Agent joined each other in one of the hottest kisses possible.  
  
Like a demented spider, Alex split off several tentacles. They edged into Wanda, Nora, Mia, and Sara all in succession. Each of their tight pussies received a nice stuffing and Alex just smiled when she yanked Helena over onto her lap. Helena ground up against her.  
  
“I want you.”  
  
Oh, believe Alex, she wanted nothing more than to fuck Helena until she blacked out. Alex grabbed onto Helena and yanked her down all the way. Helena’s thighs slapped against Alex the moment she dropped down. Alex took her time and teased Helena while also working over the bodies of her other pets.  
  
Sara found herself in a rare position of submitting to another woman. Just something about Alex made Sara lose it completely. Sara thrust her hips up and worked against Alex. Sara just succumbed to the fact that her body turned on her and became Alex’s to control.  
  
Mia bit down on her lip. The fun she had with these women would be something Mia never thought would happen. And yet, it had been one of the small comforts to being on this strange world of chaos. Alex manipulated her insides about as well as anyone else.  
  
Wanda closed her eyes. Not only did Alex stuff her pussy. Nora stretched out from the other side and squeezed her breasts. She took Wanda on a never ending joyride and made her hips shoot up and down off of the bed. Wanda reached peak stimulation.  
  
Nora wanted to touch all of these women. Starting with the women in the center. However, Wanda had been the closest and Nora developed a deep relationship with the Scarlet Witch. She wanted nothing better than to please Wanda and drive her completely mad with lust.  
  
Speaking of being driven mad with lust, Nora exploded and Alex sucked up the juices with her probing tentacles.  
  
Helena Wayne realized, once more, some things were worth the wait. Her body tingled with lust. Alex jumped in to scratch all of Helena’s deepest and most passionate itches. The times where Alex directly touched Helena skin to skin made Helena feel the most envigorated.  
  
Not that, Helena hated the symbiote when it pressed against her. Just simple contact brought Helena pleasure. Alex seemed to realize it and cupped Helena’s face to kiss the crime fighter. Helena bounced a bit closer and their silky thighs pumped together.  
  
Five women, Alex experienced sensory overload. Too many moans filled the air to keep track of who was who and who had cum hard. Alex just decided to take control of them and work herself.  
  
All of them came and Alex would join them. Alex bathed herself in the juices of all five of her lovers before she directly linked with Helena. They joined together in a very mind rattling orgasm.  
  
Helena fell down onto Alex’s chest and sucked her delightful breasts in the aftermath of an orgasm.  
  
Alex gazed lazily over the top of Helena’s head at the twitching, spurting bodies which rocked back and forth all over the bed. Something about this scene just made her smile.  
  
The next move would set the tempo for the rest of the evening.  
 **[The Plot Returns in the Next Chapter.](https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/07/vacation-chapter-567172020-update-2-of-2.html)**


	56. Chapter 56(7/17/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 56)**  
 ****  
 **  
**In an abandoned lab out in the middle of nowhere, Alexandra Danvers hunched down and performed a couple of tests on one of the symbiotes. The symbiote kicked to life and started to slam against the glass case with each movement. She would soon be able to unlock all of it’s secrets. The AIM Scientist Supreme carefully studied the symbiote and tried to gather all of the necessary data for it.  
  
“Doctor Frost, come in.”  
  
Whitney Frost, better known as Madame Masque, stepped into the room.  
  
“Killmonger is searching for an oracle who has information regarding the Beyonder,” Whitney said without any preamable. “He may be getting close.”  
  
“And she will be the key to finding out precisely how and why we’re here,” Alexandra said without any preamble. “Keep the situation close by and tell me if you learn if he’s getting close.”  
  
“Yes...look at that!”  
  
Whitney stopped in mid-sentence with her eyes glued on the glass case right next to her. The symbiote shifted to life and began to rattle the side of the case. Each high impact smack into the case rattled it and Alexandra just frowned when she raked over the side of the symbiote.  
  
What was most interesting is the symbiote shifted from black to white. And kept hammering the case. Alexandra released a pulse of sonic energy into the case to ensure the symbiote had been kept at bay.  
  
“It’s seeking something out,” Whitney said. “The main symbiote perhaps to rejoin it?”  
  
“No,” Alexandra said. “To destroy it.”  
  
The Scientist Supreme of AIM stumbled upon something. She wondered if the other one would come after her. It was time for the final confrontation. If Killmonger or HYDRA reached the Beyonder before Alexandra did, then there would be difficulties.  
  
“I’ll be off in case you need anything else,” Whitney said. “Here’s all the information I’ve been able to gather about the the Oracle.”  
  
Alexandra gathered the information up while she kept a careful eye on the symbiote which slowly grew in mass and formed a white cluster. More experiments would be needed to determine the symbiote and what it was.

* * *

  
Bobbi, Natasha, and Wanda recovered and joined a large group of women. They had been after the same thing. After they compared notes, Natasha summed up what they were going after quite succulently.  
  
“We have to find her,” Natasha said. “Has she reached out for you recently?”  
  
“No, she’s quite,” Gwen said. “I don’t like it, but she is. I can’t track her down, there’s just some kind of mental block which is stopping me. I can’t really explain it.”  
  
“It’s obvious,” Lena said. “The Beyonder doesn’t want to be found, or at least is preparing for the next phase of whatever their plan is.”  
  
Alex rocked back and sighed. She did not have any time for games, no time to be played around. The Beyonder rode her last nerve very carefully and lead to ample amounts of frustration. Nora Darhk’s eyes shifted around towards the group and she just closed her eyes.  
  
“We just missed her by that much, I can feel it,” Nora said.  
  
“If it makes you feel any better, so did we,” Bobbi said. “AIM sent us after that complex. I’m not certain they knew about the Oracle, but they wanted something there.”  
  
“There’s just nothing there but monitoring equipment though,” Daisy said. “Although, it shows we’re not alone and there are more layers, more people brought here. This is a vast world, and we were very fortunate to run into each other. Who knows what else is out there.”  
  
Alex would like to know. Daisy picked up on Alex’s anxiety and patted the top of her hand. She tried to give reassurance everything was alright.  
  
“We’ve compiled everything about the Beyonder,” Daisy continued. “Everything which he is all about.”  
  
“Yeah, we could really use your help to get it going through,” Zari said.  
  
Her eyes turned towards Nora and Gwen, who both nodded in response. They would do everything they could do to help and maybe, just maybe, pinpoint the Beyonder.  
  
“We’ve got pretty much all of the locations we were brought here,” Felicity said. “There has to be some central focus of the Beyonder’s power. I mean, it’s not random. There has to be some clue which would point her to her.”  
  
Gwen screwed her eyes shut in deep and intense concentration. No matter how hard she tried to think, Gwen could not find anything. She called out for this Madame Webb when suddenly a blaring sound echoed across the back of her head and sent Gwen flying back onto the ground.  
  
“Are you okay?” Lena asked.  
  
“Killmonger’s on the move,” Gwen said. “I...I somehow tapped into Madame Webb’s web and noticed she had a strong vision about Killmonger going after her...we have to go, now.”  
  
Gwen jumped up, Nora followed, and out of the door, Shuri and Black Widow followed. The others made a movement to follow, but Black Widow stopped short and shook her head.  
  
“It has to be the four of us, a smaller group will be easier to maneuver,” Black Widow said.  
  
“The teleporters in the base are back on line,” Shuri said. “We will be in touch with Gideon as well and the base, in case we need any help.”  
  
“I’m standing by to assist whenever I can,” Gideon popped up over the intercom.  
  
Alex rubbed the side of her tempo. Gwen seemed to have a good idea where Madame Webb was. She just hoped this would pan out better than the last lead although that last particular lead nabbed them some more allies.

* * *

  
Julia Carpenter, the latest to hold the title of Madame Webb, leaned back against the wall. Blinded to the physical world, Julia saw more than most and she could see it coming.  
  
The force known as Killmonger along with his crew blasted door the doors. Killmonger put a gun at Julia’s neck and she did not even blink. She did not staredown.  
  
“Cassandra foresaw the great war coming, before passing the gift onto me. Killmonger...and Baron Zemo?”  
  
“That’s right,” Baron Zemo said. “Tell us where the Beyonder is. Where can we find him?”  
  
“You’re not looking hard enough,” Julia dryly responded. “And you should brace yourself for what is to come. It’s only inevitable you will be betrayed.”  
  
Killmonger blasted Zemo in the back of the head and dropped him down to the ground. Baron Zemo perished right before he could understand Killmonger’s words.  
  
“Alright, listen up here, you’re coming with us,” Brick said. “Don’t try anything funny.”  
  
“Oh, there’s nothing amusing about the humiliation you’re seconds away from getting.”

* * *

  
Brick grumbled and wondered what the hell was going on. He found out quite quickly. Spider-Girl latched onto his face and came down all of the way to kick Brick down into the ground. Brick stumbled up to his feet and Spider-Girl latched onto him with the webbing.  
  
“Lights out!”  
  
The thunderous attack dropped Brick to his knees. Spider-Girl rocked him with one more kick and put him.  
  
Blockbuster charged forward with a huge punch. Black Widow dodged the attack and connected with a series of rapid fire strikes to certain areas of Blockbuster’s body. Her jabs connected furiously to Blockbuster’s joints. She caught him right in the ribs and the back of the head as well. Black Widow snapped up into the air and slammed down onto Blockbuster’s neck to send him down onto the ground.  
  
Killmonger’s forces fired at Spider-Girl and Shuri. The two went their separate ways. Shuri jammed a device into one of their guns which sent off a chain reaction and blew up all of the guns next to them.  
  
“Madame Webb!” Spider-Girl yelled.  
  
“You should dodge,” Julia said  
  
A split second later, Spider-Girl’s spider sense went off and the gunshot flew into her. One of the bullets struck Madame Webb from the shoulder and detached her from the web.  
  
“You fool, we need the Oracle alive!” Killmonger yelled.  
  
Killmonger charged Shuri with a fury with the knife.  
  
“We should work together,” Killmonger said. “For the good of making this new world far better than Wakanda.”  
  
“It’s a lie, and you’re out for yourself as usual,” Shuri said.  
  
Shuri landed off to the side of Killmonger. He rose a cleaved blade until Nora blasted it out of his hand. This distract allowed Shuri to knock Killmonger for a loop with a kick to the side of the head. Another snap kick brought Killmonger down to the ground.  
  
Killmonger reached for a gun. Shuri released a snapping device and it snapped Killmonger into a tight binding. The energy glowed and prevented Killmonger from escaping.  
  
An army of goons stampeded to grab the Oracle. They all slammed into an invisible wall which had been created by Nora. Nora flicked her wrist and they all flew head over heels onto the ground.  
  
“We’ve got to get her out of here!” Nora yelled.  
  
“Working on it!” Gwen called out.  
  
The spider themed heroine flipped herself down onto the ground and took the legs of her enemies out from underneath them. They all scrambled to get a better holding on the ground. Nora joined in battle.  
  
“We’ll have your back,” Black Widow said.  
  
Nora did what she could to stop the bleeding on Madame Webb. Unfortunately, most of the magic Nora learned had been to hurt and not to the heal. Gwen applied the pressure.  
  
“Dad taught me how to get a bullet out, but I don’t have the right equipment,” Gwen said. “But, I don’t need to. Gideon, we need an extraction.”  
  
“You’re going to need to disable the barriers around the fortress before I can extract you.”  
  
“Disable barriers, passcode Excelsior-Stan,” Julia breathed.  
  
The barriers came down and Julia collapsed. Gwen and Nora gently grabbed Julia on either of her arms and the transport brought them out.  
  
Black Widow and Shuri finished off Killmonger’s forces. With the man himself bound and finally, finally, Shuri would see Killmonger inside of the Wakandia prison cell.  
  
“Zemo’s dead,” Black Widow said.  
  
“He would have done so first if I would have given him the chance,” Killmonger said.  
  
Well, Black Widow would not argue with that one. Whatever, Killmonger wanted from Zemo, he obviously got it or realized Zemo could not get it for him. Therefore, Killmonger finished him off.

* * *

  
Julia’s injuries had been healed although her body entered some kind of catatonic state which prevented them from speaking with her.  
  
Shuri walked down to the cell which Killmonger had been kept. Elsewhere in the base, they kept Blockbuster and Brick isolated and ensure they would not here.  
  
“Madame Masque appears to be missing from your group.”  
  
“She’s my agent within AIM,” Killmonger said. “She’s playing them for saps and getting me information for them.”  
  
Well, Shuri wondered if Madame Masque played both groups for her own purposes. Of course, without an insight onto the mind of the woman, she had no question about it.  
  
“You are going to lock me up, when I have insight of where the Beyonder is,” Killmonger said.  
  
Shuri knew by now to be very cautious around Killmonger. He had been able to twist half truths around to cause more than enough problems.  
  
“You know nothing,” Shuri said. “Because, if you did, you would not have gone after Madame Webb.  
  
Shuri took a couple of steps back and prepared to lock down the prison area. Hopefully, she could still hold onto Killmonger.  
  
Gwen leaned up against the wall, and Shuri walked over to her.  
  
“She’s resting right now,” Gwen said. “She took a bullet for me. Why?”  
  
“I’m sure her mind works in ways which we cannot even begin to guess,” Shuri said. “The area of foresight, seers, fortunetelling, there are mysteries. A lot of charlatans out there, but I don’t think this Madame Webb is one of them.”  
  
“I don’t believe she is either,” Gwen said.  
  
“Madame Masque and the Scientist Supreme are out in the wind,” Shuri said. “Killmonger claims that Doctor Frost is his spy within AIM. And I believe that Alexandra believes that Whitney is her spy within Killmonger’s organization.”  
  
“And what do you believe is the truth?” Gwen asked.  
  
Shuri offered a brief little smile.  
  
“The truth lies somewhere in the middle,” Shuri said.  
  
As with most things in life, Gwen figured out. They had Madame Webb although she was not coherent enough to tell them anything. On one hand, Gwen helped get her out of there. On the other hand, if Gwen had not been so reckless, Madame Webb might not have needed any saving in the first place.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(57 and 58) on 7/24/2020,**


	57. Chapter 57(7/24/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 57)**  
 ****  
 **  
**It all started with a sparring session between Bobbi and Alex. Which Alex won handily by pinning Bobbi down onto the ground. She only used the symbiote at the very end to put Bobbi down onto the ground. Alex smiled with a light lick of her lips and leaned over to Bobbi to press her lips over the squirming blonde on the ground.  
  
“Well, looks like I have you,” Alex breathed in Bobbi’s ear. “I wonder what am I going to do with you now.”  
  
“Anything, you want,” Bobbi breathed.  
  
Alex grinned at how dangerous those words were. She quickly stripped Bobbi out of her top and allowed Bobbi’s round breasts to appear to be touched. Alex cupped and squeezed those firm tits to make her cry out in pleasure. Bobbi thrust her hips up to meet Alex’s touches and make her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Alex breathed with a couple more kisses down Bobbi’s neck.  
  
Bobbi enjoyed a woman who would take charge and Alex took charge with her. Multiple kisses rained down every inch of Bobbi’s body. Her hips bucked up to meet Alex’s fingers which slipped inside of her. Alex smooched Bobbi’s hot body and worshipped her while the finger-fucking happened.  
  
The extensions from the suit brushed against Bobbi. Bobbi rocked herself back and forth to meet Alex’s tongue and give her a mouth full of juices. It looked so hot with Alex buried face first down in between her thigh. The added fun of the tongue just pushing into her body made her cry out in more pleasure than before.  
  
Alex knew precisely all of the right points to hit to get her lover going. Bobbi bucked her hips up and down to meet Alex and her tongue thrusts.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Alex slurped the juices down and savored every last drop of them. She left Bobbi twitching on the ground and ready for more. The middle Danvers sister climbed up and put her hands on Bobbi’s hips. Alex leaned down and kissed Bobbi on the lips.  
  
A full blown makeout session intensified with each moment. Alex dominated Bobbi in the war of their tongues. Hands grabbed down and cupped Bobbi. Alex ground up against Bobbi’s spread legs and could feel the need to enter Bobbi become almost burning.  
  
Bobbi mewled in Alex’s ear when Alex came down to suck on Bobbi’s breasts. They heaved and moved as the skilled agent became just another woman for Alex to top. Alex rubbed up against Bobbi’s wet pussy lips and edged a bit closer towards her.  
  
“Fuck me,” Bobbi breathed in Alex’s ear.  
  
Oh, Alex did not need any more encouragement to plunder this sweet, sweet pussy. She grabbed Bobbi’s hips and reared back before she speared the woman. Bobbi pumped her hips up to meet Alex the second she slammed into her. Bobbi Morse lost it completely the very second Alex entered her.  
  
Alex pushed down onto Bobbi’s body and rode her like a pony. All while Alex touched and cupped Bobbi. Alex intended to savor every last moment of this.  
  
Bobbi arched her back and pushed up towards Alex’s hips. This felt so hot and so amazing. Alex hit her at all of the right points and drove her completely mad with pleasure. The bliss exploded through Alex’s body from head to toe and made her almost collapse in a fit of lust.  
  
“Keep it up,” Bobbi. “Never stop. Never stop fucking me!”  
  
Alex speared Bobbi’s tight pussy and rocked her with the hardest thrusts possible. Their thighs smacked against each other. Alex could feel Bobbi edging closer to the end. Bobbi’s arms wrapped around Alex. Alex responded when she dropped down and sucked on Bobbi’s tits.  
  
Bobbi closed her eyes and let herself just run wild with the pleasure. Alex Danvers intensified her motions and made Bobbi just melt with desire underneath her mouth. Alex thrust a little bit deeper into Bobbi and drove her completely beyond the edge with pleasure.  
  
“Never stop, please,” Bobbi breathed out.  
  
Alex raked her hands against the back of Bobbi’s neck and kept enjoying the ride. They thrust back and forth. Alex sent waves of pleasure through Bobbi.  
  
“Cum for me again,” Alex said.  
  
Bobbi obeyed and Alex stretched the symbiote to reach areas which she did not physically touch. One area which Alex could touch physically is the back of Bobbi’s leg. Alex kissed the back of her leg and got Bobbi to moan even harder than before. Alex hit all of the right buttons and made Bobbi just shoot up in pleasure. The juices coated Alex and made her drive deeper inside.  
  
Pleasure exploded through Bobbi’s mind. She never wanted this to stop, although Alex did drag her to the highest point on the roller coaster. Bobbi brought her hands onto the back of Alex’s neck and dug them on in to make her cry out in pleasure with a blast of lust going through her body.  
  
“My turn,” Alex said.  
  
Bobbi writhed underneath Alex and milked her thrusts. She anticipated what would happen next. Alex slid all the way down and toyed with Bobbi’s legs. Every inch of Bobbi’s hot body melted like butter underneath Alex. Bobbi could not deny Alex owned her.  
  
Alex took her time to play with the sexy blonde agent. Built like an Amazon and built for fucking, Alex wanted to enjoy Bobbi down to every last inch. She pushed down into Bobbi and slapped their thighs together. Bobbi pressed down onto Alex and their bodies melded together with hot pleasure.  
  
“Just release yourself,” Alex breathed on the back of Bobbi’s neck. “Let it all go.”  
  
The scream came out from Bobbi as she pumped her hips up to meet Alex. Alex kept the slide into her and rode Bobbi all the way to the end. Bobbi clutched onto Alex and milked her with fury until Alex joined her in an orgasm.  
  
Alex spurted all over the place and launched her juices into Bobbi. The two women formed a sticky connection when they finally faded into steamy embrace.  
  
Bobbi would only need to catch her breath for a second and recover. Then it would be time for now.

* * *

  
“You just couldn’t enough enough of me earlier.”  
  
The second Wanda got her hands on Jesse, she vibrated underneath the skilled caresses of the Scarlet Witch. The naked bodies of the two horny brunette women pressed together. Wanda clapped Jesse’s ass and groped it to make her cry out a little bit more.  
  
“I never could get enough of you,” Wanda said. “Just release yourself to me.”  
  
Jesse squirmed and released her juices all over Wanda’s fingers. Wanda pushed all the way into Jesse and rocked her body. The kisses only increased and Jesse only lost it with her pussy throbbing in pleasure.  
  
“Come in, Supergirl!”  
  
Kara stepped into the room. Wanda tackled Kara. Jesse breathed slightly from the reprieve as Wanda attacked Kara’s lips and made out with the Girl of Steel. Kara put her hands on Wanda’s lower back and eased their hot organs together. Kara squeezed their hips together and she moaned in pleasure.  
  
Wanda could tell what Kara wanted in an instant and would give the Girl of Steel everything she desired. Kara breathed in heavily and Wanda removed Kara’s shirt to allow her bountiful breasts to roam free. Wanda sucked on Kara’s nipples and made her cry out.  
  
As much as Jesse wanted a break, she did not want to be left out of the fun. Kara’s skirt flipped about which gave Jesse a hell of an idea. She zoomed it and lightly vibrated her hand through Kara’s panties and against her clit.  
  
“Oooh, Rao!” Kara breathed.  
  
“Better than any vibrator?” Jesse asked.  
  
Kara could not articulate her point. Hopefully less likely to wear down. Jesse and Wanda hit all of the right spots. The Girl of Steel felt her entire body just melt against the bodies of the two women. The combination of magic and the speed force just hit all of the right buttons on Supergirl.  
  
Wanda slid Kara down onto the bed and created a cock made of pure magical energy. She rubbed it up against Kara and made her writhe all over the bed. Jesse climbed on top of Kara’s face and presented Kara with her pussy. Kara grabbed Jesse’s thick cheeks and drove her down.  
  
The hot tongue of the Girl of Steel entered Jesse’s pussy. Oh, she had been eaten out a few times by Karen. And also smothered almost unconscious by Karen’s breasts. Yet, Jesse jthought Kara was a bit different. Still good, but different. Different was good, variety was the spice of life.  
  
Jesse’s thoughts shifted a bit less coherent from Kara’s able tongue inside of her and making Jesse rock back and forth. Jesse bit down on her lip and let out a cry of pleasure.  
  
Wanda molded Kara’s insides. The tight pussy clamped down onto her and sent a pulse through Wanda’s nerve endings. Wanda had better control these days than ever before. Which was good as she could now manipulate Kara and turn Kara into her personal fuck puppet.  
  
“Yes,” Jesse moaned. “Yes!”  
  
“I’ll have to experience her tongue later,” Wanda said. “But, for now…”  
  
Wanda clenched her hands and Jesse rocked back. The motions of Wanda’s hands magically duplicated on Jesse’s ass and breasts. Jesse bounced up and down Kara’s face while Wanda expertly manipulated her hot body with magic. The pounding pleasure which went through Jesse intensified with each motion.  
  
The next few moments had been pure torture and at the same time felt very good for Jesse. Her pussy leaked all over Kara’s face and made Kara lap up her juices.  
  
Kara dove all the way into Jesse’s cunt and licked her up. Jesse’s pussy tasted very good.  
  
Speaking of pussies, Kara clutched hard against Wanda. Wanda slapped her delicious thighs against Kara. The impact made Kara’s breasts jiggle and Wanda grabbed onto one of them.  
  
Might not be as large as Power Girl’s, but they would do nicely in a pinch. Wanda explored every single inch of Kara’s well defined body and drove all the way into her body. Kara’s hot core called for more and made Wanda push all the way in. Wanda had to have her hands all over those amazing legs and make Kara just lose it completely.  
  
Jesse slid back and this allowed Wanda to lean down to kiss Kara on the lips. The two entered a tongue tango and Wanda won it. Her desire, craving to get Jesse’s juices from Kara’s face had been too much to overlook. Wanda needed, longed, and desired for the ability to have Kara.  
  
Kara allowed herself to succumb to Wanda. And succumb well. Wanda pushed all the way into Kara and rode her more vigorously than ever before. Wanda gave into her desires. And in response, Kara gave into hers until both of the women came together with each other.  
  
The magical cock faded and Wanda fell back to play with her damp pussy. Jesse zoomed over and shoved her tongue into Wanda’s pussy and licked it up. The super fast tongue vibration made Wanda just throw her head back in pleasure.  
  
A second later, and Jesse moved over to do the same to Kara. Kara rocked her head back and moaned her head off. Jesse hit all of the right points inside of her pussy.  
  
The tastes of both of these lovely women intoxicated Jesse a whole lot. She had to have both of them. Jesse dove into Kara and sucked her juices down. She switched from Wanda to Kara to Wanda and back to Kara. This super fast pussy eating action got both women to spill their juices all over the place.  
  
Kara finally caught Jesse and kissed the hell out of her. Kara slammed Jesse down onto the bed and rubbed up against her. The Girl of Steel scissor fucked Jesse and made her cry out.  
  
Wanda’s mouth hung open and she dove tongue first into Kara’s tantalizing asshole. Wanda had to take those cheeks and made her moan.  
  
“Go ahead and do it,” Kara breathed. “You know that you want to.”  
  
“I want both of you.”  
  
Wanda magically flipped Kara and Jesse over and exposed their asses. Wanda created two magical cocks which connected to her body. The lubrication spell made sure both women were nice and ready. Wanda studied their asses and licked her lips. A long ass worship session followed.  
  
The worship ended with Wanda burying herself into the asses of both Kara Danvers and Jesse Wells. Wanda pulled them up and cupped their chests and made them moan even more.  
  
Kara clutched onto the blanket on the bed and thrust her hips back. She leaned down and moaned. Wanda hit her ass at all of the right points and made it sway. Kara knew that Wanda was going to make her cum. It was not a matter of if, but when and how many times.  
  
“Wanda, you feel so good.”  
  
“Magic is your weakness, is it not?”  
  
To be fair, Kryptonians could be affected by magic the same as anyone else. Therefore, it was not a weakness. Kara could not properly explain all of the scientific, a laughable term considering magic, ways of how this applied. Wanda focused on nothing else other than ramming into Kara’s ass.  
  
Jesse bent down over the bed and bit down into a pillow. Wanda knew precisely all of the right ways to bring Jesse to an intense conclusion. Jesse clutched her hands around the pillow and released them with a heavy, heavy breath following. She came harder than before.  
  
“Both of you can’t help yourselves,” Wanda said. “You’re mine. And you melt for me.”  
  
Oh, Wanda could hardly help herself either. These two fine asses, perfect and ready to be fucked, swayed out in front of her. Wanda spanked their tight rear ends and made them sway back and forth. She pounded them from behind until finally she reached the breaking point.  
  
Jesse and Kara broke at the same time, just as well. Wanda slid her hands up their bodies and then went wild with what felt like thousands of touches. Each of them felt more pleasurable than the last one.  
  
“Cum for me,” Wanda sang.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Kara moaned. “I am! Don’t worry!”  
  
Oh, Wanda was not going to worry. She came alongside of both Kara and Jesse. Both of them collapsed in a sweaty heap. Their asses well fucked and sticky with juices.  
  
Wanda would be rude if she did not clean up the mess. Kara almost set the curtains on fire with heat vision because of how well Wanda tongued her ass.  
  
Today would be a very good night for them all. It turned out coming down this hallway, for reasons which Kara forgot about already, was a good idea.  
  
Once her brain stopped being flooded with pleasure, Kara was certain she would remember why.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58(7/24/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 58)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Gwen leaned back outside of the door and sighed. Their guest took a very long time to recover. A pair of soft hands rubbed the back of Gwen’s neck to relax her. She turned around and noticed they belonged to Nora Darhk. Nora leaned in and kissed Gwen down across the back of the neck a couple of times before lightning running her fingers down her.  
  
“We need to relax ,while she recovers,” Nora said. “And in this place, there’s only one way to do it.”  
  
A smile spread over Gwen’s face. Oh boy, did she ever know about that. Gwen turned her attention to Nora and pushed her lips upon Nora’s with a very intense kiss. Which Nora returned with about as much fever as one would expect from a woman like her. Their tongues clashed together only for Gwen to sweep Nora off of her feet and push her almost all the way into the wall.  
  
Thankfully, the two made their way to a room. Their clothes were not so lucky, as they scattered all about the hallway and onto the ground of the bedroom. Gwen pushed Nora down and spread her legs. The lovely legs of the dark-haired magic user spread apart and Gwen tackled her and drove tongue first down into her.  
  
Nora rocked her body back and forth to meet Gwen’s tongue which buried into her body. The gorgeous and talented tongue of the lovely blonde rocked into her body a couple more times. Nora pressed her hands down and moaned from what Nora pretty much gave her. This pleasure rocked through her body a couple of times over and Nora bucked her hips up hard to meet Gwen’s tongue thrusts.  
  
Gwen pulled out of Nora and left a trail of honey from her mouth. She kissed up Nora’s body until the two met each other at the lips. Gwen standdled Nora and pushed her into the bed. Nora’s nipples extended up and Gwen captured one of them between her fingers to grab onto them hard.  
  
“Suck them.”  
  
“Don’t mind if I do.”  
  
Gwen answered Nora’s invitation by diving down onto her chest and sucking away at her nipples. Nora grabbed Gwen on the back of the head and encouraged her to dive all the way down. Face-first into Nora’s chest and making her suck away. Oh, yes, this felt so go good.  
  
Nora’s organs pulsed with energy. A slide of magical energy bumped up against Gwen. The feel of Gwen’s pussy up against hers only encouraged Nora to take the plunge a little bit more. Gwen bumped her hips down against Nora and rocked her a little bit harder. The two entered one of the most intense kissing sessions possibles until Nora reversed the positions.  
  
The eyes of Nora Darhk brushed over every inch of Gwen’s body. Oh, Gwen would have it and Nora could not think of a better way to give it to her. She manipulated Gwen ever so slightly and tugged on her nippels which sent Gwen’s hips rushing up onto the bed.  
  
“Are you going to do it?”  
  
Nora could not create the sheer mass of tentacles Alex could with the symbiote. However, the brunette magic user thought she did a good enough job in spreading Gwen’s legs and driving down into her body a little bit deeper. Gwen pumped her hips up to meet her.  
  
“Keep it up!” Gwen cried out. “Please don’t stop.”  
  
No intention to do so. Nora took the plunge and Gwen cried out as she had been stuffed.  
  
A big smile spread over Nora’s face as she gazed down onto Gwen’s writhing body. Oh yes, the lovely woman had been more than perfect. Nora zeroed in on all of the right points and made Gwen just shift on the bed in pleasure. Nora kissed her vigorously and send Gwen all the way over the edge with a scream of pleasure.  
  
“Just a little bit more. I wonder how much I can make you scream.”  
  
Nora filled Gwen up and manipulated her insides. It turned out Nora could make Gwen scream a whole lot. The two matched each other stroke by stroke. The tender and not so subtle manipulations increased from Nora going all in on Gwen. She pounded away at her cunt.  
  
Gwen stuck her clinging hands to Nora’s breasts and squeezed them very hard. There had been a couple more squeezes against her breasts and they made her just cry out in intense pleasure. Nora pumped on Gwen’s breasts and released them from the palms of her hand to get them really bouncing back and forth.  
  
“Just a little bit more,” Gwen breathed heavily. “That’s it. That’s perfect.”  
  
The tight squeezes of Gwen as she pumped onto Nora’s breasts just made her breath out. Gwen would manipulate every single inch of her and make her leak all over the place. Nora could not believe it, but she could not deny it either. Gwen mastered her all the way.  
  
The old age adage of being on top did not mean a person had been in control hit Nora very well. Her pussy shook all over the place and released some sticky juices all over Gwen. Nora held back and pumped even more juices onto her lover as they exchanged one stroke at a time.  
  
“Yes,” Gwen breathed. “That’s it. Right there!”  
  
Gwen pinched Nora’s right breast between her fingers and Nora came all over Gwen. And Gwen bumped her hips up against Nora and rocked her as well. The two women entered this passionate dance. Neither wanted to break free from the other. Neither wanted to stop giving it to the other.  
  
Something had to give and Nora’s mind broke with an orgasm. She collapsed on top of Gwen’s chest. Gwen grabbed Nora and made the magic users suck on the breasts of the spider empowered woman. The two pleasured each other with Gwen coming down from the rush which blasted her body.  
  
“Perfect,” Gwen said.  
  
Nora would have to agree. The two sank into a sweaty embrace in the aftermath. They kissed away at each other, with their bodies close and ripe for the taking. All it would take is one more push to get them to join each other and trigger what had started before one more time.  
  
Gwen put Nora onto her back. Her legs spread and Gwen licked up the juices. Nora gushed like a fountain in the aftermath. Every single nerve ending in her body exploded from Gwen’s tongue inside of her.  
  
Oh, Gwen knew where her tongue needed to be. And Nora knew at all times where her tongue was. The dirty little spider-girl pushed Nora to the brink and almost made her black out with the tongue fucking of a lifetime.

* * *

  
Felicity, Zari, and Daisy were supposed to be coding. Supposed to be, but they were not. And Felicity most certainly was not supposed to be bent over at the desk with Daisy’s tongue stuck in her pussy while she leaned in and devoured Zari’s in return.  
  
To be fair, they had been at it for several hours. And deserved a little break. There were times where going without sex for almost a day seemed like an achievement on this strange world. At least that’s how Felicity’s rattled mind processed it. Daisy made pretty much ninety-five percent of all rational thought just flood out of her body the second Felicity pushed all the way into there.  
  
“Yes,” Zari moaned. “Work that tongue.”  
  
Oh, Felicity intended to work that tongue and so much more into Zari. Zari drove her hips up to meet Felicity’s eager tongue strokes and it was all the way into her. Zari’s hips moved in a flash, almost like a blur as they came up and down to meet Felicity’s cunt munching.  
  
Zari came to the conclusion Felicity had been a good cunt muncher. Very good in fact. Felicity hit all of the right points inside of her and made Zari just long for more. Gush for more and crave for so much more. Zari planted her hands on Felicity’s head and shoved her tongue deeper inside.  
  
“Keep it up!” Zari moaned out.  
  
Felicity obeyed the woman in front of her. A fine woman, a very beautiful woman and one who deserved to be worshipped and treated to the best of Felicity’s abilities. Felicity’s abilities poured in and she sucked it.  
  
The taste-taste Daisy performed in Felicity’s pussy got the blonde squirming. Daisy longed for a tongue inside of her as well. But, she suspected the favor would be returned in due course. For now, Daisy tried to block out the tender ache between her thighs as she made Felicity lose it completely.  
  
“Yummy,” Daisy said.  
  
Zari beckoned Daisy over and the two women kissed each other. Zari put her hand on the back of Daisy’s head and pulled her in deeper for the kiss to taste Felicity’s juices. A hand cupped the back of Felicity’s head and ensured she would remain steady and licking away.  
  
Another pop and Zari came in Felicity’s mouth. She finally allowed Felicity to come up for air and Daisy dove down onto Felicity to stop her from breathing too much. The two entered a steamy makeout session with Daisy’s hands on every single spot they needed to be on Felicity’s body.  
  
“Mmm, both of you have such nice asses,” Zari said.  
  
Zari played with Daisy’s ass for a second. She shifted around to get her hands all over Felicity’s and enjoyed the feel of her thick ass into hers.  
  
“Don’t sell yourself short,” Daisy remarked in between breaths. “You’re amazing yourself.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, I know I am,” Zari said. “But, you deserve this as well.”  
  
Zari put both Daisy and Felicity on the table with their legs spread. She kept them at bay. Each pump of Zari’s fingers inside of them caused both Daisy and Felicity to buck their hips up to meet Zari’s hands. Zari pulled out of their bodies and licked her fingers clean.  
  
“Time to fuck you.”  
  
The dark haired woman climbed on top of Felicity and spread her legs. Daisy helped out Zari with a strap on hooked into place. The thick cock pushed against Felicity’s wet pussy and Felicity closed her eyes.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
“Well, yes,” Zari said.  
  
Zari pushed all the way into Felicity. She experienced every bit of Felicity’s warm pussy as it clamped down onto her. Zari ran her hands down Felicity’s legs and explored every last inch of them. Felicity tightened around Zari and pushed all the way into her.  
  
The moment Zari pulled Felicity up, Daisy made her move. Daisy slid in with a strap on of her own. A small pause to lubricate Felicity’s tender asshole before she moved in and pushed into Felicity with a well practiced ease. Zari and Daisy pressed on either side of Felicity and rocked her body. Felicity moaned out from the hands of these women as they pressed down on either side of her to stuff her holes.  
  
Felicity entered a stage of pure bliss the second Daisy and Zari worked into her holes from both sides. Their skilled hands added to the fun. Felicity tried not to black out because honestly any woman worth her sense would stay with this long enough to enjoy this.  
  
“Mmm, just relax and enjoy this.”  
  
Daisy sucked on Felicity’s neck and hit all of the right spots. She came to the realization Felicity’s ass was always meant to be fucked. It would be a waste of a proper resource if it did not get fucked. Daisy pressed down onto her hips and slid all the way into her body. Their bodies pressed together with thrust after thrust burying his cock into Felicity’s ass and it worked her to the end.  
  
Zari could feel Felicity clamp up against her as well. Felicity was a treat all together and Zari wanted to enjoy this treat for as long as she could. As a result, Zari pushed up against Felicity and stuffed her with a couple more thrusts. Felicity pushed her hips against Zari and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
The three women enjoyed each other. The frustration they felt of the lack of headway on their coding project being released in this intense and heavenly threesome.  
  
Zari and Daisy came close to breaking Felicity. Who despite her recent power up, still had a long way to go from matching both of these women. Of course, Felicity did not deny being broken was a fun thing. In fact, she enjoyed it as it happened. Their hands roamed Felicity and hit her in all of the right spots to drive her completely mad with the best pleasure possible. Felicity enjoyed the slapping of flesh as she edged to the breaking point.  
  
They came in her holes which had been stuffed. Their touches and grabs hit even more pleasure points. Their lips, their sweet lips made Felicity just long for their touch even more.  
  
“You two spoil me.”  
  
“I know, and we’re breaking you as well.”  
  
Another intense orgasm proved Daisy’s proclamation to be correct. Daisy and Zari slammed into Felicity and sandwiched her limp body in between them.  
  
The two pulled away from the half-conscious Felicity and left her lying on the bed. She twitched and Zari just kissed her downed lips with a smile.  
  
“Guess, it’s just the two of us for a couple of minutes,” Zari said.  
  
Zari yanked off the strap on and dove into Daisy to devour her honey pot. Daisy put her hands on the back of Zari’s head to encourage this behavior. Zari’s talented tongue devoured Daisy and turned her dizzy and delirious with lust.  
  
The moment Zari came up was when Daisy pounced. She kissed Zari, good and hard. Their mouths molded together as they enjoyed a very hot kiss. The slick strap on edged against Daisy’s wet opening until she had been pinned up against the wall. She moaned happily as Zari rammed into her.  
  
It might be a short ride to a ground shaking orgasm from Daisy. Zari intended to milk every single last moment of it. She slid into Daisy and Daisy returned fire. Daisy scrambled to touch every single inch of Zari possible and to pull her in to the heavenly fuck session.  
  
“You will make me explode,” Zari said. “But, I bet you like that.”  
  
“Always,” Daisy responded with a smile. “As much as I like cumming with you.”  
  
Zari slid her hands down Daisy to stimulate her pleasure centers. The fingers enveloped her body on pretty much all ends and sent her over the brink with more pleasure. Daisy came all over the place and Zari returned fire by cumming in her as well.  
  
With Daisy pinned against the wall, Zari took out her aggression with a constant barrage of thrusts on Daisy’s pussy. Daisy pressed back into Zari and released her juices in an endless flood which rocked her body.  
  
“Always the best,” Daisy commented with another kiss launched onto Zari’s lips.  
  
Felicity stirred and their duo would become a trio once more. Of course, Zari would make Felicity wait for it as Daisy had one more orgasm left and Zari would do her damndest to coax it out.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set on July 31st, 2020.**


	59. Chapter 59(7/31/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 59)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Laurel and Thea wrapped their arms around each and they kissed on the bed. It had been a long time since the two indulged each other. On the account of Laurel being dead and Thea being pretty much off doing her own thing. Yet, they entered the hot embrace with each other and it was like riding a bike in many ways. The moment they hopped back on, they were not going to stop.  
  
Oh, it was amazing, to be perfectly honest. Laurel and Thea made out very intensely with each other. Their tongues clashed together and added a certain amount of heat to one and another. Thea pulled all the way out of Laurel and cupped her face with a big smile.  
  
“I missed this,”  
  
“Oh, did you miss this as well?”  
  
Laurel dove down and spread Thea’s legs. She disappeared between Thea’s legs and sucked on her pussy. Thea closed her eyes and breathed in heavily. Yes, she missed that badly from Laurel. Laurel pounced onto her and sucked her pussy until it had jumped up to meet her thrusting hips.  
  
“Looks like you’re having fun.”  
  
Mia appeared at the room. Laurel came up from Thea and smiled. She beckoned the younger archer into the room, although given the nature of time travel, there had not been that much of an age-gap between Thea and Mia. However, there had been just enough.  
  
The two entered an intense kiss with each other. Their lips crushed together with Laurel and Mia clamped together at the mouth and sucking each other’s lips in a loud and vigorous way. Laurel explored a brand new body and enjoyed every last inch of Mia.  
  
“She’s something, isn’t she?”  
  
Thea spread her niece’s thighs and pushed her fingers deep into the girl. Mia shifted back and forth with a very intense heat just erupting through her body. She pumped up and down to release a flood of juices all over Thea’s fingers and Thea pulled them off.  
  
She shared the juices with Laurel and both of these women sucked them down. They entered a steamy makeout session as well. Their lips pressed together in a heated flurry for several minutes before they pulled away.  
  
“Get on the bed,” Thea said.  
  
Mia smiled and decided to get on top of the bed. Well, she also got on top of Laurel and pinned her to the ground. Mia dove down and kissed her lips. Laurel put her hands on Mia and deepened the makeout session with the other woman. They clashed together tongue by tongue.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Mia moaned. “Give it to me.”  
  
The two met each other tongue by tongue and sucked each other’s lips most intensely. Thea came in from behind and put her hands on the back of Mia’s hips to edge into her. The legs of the younger girl spread and Thea dove in to sink three fingers in succession into her.  
  
“I can’t wait to taste you.”  
  
Oh, Mia could not wait to have Thea’s tongue inside of her either. Thea would not tease Mia for long. Just a little bit. Just more than enough to get Mia to lose it completely all over the place.  
  
A slide of the tongue into her depths pushed Mia to the breaking point. She latched onto Laurel’s nipple and moaned the second Thea slid into her body tongue first. The heat increased and Thea edged all the way into Mia to suck on her juices.  
  
The heat intensified through her body. Thea pressed her tongue all the way into Mia and slurped the juices from her. Mia bucked her hips back and forth to enjoy the movements.  
  
“Hey, don’t forget about me,” Laurel breathed in Mia’s ear.  
  
Never would Mia forget a lovely woman like Laurel. She moved down to worship every inch of Laurel’s body to treat it with all of the pleasure necessary. Mia jammed her tongue into Laurel and hit all of the right points. Laurel’s hand brushing against the back of her head.  
  
Thea gagged Laurel with her panties for fun before she went back to eating out Mia. Mia thrust her hips back and flooded Thea’s face.  
  
Much to Laurel’s frustration, Thea pulled Mia away. The two joined each other in a long kiss and entered some very intense, aunt-niece bonding. Mia rocked back a little bit and enjoyed having her nipples pinched. Thea put Mia onto her lpa and ground up against her.  
  
“Having fun?” Thea breathed.  
  
Mia tilted her head back and nodded. Thea touched her in all of the right ways and made her just soak all over the bed. Mia and Thea pressed against each other. The moistness of their lips released a flood of juices between the two of them. Thea cupped Mia’s chin and pulled her in for a couple of light little kisses which increased into a full blown makeout session these two women shared.  
  
“Always, thank you, Auntie,” Mia moaned intensely.  
  
“Yes, I know you are, babe,” Thea said. “And Auntie Thea is going to make you cum, all night long.”  
  
Thea pressed Mia into the bed and rocked her body to an orgasm. Mia pressed down onto Thea and came along with her aunt. The explosion of her insides just spilled the juices all over the place.  
  
“Don’t think I forgot about you.”  
  
The skilled precision of which Thea attacked Laurel’s clit flooded her body with pleasure. Thea kissed up her body and sucked on her nipples which made her shake all over the bed. Thea knew how to open the doors of pleasure and drive Laurel completely mad with lust.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you.”  
  
Those matter of fact words started. Thea pushed up against Laurel and rocked her hips against Laurel’s. The panty gag Laurel had on her mouth broke and Thea pushed all the way into Laurel.  
  
The gag of the panties might have been gone. However, Mia squatted on Laurel’s face and slid her warm pussy all the way into Laurel’s mouth.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Mia threw her head back. The pleasant and warm sensations from Laurel’s mouth just sent her over the tipping point. Mia could do nothing more than to bounce a little bit more and take Laurel all the way into her pussy. She drove a bith further into the depths.  
  
“She’s a good cunt licker,” Thea said. ‘I earned that when I served my community service under her.”  
  
Oh, Mia did not miss out on the innuendo Thea gave. She ground up against Laurel and released a flood of juices all over her face. Mia shook in pleasure and squirted all over the face of her lover.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure you were, but you were a bad girl that deserved to be punished when you were younger,” Mia said.  
  
“Oh, yeah, I was the worst. But, I can’t help but think I’m still a bit naughty.”  
  
Thea teased Laurel with increased hip strokes. The three women edged a little bit closer to the breaking point. They would cum with each other when the time had been right. Their hips molded together with the intense heat added to the fun and games they all shared.  
  
“You are,” a moaning Laurel declared after Mia let her up for air.  
  
Mia launched juices all over Laurel’s face. She slid back, the results of her orgasm evidence. She viewed Thea kiss the same mouth which had been on her pussy moments ago and lick the juices up. Just as Laurel and Thea came with each other.  
  
A light bite down on her lip made Mia look innocent, the biggest con ever. Her next action was not so innocent. She pinned both Thea and Laurel down to the bed and dove in to dominate the two other women, whether they liked it or not.  
  
Thankfully, they liked it. A whole lot.  
  


* * *

  
“Looks like you put her to sleep.”  
  
Gwen grinned as Alex pulled her over to another bed across the room to allow Nora some time to sleep. With practiced ease, Alex climbed onto Gwen and the two women made out. Their intense battle of tongues kicked up in ernest. Gwen buried her hands against the back of Alex’s head and the makeout session started up.  
  
“Just in time, right?” Gwen asked Alex.  
  
“Mmm, hmm,” Alex whispered. “So we can enjoy each other.”  
  
And Alex dove down into Gwen’s honey pot first to lick the combined juices which had been left behind. Gwen thrust her hips up to Alex to enjoy the depths of which her tongue would plunge. It felt amazing and Gwen almost exploded underneath Alex’s tongue.  
  
Alex never once lost her tongue and never once broke her momentum. She came up and kissed Gwen on the lips. Gwen excitedly returned the kiss and made out with Alex on the bed. Her fingers dared to explore and push Alex to her breaking point.  
  
“Cum for me,” Alex breathed excitedly on Gwen’s neck.  
  
Gwen answered with a nod and complied with Alex. The suit teased Gwen’s wet pussy, already sensitive from the long and intense session she had with Nora earlier. Alex knew that and milked it for everything it was worth. Gwen thrust her hips up to meet Alex.  
  
“I need you,” Gwen said. “I need you more than life itself.”  
  
A hum exited the back of Alex’s neck as she grabbed Gwen’s breasts. Alex milked her chest and pushed back and forth to pleasure her all over.  
  
“And you’ll get what you want, baby.”  
  
Gwen felt the dancing of Alex’s fingers up the side of her leg. Oh, yes, Alex loved riling her up. There had been no question in Gwen’s mind about that one. The two made out with each other very intensely and they moved in for the attack to kiss each other.  
  
“You’ll get everything you want and then some more,” Alex said. “You just have to be patient.”  
  
Oh, Gwen’s patience had been tested and stretched. Not as much as Alex would stretch her pussy. The slow grind of Alex against Gwen stirred her up. Gwen found Alex’s lips and kissed her vigorously to try and get something out of Alex. Alex pushed back down and rocked against Gwen’s body. They made out hungrily and Alex teased Gwen. She intensified her motions and kissed her.  
  
Patience, oh damn, this felt very good. Alex pushed down on Gwen’s body and rocked inside of her. Gwen moaned and Alex slid all the way off of her. She stimulated Gwen’s clit and teased it. Gwen thrust up with her nipples as hard as rocks for Alex to suck.  
  
“Damn it!”  
  
Alex offered a faux innocent smile. She riled up Gwen and denied her the contact she desired for a good ten minutes of teasing. Gwen thirsted for Alex even more. Alex drove all the way into her and this time, Gwen screamed.  
  
Finally, finally, Gwen mentally chanted. She could not say anything. The gasps of pleasure indicated just how long overdue it was to have her pussy stuffed and fucked into the bed. Alex moved her hips down like a blur and Gwen moved back to pump back up to her.  
  
“About time, isn’t it?”  
  
Oh, Alex just rubbed it in. Not as good as Alex rubbed her legs and also moved in to tease her breasts. The two sides joined each other in a battle of harmony. Gwen pushed back into Alex and Alex thrusted her hips back up to join Gwen. Their hips collided together.  
  
Alex could feel Gwen’s insides mold just for her. Gwen breathed hard on the bed and Alex pulled her up by the hair to kiss Gwen. Their lips smashed together as Alex had her wicked way with Alex. The ride continued until Gwen exploded onto the bed.  
  
The symbiote wickedly played with Gwen’s body. Each tentacle brushed up against a different corner of Gwen’s body and rocked her. Gwen’s intense gaze locked onto Alex. It showed Alex she wanted more and Gwen looked hot as always having her throat stuffed.  
  
Alex wiggled her body up and down into Gwen’s tight hole. Gwen clamped down onto Alex and the juices spilled all over her.  
  
The symbiote absorbed the juices and Alex pumped her hips forward to ride Gwen. She wanted another orgasm from Gwen and the horny woman would give it to her. Gwen clasped on the back of Alex’s neck and came along with her. She came hard on the bed alongside of her.  
  
“I’m not finished with you yet.”  
  
Good, Gwen had been glad. Alex flipped her over and took full interest of Gwen’s backside. Her ass had been neglected and overlooked all evening, a real pity. Alex rectified that with the intense worship of Gwen’s ass. She grabbed and squeezed Gwen at pretty much every single angle.  
  
“Not done yet,” Alex said. “Not by a long shot.”  
  
The juices the symbiote released lubricated Gwen’s tight asshole and prepared to plug it. One of the tentacles slid around Gwen’s body. Alex plugged her dripping pussy with a finger and rode out Gwen’s orgasm. All of this had had just been a prelude to the next move. Alex buried her cock into Gwen’s ass and pushed all the way down onto her.  
  
Oh, this drove Alex completely made with lust, just as much as it did Gwen. A cock in Gwen’s ass, a tentacle jammed her throat, and Alex’s fingers in her pussy, the combined efforts made Gwen’s orgasm race to the next level. Gwen pushed back and forth to flood Alex’s fingers with an intense way of juices down onto her body.  
  
“No, I’m not done with you,” Alex said. “I’m going to fuck your ass until it can’t take any more. And you might not last long, but every moment I can make this last.”  
  
Gwen pressed down onto the bed and allowed Alex to do with her as Alex pleased. Which happened to be a hole lot. Alex pressed down into Gwen and took her ass quite savagely. Each slap on Gwen showed the ownership.  
  
Alex might not have any lasting power either in Gwen’s ass. The tightening inside of her body showed this might bring her to the breaking point sooner or later. Alex would make it last as long as possible and she squeezed Gwen’s backside before she pushed on down all the way.  
  
The two women came at the same time. Alex flooded Gwen’s ass with her cum. She saw white stars against her eyelids from the impact. The symbiote went wild from the sheer bliss from the host. The wild tentacles squeezed and molested every inch of Gwen’s body.  
  
Alex finished up inside of Gwen and pulled all the way out.  
  
“Just relax. More to come.”  
  
Gwen shuddered, but could hardly wait. Alex shoved her tongue into Gwen’s ass to clean her. The added pleasure of having her mouth tentacle-fucked brought Gwen to the breaking point.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	60. Chapter 60(7/31/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 60)**   
****

* * *

**  
**A small group of women converged in the midst of a fairly large bed. Alex pressed her lips onto Helena’s, while Lena alternated between kissing Kara and Karen. The two blonde Kryptonians pounced Lena and drove her into the bed. Their skilled hands manipulated Lena and made her cry out in pleasure as they kissed her very vigorously.  
  
Kara found her way between Lena’s legs and parted them. Her tongue wiggled expertly in between Lena’s warm pussy lips and made her hips jump up to meet her. Lena placed her hands on the back of Kara’s head and encouraged her to go forward with her tongue thrusting inside of her.  
  
In the meantime, Lena grabbed onto Karen’s chest and squeezed her breasts. Karen let out a very intense cry from Lena sucking on her tits intensely and vigorously. Oh, yes, it felt good, every inch of her breasts being explored by Lena’s extremely skilled mouth. Oh, she sucked them and sucked them well with intense manipulation. Karen thrust her chest out and Lena sucked on her nipples a little bit more.  
  
“Time,” Helena said.  
  
Alex just grinned and climbed on top of Helena. Her hips rotated all over Helena and rubbed her pussy against Helena’s. Helena rocked back and forth for Alex to grab onto her chest. One of Helena’s nipples slipped into Alex’s mouth and Alex sucked on it hard.  
  
The encouragement continued and Alex moved closer to Helena. She teased Helena’s heated core as Helena’s legs wrapped tightly around her. Alex dragged a finger up on it to further torment Helena. The suit stirred to life and edged between Helena’s legs.  
  
Helena rocked back and threw herself into the thrust from Alex. The appendage formed from the suit stuffed Helena’s warm pussy and made her buck hips first off of the bed. Alex leaned in and traced patterns down on Helena’s chest to make her body heave intensely into the thrusts.  
  
“I have you now,” Alex breathed on Helena’s neck.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Those sounds sounded like music to Alex. She thrust a little bit harder into Helena and rode her expertly into the bed. The sounds of flesh upon flesh echoed throughout the room the faster Alex speared into Helena’s body.  
  
Lena enjoyed her time with Kara and Karen. She switched off with a taste-test of Karen for a couple of minutes and one of Kara for a couple of minutes. Lena savored the taste of their similar and at the same time, different, womanly cores.  
  
A deep breath came from Karen as Kara’s skilled hands moved in and squeezed Karen’s bouncing breasts. The powerful woman rocked herself back and forth with a flood of juices spreading through the bed. Oh, every touch of what Kara did to her just made her explode.  
  
Added to Lena’s tongue and Karen just lost her mind. She mewled a bit lower. Lena’s tongue dove into her and sucked all of Karen’s juices out of her pussy. The thrusting of her hips continued to escalate. The frequency of Karen bucking her hips off of the bed increased.  
  
A shower of juices came up and Lena bent down to suck them out of Karen’s oozing pussy. She leaned on in and used her tongue to pleasure Karen all the way to the breaking point.  
  
“Yummy.”  
  
Lena leaned over Karen and kissed Kara on the lips. The two lovely women exchanged their bounty. Their eyes shifted towards Karen who shook on the bed. Karen slid on in and grabbed their bodies before she squeezed their warm thighs and made them cry out.  
  
Now Karen shifted positions and drove fingers first into both Kara and Lena to pound onto her. Something wiggled up against her entrance and slid into her.  
  
Alex sought out Karen just as well as she fucked Helena on the bed. While she settled in to a tempo with Karen, Alex continued her intense fuck session with Helena. Their thighs slapped together all across the bed the faster Helena rocked back and forth down against her body.  
  
“Yes,” Helena moaned.  
  
Alex grinned and sought out her partner with more intense thrusts into her. Helena wiggled underneath Alex the faster she rocked back and forth into her. Hips moved like a piston and Alex rammed into Helena. She stretched against her and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Keep it up, don’t stop,” Helena breathed. “Fuck me. Fuck me until I can’t think straight.”  
  
“Oh, you want it, you got it,” Alex said.  
  
Alex pushed all the way into Helena and rocked her body. Their hips smacked together and Helena thrust up to meet Alex with a vigorous and intense motion. Her insides exploded and Helena pushed all the way.  
  
Kara and Lena leaned back. Karen took turns tasting their pussies. Lena stretched in and buried her face into Kara’s chest to stifle the sounds of her moans. This allowed Kara to scream without any inhibitions. Kara locked her hands onto the back of Lena’s head and rocked a bit backwards which increased the moans she experienced.  
  
“Keep it up,” Kara said. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop sucking my tits, please!”  
  
Lena intended not to stop at all. She sucked and pleasured Kara until her hips pumped intensely off of the bed into Karen’s hand. Karen pulled out completely and licked her hand clean of Kara’s juices which looked extremely hot all together.  
  
The coupling at the end of the bed increased the frequency of their actions. Helena tried not to break underneath the force of which Alex plowed into her. Yet, Alex made a very convincing argument that Helena would break, one way or another. She thrusted a little bit harder into Alex and rode her very vigorously into the bed. Alex pushed up and met with Helena’s deepest thrusts which buried into her body.  
  
“I’m not going to stop fucking you,” Alex breathed in Helena’s ear. “Any more than you’re going to stop cumming for me. All night and every day.”  
  
“Mmmmm!” Helena moaned.  
  
This sound rang out heavenly through Alex’s ear. Alex plunged all the way into Helena and made her cum all over the place. Helena rocked herself back and forth until these juices poured out of her body. Alex soaked them up and smiled.  
  
Alex pulled away from Helena and left her to recover on the bed. And also allow Alex to take control of the session with Karen. She climbed into place and spread the ass cheeks of her sister’s counterpart. Alex had been nice and wet and ready to enter Karen from behind.  
  
“Oh, for Rao’s sake!” Karen moaned.  
  
A loud plunge brought Alex deep into Karen’s ample backside. It jiggled underneath the force of which Alex slammed into her ass from behind. The sounds of Alex thrusting away at Karen’s ass echoed throughout the room. Alex grabbed onto her and plunged into her.  
  
“Still mine for the record.”  
  
Alex stretched out and wrapped the tentacles around Karen to take full dominion of her body. Starting with her heaving chest which Alex manipulated and squeezed every step of the way. She thrust in a little bit deeper and rode the hell out of Karen’s amazing ass to stretch it past its bounds. Oh, fuck, Karen thought she might just black out from the intense thrusts which Alex buried into her ass.  
  
“Always mine,” Alex commented.  
  
Lena and Kara pulled away from each other in time to receive a very familiar feeling. Alex extended forward and teased their holes. The teasing only lasted for maybe a minute, although it felt like longer. Alex shifted into something even more and pushed into Kara and Lena at the same time to drive them completely mad and delirious with pleasure.  
  
Kara and Lena thrust their bodies up to meet the plunges of Alex into their tight and waiting holes. Oh, everything just felt beyond amazing with Kara and Lena getting their holes just taken.  
  
In particular, Kara thirsted for this a long time ago. Alex plunged into her holes had been like a long refreshing drink after a long trip out to the desert. Every inch of Alex buried into Kara and stretched her out.  
  
Alex focused her attention primarily on Karen in the midst of the leisurely fuck session she brought upon Kara and Lena. That round ass, overlooked in the face of Karen’s rounded breasts, bounced as Alex slammed into her. Alex explored all over Karen’s curves with her hands and mouth. The ripe breasts swung out like a pendulum and Alex groped her chest before she thrust forward.  
  
The cry echoed from Karen. Alex knew this spicy little encounter worked if she hammered their assholes with such vigor and intensity. She thrust a little bit deeper and worked their holes as much as possible.  
  
Lena threw her head back. Always in control, except with Alex, who managed to always rip control away from her. She could sense Helena’s crawling body near her. Lena reached over and planted a kiss on the Earth-Two Batwoman’s mouth and made intensely out with her. Oh, this felt amazing and Lena could use her tongue to bury it into Helena’s mouth to increase the feelings of lust into her.  
  
Alex sped up her thrusts and slapped off of the hot bodies of all three of her partners. Oh, Lena, Kara, and Karen, they felt so good. A small glimpse showed Helena recovered as well.  
  
“Don’t think I’m done with you just yet.”  
  
A naughty tentacle slammed into Helena’s hot backside and plunged into her. She shook back and forth with a hot burst of pleasure echoing throughout the room.  
  
The mixed screams of four very beautiful women stirred up the pleasure in Alex’s body. The lust shot through her loins the deeper she pressed against them. Alex could not wait for the orgasms to fire off one at a time and she would absorb every little bit of them.  
  
Karen squirmed against Alex’s skilled hands. Never in her life had Karen been so vigorously and intensely fucked by another woman. Alex only had been with Karen less than a handful of times and already, Alex jumped in like she owned Karen’s holes and fucked them for her entire life.  
  
Kara, oh, Kara she had been so used to this dance, it had been like a perfect harmony which Alex trained her body to move to. Kara thrust herself up off of the bed to meet Alex’s thrusts down into her body. Alex stabbed the tentacle deep into her hole.  
  
Lena continued to suck on Kara’s breasts which added to the pleasurable screams the Girl of Steel gave. A stirring occurred deep inside of Lena’s loins as well. Her insides swam about and she was about ready to make a huge mess all over the place of Alex had not been careful with her intense fucking.  
  
“Almost there,” Alex said.  
  
Alex submerged deep into all four of these women. Her body sent signals to her brain which intensified every time Alex moved forward to stuff them. She edged a little bit closer, to the kill. The stirring in Alex’s loins increased as she edged for the breaking point.  
  
All four of these women came in intervals. At the same time, they came and Alex absorbed the results of their very intense orgasm. Alex pounded and rode them as the warmth in her body edged forward. She bottomed out in Karen’s ass and finally exploded herself.  
  
Oh, Alex saw stars the moment she lost all sense of herself. She thrust into Karen and rode her ass all the way to the end. Alex spread her cheeks and rocked into Karen from behind to fill up her ass from behind. Oh, it felt very good to finish inside such a wonderful hole.  
  
Alex dragged Karen over and the hot sight of Kara diving tongue first into the warm cheeks of her counterpart began. Ten seconds of catching her breath would follow with ten more minutes of fucking her sister and these other women relentlessly. Alex dove in for the kill.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(61 and 62) on August 7th, 2020.**


	61. Chapter 61(8/7/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 61)**   
****

* * *

**  
**After she finished with Karen, Helena, Lena, and Kara, Alex slipped down the hallway to check to see how Julia was doing. Julia sat up in bed, crossed the room, and without another world, the hot redhead kissed Alex on the lips. Alex, surprised, enjoyed Julia’s tongue being jammed down her throat. She dressed in a very skimpy gown which was transparent and thus showed off her ample breasts, flat stomach, and nice rounded ass, along with a beautiful set of legs very well.  
  
Julia pulled all the way from Alex and kissed Alex on the lips. Several kisses pushed down her body.  
  
“We’ll talk in a while,” Julia said. “But, I saw this happen and I have to….”  
  
Julia ran her hands all over Alex’s body. The symbiote wrapped around Julia’s hands and pulled her a bit closer. Oh, the two enjoyed the kiss they shared with each other. The kiss intensified to say the very least with Alex driving her tongue all the way into Julia’s mouth and swapping saliva with the woman. They kissed even harder until they crashed onto the bed with Alex on top.  
  
Alex straddled Julia with a big smile and ripped open the front of her gown. Julia’s breasts demanded to be sucked and Alex dove down onto the chest of the seer to suck on them.  
  
A small moan came out of Julia’s mouth. It had been a long time, her breasts had been sensitive. Alex understood that and dove all the way in to attack her chest. Julia put her hands on the back of Alex’s head and guided her all the way in. The loud sucking echoed throughout the room.  
  
Alex turned her attention from breasts to the rest of Julia’s body. She planted several kisses down the front of Julia’s body. Julia happily spread her legs for Alex who dove all the way into her tasty pussy. The red curls brushed against Alex’s chin while she went down on Julia.  
  
The symbiote combined with Alex’s fingers coaxed up the side of Julia’s leg for a nice little tease. She squirmed all the way into the bed with Alex and her hand just working its magic. Julia bumped her hips forward and rubbed up against Alex’s tongue.  
  
Even if Julia could see where this was heading, she could feel the sensations brought upon her body. They made her toes curl the moment Alex drove all the way into her body. Tongue first and Alex lapped up the juices. A loud suck echoed throughout the room.  
  
Alex put her hand on the back of Julia’s head and encouraged her to go a little bit deeper. The light folding of her tongue against Alex’s warm core bucked her hips back and forth. Julia juices all over the place and the hot seer splashed her juices all over Alex’s mouth.  
  
With a small pull, Alex came up and she began to kiss Julia. Julia breathed in and the two women made out. Julia’s legs wrapped around Alex and pulled her in. The inevitable would be coming close and Alex would enter Julia very nicely in a matter of minutes. Alex slid her finger down Julia’s nipple and tugged on it to make her cry out.  
  
“I have you,” Alex said.  
  
“I...I know!” Julia moaned out.  
  
Alex sucked on Julia’s nipple nice and hard and made her hips just buck up a tiny bit off of the bed. The flood of her loins oozing all over the bed ensured Alex would drive herself down onto Julia’s hot pussy and she continued the grind against her.  
  
“Fuck me.”  
  
Those two words made Alex spring into action. She spread Julia’s wet pussy lips and sank down into the woman. Julia clamped down onto Alex and allowed her to drive a little bit deeper into her. Their bodies connected together with Alex hitting every right point. Her thrusts deepened into her body.  
  
Alex put her hands on Julia’s body and then dragged the extensions of the symbiote all over. Julia tried to brace herself for what was to come. However, no amount of foresight could prepare Julia for the intense encounter which was to come. Alex pinned Julia down onto the bed and thrusted into her very good and very hard.  
  
The intense thrusts continued with Alex speeding up about as well as she could. She hit all of the points. Julia’s eyes clouded over with pleasure. Alex kissed the seer down onto the neck and sucked it to leave the mark. It had been a very long time for her and Alex rocked Julia to make it pleasurable.  
  
Julia squirmed underneath Alex. The tightness of her pussy enveloped Alex to put the squeeze on her. Alex dragged her nail down and took special attention to all of the proper areas of Julia’s body. Julia moaned a bit louder when Alex touched certain parts of her body.  
  
A press of Alex’s mouth down on Julia’s right breast registered one of the loudest screams of lust. Alex rocked back and forth with Julia’s breast being palmed into her hand. She squeezed and released it to get Julia breathing as loud as humanly possible.  
  
Oh, Alex knew all of the right spots to hit and drive Julia into a daze. Julia put her hands on Alex and thrust back and forth to bring Alex all the way into her.  
  
“Closer,” Julia breathed.  
  
Alex understood the meaning of Julia’s words and thrusted into her a little bit deeper. She brought Julia to the breaking point and made her cum all over the place. Julia spilled her juices all over the place as Alex slammed all the way into her from above.  
  
“Cum for me, one more time,” Alex whispered.  
  
The hot breath hit Julia at all of the right points. Alex rode Julia and her orgasm approached. Alex thrust a little bit deeper into Julia and speared her hot center. The sounds of their hot bodies smashed together with increased abilities. Alex pulled all the way into Julia and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“You can’t hold back much longer,” Julia managed.  
  
Julia squeezed Alex and her prediction came true. Spoilers might not be the best, but it prepared them for the explosion to come. Alex drove all the way into Julia’s body and released her orgasm into the woman.  
  
For the first time in a very long time, Julia Carpenter experienced a level of satisfaction beyond her wildest dreams. Alex did not release the full power of the symbiote. Willing to be gentle with her, and yet, the sex made Julia feel so much better than any medicine.  
  
“Thank you for awakening this in me.”  
  
Alex raised her eyebrow and Julia kiss tackled her and pretty much drove Alex into the bed. The symbiote came to life and wrapped around her and prepared to fuck her lifeless. Julia got one more premonition before she sunk down.  
  
“In fifteen minutes, we’ll have a guest.”  
  


* * *

  
Gwen found her mouth on Alex’s. She just swung by for a check and Alex yanked her into the room. And with practice ease, began to manipulate Gwen’s mind and body. Alex’s skilled hands roamed relentlessly over Gwen’s body and parted her thighs.  
  
Julia popped up with a smile and Gwen and Alex pulled away from each other. She cupped the face of the younger spider themed woman and kissed her.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you in the flesh,” Julia said.  
  
Gwen concurred and the kisses increased in heat. Julia knew precisely all of the right points to hit and drive Gwen completely delirious with pleasure. Oh, those kisses were hot and heavy every step of the way. Julia observed Gwen for a long time and knew what she liked instantly.  
  
Julia slid her hand against Gwen’s thighs and rubbed her. Gwen just wiggled and writhed all over the place. Julia hit all of the right points while Alex sucked on her breasts. The two women joined forces to torment Gwen and drive her insane. Oh, insanity could sometimes be bliss, Gwen summarized.  
  
“Make me cum,” Gwen said.  
  
Julia drove her tongue down into Gwen’s pussy and sent her back onto the bed. Gwen cupped the back of the seer’s head to allow her to dive deeper into Gwen. Gwen titled back just in time to see the devious look on Alex’s face.  
  
Alex grabbed Gwen around the back of the head and began to face-fuck over. Oh, that felt good to have that cock slide all the way into her mouth and stretch out out. Oh, Gwen just moaned with greater intensity the faster Alex moved like a blur into her mouth.  
  
A tightening of Alex’s loins signalled the approach of an orgasm. Oh, she could not hold back, did not want to hold back even. Alex cupped Gwen’s head and face-fucked her right in front of Julia. Julia bottomed her tongue out in Gwen’s pussy and came back with a face full of juices.  
  
The two locked hands and Alex transferred a piece of the symbiote to Julia. Julia kissed Alex to thank her for the gift and Alex wrapped her hand around her other to pump it. The juices flowed endlessly in Julia’s body and the lust pounded through her.  
  
“Go ahead and take her.”  
  
Gwen felt the hot redheaded Spider Woman climb over the top of her. The two lovely women made out with Julia’s mouth over the top of Gwen’s. Gwen’s legs spread and her eagerness only ramped up a few degrees. Along with the heat in her body. Julia rubbed up against her and slid up against Gwen’s opening.  
  
One more push and Gwen would lose it.  
  
Julia timed the motion just right for the maximum effect of pleasure. She drove into Gwen and also made Alex tilt back and rub her pussy. Julia moved her hands over Gwen’s breasts and squeezed them.  
  
“I shouldn’t do this,” Julia moaned. “I shouldn’t give into my base emotions. It might cloud my vision of the web.”  
  
“And yet you are, and yet it feels so good,” Gwen managed.  
  
Oh, Julia would have to agree. It felt so good, beyond sinful to drive herself into Gwen’s body. Their thighs smacked together with the impact which registered across the room. Julia rolled the palm of her hand over Gwen’s breast and got her nipple nice and hard to suck.  
  
Gwen enjoyed the talented mouth of Julia over her. She knew what to do despite this being the first time she slept with Gwen.  
  
Alex slept with Gwen many times and knew precisely what to do. Julia turned Gwen a little bit to allow Alex full control of Gwen’s ample backside. She slid a hand over Gwen’s ass and squeezed it hard. Gwen rocked back a little bit and Alex pushed her three fingers into Gwen’s rear. Succulent and bouncing, Alex edged a little bit further into her and made Gwen just lose it completely.  
  
“You are going to lose it, aren’t you? Alex asked. “It’s going to feel so good to let go of everything.”  
  
Gwen could not deny the base emotions just hitting her with all of the force of a wrecking ball. It had been knocked off of the chain and Alex pinched Gwen’s ass before she went a little bit deeper into her body. This just made her cry out in intensity and lust.  
  
“I’m going to fuck your ass.”  
  
This proclamation made Gwen clench all over Julia and release her juices in a flood. Julia pushed into Gwen and rocked her pussy. The very familiar and very welcomed sensation of her having her holes stuffed on both ends made Gwen just smile. Alex ran her hands all over Gwen.  
  
The symbiote teased Gwen’s body and brought her to a quivering mess. She leaked all over the place. The one place which Alex longed to be in presented itself. Alex opened up Gwen’s asshole and edged up against her. For a brief time, Alex slurped on Gwen’s asshole.  
  
“Get ready. I’m going to fuck you.”  
  
That one sultry promise made Gwen shake all over the place. Alex edged her hands against Gwen’s backside and rocked into her body. The slap of hand against backside just sent Gwen’s posterior back and allowed Alex to drive into her body.  
  
“I want it,” Gwen breathed. “I need it. Please!”  
  
“I know honey,” Alex said.  
  
Finally, Alex slid all the way into Gwen and pinned her against the bodies of both Julia and Alex. They sandwiched Gwen’s holes and stuffed her very vigorously. They knew precisely all of the right buttons to touch and most importantly all of the ways to drive Gwen to madness as they screwed her brains out.  
  
Fuck, Gwen thought she would just lose it completely. Julia and Alex had her number and all of the ways to pleasure her. The tentacle slid into Gwen’s mouth and prevented her from doing anything other than incoherent moaning. The depths it slid into her mouth when it stuffed her throat brought Gwen closer to the breaking point.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Julia enjoyed the tightness of Gwen’s pussy. It felt even better up close and in the physical world than in Julia’s vision. She was less detached and more into fucking this woman as well.  
  
Alex heard Gwen’s intense breathing. She enjoyed the feel of this ass as well. Gwen’s ass called out and demanded to be grabbed and pushed into. Alex slammed into her tightest hole from behind and rocked herself. The tingle erupted through Alex’s body as she got closer.  
  
Closer, closer, closer to the breaking point. Alex nibbled down on the side of Gwen’s neck and made her cry out.  
  
“I like to see it when you lose it.”  
  
Gwen’s snappy retort about being sure that she did had faded off into nothingness. Alex slammed all the way into Gwen’s back passage and took her all the way in. She grabbed the ass and pushed all the way down to make her cry out in the most intense waves of pleasure.  
  
“You will lose it,” Alex said.  
  
“She already has.”  
  
Julia lost it as well, her hips moved in harmony with Gwen’s. They came all over the place. Julia thrusted into Gwen’s body and spilled the juices into her. They combined with each other and brought blast after blast of juices into her body. The pleasure only increased and it made they feel really good.  
  
Alex soaked in the juices of the two sexy spider women as they came. A tingling erupted from Alex and she pushed a bit deeper into Gwen’s aching backside as well. She rode the hell out of Gwen and got closer, closer to the breaking point. Alex went all in.  
  
Finally, Alex unleashed herself as well and came inside of Gwen’s ass. Gwen, being pinballed back between Alex and Julia came one more time all over the place.  
  
Alex pried the two apart and reclaimed her piece of the symbiote. The cum hungry woman dove down and licked the juices off of the thighs and very beautiful legs of both of these women. The moment Alex finished with her meal, she had both Julia and Gwen quivering on the bed.  
  
Ready for more. Most certainly ready for more and Alex just grinned as she climbed into position. Ready and primed for the kill. Ready and primed to taste and fuck these two prime beauties.  
 **[The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.](https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/08/vacation-chapter-62872020-update-2-of-2.html)**


	62. Chapter 62(8/7/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 62)**  
 ****  
 **  
**On the one hand, Alex slipped out of the room to check on other things. On the other hand, Nora Darhk slipped in. Julia could not say with one hundred percent certainly she saw Nora coming, but she had been very glad for Nora’s arrival. Julia leaned in and kissed Nora on the lips.  
  
Grateful Julia recovered, Nora returned the kiss. Her skilled and talented hands roamed relentlessly all over Nora’s body and made her moan expertly. Nora ran her hand all over Julia’s leg and kissed her a couple more times. Julia shifted up back and forth.  
  
“Good to see you,” Nora said.  
  
The magical waves washed over Julia’s body and hit her at all of the right spots. Nora knew precisely what to do. Quick to pick up on certain non-verbal cues, Nora went in a bit deeper on Julia and hit her body at all of the right points. Julia writhed all over the bed.  
  
Gwen slipped into place and pushed her fingers between Nora’s legs. Two fingers became three as they slipped deep into Nora’s wet slit and pumped away at her. Gwen kissed Nora’s back and pumped a bit deeper inside of her as Julia had been kissed by Nora.  
  
Nora locked eyes onto Gwen and pulled away from Julia. From one spider woman to another, Nora grabbed Gwen’s face and pulled into very intense kiss. The two shared a makeout session with Gwen and Nora’s hands working towards each other. The flare of magic coursed through the air.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
Those loud sucking sounds of mouth on mouth echoed throughout the room. Nora pressed herself upon Gwen’s hips and rotated herself just at the right angles. She touched Gwen’s nipples and squeezed them a couple of times to get her really breathing in response to what she was doing. The pulse of magic erupted through them.  
  
A jolt of energy rocked down Julia’s legs. Her insides shook, already sensitive from the earlier pounding. Nora switched angles and drove her tongue down into Julia’s cunt and licked her like there was no tommorrow. Each probe and turn of Nora’s tongue deep inside of Julia made her hips twitch back and forth at an intense rate. Nora kept up her lick job until Julia thrashed all over the room.  
  
Nora switched up and slammed her tongue deep into Gwen. She rubbed the side of Gwen’s legs to devour her pussy. Gwen threw her head back.  
  
Gwen let out a moan and Nora came up. She snapped her fingers and two magical bolts hit both women in their respective holes at the same time. Nora manipulated the insides of these gorgeous women with the skill of her fingers. She rocked them back and forth until their bodies just exploded all over the place from just the slightest and most subtle of manipulates.  
  
Nora drove all the way in and licked her fingers clean.  
  
“Delicious.”  
  
Gwen and Julia both pounced Nora at the same time and drove her into the bed. They took turns with several heavenly kisses which made Nora just breath in a bit deeply. Gwen latched onto Nora’s breasts and used her ability to cling to walls to manipulate the pleasure which coursed through Nora’s body.  
  
On the other hand, Julia had alternate, wicked ideas. She pressed down into Nora’s pussy tongue first and licked hard. Julia knew all of the right spots to touch. Being with a seer had it’s advantages and Nora leaned herself in and enjoyed every bit of those advantages.  
  
Gwen wrapped her arms around Nora and kissed away. She used her web shooters to create a makeshift dildo and edged it against Nora’s tight back passage. She decided Nora needed her anal hole to be moistened a little bit so Gwen drove all the way into her ass and started to lick and suck her anus.  
  
The sharp moan echoed from Nora from Gwen’s tonguing of her. Julia continued her work on Nora’s pussy and she got both skilled tongues in both of her holes.  
  
“Oh, this is too much,” Nora said.  
  
Gwen disagreed and kept licking Nora’s anal passageway. She leaned in and hungered for more. Nora thrust her ass back and Gwen buried her tongue into her a little bit deeper. A loud pop of a tongue sliding deep into her echoed throughout the room the faster Gwen worked her asshole.  
  
Julia drank the juices from Nora as her hips edged forward a little bit. The loud pop of her mouth down onto Nora’s cunt caused a miniature eruption and Julia lapped them up.  
  
“We’re going to have fun now,” Julia said. “I know you would be fun having both of your holes stuffed.”  
  
A quick kiss had been shared between Julia and Gwen. Their mouths molded together and Gwen sucked on Julia’s lower lip before she pulled out. Another long kiss between the two of them before Julia focused on Nora. She spread Nora’s legs and pushed into her.  
  
At the same time Gwen pushed herself into Nora’s tight ass from behind. She doubled the pleasure, doubled the fun. Nora’s toes curled up something intense and she moaned when both Spider Women took her holes from either side. Their skilled hands roamed freely over their bodies.  
  
“Yes, we are!” Nora moaned.  
  
The two pinged Nora back and forth between their thrusting motions. Her holes got stuffed and Nora had the time of her life as she shifted back and forth. Oh, yes, this felt amazing with Nora getting her ass and pussy just stuffed like no tomorrow.  
  
“Fuck,” Nora moaned.  
  
“You’re cumming already,” Gwen said.  
  
A pulse of magical energy struck the clits of both Julia and Gwen while they pressed forward on Nora. They slapped down onto her body and made her explode all over the place. Yes, all of the right places and they bit down on her neck to induce even more pleasure.  
  
Nora just lost it completely and flooded Julia with her cum. Those breasts danced closer to Nora’s face. Nora groped them and dove on in to devour them. The screams of Julia only lit a fire underneath Nora and she kept going a little bit further to suck on her tits.  
  
“Mmmmph!”  
  
Those sensations of pleasure echoed through Julia’s body the quicker Nora sucked on her tits. Julia pushed forward and fucked Nora a bit harder.  
  
Nora knew Gwen would not be an afterthought for long. And the hard ramming of Nora’s ass proved Nora completely right. Nora ground her ass against Gwen’s tight thrusts and Gwen rocked her body. The loud slaps echoed throughout the room the faster Gwen drove up against her.  
  
“You’re going to lose it,” Gwen said. “I can feel your magic crackling up against the room.”  
  
To be fair, Nora did not lose control completely. Only mostly. Enough to make this an intense round. The hands of the two spider women manipulated her body every inch of the way, so Nora would put the blame fully on them if she lost all sense of herself.  
  
“Fuck,” Nora moaned.  
  
“Indeed,” Gwen breathed. “And you’re going to cum for us.”  
  
Oh, all three of them would cum at the same time. No question about it, the rush of pleasure which danced through their bodies intensified. Julia and Gwen pumped their way into Nora’s tight holes and released a flood into them. Nora returned fire by spurting and attacking their clits with a well formed magical charge.  
  
The end came with all three of these women collapsing in the bed in a heaving fit of pleasure. Nora sighed in relief. She practically squashed Gwen underneath her as Julia cupped her inner thigh and moved forward to kiss Nora some more.

* * *

  
Oh, Lena most certainly took advantage this situation and a few stolen moments with Kara would be one of those situations. Her skilled hands roamed all over Kara’s thighs and rubbed her. Kara shifted back ever so slightly and Lena kissed the side of her neck.  
  
“Lena!”  
  
“Relax, let me treat you,” Lena said.  
  
Oh, Kara would let Lena treat her all night long. Lena slipped her fingers between Kara’s thighs and rocked her body with skilled effort. Every time Lena slipped into Kara, her hips pushed forward and blasted her fingers with a flood of juices. Lena pulled out of Kara’s body and sucked her fingers clean with a soft pop.  
  
“I want more,” Lena said. “Will you give me more?”  
  
Oh, Kara’s thighs spread apart and Lena drove all the way into her pussy tongue first. Lena got more alright, she got all of Kara. The Luthor heiress got Kara’s sweet, savory pussy. Lena leaned in and sucked away at Kara to make her good and wet. Of course, Lena had not been completely sure that was the hole she wanted.  
  
Lena pulled out and climbed on top of Kara. Dutifully, the Girl of Steel dove in to worship Lena’s breasts. Lena threw her head back and Kara sucked her tits like it was her job. Lena pressed down onto Kara and moaned with each inch of that glorious tit meat into her mouth.  
  
“Go ahead, do it,” Lena breathed. “That’s it honey, you know you want to.”  
  
Kara devoured Lena’s tit and made her gush all over the place. The juices coated each woman as they rocked backwards. Lena’s bare pussy ground up against Kara’s and the intense waves spiraled over her body. Kara wanted more and Lena teased her greatly.  
  
“You drive me insane.”  
  
“That’s the idea.”  
  
Lena explored every last inch of Kara’s body. Territory which she knew quite well, but it had been so much time since she had one on one time with Kara. She kissed Kara from her pretty lips, all the way down to her neck, down onto her heaving bosom, her flat stomach, her wonderful legs, and her wet pussy. Finally, just finally, Lena flipped over so she could kiss down Kara’s back, all the way to her wide and succulent ass cheeks which demanded a tongue buried between them.  
  
A deep cry echoed from Kara as Lena obliged her and stuck her tongue as deep as possible into Kara’s anal core. Oh, the hot pleasure just erupted through the room the faster Lena just moved in her. Kara knew what would happen next and Lena got her asshole nice and moist.  
  
Lena pulled back and climbed on top of Kara. She slipped a couple of fingers into Kara and ground her pussy. She considered all of the angles and decided the best way to explore them completely was to flip Kara over and enter her ass while she looked Kara in the eyes.  
  
Honestly, Kara did not know when Lena slipped into her strap on. All Kara knew as Lena’s cock rubbed up against her prepared asshole and squeezed down on Kara’s cheeks. Kara ground back and enjoyed the sensations of Lena teasing her all of the way.  
  
“It’s been too long.”  
  
Honestly, Kara would have to agree. It had been too long since Lena dominated her anally. Lena put her hands on Kara’s thighs and pushed into her body. The sensation rippled through her body.  
  
Lena gently tugged Kara’s hair and pulled her into a kiss as she rocked into her.  
  
“How are you feeling, my super pet?” Lena asked her.  
  
“Great,” Kara said.  
  
Lena smiled and pushed all the way into Kara’s tight ass from behind. The ripples of Lena’s thighs when they bounced off of Kara’s tight ass made her just lose it. And Lena knew all of the right angles to explore once again. She pushed a bit deeper into Kara.  
  
Oh, Kara’s tight pussy, it should not and would not be neglected. Lena moistened her fingers with it and topped off Kara with one of the most mind-numbing orgasms possible. It made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Oh sweet Rao!”  
  
Kara’s cries of intense passion sounded the sweetest of them all. Lena rocked back and rode the hell out of Kara from above. Her ass bounced up and down and Lena slowed her momentum to savor the feel of Kara’s cheeks. They clenched Lena and Lena clenched them hard into the palm of her hands.  
  
“Let’s sit you up.”  
  
Lena sat Kara on her lap. Kara wrapped her arms and legs around Lena to look her into the eye. Lena pressed, about an inch away from penetration again. She let Kara think about it, and savor what was going to happen next. Lena dug her nails against Kara’s warm thighs and pushed into her.  
  
“Please, Lena, don’t torture me.”  
  
Lena did not consider this torture, because she really could get sadistic if she wanted to do that. Just a little anal play to rock Kara’s pretty little mind and drive her to the brink of madness. She slipped a finger against Kara’s ass and rocked her a bit closer to the breaking point. Lena pressed up against Kara’s back passageway and slid up against her. Kara rocked up and down against Lena. The closer she got, the more hungry she felt to be anally stuffed.  
  
“Keep it up,” Kara said. “Oh, for Rao’s sake, don’t stop.”  
  
Finally, Lena submerged as deep into Kara’s ass as possible. Lena could feel a stir in her loins. It would be a matter of time before she would cum as well. In the meantime, Lena would enjoy every moment and she pounded away at Kara to ride her to a dazzling end.  
  
“I’m not going to stop,” Lena said. “I’m going to fuck your ass, torture your pussy, and suck on your sweet tits. But, you like that, don’t you, pet?”  
  
Kara moaned out in a couple of different alien languages. Lena got the jist of it and kept rocking herself back and forth against Kara’s tight anal core from behind. She edged into Kara and pushed a little bit further. Kara slid back and bounced a bit further onto Lena as she buried inside of her.  
  
“Oooh, yes, yes, mmmm!” Kara moaned.  
  
“Eloquent as always,” Lena teased. “And I’m about ready too.”  
  
She let Kara lose with an intense orgasm. Lena collected Kara’s juices on her hand for later consumption. She climaxed against Kara’s ass as well.  
  
Lena smiled and straddled Kara. Few pleasures in life thrilled Lena more than the look in Kara’s eyes when Lena licked her hand clean of all juices. Slowly, Lena savored the taste and drove Kara completely delirious with pleasure.  
  
Without words, Kara conveyed to Lena she wanted more. Lena obliged.  
 **The Plot Intervenes In Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(63 and 64) on August 14th, 2020.**


	63. Chapter 63(8/14/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 63:**  
 ****  
 **  
**A small power outage in the lab brought Shuri inside. The containment unit had been shattered and Overgirl had been missing. Alex, Kara, and Karen slipped into the lab behind her.  
  
“She’s gone?” Kara asked.  
  
“I’m afraid so,” Alex said. “We knew she was crafty. And all it took was a small break in the security for her to escape.”  
  
Shuri punched up the security feed. It looks a little grainy in the process. They got the gist of what happened. Overgirl’s escape as she smashed through the barrier the moment the power went on. She smashed through the wall and flew up into the sky.  
  
“She got out of here in a hurry,” Karen said. “What is she after?”  
  
“Revenge,” Alex said. “She acted exactly as I thought she would, if she had been let out. She’s going right to Alexandra, and right to AIM. She wants to take them out.”  
  
Kara could see the intensity in her sister’s eyes. Alex had a bit of a bone to pick with her alternate dimension counterpart after she took a piece of the symbiote away from Alex. That was not something she could get away with for very long. Kara put her hand on Alex’s shoulder and steered her away.  
  
“Sorry, just thinking about how she...she just ripped it away from me,” Alex said. “I wonder what she’s doing with it. Well, we’ll be able to figure out where she is, because Overgirl will lead us to her.”  
  
“You slipped a tracker on her?” Karen asked. “On the off chance she would break free?”  
  
Alex smiled. Karen just whistled in response. Alex could give Helena’s father some lessons. In the meantime, Alex moved to the door. Kara and Karen exchanged a look.  
  
“I will make sure she hasn’t done any damage.”  
  
Shuri’s statement faded off in the wind. A preliminary inventory of the palace indicated Overgirl did not do any more damage than needed to be done in her escape. However, Shuri needed to be for certain and one of the best ways possible to do so was to sweep the palace with a fine tooth comb.

* * *

  
Wide eyes followed Alexandra as she released the symbiote from the containment feet. The white symbiote hissed and stretched up Alexandra’s arm for a brief second. Whitney Frost, now full time with AIM upon Killmonger being indisposed, eyed Alexandra nervously.  
  
“I’m not certain it’s a good idea to put that on right now,” Whitney said. “There’s still so much we don’t know about the symbiote.”  
  
“I know what I’m doing,” Alexandra said.  
  
Famous last words, Whitney mused. A woman like this could only be advised and not reasoned with. Alexandra Danvers lost all sense of the plot and allowed the symbiote to move into it. It turned into color swapped version of the her suit. White where there was black and black where there was right.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Whitney asked.  
  
“I feel….I feel the power!” Alexandra yelled. “Yes, we are one. We are going to take over this world. I have the power to stand up and face the Beyonder.”  
  
All of the AIM Scientists watched giddly as this scientific breakthrough spread over their Scientist Supreme. Every inch of her body, covered with the suit. Alexandra whipped out the tendrils from the suit and shifted them into modified blunt force objects which smashed two tables.  
  
“Perfect!”  
  
For too long, Alexandra played second best so her so called ideal adoptive sister. But, Alexandra would own this day. She would own this world and return to her own world to cause everyone to bend at the knee. Her eyes shifted in power and she roared in triumph.  
  
The glass above the shattered and Whitney had been unfortunate enough to be taken down by a flick of the finger of the figure who dropped down.  
  
“It’s her!” one of the AIM Scientists yelled.  
  
The man fired a gun which released a pulse of red solar energy through the air. Overgirl dodged the energy which would bring her back down to Earth and smashed the scientist down to the ground. Another one tried to blast her with a shock stick. Overgirl ripped the object out of his hand and smashed the scientist down to the ground. His knees crumpled out from underneath him.  
  
The soldiers fired and Overgirl made quick work of them. They all dropped down to the ground. Bleeding, bruised, and battered, Overgirl turned her full attention to Alexandra.  
  
Alexandra slammed Overgirl into the wall hard and viciously as possible. The tentacles on the suit whipped back and helped Overgirl in place.  
  
“You don’t understand the power I now wield!” Alexandra yelled. “I can feel it. I can feel your energy. Your life essence. It’s mine. I have power beyond my wildest dreams.”  
  
Overgirl’s heat vision fired and knocked Alexandra from her for a brief moment. She could only about two feet before she collapsed down to the ground. Alexandra pulled Overgirl off of the ground and slammed her into a nearby wall.  
  
“You will finally bend at the knee to me, your better, dear sister.”  
  
Overgirl coughed, but refused to yield. She was the best, superior to all of the rest. Overgirl would not bow before Alexandra.

* * *

  
“We have a breach!” one of the guards yelled on the outside. “I repeat we have a b...mmmph!”  
  
Alex yanked the guard into the shadows and put his lights out with a vicious punch to the side of the head. The ground rumbled from beneath them.  
  
“Supergirl, Power Girl, you’re up!”  
  
The rumbling machine came up from the ground and fired missiles at the two girls. This looked to be pieced together by some technology and very well by the looks of things. Kara veered to one side and Karen veered to the other to redirect the missiles in the direction of a flying drone.  
  
Kara picked up the drone and hurled it like a disc through the air. The drone connected to the side of the machine and damaged the side.  
  
Power Girl drove down and smashed her fist through the machine and ripped the circuits out completely. Fried completely, Power Girl tore the machine apart and caused it to flip over onto its back. She pulled back and waited for another one to come out of the angle.  
  
Several modified robots appeared. Alex recalled Gwen had problems with these. Spider Slayers they were called, built by a man named Smythe. Alex slashed into the robots and damaged them. One of the robots turned around and sent a blast of green energy at Kara.  
  
“Equipped with Kryptonite,” Kara breathed.  
  
Karen smashed down the slayer before it gave them any further problems. The slayer flipped over onto its back, it’s legs twitching like mad.  
  
“The way inside is clear,” Kara yelled.  
  
The sounds of a fight and the anguished screams made them realize something really bad happened inside. Kara, Karen, and Alex moved quickly inside before they encountered any title.

* * *

  
“Without your powers, you’re nothing.”  
  
The agony pumped through Overgirl as Alexandra forced her onto the ground. She slammed Overgirl hard into the wall and Overgirl slumped over. She breathed heavily.  
  
“Take off the suit, and we’ll see who will win this fight,” Overgirl spat. “You are pathetic. To think, you trained your entire life, and you weren’t good enough to beat me without an alien suit you stole and bastardized.”  
  
Alex jumped from the ceiling and knocked Alexandra back to the ground and away from Overgirl. Overgirl allowed herself room to breath and watch the battle.  
  
“You brought the rest of the suit here for me,” Alexandra said. “Perfect. So I can tear it off!”  
  
“Bring it on!”  
  
Alexandra and Alex shot tendrils out at the same time. They wrapped each other and Alex recoiled in pain. Alexandra’s suit tried to eat away at Alex’s own and absorbed it. Alex used a concealed gun to blast Alexandra way and she stumbled away. Alex dodged the blades from the suit before they smashed into her.  
  
“Let’s face it!” Alexandra yelled. “You don’t have it any more.”  
  
Security drones rose up from the lab to engage Supergirl and Power Girl. Kara grimaced when she faced them.  
  
“I’m really sick of drones!” Kara yelled.  
  
“Just now?”  
  
Power Girl knocked over three of them in the same hit. Her eyes flickered across the lab, for anything she could use to perhaps subdue Alexandra.  
  
Alex jumped high into the air. Alexandra smashed her way through all of the perch points and made sure Alex did not have the higher ground.  
  
Venom dropped to the ground and Anti-Venom rose up. The daggers stabbed into the suit.  
  
“We can tell from this suit’s memories that Carnage did a number on your recently,” Alexandra said. “We will finish the job nicely.”  
  
“We won’t let you win!”  
  
Alex broke free. Splotches appeared on the suit from where Alexandra grabbed her and Alexandra could feel each pain stabbing. She took down one of the downed drones and hurled it at Alexandra. Alexandra sliced it apart with ease and slammed her down.  
  
“Come out. I’ll take you and these two Kryptonians. I will be the most powerful being on this world!”  
  
“Still pathetic!” Overgirl spat.  
  
This directed Alexandra’s attention to Overgirl just long enough for Alex to pick up a grenade and throw it at Alexandra. It exploded and sent Alexandra backwards in a burst of fire. The flames absorbed into the suit and shot fireballs at Alex.  
  
“Great, not one of my better ideas!”  
  
Power Girl studied the containment unit which the symbiote had been put in. Supergirl engaged the security drones above her and smashed them expertly down to the ground.  
  
“I’ve got an idea,” Power Girl said. “Keep those drones off of my ass.”  
  
“Gladly!” Supergirl yelled.  
  
Supergirl took a deep breath and super breathed the drones out into the window. They all smashed one at a time and sent explosions to the lab.  
  
Suddenly, something wrapped around Supergirl from behind. The Anti-Venom symbiote strangled her from behind and dropped Kara down to one knee. A crazed gaze danced over the eyes of Anti-Venom as she strangled Kara down to the ground.  
  
“Give it up, give your symbiote to me, and I won’t absorb your sister’s life force,” Alexandra said.  
  
“Alex, don’t, she’ll just kill us both.”  
  
Alex paused, given the sadistic choice. She had no choice. She had no option, but at the same time, Kara was right. Alexandra would kill them both.  
  
“How about a third choice?”  
  
Karen knocked Alexandra away from Karen and threw her into the containment unit. The sonic pulse from the containment unit separated Alexandra from the suit.  
  
“No, no, no!”  
  
Alexandra’s cries of anguish at being separated from the suit echoed through the room. Alex yanked her out of the containment unit and sent her into a cell across the room. Alexandra dropped down to the ground.  
  
The suit released the life force it stole which empowered Overgirl. Overgirl moved into position and Supergirl tackled her down onto the ground. The two stumbled before Supergirl knocked out Overgirl and knocked her into the cell as well.

* * *

  
  
The Anti-Venom symbiote, now put on ice, remained stored safely in the lab. An unconscious Whitney Frost slept off her concussion.  
  
“We put them in the same cell,” Karen said. “When they wake up, what’s going to stop them from killing each other?”  
  
“This.”  
  
Alex pulled a vial out of her suit. It contained a pink dust which Kara and Karen recognized as Poison Ivy’s creation. The cell appeared to have some kind of filtration system inside which could allow chemicals.  
  
“We are in the same situation,” Alex said. “We’re going to work together.”  
  
The two Earth-X women woke up and glared at her and then each other.  
  
“We’re going to need all hands on deck and AIM and HYDRA together, we might have a chance,” Alex said.  
  
“If you think I’m working with her, you’re mentally unwell,” Overgirl said.  
  
“Yeah, and I will kill you.”  
  
“No, you won’t.”  
  
Alex pumped Ivy’s pheromones into the chamber to infect both Alexandra and Overgirl. This would get them more compliant and will hopefully make them find common ground.  
  
“Wow, Alex...I know the situation is bad, but...do you think we just crossed some kind of line?” Kara asked.  
  
Maybe, Alex figured, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She leaned back and waited to see if their scientific experiment would work or not.  
 **The Shameless Smut Resumes In the Next Chapter.**


	64. Chapter 64(8/14/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 64:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Intense hatred washed through the body of Overgirl and Alexandra at first. They would kill each other, if given half of the chance. They had been put at odds, on a constant and never ending basis.  
  
Yet, something else occurred. Another emotion hit them and that was lust. Alexandra made the first move and kissed Overgirl viciously and roughly on the lips. Overgirl returned the fire with another intense and vicious kiss of her own. Their mouths molded together and their hands tore at each other’s clothes.  
  
Overgirl won the duel of tongues and slammed Alexandra as hard into the wall as possible. Alexandra’s pants tore open and revealed her pussy, wet and ready. Overgirl reared back and slammed three fingers all the way into Alexandra to make her hips jump up.  
  
The expression in Overgirl’s eyes could not be more plain. She had Alexandra right where she wanted her and now, Overgirl would take her time in tormenting the woman. The two fingers slipped all the way into Alexandra and her hips bucked forward.  
  
“You bitch,” Alexandra hissed. “You sexy bitch.”  
  
Alexandra grabbed Overgirl by the hair and pulled her into a long kiss. The two bruised each others lips, Overgirl doing more damage than Alexandra. Their bodies connected together and Alexandra rocked back and forth. Overgirl shoved her fingers all the way into Alexandra’s tight cunt and bottomed out at her a little bit more.  
  
“And now it’s your turn to go to your knees,” Overgirl said.  
  
The legs of Alexandra crumpled out from underneath her. Overgirl pushed Alexandra deep between her legs. Alexandra, with pure anger and lust, attacked Overgirl’s pussy and eat it up like there was no tomorrow. The hands over Overgirl pressed up against the back of Alexandra’s head and kept forcing her tongue down into her pussy.  
  
“Eat my pussy!” Overgirl cried out. “Eat my pussy, like your life depends on it.”  
  
Alexandra had been shoved down onto the ground without any warning. Overgirl jumped down and used Alexandra as her face sitting slave. Overgirl rocked back and forth and sat straight on Alexandra’s face. She forced the other woman’s tongue to drive into her cunt and Alexandra’s nose pressed into Overgirl’s ass.  
  
“That’s all your good for!” Overgirl moaned.  
  
Overgirl bent down and furiously edged Alexandra with her fingers. Alexandra bucked up with her hips and released a flood of juices all over the place. Overgirl yanked out and sucked the juices off of her fingers before she returned to edge Alexandra once again.  
  
More cries of lust came from Alexandra. She had been on autopilot, the only thing she could do was suck and lick on Overgirl’s sweet pussy. Overgirl ground onto Alexandra’s face and made her tongue go all the way inside of her and eat her out.  
  
Overgirl edged her again and Alexandra lost it completely. The sounds of Overgirl and how much she enjoyed Alexandra’s juices, only made Alexandra lose it even more. She had been a dripping and sweaty mess.  
  
A small amount of mercy from Overgirl followed and she pulled off of Alexandra. She pressed down and kissed Alexandra as roughly on the lips as possible. Their breasts pushed together and their pussies ground together. Alexandra tried to gain the upper hand, but her sister managed to win the battle.  
  
Overgirl crushed her hips against Alexandra and her tongue smashed deep down Alexandra’s throat. They moved back and forth in an intense makeout session. No matter how much Alexandra tried to fight this one off, Overgirl won the battle and kept the kissing session on.  
  
“As easy as that,” Overgirl said.  
  
Overgirl buried Alexandra’s face into her cunt one more time. Alexandra ate out her adopted sister. Anger and lust echoed throughout the room along with the sounds of very intense and vigorous pussy eating. She ate, sucked, licked and enjoyed the meal in front of her.  
  
“Good girl,” Overgirl moaned. “You’re such a good fucking pussy eater. I might not smother you alive with my thighs now.”  
  
The thought of being smothered alive by her sister’s juicy thighs just made Alexandra squirt all over the place. Overgirl grabbed the back of her head and pumped her hips up. Alexandra sucked, licked, and enjoyed every square inch of her sister’s pussy.  
  
Overgirl hated to admit her sister had virtues. However, Alexandra managed to show some of those virtues. Once she came too and once she resumed control, perhaps, Alexandra could be fit with a collar and kept as a pet. This might be the only thing which Overgirl felt Alexandra would be useful for.  
  
Alexandra went down deeper onto Overgirl and slurped her. Slurped her pussy. One thing had been for certain, Alexandra would get down Overgirl’s pussy juices to the very last drop. Oh, yes, it tasted good, and she would get Overgirl to cum harder than anyone.  
  
The HYDRA leader came into the mouth of the AIM Scientist supreme. Overgirl pulled away and then pulled Alexandra away. She pinned Alexandra down onto the ground and spread her pussy and ass. A set of fingers rammed into both holes and rocked Alexandra.  
  
“You’re my bitch.”  
  
Such a statement made Alexandra hotter than she wanted to be. It flew in the face of the natural order of things. She should be the one dominating Overgirl and not the other way around.  
  
“Kara, you bi….”  
  
“No, you’re mine.”  
  
Overgirl pushed all the way into Alexandra and rode her holes out to a gushing conclusion. Oh, she knew all of the right buttons to push and she would make Alexandra cum over and over again. Her juices sticky and dripping with pleasure. Alexandra ground up against Overgirl’s fingers with an attempt to get herself off. Naturally, Overgirl had been right in there and made sure Alexandra came as hard as possible.  
  
“Always mine. Always.”  
  
Overgirl shoved three fingers deep into Alexandra and made her pussy ooze all over the place. All over her fingers. Alexandra knew this was her place. Cumming at the skilled fingers of her sister, who rocked her several times over.  
  
A brief pause, only for Overgirl to taste the fingers. And then she was going to go back in for the kill and rock Alexandra's world all over again.  
  


* * *

  
Alex stepped into the room and pulled her counterpart over. Overgirl watched, with half of a smile. Alex kissed Alexandra on the lips and tasted the juices which Overgirl left behind with her constant orgasms all over Alexandra’s face. Alexandra moaned and Alex ran her fingers down.  
  
“Looks like you’re in for it now,” Overgirl said.  
  
Alex whipped the tendril over and latched onto Overgirl to squeeze her inner thigh. Oh, Overgirl would get some of it as well.  
  
“I think the two of you found some common ground,” Alex said. “Looks like it’s getting dominated by me. That’s your common ground.”  
  
The succulent breasts of Overgirl popped into place to be owned and groped by Alex. Alex heard the woman moan and that had been music to her ears. Alex could not wait to get her hands all over the Earth-X version of her beloved sister. She deserved to be humbled.  
  
And would be humbled. Overgirl and Alexandra both dropped to their knees and had been forced into servitude for Alex. Their warm tongues, eager to please, licked her body. The symbiote egged them up and pressed the two delightful women closer.  
  
“Get to work,” Alex said. “Oh, you’re both amazing.”  
  
Overgirl strived to be a bit more amazing than her sister. She moved in first and tongued Alex deep into her pussy. Alex had a more forceful personality than Alexandra, even though Alexandra tried to built herself up through bravado. Still, while Alexandra talked about how she had been superior, Alex backed it up with swift and decisive action. Which lead Overgirl to go deep of her pussy.  
  
A frustration built up in Alexandra. Her counterpart had Overgirl in the position where Alexandra felt she should have Overgirl. On her knees and worshipping her with increased lust. Oh, Alexandra could not be too mad. That wonderful suit, which Alexandra tried to destroy moments ago, rocked into her body and slid between her legs.  
  
Alex rocked forward and made Overgirl eat her pussy while she tentacle fucked Alexandra with the suit. Alexandra’s juicy thighs demanded exploration and Alex wanted to move in. All while she forced Overgirl to tongue bomb her pussy. The loud sounds echoed with increased frequency throughout the room.  
  
She came and Overgirl lapped up the juices. Overgirl pulled over and got a squirt of pussy juices into her mouth.  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
Alex knew all the ways to make Kara weak in the knees. Overgirl had been no exception to the rule. She kissed Overgirl’s lips and Overgirl relaxed into the kiss. She allowed Alex’s tongue to explore without any problems. Alex ran her hand down Overgirl’s body. Her succulent chest pushed into the hands of Alex to grab her.  
  
Alexandra snapped back onto the ground with her legs spread. The heat pulsed through her body and could be only satisfied by one thing. Rough and intense fucking. Alex drove it into her and make her rock up and down.  
  
“How about you sit on your sister’s face? That looked so hot.”  
  
The very familiar view of Overgirl’s thigh pressing down onto Alexandra’s face made the heat in her body just intensify. She grabbed Overgirl and pushed her all the way down onto her face.  
  
“I would like for you to sit on my face sometime, please,” Overgirl said.  
  
Alexandra experienced a pulse of envy from this statement. Her sister never offered to let Alexandra sit on her face. Yet, Alex had been able to do so. No room for protest though, as Alexandra received a tentacle barrage into her pussy and another one slid deep into her ass to penetrate as well.  
  
Overgirl watched with increased lust. The set of these identical women, separated by a different universe, going at it just increased the heat through her loins. Alex knew all of the rights spots to dominate Alexandra and Overgirl took notes. Alex’s wild tentacles hit Overgirl at all of the right points. She grabbed and squeezed Overgirl’s breasts as Overgirl continued to sit on Alexandra’s face.  
  
A content smile pressed over Alex’s face. She could see, out of the corner of her eye, Supergirl and Power Girl watching the scene. The two would be allowed to join in soon enough. In the meantime, Alex put on a show for both of them and pushed all the way into Alexandra to ride her.  
  
“Oh, my!”  
  
Overgirl let out a sharp breath as one of the tentacles edged down her back. It dripped its juices all over the place and moved straight towards Overgirl’s opening back passage. She squirmed the more it edged towards her and towards her back passageway.  
  
“That’s it,” Alex said. “You want your ass fucked?”  
  
The resemblance Overgirl had to an overexcited bobblehead brought a smile to Alex’s face. She slid all the way down and once again parted the ass cheeks of a version of her sister to drive all the way down into it.  
  
Alexandra’s tongue slammed deep into Overgirl. While the breath had almost been knocked out of Alexandra by the sheer force of this encounter, Alexandra had a good idea what was going on. She had to, there was no way she could avoid this. Overgirl rocked up and down on her tongue.  
  
Pleasure washed over Overgirl’s mind. Both of her holes penetrated and she leaned back to breathe in the sweet air. Some of those pheromones which had been pumped into the room lingered through the air. Overgirl caught a whiff of them and oozed all over Alexandra’s face. Her body pumped with added heat.  
  
Alex hoisted Overgirl up into the air. She admired the work of the gorgeous woman and leaned down. Alexandra’s face coated with Overgirl’s sweet and slick juices looked like a treat. Alex pressed down onto Alexandra and cupped her face. The two entered a very intense makeout session with each other. Alex slurped the juices off and got Alexandra to rock her hips forward.  
  
Nothing else mattered, other than the final climax. Oh, Alexandra just squirmed and pressed onto Alex. Alex rocked her body so hard and so good. Their thighs slapped down hard onto each other the faster Alex rode into her. Her insides molded around Alex the faster she pumped inside.  
  
“Cum for me again,” Alex said.  
  
Alexandra’s hips shot up into place and squirted her juices all over the place. Alex had Alexandra right where she needed to be and fucked her intensely on the bed. Their thighs smacked together and Alex rode the hell out of Alexandra and allowed herself to flow free.  
  
Overgirl rocked over. A second tentacle slid into her pussy and slammed deep into her body. Alexandra owned her mind and body and rocked into her.  
  
The two women came alongside of Alex, which brought her closer to an intense climax. Alex grabbed Alexandra’s hips directly and plowed into her. The suit absorbed everything the women got and now Alex, ready to go, came inside of the holes of both of these women.  
  
Alexandra and Overgirl laid on the ground beneath Alex. Broke and oozing with cum. Alex retracted the suit from them both and broke out into a smile. She crooked a finger and beckoned for both of them to move over.  
  
The two smiled and edged over. Alex caught the gaze of Power Girl and Supergirl and mouthed one word.  
  
“Soon.”  
  
Without any pause, Overgirl and Alexandra worshipped Alex’s body like a shrine which demanded their constant and never ending attention.  
  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues IN the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(65 and 66) on August 21st, 2020.**


	65. Chapter 65(8/21/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 65)**  
 ****  
 **  
**Karen and Kara slipped into the room. Alex pulled away from the downed bodies of Overgirl and Alexandra and smiled at the two lovely women who entered the room. Kara already removed Karen’s uniform and felt up her more mature body. Alex moved over and kissed Karen on the lips.  
  
The kisses came down a little bit lower until Alex reached Karen’s tits. She cupped them and released them to make Karen moaned. Alex edged her fingers all the way down Karen’s breasts and made her just lose it completely from each touch. She would have those breasts in the palm of her hand and work them over.  
  
“Keep it up,” Karen breathed.  
  
Kara edged her hand between Karen’s leg and rubbed the wet pussy of her busty counterpart. Karen pushed her hips back and forth to meet the palm of Kara’s hand and Kara pulled all the way out. She cupped Karen’s tit and squeezed it hard to make her moan.  
  
Oh, it felt so good to feel Kara’s hands all over her. Alex’s as well. The two lovely women kissed away at Karen and pinned her body against them. They swiped their fingers down and edged Kara all the way to a very intense end. This made her body jolt all over the place.  
  
Alex created a symbiotic cock and slid them between Karen’s ample tits and began to fuck them. Oh, Alex could fuck those Kryptonian mountains all day long. She pushed all the way into Karen and rocked her body. While Kara’s skilled hands moved down her body.  
  
Off to the side, Overgirl began to stir. Kara moved over and smiled at her Earth-X counterpart. Glee entered Kara’s eyes when she beckoned Overgirl over. On instinct, Overgirl’s face disappeared between Kara’s legs and began to eat her pussy out very loudly.  
  
“You’re such a good pet,” Kara said. “Alex has trained you so well.”  
  
Overgirl drove her tongue in all of the ways which she would want her pussy eaten. Sounds of appreciation echoed throughout the room. Kara enjoyed it and Overgirl enjoyed the taste of Kara’s pussy. Supergirl pushed back into Overgirl’s face as she connected with several hip thrusts.  
  
“Keep going, don’t stop,” Supergirl moaned. “Oh for Rao’s sake, don’t you ever stop!”  
  
She squirmed and squirted all over the place. Overgirl bottomed her tongue out in Supergirl’s cunt and lapped up the juices.  
  
Alexandra came back up and slid a finger down between Overgirl’s thighs and rubbed her. The heat from her pussy made Alexandra want to eat her more. She drove in all of the way and munched on Overgirl’s pussy. Loud slurping sounds echoed out of her.  
  
Oh, Alex could really appreciate the scene which happened in this room. Her sister had her pussy eaten out by a counterpart, while Alex’s own counterpart ate out Kara’s counterpart. While Alex grabbed the heaving bosom of another Kara counterpart, and unloaded onto her bouncing chest.  
  
The deep breath echoed as Alex exploded all over Karen’s enhanced chest. The flood of juices continued to go forward. Alex leaned in and cupped Karen’s chest. She squeezed the breasts hard and tight.  
  
“Please,” Karen said.  
  
Alex obliged Karen and leaned in. She motorboated Karen’s nice and ample tits. The powerful breasts moved up and down with Alex sucking on them good and loud.  
  
A deep breath came from Power Girl. Never had she had an orgasm this intense and Alex had not been done. She flipped Power Girl over and molested her body. Hips, breasts, stomach, thighs, pussy, the entire works. Alex’s hands and the suit’s tentacles moved everywhere. Karen spread her legs from Alex edging a bit closer into her. Those fingers edged to her, but there was one part of Alex which Power Girl craved.  
  
“It doesn’t matter what version of my sister it is. This is your Kryptonite.”  
  
Alex squeezed Power Girl’s heaving chest and released it into a solid moan. Oh, yes, this felt beyond amazing. Alex cupped Power Girl’s chest and sent her into fits of pleasure. This made her just cry out in pleasure the faster Alex grabbed and squeezed Power Girl’s chest and thighs. She hit all of the right spots.  
  
Now Kara pushed Alexandra and Overgirl onto the ground. The two sisters entered a hot liplock. Kara rewarded them with a good show and pushed her fingers into their. The Girl of Steel moved her fingers like a blur and stuffed their hot pussies with each motion.  
  
“Looks like you could use a hand, sis. Or something else?”  
  
One of those tentacles reached out and spread Kara’s warm lips. Kara let out a soft sigh of pleasure as Alex worked into her and began to fuck her. Every time Alex drove into her, it made Kara feel good.  
  
This made Kara only more furiously hammer away at the tight cunts of both Overgirl and Alexandra. First with her fingers. After Kara finished fingering them and she licked the fingers clean, the tongue play started. Supergirl buried her face into Overgirl’s cunt and made her cry out in pleasure. Then she did the same to Alexandra.  
  
“Wow, you’re more submissive than Alex is,” Kara said.  
  
“You should sit on her face,” Overgirl said.  
  
Much like the devil on her shoulder, Kara moved over and pinned Alexandra down onto the ground. The tentacle released Kara and sought out Overgirl instead.  
  
Two out of three of Kara variations was not bad. Alex resolved to complete the set when she was ready. She slid all the way into the warm and savory pussies of her sisters. They rocked back and forth to meet her. Alex more directly fucked Power Girl, but Overgirl could feel it as well.  
  
She looked over the room with Kara getting a first row seat of Alex’s pounding of Power Girl. With Alexandra’s face used as a chair. Those golden thighs rubbed against Alexandra’s face the moment Kara rose and descended down to her. She slapped down hard and echoed throughout the room.  
  
“Perfect,” Alex breathed. “Absolutely stunning.”  
  
Kara leaned back for Alex to grab her chest. The tentacles wrapped around Kara’s swollen nipples and pumped her breasts. Overgirl watched between Alexandra’s legs as Kara rocked back and forth. The tentacle rammed into Overgirl’s tight pussy and took her for a good long ride.  
  
Power Girl lost it completely from what Alex did. Alex grabbed her hips and put a small intent into the ground from the force which she pounded Power Girl. The entire base shook the faster Alex rammed into Power Girl from behind. Power Girl clutched onto the ground and moaned.  
  
“I’m going to make you lose it one more time,” Alex said.  
  
Power Girl wanted to tell Alex to bring it on. Only, any attempt to do so had faded out when she moaned. Sensory wise, Power Girl’s mind overloaded and she just came over the place. Alex pulled her up and bounced Power Girl up and down onto her lap. Two handfuls of breasts, and to be honest, Alex would need more than two hands to canvas every single inch of wonderful Power Girl breast, made her moan. Alex switched from Power Girl’s breasts to her ass and pounded into her from behind.  
  
“I’m going to make you lose it,” Alex said. “Cum for me. All of you.”  
  
Overgirl came as well and Supergirl released her juices all over Alexandra’s face. The screams of three lovely blonde Kryptonians echoed throughout the chambers. An added bonus of one of them using her counterpart’s face as a chair echoed.  
  
Alex rode out the orgasm which spread through Power Girl. Power Girl pumped her pussy against Alex with each thrust of her.  
  
“That’s it, one more time.”  
  
Power Girl succumbed to every bit of pleasure which exploded through her. Alex hit all of the right buttons and smacked Power Girl’s bottom for good measure to drive her completely insane.  
  
“Yes,” Power Girl mewled. “Yes.”  
  
Alex cupped Power Girl’s breasts one more time and pulled away from her. She left Power Girl a dripping wreck, completely wrecked. Alex Danvers had her eyes on other prizes.  
  
Across the room, Overgirl buried her tongue deeper into Kara’s thighs. She could feel the heat of another body, beyond Alexandra being driven face down into her pussy.  
  
“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you yet, my dastardly twin.”  
  
Alexandra let out a sharp cry of lust from Alex kissing away at her. Yes she would never forget. Why would she ever think such a thing? Alex roamed without any relent all over Alexandra’s body and made her cum all over the place. Alex licked her hands dry.  
  
“Naughty bitch, already wet for me.”  
  
Alex ground up against Alexandra and let her juices just pump out a little bit more. She spread Alexandra’s legs and pushed almost all the way into her. The soft cry echoed and Alex pushed almost all the way into Alexandra’s body. Alexandra’s hips snapped back and she cried back in lust.  
  
“You’re mine.”  
  
This reminder of ownership made Alexandra just lose it completely.  
  
Supergirl bounced all over Overgirl’s face and ground her ass. Overgirl’s tongue switched from pussy to ass and gave Kara some stimulation of her anus. The Girl of Steel bit down on her lip and rocked down so hard.  
  
Alex filled the vacancy in Kara’s warm hole. It stretched out and she moaned, very intensely. The heat spread through her body and exploded all over the place. She pumped back and forth and moaned with added lust. She would have her time with Alex, soon enough.  
  
Overgirl pressed against Kara’s juicy and thick ass. Oh, she never admired another female’s ass as much as she did until now. Overgirl pressed all the way down onto her anus and made Kara cry out in pleasure. Any reason to make her mistress feel good made Overgirl feel good.  
  
The deep plug of Overgirl’s cunt with her tongue made Alexandra lap up the juices. Oh, she submitted to all of these women. And Power Girl as well, if she would not be out of it at the moment. Alex grabbed Alexandra’s hips and forcefully fucked her. She owned Alexandra and made Alexandra her personal bitch.  
  
The thought of being another woman’s personal bitch had brought Alexandra some great joy. The faster Alex rammed into her, the hotter she got.  
  
“I’m going to break you.”  
  
Oh, those words just inspired pleasure. Alexandra hoped Alex would back up her words. After all, words were cheap, actions were premium. She waited, eagerly at what Alex would do to her.  
  
Alex submerged into all of the holes she could reach. Every now and then she made sure Power Girl had signs of life and jammed back into her. The soft cry from Power Girl indicated there was something still in her. Alex thought that was good to know and she kept thrusting all around. All of her lovely girls were about ready to cum for her.  
  
They all came at the same time. Kara more vocally than ever before. She flooded the symbiote and Alex sucked up the familiar juices on Kara.  
  
Kara slid back. Overgirl passed out underneath Kara’s ass. She still heard a heartbeat, so Overgirl was not too worried about it. She let out a soft smile and moved over to play with Power Girl.  
  
Supergirl and Power Girl entered a deep makeout session with each other. Karen sprang back to life at the mouth of her eager and younger counterpart pressing her tongue against her. Power Girl’s hands roamed down Kara’s body and cupped her ass.  
  
“Cum,” Supergirl breathed.  
  
More tentacles slid back and buried into both Supergirl and Power Girl. Alex yanked Alexandra back so she could stuff Overgirl’s pussy as well.  
  
Three lovely Kryptonian women moaned from being stuffed. Alex’s counterpart, in the middle, had her pussy worked over intensely. Oh, Alex could feel the tightness in her. She knew Alexandra would be done soon enough. Alex just had to ride Alexandra to the edge and milk her orgasms.  
  
The cries echoed from the room. Supergirl, Power Girl, and Overgirl in succession. Alexandra groaned at the tentacle in her mouth. The tentacle jammed into her ass and the one in her pussy. Along with several other small ones edging against her body, Alexandra lost it completely.  
  
“I want to feel your slutty body cum one more time before the end,” Alex said. “Go on, submit. You’re not the Scientist Supreme. You are the Supreme Bottom Bitch!”  
  
Alex topped her counterpart and made her cum all over the place. Alexandra’s body writhed and squirmed as juices spilled all over the place.  
  
The trio of blonde Kryptonians sounded off and came all over the place. They collapsed all over the ground in various states of disarray. Alex enjoyed their sweet juices and one more time, she bottomed out inside of Alexandra before she came hard.  
  
Alexandra collapsed to the ground. She would do anything, even if it meant working with her sister. They would have to get along to survive this world.  
  
“I’m glad you two were able to find a common ground,” Alex said. “Kara.”  
  
Supergirl lazily floated into the arms of her sister and the two made out in the midst of the heap of bodies. Today had been a very interesting day.  
  
Time to figure out their next move. Alex thought one more time could not her. So she entered Kara and pounded her tight cunt vigorously until satisfied.  
 **The Plot Returns In the Next Chapter.**


	66. Chapter 66(8/21/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 66)**  
 ****  
 **  
**Overgirl, or Xara as she had been dubbed by the rest of the group, leaned back. She had not made eye contact with Alexandra after the entire orgy occurred. A fairly sizeable group of women came in. Members of the JSA, members of Team Arrow, the Avengers, Team Flash, The Legends, and various other women came in. It was an entire group and both of the Earth-X women would be insane to try something.  
  
Especially considering pretty much every member of AIM and HYDRA on this Battle World had been wiped out in the war.  
  
“So, the two of you can work together now?” Alex asked.  
  
Alexandra and Xara locked eyes, swallowed and both nodded. They were going to have to. Sara, Gwen, Alex, Kara, Caitlin, Karen, Natasha, and Mia all entered deep conversation in each other.  
  
“So, is the Seer ready to talk now?” Mia asked.  
  
“She wanted to wait until all of the women she saw coming together was in the same place,” Gwen said. ‘I believe once we recruited Overgirl and the Scientist Supreme, it’s time.”  
  
“So, we’re going after the Beyonder?”  
  
Natasha’s question had been cut off in the wind by the arrival of Julia, Madame Webb. The woman dressed in a skin tight body suit and peered over the top of the group of women who turned to them.  
  
“You’ve all read this situation wrong,” Julia said. “The Beyonder was the means to bring you all together. The Beyonder is not the treat which looms over you all.”  
  
“What are you trying to say?” Sara asked.  
  
“There is a force of darkness which looms,” Julia said. “You’ve all been tested. Some have played their parts better than others. The Beyonder will meet with you soon. But, I must warn you, there’s no turning back right now. We are reaching the final war, the final battle. The Beyonder knew this was coming for thousands of years, before there was even a hint of your existence.”  
  
“What is the Beyonder?” Caitlin asked.  
  
“Despite how brilliant many of you are, The Beyonder is beyond your comprehension,” Julia said. “And while I can see much, and perceive things which the normal eye cannot see, there are many questions I have. But, we will settle those questions soon enough.”  
  
Julia made sure the eyes of every woman in the room fell upon her.  
  
“The final war is at hand. And the journey is dangerous.”  
  
“We did not back down from danger before,” Karen said. “And we won’t back down now.”  
  
“So, please stop with the warnings and get us to the Beyonder,” Sara said. “Unless, you aren’t as intune with him as you say you are.”  
  
“Very well, let’s all go.”  
  
The large army of heroines rose up. Their male friends had dealt with their own situation elsewhere, they were heroes of another story so to speak. But this was the story of these amazing women from different backgrounds and different walks of life.

* * *

  
They made a long treck. Kara, Lena, Gwen and Alex stood further in front them all of the rest. They wondered if they would ever see home again. They had to withhold hope.  
  
“Someone’s up front,” Gwen said.  
  
Kara screwed up her eyes and spoke in a surprise.  
  
“Indigo?”  
  
A woman dressed in white appeared. She resembled the form Indigo took while in her human guise. Blonde, blue eyes, but yet a silvery symbol, the House of El shield, had been worn upon her shoulder. The woman blinked a couple of times.  
  
“You must have me confused by someone else,” she said. “My name is Kara Zor-El. I am the guardian of the Flamebird Entity, and the last survivor of my universe.”  
  
“I’m Kara Zor-El as well,” Kara murmured. “Actually, there’s a growing number of us here.”  
  
“Wait, last survivor of your universe?” Lena asked. “Who….”  
  
“The entity destroyed it,” Flamebird said. “I was taken in by the Beyonder, and prepared for this great war. He has tested many great warriors and some have risen, while others have failed. I have lost everyone. Friends. Family. Enemies. Complete strangers. I watched them all decay to dust as the flames appeared to consume me as well, but I woke up in the midst of a room ten times hotter than the sun and twenty times brighter.”  
  
Flames appeared around her body.  
  
“The Beyonder has prepared me to fight, and we’re going to all fight,” Flamebird said. “You were right, they would be here on this day, Madame Webb.”  
  
“Yes, and we must move forward,” Julia said. “The time is now.”  
  
“Yes, so let’s go already,” Nora Darhk snapped.  
  
“Unless, of course this is another one of your cryptic games,” Grace said. “The last test made me some kind of puppet!”  
  
“Okay, chill, Grace,” XS said.  
  
“THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO CHILL!” Grace snapped.  
  
Caitlin went all Killer Frost and a cool burst of hair hit Grace on the back to jolt her back in the attention.  
  
“She said, chill,” Killer Frost said. “All of you. We have to keep moving. Now’s not the time to rip themselves apart.”  
  
“Right,” XS said. “We can do this. We can save the world.”  
  
“Not just one world,” Flamebird sadly said. “All worlds. Or rather all worlds that remain.”  
  
This statement had caused great unrest with every single woman present. Did any of their worlds get ripped apart yet? Were they the last survivors, here against this awful universe destroying entity?  
  
“Come,” Julia said. “Your worlds are all safe. Although much of the future has not settled in stone.”  
  
“It’s like concrete, it takes time to settle,” Sara muttered.  
  
With those words, all of them stepped forward.

* * *

  
Time passed into the ether. How long had they been walking? Hours? Days? Weeks? Alex did not know, although she had been at her wits end. They reached what appeared to be the end of the Earth. At least there was nowhere else to walk forward. A large wall made completely of some kind of mystical energy which sealed them into this world surrounded them.  
  
Wanda stopped and her fingers rippled with energy.  
  
“I don’t like this,” Wanda said. “There’s power here that shouldn’t be. Something, it is unsettling.”  
  
“Yes,” Nora agreed. “This is magical power which takes years to even get right.”  
  
“Centuries.”  
  
A rumbling voice came out. Gwen snapped over. There was something around her, and despite the fact that her spider sense did not go off, Gwen still felt uneasy about the entire situation. She had a sickening sense the Beyonder could get the drop on her and be powerful enough to circumnavigate her spider sense.  
  
“You’re the Beyonder,” Natasha said.  
  
The Black Widow spoke about as calmly as possible as her gaze fell onto the shadows. The Beyonder appeared to be not present, but at the same time the entity appeared to be present at all.  
  
“Your interactions have been quite enlightening, and no doubt forged a few new bonds,” the Beyonder commented in a loud booming voice. “Your male friends have gone onto their own quest. Mr. Queen, Mr. Allen, Mr. Stark, Mr. Rory, Mr. Banner, Mr. Palmer, Mr. Quill, Mr. Groot, Mr. Rocket, Mr. Howlett, and the always entertaining, Mr. Wade Wilson, they have played their parts and have won several small battles. But through those small battles.”  
  
“So, after all of this time, why speak to us?”Gwen asked.  
  
“As my Oracle has told you, the final battle approaches. The entity will destroy all and reshape it into their own dark image.”  
  
“You know, maybe you should speak to us,” Alex said. “Face to face on all level. If you’ve judged us so worthy to help us.”  
  
“So be it.”  
  
The Beyonder’s energy swirled around and formed.  
  
“I will take in a form which will fit in quite nicely with your group.”  
  
A tall dark-haired woman appeared, dressed all in black with curves as far as the eye could see. The Beyonder folded her arms underneath her sizeable chest and even in this form stood over seven feet tall as she peered down on all of the women.  
  
“That’s the last thing I expected when thinking of the Beyonder,” Daisy said.  
  
“Indeed,” Lena said.  
  
“I am anything I wish to be. Or nothing at all.”  
  
The entire group did not say any word. Now as the time for the Beyonder to explain anything.  
  
“The Monitors rose up when there was a multiverse created. Their purpose was to observe, and only to intervene during times of great crisis. But there was one monitor who wanted to rise up further than that. He was the antithesis of everything the monitor had been created. He sought to destroy and rebuild the universe in all of his own image. Under one world, and everything obsolete would be deleted.”  
  
The Beyonder looked at them.  
  
“As such, he had been called the Anti-Monitor.”  
  
“Wow, there’s a name which took him all of two minutes to come up with,” Xara said. “Wait...is that?”  
  
An image of Earth X appeared above the Beyonder. A large, dark entity approached it and the Beyonder waved their hands before they appeared. The groups of people on the ground, both Nazi soldiers and rebels alike, civilians as well, had been consumed by the hideous shadows which descended down on the planet.  
  
“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Xara yelled.  
  
“Fuck,” Alexandra yelled.  
  
The strongest soldiers in the reich did not have the chance. The prisoners of the nearest concentration camp and their sense of liberation came shortly when the entity came in and assumed them. They all crumbled in dust one at a time.  
  
“You, all gone, just like that,” Alexandra said.  
  
“That’s how the Anti-Monitor works,” Flamebird said. “The same thing happened on my world and others.”  
  
“That’s bad,” Felicity said. “Really bad. I mean I can’t be broken up by a bunch of Nazis being wiped out and they got what they deserved.”  
  
Felicity stopped short, but the damage had been done. Mia broke out in a sigh. Her mother could mean well, and meant well at times. However, this is one of those times where she put her foot in their mouth.  
  
“Did you not watch that?” Xara asked. “The rebels. The prisoners. They were all wiped out as well. Civilians who never harmed another person in their life. Dead in an instant but sure, because that Earth had Nazis on it, everything deserved to be wiped out. Well, I guess you think that every Earth who has people like that should be wiped out. Best to wipe everything out for the greater good!”  
  
“I never...I never thought….”  
  
“He didn’t care about them being Nazis,” Alexandra quietly said, although she seethed. “He will wipe out everything.”  
  
The image paused and the dark clad moved towards a dark-haired woman. Despite the differences, Felicity stared into a mirror image of herself. Wiped out. Terror in her eyes Mirror images of Thea and Laurel followed and had been wiped out like they were nothing. Despite they stood with the Nazis, it caused a pit of disgust to rise in Felicity’s face.  
  
The barren wasteland appeared.  
  
“But, I’m sure because there were Nazis there, they deserved it,” Xara said. “Was there a Hitler in your universe?”  
  
“Yes, but he’s gone….”  
  
“Your loved ones deserved to be wiped out too,” Xara said. “After all, Nazis existed. Everyone’s tainted forever.”  
  
Her harsh words reduced Felicity into tears. Mia looked at Xara and wrapped an arm around her sobbing mother who broke down into tears.  
  
“You only care about the lives of people around you, when you can feel morally superior,” Xara said. “Because, you feel things are being done for the greater good.”  
  
The images of Havenrock under nuclear fire thanks to her flooded back into Felicity’s mind. Despite the justification of having no choice, due to trying to minimize damage, Felicity realized she made this decision for the greater good. She bluescreened at the fact Xara might have a point.  
  
“ENOUGH!”  
  
Alex finally had enough of this discussion. It would get them nowhere.  
  
“The fighting won’t solve anything,” Alex said. “The Anti-Monitor doesn’t care about ideology. The Anti-Monitor only cares about destruction. And regardless of what your beliefs are, it doesn’t matter. Not today. Not when there’s a monster who will wipe everything out. And not just Earth-X either.”  
  
Flamebird answered with a nod.  
  
“So, what now?” Alex asked the Beyonder.  
 **The Plot Continues in the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(67 and 68) on August 28th, 2020.**


	67. Chapter 67(8/28/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 67)**  
 ****  
 **  
**“Well, I’ve got a suggestion,” Lena said. “Is there any Dead Earths where we could lead the Anti-Monitor to and perhaps trap him?”  
  
The Beyonder responded by shaking her head.  
  
“He keeps a meticulous list of all of the Earths which had been destroyed,” the Beyonder said. “Attempting to trap him on a dead earth has been tried before and failed. Lives have been lost.”  
  
Oh, why did Lena now think they might not be the first group the Beyonder put through these Battle World trials? But, not enough time to think about it. Lena considered any number of Lex’s schemes to contain and destroy Superman. Would any of them be feasible, perhaps ramped up a hundred times, in stopping the likes of the Anti-Monitor? Granted, Lena had a feeling not.  
  
“The best way to do so is to head him off,” Shuri said. “And adapt the plan we had for combating the Beyonder to the Anti-Monitor.”  
  
“Your plan would not have stopped me, but perhaps you may have better luck with the Anti-Monitor,” the Beyonder said.  
  
“Right,” Daisy said. “Grace’s dagger could be the key to all of this, although we need to increase the potency. It might be the only thing. Well Vibranium added in with the dark matter of the dagger, it could create a potent enough Doomsday weapon to wipe out the Anti-Monitor.”  
  
“And I was working on something at my lab,” Alexandra said. “Something which could stop the Beyonder, at least in theory. If we amplify it enough, it should work.”  
  
“My magic could give you the boost you need,” Nora said.  
  
“Mine as well, and the two of us together, we could pack a punch,” Wanda commented. “But, do we have any chance?”  
  
“Maybe not, but since we has the dangerous and the impossible stopped any of us before?” Zari asked. “I know it hasn’t stopped the Legends.”  
  
Amaya and Sara both smiled and Gideon nodded. Yes, that was true, dealing with some dangerous, universe-alterning and time-altering situations.  
  
“I’ve been unable to track the Anti-Monitor,” Gideon said. “Although perhaps with an established pattern of behavior, we can have a good look at where the Anti-Monitor will head next.”  
  
“Maybe,” Sara agreed.  
  
“Earth-38,” Anti-Monitor said. “The home of Kara Danvers, Alexandra Danvers, Gwendolyn Stacy, and Lena Luthor.”  
  
“No, he won’t,” Alex said. “Because, he won’t make it there.”  
  
They had one shot to reach the Anti-Monitor before he reached their home. Kara, Alex, Gwen, and Lena had a lot on the line.  
  
“I wish you the best, for you if fail, none will survive the experience,” The Beyonder said. “And even with success, comes a great price.”  
  
“Reassuring,” Gwen said.

* * *

  
“The multiverse has become too congested. Too bloated. Therefore, there are worlds which are redundant which must fall and perish before I rebuild. One world, submerged underneath my thumb. Only the most relevant.”  
  
The Anti-Monitor stood on the moon which orbited another Earth. Some moons he visited had life, but they were not the target of the Anti-Monitor. He would annihilate anyone who would get to his way.  
  
Some Earths would be wiped out in an instant. Others would be decimated with a little more effort. Regardless of the situation, the Anti-Monitor smiled.  
  
“The Beyonder, I can see you stalking ever closer,” Anti-Monitor said. “If you can hear me, then listen to me well, Beyonder. I’ve wiped out team after team of your champions. If you think sending me splitting your efforts and trying to confuse me is going to do any better, I welcome the attack. And I welcome the chance to take your power and be able to assimilate more worlds. Because, our time of reckoning is at hand.”  
  
The Anti-Monitor hovered over Earth Thirty-Nine. He moved through this branch of worlds on the tree of the multiverse to pluck all of the leaves, and started hovering down towards the latest Earth to consume it in the shadows.  
  
It would not be missed for it would be wiped out. One less Earth to clog up the Multiverse.  
  
Suddenly, a portal opened up right above the Anti-Monitor.  
  
“They are fools if they think they have any conceivable way of stopping me.”

* * *

  
Power Girl dropped down right into the midst of the chaos. The terrified citizens of this Earth rose up to fight them, however they had no choice due to being a world which had not evolved past spears. The shadows surrounded Power Girl and Power Girl saw the images of Krypton crumbling around her as she made her way into the escape pod.  
  
“Heads up!”  
  
Killer Frost joined Power Girl and impaled two of the shadow figures with icicles. Power Girl shook her head and blasted the enemy with a huge blast of heat vision which caused him to go around.  
  
Jesse Quick zoomed in and got all of the citizens out of the way. They seemed to be more terrified than their rescuers than they were of the attackers.  
  
“Okay, these people don’t have running water, so we might be a bit too much for them,” Power Girl said.  
  
Daisy jumped down and rocked the ground to stagger their enemies. The Anti-Monitor could be very close by, and hopefully the other groups were having better luck. Shuri and Zari dropped down to join the battle.  
  
“Remember, if this world crumbles, Gideon will get you out there,” Sara said. “We can’t afford to lose anyone.”  
  
“We won’t,” Zari said. “We can’t afford to lose any more Earths.”  
  
Zari created a burst of wind. The shadows kept coming and they kept feeding off of the fear of the people around them. Which Zari could not help, and think they were increasing through their presence on this world.  
  
“Closing in on the Anti-Monitor,” Supergirl said.  
  
“Keep on him,” Zari said. “We’ll keep his forces trimmed.”  
  
Jesse once again saved some village children. They looked at her with some awe and fear. The huge shadow creature rose up and Jesse’s mind flashed back to her imprisonment at the hands of Zoom to get her father to comply. The ground iced up around her.  
  
“Jesse, heads up!”  
  
Killer Frost nailed the shadow monsters with a blast of ice and sent him staggering backwards onto the ground.  
  
“Aren’t you scared?” Jesse asked.  
  
“The worst thing isn’t what happened in the past,” Caitlin said. “The worst thing is what’s ahead of us in the future, if we don’t stop the Anti-Monitor.”  
  
The team made some progress in stopping the Anti-Monitor’s forces on the ground. The technologically behind Earth citizens looked on with awe and confusion. They all muttered in surprise and wondered if they were witches or something else entirely.  
  
As long as they did not add any complications, they would be in good standings. The shadows consumed even more on the margins though.  
  
“No, it’s beginning!” Power Girl yelled.  
  
Shuri threw a vibranium disc which created an energy field. Unfortunately, the field would not hold for long as the shadows broke free and hissed very loudly.

* * *

  
Alex, Grace, Nora Darhk, Flamebird, Supergirl, Overgirl, and the Scarlet Witch dropped right into the belly of the beast, or right in front of the Anti-Monitor himself.  
  
“The Beyonder still sends ants to fight a god,” the Anti-Monitor said.  
  
Wanda and Nora exchanged a gaze and they launched a double attack to create a golden cage around the Anti-Monitor. He crumbled through the attack like it was nothing. Flamebird, Supergirl, and Overgirl dove bomb the Anti-Monitor and smacked him around with a force of light.  
  
The Anti-Monitor swapped them all down like they were flies.  
  
Grace jumped onto the shoulder of the distracted Anti-Monitor, and attempted to slam the dagger into his shoulder. The Anti-Monitor spun around and slapped Grace off of him. The dagger stabbed into his chest and instead of destroying the Anti-Monitor, it crumbled to dust.  
  
“No.”  
  
“That was your ultimate weapon.”  
  
Grace lost control and went all Carnage. Up until the point where the Anti-Monitor grabbed onto the suit and prepared to bombard it with anti-matter. The suit burned off of Grace.  
  
Alex grabbed Grace around the waist and pulled her away before the wave could burn her to pieces. Unfortunately, Alex’s suit had been bombarded by the similar antimatter wave.  
  
“ALEX!” Kara screamed.  
  
Flamebird burned the suit off of Alex before it spread to her. Alex rolled onto the ground, breathing heavily, although not as heavily as Grace. Alex watched in horror as her suit, screaming out in agony, disappeared into dust and had been wiped out by the anti-monitor.  
  
“NO!” Alex yelled. “YOU MONSTER!”  
  
Alex’s suit had been completely destroyed by the Anti-Monitor. She felt naked and vunerable on the field, and unable to have any way to fight the Anti-Monitor.  
  
“Alex, Alex, we got to fight,” Kara murmured.  
  
“She’s realizing it, as you will now, Kara Zor-El. Just like your friend did when she watched all of her friends disappear into nothingness.”  
  
“Nothing is impossible,” Kara said. “Not when you have friends.”  
  
“Sentimental, but foolish,” the Anti-Monitor said.  
  
Kara zoomed at the Anti-Monitor with all of the force she could. Kara managed to get off several intense shots on the Anti-Monitor and knock him back a set before the Anti-Monitor sent Supergirl back from the attack.  
  
Flamebird shield Supergirl from the Anti-Matter wave just before it hit her. The Anti-Monitor laughed. Alex sat next to them both. Xara, Nora, and Wanda ll looked, unsure of what to do.  
  
“You will see your loved ones in oblivion soon enough,” Anti-Monitor said. “I will give you a head start.”  
  
The Anti-Matter wave approached them. Flamebird did her best to hold it back, although she would not be able to hold it back for long.  
  
“Gideon, get us out of here,” Xara said.  
  
“Wait, we can’t run from….”  
  
Supergirl’s words had been cut off when the protectors to disappear. They watched, in the time void, on the Waverider as Earth Thirty-Nine disappeared and the Anti-Monitor would be on Earth Thirty-Eight.  
  
“Alex, I’m sorry,” Kara said.  
  
“No, I’m sorry,” Alex said. “I can’t do this. I can’t do this.”  
  
“It’s not the suit that was a hero,” Kara said. “It was the woman inside of it.”  
  
“Wiped out,” Alex said. “Wiped out.”  
  
Kara ran a hand over Alex’s head and lightly kissed her on the top of the head. She walked over and turned her attention to the Beyonder.  
  
“I’m ending this myself,” Kara said. “Send me home.”  
  
‘Kara, wait!”  
  
“As you wish,” The Beyonder said solemnly.  
  
Kara vanished in a blink of an eye. Alex’s eyes turned onto the Beyonder. She took a deep breath and three steps before she collapsed down onto the ground.  
  
“You sent my sister off to die,” Alex gasped.  
  
The Beyonder responded with not a single word. Kara made her choice.

* * *

  
The Anti-Monitor appeared in the midst of National City, outside of the CatCo headquarters. Fitting his destruction would begin there. The place where the so called protectors, who were merely just cowards given how they fled and rather took their defeat like champions were.  
  
“ANTI-MONITOR!”  
  
Up in the sky, it was not a bird, it was not a plane. It was Supergirl, and she was pissed. She beamed down with all of the force of a comet on the Anti-Monitor and blasted him with the most intense pulse of heat vision she could manage. The Anti-Monitor’s staggered back and Supergirl landed more shots on the Anti-Monitor’s. Her knuckles, while bruised and bleeding, showed just how dangerous she was.  
  
Supergirl flipped over the head of the Anti-Monitor and grabbed him by the back of the head. She reared back and snapped the Anti-Monitor’s neck.  
  
For a brief second, Supergirl thought she won. The glory had been brief, and the Anti-Monitor rose up to the ground, and chuckled.  
  
“You could have gotten a quick death,” Anti-Monitor said. “I don’t normally get blood on my…..”  
  
Supergirl hurled a large bus at the Anti-Monitor mid monologue. The Anti-Monitor destroyed the bus and slammed Supergirl with all of the most blunt force possible. Supergirl slammed through several windows and landed right in the middle of an office room.  
  
The Girl of Steel brushed the glass off of her back and charged out. The Anti-Monitor grabbed her cape in mid air and swung Supergirl around. Supergirl landed down onto the ground with an impact and she spat blood out when she hit.  
  
“You don’t understand. I can’t be fought. I cannot be contained. I am the one entity you cannot think of destroying.”  
  
The Anti-Monitor curb-stomped Supergirl into the pavement and yanked her back up. He whipped around Supergirl by the cape and slammed her down onto the ground.  
  
“Any last words,” the Anti-Monitor said.  
  
“Burn!”  
  
Supergirl summoned all of the solar energy into herself and bombarded the Anti-Monitor with an attack. It burned his armor off for a second until it healed.  
  
The Anti-Monitor smacked Supergirl back down and beat her senseless into the ground. Despite her body aching and every bone cracking underneath the pressure, Supergirl struggled to her feet.  
  
“Stay away from my sister!”  
  
Alex appeared in the edge. She looked pale, and shaky, but at the same time very determined. She held a large energy cannon in her hand.  
  
“You’re not a threat without the suit,” the Anti-Monitor said. “I can make you decay with a blink of an eye.”  
  
Alex said nothing, she just blasted the Anti-Monitor with the vibranium powered cannon. The weapon of Earth-X counterpart created, powered by both vibranium and dark matter. Along with Lena’s own personal touch, well borrowed a bit from one of Lex’s failed schemes to take down Superman.  
  
Nora Darhk appeared behind them both. The Anti-Monitor pushed back the beam. This was her chance. Nora sliced the palm of her hand open and muttered something underneath her breath. The wave of energy cascaded around the Anti-Monitor, and with one more furious blast, the Anti-Monitor pushed into the the portal.  
  
The Anti-Monitor’s screams of anguish had came. Nora banished him to a hellish realm and hopefully stopped him for good.  
  
Alex breathed out a sigh and stepped forward. She crumpled down into the crater which had been left and shakily embraced her sister.  
  
“You okay?” Alex asked.  
  
“I’ll heal,” Kara managed. “You?”  
  
“I’ll be fine,” Alex said. “We better….”  
  
“We’ve got a problem.”  
  
Alex and Kara helped each other out of the crater and noticed Nora trying to tread the portal back together. Except the threads kept snapping.  
  
“I stopped him, but if can’t close it, something far worse is going to slip through.”  
  
The skies around them turned red, always foreboding.

  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	68. Chapter 68(8/28/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 68)**  
 ****  
 **  
**Even amongst the void of time and space, the riff rattled the people inside of the Waverider.  
  
“We are experiencing several fluctuations through time and space,” Gideon commented.  
  
“Well, that’s not ideal,” Sara said.  
  
“It’s not.”  
  
It would be very hard for them to forget the Beyonder stood right among them. However, the Beyonder made their presence known to give them some horrible news.  
  
“Nora’s riff might have put the Anti-Monitor in a place where he could not do any damage. However, there’s a far more serious problem she’s created. It’s opened up several riffs in time and space which could threaten to take out everything on many Earths. If the riffs are not sealed in time that is.”  
  
Everyone looked at each other, anxious at the situation. Lena threw her head back and closed her eyes. The images of several Earths popped up and the portals kept opening up.  
  
“Right, I don’t know much about magic. But, I have an idea that we might be able to siphon off the energy flow to stop the portals from widening. At least enough where Nora could close the portals. At least, that’s the idea.”  
  
“Well, yes, it should be,” Jesse said. “We have to run really fast.”  
  
XS blinked and understood what Jesse was going for straight away. The two speedsters made their way to the edge of the ship. They knew what was on the line and more importantly they knew just how much this could screw up. One more only indecision just would cause all of the Earths to be crushed.  
  
Nora might have kept the portals at bay.  
  
“You’re going to need to start running here,” Caitlin said. “And you’re going to have to steadily pick up momentum….”  
  
“I will feed Doctor Snow’s coordinates into your mind and her calculations,” the Beyonder said. “They should work.”  
  
“They will work,” Daisy said.  
  
She double checked the math and had a good feeling they would work. There was no choice about it. They had to stop this and they had to stop this right now. The fate of not only their worlds, but an entire multiverse full of Earths hinged on their success on this day.

* * *

  
Nora Darhk, Kara Danvers, and Alex Danvers stood on the ground. Nora tried to stitch the vortexes together again and again, and again, but they broken apart like fabric tearing.  
  
“We have an idea, which could work,” Caitlin said to them.  
  
“Just keep it at bay,” Sara said.  
  
Nora’s eyes screwed shut and sweat of frustration rolled down her cheeks. Oh, that’s what she was trying to do, attempting to keep it together. Of course, it only worked so well in a situation like this. She could feel the Earth rumbling underneath her feet and knew unfortunately that time was not on their side.  
  
A blur of light, two of them in fact moved through the vortexes. Jesse Quick and XS ran through the vortexes as fast as they could manage.  
  
Nora watched them. They siphoned off the energy. She made the calculations, and they could make it, if they just pushed themselves a little bit faster. However, even at their top speed, they would not be able to close the gap and seal the portal. It would cause a magical backwash which would cause havoc on at least a dozen Earths, if not more.  
  
Thinking under pressure, it had not been Nora’s best suit. However, she had an idea and turned to Kara.  
  
“Get me as high as possible,” Nora said. “And when I say the word, launch me into the central vortex.”  
  
“You’re crazy,” Kara said.  
  
“Probably. But, I still want you to do it.”  
  
Kara shrugged and hoped Nora’s plan would work. She wrapped her arms around Nora and launched her high into the sky. The magic caused Kara to flying jaggedly and she knew she might not be able to make the central point of the vortex if this kept up. Still, she had to try. Kara had to try. She blasted herself further and closer to the central point of the vortex, the energy rippled around her when she did so.  
  
She could not even describe how insane this felt.  
  
“LAUNCH ME!”  
  
Kara hurled Nora Darhk like a fastball through the vortex right as the two speedsters passed through. Nora’s glowing eyes locked onto place as she muttered words of a language unknown to Kara. The backwash sent Kara down to the ground and right at the feet of Alex.  
  
The vortexes appeared to seal up right before their eyes. The loudest sound of them popping apart just echoed throughout the skies.

* * *

  
One of the vortexes popped open and released Nora, Nora, and Jesse all in one fluid motion. Then, the Anti-Monitor appeared on the ground. Red ripples of magical energy formed cracks in his body, but he still stood as dangerous as ever before.  
  
“No,” Nora Drahk breathed. “No, come on. NO!”  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” the two speedsters.  
  
“There is no joke about this. Your attempt to displace me was amusing. But, unfortunately, I have ultimate power.”  
  
Jesse and Nora rushed at the Anti-Monitor at the same time. The two speeders created a burst of kinetic energy which rocked across the Anti-Monitor’s body. However. It was not strong enough. Supergirl charged him as well from the other side, but he smacked them all down with a thunderous motion.  
  
Nora Darhk rolled over onto the ground, breathing heavily. The Anti Matter bolt rushed at her. She summoned all of the magic possible to block it, but however, it was nothing.  
  
“Say goodbye to everyone on Earth 38, Supergirl,” the Anti-Monitor said. “Starting with your sister…..”  
  
A bolt of anti-matter rushed towards Alex. Alex could not dodge it in time. But, she did not need to, as suddenly a glowing wave of fire appeared around her.  
  
Jean Grey appeared in front of them, in her full glory as the Phoenix. The Anti-Monitor, the destroyer of life, came face to face with the woman who created life.  
  
“Did you really think you would step foot on the Earth I called home without any ramifications?” Jean asked.  
  
Jean launched a full force assault at the Anti-Monitor and knocked him down.  
  
“I don’t understand,” The Anti-Monitor commented. “No, you’re not going to win. Not even the Phoenix Force is strong enough to defeat me now.”  
  
The two engaged into battle with each other. Alex staggered to her feet, along with Kara, Nora, Nora, and Jesse. Jean held her own against the Anti-Monitor, and they realized they were not alone either. The Scarlet Witch turned up along with Overgirl, Flamebird, and Power Girl. The four Kryptonians stood against each other.  
  
“No more,” Wanda said. “No more death. No more Anti-Monitor. It’s time for us to end this.”  
  
Wanda’s magic amplified the powers of the triumvirate of Kryptonians who all glowed and soaked in more of the sun than they ever thought were possible. Supergirl lead the charge and lead them in, with the Anti-Monitor looking up only to get nailed in the face with a huge punch.  
  
Power Girl, Flamebird, and Overgirl all bounced off of the Anti-Monitor and put cracks in his armor. Any attempts to summon the shadows had been destroyed by the power of the Phoenix Force, combined with that of the Flamebird entity. A glowing energy wave pushed through the ground.  
  
Four Kryptonian super sonic missiles nailed the Anti-Monitor and caused him to flip into the air and be launched up. He crashed out into a field a way away from national city.  
  
Alex and Wanda appeared. Wanda flicked her hand and Alex’s body glowed. Suddenly, the symbiote manifested on her body.  
  
“We’re back!”  
  
With the cannon in one hand and a sword created by the symbiote in the other hand, Alex dove at the Anti-Monitor and blasted him hard. The sword sliced into the Anti-Monitor’s neck and caused a sickening purplish blood to ooze all over the place.  
  
“Even the eternal bleed!” Alex yelled.  
  
“No, I will be back, I will be stronger than ever, I will….”  
  
The four Kryptonians cracked the Anti-Monitor’s outer shell with the force of their amplified powers. The Anti-Monitor dropped to one knee and Alex bombarded him with the full force of the energy cannon.  
  
“You’re best is still not enough to defeat me.”  
  
Jean’s eyes glowed and the energy around them rippled to light. She locked eyes with Wanda who responded with a nod and the power of the two women bombarded the Anti-Monitor with everything they had.  
  
“I’ll take him to the ends of time!” Jean yelled. “I’ll see you again someday.”  
  
Jean locked onto the Anti-Monitor and his body antomized before the assembled group. It sent a pulsing wave through National City and the rest of Earth 38 which rocked everyone in their path and gave them a blast of hope.  
  
Alex stood in the aftermath. The only hint of the Anti-Monitor had been here had been two smoldering footprints left in the ground.

* * *

  
“Anyone there?” Sara asked.  
  
“We did it,” Alex said.  
  
“Wait a minute?” Kara asked. “If the Phoenix could be powerful enough to defeat and contain the Anti-Monitor, then why wasn’t Jean brought along for the ride?”  
  
“Because, the Anti-Monitor would have prepared for her,” the Beyonder said. “We kept her off of the table as a wild card, so the moment he stepped foot on Earth 38, she would be aware of his presence. And she would act accordingly. Although, with Ms. Maximoff and her outburst, we managed to defeat him in a more permanent way.”  
  
Kara’s nose scrunched up. Power Girl and Flamebird did not look too impressed, and even Overgirl, while she would normally be happy with strategy, looked a bit put out.  
  
“How many people had to die for this gambit to work?” Kara asked.  
  
“It’s unfortunate, but perhaps you should think of it in the lives which you saved?”  
  
Kara sighed in response. She would say anything. Alex wrapped an arm around her and pretty much told her everything had been saved.  
  
The entire group would convene on the Waverider, and it would be time for them to finally go home. The Crisis was averted. They had stopped him, but it took a lot out of them. And many people on many different worlds would be wiped out of existence.  
  
Wherever Jean sent the Anti-Monitor, they knew he would suffer for his crimes, and they were many. And Jean Grey would return back to them someday.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(69 and 70) on September 4th, 2020.**


	69. Chapter 69(9/4/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 69)**  
 ****  
 **  
**After Wanda restored Alex’s symbiote from oblivion, she deserved Alex’s thanks. Wanda shifted a bit guiltily, when Alex kissed up the side of her neck.  
  
“I wish I could bring those worlds back, but that can lead to severe ramifications if I do so,” Wanda said.  
  
Wanda did not want to say she was not sure she did not technically bring Alex’s symbiote back, but rather she just created a second one from thin air, while imparting the shared memories from Alex’s mind from the symbiote link. But, that would be a complicating the issue. Especially when Alex worshipped her body with multiple kisses and made Wanda just breath. Alex moved from her neck and down to her breasts and stopped just short of kissing Wanda’s belly button.  
  
“I know, but just think of the lives you did save.”  
  
Oh, Wanda tried to. She focused on Alex’s tongue more importantly which parted her legs and made Wanda’s hips just jump up into Alex’s face. Alex sucked on her wet pussy and made the loudest and hungeriest sounds possible when she ate Wandna up.  
  
Wanda closed her hands around the back of Alex’s head and moaned. Her nipples were hard and in a flash, one Jesse Quick entered. She grabbed Wanda’s nipples and sucked on them.  
  
Alex tested her new suit and it stretched up against Jesse’s wet slit while Jesse sucked on Wanda’s breasts. Amazing was one world for it. She dove down into Wanda’s pussy and lapped it up.  
  
A hand brushed against Alex from behind. Alex peered up from Wanda with her face dripping in honey. The one and only Nora West-Allen rocked her fingers up against Alex’s slit from behind and joined to make a threesome into a foursome. Alex stretched over and returned the favor. She slid a tentacle down Nora’s pants and removed them to reveal her juicy ass and dripping hot cunt.  
  
“Nice to see you’ve joined us.”  
  
Alex pulled away from Wanda to focus her attention on Nora. Those two breasts pressed into position and Alex dove herself face down into Nora’s chest to suck on her breasts. Nora put her hands on the back of Alex’s head and guided her mouth all the way down onto her tits.  
  
Jesse breathed out heavily as Wanda pushed her down onto the bed. The waves of magical energy rippled over Jesse’s body. Wanda kissed her on the lips very firmly. Their pussies rubbed together with a sharp burst of magic which increased with each movement.  
  
Wanda smiled and pulled away. She kissed Jesse’s neck and made the speedster just squirm on the bed. Her juicing pussy rubbed up against Jesse’s hot cunt the further she worked up and down against her. Oh, yes, this was so hot, so hot it burned. So hot it sizzled their cunts when they rubbed together.  
  
Alex wrapped her hands around Nora’s hips and Nora bit down on her lip and nodded.  
  
“It’s good to be back isn’t it?” Nora asked.  
  
“You have no idea.”  
  
Alex speared Nora’s cunt down onto her throbbing hard cock. The suit soaked in the juices which Nora released on her and Nora rocked back and forth. Nora looked like an angel atop of Alex’s thrusting cock. Alex prepared to debauch her something fierce.  
  
Nora threw her head back and moaned. What Alex’s mouth and hands could not reach, the symbiote just locked onto. It practically latched onto every inch of her body and threw Nora’s mind into intense disarray. She closed her eyes and let out a very intense scream in the process.  
  
“Fuck,” Nora moaned. “Oooh, fuck me.”  
  
Alex slammed Nora’s wet cunt down onto her cock and rocked Nora a little bit deeper into her. Nora shook and vibrated all over Alex.  
  
Jesse arched her back and moved her hips. Wanda mounted her hips and slammed deep into the speedster. Those perky tits bounced and Wanda moved down to suck on them very loudly to make the loudest slurping sounds humanly possible. She made Jesse’s eyes just shift as she moaned even more deeply than ever before.  
  
“It’s good to get fucked like this, isn’t it?” Wanda breathed on Jesse’s neck. “Cum for me, baby girl.”  
  
Oh, Jesse shook underneath Wanda. Wanda would own Jesse like there is no tomorrow. The symbiote traced patterns down Wanda’s back while Nora rode the hell out of Alex on the other side. And if Wanda guessed by the moans she heard, Nora screamed her head off and had been rocked to multiple orgasms.  
  
As much as Wanda wanted to focus on that, she focused on Jesse just as much. She pulled away from Jesse and spun her around. Jesse’s tasty cheeks stood up in the air and Wanda leaned in to bury her face between Jesse’s ass. Her magical fingers dove into Jesse while Wanda ate her ass.  
  
Primed in the perfect position for Alex to tentacle fuck her. Wanda’s cunt stretched from the tentacle which rocked her body several times over.  
  
“OOOOH!”  
  
The screams of Nora got even louder. Alex learned all of the ways to manipulate her body and get the speedster really going and bouncing as hard as humanly possible. Alex stretched Nora completely out and made her cry out. She came harder than ever before.  
  
Nora dropped down onto Alex. She gave her a smile.  
  
“Schway.”  
  
“I’ll schway your ass.”  
  
Nora was not sure if Alex’s statement made any sense. However, it did not mean to when Alex bent her over, shoved a wet tentacle cock into her ass cheeks and began fucking her while Alex directly fingered her pussy. Oh, damn, it felt really good and Nora exploded all over the place.  
  
Wanda and Alex locked eyes and decided to switch speedsters. Jesse rolled onto her back, panting and sweating. Alex climbed on top of her and spread Jesse’s legs as far as they could go. The brilliant brunette looked up at Alex as Alex kissed her body.  
  
“I bet you’re glad to have it back.”  
  
“As glad as someone would be if they could regrow a limb they chopped off.”  
  
Alex slammed into Jesse’s body and stuffed her. Her tight, compact body felt amazing around her cock. Alex picked up the pace and thrust a little bit harder into Jesse. Jesse grabbed onto her and gave Alex the hint she wanted to be fucked hard and fast.  
  
The thrusts just hammered Jesse and took her body on a journey to the edge and then beyond. Pleasure shot through every single inch of her body as Jesse pumped her hips up and down to meet Alex. Oh she thought, she thought this intensity would never stop, but she had no idea.  
  
“Keep it up, don’t you dare stop!” Jesse moaned out as loud as possible. “Fuck my brains out!”  
  
Alex obliged and it would take a long time given how smart Jesse happened to be. However, Alex had been in for the long haul and she worked inside of Jesse with multiple thrusts.  
  
A woman like Nora West-Allen demanded to be explored and enjoyed. Wanda licked her from head to toe and made Nora’s pussy just squirt all over the place. When aroused, Nora squirted like few women Wanda ever had seen in her life. Wanda pushed her tongue all the way into Nora and made her hips just jump up off of the ground.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Nora moaned. “Don’t stop! Don’t you dare stop!”  
  
Wanda licked Nora up completely and enjoyed her like a milkshake. She demanded to be savored, sucked, and treated to the tonguing of her life.  
  
Nora threw her head back. The energies surrounded the air and made her hot and bothered. She had a lot of stamina and Alex and later Wanda, they put Nora to the test.  
  
One more pop and Wanda rose from Nora’s pussy. She climbed on top of the caramel skinned beauty and kissed her lips. Nora threw her head back and moaned the second Nora received a full stuffing. The magical energy cascaded through her body and brought Wanda’s hips up.  
  
Jesse’s back arched when she got a symbiotic tentacle down her throat. One stuffed her pussy and Alex turned her slightly so it could slide into her ass as well. Several smaller strands branched off to torment every last inch of Jesse’s body. Jesse’s nipples hardened in lust the second which Alex sucked on them hard. Alex leaned in and sucked Jesse’s nipples to get them as hard as humanly possible.  
  
Fuck, Jesse thought her mind just ran around in circles. No way she could do anything but come undone right now. Alex plowed her tight pussy and took her to the breaking point. Multiple thrusts drove her completely insane with pleasure which only increased the faster Alex rammed into her holes and took her to the breaking point.  
  
“Just a little bit further.”  
  
Jesse popped underneath Alex. She had no choice but to cum and cum hard. Her tightening holes had been worked to a feverish end and came extremely hard in the process.  
  
“Yes, a little bit more.”  
  
Alex slid her tongue down Jesse’s neck and tasted the sweat.  
  
Nora’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as Wanda fucked her deep and hard with magic. Every time Wanda entered her, it felt like her insides received a full message.  
  
Desire, desire flooded Wanda. Nora’s wet, velvety walls tugged on her and made Wanda just fuck Nora deeper and faster. Their thighs slapped together one a stray symbiote worked its way into Wanda from behind. Wanda breathed out as she rocked Nora.  
  
“Just a little bit more.”  
  
Nora trembled as Wanda kissed her feet. The heat only increased through her body the faster Wanda pushed down into her from behind. Wanda knew all of the right spots to hit and she turned Nora into jelly underneath her. She was as slick as butter as she milked.  
  
“You’re going to explode like a volcano, aren’t you?”  
  
No need to answer Wanda’s question. Nora thought the state of her body answered that enough, thank you very much. Wanda slid her fingers all the way down Nora’s leg and pulled her on in for the connection. Their thighs smacked down onto each other and echoed throughout the room.  
  
“A little further. A little deeper. And a little faster. That’s perfect.”  
  
Nora thought it was perfect as well. Her entire body just ended up on a never ending wave of pleasure as she got stuffed hard. Each of her holes stretched out until she came.  
  
Jesse came as well and Wanda pulled away from her. Wanda crawled over the bed and met Alex halfway. They picked up where they left off with an intense makeout session.  
  
Alex wrapped her arms around Wanda and pulled her into a steamy embrace. She looked Wanda directly in the eyes as Wanda’s tight and hot pussy wrapped around Alex’s big cock. Alex pushed all the way into Wanda from underneath and rocked into her body.  
  
“Suck my breasts,” Wanda begged of Alex.  
  
Alex leaned in and did so. Wanda closed her eyes and Alex lavished her breasts with all of the attention Wanda could ever wanted. Alex’s hands, mouth, and the symbiote combined to drive Wanda completely mad with lust in ways which she could not imagine. Alex picked up a steadier pace and rocked Wanda up and down onto her. Wanda clamped down onto Alex and released her juices all over the place.  
  
“Cum for me again,” Alex breathed. “Oh, that’s it, explode all over my cock, just like that.”  
  
Wanda bit down on her lip and descended down onto Alex. She came ,good, hard and fast, and released floods of juices down onto her.  
  
“One more time.”  
  
The tentacles stretched out and stuffed both Jesse and Nora as well. The speedsters had been taken on a thrill ride when they rocked back and forth.  
  
Nothing compared to the thrill ride Wanda had been taken on. Alex pushed her all the way down and rocked her body. Wanda saw entire constellations when Alex rammed down onto her. Nothing else mattered other than cumming and making sure this woman finished alongside of her.  
  
Alex pushed a bit deeper. The delicious bodies of both speedsters only got Alex more riled up to enjoy the main dish in front of her. Wanda bounced harder, faster, deeper, and stretched her insides as much as possible. Alex locked onto her warm thighs and pushed her down.  
  
One more time and Wanda came hard. Wanda came very hard and very explosively all over the place to coat Alex with her juices. She squirted all over the place before she settled into a couple of long and vigorous thrusts which left Wanda squirting and dripping all over the place.  
  
Alex came alongside of Wanda, alongside of Jesse and Nora as well. She burst into their bodies and coated their insides with an explosion of juices which soaked their wet pussies. Alex bit down on her lip and rode their bodies to the finishing point.  
  
The Scarlet Witch let herself go and enjoyed the orgasm which followed. It sent tingles through her body.  
  
Wanda collapsed on Alex and Alex ran her hands over Wanda to enjoy her shaking body in the aftermath. Wanda let out a solid breath and Alex smiled with one more kiss.  
  
It was good to be back. Alex prepared for her next move with these three gorgeous and willing women.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	70. Chapter 70(9/4/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 70)**  
 ****  
 **  
**Two lovely female Kryptonian women crowded around Nora Darhk. Supergirl and Overgirl surrounded her on both sides and kissed her on the side of the place, and the lips, and pretty much everything they can reach. The two lovely blondes moved down to worship her body.  
  
Nora gasped, oh she felt beyond amazing. Their lips brushed up against every single last point of her body and sent tingles through her loins. Xara leaned down and licked Nora’s wet pussy, while Kara rose up off of the bed and slid into position onto Nora and pushed her hot thighs onto Nora’s face.  
  
“Eat me.”  
  
Xara just smiled and looked up to see Nora eat out on Kara’s pussy. Oh, that looked hot and it seemed like it would be a hell of a ride. Xara bit down on her lip and anxiously rocked back, to wait her turn. The heat erupted through her body when she viewed the fun quite eagerly.  
  
The Girl of Steel rocked herself back and forth. Her thighs slid up and down Nora’s face when she lapped Kara up. Magic erupted through Kara’s body when she had been eaten out. A hot moan escaped Kara’s lips which grew even hotter when Xara grabbed her chest and squeezed it.  
  
“She’s making you lose it. Good, she should. She can use that tongue like the whore she is and make sure your pussy drains out all over her face.”  
  
Another shake and Kara exploded all over Nora’s face. Nora pressed down onto her mound and licked Kara up. Kara hovered up a little bit and Xara dropped down to kiss Nora’s warm lips. The perfect tiers pressed over one another as the two women entered a very steamy and intense makeout session.  
  
Xara took her sweet time in tasting Kara’s sweet juices. Nora’s legs spread and Xara took advantage of it by a single hand brushing down into Nora’s core and working into her tight pussy. Nora rocked her hips up and Xara pushed two fingers deep, then a third finger deep to make Nora rock back and forth onto her. Nora cried out in lust the very second Xara rocked all the way into her body.  
  
“Good girl, I’m going to fuck you senseless,” Xara cooed in Nora’s ear. “Oooh!”  
  
“Don’t forget about me.”  
  
Xara would never forget about her sunnier counterpart. Kara pressed Xara’s hips against her and rocked into her body. The Girl of Steel kissed multiple times down the side of Xara’s neck and sucked the side of it to make her moan gleefully. Kara’s fingers brushed up against Xara’s hard nipples and tweaked them to make her moan out in aggression. The hotter she got, the deeper Kara pushed inside of her until their pussies just ground together and increased the heat each other felt. Oh, it was so hot all together.  
  
“Never would.”  
  
Kara fingered both of these dastardly women and got them to rock back. Her fingers had been coated by a flood of juices which Kara continued to work out of them. They exploded and Kara yanked back to lick every last drop of juice from them.  
  
Nora and Xara both jumped up and tackled Kara. Their eager mouths sucked on her breasts good and loud which echoed through the room. Kara drug her nails against the back of their heads and moaned the faster they worked onto her and made her cry out.  
  
“Oh Rao almighty!”  
  
Those two dastardly women knew how to push all of Kara’s buttons. And speaking of pushing a button, one of them slid a finger all the way into Kara’s tight cunt and made her hips rock back. That would be Xara who drove Kara all the way to the brink.  
  
“I love seeing your body squirm,” Xara commented.  
  
Kara could not respond. Nora piled on the pleasure when she worshipped Kara’s breasts. It would not be too long before Kara lost it because of the combined efforts. The Girl of Steel screwed her eyes shut and tried to take a deep breath. Hot lips trailed up her neck to her earlobe.  
  
“There’s no escaping the pleasure,” Nora said.  
  
With that declaration, Kara lost it completely. Her juices flooded out all over the place and Xara bottomed out in her pussy to make her just ooze all over the place. The Earth-X refugee smiled when she rocked all the way into Kara’s body. She pulled her fingers out and sucked them down.  
  
“You’re d….”  
  
Nora snapped in and sent both Kara and Xara onto the bed. The legs of both of these lovely Kryptonians spread apart and now Nora climbed into position. She licked her lips in a very sultry manner before she pounced on them. Nora switched from one to the other and gave them a very intense licking session which made them moan very loud with increased pleasure.  
  
“Ohhh!”  
  
Magic swelled through Nora’s fingers as she stimulated the pleasure centers of both of these fine women. She loved how they squirmed underneath Nora. It gave her power and control over them.  
  
Xara’s legs spread and she looked prime to fuck. Nora channeled all of the power necessary towards her pelvis and manifested a rod of pure magical energy. She climbed between Xara’s legs and rocked down onto her. Nora entered Xara’s tight pussy and smashed her down hard onto the bed.  
  
The screams of Overgirl echoed throughout the room. But, Supergirl, she laid so perilously close on the bed that Nora could feel her, taste her and want her, so badly. Nora pressed down and ran a finger against the air.  
  
A magical stroking motion erupted over Kara’s clit and sent her hips bucking up and down. Kara moaned very passionately the faster that Nora rocked into her body. Oh, yes, every single last motion thrilled her loins and sent a pulse of pleasure through Kara. Nothing could stop her. Nothing would stop her. Kara had been driven completely and utterly and blissfully insane by pleasure wave after pleasure wave which rocked her body so expertly. Nora slid into Kara like she owned her and pushed the Girl of Steel to the limits.  
  
Both women lost it completely and came all over the place. Nora manipulated their hot and ripe bodies. They were ready to lose it constantly and Nora brought them to the breaking point. Endlessly, she tormented their bodies and made them cum harder and faster.  
  
“Perfect,” Nora breathed. “One more time.”  
  
They came again and Kara and Xara very nearly collapsed on the bed. Nora tormented their bodies a little bit more. She stroked their pussies and enhanced the pleasure which erupted through them. Xara and Kara rotated their hips back and forth to meet the thrusts of the magical fingers into them both.  
  
Nora switched positions and turned Kara over. She got a view of Kara’s round ass. Xara’s was amazing as well, but naturally being the same girl, albeit with different upbringings, they would boast of the same genetics. Nora got Kara’s asshole nice and wet and then did the same to Xara’s. She lined them up for the main event, which lead to Nora driving all the way into Kara from behind and stuffing her ass immensely with a huge thrust.  
  
“OOOH!”  
  
This loud cry from Kara erupted through the room. Nora bottomed out in her ass and pressed her up against the edge of the bed. One stolen look towards her twin indicated that pleasure was to come as well. Nora put her fingers all the way into Xara’s ass and finger-banged her hard from behind.  
  
“I can fuck this ass all day,” Nora happily mewled. “It’s a dream, baby. A real dream.”  
  
Nora pressed against Kara. Thanks to magic, she could feel both of these asses at once. She switched to Xara and pummeled her ass as well. More cries erupted through the room when Nora pressed into both of their bodies and made her scream loudly.  
  
The magic of Nora Darhk pulsed through the room when moved in. The two Kryptonians came on the bed and Nora took a hands on approach of taking their cum and feeding on them. It allowed her loins to erupt and Nora pushed a bit deeper into them. Just a little bit further.  
  
Nora saw sparks before she came hard. Juices rained over the sexy backs and asses of both of the Kryptonians. Nora thrust her hips forward and rode out the orgasms. The kinky magic user caused a few of them as well, by the looks of things, as more pleasure rained out.  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
Nora brushed her hands off of their asses. One more time, for good measure, she suspected.  
  


* * *

  
“So where are you heading?”  
  
Flamebird sat, and stared out in the void when Alex came up to her to ask this question. Flamebird just responded with a frown towards the other woman.  
  
“I really haven’t thought about it,” she admitted. “The Anti-Monitor was my entire obsession and now he’s gone, I don’t know what’s next.”  
  
Alex leaned in and brushed her hand against Flamebird’s thigh. Flamebird leaned in, half surprised at the sudden contact, but not dismissive of it either.  
  
“You can stay with us, until you find your place, if you like,” Alex said. “I wouldn’t necessarily mind it, and I know that Kara wouldn’t either. So, what do you say?”  
  
Flamebird thought about it for a good long minute. Oh, she thought it might be a good idea, a very good idea in fact. She looked in and noticed Alex’s lips, how kissable they were. It had been a while since she shared an intimate relationship with anything. It had been just forward with the mission.  
  
Perhaps it was time to change that. Flamebird stretched forward and kissed Alex on the lips. Alex returned the kiss with eager vigor and the way she kissed Flamebird, which brought excitement through her, indicated to the woman that no mistakes were made.  
  
Love, energy, every inch of Alex’s tongue spread through Flamebird’s mouth and kissed her even more deeply. No regrets to these actions. Flamebird’s costume heated off and burned off of her body. It reappeared on a chair, pristine as ever. Alex just smiled and tilted her.  
  
The fourth version of her sister mewled underneath Alex’s palms and then later her mouth. Alex leaned in and kissed and sucked Flamebird’s tasty breasts. She writhed about, hotter than hell. Alex slid her hand against Flamebird’s crotch and rubbed it vigorously when they continued to make out.  
  
“So hot,” Alex said. “In more ways than one.”  
  
Alex’s lick session on Flamebird’s body woke up emotions which she never thought she had, until right now. It most certainly made her toes curl and inspire some level of excitement in her body. Alex slid one of Flamebird’s elegant feet against her mouth and licked it before she pulled back.  
  
“I have to have you. I have to get inside of you.”  
  
“Please!” Flamebird yelled. “Please!”  
  
Alex smiled. The sweet politeness as she begged for Alex, begged for Alex to be inside of her, brought a smile to her face. Along with a tingle in her loins. Alex drove down onto Flamebird and rocked her body ever so slightly. Flamebird’s hips shot up as much as possible.  
  
“Please!” she moaned out.  
  
“Just wait, bask in the moment.”  
  
The symbiotic suit, recently restored, came into play. The tentacles ran over every inch of Flamebird’s body and made her moan. The sole survivor of a dead Earth writhed all over the place. Alex leaned against her body and edged a bit closer to her. The heat only increased the further Alex edged into Flamebird’s warm and savory pussy. Flamebird spread her legs and let out a cry of pleasure. Alex edged closer, closer, and closer to her. Almost all the way inside. Alex locked onto Flamebird’s eyes and smiled.  
  
“In me,” Flamebird said. “I’m so wet.”  
  
Oh, Alex noticed and she relished every feel. She lifted Flamebird’s legs above her shoulders and pushed into the woman. The tightness, warmness, and snugness of Flamebird’s pussy called Alex over. Oh, she had not been touched in a while and had been driven mad by even the slightest touch.  
  
Alex intended to exploit this. She enjoyed every inch of Flamebird’s body and rocked up against her. Flamebird moaned and brushed her legs against her.  
  
To say Flamebird had the time of her life, that would be an understatement to end all understatements. Flamebird thrust her hips up to meet Alex when the two women joined together. They kissed each other, more vigorously than ever before as Alex pumped into her.  
  
Alex rode the goddess onto the bed. Her blonde hair framed her angelic face. Flamebird’s breasts pushed all the way into Alex’s hands and she milked them a little bit more.  
  
“Mmmph!” Flamebird moaned out.  
  
She could not believe all the ways which Alex tormented her body. Almost insane. The heat erupted through Flamebird’s body and she came even harder. Alex gave her no pause and continued to chain together the train of pleasure. Alex brushed her hand down Flamebird’s body and made her cry out lustfully.  
  
“Keep it up,” Flamebird panted lustfully.  
  
“I will, don’t worry.”  
  
Alex pressed down onto Flamebird and rocked into her body. The two connected with with each other. Their bodies slid against each other, and Alex pushed, a little bit deeper. She rode Flamebird to another mind shattering orgasm and sent her on a thrillride to end all thrill rides.  
  
The tentacles swept Flamebird’s body. The suit decided to treat her a bit more gently this time. With divine worship instead of rough fucking. Flamebird’s hips shot up at a certain point and squeezed Alex, before she released Alex in a couple of fluid pumps. Closer, closer, to the point of explosion. Alex kissed Flamebird’s warm lips and sucked on them hard to make her lose it even more.  
  
“One more time,” Alex breathed on Flamebird’s neck.  
  
“YES!”  
  
“Let it go, cum for me,” Alex encouraged her.  
  
Gladly, Flamebird let everything go and spurted all over the place. Alex rode the hell out of her. The sounds of wet flesh upon wet flesh slapped across the room with a hell of a ride. Alex scooped up her body in an embrace before she rocked back and forth.  
  
Flamebird sensed everything. Alex’s turn to finish and Flamebird intended to allow her to finish. Her walls tightened around Alex and she looked the beautiful woman dead in the eye. Alex’s muscles appeared to tighten and she finished alongside of Flamebird this time.  
  
Alex basked in the divine presence of this woman. She thrust all the way into Flamebird and drained every last drop of juice into her body to make her cry out in intense lust.  
  
“One more time,” Flamebird hopefully said.  
  
Alex smiled and pulled out to tease Flamebird’s body once more. To prime her for another round of intense and vigorous lovemaking. She just got warmed up and she knew this goddess had infinite energy in her. Alex would test to see just how vast it was.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(71 and 72) in two weeks on September 18th, 2020.**


	71. Chapter 71(9/18/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter 71)**

Alex and Flamebird enjoyed their little coupling for some time. The soft lips of the goddess beneath her never ceased to be a treat. And lips a bit lower down were constantly enjoyed by Alex as she licked Flamebird's heated slit and made her just moan in added intensity.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Alexandra slid onto the bed to join them and she did not wait for confirmation of her invitation. Alex turned her full attention to the Earth-X counterpart and pulled her over. The two entered a very intense and lustful kiss with each other, where Alex pretty much jammed her tongue as far into Alexandra's mouth as it could go. Alexandra folded into the tongue and moaned very aggressively with each push.

The two pulled away from each other, with Alexandra pulling away from Alex.

"If you can behave yourself."

An impish grin filled Alexandra's face. Oh, she could give no promises for that. Flamebird's eyes shifted and smiled. The two women leaned against Flamebird and kissed her body. They worshipped every last inch of Flamebird and Alex turned her towards her.

Alex attacked Alexandra with a huge kiss, tongue and all. Their mouths pressed against each other. Alexandra ran her hands all over the back of Alex's hand and made her moan into the kiss. The suit brushed it's naughty little tentacles all over Alexandra's naked body and made her squirm all over the place.

"I have you right where I want you now," Alex said.

Alexandra just smiled and her legs pried apart. A soft kiss to her nether regions spiked some new life to Alexandra and made her hips buck up faster and harder. Alex went down on her.

A slow beckoning allowed Flamebird to lower herself down onto Alexandra's waiting mouth and skilled tongue. Alexandra slid all the way into Flamebird's moist pussy and took her all the way inside. Oh, the sweet and sinful taste of that juicy pussy just sent a wave of lust all the way through Alexandra. Mmm, she could eat that beautiful pussy all day long and savor every last drop of it.

Oh, Alexandra most certainly had Flamebird in the prime position for some pussy eating. Flamebird rocked down a little bit and unleashed a small flood all over Alexandra's face. Every last drop sucked into her mouth and had been savored like a treat.

Alex came up and kissed Flamebird to share the results of Alexandra's orgasm. After a long kiss finished, Alex just pulled all the way out of her body and pried Flamebird away from Alexandra. Flamebird turned over to get a taste as well, and Alex spread her lovely legs.

"Hey! No fair!" Alexandra pouted. "You already had her tonight."

All was fair in love and war. Alex spread those fine legs and pushed all the way into Flamebird. She moaned out the second Alex entered her with practiced eased.

Alexandra could not get too mad, because the second Flamebird's tongue touched her insides, she lost it. Her lips moved up and down, to feed Flamebird her slit. Flamebird worked her tongue in perfection, just shifting it at at the right angles. She made a loud slurp and Alexandra shuddered onto the bed.

Flamebird tasted a fresh, although similar pussy. She rocked back and forth, tongue in all and gave Alexandra one of the most vigorous taste tests she could imagine. Oh, yes, things were going to get pretty hot before too long and she wanted to savor every last drop of juice in her mouth. She pulled out, and tongued Alexandra one more time.

"Make her pass out!" Alex moaned.

Something had been hot to see a hot, although twisted, version of herself being humbled by the tongue of a virtual goddess. Alex pressed her hands down onto Flamebird's hips and speared as deep into her body as humanly possible. The sounds of wet flesh slapped together the faster Alex rocked into her. She let it all go and ran her hands all over Flamebird's sexy body. Every curve, every inch of flesh, belonged to Alex.

Alexandra thought she would lose her mind. This divine tongue pressed all the way inside of her body and made her cum over and over again.

"Pull out."

Flamebird did pull out, but not before she licked the cum off of her. Alex pulled off of Flamebird and climbed onto Alexandra. She sat Alexandra up like the fuck doll she was and pushed Alexandra mouth down onto the symbiotic cock which dripped with Flamebird's divine nectar.

To say Alexandra enjoyed this treat would be the understatement to end all understatements. She lavished it, worshipped it, worshipped Alex like a goddess. Loud pops echoed the faster Flamebird rocked into her mouth. The heat only increased the deeper she had her face fucked and Alexandra loved Alex and her usage of Alexandra's mouth as a pussy.

"Worship her!"

Alexandra did not have to be told twice. The former Scientist Supreme of AIM launched herself at Flamebird and kissed her very hard. Their lips ended up pressed together and they moaned as loudly as possible. Flamebird and Alexandra kissed extremely hard, with Alexandra pulling away. She left a small strand of salvia between their lips.

"Mmmph."

More kisses followed and Alexandra kissed Flamebird's warm lips. They enjoyed each other and Alex lingered ever so closer to press up against their bodies.

Alex slid in between their warm legs and pushed into their bodies. The hot actions of the symbiote wearer pushed both of these gorgeous women to the brink. A little bit deeper and they would be gushing like nothing else. Alex knew how to hammer all of their buttons right.

Flamebird threw her head back. She had to deal with emotions and pleasure which did not help because her empathic abilities tapped into Alexandra's lust and just fueled her. It was like a never ending train of pleasure and Flamebird had been derailed from the tracks.

"Yes, you're mine," Alex cooed out. "Always mine!"

"YES!" Alexandra screamed.

Oh, damn, this bitch managed to turn her weak. Alexandra supposed if someone had to dominate her, it would have to be an alternate counterpart of herself. That would be the only acceptable conclusion, she guessed. Alex pummeled her pussy and got her exploding all over the place.

"Cum for me one more time. Both of you."

Flamebird had no choice. The pleasure blasted through her body the second Alex drove into her. She struck every single pleasure center she had and she came all over the place. This made Flamebird just shake and twitch from the impact of the tentacle inside of her.

Pure bliss entered Flamebird's body, as her mind just lost it. She just let everything go and cum hard all over Alex as she thrust all the way inside of her.

Alexandra would suffer the same fate as Flamebird. Alex more roughly stuffed all of Alexandra's holes and commenced with the one woman gang bang on her. This made Alexandra spurt like a fountain and Alex rode every last inch of her, stuffing her holes like there was no tomorrow.

Alex's turn came next and she sucked all of the juices before releasing some of them back in the dripping and hot holes of her two lovers. Oh, Alex enjoyed every last inch of this. The feeling of the pleasure just danced down her body as she came on a constant and endless loop.

* * *

Daisy Johnson and Gwen Stacy, despite having powers and being capable women, found themselves in trouble. The Black Widow hovered over both of their prone bodies, with one of those smiles on her face. Natasha intended to devour them and she leaned in to Daisy's wet pussy before she gave a hungry kiss to it.

"This is the best way to unwind after a mission. Wouldn't you agree?"

The women thought it would be dangerous to disagree. Natasha ran her hands all over their bodies and made them shift all over the bed. The sexy super spy licked her lips and admired her handywork. She removed a dildo from the bag and licked it very carefully.

Gwen twitched and felt a tingle, not from her spider sense. The Black Widow's skilled hands molded Gwen's chest and squeezed it very hard. Oh, Gwen would be her personal bitch, whether she wanted it or not and to be honest, Gwen did want it.

Daisy received the very same treatment from the devious Black Widow. Natasha licked her lips when she savored every inch of Daisy's toned body. Oh, Daisy could not burn with lust more if she tried. The Black Widow hit all of Daisy's buttons just right.

"I'm going to eat you two up," Natasha said with a big smile.

Oh, Daisy had no doubt in her mind about this. Natasha slid the dildo against Daisy's lips and licked up the arousal. She did the same to Gwen, who had an expression on her face which mirrored Daisy's. Natasha would have her way with both of these women.

"Turn around."

Natasha's hand slapped against their round asses both times the moment she turned around. The Black Widow slipped her finger against Gwen's ass and then Daisy's. In due time, she would have them both. Right now, she dove in between Daisy's ass cheeks and ate them out.

Oh, Daisy just lost it completely. Natasha buried her face so deep into Daisy's ass it almost blew her mind. She would lose it completely if Daisy was not careful. Daisy rocked her hands up against the bed and took in a couple more deep breaths as she shook.

Natasha switched from one hole to the next and drove her skilled tongue into Gwen's back passageway. She got it good and wet and got Gwen shifting about on the bed. Her pussy continued to ooze all over the place and Natasha helped it along with a finger in her.

"You two should be rewarded. And I can think of no higher praise in helping train your asses for optimal efficiency."

"Is this a Red Room thing?" Daisy asked.

"No, just something I picked up over the years," Natasha said. "It's how I keep the women underneath me in line as well."

Natasha spread Daisy's cheeks. The strap on was in place and she lined it perfectly with Daisy's ass. All while she kept Gwen at bay with three fingers. That was all she needed to make the sexy spider woman just gush all over the place. Gwen spurted all over Natasha's hands. Her sultry gaze locked on Natasha's eyes.

"Fuck," Daisy moaned. "Take my ass."

"As you wish."

Natasha spread Daisy's ass cheeks and moved on in there. Daisy bounced intensely. Her perfect ass would get a workout. Natasha allowed Gwen to sink onto the bed and pulled her wet fingers out. The Black Widow smeared Gwen's juices all over Daisy's body and made her moan in pleasure.

"I'm going to own your body," Natasha said."You're not going to be able to stand up when I'm done with you."

Daisy sure hoped so. Natasha pressed her hands up against Daisy's ass and speared in deep. She fucked Daisy with several tight thrusts like she owned the woman. Oh, Natasha hit all of the right buttons.

Natasha shifted Daisy's positioning ever so slightly and grabbed onto her chest. Another squeeze and Daisy tremored all over Natasha's hands. Natasha soaked up the juices and slid them off.

"Crawl over and taste."

Gwen had no reason to disobey this. Natasha fed her Daisy's juices, just as sweet as ever. The view of the strap on cock inside of Daisy's ass got Gwen a not so small hint of what was to come for her. And she relished the thought of being pounded in the ass so vigorously that it almost blinded her with lust.

"In due time, little spider."

The pet name caused Gwen to flush in pleasure. Natasha smiled and kissed Gwen's nipples. Oh, the hard buds grew in her mouth and Natasha sucked every inch of flesh loudly and quite vigorously. The pounding motions just pressed up against her body.

"Cum again."

Natasha's fingers just edged against Gwen's body and made her squirt all over her hand. Gwen panted and Natasha only diverted her attention from Daisy long enough to make her whine.

"Don't worry."

Daisy received a full feeding of Gwen's juices and one more pounding in her ass before she came all over the place. Daisy slipped into a state of feverish delirium after the orgasm.

The Black Widow smiled, ready to pounce and Natasha yanked her prey into her web. Gwen pressed all the way down onto Natasha and rocked against her. Gwen's ass cheeks spread apart and Natasha saw she was ready to go. Her back passageway, nice and wet, allowed Natasha to push into her body.

"DAMN IT!"

Natasha grinned as she bounced Gwen's ass on her lap. Gwen squirted all over the place. Not wanting a single drop of her fluids to go to waste, Natasha collected them. She tasted them, shared them with Gwen who shook even more. Natasha ran her hands over Gwen's chest and squeezed down onto her.

"Come over here, Agent Johnson."

Daisy got the hint from Natasha and began to lick her pussy. Oh, yes, this was so hot, so very hot indeed. Gwen's entire body just shook intensely from each motion. The heat only rose from her body as she came hard all over the place. Daisy pressed her face up against Gwen and sucked the juices down.

Natasha wished Daisy could get a bit closer, so she could take the woman as well. Regardless she had more than enough woman to handle right now. Gwen's fine ass cheeks bounced with added agression up and down on Natasha's thighs. Natasha spread them wide and sank in deep to drive Gwen completely mad with endless waves of pleasure.

"Cum for me. One more time."

Mmm, Gwen could barely hold her head above the water. This would sure be something and she came one more time all over Natasha's skilled fingers. Natasha put them all the way into Gwen's hot and sticky twat and made her ooze all over the place.

And now for the finale. Daisy vibrated her own pussy for an added bit of pleasure. Natasha spiked Gwen's ass and pushed her down on the bed. The heat only increased the faster Natasha rode Gwen's ass.

They all came at the same time, Erupting all over the place. Gwen, Natasha, and Daisy came at the same time and made a hell of a mess all over the bed.

Natasha smiled, still seeing stars. She turned Gwen around and allowed Gwen to drive down and suck on her breasts. Daisy lowered her head down and did the same as well. Natasha reclined back and allowed the two lovely ladies to worship her body.

The Black Widow still had plans for these two.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	72. Chapter 72(9/18/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 72)**

The trio of Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, and Caitlin Snow surrounded each other and exchanged kisses. Eventually, Lena and Caitlin moved on either side of Kara and planted kisses all over her gorgeous body. Every inch of Kara burned up with pleasure the more Lena and Caitlin worked her over. Their skilled fingers bruised up against every single inch of her body and made her cry out for more.

"It's been way too long since I've had a chance to put my tongue in you."

With an impish grin, Lena dove down into Kara's warm pussy and licked her out. The Girl of Steel brushed her fingers over the back of Lena's head and let out a soft moan when she rocked back and forth. Oh, yes, every single swipe of Lena's tongue inside of her core caused Kara to drip.

Caitlin leaned down and kissed Kara's lips as well. The Girl of Steel spread Caitlin's legs and gently pulled Caitlin onto her face. Caitlin spread her thighs and descended down upon Kara's mouth. Kara munched out Caitlin vigorously and enjoyed the juices as they oozed out of her mouth.

"Use that super tongue!" Caitlin cried out.

Caitlin rocked back and forth upon Kara's mouth. Her eyes shifted in the process and Snow felt a little bit frosty. She turned around to view Lena as her tongue darted in and out of Kara's warm honey pot. The thought of what it could do to Caitlin excited her greetly.

Lena rose up with a face full of Kara's juices. Caitlin scooted down Kara's body and captured Lena with a kiss. The two enjoyed each other with a long kiss. Kara drove her tongue back into Caitlin while Caitlin's fingers danced against Lena and worked open her wet slit. Lena thrust her hips up and moaned.

Caitlin's tongue darted against Lena's nipples next and sucked on them very hard. Lena's mind flooded with more pleasure than she could withstand. Lena arched herself back and rocked back a little bit to enjoy Caitlin sucking on her nipples good and hard.

"Mmm," Lena breathed on Caitlin's chest.

Caitlin thrust her chest out a little bit further for Lena to suck on it. Good and vigorously, with loud popping sounds being made by her warm and talented mouth. Lena's hips jumped up and down in the pleasure and she came all over the place.

The moment the dust cleared and all three women came down to Earth, Caitlin made her move. She shifted into full Killer Frost mode and created two icicles dildos in her hands. She edged one into Kara on other side and one onto Lena on the other side. Both women rocked their heads back and moaned aggressively as they bucked their hips. A big grin flashed over Caitlin's face as she continued to work their pussies to the brink of destruction.

"Now, we're having fun."

Both Kara and Lena agreed. Their nipples stuck out and Frost leaned in. She playfully sucked on Kara's nipples and got her screaming for more. The Girl of Steel thrust her hips back and forth into the ice dildo which plunged deep into her warm cunt. Lena got more of the same and both women cried out in pleasure.

"Caitlin!"

Caitlin just smiled and plunged all the way into Kara. Her sticky cunt clamped down onto the icy dildo and released even more juices to reinforce it. This only drove it deeper, harder, and faster into Kara's warm pussy the faster Lena worked her. Her hand moved at a quickening pace.

The Girl of Steel had been taken on an endless pleasure ride. Caitlin's quick hand weaved in and out of her tight pussy and made her just cry out in pleasure. Every single turn had taken her on a road. Caitlin knew all of the ways to drive a woman nuts and she knew how to hit all of Kara's points.

One stolen look in Lena's general direction showed Kara she experienced much of the same fate. Lena moaned and Kara leaned in to brush a finger against Lena's nipples. More daring nipple play followed as Lena rocked herself back and forth.

"Let me give you a little break. I have plans for you, Supergirl."

Why did Killer Frost enter her best super villain mode when she said that? A small part of Kara flushed in excitement, but also she felt apprehensive. She had no idea what was to come next.

Caitlin crawled on top of Lena and made out with the other woman vigorously. Lena's hands moved onto the back of Caitlin's head and pulled her into this very intense and very sloppy kiss. The loud sounds echoed as Caitlin ran her hands over Lena's chest to cause her nipples to harden to full intensity.

"I could eat you up," Caitlin said. "I could do it all night long."

Lena's legs spread and Killer Frost, Caitlin Snow, it had been hard to tell when one started and the other stopped amidst this blur of lust Lena felt, slid all the way down into her tight pussy from the other side. Her tight cunt squeezed down onto Caitlin and milked her.

"Come here and sit on your girlfriend's face, Supergirl."

Kara rose up, rubbing her thighs together. Excitement increased with each motion as she floated above Lena and sit on her face. This had been rare for Kara and she wondered what the catch was.

The catch had been Caitlin grabbed her on her ass and pulled her forward slightly. While Lena's tongue drove into Kara's tight pussy, Caitlin slammed a finger all the way into Kara's well prepared ass. A hot burst of energy erupted through Kara the faster Lena and Caitlin double teamed her.

Caitlin enjoyed her two lovers more than they could ever know. Her finger worked it's magic inside of Supergirl's tightening ass and made her shift back ever so slightly. Oh, yes, Kara screwed her eyes up with the pleasure which reflected through the ceiling of the palace and made her moan very aggressively.

"Fuck," Caitlin moaned. "You're so good. So tight. And mine. Always mine."

Caitlin thrust herself up and down onto Lena. It would not be too long before Lena's tight pussy contracted and caused Caitlin to melt. The scientist moved her hips at a rapid fire rate.

"Rise."

Kara obeyed Caitlin's words and the juices rained down on Lena's face. Caitlin darted in and sucked the juices off, and savored them like a long treat on a hot summer day. Caitlin leaned in and Kara got the hint. She spread her legs in mid-air and Caitlin dove in.

"Oh Rao!" Kara moaned.

Caitlin siphoned the body heat from Kara with her tongue and drove the Girl of Steel practically delirious with endless waves of pleasure which shot through her body. Kara came and squirted rapidly.

"Yummy!" Killer Frost moaned out. "Looks like Lena needs a break and I'm not finished, so…."

Caitlin moved in and climbed onto Kara's floating body. Supergirl and Killer Frost joined each other with Killer Frost sliding all the way into Kara's warm cunt from this position. The heat attracted her like a magnet, like a moth to a flame.

Oh, Killer Frost might not be able to hold out for too long in the snug and eternal grip of this super pussy. But she would savor every last push inside of her. She rocked back, as did Supergirl. Supergirl's tight and warm walls slid all the way up and locked onto Killer Frost to allow her icy dildo to slide all the way into her body.

"Perfect," Killer Frost moaned. "Make me cum."

Supergirl intended to do so. Kara and Caitlin, Supergirl, and Killer Frost, they pushed their hips back and forth and joined each other in perfect, sensual harmony. Kara could feel the explosion coming first as she milked Caitlin's icy cock into her body. While a dazed and spent Lena laid before them, Kara gently suspended Caitlin in the air and they went at it hard and fast. The blood might have rushed to their heads, but neither cared because of this sensual position they both offered.

Finally, both of them came. Kara managed to direct them down where they landed on the bed and did not crash down. Caitlin rolled Kara over and rode out the last few spurts into her pussy. Kara arched herself back and moaned the faster Caitlin drained her cum into Kara's pussy.

Caitlin pulled back and surveyed the damage. A big smile crossed her face. She kissed Kara and leaned in to check on Lena.

"Thanks for that," Caitlin said. "We all needed that."

Oh, Kara would not disagree at all.

* * *

Alex and Alexandra left and this allowed Flamebird to roam the halls. She did not have to go far before she came face to face with the Captain of the Legends, the White Canary herself, the lovely Ms. Sara Lance. Who had been eying her up like a particularly delightful snack.

"Hello," Sara said.

"Hello," Flamebird said. "So, I'm just…."

"Don't worry, I know. And I know you were checking me out as well."

Flamebird dropped all pretext and leaned in to meet Sara with a kiss. Their soft lips met at the center and Sara coaxed Flamebird's mouth open while they made out good and hard. Flamebird's robe slid off of her body and Sara pushed her into the nearest door.

One thing Flamebird would have to say about the beds were they were pretty damn soft. Sara stripped down naked and made a good show about it. This allowed Flamebird to oogle Sara's firm and toned body. Sexy, as she was deadly, which was a compliment.

"It's nice to be admired by a goddess," Sara breathed heavily. "We're going to have so much fun."

Here, Flamebird had no doubt about it. Sara climbed on top of Flamebird and kissed her. The worship session increased from Flamebird's lips, to her neck, to her breasts. Sara poured on the pleasure and moved down to Flamebird's tight core, her pussy, her thighs, everything.

Sara admired Flamebird's sexy body just as much as Flamebird admired her. Sara pleasured Flamebird from head to toe and made her squirm all over the place.

"This is just the beginning. I'm going to eat you all up."

"Please, let me taste you as well."

She sounded so cute begging. Sara would have to oblige Flamebird. She shifted around and lowered her tongue onto Flamebird's pussy one more time. This allowed Flamebird to grab Sara and slide her tongue all the way into the other woman. A loud pop echoed from Flamebird eating Sara out. The two raced to make the other finish and their pussies oozed all over the place.

Sara had to admit it. All versions of Kara had a certain knack of making her pussy tingle. Sara hoped to run into a few more throughout the multiverse before she called it a day. Another loud pop echoed when Flamebird swirled her tongue against Sara and made her juices just drain.

"Mmmm!"

Oh, she enjoyed every last drop from Sara like a tasty treat. Flamebird created a strap on out of mid air. Sara watched it over.

"You're a master at using them," Flamebird said. "Let's see how well you can pleasure me."

"Thank you for the gift."

Sara thought it would be rude not to put it on. The strap on fit her like a well put glove. She climbed on top of Flamebird and spread her delicious legs. She moved up to kiss Flamebird's body and worship it one more time. As much as Sara wanted to go all in and fuck Flamebird's brains out, there were certain steps which needed to be taken. And those steps were making sure that Flamebird got the time of her life.

Sara Lance, if nothing else, was a giving lover. She kissed Flamebird's nipples and made her twitch.

"I want you."

Sara kissed those legs quite lovingly. Just too much, those beautiful legs with Sara's lips all the way over them. The soft cries echoed all over the place and made her just cry out in pleasure. Sara enjoyed the legs, as much as Flamebird enjoyed Sara enjoying her legs.

The White Canary and Flamebird prepared to meet in the center. With Flamebird's warm thighs spread, Sara had her right where she wanted her. And where she wanted her was for Sara to drive down and pleasure her inner core. Flamebird's hips shot up to meet Sara.

"Mmmm!"

The heat which occurred from Flamebird's nectar splashing against Sara's thighs made her just break out into a big grin. Sara pressed her body against Flamebird and rode her vigorously, as hard as possible. Flamebird pressed up against Sara and joined her. Their thighs brushed together as Sara matched Flamebird stroke for stroke. Their juices oozed all over the place.

The call for Flamebird to cum rocked through her body. Sara scooped up Flamebird and rocked into her. She rode the woman's body and caused Flamebird to cum all over the place. Flamebird's divine nectar made Sara tingle the faster she rocked into her.

"You're beautiful," Sara said. "Gorgeous. You deserve to be worshipped."

After all the trials Flamebird went through to get her, she thought it might all work out in the end. This gorgeous blonde woman entered Flamebird and pleasured her at every single angle. Flamebird's hips shot up and Sara pushed her down to ride the hell out of her.

"One more time."

Sara intended to have Flamebird spurt like a fountain. She pushed all the way into Flamebird's body from above and shoved into her as far as possible. Flamebird's legs tightened around Sara and milked her tight pussy before she came all over the place.

The two joined each other in an orgasm. Sara's hips moved back and forth at a rapid fire rate. She shot juices against Flamebird's thighs which she could not wait to lick up. Any excuse to get her mouth onto those warm and perfect thighs really.

Oooh, Sara pressed up against Flamebird and slid into her tightening cunt. She enjoyed the pleasure of Flamebird's juices spilling all over her when Sara rode her all the way into the bed.

The two women basked in the moment. Sara pulled out to enjoy Flamebird. Several kisses latched onto every part of Flamebird. Sara licked her and made the goddess just breath out in pleasure.

Sara intended to take her time and savor Flamebird to the very last succulent drop. Her mouth watered with hungry and endless desire with more nectar oozing out.

A few seconds passed and a brush against her from behind indicated Sara and Flamebird were not alone. Things were going to pick up even more.

**The Shameless Smut Continues in the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(73, 74, and 75) on September 25th, 2020.**


	73. Chapter 73(9/25/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Chapter 73)**  
Alex certainly knew how to make an entrance. She dove down between Sara’s legs and ate her out quite vigorously. Sara cried out in pleasure the moment Alex entered the room and ate her pussy. A huge slurp echoed through her body the moment Alex went all the way down on Sara. 

Flamebird noticed their visitor in no time. Alex crawled over Sara and kissed Flamebird on the lips. The skilled hands of Alex ran down Flamebird’s body and spread the legs of the Kryptonian. 

A flash of light brought three more guests in the room. Supergirl, Overgirl, and Power Girl entered the room to join them. Sara smiled and greeted their latest guests with the kiss.

“Gideon, get ready,” Sara said.

“Get ready for what?” Kara asked curiously. 

Sara distracted Kara with a long kiss. Their tongues played a game with each other. Sara reached in between the legs of Karen and Xara and kissed her very intently as well. Their mouths edged closer to each other and hungered for the contact the two of them should share. 

A blast of red light erupted through the room. Xara’s eyes snapped open and she lunged at Karen. She ripped off Karen’s shirt and revealed her two ample breasts. Xara dove completely at Karen’s ample chest and sucked her tits. Karen decided to help out Xara and smash her face.

Kara managed to overwhelm Sara and throw her onto the bed. The two kissed each other hardly, with Kara’s hands roughly squeezing every inch of Sara she could get them onto. While Alex brushed against Kara’s loins from behind. The symbiote tentacle slid into Kara as she attacked Sara’s body with the most intense worship. Sara dug her nails into Kara’s scalp and made her cry out.

“You doused us with red Kryptonite!” Karen moaned in between licks of her pussy on Xara’s part.

Most of them had strong sexual appetites before, now they were ravenous. Alex pulled away from Kara and mounted Flamebird. Flamebird bit her lip and Alex slammed into her from high above. Every inch of Alex penetrated Flamebird’s warm body. She stretched the woman out and rocked her back and forth. Those hips moved like a constant and never ending blur the faster Alex drove out.

Suddenly, Flamebird snapped to life and wrapped her legs around Alex to pull her all the way down. Alex and Flamebird matched each other stroke for stroke. Their bodies just connected together. The heat pulsed all the way through Flamebird. Alex hit all of the points of their body. 

“Fuck!” Alex moaned out. “That’s so good!”

Flamebird just folded her legs around Alex’s hips and pushed her down a little bit further. They matched each other stroke for stroke and they cried out more. 

Kara and Sara switched positions. Xara dove onto Kara and the two Kryptonians enjoyed a kiss with each other. Kara pushed Xara down onto the bed and thrust deep into her pussy. She reveled in how wet Xara seemed to feel when Kara pumped her fingers into her and slowly, dominated the woman.

Sara leaned in and lathered Karen’s breasts up with some oil. Those large oily tits just pushed into Sara’s hand when she squeezed them. Another moan increased with Sara putting her hands on Karen’s breasts and releasing them with a fluid pump. 

“Oh, are you going to fuck them?” Karen asked.

Sara slid the strap on cock which Flamebird gave her earlier and held onto Karen’s chest. She rocked back and forth. Wild tentacles slid into her from both sides as well and smashed Sara’s tight cunt and teased her asshole. Oh, Sara was having the time of her life as she drove between Karen’s ample chest. She rocked back and forth.

Supergirl scissored Overgirl and played with her chest. Overgirl’s hips moved back and forth to meet Supergirl’s pussy as she ground down on her. Oh, yes, this felt very good. Supergirl enjoyed the feeling of her wet pussy against Overgirl’s moist cunt. 

“You’re going to melt for me,” Kara said. “I’m going to drive you insane.”

After seeing her entire world be destroyed, Xara needed some relief. Thankfully, Kara had been more than willing to give it to her. Kara’s skilled fingers manipulated every single square inch of Xara’s body and stroked her nipples. It got her hotter and hornier than ever before. 

“Take me, I’m yours.”

Alex drove into Kara from behind which only encouraged her to drive forward. Their heated pussies rubbed together and fluids just pumped between the two gorgeous Kryptonians. Kara palmed Xara’s chest and made her just explode all over the place. 

The intense tit fucking on Karen continued. Sara really manipulated every inch of her chest mountains and made them hers. Karen’s head rocked back and forth and she moaned. The faster Sara plunged in between her chest, the more she enjoyed this. Karen oozed all over the place.

Alex dove in and pushed into Karen from the other side. She had Karen’s pussy, Kara’s ass, and Flamebird’s tight pussy. Alex thrust into all of those holes. She wanted more and got more when she entered Sara’s back passage. Alex went all in on her lust and made out intensely with Flamebird who oozed all over the place with the orgasm to end all orgasms. Her juices fired all over the place on the bed. 

“You’re perfect,” Alex said. “I want to look into your eyes as you cum.”

Flamebird came extremely hard. She did not want to disappoint Alex. Alex thrust a little bit deeper into Flamebird and slid her tight cunt around Flamebird’s walls when they clutched her. An intense moan just echoed through her body.

“Cum for me, one more time,” Alex breathed.

Another kiss followed and Flamebird just melted underneath her lover. Alex finished the ride and made Flamebird crash back down to Earth with all of the force of a super nova. Alex tweaked Flamebird’s nipples and smiled. 

Xara and Kara turned their attention to Alex. Alex pulled them apart and balanced the two Kryptonians on her thighs. They attacked Alex and vigorously sucked on her tits. Alex cradled the heads of her sister and sister’s counterpart as they pleasured her. Every motion of their tongue against Xara and Kara’s nipples only increased the very obvious lust they were feeling. 

“Get closer,” Xara moaned out. “Closer. YES!”

She moaned out and squirted all over the place. Those juices oozed out and Alex plugged their pussies. She slid tentacles into either side of them while she bounced both Xara and Kara on her lap and thrust all the way into them.

Sara bent Karen over and spread the woman’s tight cheeks. A finger delved into Karen’s rectum and Sara began the anal play in earnest. She licked her lips to see what fun she could have with Karen’s snug asshole. She leaned in and licked it.

“Mmm, are you a little anal slut who likes her asshole played with?”

Not that Sara had room to talk. Presently, Alex teased her asshole from across the room. Sara leaked all over the place and came hard on Karen’s ass. While she edged closer to invading Karen’s tight, and inviting ass. Oh, Sara enjoyed the feel of those meaty cheeks in her hand. She slapped them and edged a little bit closer. Karen’s back passageway opened widely for Sara to invade. 

“Get in there,” Karen said. 

“Yes, m’am.”

Sara cheekily slapped Karen’s ass before she slid all the way into her. She enjoyed the wonders of Power Girl’s ass while Alex enjoyed the wonders of her ass as well. Sara edged back and allowed her entire body to just give in to the pleasure. Alex knew precisely all of the right buttons to push and Sara edged her a bit to the breaking point.

“Cum for me,” Alex told her sisters.

Kara and Xara leaked juices all over the place. Alex lifted them up and slammed them down onto the tentacles. It had been a dance far too familiar to Kara. Xara on the other hand, just began to learn all of the steps. The tentacle smashed into Xara and Kara from both ends.

“Cum for me more more time,” Alex said.

She manipulated the two. Kara thought she would lose it. In response, she grabbed Xara and tongue-fucked her throat. Xara moaned into Kara’s mouth as the two enjoyed each other. The Girl of Steel worked her tongue into the throat of the former HYDRA leader and kept pushing her. 

Alex threw her head back and enjoyed another ride. She sought out Flamebird as well, who still had some juice left in her. In more ways than one. Alex thrust the tentacle deep into Flamebird’s pussy. Three versions of Kara quivered before Alex’s sliding tentacles and a fourth had been taken up the ass by Sara. 

Sara grabbed Karen’s cheeks and pushed her down onto the bed.

“I like seeing those big fucking tits jiggle when I pound your ass!” Sara cheered out. “Oh, get up a little bit. I want to grab them.”

“Well, that proves you still have a p-pulse!”

Sara groped Karen’s chest when she rocked back and forth. The heat of Karen’s warm and tender cheeks jiggled when Sara just thrust all the way into Karen and rode her ass. Sara’s roaming hand shifted over Karen’s pussy and collected the nectar in them.

She fed her fingers to Flamebird who rocked up to meet Alex’s tentacle thrust. This reminded Sara of the tentacle which laid dormant and nestled between her ass cheeks. More than ready to anally pound Sara at a moment’s notice. The heat erupted through Sara when she pushed and pushed into Karen’s ass. She slapped down onto the cheeks and the sounds of Sara slapping them echoed throughout the room.

  
A finger drove into Karen’s warm twat and Sara collected more juices than she could ever imagine onto her hand. Sara slurped them up and savored every last drop of juice. She grabbed onto Karen and bottomed out inside of her ass from behind before she came hard. 

Karen never thought she would break. She had been proven wrong when Alex, releasing a dripping Kara, Xara, and Flamebird from her grip, approached her.

Supergirl, Overgirl, and Flamebird would seek out each other if they needed anything. Alex climbed into position in front of Karen’s face and shoved her thick symbiotic cock all the way Karen’s throat. She leaned in and fucked Karen’s face while Sara fucked Karen in the ass. 

The spitroasting of Power Girl commenced. Sara and Alex used the buxom blonde’s breasts like they were toys while pounding away at her face and mouth. The two moved their hips in a sudden blur and let out the hungriest moans possible as they played with her body.

“Mmm!”

Supergirl pounced Flamebird and rocked her with a huge kiss. For an added bonus, Supergirl made Overgirl dive between her legs and eat her out like there was no tomorrow. A hot encounter occurred with Xara’s tongue deep into Kara from behind.

“That’s it, work that tongue, you Nazi bitch!”

Xara got hot at the insult. The push of the tongue against Kara’s wet pussy just made her cry out in pleasure. Kara leaked all over the place and oozed into Xara’s mouth. Xara lapped them up. 

“Come here and give your sister a kiss.”

With a mouth full of Kara’s cum, Xara obliged and kissed Alex. Alex shoved her tongue in and sucked the cum from her sister’s mouth. A big smile crossed Alex’s face the very instant she pulled away from Xara. One more lick of her lips followed as she edged back all the way. 

“Perfect,” Alex commented. “Let her finish. “I’ve got an idea.”

Sara could hardly wait. She finger banged Karen’s pussy while up in her ass. Alex rode out Karen’s wet mouth to a conclusion as well. All four of those holes had been stuffed and worked. Karen cried out for more the faster Sara and Alex worked her.

Every inch of Karen’s body sang with pleasure. She came and hard. Her pussy oozed all over the place and Sara collected all of the juices. 

The two women left one blonde buxom battered Kryptonian woman behind them. Sara and Alex met in the middle for a kiss. A smirk crossed Sara’s face. She shared the juices Karen oozed out. Alex slid Sara onto her lap, her slick pussy sliding all the way down onto Alex’s cock.

Supergirl, Overgirl, Power Girl, and Flamebird all had been risen up into the air. A demented Merry-Go-Round appeared with tentacles sliding between the legs of the quartet of Kryptonians in question. Sara, in the middle, slammed down onto Alex’s cock and began to ride the ever living hell out of her pussy. Her moistening cunt wrapped around Alex and pumped her way inside.

“Keep it up, don’t stop!” Sara moaned.

A well-fucked pussy was a happy pussy. Sara swore that might have been on a fortune cookie somewhere. Regardless, Alex pushed all the way down and drove Sara onto her. All four Kryptonians suspended in the air and got their pussies assaulted from all angles.

Alex threw her head back and moaned more aggressively. She could feel them. Supergirl, Overgirl, Power Girl, and Flamebird. They all came hard and fast all over the place with Alex sucking their juices down.

She descended them all to the bed and rode them out for a couple more pumps. Alex lost it completely inside of Sara next and made Sara lose it as well.

They all climaxed together and filled the room with so much bliss in the aftermath. Alex absorbed everything they could pump out. Sara collapsed in her arms and Alex smiled with several light kisses upon her face.

The sticky pile of women on the bed signified the end of this orgy. Or maybe just a new beginning, as Kara in particular got her second wind and dove down in between Karen’s legs to kickstart another round.

Alex slid away from Sara and entered Kara from behind. The familiar nestle of Kara’s tight pussy around her returned Alex’s fire.

“I’m going to work all of that added energy out of you, sis.”

Alex gained momentum and pushed into Kara as hard as possible. Oh, yes, Kara seemed eager. Alex will see how long it latest.  
 **The Plot Returns In the Next Chapter.**


	74. Chapter 74(9/25/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Chapter 74)**  
The aftermath, with an entire group of women joining each other. The Legends, the JSA, The Avengers, Team Flash, Team Arrow, among others. It had been a very large group. Kara, Lena, Alex, and Gwen looked after Earth 38, pretty much relieved they did not have any trouble with it, although it had been close.

“So, this is it, the goodbye,” Sara concluded. 

“Well, we’ll get together again sometime,” Alex said. “And hopefully before the next big crisis which destroys us all.”

“Hopefully,” Karen agreed. “I mean, let’s try and keep in touch sometime, for reasons other than the universe being ripped apart.”

Everyone pretty much chortled in amusement at this statement. Shuri just smiled and looked over all of them.

“It was a pleasure working with all of you,” Shuri said. “And I hope that next time it will be under better circumstances.”

“Yeah, I hear you there,” Zari said. “Guess, it’s back to business as usual for the Legends.”

“All of your male friends are in the process of being restored back to their places in the time stream and their dimensnion as we speak,” the Beyonder said.

Most of the group just jumped up, a bit miffed at the fact that the Beyonder turned up. Once again, the entity did not trigger any of their danger senses. 

“Good to know, and I guess...um, what’s going on with me?” Grace asked. “And Nora? Because we technically got restored in the time stream after being wiped out.”

“And I was brought back to life,” Laurel said. 

“For your assistance, you have been given a second chance,” the Beyonder said. “I suggest you don’t squander it.”

Oh, well that made perfect sense. Nora just shrugged and Caitlin put a hand on her shoulder.

“Ready to make the most of it, kid?” Caitlin asked. 

“Well, I have to,” Nora said.

Mia leaned back and Felicity walked over to her. Mother and daughter eyed each other for a good long moment before Felicity broke the ice by speaking.

“So, that’s it for you, back to the future?” Felicity asked. “And you can’t give me a hint of what’s to come. Am I going to even remember you when I return back?”

“Well, we’ll meet again in a couple of years,” Mia said. “And I guess at a certain point in the future, I’ll remember this. I trust you’ll be discreet and won’t give me any spoilers what happened.”

“Hey, I’m not that person,” Felicity said. “I’m not going to tell you that Snape killed Dumbledore or something?”

“Wait, Snape kills Dumbledore?” Mia asked. 

Felicity opened her mouth and Mia laughed at the expression on her mother’s face. Felicity relaxed when she realized Mia was just pulling her leg, in every sense of the world. Everyone looked around at each other. 

“So, no home to go to,” Xara said.

“I know,” Alexandra said.

“Come with us,” Alex said. “You too Flamebird.”

The three displaced women, their planets destroyed by the Anti-Beyonder just smiled. They had been invited home and they would not squander their second chance. Some of the names were the same, some weren’t, some of the faces were the same. To be honest, Alexandra and Xara were kind of relieved for the second chance and not being on an Earth where they had expectations of being the best. That just relieved them somewhat.

“It’s time,” The Beyonder commented. “Good luck to you all.”

The implication they might need it with the chances.

“So, if you need anything, just try and get in touch,” Sara said.

“Yes,” Natasha said.

“We’ll all try and stay in touch,” Daisy said. “At least until the next Crisis. Which hopefully will be a while out.”

A beam of light engulfed all of them and they had been all displaced to their universe with several beams shooting them across the universe. In a blink of an eye, everything just changed.

* * *

  
In Star Labs, Caitlin and Nora appeared in a blink of an eye. Out of the corner of said eye, Iris walked around the corner, drinking a cup of coffee.

“Sorry about that, had to slip out for a cup of coffee,” Iris said. “But, you handled that meta gang just fine, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Nora said. “I guess you could say that.”

Caitlin realized that from Iris’s perspective, no time had passed since their little adventure. That was extremely interesting in so many different ways. A blink of an eye and Barry appeared and looked around a few seconds later. 

“So, you had your own adventure?” Caitlin asked.

“One could say that,” Barry said. 

“Is there...something going on that I should know?” Iris asked. “Did you break the timeline again?”

“It wasn’t me this time!” Barry defensively said. “It was...well this is one of those long story things. But, according to the Beyonder, you were a huge part of this, weren’t you, Nora?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Nora said.

“Beyonder?” Iris asked. 

“I’ll explain everything,” Barry said. “Got to take a breath. But, I’ll tell you one thing. If I ever saw that smart ass raccoon ever again, it would be too soon. And don’t get me started on Deadpool. He’s quite a strange guy.”

Nora and Caitlin exchanged a smile. Barry had his own little adventure while they were off dealing with their thing. And the others likely again.

“Sorry, I just really, really hate racoons,” Barry said.

“Tell me all about it later,” Iris said.

* * *

  
Outside of the DEO headquarters, at the landing pad, Alura’s ship had been restored. Astra joined Kara and Alura as they walked off to the ship. 

“So, Kara told me about your little adventure,” Astra said.

“I wish I could have done more to help, or been more involved,” Alura said. “But, I guess, you’re the fighter in this family and I’m a scientist.”

Astra surveyed her sister with a soft smile. That was pretty much Alura in a nutshell. She always pushed herself down with the burdens of high expectations. Alura always had to be the best and anything less than her best would be entirely frustrating. Astra fondly smiled at the thought of everything that Alura must have accomplished, and likely it did not live up to her expectations.

“Kara told me you helped out a lot,” Astra said. “So, you’re heading back to Argo?”

“Yes,” Alura said. “I’ve been away, well only for a few hours at this point, but it seemed like a long time. It’s my place, just like Kara’s is here on Earth. Being the protector it needs. And if it wasn’t for Kara none of us will be here to have this conversation.”

“Well, I only had a small part.”

“Small stones create big waves,” Astra said.

“I have something for you,” Alura told Astra.

Alura pressed the memory stones into Astra’s hand. Astra just broke out into a smile when she locked her eyes on the stones. Precious memories of some of the lost battles of Krypton, military achievements and in a few cases, tragedies. Astra sighed and threw her arms around Alura to hug her.

“I hate being sentimental,” Astra said. “But, keep in touch.”

“I’ll be back,” Alura said. “And if things ever calm down on Earth, I know, Kara will come back for a visit. And maybe, just maybe, you’ll be in a place where you’ll return as well, Astra.”

Astra just shifted back with a small smile. They’ll both see about that. For right now, it was time for her to go. Alura made her way to the ship.

“Next time we get together, hopefully we won’t get sucked into a multi-dimensional crisis,” Alura said. “Goodbye, my daughter, and I’ve never been more proud of you.”

Kara and Alura hugged and Alura stepped onto the ship to head off into space. Kara wondered if she could even begin to unpack everything that happened. Or even appreciate just how close they had been to the annihilation of the entire mulit-verse. 

“Okay?” Astra asked.

“I’m fine,” Kara said.

“I know what you’re thinking, but you were sent to Earth for a great purpose,” Astra said. “I know it was originally to protect Kal-El, but that didn’t occur. You’ve forged your own path, and you’ve done great things.”

Yeah, great things. Kara hoped to do even better things. Not just as Supergirl, but as Kara Danvers. The entire world just flooded with unlimited possibilities.

* * *

  
After all that happened, Gwen Stacy needed a nice relaxing soak in the bathtub. She got out and dried herself off. Only seeing the image of Julia Carpenter in the mirror. 

“Is there a problem?” Gwen asked.

“Just to tell you the Anti-Monitor has been defeated, but to give you a warning, there will always be new challenges, dangers which are going to come around any corner. The worlds will always reach new ends and new beginnings, and soon new challenges will rise up. Challenges which will be personal for you and your position on the web.”

“The web?” Gwen asked.

“There are more warriors chosen by the web, gifted the abilities of the spider, than you could ever known Gwendolyn Stacy. But, today, savor your triumph. For new battles will rise. But, it’s not what I’ve seen in the future, but what I’ve experienced in the now to know that you will triumph. Because of the strength of character, and that of your friends.”

Gwen honestly had nothing more to say, because Madame Webb disappeared. She thought Julia could be a bit less cryptic now that they slept together, but perhaps it was a bit too much to go for.

Well, after that, Gwen needed a bit of drink. Thankfully, she was meeting Lena, Alex, and Kara. Gwen did not need precognitive powers to know how that meeting would go. 

* * *

  
Thankfully, time had been such where Lena’s trip to Argo was the only time she spent away. The time spent on Battle World was not counted. Perhaps only occurring between two ticks of a clock. The people of this Earth, were barely scarely aware just how close they had come.

Sam held down the fort at L-Corp just well enough, and with help from Diana and Carol, made sure things did not fall apart too much. Now, Lena would be ready to reclaim her responsibilities and the great power which came across with them.

Alex, Kara, and Gwen stepped into Lena’s office. Lena poured them all a glass of vintage wine. In this case, they all deserved to share a drink of what happened. 

“I’ve been saving this bottle for a special occasion,” Lena said. “And give what happened today, I think you can agree, it’s warranted.”

“Yes,” Alex said. “In some twisted way, I’ll miss the world that the Beyonder created for us.”

“We’ll see them all real soon,” Gwen commented.

“How are our guests holding up?” Lena asked.

“About as well as could be expected,” Kara commented. “They have a lot to mentally deal with before they recover.”

“And we can finally breathe, until the next crisis,” Alex concluded.

They all smiled and drank to their success. All things considered, it was good to be home. They might not relax for long, given another problem could always pop up. However, they would enjoy the few moments of downtime before they went there.

“To our success,” Alex said.

“And the bonds which had been created through adversity,” Lena said. “And friends we will see again and with any luck, under better circumstances.”

“Cheers,” Kara said with a big grin. 

The four women drank, with knowing smiles at what was to come soon enough. The sun set on the old day and on this adventure, but a new day was around the corner.   
**The Shameless Smut Concludes This Story.**


	75. Chapter 75(9/25/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Chapter 75)**  
Alex ran her fingers down Gwen’s thighs and caused the woman to sign in delight. She leaned in for a rather prominent kiss and pleasured Gwen up and down, working the buttons of her blouse open. The moved from Lena’s office, to the rest area one room up.

Lena laid on top of Kara with a big grin on her face. She knew Alex’s suit would reach her in a matter of moments. In the meantime, Lena kissed Kara’s body up and down to send flares of pleasure down her body. She pealed Kara’s panties from her body and tasted her juices which made Kara’s hips just buck up into place. She moaned, and Lena kissed Kara’s warm slit which made her writhe into place onto the bed.

“Oooh, Lena!”

The Luthor heiress tasted Kara for a couple more minutes and pleasured the Girl of Steel. Lena climbed up Kara’s body and met lip to lip with a very intense and vigorous kiss. Kara’s lips, so beautiful, and so succulent, pressed up against Lena’s. Their lips met each other in the most hungry way possible, with Kara suckling on Lena’s lower lip. 

Gwen’s thighs parted and Alex spread her pussy lips good and wide. Gwen bit down on her lip the moment Lena pushed inside of her. The two lovely women connected together at the loins. Alex stripped Gwen from the waist down and played with her breasts. Gwen returned the favor and put her hands all over Alex’s chest and used her ability to stick to walls.

“I’ve got you now.”

Those words from Alex sent a tingle down Gwen’s spine. Alex ground up against Gwen again and again and caused her hips to bump up completely. Alex pressed all the way down onto Gwen and the tentacles wrapped around her thighs to push Gwen in. Gwen’s legs parted and her lips moaned out. She begged for entry and Gwen got it, her lips being parted so Alex could slide all the way into her.

Always a treat for Alex to feel those legs wrapped around her. She treated Gwen’s breasts, which shook with every slap of Alex’s thighs against Gwen, with the firm and tender care a lovely woman such as Gwen Stacy deserved. Gwen rolled her eyes into the back of her head and let out a very intense scream of lust. Her pussy leaked all over the place with Gwen’s deep thrusts rocking her body. 

“Yes, you’ve got me,” Gwen breathed. “You’ve got me.”

Alex thrust all the way into Gwen’s tight cunt. She caught the glimpse of Lena pulling a naked Kara onto her lap and the two women making out. 

Kara undid Lena’s top and pushed down onto her breasts and sucked them good and hard. Lena cradled her lover’s head and allowed those breasts to be sucked like they were the only thing in Kara’s life which mattered. Lena guided Kara forward and she let out a very intense moment.

“Suck them,” Lena advised her.

Kara latched onto one of Lena’s nipples and pleasured it. Lena spread Kara’s thighs to pleasure her. Alex shimmied over from the bed, or rather the tentacles from her suit did. They edged between the legs of Kara and Lena and allowed them to rock back a little bit. 

“Alex!”

The tentacle wrapped around Lena’s waist and allowed the end of it to slip into Kara. It split off further and slid into Lena’s pussy as well to thrill her body. Lena bucked her hips up and down to ride away. The slap of tender flesh echoed. 

“Now, we’re getting going,” Alex said.

Alex pushed Gwen’s legs apart and covered her right leg with numerous kisses. The left leg received the same very intense treatment. Alex knew precisely what she was doing and all the ways to drive Gwen completely mad with lust. Gwen thrust up even more.

The moment Alex put her mouth all over Gwen’s toes and sloppily sucked them, Gwen lost it completely. Her pussy oozed all over the place and launched more juices all over the place. Alex clutched Gwen’s hips and speared all the way down into her body.

“Perfect,” Gwen breathed.

Alex smiled and pulled Gwen up. The twitch Kara and Lena offered only made her want this more. She switched holes and impaled Gwen ass first down onto her cock. The wet juices allowed Alex to go all the way inside of Gwen and ride her up and down on her cock. 

Gwen tilted back her head. Her body was a canvas and Alex created erotic art all over it. She twitched and moaned.

Kara threw her head back from Lena to access her breasts more fully. Lena sucked on Kara’s nipples and made her just breath. A hand pushed onto Kara’s ass to rock her up and down onto her warm pussy. Those warm fingers just kneaded and squeezed Kara’s ass to launch juices all over the place. And all over the modified tentacle which rocked their pussies back and forth. 

“Want to switch, sis?”

Alex invitation enticed Kara a little bit. Oh, Lena had not been done fucking Kara just yet. Kara pounded herself up and down on Lena and slid all the way into her. In and out, until Kara’s pussy had been stretched out. Her juices rained down and she breathed very heavily.

“Here it comes,” Kara moaned out. 

Lena let herself go as well. The tentacle pulled out and their pussies just leaked against each other. Splash after splash of juices spurted against both Lena and Kara as the two lovely ladies rubbed against each other. Their nether regions became good and sticky.

The final orgasm left Gwen collapsing on the bed. Alex leaned down to kiss Gwen. She scooted away and made her position onto the bed. Her hand slid all the way onto Lena and Kara’s thighs and she rubbed out another orgasm. Alex tasted the juices.

“I’ll get to you soon enough,” Alex whispered to Kara before the horny woman turned her attention to Lena. “I want you.”

Lena smiled and kissed Alex’s lips. The taste of her girlfriend all over Alex’s mouth inspired Lena to move forward. The two leaned against each other, went mouth on mouth against each other. The kiss only intensified with each action of their tongues against each other.

Kara hovered over Gwen and climbed on top of her body. Gwen’s legs wrapped around Kara and pulled her in. The two enjoyed each other with a very intense kiss. The hands of the two horny blondes roamed endlessly against each other and made their bodies just spill with pleasure. 

“Fuck me,” Gwen breathed.

“Eloquent as always,” Kara teased her. “How about I sit on your face?”

Kara did not waste any time to use Gwen as a chair. Gwen’s tongue pushed up into Kara’s ass instantly and Kara enjoyed her new ass sitting slave lick her asshole. Kara just pushed her fingers against her tight pussy until a stray tentacle blocked her. Another teased her pussy, but did not penetrate her completely.

Lena, bent over the side of the bed, received the stuffing of a lifetime. Alex wrapped her hands around Lena’s hips and entered her anus from behind. A tentacle cock jammed into Lena’s cock. Two more stretched and milked her breasts very intensely. Finally, the last cock drove all the way down Lena’s throat and practically choked her out.

“You look good,” Alex said. “Good thing there’s a mirror right there. That way you can see just how hard I fuck you.”

Lena could not disagree. Alex hit all of the right spots in her. Lena’s insides liquefied and turned practically molten from Alex’s intense thrusts. Alex slapped down onto Lena and electrified her body with a couple more hits. Lena slid all the way down the bed and Alex pulled all the way out of her before she slammed in one more time.

“Good and hard, just how you like it?”

“YES!”

Lena thought she would pass out from the pleasure. Alex yanked her hair back and bottomed out in Lena’s ass. This made juices just spill all over the bed. 

Kara rocked back and moaned with the teasing. She leaned in and finger-fucked Gwen’s pussy to get the juices flowing. Gwen continued to enjoy the fruits of Kara’s ass as she pushed onto it. Up and down, with Gwen’s tongue poking around until Kara launched her juices all over the place.

“Messy,” Alex teased her sister. “Don’t worry, I’ll get to you.”

“Promises!”

The moment Kara retreated from Alex, the tentacle slapped down onto her ass and made Kara just rock back. She came all over Gwen’s face. 

Kara hovered over Gwen and smiled. Gwen pulled Kara down by the hips and the two women ground their pussies against each other. Kara cleaned the juices off of Gwen’s face with a loud and noisy sucking session.

“Alexandra!” Lena yelled.

Alex wrapped two tentacles around Lena’s arms, two around her legs and just yanked back to fuck her ass from behind. Those hands just hit Lena in all of the right spots as well and made her cum all over the place. Alex would wear out Lena and not leave her able to think straight, at least for the short amount of time.

Kara’s intense finger-fucking tested Gwen’s merit and her mettle. The Girl of Steel rocked into her, while Alex teased Kara and encouraged her bad behavior. A tentacle rammed into Gwen’s mouth only made her moaning hot as well. Kara leaked more juices over Gwen’s leg than she could bother to keep track of. This would sure be something, if Kara came one more time. 

And she did, explosively squirting all over Gwen.

Alex rode Lena to an intense conclusion. The view of her sister kissing Gwen and licking her thighs clean only enticed Alex even more. Alex pushed forward and rode Lena to her most explosive conclusion. 

The dust settled. Lena and Gwen had been taken out through the sheer force of their orgasms. Which left the Danvers sisters a few moments together to play. The two approached each other, big smiles on their face. Kara put her hand on the back of Alex’s head and pulled her into a kiss.

Alex pinned Kara down onto the bed. Girl of Steel or not, Alex always managed to come up on top of Kara.

The red solar lamps inside of the room helped a little bit to even the odds. And the symbiote just smashed those odds the rest of the way. Just like Alex intended to smash every one of Kara’s snug little holes and take her down. 

“Alex,” Kara breathed in her ear. “Please.”

Oh, Alex could play the long game and she drove her sister mad. It would only be a matter of time before Alex spread Kara’s legs and went all the way inside.

The tip of the symbiote cock pressed against Kara’s twitching pussy. She already leaked and already longed for Alex to be in her. Alex pushed her hands down Kara’s legs and slipped inside of her body. The Girl of Steel pressed her hands against Alex’s legs and slid into her completely.

“YES!” Kara yelled.

The happy cries of her sister encouraged Alex to press on. Their thighs molded together, the heat from them only increasing the faster Kara drove herself into Alex from above. Kara pulled back all the way and pushed all the way into Alex to stuff her pussy something fierce. Kara rocked back and moaned in the most intense way possible as Alex filled her and made her just squirm all over the place..

“Don’t worry, sis, I have you,” Alex said to Kara.

A loopy smile appeared on Kara’s face. Yes, Alex did have her and all the way inside as well. Alex stared Kara straight in the eye with some kind of combination of love and lust. While she rammed all the way down onto Kara and stretched her cunt out. Kara shook on the bed, so much energy pulsed through her body as Alex worked her thighs over. 

“Mmm, it’s so glad we can end things this way,” Alex said. “I’m going to make sure you have the biggest climax. You won’t be able to fly straight.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Kara taunted.

Oh, Alex intended to keep this promise. She took her sister on a thrill ride. The suit happily sucked Kara’s juices, some of them spurted all over her. Alex pushed all the way into Kara and rocked her body with a hell of a ride. The Girl of Steel clutched on tight and moaned when Alex slammed into her body.

“I will keep this promise,” Alex declared. “Trust me, babe.”

Kara lost it completely. Alex hit every single inch of her with a concentrated attack. She moved in and drove faster, harder, and with a more wicked fury than Kara’s body could sustain. Kara clutched onto Alex tight and released her juices all over the place.

“Cum for me, Kara,” Alex sang. 

Kara’s body shook in pleasure and Alex rammed all the way down into her. She took Kara to the next level and made her cum vigorously all over the bed. Kara slid up and met Alex with multiple thrusts which rocked her body. Kara drug her nails against Alex and shook all over the bed. 

“Your turn,” Kara said.

Alex agreed, it was her turn. She wanted to bask in the moment and allow Kara to finish. Alex slid deep into Kara and allowed her insides to clutch Alex. Kara milked Alex just right and made the suit just cry in pleasure. Alex responded by dragging all of those tiny extensions down Kara’s body and driving her insane.

She could sense Lena and Gwen stirring, but Alex would get to them in a minute. For now, she pushed all the way into Kara and with one more push, she really let Kara have it.

Alex’s muscles tightened and she came along with her baby sister. 

Kara and Alex came together. Their relationship stronger than ever. Their bodies molded together as one as Alex launched her juices deep into Kara. Kara pushed back up and squirted all over Alex.

The Girl of Steel collapsed down into the bed. A goofy smile filled Kara’s face as she enjoyed the pleasure which passed. 

Alex hovered over Kara and bent over her body. Lena and Gwen crawled over on either side and inserted themselves into this situation one more time.

So the cycle began, as it would continue throughout the night, and the long weekend to come. Alex buried into Lena and Gwen at the same time while she kissed Kara’s wet thighs and set the stage for another round of this orgy to come.   
**End.**


End file.
